El principio del comienzo
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: La historia antes de ser contada. La primera guerra trajo violencia y perdón, odio y amor, ilusión y miedo, esperanza y dolor. Pero, sobre todo, trajo amistad. Héroes y villanos antes de ser leyenda. Merodeadores posthogwarts. 1981
1. El principio

_Hola!!! He vuelto con una historia corta SIN continuación. No tiene spoilers de DH, así que puedes leer tranquilamente. Después de todo lo que se ha escrito sobre Lily y James... queda poco por innovar, pero bueno. Esta es mi versión de cómo cambiaron los sentimientos de Lily, y mi versión de otras cosas..._

_Espero que os guste.._

_Otro día escribiré más cosas sobre las Nights in white saten.._

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra.

Estaba sentada tranquilamente en uno de los bancos del pasillo norte del tercer piso. Desde ahí podía contemplar el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid y el camino que llegaba de Hogsmeade.

Aquel era su último año, y ante la proximidad de los exámenes, tenía pocas oportunidades de estar allí en total calma. Por ese motivo, no había acompañado a sus compañeras al pueblo ese sábado.

Le gustaba respirar el aire de la mañana cálida de abril, con ese sentimiento de frescura en la piel. Si los jardines estuvieran más despejados hubiera ido allí a leer, pero desafortunadamente, alguien a quien no quería ver había decidido que era un buen momento para pasearse.

Cuando alzó la vista para mirar por la ventana, pasando la página del libro, sus ojos se cruzaron.

Sabía que llevaba observándola un rato. Probablemente hasta se había colocado en aquel lugar concreto bajo el árbol para verla llegar. Ella misma le había enseñado que desde aquel sitio se divisaba éste otro.

Maldijo entre dientes el día en que se le había ocurrido hacer eso. Suponía que ya no tenía remedio, y que formaba parte del pasado, como muchas otras cosas.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba mirarle de frente y sentir que realmente no sentía nada.

Había sido un final triste, pero a veces pensaba que no podía haber sido de otra manera. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ceder, y estaba claro que habían escogido diferentes opciones a una misma cuestión.

Pero a ella le dolía.

Cerró el libro con fuerza y se marchó de allí, buscando un nuevo refugio donde esconderse. Uno que no le hubiera enseñado a nadie. Uno donde nadie la espiara.

Uno donde pudiera volver a sentirse segura.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, se quedó atónita.

Había expresado su deseo claramente "quiero un lugar donde estar tranquila y sola, para pensar", pero parecía que se había equivocado…

…dentro de la sala había alguien más.

Alguien que estaba de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en el alféizar de la ventana y la frente pegada al cristal.

En el suelo había una nota, una carta rasgada, un sobre arrugado.

Se sintió violando de pronto la intimidad de otra persona, algo que ella no solía hacer, y se sintió ruin.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, ya dada la vuelta y con la mano en la manivela, cuando escuchó su voz quebrada llamándola.

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres. Este lugar el suficientemente grande como para que no contamine tu aire con mi arrogante respiración.

El tono era triste, pero altivo.

Una nota irónica en medio de un mar de melancolía.

-Yo…

-Supongo que has pedido lo mismo que yo, puesto que si no, no estarías aquí-se habían dado la vuelta y ahora estaban frente a frente, separados por unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia. A pesar de ello, ella podía ver sus facciones acusadas y afiladas, delgadas y jóvenes.

Crispadas de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-la pregunta salió de su garganta sin haberla pensado. Él pareció notarlo, porque la miró con súbita sorpresa, como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella enrojeció.

-Si he de serte sincero, no- metió las manos en los bolsillos y ella percibió los surcos de unas lágrimas recién caídas alrededor de sus ojos. Se acercó sin ningún tipo de pudor y se plantó delante de él, cruzada de brazos.

-Oye… nunca he sido muy amable contigo, pero…si quieres hablar….-vaciló.

-¿Ahora te doy pena?-preguntó él de pronto, dolido.-Siete años dándote asco y dos meses antes de perderme de vista para siempre¿te doy pena?

Lily Evans se detuvo, paralizada por aquel tono y esa extraña verdad que él le estaba mostrando.

-Nunca me has dado asco.

-Pues lo has disimulado muy bien-James dio dos pasos hacia ella, agresivo. Sentía la imponente necesidad de descargar aquella furia con ella.

Ella. La musa y la maldición.

Lo que siempre le salía mal en medio de su exitosa vida.

Ella. Altiva, orgullosa y perfecta.

Ella. Ordenada, inteligente y mandona.

Ella. Ella. Ella.

Se miraron solo un momento antes de que él explotara.

-Para ti solo he sido un estúpido arrogante que solo quería llamar tu atención¿no, Lily? Sólo lo hacía para molestarte. Para molestarte a ti y a tus misterios. Sacaba buenas notas para ser igual que tú¿no?, para poder compartir el premio Anual contigo, para ser Prefecto contigo¿no? Esa es tu versión.-la señaló con el dedo, ahora furioso.-Pues bien, esta vez, yo estaba aquí dentro antes que tú. Era YO quien quería estar SOLO para PENSAR, porque James Potter PIENSA, porque también soy humano y…

-Nunca he pensado que no fuera un ser humano-interrumpió ella, sintiendo una fuerza interior que la obligaba a no quedarse callada. Ahora no.- Siempre te he considerado una buena persona. Cruel con quien querías serlo, pero amigo de los que aprecias. Eres un buen estudiante. Eres Premio Anual porque te lo mereces, al igual que eres Prefecto porque eres el mejor del curso, incluso mejor que yo. Te molestaba que siempre fuera yo tu pareja para compartir esos premios, créeme que lo he notado. Siempre te molestaba que los profesores hablaran de ti y de mí, juntos, como ejemplo para los demás. Te dolía porque parecía que me estabas suplicando un poco de atención…

-¿Y no lo conseguí?

-No. Jamás pensé que lo hacías para molestarme.-tranquilizó su voz- Lo hacías por ti mismo, porque tienes unos principios demasiado fuertes como para dejarlos de lado por una chica que nunca te hizo caso.-un deje de amargura llegó a su voz cuando continuó.-Porque hería tu orgullo que no fuera al revés.

James parpadeó.

-¿Tanto sabes de mí? Para no hacerme caso, no está mal…

-No se trata de hacer caso, James…-

-Nunca me has llamado James-dijo él súbitamente, alterado ante aquel detalle.

-Tampoco tú nunca me habías llamado Lily.

-Siempre te he llamado Lily, cuando no podías oírme. Así no tenía que esconderme de tus miradas airadas por saberme tu nombre-omitió decirle que prefería llamarla Lily cuando estaba solo, cuando pensaba en ella. Dejaba el Evans para la fachada pública, porque le divertían aquellas miradas socarronas y reprochantes, que solo dirigía a él.

-Nunca me importó que me llamaras Lily-observó ella.

Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que habían bajado la guardia. Se miraron un momento y él le tendió la mano, en un gesto inexplicable.

-¿Paz?-sonrió.

Ella asintió.

Apretó su mano con una sonrisa y repitió con voz suave.

-Paz.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Lily Evans caminaba por aquel mismo pasillo, apresurada, con el corazón desbordándole el pecho. Remus Lupin había sido herido por un centauro en el Bosque Prohibido aquella noche y estaba en la enfermería.

Cuando ella había ido a verle, él le había contado que James estaba herido.

Por eso, Lily lo buscaba asustada.

Lo encontró en la misma sala donde firmaron la paz, tumbado en un sofá con los ojos cerrados, apretándose fuertemente una herida sangrante en el antebrazo.

-¡James!-exclamó asustada, antes de correr hacia él. Se sentó a su lado, retirando la venda-Tienes que bajar a la enfermería, necesitas que…

-Nadie sabe que yo estaba con Remus… por favor no se lo digas…-dijo deteniendo su mano y su voz. Se miraron un segundo.-Si lo haces, se sabrá que somos animagos.

-Pues entonces asumirás las consecuencias de hacer algo ilegal, pero no voy a dejar que te desangres aquí. ¡Esto está lleno de sangre!-dijo con una mueca de asco mientras apartaba la manga de la túnica. James rió. Lily se puso seria.-Esta bien, puedes quedarte aquí si me prometes que no vas a irte a ningún sitio hasta que vuelva con algo de la enfermería.

-¿Vas a colaborar con algo ilegal?-preguntó él asombrado.

-Sé que lo hiciste por Remus, y él no se merece lo que la gente diría si todo el mundo se enterase.

James la miró con complicidad. Se incorporó sin dificultad y ella se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno…-adoptó ese aire de héroe victorioso y se revolvió el pelo-Estaba yo intentando detener a la bestia interna de Lupin cuando de pronto… ¡Ey!-exclamó sorprendido por el golpe que ella le propinó en el hombro.

-Quiero la VERDAD.-puso los ojos en blanco y rió. James asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

* * *

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó ella en medio del desierto pasillo. Snape la sujetaba por el brazo, suplicante.

-Escúchame, Lily, por favor, solo un momento-pidió en un susurró.

-¡No!-la miró fríamente.-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Snape.-él pareció dolido porque ella lo llamó por su apellido.

-Déjala en paz, Snape-la voz de James Potter resonó en el pasillo. Severus se acercó a él olfateándolo con desdén.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a salvar damiselas, Potter? Ella está hablando conmigo…

-Pues parece que no quiere…

-Eso lo decidiré yo- la voz de Lily resonó entre ambos, furiosa.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

Cuando parecía que las cosas podían ir bien con James Potter, algo en él mismo se revolvía contra sus propios cambios.

Como aquella estúpida forma de defenderla de Snape.

* * *

-¡Escúchame!-pidió James por enésima vez. El pasillo del primer piso donde se encontraban estaba vacío. Se habían encontrado tras la pelea con Severus, y ahora era James el que la sujetaba por el brazo.- Snape es uno de ellos…

-No te creo, Severus, él…-tartamudeó ella, pálida. Él rechinó los dientes, furioso porque Snape fuera "_Severus_" cuando él mismo había sido "_Potter_" durante siete años.-Eso es muy grave, James, él no…

-Él no ¿Qué? Ya lo has visto ir detrás de Malfoy y las Black, por dios Lily¿es que no lo ves¡Es tan mortifago como cualquier otro!

-¡Estará confuso, eso es todo!

-¡¡No!!-le dio un puñetazo a la pared, dolido. Ella lo miró asustada.-No sé qué demonios te traes con él, y la verdad es que no es de mi incumbencia, pero esto sí lo es. Snape se ha unido a la banda de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, y tú no quieres verlo…

-¡No tienes pruebas de eso!-acusó ella con fiereza.

-¿Quieres una prueba?-rió con sarcasmo, y se remangó la manga de la túnica, mostrando una cicatriz.-La noche que atacaron a Remus en el bosque, no fue un centauro. Fueron ellos.

-¿Qué? Pero si….

-Has leído el Profeta, Lily. Lo lees todos los días, y eres la única persona que sabe leer entre líneas, porque el resto de la gente no se para a mirar las noticias-ella se ruborizó-Sé que te sorprenden esas desapariciones, esas muertes de_ muggles_ tan confusas… te estás asustando…

-Tú me estás asustando.

-¡Solo pretendo avisarte!

-Snape nunca me atacaría…

-¡Eso no lo sabes! Conoces a la gente con la que va, y ellos sí serían capaces de atacar a una hija de _muggles_… ¡están deseando que acabe el curso para unirse a Voldemort! Ya lo oíste la otra noche, cuando volvíamos del entrenamiento…-la señaló con el dedo.-los muggles no están seguros en el colegio, y tú eres uno de ellos…

-Pero…-Lily estaba confundida y sentía el nudo de su garganta ahogándola con fuerza-Yo no…he… hecho nada…. ¿no?-parpadeó asustada ante el enfado de James. Él detuvo su respiración airada y la miró con curiosidad. Parpadeó él también, confuso.

-No se trata de hacer o no hacer, Lily. Ya sé que no has hecho nada…lo siento-bajó la vista, apenado.-Podemos ayudarte, si quieres.

-¿Cómo? Son muchos contra… contra…-vaciló, como si le diera miedo lo que iba a decir-Nosotros cinco.-James la miró sorprendido, alzando una ceja-Remus, Peter, Sirius, tú y yo…

James rompió a reír.

-Somos más que cinco, Lily. Y tenemos algo que ellos no tienen.-ella pareció intrigada-Tenemos un espía.-ahora fue la pelirroja la que alzó la ceja, con cara de "si, ya, y yo voy y me lo creo".- Regulus.

-¿Regulus¿Ése que va siempre pegado al culo de Bellatrix?

-Ése-puntualizó James-Es el hermano pequeño de Sirius-Lily ahogó un grito, atónita.

-Pero él… ellos, nunca…

-¿Han aparentado serlo¿Tú habrías ido diciendo por ahí que tu único hermano es un capullo integral que vive por y para servir a su familia y la estupidez esa de la nobleza de sangre¿O habrías ido diciendo que tu hermano mayor está en la casa enemiga a los tuyos y sus mejores amigos son unos traidores a la sangre, que van con hombres lobos y están enamorados de una sangresucia?

Lily pareció impresionada.

-Sirius no está orgulloso de su hermano, créeme, y Regulus tampoco de Sirius.

-Pero Sirius no es así…

-Sirius se marchó de casa este verano. Vive conmigo. Cuando me encontraste en la Sala de los Menesteres estaba leyendo una carta que le envió su hermano, contándole como están las cosas en su casa desde que él no está. Regulus le extraña, pero es un Black, y se unirá a los Mortifagos cuando tenga oportunidad. Sin embargo, desde que esas estúpidas primas de Sirius han decidido hacerle la vida imposible, está contándonos cosas. Nos avisó del ataque a Frank Longbottom para que pudiéramos ayudarle y….

-¿Regulus os está avisando de lo que piensan hacer sus amigos¿Por qué?

James suspiró.

-Porque aunque no comparta los ideales de su hermano, no quiere enfrentarse con él, y menos que sea Sirius una posible víctima. Y créeme que le tienen ganas. A él, y a mí.

Lily se sentó en el pasillo, confundida.

-¿Fue él quien os contó lo de que Snape quiere unirse a ellos?-James asintió.

-Si no me crees, no tienes más que esperar. Un día de estos te pillarán sola en un pasillo. Ten cuidado, Lily.

* * *

Y tal como James había previsto, un día, Lily chocó contra Regulus a la vuelta de un recodo.

-¡Quita de en medio, sangresucia!-la apartó de él con fuerza.-No vaya a ser que lo mejor que te ocurra sea que te quedes tuerta…

Lily se apartó de un salto, asustada. Detrás de Regulus salieron Bellatrix, Narcisa, Lestrange y Malfoy. Y como dos guardaespaldas silenciosos, Crabbe y Goyle.

Faltaba Parkinson, pero Lily recordó que estaba en la enfermería.

Retrocedió, lentamente.

-¿Miedo, Evans?-siseó Malfoy sacando la varita. Antes de que hubiera podido decir nada, Lily alzó la suya.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-gritó antes de seguir retrocediendo.

Por la cara que puso Malfoy, supo que no estaba esperando que le atacara. Sin embargo, aquel rictus de sorpresa y satisfacción le dejó helada.

En ese mismo instante supo que había alguien más a su espalda.

Se volvió con la varita todavía levantada.

-¡_Expelliarmus!-_gritó a donde había estado de espaldas.

La varita de Snape salió disparada contra el techo y Lily abrió los ojos, boquiabierta.

_-¡Crucio!-_la voz de Bellatrix resonó en el pasillo mientras Narcisa ayudaba a Malfoy a ponerse en pie.

_-¡Protego!-_Sirius Black alzó la varita interponiéndose entre Lily y el crucio, y Bellatrix frunció el ceño, asqueada.

-Quita de en medio, primo. Esto no va contigo.

-Tú y yo no somos familia-escupió Sirius. Lily mantenía a Snape apuntado con la varita. Las miradas eran frías, cortantes, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera el odio y la decepción. El resto continuó avanzando, hasta dejar a Sirius y Lily en medio del corredor. Espalda con espalda, Lily sentía la respiración de Sirius, expectante.

La estatua de la bruja tuerta parecía sonreírle desde el fondo del pasillo.

"_No vaya a ser que lo mejor que te ocurra sea que te quedes tuerta…"_

Las palabras del hermano de Sirius le calaban ahora con fuerza. La bruja tuerta.

Entonces, sintió que Sirius hacía algo más que respirar. Algo hondeó en el aire con fuerza y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba con la boca aprisionada por una mano invisible, Sirius lanzando maldiciones y todo a su alrededor oscuro.

-No grites-la voz de James le acarició la garganta-Tienes una capa de invisibilidad puesta. Ahora corre hacia la bruja tuerta y coge el pasadizo que lleva hasta Hogsmeade. Puedes llevarte la capa.-La empujó con fuerza entre Snape y Sirius y sacó su propia varita.

_-¡Desmaius!-_El cuerpo de Malfoy cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Lily siguió corriendo.

_-¡¡Sectumsempra!!-_ Snape apuntó a James y Narcisa ahogó un grito. Lily volvió la cabeza, súbitamente alertada.

_-¡¡¡Protego!!!-_le hechizo acudió a James escasas milésimas antes que el de Snape, y Lily se escondió tras la estatua.

* * *

Sentada en Las Tres Escobas, se sentía vacía.

James tenía razón.

Malfoy y sus amigos iban atacando alumnos a sus anchas por el colegio. Regulus le había advertido que en la bruja tuerta estaba la salida. Posiblemente, habría sido también gracias a él por lo que James y Sirius habían aparecido en el pasillo.

Guardó la capa dentro de su túnica y cuando alzó la vista, Frank y Alice la miraban con comprensión. Lily parpadeó confundida. Estaban ellos dos solos sentados en una mesa, pero había tres cervezas.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza, le indicaron que se sentara con ellos.

* * *

Esa noche, Lily leía inquieta en la sala común. Cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió, y Sirius hizo su aparición, se lanzó a sus brazos, aliviado.

-¡¡Sirius!!-estuvo unos segundo colgada de su cuello, apretándole con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, le dio las gracias un montón de veces, hasta que el retrato volvió a abrirse, y James entró por él.

-¡James!-le echó los brazos al cuello y repitió el gesto realizado con Sirius. Pero los tres se dieron cuenta de que el abrazo fue más corto y menos efusivo.- ¿Dónde estabais¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mcgonaggall nos ha castigado, pero estamos acostumbrados.

-Pero yo…

-Tú eres alumna modelo. Si hubieras estado allí, los profesores no te lo hubieran perdonado.-acabó Sirius. Lily se ruborizó.

-¡Eh, Potter!-llamó una voz-¿Todo bien?

Los tres se volvieron. Frank y Alice bajaron del dormitorio de los chicos, serios. Sirius asintió y Remus y Peter hicieron su aparición en la sala común. Un tenso silencio se produjo, que Alice rompió con una sonrisa.

-Le hemos contado a Lily lo de la Orden del Fenix-todas las miradas se clavaron en la pelirroja-Se lo merece.

Remus asintió, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Quiero formar parte de ella.-dijo con decisión la chica- Quiero pelear.

-¡¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor¡¡Las pelirrojas valen doble!!-exclamó Sirius dándole una palmada.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts aullaba vapor y prisas.

Lily cargaba con su baúl cuando encontró a James parado al fondo del vagón, mirándola con seriedad. Cuando llegó hasta él, le tendió la mano en un gesto amistoso.

-Cuídate, Potter-susurró. Él asintió, estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Evans.-Dicho esto, sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo dio. Aquella era la única vez que Lily lo había visto temblar.-Es mi dirección, por si necesitas ayuda, o algo parecido. Sirius y yo estaremos ahí todo el verano. Remus y Peter también vendrán algunos días…-ella asintió en silencio, dándole las gracias con una sola mirada.

* * *

Quince días después, Harry Evans era cruelmente atacado cuando volvía del trabajo. En aquel momento, su hija pequeña, Lily, se dio cuenta de que aquello era más que una broma entre compañeros.

Lord Voldemort había empezado a sembrar el terror en el país.

Con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, le pidió a su hermana Petunia que se llevara a su madre a vivir a otro lugar. Ésta lo hizo gustosa de alejarla de la culpable del ataque a su padre. Después, Lily la hechizó para que olvidara que tenía una segunda hija.

Después, desecha en llanto y rabia, abandonó su casa una noche oscura de tormenta. Para evitar ser interceptada por la red flu, y temerosa de no saber aparecerse en esas condiciones, fue andando hasta la casa de los Potter.

Cuando James abrió la puerta aquella madrugada, y Lily se desplomó en sus brazos, gimiendo que su padre no había hecho nada para merecer la muerte, supo que aquello no tenía remedio.

Tres semanas más tarde, ella y Remus alquilaban un apartamento en el Londres muggle para alojar a todo aquel que creyera que podía proteger a los suyos marchándose de su lado. Los primeros inquilinos, además de ellos cinco, fueron Frank y su novia, Alice.

Una noche de invierno, haciendo recuento del dinero del que disponían entre todos juntos, y enumerando la gente que había decidido unirse al a Orden del Fénix, Lily salió al balcón.

No sabía nada de su madre desde aquel verano, y dudaba que Petunia fuera a responder a alguna de sus cartas. James le había insistido en que era mejor para las dos.

Sintió la presencia del chico detrás de ella justo cuando iba a desmoronarse.

Le palmeó la espalda con valentía, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad.

-Eres valiente-le reconoció.-Si alguien piensa lo contrario… es que no te conoce.

-Gracias-murmuró ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con desazón.

-Nunca me has preguntado por qué defendía a Snape en el colegio.

-No era asunto mío-respondió él.

-Pero le odiabas-apuntó ella. Él desvió la mirada.

-No. Odiaba que le miraras a él en lugar de a mí. Odiaba que le sonrieras a él en vez de a mí. Odiaba….-cayó, indeciso- Odiaba esa forma que tenía de estar contigo sin molestarte.

-Tú eras un pesado-dijo ella con sinceridad-Un pesado que me salvó la vida.

-No te salvé la vida-aclaró él.

-Me dijiste que venían a por mí, y si no hubieras estado en aquel pasillo aquel día, Regulus no hubiera impedido que me hicieran nada.

James apretó los puños.

-Regulus y Snape no serán como los demás, entonces. Pero van con ellos, y eso los convierte en igual de peligrosos-ella sintió su rabia y le detuvo la mano antes de que se pegara contra la pared.

Se miraron sólo un instante.

Un instante eterno.

Porque al momento siguiente, James había hundido su boca en la de ella, sediento de aquella avidez que ella poseía, de aquella perfección que nadie más tenía, de aquel optimismo que quería para sí mismo…

De aquella paz que solo sus ojos le daban.

Y por primera vez en siete años, Lily se sintió tremendamente orgullosa de que fuera ella, y solo ella, la que había conseguido cambiar para siempre al eterno arrogante y apuesto James Potter.

_

* * *

_

_Notas: Qué os ha parecido??? No seáis demasiado crueles... es mi primer Lily-James. Sinceramente, no me convence eso de que él fuera el sex-symbol de la escuela y ella fuera la única chica que se le resista... creo que él era insoportable porque iba detrás de ella sin descanso, pero que no era mal chico. Una no cambia de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Ni ella era la super diva del colegio, ni él el maestro del sexo... ¬¬_

_En fin._

_Si te ha gustado... deja tu review!!! (Si no, también puedes dejarlo TT)_

_Besos, Nicole_


	2. Días de borrasca víspera de resplan

_Hola!!! No he podido evitarlo… me dije a mí misma que era un one-shot… pero no he podido resistirlo! Estuve dándole vueltas y más vueltas a todo esto y decidí continuar, puesto que mi mente había empezado a maquinar por sí sola. Este capítulo empieza la misma noche en que acaba el anterior. Es más denso, aunque pasan menos "grandes cosas" y pasan más "pequeñas cosas"… Sigo intentando evitar los spoilers, pero aviso, a quien haya leído el DH, que probablemente le encuentre más coherencia (solo un poco más). Le preveo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, tampoco muchos más._

_Quiero dar las gracias a la gente que ha dejado review: **Thaly**** Potter Black, HRHED, ****Saiyury11,** **sofigryffindor90 **y** delirando**. Muchas gracias!!!!_

* * *

Si Frank Longbottom había pensado que confesarle a su madre que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que no era ella había sido lo más difícil de su vida, estaba muy equivocado.

Contarle que quería casarse con ella era, sin duda alguna, una misión imposible.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Los muelles rechinaban nerviosos, y de pronto, surgido con algún resorte, se descubrió sentado en la misma, con los ojos como platos, pasándose la mano por el pelo frenéticamente.

La luz se encendió despacio, casi con miedo.

En la oscuridad, los ojos de Remus lo miraron alucinados.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?-intentaba mantener los párpados alzados, sin éxito.

Para Lupin no era su mejor momento.

Aquella noche habían estado de guardia en el Ministerio, vigilando departamentos que estaban bajo sospecha de ser espías; Frank había estado completamente histérico toda la noche; el tercer compañero de cuarto era Peter, que emitía pequeños grandes gemidos ahogados, signos inequívocos de que estaba completamente fuera de órbita; y, para colmo de sus males, en dos días sería luna llena.

Y ahora Frank había decidido jugar a los fantasmas.

-Voy a pedirle a Alice que se case conmigo

Los párpados de Lupin subieron hasta la altura del nacimiento de su pelo, y también él se sentó en la cama.

Frank no era un tipo dado a confesiones. Era más bien ese tipo de chicos callados y tímidos, pero que cuando decía algo, lo decía de verdad. El punto sobre la i. Sin tapujos, ni vergüenza, ni descaro, ni tacto. Nada de tacto.

Improvisaba. Eso decía Alice en su defensa, cuando él se echaba a reír media hora más tarde que los demás tras un chiste, o hacía comentarios pintorescos sobre un tema caóticamente dramático.

Era despistado, hábil y poco locuaz. Cariñoso, a su manera, débil frente a su madre y tremendamente inteligente. Tenía fuerza física tanta o más que Sirius y James juntos, tras esa cara de niño bueno.

Pero, sobre todo, era una caja de sorpresas.

De hecho, Lily solía comentar que tenía que ser esa cualidad la que había atraído a Alice.

Porque Alice era un desastre. Un desastre de los graciosos, además. Sus olvidos, tropiezos, despiste, meteduras de patas y demás solían acabar volviéndose en su favor. Como quedarse dormida los días que el profesor no daba clase, o perder la bufanda cuando más apretaba el calor.

Pero Alice tenía un control casi enfermizo de detalles mínimos: fechas, ropas, colores, caras, nombres, objetos nimios que decoraban casas que había visto solo una vez.

Era ordenadamente desordenada, frenéticamente tranquila, calladamente verborreica y cobardemente valiente.

Y se querían con una locura que daba miedo.

-¿Estás loco?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Remus.

-No… bueno, si-Lupin se dio cuenta de que en realidad. Frank hablaba para sí mismo, así que solo podía escucharle.-Quiero que sea feliz para siempre. Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. Quiero estar siempre así, así de tranquilo, así de equilibrado… pero…-se miraron a los ojos-sé que no va a durar. Sé que esto es una guerra, que no hay tranquilidad, que no hay equilibrio. Pero quiero aprovecharlo. Si salimos de ésta, seremos para siempre. Y si no… seremos eternos…

Aquella noche, la opinión de Lupin sobre Longbottom cambió para siempre. Porque en las tres horas que faltaba para que amaneciera, Frank le abrió los ojos a un mundo completamente aparte, un universo que Remus solo podía leer en libros que le aburrían, o que James soñaba despierto.

* * *

A las 9 de la mañana de ese mismo día. Remus empujaba sin el más mínimo entusiasmo el carro de la compra en el interior del supermercado _muggle _más vacío y cutre del barrio, siguiendo a Lily que, aunque intentara disimularlo, iba igual o más absorta que él.

Sin embargo, ella intentaba concentrarse, soltando alguna frase suelta, para que Lupin no pensara que le pasaba algo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el licántropo no le estaba haciendo absolutamente ningún caso.

-¿Crees que Molly preferirá filetes o barritas de pescado?-le preguntó ella mostrándole las dos cajas sacadas del congelador de conservas.

Remus parpadeó seis veces en cinco segundos, antes de que la propia Lily contestara.

-Filetes.

El chico asintió.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-En Frank-respondió él con toda naturalidad. Lily alzó las cejas.

-Ah. ¿Y qué tiene Frank de interesante ahora?

-Alice.-ahora, Lily alzó solo una de sus cejas, antes de dejar caer la caja de los filetes congelados dentro del carro.

-Alice-repitió ella, intentando comprender.

Entonces, Remus volvió a la realidad.

-¿Eh? No puedo contártelo, lo siento

-No te he pedido que me lo cuentes, solo que me hagas un poco de caso con la compra-él asintió, aliviado, y volvió a empujar el carrito.

Era incapaz de recordar los doscientos tipos de amor que le había explicado Frank aquella noche.

* * *

Alastor cruzó la estancia a grandes zancadas tras aparecer por la red flu en el salón del cuartel general de la Orden. Sirius y James miraban el mapa del merodeador, que usaban para vigilar a Regulus en la distancia.

Las cosas no pintaban muy bien en la familia Black para Sirius desde que abandonó el colegio. Ahora que era mayor de edad, podía atacar, pero también podía ser atacado. James estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

Además, las cosas empezaban a cambiar rápidamente.

Recién salidos de Hogwarts, Abraxas Malfoy había acordado con el patriarca Black el matrimonio de Lucius con Narcissa. A un año de acabar su formación, Bellatrix no tardaría en seguir los pasos de su hermana y casarse con el mayor de los Lestrange. Se decía que para el hermano menor, Rabastan, no había muchas chicas de pura sangre con las que casarle.

Regulus, una vez su hermano hubo estado fuera del peligro interno del colegio, pasó a liderar la banda de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo orgullosos que estaban sus padres de él, Sirius sabía que algo no andaba demasiado bien. Bellatrix tenía mucho más carácter, y no tardaría en demostrarse que la batuta de mando la tenía ella.

Al parecer, las familias purasangre estaban dándose prisa en asegurarse descendencia completamente pura, antes de que Voldemort acabara con los muggles y los mestizos. Se decía que Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson ya tenían fecha de boda.

Nott llevaba prometido a una francesa un par de años, que se supiera.

La sorpresa era Snape, de quien no se sabía nada, salvo que seguía en las filas del Lord.

Alpharad Black, uno de los dos únicos miembros de la familia que creía en Sirius, había muerto un mes antes. Toda su fortuna era única y exclusivamente para dos de sus múltiples sobrinos: Andrómeda y Sirius.

Walburna había montado en cólera, y también él fue borrado del tapiz.

Ahora, ya no quedaba en Grimmauld Place nada que pudiera ser para Sirius, salvo odio y vergüenza.

-Potter, Black, tenemos que hablar-Moody apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, mirándolos fijamente. Hacía dos semanas que había salido de San Mungo, donde le habían colocado un ojo mágico tras perderlo enfrentándose a un mortífago. Ambos chicos le miraron con sorpresa. -¿Está Evans en casa?

James miró súbitamente al suelo y Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor. No quiero que se entere de esto¿está claro? Solo lo saben Fabian, Gideon y vosotros…

-¿Y yo?-la voz de Alice resonó en la puerta que daba al pasillo. Llevaba el cesto de la ropa sucia vacío, pues acababa de tender en la terraza. Alastor jadeó, enfadado.

-Sí, AHORA tu TAMBIÉN.-ambos se sentaron, y Ojoloco (como había empezado a llamarle Dumbledore) habló.- Creemos que los mortífagos tienen vigilada a la señora Evans.

-¿QUÉ?-James se levantó, furioso. Alastor le cogió del brazo con firmeza y volvió a sentarlo.

-Tenemos motivos para pensar que quieren atraer a Lily. Es hija de muggles, y la mayoría de los nuevos mortífagos, esos imbéciles de vuestra generación, le tienen algo de manía. Sería posible que quisieran convertirlo en una especie de… demostración.

-Pero…

-Intuyen que hemos formado un bando compacto contra ellos, y que Lily está bastante bien colocada.

-Pero…

-EL ministerio no va a emplear aurores en vigilar a una anciana muggle porque le importan un comino esas cosas. Pero a nosotros sí.-los miró alternativamente.-Quiero que reorganicéis los turnos. Quiero dos personas cada noche frente a la residencia donde vive, y que Lily no se entere.

-Eso va a ser difícil-dijo Alice- Suele estudiarse los turnos. Si ve que falta gente en casa y no está en el tablón-señaló el tablero que indicaba las tareas de cada uno durante toda la semana-montará en cólera, y lo descubrirá.

-Mantenedla ocupada, entonces-respondió Moody mirando fijamente a James.

* * *

Lily y Remus entraron en la casa poco después de que Ojoloco hubiera disuelto la reunión. La comida de aquel día era importante, puesto que Molly Weasly había sido madre por cuarta vez. Como en las tres ocasiones anteriores, sus hermanos Fabian y Gideon habían apostado que sería una niña. Se equivocaron por partida doble.

Lupin murmuró un par de excusas sobre la cocina y los lobos y se retiró discretamente hacia el cuarto de baño, al notar la mirada de Alice preocupada sobre él. La inquietud sobre el secreto de Frank lo estaba consumiendo.

Resignada, Lily entró sola en la cocina, no sin pedirle a Peter que la ayudara. De todos los Merodeadores, Pettigrew era el único al que Lily podía considerar "un buen cocinero", entendiendo por este término a saber freír un trozo de carne sin soltar un juramento cada tres segundos.

Fabian, sin embargo, era todo un maestro.

Kingsley, en cambio, aborrecía la comida casera y prefería prepararse unos extraños platos vegetarianos siguiendo un menú que él mismo elaboraba.

Cuando Evans oyó pasos a su espalda, pensó que sería Peter. Apartó de la mente la escena del beso de la noche anterior y pidió:

-Guarda las bebidas en la nevera y cuando puedas, me pasas el beso…

-Espero que ese beso no tenga nada que ver con Peter-dijo una voz divertida. Lily se volvió, y encontró a James con la nevera abierta, guardando las bebidas diligentemente.

-No… Peter… no… él…-cayó, confusa. Su subconsciente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con aquella situación. De cara a James, apoyó las manos en la encimera y mantuvo la vista alzada-Mira, James, anoche….

-Yo no he dicho nada-dijo James con calma, cerrando la nevera y tendiéndole un paquete de harina.-Pero fuiste tú la que me besó...

-Ya.-inspiró-Eso-expiró.-Verás-inspiró-Creo-expiró, inspiró y volvió a resoplar-Creo que no debería haberlo hecho, porque te di motivos para pensar cosas que no sé si quiero que pienses porque ni yo misma sé si pienso y pienso que lo mejor sería que pensáramos que no ocurrió, y así podremos seguir pensando que somos los que somos….-le volvió a mirar, casi con miedo- ¿Qué piensas?

James se acercó al fregadero, lechuga en mano, dubitativo.

-Que no eres de las que hace cosas sin pensar, salvo cuando lo has pensado mucho o estás muy enfadada, o simplemente te apetece o lo que sea que pensaras anoche. Sé que piensas que no sabes qué pensar de mí, y eso te confunde porque tienes muy claras ciertas cosas y ahora todo es muy borroso y…

-¿Estás usando legeramancia conmigo?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Yo?-abrió el grifo, desenfadado.-No tengo ni idea de cómo se hace, Lily, no te preocupes. Solo que te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

-Entonces…lo de anoche…

James suspiró.

-Dejémoslo en algo que pasó y ya está-parecía resignado, pero sincero. James era un hombre práctico y sabía que aquél no era precisamente el mejor día de Lily, aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho.

Se lo habían confesado sus ojeras, su pelo lacio y su sonrisa vacía.

-Ya sé que no eres de las que se lanzan a los brazos de un tío a la primera…-comentó mientras lavaba las verduras. Ella, a su lado, pelaba patatas.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso se comentaba en los vestuarios, al menos-sonrió con nostalgia mientras preparaba la sartén. Lily cocinaba mugglemente, lo cual exasperaba a Ojoloco y admiraba a Arthur Weasly.

-Diggory lo odiaba-confesó ella. James soltó una carcajada sonora mientras la chica enrojecía.

-¿¿Diggory¿Amos Diggory?¡Yo no hablaba de él¿Saliste con Amos?-rompió a reír, dejando a la chica completamente roja. Cuando James se calmó y fue capaz de encender el fuego, recuperaron la normalidad.-Le dejarías tú, supongo. Ni aun cuando tuviera tres años más que tú te llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

Lily calló, mirando al suelo.

-Me dejó él.

James se mordió la lengua, avergonzado.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento, supongo.-ella sonrió.

-Decía que era desquiciante que estuviera casi siempre estudiando, que prestara apuntes a todo el mundo, que me rodeara de gente que solo hablaba de cosas importantes… opinaba que Alice era infantil y cabezota…

-Y llevaba razón-apuntó él, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-Y decir por ahí que estás con una cría de catorce años que saca mejores notas que tú con diecisiete, que es la favorita de los profesores y además es amiga de Snape…-se apartó el pelo de la cara, visiblemente alterada al pronunciar este nombre-No ayudaba mucho la verdad…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?

-Año y medio.-ante el asombro de James, Lily se encogió de hombros-Era divertido, pero orgulloso, mal perdedor y un criajo que se creía algo así como dios subido a una escoba.-James se revolvió, incómodo y ella sonrió.-Me dolió porque realmente me tenía que haber dado cuenta antes de que no íbamos a ninguna parte.

-¿Hay que ir a alguna parte cuando estás con alguien?

-No. Ir en sentido estricto no. Hay que seguir porque se tienen ganas, porque te motiva, porque te gusta. Y no porque es como una obligación.

- ¿Eso era Diggory¿Una obligación?

Lily dudó.

-Al final, cuando pierdes el interés… todas las relaciones son una obligación-reflexionó.-Incluso las familiares-bajó la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro.

-Oye Lily, yo…-se secó las manos y tartamudeó- Puedo quedarme aquí contigo todas las Navidades, no me importa.-se miraron.-Mis padres saben en qué ando metido y habrá movimiento de los mortifagos… quizá pretendan atacar con tanta felicidad navideña o algo y…

Lily estaba de espaldas a él, aferrada al mármol de la encimera de la cocina, y su voz se quebró estrepitosamente en un intento de soltar un comentario irónico.

-No te preocupes….Sirius y yo… formaremos el Club de los Huérfanos Renegados y Desheredados de Navidad…

Convulsionó, ahogando un sollozo ruidoso y febril. James la atrapó por detrás, sujetando sus hombros con un solo brazo, sintiendo las lágrimas de ella corriendo por su antebrazo derecho. Pasó el izquierdo por su cintura y se aferró a ella, dado que ella no tenía fuerzas para aferrarse a él. La sintió temblar bajo su ropa de invierno, a dos semanas para Nochebuena, cuatro meses y medio después de la muerte de su padre.

* * *

Una noche, después de una copiosa cena, con Bill, Charley y Percy, correteando por todo el piso, así como un humor estupendo por parte de más de la mitad de la Orden, era Lily la que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Daba vueltas y vueltas, haciendo rechinar las tablas del somier, mientras Alice bufaba de desaprobación.

Al principio, habían instalado un cuarto para chicos, otro para chicas y otro para los que tenían guardia: así, el que volviera de madrugada no despertaba a sus compañeros de cuarto y podía dormir hasta mediodía.

El problema fue cuando la gente empezó a llegar con más rapidez. Establecieron dos cuartos por cada sexo y el de guardia. Entonces, se abrieron varios frentes: el ministerio y su comportamiento sospechoso, los que necesitaban vigilancia personal (por peligro de imperius, secuestros y demás) y Hogwarts, de cuya protección la Orden se hacía responsable durante las salidas a Hogsmeade y los trayectos en tren.

Debido a esto, el cuarto para los de guardia se amplió y se doblaron turnos.

Ahora pocos tenían cama fija.

Los merodeadores dormían juntos a no ser que alguno estuviera vigilando. Frank y los Prewett ocupaban otro. En caso de que faltaran más de la mitad, se juntaban los restantes en el mismo cuarto, dejándoles las camas vacían a los que volvían (si James y Sirius estaban en el ministerio, y Frank y Alice patrullando las calles, el resto compartían cuarto, por ejemplo). Las chicas hacían lo propio. Lily y Alice ocupaban siempre la misma cama, procurando ponerse guardia a la vez para dejar sus camas libres a las dos chicas que regresaran de guardia.

Al principio, los turnos de guardia se habían escogido por habitaciones, para cuadrar las camas.

Ahora, eso era imposible.

Emmeline Vance, que llegó poco después de Frank y Alice, ironizaba diciendo que no recordaba dos noches seguidas con las mismas compañeras.

Las guardias se establecían en función de la necesidad a vigilar. Se había establecido un club de duelo, para entrenarse entre ellos, con el fin de enseñarse mutuamente y establecer los puntos fuertes y débiles del conjunto.

Para ello, Lily y James habían puesto todo su empeño hasta desarrollar un hechizo de magia muy avanzada que había convertido los tres armarios del salón en tres salas: una para el duelo, (lo suficientemente amplia como para que hubiera varias peleas a la vez), una para hechizos y el laboratorio de pociones, de cuya manutención se encargaba Frank.

La biblioteca ocupaba el cuarto más amplio del piso original (que, junto con la cocina, los baños y el salón, era el único que permanecía no alterado por métodos mágicos), y James solía entrar semanalmente a revisar los libros, asegurándose de que no faltaba ninguno.

La última remodelación había sido esa misma mañana, antes de que la gente comenzara a marcharse a sus casas para Navidad, y era íntegramente idea de Peter: transformar los dos dormitorios de chicas y los dos de chicos en dos únicas salas (una por sexo) enormes con una cama por persona, como en los albergues. De esta manera, se libraban de los hechizos utilizados en crear cuartos que antes no existían y del problema de luchar a brazo partido por un sitio donde dormir. Manos a la obra, entre Fabian y Gideon habían eliminado dos de los cinco cuartos. El más grande se había llenado con cuatro literas y se había reservado para turnos fuera de hora, enfermos, invitados u ocasiones extraordinarias.

Los otros dos habían adquirido (solo cuando se hubiera entrado totalmente en ellos, para evitar que los vecinos se dieran cuenta) el tamaño de una nave de iglesia gótica y disponían de veinte camas cada uno, con su mesa y su lámpara individual.

La despensa era el cuarto de la caldera, al final de una galería mísera que daba al patio de luces. De las provisiones se encargaban Peter y Kingsley, mientras que de la cocina había sido necesario hacer un turno rígido e inflexible.

Esa noche, Lily perdió la paciencia y se levantó. A su izquierda estaba su escritorio, lleno de pergaminos, fotos, periódicos y plumas. Sobre la silla descansaban la túnica, la capa y un par de calcetines largos de rayas de colores, último regalo de su padre, por su último cumpleaños.

A su derecha, la mesa de Alice, cuyas cosas formaban una especie de cordillera sinuosa: lápices, plumas, papeles, ropa interior, periódicos, revistas, un libro, un calcetín gris y otro rojo, un jersey de Frank y algo de bisutería.

Para ahorrar espacio y eliminar armarios, se había colocado una enorme estantería que ocupaba toda la pared, excepto en la pared de la puerta y la del fondo, presidida por una enorme ventana.

Cada habitante disponía de cuatro columnas de cinco filas de estantes cada uno, que cada inquilino podía regular en altura mediante un sistema tan sencillo como eran los tornillos y los agujeros.

Arthur lo había mirado maravillado.

Lily le había explicado con mucha paciencia que los muggles lo llamaban _"bricolaje"_

Así, la inmensa mayoría había dejado que el estante inferior fuera el más alto, para no darse con la cabeza al levantarse, dado que la base estaba a la altura del colchón. Era en esa primera balda donde Lily guardaba sus objetos personales más preciados: las fotos del colegio y la familia, la varita, un diario, libros personales y cartas.

Lily se había descubierto a sí misma comprando cajones de plástico modulares y cajas de cartón decoradas para guardar la ropa. Su madre las usaba para meter ropa vieja debajo de la cama. Ahora, ella lo había recordado y las había empleado para tener bien ordenados los estantes: las dos columnas de la izquierda era ropa de inverno, las de la derecha, de verano. Los dos estantes más bajos, eran para la ropa más frecuente; los dos más altos, para la vieja y demás trastos.

A los pies de su cama, donde estaba el baúl, lleno de esas cosas que no sirven para nada, había un saco con una nota.

"_La Comisión de Acogida del Espíritu Navideño desea una Feliz Navidad a la presidenta del __Club de los Huérfanos Renegados y Desheredados. Esperamos que su sonrisa siga alumbrando el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix durante estas fechas y que acepte nuestra invitación para pasar el Año Nuevo con nosotros._

_Atte. James Potter._

_P.D.: Lo de venir para Año__ Nuevo ha sido idea de mis padres… todo lo demás es mío."_

Abrió el paquete con sigilo. En el interior había un cuadro.

Era un retrato de su padre.

Lily sintió dos pesadas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y se obligó a sonreír. Escuchó pasos fuera y dejó caer el regalo sobre la cama. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo a oscuras.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver los ojos de James perdiéndose entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, con una sonrisa tierna y sincera, que se despedía desde las brumas del amanecer. Se detuvo ante la chimenea, impotente, con el pecho acelerado de la emoción.

No habría tenido fuerzas para despedirse de otra manera.

* * *

El día de Navidad de 1978 fue el más triste en la vida de Lily Potter. Se encontró a sí misma colocando el retrato de su padre en su mesa, llorando a moco tendido, mientras Sirius vociferaba villancicos (per)versionados en el baño. Se secaba las lágrimas con un movimiento paranoico, casi enfermizo, hasta que su padre se movió.

-Lily, cariño…deja de llorar-dijo su voz desde el retrato. Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida.

-¿Papá?

-Exacto.-Harry Evans sonrió a su hija pequeña.-Deja de llorar y ve a hacer la comida, pequeña. Es el día de Navidad, si no me equivoco¿cierto?-ella asintió.-El pintor me dijo que se trataba de hacerte sonreír, no llorar. No quiero decepcionarle.

Con decisión, Lily alzó la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Sirius y ella se habían quedado solos en el cuartel, y campaban a sus anchas por casa.

-¡Sirius!-aporreó la puerta del baño y Black abrió la puerta, sorprendido por la interrupción. La voz de Lily era firme y decidida.- Los Huérfanos Renegados y Desheredados no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados esta Navidad.-Sirius alzó una ceja de incredulidad.-La Orden del Fénix es algo más que amigos que no tienen dónde ir.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó al salón, seguida de su compañero, que la miraba incrédulo.

-Oye Lily… sé que nunca hemos sido "los mejores amigos" pero llevamos viviendo juntos cuatro meses y creo que te considero mi amiga pero… ahora mismo estoy perdido… ¿de qué demonios hablas?

-De que tú y yo no nos vamos a quedar aquí mirando. Es Navidad. Las familias de sangre pura se reúnen, y tú y yo sabemos que será un gran acontecimiento.

-¿Quieres interrumpir una reunión de mortifagos?-a Sirius empezó a gustarle la idea, y no se dio cuenta de que Lily le lanzaba una escoba y una capa sacadas del escobero de la terraza.

-VAMOS a espiar una reunión de mortifagos; en las mismísimas narices de Voldemort.-sus ojos brillaron.-En casa de Abraxas Malfoy.

-Ahora comprendo por qué le gustas tanto a James-sonrió con picardía y Lily fingió que no le oía-Esa capa es suya.

La chica se miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida.

-Pero te queda mejor a ti.-se apresuró a decir Black- Esta escoba también es suya, pero supongo que te dejará usarla…-Lily sonrió con suficiencia, y en un gesto completamente instintivo, se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

* * *

_**Notas:** Hola!!! Tengo cosillas que comentar respecto a este segundo capítulo…_

_El tema más importante es el de las fechas. He leído todos los libros, pero no los tengo, con lo que no puedo acudir a consultar detalles y supongo que hay cosas que no serán fieles al cien por cien. Una de las cosas que más me preocupaban de esta historia es el asunto de las fechas y las edades:_

_1). Con respecto a las **fechas**, sabemos por el séptimo libro (es lo único que he sacado de este libro, dije que nada de spoilers) que Lily, James y contemporáneos nacieron en el 1960 y ambos murieron en el 1981, la noche de Hallowen. Harry tiene casi año y medio (ha nacido en el 80). Por lo tanto, los Potter acabaron Hogwarts en el 78 (empezaron séptimo en el 77, cuando cumplieron los 17). Y aquí tenemos un pequeño conflicto: en dos años y medio acabaron el colegio, se formó la orden, se casaron, tuvieron un hijo y murieron. ¡plop! Todo seguido. Durante ese tiempo, los Longbottom debieron de llevar una trayectoria parecida…_

_2). Con respecto a las **edades** y derivando del mismo tema, el de las fechas... No sé cuál de las hermanas Black es la mayor, ni el orden que llevan. Me tomé la libertad de colocar a Andrómeda en primer lugar dado que Tonks es, mínimo, seis años mayor que Harry¿no?. A no ser que la diferencia de edad fuera mínima, la segunda hermana tenía que ser Narcissa, a no ser que hubiera tenido a Draco con menos de 19 años, más o menos… esto llevó a plantearme que quizá los Malfoy fueran verdaderamente MAYORES que los Potter. Pero eso me lo planteé después de escribir y publicar el primer capítulo, así que Bellatrix tuvo que conformarse con el tercer puesto. Establecí que Frank y Alice son contemporáneos a Lily porque me pareció que daba más juego a la historia, simplemente. Con respecto a los Weasly… ufff, eso fue difícil. Para empezar, no sé cuántos años se llevan los mayores entre sí, pero dado que los gemelos tienen dos años más que Harry (1978), Bill era, mínimo, del 75. Sus padres, por lo tanto, debían de tener unos cinco años más que los Potter. La edad de Fabian y Gideon es libre, dado que no se sabe casi nada de ellos. La de Ojoloco también, pero tomado siempre como más mayor. Creo que Regulus no será más de un año menor que Sirius, puesto que se unió a los mortifagos nada más acabar el colegio, alcanzó gran confianza dentro del círculo de Voldemort y antes de morir los Potter, ya había muerto… Por último, decir que Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson están metidos en el mismo año simplemente por usar nombres conocidos a la hora de hablar de mortífagos. Me parecería EXCESIVA casualidad que nada menos que seis parejas de contemporáneos se pusieran a procrear todos el mismo año…. (James, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Frank)_

_Otra cosa que tengo que advertir es que este fic no es alegre. Ni mucho menos. La época entre el fin del colegio de los merodeadores y la muerte de James es una época oscura, difusa y dura, muy dura: hay muchas muertes en poco tiempo, desapariciones y secuestros: Voldemort quiere dividir su alma (está en ello) y su plan está cada vez más afianzado. Los últimos meses debieron de ser muy movidos entre el lado oscuro…_

_Pido perdón por los deslices de las edades, dado que es posible que no cuadren con los libros._

_Como podréis comprobar, es un capítulo mucho más detallado que el anterior, hay menos huecos de tiempo entre escena y escena. No quise recrearme en la muerte de Harry Evans ni en detalles sobre la compra del piso y todo eso. Si me enrollo tanto con la descripción de la casa se debe a que me interesa saber cómo podían vivir los miembros de la Orden cuando la Orden era una entidad con fuerza. Aparentemente ahora no es que sea una gran acción, pero todo a su debido tiempo. También quería darles un poco más de vida a personajes un tanto olvidados, como los Longbottom, cuya tortura me parece nada despreciable (lo que tuvieron que sufrir ellos también…)._

_Una última cosa. Soy incapaz de recordar cuándo hace Trelawny (se escribe así??) la profecía de Harry y Voldemort. Me refiero a fecha medianamente exacta (año y época del mismo: invierno, verano, etc). Si era de mañana o de noche me importa menos._

_Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima!!_

_Si teha gustado, deja tu review.. porfa porfa porfa !!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	3. The memory remains

_Hola!! He aquí el tercer capítulo.Quiero agradecer enormemente a Thaly Potter Black, Gwen Diasmore ( lo de la profecía me corre una prisa relativa, no te apures) y Grey Lady, que dejaron sus reviews el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias!!!. Tengo que decir que a partir de ahora no sé el ritmo que llevará esto, porque el dia 17 empiezan las clases y las prácticas, así que no sé cómo andaré de tiempo para escribir..._

_Como recomendación musical os sugiero The Memory Remains, de Metallica, preferiblemente la versión incluida en el álbum S&M._

* * *

Cruzaron el cielo como estrellas fugaces. A pesar de la velocidad, Sirius mantenía la distancia; Evitando una antena de televisión, Lily realizó una extraña pirueta y tuvo que enderezarle la escoba.

-¡Evans! Deja las acrobacias para los profesionales. Lo de "misión suicida" era solo una ironía-gritó contra el viento, mientras la chica intentaba recomponer su pálido rostro.

-Oh, vamos, Black, los dos sabemos quién hubiera sido buscador de Gryffindor si Potter hubiera faltado a las pruebas-Sirius ahogó una carcajada y Lily se relajó.

La mansión Malfoy se alzaba imponente en un rincón perdido entre los bosques.Se detuvieron en el aire, observando el perímetro. La casona, construida en piedra blanca, con amplios tejados de pizarra negra, tenía la apariencia de palacio real, con los minaretes de los áticos propios de los ensanches de los siglos de Oro de la arquitectura europea, escudos de armas en las columnatas de la escalera y ventanales de cristales batientes dominando la fachada principal. El cuerpo central, el más alto, alzaba su planta frente a una explanada verde rematada de setos perfilados por elfos domésticos, con fuentes escondidas entre la maleza. Las naves laterales remataban en cúpulas acabadas en lucernarios, coronados por un remate de forja siguiendo el escudo de la familia.

La escalinata principal desbocaba en un porche sombrío, con una alfombra verde oscuro que bajaba por los escalones hasta besar el camino de piedras que llegaba desde la verja. Los cobertizos traseros, destartalados pero bien conservados, serían probablemente hogar de los perros de presa, los caballos y los utensilios del jardín. Lily se preguntó cuál de todas las chabolas que asolaban el rincón más apartado sería el hogar de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Crees que Lucius heredará todo esto?

Black bufó.

-Supongo que detrás de ese carácter tan fiero e inteligente no guardarás una ilegalidad como la de ser animaga no reconocida… ¿no?-preguntó con fastidio. Chasqueó la lengua.

-No, eso solo es propio de lo que usan una XXL en orgullo-siseó. Pareció contrariada, pero no dijo nada.

-Sería inteligente, ya que estamos aquí, _entrar_-miró de reojo a Lily y supo que ella estaba tragando saliva, un poco nerviosa.-Necesitaremos coger algún pelo de mortifago.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para tener una reserva para fabricar poción multijugos, obviamente!-se exasperó Sirius. Ella suspiró.

-¿Puedes transformarme en una polilla?-pidió con timidez, mientras el chico la miraba con los ojos como platos, atónito.-Para entrar, digo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas eso a mí?-Evans rodó los ojos.

-¡Eres un perro¡Todo el mundo te verá entrar!

Sirius alzó una ceja, en una mueca de "_ey__, nena_", y Lily le golpeó en el hombro.

-Soy listo, soy Gryffindor, soy Black-canturreó-Soy un genio, soy…

-¿Un plasta?

-Invisible-arrastró las palabras, molesto, mientras desplegaba la capa de James- Por no añadir que tu salvación, ahora que mi querido amigo no puede oírme…-se excusó.

Lily frunció el ceño, entre enfadada y divertida. Acabó cogiendo la capa y obligando a Sirius a descender tras ella.

Apostados frente a la ventana, él como perro y ella como polilla (tras una ardua discusión a brazo partido), se colocaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Abraxas, un hombre mayor, con el pelo cano, ricamente vestido y ademanes aristocráticos, saludaba a sus invitados, que se desenvolvían con habilidad entre la gente, yendo de una sala a otra, sigilosos como serpientes. Cuando la puerta principal se abrió y un elfo doméstico anunció a los cuatro vientos que Severus Snape acababa de llegar, las alas de Lily temblaron.

Snape alzó la vista, mirando a través de sus cortinas de pelo negro. Tenía dieciocho años, pero aquel miedo que despuntaban sus pupilas era semejante al que ella le había visto a lo largo de todos los años de colegio. Miedo a ser descubierto. Miedo a ser inferior. Miedo a ser despreciado. Miedo a ser ridiculizado. Miedo a no ser nadie durante el resto de su vida… Lily lo miró de arriba abajo, intentando comprenderle. Sintió una punzada de angustia al verle allí. Él era vulnerable, y eso le hacía peligroso. De pronto, supo que los instintos perrunos de Sirius la estaban vigilando e intentó relajarse.

El momento crucial de la noche llegó poco después. Las puertas se abrieron y un elfo doméstico muy joven, ataviado con una funda de almohada, anunció con voz chillona la entrada en el salón principal de la familia Black.

Sirius apretó los dientes con furia, soltando un gruñido hastiado, sintiendo las tripas revolvérsele. Lily rogó a los dioses que le dieran calma durante tres horas más, o acabarían siendo una estupenda cena. Los padres de Sirius entraron en la sala seguidos de un séquito que recibió miradas de admiración y respeto. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan entraron con paso firme, sembrando el silencio en la casa.

Como golpe de efecto final, la figura de Regulus Black se recortó en la puerta, la capa cayendo desde los hombros, mirando con aplomo por encima de su barbilla, examinando sabandijas. Los ojos transmitían poder, y miedo. El paso fue decidido, mientras se quitaba un sombrero negro decorado con una cinta verde, en un ademán que acompañó de elegancia al portar el anillo de los Black en su mano derecha, que pudo ser visto al quitarse el guante blanco que lo cubría. Bellatrix apretó los dientes, furiosa ella también. El silencio que acompañó la entrada de Regulus en la casa explotó tras el sonido quedo de sus zapatos nuevos en el encerado suelo. Giró sobre sí mismo, contemplando el hogar de los Malfoy, sin admiración, antes de volverse al dueño y decir, en tono casualmente despreciativo.

-Bonita choza, Malfoy.

* * *

La incursión en casa de Abraxas Malfoy dio sus frutos esa misma noche. El camino de regreso, montados cada uno sobre su escoba, fue en silencio absoluto. La mente de Lily maquinaba planes uno tras otro, trazaba líneas invisibles entre las personas que había visto allí reunidas, las entrelazaba como si fueran piezas de un mágico puzle, buscando la importancia que cada una de ellas tendría en la pirámide total.

Sirius iba sumido en una extraña desazón. En la cena de Navidad había estado Regulus, completamente engalanado. Aquello era una presentación en sociedad en toda regla. Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa habían estado de exquisitos anfitriones, haciendo gala de su anunciado compromiso para ese mismo mes, mientras que Bellatrix y Rodolphus habían paseado su ostentoso futuro entre los invitados menos agraciados. Severus Snape tenía cara de pocas navidades, pero no era eso lo más llamativo.

Sirius sabía que toda la gente estaba pendiente de una gran aparición que no se produjo. Evidentemente, a Lord Voldemort las fiestas navideñas le daban más bien frío, y no pensaba presentarse en casa de sus monos de feria a reírles las gracias. Lo agradecía, Sirius, puesto que si Ryddle hubiera estado presente, probablemente no hubiera podido contenerse. Lo que más le había revuelto el estómago habían sido esos aires petulantes de su hermano pequeño, un tipo simple y cortés, metido en una fiesta que le estaba demasiado grande. Regulus se había convertido en la mascota de su madre. Quería pensar que solo lo hacía porque no era lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirle los pasos. Pero a veces creía que eso le hacía más daño todavía, si cabe.

Al llegar a casa, prefirió ir directamente a dormir, puesto que era ya bien entrada la madrugada. Evans, en cambio, completamente activa, y recitando una lista de nombres de forma enfermiza, cogió papel y tinta y se sentó en la mesa de comer a rellenar pergaminos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Black hizo su aparición, encontró tres cajas de cartón perfectamente alineadas levitando a la altura de su cabeza, cada una con una etiqueta: A-H; I-O; P-Z. Metió la mano en la primera, al azar, y sacó algo que parecía un sobre. Venía etiquetado como "_Carrow, Alecto_": en el interior, dos pergaminos completamente estructurados: infancia, padres, antecedentes de sangre, colegio (datos escolares, casa, hechos relevantes, materias sobresalientes, expedientes de expulsión, títulos honoríficos… estos últimos campos estaban en blanco y Sirius sonrió), formación posterior a Hogwarts, antecedentes penales, muggles y mágicos, residencia actual, familia directa y nivel económico.

Sirius dejó escapar un silbido de admiración cuando dirigió la vista hacia un nuevo cuadro que presidía el salón, junto con el Mapa del Merodeador (que Lily había colgado cuando se quedaron solos): un organigrama representando las influencias y los bandos de los que disponía el Lord: familias, especies asociadas (hombres lobo, por ejemplo), recursos económicos, emplazamientos de cuarteles, cárceles, zulos, y demás.

Y rendida en el sofá, tapada con la capa de James, Lily dormía emitiendo ronroneos quedos.

* * *

_-¡¡__Expelliarmus__!!-_la voz de Lily resonó en la sala de duelo, apuntando directamente a Sirius, quien esquivó el ataque con habilidad.

-¡Tienes que atacarme, Lily! Desarmándome no evitarás que te mate-se enfureció, al comprobar que Evans era incapaz de lanzarle un hechizo de los fuertes. Era lista, era rápida, fuerte de movimientos y bastante decidida. Pero era incapaz de lanzar una maldición, y eso, en aquellos tiempos, era un error que costaba la vida. Le lanzó un hechizo que la golpeó en el pecho, dándose contra la pared, y haciéndola caer al suelo. Se acercó a ella, y le tendió la mano. Lily, visiblemente ofendida, con el orgullo maltrecho, se aferró a su brazo, cerca del codo, en un gesto que Sirius solo había visto en hombres. Se levantó ella misma, sin dejar que él tirara de su cuerpo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser débil en momentos cruciales. Hasta ahora, la táctica de la Orden había sido defensiva. Ella quería atacar, responder, tras lo visto en casa de los Malfoy. La voz de Sirius, burlona pero seria, siseando igual que había visto hacer a Snape, la sacó de sus casillas.- Si no te defiendes, te machacarán. Te aplastarán igual que hicieron con tu padre _muggle_-el deje final fue sardónico y cruel.

Lily sintió que las venas del brazo derecho se le hinchaban, con un deje de furia desatado.

_-¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!-_ gritó apuntando a Sirius. Black derrapó tumbado en el suelo unos cuantos metros, retorciéndose de dolor, acertado por el haz rojo de la varita de Lily, que la sostenía impasible, mirándole desde arriba.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, la sonrisa del Merodeador, Sirius le alzó el pulgar de la mano izquierda, con un gesto de enhorabuena.

* * *

La mañana del último día del año, la lechuza de James llegó cuando Lily aún estaba en el baño (en el que se había metido gritando algo parecido a "_yo no voy a cenar con los Potter")_ Black tomó aire antes de irrumpir en el aseo y desatar la furia pelirroja.

Sin embargo, encontró a Lily completamente vestida: capa limpia, túnica medianamente de gala, zapatos nuevos y recién peinada. Sirius dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona cuando la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué decías de los Potter?

* * *

La consumía.

Sin remedio.

Aquella espera la estaba matando.

Encerrada en casa, una semana, esperando que volviera la gente y tuviera compañía. Echaba de menos a Alice y sus despistes, a Frank y sus silencios, a Ojoloco y sus discursos…vagaba como alma en pena por el pasillo, arriba y abajo, topándose con Sirius cada dos por tres, sin mirarlo.

Ni siquiera había notado que habían sido tres las noches que se había quedado sola porque Sirius estaba de guardia vigilando a su madre.

Descubrió un día, casi por accidente, que le gustaba más el tacto de la capa de James que el de la suya, y que se la ponía para salir a volar un rato por la noche, o cuando se dormía en el sofá leyendo. El olor que desprendía se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Recordaba su mirada el día de Navidad, cuando le presentó a su madre -"_Lily__, una amiga_"-, y la señora Potter la había estrechado entre sus brazos con aquella mirada de "_pobre chica_", dando a entender que la recordaba del día que se presentó en su casa llorando. La comida había estado bien, la compañía, agradable. Los Potter no habían hecho más preguntas que las necesarias y James y Sirius resultaron ser bastante educados en presencia de gente adulta.

Habían llegado los regalos de Alice y Frank, junto con una carta que anunciaba que iban a casarse en Febrero, por lo que Lily pegó un grito que provocó que el señor Potter saliera de la cocina armado con un cuchillo y la varita. Desde entonces, Lily no paraba de pensar. ¿Casarse¿Alice iba a casarse¿Con diecinueve años? Cuando estaba a punto de marearse, se sentó. James se había sentado junto a ella, mirándola con cautela.

-¿No te parece bien?

-¿Bien?- Lily dudó, sorprendida.- No… no lo sé… ¡no estamos para pensar en bodas...¡Estamos en guerra!

-Pero ellos se quieren…

-¡Pero no nos vamos a morir mañana…!

La mirada de James se intensificó cuando sintió que Lily se arrepentía de sus propias palabras. Morir mañana no era algo descartable.

-Nadie nos ha asegurado que eso no vaya a ser así, Lily- ella asintió.- ¿Por qué arriesgarse, entonces?

-¿Por qué arriesgarse de otra manera? –rebatió ella, testaruda.

* * *

Enero de 1979 fue un mes duro para la Orden.

Una semana después del regreso de todos los miembros, ocurrió la primera tragedia de ese año, que no había hecho más que comenzar.

De madrugada, se escucharon pasos rápidos en el pasillo, y un aletear de lechuzas asustadas. Se oyó el chasquido de un patronus y la casa entró en movimiento. Cuando Lily se levantó, Alice ya no estaba en su cama. Amelia Bones y su primo, un recién llegado, se habían quedado en el salón, poniéndose al día. Toda la Orden estaba allí.

Ojoloco hacía su entrada en la chimenea, callado como una estatua, seguido de Kingsley, que había desocupado su puesto en el ministerio. El patronus era de Arthur Weasley.

Fabian y Gideon Prewett acababan de morir, a manos de cinco mortifagos con los que habían combatido hasta ser abatidos. Se habían llevado a tres por delante, pero eso no les bastó.

Emmeline Vance fue la primera en sollozar. Peter le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pálido como la cera. Sirius y Remus enmudecieron.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Frank. Alice le pisó, pero él lo ignoró. Había cosas que debían ser separadas, y una era la guerra de la empatía.- No estaban de guardia en el ministerio, ni seguían a nadie.-señaló el tablón.- ¿Dónde estaban?

-Protegiendo a la señora Evans-la voz trémula de James surgió entre la multitud. La mirada verde de Lily se clavó en él. Estática, aterradora y aterrada. Sus pupilas brillaban con fuerza, opacas y sin vida. Metálicas y duras. Sintió que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo, uno a uno, produciendo un sonido que creyó que todos los demás podrían oír.

-Ella está viva-terminó Alastor.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una pesada manta de nieve. Fría, cortante, abrasadora. La mirada de Lily quemaba. Quemaba la piel y el aire, chirriaba en silencio con gritos inaudibles, hasta que James no pudo sostener su mirada y le tembló el labio inferior.

Sollozó.

Nunca nadie volvió a ver a James Potter llorando, desde aquella noche.

* * *

_Just listen, they play my song  
Ash to ash, dust to dust...  
Fade to black_

Cruzó las puertas con furia, la capa ondeándole los pies, imparable, indestructible. Sentía que todo el lugar se agachaba a modo de reverencia. Luchar sin descanso, decían sus ojos.

Cruzó pasillos y más pasillos, cuando todavía no había amanecido. La voz de Arthur hablando a través del patronus le martilleaba los oídos, pelada y seca. La sangre en los cuerpos de Fabian y Gideon, que todavía no habían visto porque habían sido llevados a su hermana Molly, se le antojaba oscura y pesada. Se preguntaba si la suya sería igual al morir.

El rostro de una anciana vulnerable se apoderaba de su alma, clavándole como astillas de fuego la memoria y el recuerdo. Su espíritu se golpeaba contra las paredes, su alma gritaba, con gritos desgarradores, uno por uno todos los pedazos que le habían arrancado.

Llevaba las uñas clavadas en la palma de la mano, con la sangre espesa goteando a lo largo de todo el corredor. La gárgola la esperaba, paciente y tranquila. No dijo nada, mas ésta se abrió, solícita. Demasiado bien sabía qué había venido a hacer.

Abrió la puerta desde lejos, sin sacar la varita, sin alzar la voz, que dudaba que todavía tuviera. Albus Dumbledore la miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con una sonrisa seria en la mirada, admirado y preocupado. Como solo la miraba a ella para darle la enhorabuena.

Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio del director, antes de bajar un poco la cabeza, abandonando su gesto altivo. La voz iba a ser clara, limpia, audible, fresca y sin rencor. Luchó contra la mirada azul que le preguntaba si estaba bien, y sabía que sus ojos verdes solo transmitirían indiferencia.

-Se acabó.-dijo.-Se acabó dirigir la Orden desde la sombra, Albus – jamás se hubiera atrevido a llamar al director por su nombre, pero ahora el respeto la traía bien fresca.- Se acabó mirar desde las ventanas. Tenemos gente y tenemos poder.

-¿Qué propones, Lily?

-Atacar, y no defender. Actuar, no solo proteger.-los ojos comenzaron a brillarle con más fuerza.-Somos el enemigo, y lo demostraremos. Hay nombres, lugares, fechas. No voy a permitir que mi gente se convierta en un montón de huesos convertidos en santos. Los Prewett murieron protegiendo a mi madre, y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Murieron defendiéndola y los mortifagos fueron más rápidos-estaba elevando el tono de voz, demostrando toda la rabia que sentía, a pesar de haberse prometido que no iba a dejarse llevar.- ¿POR QUÉ? –Gritó ahora ya fuera de sí.- Y no se le ocurra decirme que son más listos que nosotros, porque soy la mejor alumna que ha pisado este colegio…-apretó los dientes y sintió deseos de tirar todos aquellos artilugios plateados que decoraban el despacho de Dumbledore contra las paredes, furiosa consigo misma y contra todos los malditos mortifagos.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-He de suponer que quieres hacerte cargo de las estrategias de ataque, entonces.

-Ha de suponer que si piensa dirigir un ejército igual que si fuera un colegio, tal vez no obtenga buenos resultados.-aspiró, rechinando los dientes, siseando.

-Sea, Lily. Cuenta con mi apoyo y mis recursos.-se levantó de la silla y quedaron frente a frente, retándose con la mirada.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Morir mañana. Hoy aún me queda algo por hacer.

* * *

La Orden no dormía. Nadie podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar en que hacía apenas seis horas, los hermanos Prewett estaban cenando a su lado, una especie de pollo frito que Peter se había ofrecido a cocinar. Ahora, eran dos cadáveres a punto de ser enterrados en el jardín de La Madriguera. Alice aspiraba con dificultad. Frank no la miraba. Nadie había hecho preguntas, ni quisiera Lily. La señora Evans estaba viva y ningún muggle se había enterado. Sirius cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, impaciente. Lily se había marchado hacía dos horas, por la chimenea, sin decir nada, sin cambiarse de ropa, sin más. Remus alzó la vista y la paseó por sus compañeros. Suponía que la chica no querría verlos allí a todos, esperándola deseosos de noticias que seguramente no querría contar. Dio un par de palmadas y la gente se volvió a mirarle.

-Todo el mundo a dormir. Mañana habrá que ir por turnos a casa de los Weasley, así que a la cama. Quiero alerta permanente, una persona despierta por dormitorio en turnos de una hora, para no cansarse demasiado. Escribid a casa informando, pero escribid en clave. Si alguien tiene que marcharse, lo hará tras pasar por un interrogatorio.

-¿¿Crees que tenemos un espía??-preguntó una voz, aterrada.

-Creo que todo es poco.-la mirada de hielo de Remus disolvió la muchedumbre. Él mismo tiró de Pettigrew y Black y los llevó al dormitorio.

Cinco minutos después, Lily hizo su aparición tras las llamas verdes de la chimenea. La mirada ya no le brillaba. Su respiración era tranquila, su paso decidido y bien encaminado, hacia un James preocupado e incómodo.

Lo miró a los ojos tres segundos escasos.

-No fui yo quien te besó aquella noche en la terraza- la voz era ronca. Él asintió. Sabía que había sido él quien había dado el primer paso. Ahora ella estaba allí. No quería parecer que quería aprovecharse de ella, y permaneció quieto.

Todo lo quieto que James Potter podía estar instantes antes de que Lily Evans se lanzara a sus brazos, con un beso profundo y triste, impaciente y ansioso, que le erizó la piel de la nuca, allá donde se enlazaron las manos de ellas, seguras y sin temor, mientras el abrazo crecía.

En un eterno presente.

El presente de la guerra.

* * *

_Vamos a luchar_

Las palabras de Lily habían caído con fuerza sobre todos los presentes.

-Para los que no lo sabéis, el mando de la Orden lo tiene Dumbledore- pasó la mirada por todos los presentes.-Fui a hablar con él, y creo que debéis saber algo. Hasta ahora nos hemos dedicado a esperar a gente que quería hacer algo, pero no hemos hecho realmente nada…

-Hemos protegido a gente-dijo alguien entre la multitud, en tono acusador. Lily evitó entrar al trapo y continuó.

-Eso era no hacer NADA. Los mortífagos se reúnen, al menos con cierta frecuencia, en casa de Abraxas. Los más avispados habrán visto los archivos que hay en esas cajas-señaló los expedientes.- No sabemos los nombre de todos, y dudo que algún día lleguemos a ello, pero tenemos que ser conscientes de la situación. Hay aliados a los que no conocemos. No contamos con el favor de ninguna criatura no humana a la que le interese esta guerra. Los gigantes y los hombres lobo están captados por Voldemort. Estamos solos con el ministerio, y la política no es ligera en estas ocasiones. Quiero vigilar el ministerio. Quiero que vigiléis a todos y cada uno de los miembros que trabajan allí, durante dos semanas, hasta descartar que alguno será desleal.-se volvió a una chica delgada y pálida que había allí sentada. Acababa de inscribirse a la Orden, recién terminados sus estudios para auror-Hestia Jones es nuestro infiltrado en el departamento de Aurores…

-¿Y Alastor?-preguntó una voz.

-Alastor tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse-rugió la voz de Moody desde la chimenea, de donde acababa de aparecer.- Por ejemplo, de vigilaros a vosotros.

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero contraseña en la puerta principal, en la chimenea y en acceso a los dormitorios. Quiero un interrogatorio completo y asegurarme que no tenéis nada que ocultar…

-¡Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros!

-Tú puedes confiar en quien quieras, Diggle, yo confiaré en quien sepa que no va a lanzarme una imperdonable por la espalda.- Moody se volvió de espaldas.- Kingsley se ocupa del ministro. Quiero que alguien siga, a sol y sombra, a Fudge.

-¿A Cornellius?-preguntó Lupin, asombrado. Ojoloco asintió.

-Será propuesto ministro dentro de unos años, cuando acabe la actual legislatura. Quiero que esté limpio… pueden pasar millones de cosas de aquí a entonces, pero quiero asegurarme del HOY. Dejaremos de vigilar Hogwarts; con Dumbledore al frente no hay peligro. Si veis un mortífago por la calle, aunque sea tomando un helado, quiero que lo sigáis, lo desarméis, lo interroguéis, y si creéis que habéis terminado con él… lo matéis.-alguien palideció.- El que crea que prefiere esconderse antes de luchar, que haga el equipaje, no volveré a dar la oportunidad de desertar. A nadie.- Bones asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Nadie se movió.- Fabian y Gideon cayeron luchando, y no dejaremos que haya sido en vano. Quiero las malditas cabezas de esos desgraciados sobre esta mesa en el menor tiempo posible. Quiero que deis la cara, que no os escondáis, que recordéis que estáis aquí por el bien del resto de la gente.

-Alastor….- tosió Kingsley-Te estás emocionando…

-¿eh? –Ojoloco tartamudeó, confundido, y cogió un papel que había sobre la mesa, una de las múltiples listas que solía hacer Shacklebolt en sus ratos libres.-Aquí os dejo una lista con el nombre del miembro del ministerio a quien debéis vigilar. Dos semanas. Dos. Las 24 horas del día.

Alice suspiró. Frank se levantó a mirar la lista y volvió a sentarse, decepcionado. La señora de la limpieza parecía poco apasionante. Peter en cambio, se quedó completamente pálido. Sirius le dio un golpe en el brazo, haciéndolo reaccionar. El chico puso una mueca de asco y, con un sollozo, balbuceó.

-Dolores Umbridge…

* * *

Fred y George miraban desde sus capazos de mimbre a la gente que desfilaba desde el pasillo hasta la cabecera. No podían saber qué pasaba, y no recordarían aquel momento. A su lado, sentados en sillas de la primera fila, Bill, Charlie y Percy sí miraban todo con cierto miedo. El más pequeño estaba sentado encima de Bill, cuyos grandes ojos lo miraban todo, dándose cuenta de que nunca podría olvidar aquel momento. Charlie parecía curioso, mirando a todo el mundo, divertido por la cantidad de gente nueva, sin querer mirar hacia adelante.

Los ataúdes de Fabian y Gideon descansaban en las colinas de Ottery St. Catchpole, uno junto al otro. Por delante desfilaban personas calladas y acobardadas. Molly Weasley seguía sentada, rota por un dolor extraño y un llanto silencioso. Apretaba contra su pecho sus manos estremecidas, mientras Arthur le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, sin mirar a nadie.

Alice y Frank se dieron la mano, y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Él no dijo nada, solo la estrechó contra su pecho, susurrando algo en su oído.

Lily permaneció al fondo, con los ojos estallados en lágrimas. Dumbledore había llegado a la cabecera de la multitud, junto a los cadáveres, parecía dispuesto a decir unas palabras. La pelirroja decidió retirarse. No se sentía cómoda sabiendo que si su madre no hubiera estado vigilada, los hermanos seguirían vivos. Eso significaba que ella tenía que haber protegido mejor a su madre, y no lo había hecho.

Culpada de pronto por un sentimiento oscuro, se escabulló de la mirada azul de Aberforth Dumbledore, que seguía sentado a su lado, y levantándose precipitadamente, salió del lugar sin derramar una sola lágrima.

* * *

Abrió el baúl conteniendo el aliento.

Allí estaba. Cubierto de polvo, pero esperándola. Lo sacó con cuidado, casi con miedo, agradeciendo que estuviera casi sola en la casa. Oía las voces de Doge y Hestia en la cocina, y sabía que Peter estaba en el baño. Lo más probable era que el resto estuviera todavía fuera, ocupados en sus tareas de vigilancia. Hasta el momento, habían sido catorce los miembros del ministerio quienes habían sido descubiertos pasando información a magos relacionados con el Señor Oscuro. En algunos casos, se había tratado de un soborno con letras mayúsculas, en otros, una imperius. Los menos, eran gente pasada de bando por propia voluntad, infiltrados propios. Lo más difícil era saber quiénes eran mortífagos a ciencia cierta, antes de comenzar a destapar la manta, causar revuelo en el ministerio, y que el respaldo político que necesitaba la Orden se fuera al traste antes de llegar.

El ministro solía esconder la cabeza en momento de crisis, y aquella era la mayor crisis que se estaba viviendo. Los magos de alta política solían ladear la cabeza cuando eran interrogados sobre la cuestión y desviaban la conversación. ¿Muertes?.¿Desapariciones?.¿Dónde? Ellos no sabían nada. El Winzegamont también callaba, y Alastor volvía día tras día de un humor pésimo, con noticias poco agraciadas. Los aliados extranjeros de la Orden, amigos, familiares o magos amenazados en su territorio, habían comenzado a moverse. El brazo de Voldemort estaba llegando lejos, y eran muchas las naciones que miraban con sorpresa cómo debajo de sus narices ocurrían hechos graves, misteriosos. El ministro de Magia inglés no decía ni palabra.

Bulgaria fue el primer país en comenzar a enfadarse. Se decía que muchos de los nuevos amigos del Lord procedían de su escuela de Magia, y el ministro búlgaro no estaba dispuesto a permitir semejante infamia. Se estaba realizando una investigación abierta, un fuego a discreción sobre toda actividad sospechosa y aunque lo métodos no eran los más ortodoxos, habían tenido resultados.

Lily resoplaba cada vez que leía el periódico, furiosa contra todo tipo de prensa. Cada vez era más frecuente el número de artículos de jardinería, fruslerías de la alta sociedad, o anécdotas estúpidas a modo de efemérides. De la muerte de Fabian y Gideon no había habido ni una palabra.

Una tarde, Peter había montado en cólera. Había sido al día siguiente de los funerales. Estaba hojeando _El Profeta_, cuando comprobó que el diario no hacía mención a lo sucedido. Kingsley había entrado en ese momento, y Pettigrew se había lanzado contra él, blandiendo el periódico como si fuera un sable.

-¡¡ Esto es inadmisible!! – había gritado – Ni una sola palabra para los Prewett, Kingsley ¡¡ni una!!

El otro, paralizado, no supo qué contestarle.

-Quiero ver al jefe de redacción-exigió de nuevo Peter. Remus lo había mirado con admiración- Debe saberse que la gente está muriendo, y que no tenemos miedo. ¡Están haciendo lo que quieren que hagan! Si dejamos que tomen el poder de la prensa, estamos perdidos…. ¡¡La sociedad está perdida!!

La discusión había derivado en la libertad de expresión o algo parecido, y el licántropo había tenido que sujetar a Peter para que no mordiera a nadie. Finalmente, el auror había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y había prometido averiguar qué sucedía en la redacción.

Lily sacó lo que estaba buscando y lo dejó sobre la cama. Le pasó un dedo por la superficie polvorienta y sonrió.

Lo llevó al salón, y lo colocó encima del sofá. Buscó el enchufe detrás del sofá, e insertó la clavija, conteniendo el aliento. Levantó la tapa. El disco negro parecía mirarla a ella con la misma reverencia con la que ella lo miraba a él. Sacó el otro disco de la funda de cartón que llevaba en la otra mano, y se sentó.

Colocó el Lp recién adquirido de Pink Floyd sobre el disco negro, y le colocó encima la aguja. El plato Technnics que su padre había comprado, comenzó a girar, y Lily sintió ese mismo cosquilleo que probablemente sentía él cuando escuchaba el vinilo de la Filarmónica de Berlín tocando _Así habló Zaratustra_ bajo la batuta de Karaghan. Era entonces, cuando su padre alzaba la mano izquierda, acompañando el silencio inicial y el acorde furioso, y suspiraba.

_"La_ _vida sin música sería un error, hijas_" y aunque Lily sabía que su padre no era Nietzsche, siempre deseaba que aquella frase fuera suya, sobre todo porque aquella sonrisa que ponía escuchando aquel disco era la misma que evocaba cuando escuchaba a Lily cantar_Satisfaction_ a grito pelado dentro de la ducha.

-¿Lo conservas?-preguntó su padre, desde el retrato. Ella asintió, y él dejó escapar una risilla melancólica.- Era mucho peso…

- No quise deshacerme de él- se excusó Lily.

-¿Y ese disco?

-Es lo último de Floyd. Lo acabo de comprar-su padre escuchó atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Parece que no todo está perdido…

Ella asintió levemente, dudando si su padre se refería a la música, o a la guerra.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo unas cuantas cosas que comentar respecto a este capítulo. La primera es que no había pensado incluir la escena de casa de los Malfoy, pero pensé que sería bueno hacernos una idea de cómo es la atmósfera de los mortifagos. Son gente de dinero, de poder; grandes casas, joyas, y todo eso. Sin embargo, entre los mortífagos hay clases: al probre Snape nadie le ha hecho ni caso, pero Regulus Black entra como si la casa fuera suya. Por cierto, el elfo doméstico de la funda de almohada es Dobby. Parece que Frank consiguió vencer el miedo a su madre (eso no lo he decidido todavía XD) y los planes de boda están hechos. Estamos en 1979, y dado que harry y Neville nacieron en Julio de 1980... mucho tiempo no les queda._

_Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a lo de los Prewett. Queria algo realmente duro y dificil para la Orden, un golpe bajo que no se esperaran, para que se pusieran las pilas, para que Lily sacara su genio y viéramos esa versión femenina de Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore. Siento que les tocara a los pobres Fabian y Gideon ser los sacrificados, pero la propia Rowling dijo que murieron. Si me entretuve más en esta muerte que en la del padre de Lily es porque del padre de Lily sabremos más ahora que está en el retrato, y porque los hermanos Prewett eran parte de la Orden; su muerte afectó a todos sus miembros, directamente a la pobre Molly. Decir también que en el quinto libro, Sirius le dice a Harry que solo ha visto a Aberforth una vez. Aquí le tenéis._

_James llorando... veamos. Eso fue difícil de hacer creíble, porque el tópico es que James es el tipo duro. Sin embargo, también Harry es el elegido que se enfrenta a Voldy cuando es un crío, y también llora. El hecho de que "nadie lo vuelva a ver llorar nunca más", se debe a que ésta es la primera de muchas muertes en las filas de la Orden, y en el curso de la guerra uno deja de llorar por todas las bajas. Además, hay que añadirle el hecho de que mueren de servicio protegiendo a la señora Evans, teniendo en cuenta que Lily no sabía nada. Digamos que James también se siente un poco culpable, y que la ancianita ha estado a punto de morir también, y eso no se lo hubiera permitido. La madre Lily sobrevive, por el simple hecho de que si también hubiera muerto, el sacrificio de los Prewett hubiera sido en vano. Y eso yo no puedo consentirlo._

_Con respecto al tema de los discos...Pink Floyd publicó en el 79 su álbum The Wall, con una dura crítica al sistema educativo norteamericano. Me pareció interesante este tema, dado que "de padre mortifago, hijo mortifago", y que el ministro de magia está permitiendo incursiones del lado oscuro en sus filas, sin oponer resistencia. No sé, es una metáfora. Ya sé que esta escena es Enero del 79, pero... ¿¿podemos obviar el hecho de que es MUY probable que el álbum no saliera a la venta el primer dia del año?? Con respecto a la de los Rolling, ya me aseguré de que fuera anterior, jeje (Satisfaction es del 65)_

_Como he dicho más arriba, la recomendación musical es The memory remains, y la traducción de los versos que hay más arriba es_

_Solo escuchen, tocan mi canción  
Ceniza a la ceniza, polvo al polvo  
Fundirse en negro_

_Fortuna, fama, espejo vanidoso...Se volvió loca_

_Me interesa esta canción por la fuerza instrumental que tiene, porque me imagino a Lily caminando al ritmo del bajo y del redoble del batería, mientras camina por los pasillos del colegio buscando a Dumbledore. La letra le pega, quizá no demasiado, os puede parecer, pero la idea sí. The memory remains. La memoria permanece._

_Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, idea, crítica o lo que sea... al review!!_

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


	4. When you say nothing at all

_¡¡Hola!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo!!! Decir que sé que dije que sería una historia corta, unos cinco capítulos¿verdad? Bueno, vale, pues me equivoqué... creo que va para más largo... XD. Quiero dar las gracias a Thaly Potter Black, Gwen Diasmore (muchísimas gracias por la Profecía!!!!!) y Lizzie, que dejaron sus reviews y se merecen la dedicatoria de este capítulo!!! Por vosotras chicas, para sigáis leyendo ;) !!!_

_Aquío os lo dejo... espero que os guste!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: When you say nothing at all**

-Felicidades-la voz de James sonó a la espalda de Lily, mientras ésta seguía inmersa en la música. Se volvió, para mirarle, sorprendida. Supo que él no sabía cómo actuar, pues había estado tentado de acercarse y besarla, y luego ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera darle tan solo dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Lo resolvió quedándose estático, mirando sin más.

Entonces, ella tomó aire en un gesto mínimo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Supo que James había parpadeado, entre sorprendido y agradecido, y que probablemente ahora estuviera flotando a millones de años luz de la tierra.

-Iba a regalártela-dijo señalando su capa, que Evans llevaba puesta.- Pero veo que te la has apropiado, así que tendré que buscarme otro regalo.-ella sonrió, avergonzada. La verdad es que aquella capa llevaba desde la noche de Navidad metida entre sus cosas, encima de su mesa, tirada en su cama, sin haber reparado en que no le pertenecía.

-Lo siento-fue a quitársela pero él se lo impidió.

-Déjalo. Te queda mejor a ti-apuntó. Lily agachó la cabeza, soltando una risita.

-Sirius dijo que dirías eso…

-¿Sirius?-James rodó los ojos.-Oh, dios mío, mi mejor amigo ha decidido destruir mi vida sentimental….

Lily le dio un golpe en el hombro, ofendida.

-¡No dijo nada más!

-Porque no le diste tiempo… hazme caso… si quieres conservar tu buena impresión de mí, no hables con él-cuchicheó con discreción. Ella soltó una carcajada y de pronto él quedó súbitamente serio.-Oye, yo…

-No lo sé, James-dijo ella con gravedad.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decirte…-protestó él.

-Pero es que no sé lo que quiero-se miraron fijamente.-Creo que no es el mejor momento, creo que es peligroso, para nosotros mismos, y para toda la Orden. ¿Y si alguien se entera y lo usa para hacernos daño?; ¿Y si no sale bien?...

-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse….

- ¿No?-se cruzó de brazos, buscando millones de motivos que discutirle.- ¿Crees que voy a estarme callada sobre lo nuestro?- James alzó una ceja-¿Crees que Alice no vendrá, en cuanto crea ver algo mínimamente sospechoso, a preguntarme qué demonios me pasa contigo?

-Alice está demasiado ocupada con su boda…-rebatió James.-Además, si ella va a casarse y no le da miedo… ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos tú y yo?

Lily se quedó callada.

-Es que no sé lo que quiero, James. No sé si quiero, en este momento, nada serio con nadie. No porque seas tú, porque está claro que creo que siento algo por ti, pero…-tragó saliva.-Creo que podemos hacernos mucho daño, y a la Orden también. Si no sale bien…

-Si no sale bien… ¿Qué?-James estaba empezando a apretar los puños, visiblemente enfadado.-Haremos que salga bien Lily. Sé que puedes con ello… y sé que quieres intentarlo

La pelirroja suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Entonces, habló más para sí misma que para él.

-Es que aún no me lo creo…-abrió los ojos-No sé qué es lo que te gusta de mí, yo…

-Te he visto en la cresta de la ola, y después hundida. Me gustan tus ataques de furia; tus gritos de Prefecta resonando en el pasillo; tu mal humor por las mañanas; tu maniaco-obsesivo control sobre todas tus cosas; tu forma de estresarte por los exámenes; tu manera de perseguir a Alice por el comedor porque ha olvidado algo; tus apuntes tan bien ordenados, y la mirada que me echabas cuando me los pedías, así como la vergüenza que te daba pedirme a mí los míos; me gusta tu sentido del humor, muy negro y muy inglés… creo que no podía haber sido de otra manera-la mirada se intensificó y Lily se sintió desnuda, completamente vulnerable.-Creo que tienes cosas que nadie más tiene, que tienes cosas que nadie más puede darme…

Ella aprovechó su vacilación, completamente sonrojada, para rodar los ojos, revolverse el pelo tal como lo hacía él, y decir, mirando al suelo por encima del hombro:

-Lo sé, soy irresistible.

* * *

Febrero amaneció lluvioso, con una fina capa de nieve deshaciéndose sobre los tejados. Lily miraba a través de la ventana, bajo la capa de James y la bufanda de su madre, con una carta entre los dedos. A su espalda, Amelia, Hestia y Emmelince comentaban la boda de Alice y Frank, que no tardaría en llegar, y soltaban risas nerviosas.

Petunia estaba bien.

Se había casado, antes de Navidad, con aquel novio suyo al que Lily no aguantaba, un tal Vernon Dursley, un tipo gordo, maleducado y con malísimas pulgas, al que Lily nunca le había caído simpática.

Lo cierto es que el sentimiento era mutuo.

La boda había sido mediante una ceremonia religiosa, y se habían trasladado a vivir a Little nosequé, en Surrey. Número cuatro de Privet Drive. Evans suspiró al releerlo. Petunia decía algo así como que "_por si quería ir algún día_". Sintió la sangre hervirle. ¿Ir? Se sentía completamente incapaz de ir a ver a su hermana, para que ésta le mostrara su mundo de paz y felicidad en el que vivía, seguramente en una casita de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y con buganvillas en el jardín. La casa que ambas soñaban cuando eran pequeñas, y que Lily supo que nunca tendría desde la noche que encontrara el cadáver de su padre tirado en la acera, envuelto en el hedor de los mortifagos, la niebla verde y la serpiente enmarcando el cielo. No iba a ver a su hermana para sentirse más miserable. No podía ir y que ella le contara todas las cosas que había hecho con su madre durante su ausencia. No podía ir porque Fabian y Gideon habían muerto protegiéndola, y ahora ella no tenía valor para mirarse a la cara en el espejo. Ahogó un gemido para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta.

Podía hablar con James, podía contárselo y que le diera su opinión. Para algo era su mejor amigo¿no? Para algo pasaban noches largas e interminables, sentados ambos en la biblioteca, mirando libros y más libros, tomando notas y repasando pociones, con un solo libro para los dos, con una vela por testigo, susurrando chistes de pésimo humor, que Potter recitaba como si fuera la lista de la compra, para después asegurar que a él se los contaba Peter.

¿Sabes el chiste del martillo? Uno que tiene muchos golpes.

Lily había soltado una carcajada tremenda, escondiendo la cara entre la melena, avergonzada porque algo tan simple le hiciera tanta gracia. Y James la había mirado con seriedad, reprendiéndola por despertar a todo el mundo. Se habían quedado hasta tarde mirando las estrellas, hablando el uno sobre el otro, criticando al Ministerio, mientras ella le enseñaba cosas de los muggles y él le contaba las más famosas jugadas de Quidditch.

Tal vez para él todo fuera un poco más fácil. Tal vez, dado que su madre y su padre se sentían orgullosos de que su hijo fuera un héroe lo animara a seguir. A ella no le bastaba. Sabía la predilección que la señora Potter sentía por ella (para que negarlo, sabía que aquella mujer deseaba que algún día fuera su nuera…. Ilusa, pensaba Lily) y el afecto era mutuo. James recibía cartas semanales, y algún que otro día podía irse a casa a ver a su familia. Volvía con comida casera para un regimiento, capas de abrigo por si acaso, y un montón de novedades de las que se corrían entre los magos de su pueblo.

James era arrogante, era orgulloso, era divertido y podía llegar a ser encantador. Tenía defectos, como todo el mundo, pero era valiente. Y a Lily le gustaba que se enfadara con ella de vez en cuando, en vez de babearle cada dos por tres.

Pero, para qué engañarse, lo que más le gustaba era sentir su mirada penetrante resbalando por su cuerpo, mientras asentía con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida, sin tener ni idea de qué era lo que ella le estaba contando.

* * *

-Eh, Lupin, levántate-la voz de Elphias Doge resonó de pronto y Remus entrevió su figura a contraluz. Estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de los invitados, ése que siempre estaba vacío, tras pasar, con toda probabilidad, una de sus dos peores lunas llenas. La primera fue su primera vez, recién convertido en licántropo. Los medimagos le habían dicho que su estado emocional podía afectar a sus episodios de licantropía, y vaya si lo había hecho. Había sido la primera luna llena desde lo de los Prewett, y Remus sabía que había estado excepcionalmente furioso, sediento de venganza y de sangre. Se sentía más cansado, más triste, y mucho menos humano. No tenía ninguna gana de ponerse en pie, irse al baño y mirarse todas las heridas de aquella noche. Lo cierto es que se hubiera quedado eternamente bajo las sábanas, y no solo por el sueño.

Pero Doge parecía tremendamente molesto. Escuchó a Alastor bramando, con esa voz profunda e impetuosa.

-Déjalo en paz, Elphias, ha tenido mala noche.

-¿Mala noche?-replicó el otro-¡Todos llevamos semanas teniendo malas noches y no por eso desatendemos nuestros quehaceres!

Remus salió de la cama, arrastrándose. Alice, que salía del cuarto, se acercó, preocupada.

-Tienes una pinta horrible, Lupin-le tocó la frente-Tienes fiebre. Haz el favor de meterte de nuevo en la cama y ni se te ocurra salir en todo el día.

-¿QUÉ?-protestó Doge, mirando a Alice como si no la conociera.- ¡Dale una poción y que se ponga a trabajar! Lleva tres días deambulando por casa sin que nadie le diga nada, y ya va siendo hora de que haga algo…

-Cállate-Sirius llegó de improviso, mirando a Doge fijamente. El otro ignoró la mirada, gruñendo de hastío. Black miró a Remus y le señaló de nuevo la habitación.- Vuelve a la cama, Lunático, ya saldrás mañana.

Los ojos de Doge echaron chispas.

-Vais a contarme qué demonios está pasando aquí, ahora mismo- ordenó.- Llevo observando este comportamiento desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero una explicación lógica al hecho de que Remus Lupin tenga derecho a faltar a sus obligaciones con la Orden mientras el resto tenemos que rendir permanentemente.

-No tienes derecho a hacer esa acusación-Peter salió de su dormitorio, en pijama, pero despejado.-Deja en paz a tus compañeros y ocúpate de tus asuntos.

-Sólo está hablando por los demás-dijo otra voz. Mary Mcdonald había aparecido, saliendo del cuarto de encantamientos, un poco reservada, pero decidida.-Hace tiempo que se comenta que hay algo raro en esto.

Sirius gruñó y miró a Alastor, buscando su aprobación. Ojoloco pareció pensarlo con cuidado, y Alice tragó saliva.

-Supongo que tenéis razón. Todos hemos pasado los interrogatorios, y todos hemos sido aceptados de confianza. Si vivimos y luchamos juntos, tenemos que saberlo todo.-Peter suspiró, mirando a Lupin con compasión.

Fue Sirius quien habló, mirando a Doge, esperando que éste se arrepintiera de hacérselo confesar.

-Remus es un licántropo.

Doge abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, mirando a Sirius y a Lupin alternativamente.

-¿¿¿QUÉ???-Lupin cerró los ojos, mientras deseaba que la tierra se abriera, y lo tragase.

* * *

-Nunca habíamos hablado de esto-la voz de Frank sonaba apagada. Alice se sentó junto a él, en silencio.-Nos habíamos planteado muchas cosas, pero nunca esto.

-Lo sé.-no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y le cogió la mano. Tomó aire y alzó la vista. Él la miraba con fijeza y ella supo que era mucho más fácil- Mira, Frank, sé que te lo tenía que haber contado pero… ya no es lo mismo-susurró.-no es lo mismo contarte cosas de mis amigos porque eres mi novio, a contarte cosas de la Orden. Alastor dijo que no se lo contáramos a nadie y…

-Lo entiendo-dijo él. Alice parpadeó.-hasta ahora siempre nos habíamos toda la libertad de contárnoslo todo, sin importarnos nada. Todos los que nos contaban algo en plan "secreto", sabían que, si lo sabía uno, lo sabría el otro¿no?-ella asintió.- Ahora es diferente, porque esto es una guerra y hay muchos más riesgos… No me importa que no me contaras lo de la madre de Lily, Alice, si eso te iba a suponer problemas con Moody.

-Es que habrías querido participar y…-él no la dejó acabar.

-Lo sé, Alice, no te preocupes. Creo que a partir de ahora tenemos que respetar esas cosas. Las cosas de la Orden que se nos cuenten bajo confidencia, lo son entre nosotros¿de acuerdo?-propuso.-Y deberemos confiar el uno en el otro, más que antes.

-Más que antes-ella sonrió.-Pero… ¿podemos hacer una excepción?-Frank parpadeó.-Cuando uno de los dos sepa algo lo suficientemente importante, una traición, alguien en peligro, algo muy muy gordo… deberá contarlo.

Longbottom asintió, con efusividad.

-Está bien. Es una promesa.

* * *

-Remus….

-¡¡Déjame en paz!!

Sirius perseguía a Lupin a grandes zancadas por las escaleras del edificio. Remus había abandonado la casa tras la cara de horror de Mary y la mueca de Doge, de cuya mente no se le podían borrar. Estaba furioso con todo el mundo, y que Sirius le persiguiera no le estaba ayudando.

-¡Para!-gritó el moreno, perdiendo la paciencia. Lupin detuvo su pie antes de pasar al siguiente escalón.-Escúchame, Lunático…

Remus se volvió, muy despacio.

-Qué

-Mira, sé que no querías que lo supiera nadie, pero….-Sirius bajó los últimos escalones más despacio, retomando el aliento- Lo he estado pensando y…creo que debían de saberlo.

-¿Saberlo?-Remus bufó.-¿Para qué? Has visto sus caras, Sirius, y ya he pasado por esto otras veces. ¡Estábamos bien así! –gritó-Ahora creerán que estoy de parte de Voldemort, o que puedo ser peligroso y mil cosas más…

-¡¡Tú alquilaste este apartamento para todos nosotros!!-espetó Sirius –nadie va a pensar eso de ti, Remus, eso te lo aseguro. Creo que debían de saberlo por una sola razón.-blandió el dedo índice con fiereza.-Si algún día, a nosotros nos pasara algo…

-No digas tonterías..

-¡Déjame acabar!-Remus se encogió.-Si a nosotros nos pasara algo, estarías solo ante tu problema peludo, Remus, y eso no podrías hacerlo sin ayuda.

Lupin se estremeció.

-Si James o Peter o Lily o yo, o incluso los Longbottom, faltan algún día, el resto de la Orden debe de saber que tiene que ayudarte, y estar contigo.-Lupin bajó la vista, avergonzado.- Eso no se te había ocurrido¿verdad?

El licántropo negó con la cabeza y Sirius suspiró.

-Ahora vuelve a arriba y vamos a convencer al imbécil de Doge de que eres mansito como Mickey Mouse…

-¿Cómo quién?-Remus alzó la cabeza, alarmado. Sirius hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

-Oh, unos dibujos que veía Lily en su casa, en el chisme ese de las antenas… el teledivisor, creo.

* * *

Alastor estaba de un humor realmente pésimo.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de licantropía y Doge parecía haber entrado en razón. La Orden aceptó con comprensión el tema de Lupin, y no volvió a hablarse del asunto; al menos, en público. Todos sabían que existía cierto recelo, pero dado que se había demostrado que Lupin no era en absoluto peligroso en su vida cotidiana, los ánimos se habían calmado pronto. El chico parecía más animado, y se habían terminado las dos semanas de vigilancia intensiva en el ministerio. Como resultado, fueron veinte los calificados como sospechosos, y la Orden comenzó a barajar planes de interrogatorio, poco vistosos, para no levantar las armas. Fudge fue catalogado de "no amenaza" y _E__l Profeta_ recuperó ligeramente –aunque sólo ligeramente-su línea crítica y sincera.

Dumbledore, al frente del colegio, seguía teniendo la sartén por el mango, como hubiera dicho Gideon. Sin embargo, el miedo seguía creciendo. Algunos hijos de muggles habían sido atacados en su propia casa, acabando con la misma, siempre con la marca tenebrosa brillando en el cielo. El propio Moody había tenido un desagradable encuentro con un grupito de mortifagos esa misma mañana.

De ahí que su humor fuera pésimo.

El incidente le había costado ocho cicatrices y una noche en San Mungo. Además, llevaba encima un sobre con una información valiosísima, que si caía en manos ajenas podía ser utilizada para destruirles completamente.

Alerta permanente.

Gruñó con desaprobación para sí mismo, y atrajo el sobre hacia él con un movimiento de varita. Lo abrió cuando se aseguró de estar completamente solo.

Era una foto. El día que todos se marcharon a celebrar las navidades en familia, él mismo había propuesto hacerla. La Orden del Fénix. Sus miembros le saludaron desde el papel, sonriendo. El grupo era numeroso, y muy joven. Recordó lo que le había costado convencer a Aberforth Dumbledore para que fuera a posar con ellos. El hombre había llegado tarde, se había colocado al final, y había desaparecido tras la foto. Pocos habían llegado a verle. Alastor dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, mirando las caras de todos sus compañeros. Algunos apenas tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Otros eran fieros, buenos luchadores, gente optimista y con un futuro brillante. Sin embargo, muchos no llegarían a ver el final de esa guerra, y él lo sabía. Aquello no había hecho más que comenzar…

Si… Alastor Ojoloco Moody estaba de un humor realmente pésimo aquella noche…

* * *

Lily tomó aire con muchísimas paciencia. En su oído resonaban las palabras de James.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-había preguntado con preocupación. Ella había negado, muchas veces, hasta que él se dio por vencido.

Ahora, ella estaba sola frente a la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, pasando su peso de un pie a otro, antes de llamar al timbre. Se aseguró ir lo más decente posible (había hecho lo que nunca jamás en su vida hacía: plantarse delante de un espejo e ir probando una combinación tras otra, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice. Cada propuesta aprobada, había sido valorada por James, y hasta que ambos no estuvieron de acuerdo, no pudo salir de casa), alisándose el abrigo de pana, por la rodilla, y calándose un poco más el gorro que Alice le había tejido aquella Navidad.

La puerta se abrió silenciosa y su hermana apareció en el umbral. Se miraron durante unos segundos, observándose en la distancia. Lily hubiera sido capaz de lanzarse a sus brazos, y leyó en los ojos de Petunia que lo hubiera agradecido, pero Vernon hizo su aparición tras ella y rompió la magia del momento.

-Hola, Lily-la miró de arriba abajo y la pelirroja pareció pasar el examen. Tanto su hermana como él estrecharon su mano y los tres rieron nerviosos. E incómodos. Tras un titubeo, Vernon preguntó¿Has venido sola?

-No, siento el retraso, estaba aparcando el coche-la voz de James salió de detrás de Lily, según caminaba por el jardín. Lily se volvió, sorprendida, manteniendo su autocontrol para evitar cualquier índice de sobresalto, mientras el moreno le tendía la mano a los Dursley y pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, en un gesto de posesión, y protección.

-Ah….-Vernon miró la acera, completamente vacía.- ¿Y dónde lo has dejado?

-Ehmm…-James se volvió a mirar a la calle.-Al final de esta calle… es que no me fío de los barrios pequeños… es un coche nuevo, ya sabes…

-¿Qué coche tienes?-insistió Vernon.

-Un Aston Martin-replicó James sin mover ni un solo músculo. Vernon pareció súbitamente impresionado y Lily agachó la cabeza.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Petunia, intentando caldear el ambiente.

Tal y como la pelirroja se había esperado, la noche estuvo repleta de comentarios de admiración hacia el flamante cuñado, así como alusiones a su perfecta y pacífica vida en común. Petunia nunca había sido una persona ostentosa, al menos así la recordaba Lily. Sin embargo, había un matiz un tanto reprimido cuando explicaba esa maravillosa vida que tenía. Esos vecinos tan amables, ese barrio tan tranquilo, ese trabajo de su marido, tan bueno y tan útil… Lily sabía que James hacía muecas internas, buscándole el lado surrealista a aquella extraña tragicomedia. Habían visitado toda la casa, el cuarto de invitados, el cuarto de "_nuestros futuros hijos_" (la voz de Petunia había sonado estremecida de la emoción y en esa ocasión fue Lily la que creyó que iba a vomitar) y un puñado de fotografías de familia colocadas en la repisa de la chimenea.

Antes del a cena, James había mirado estas fotos, observando la ausencia de la pelirroja en todas ellas. Sintió una punzada de ira que tuvo que reprimir, sabiendo que aquella actitud no ayudaría en nada a la chica.

La cena fue servida llena de palabras pomposas por parte de Vernon, destilando un amor castísimo y correctísimo, mientras Lily apretaba los labios, mordiéndose la lengua. Aduló la buena mano de su hermana en la cocina, y ésta pareció agradecida. A pesar de aquellos aires de grandeza, Lily veía en el fondo de sus pupilas un cierto miedo a perderse: era como si su hermana, en el fondo de aquel sentimiento de repulsión que le causaba todo lo relacionado con la magia, estuviera preocupada por ella. La última vez que se habían visto, no había sido en unas condiciones extraordinariamente buenas, y Lily desconocía si su hermana sabía el peligro en el que se encontraba. De ahí que observara con tanta insistencia todos sus movimientos. Sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, todo parecía querer decir y significar algo, pero nunca terminaba de hacerlo.

El momento cumbre de la cena llegó al servir el postre, cuando Lily estrechó con fuerza la mano de James, bajo la reprobadora mirada de su cuñado, y preguntó, mirando a su hermana, y deseando que nadie más pudiera verlas:

-¿Qué tal está mamá?-Y Petunia tembló. Fue una convulsión mínima, que comenzó por las manos, hasta hacerla mover los hombros, con la mirada huidiza y el labio inferior vacilante. Vernon apretó los dedos alrededor de la copa, mirando a Lily con furia, y James aferró con la mano que le quedaba libre la punta de la varita, metida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos, manteniendo una conexión que lo decía todo y no decía nada. Lily sintió el miedo de su hermana: miedo a perder a su madre igual que habían perdido a su padre. Miedo a que fuera culpa suya, esta vez. Algo extremadamente fuerte estaba sacudiendo de pronto aquella relación fraternal que realmente no existía y Lily se dio cuenta de que tal vez fuera la última vez que viera a su hermana.

Una hora más tarde, la despedida en la puerta del jardín se hizo incomodísima, y Lily y James marcharon calle abajo, bajo la atenta mirada de los Dursley. Potter colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, atrayéndola hacia él, bajo el frío de febrero, mientras caminaban en silencio hacia ninguna parte.

Fue ella la primera en romper el silencio.

-Gracias por venir-susurró.

-No iba a dejar que pasaras por esto sola-respondió él, resuelto. Ella asintió agradecida.

-No tenías que haber dicho lo del Aston Martin…

-¿Por qué?-James alzó una ceja, sorprendido-¿Es un mal coche?

-Es un coche carísimo-apuntó Lily y James soltó una carcajada. Se apretaron más el uno contra el otro, pero ella se detuvo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, respirando su calor, con un brazo por si cintura, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón del moreno, suspirando muy despacio.-Es mi hermana…

Él le acarició el pelo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y asentía en silencio. Sus bocas se buscaron, como lo llevaban haciendo con cierta frecuencia desde que aquel extraño vínculo se había asentado entre los dos, aquel lazo silencioso al que no le habían puesto nombre. Envueltos ambos en la gabardina de James, bajo las farolas de Privet Drive, casi podía parecer que aquella era una escena habitual en sus vidas. Lily sacudió la cabeza, apartando el recuerdo de la mirada de su hermana, y tirando del pantalón de James, le obligó a seguir caminando.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

James se detuvo ante una moto aparcada en la acera.

-Con esto-Lily la miró confundida. James pasó la mano por el manillar, acariciándola-Es de Sirius. Hace un par de años que la tiene, creo.

-¿Y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Oh, bien guardada en un garaje _muggle_-James sonrió-Sirius le tiene una extraña devoción al chisme éste… si fuera una mujer, se casaría con ella…

Lily le pasó los dedos al brillante acero, mirándola con interés. Sirius había resultado ser un personaje controvertido, tremendamente interesante y muy buen compañero. Habían pasado juntos y solos la Navidad, y Lily sabía que estaba más cerca de él que de lo que nunca había estado de su propia hermana. Tal vez era como su hermano, como ese "casi hermano" que tenía James. Lo había visto en casa de los Potter, un miembro más de la familia, tratando a la madre de James como si fuera la suya, y Lily sabía que ésa era una de las cosas sagradas de la vida de Black. Sonrió internamente.

Entonces, surcando el aire, el Patronus de Remus Lupin se personificó ante ellos.

-Voldemort ha sido visto entrando en el Callejón Diagon, todos los miembros quedan convocados allí.

Lily y James se miraron, al principio con sorpresa y luego con miedo. James le dio la mano para alejarla de la moto, con un movimiento de la cabeza que quería decir que no era un método de transporte seguro para ir hasta allí.

-¡No puedes dejarla aquí!-exclamó ella, adivinando que iban a desaparecerse.

James le aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador, y ambos desaparecieron bajo un sonoro _crack_.

La Orden estaba allí. Reunidos, apilados frente al caldero Chorreante. Nadie se fijó en ellos, tan solo miraban a Ojoloco, que daba órdenes y más ordenes, y todos iban desapareciendo. Lily corrió al interior del callejón, sintiendo la mano de James alejarse de la suya, aferrando su propia varita. El pelo suelto le caía por los hombros, y un sudor frío le bañaba la nuca, bajo la incómoda sensación del miedo. Corría con fuerza, bajo la espesa oscuridad, sus botas silenciosas en medio del pánico, cuando comenzaban a oírse maldiciones. Escuchaba pasos, y su oído percibía movimientos de capas y varitas en medio del desorden. Los mortifagos estaban allí. Sabía que iban ocultos por aquellas máscaras negras, cubiertos de negro de arriba abajo, y que ellos iban a cara descubierta.

El aliento le quemó la garganta cuando vio la silueta alargada y alta, con paso decidido, firme y seguro, caminando entre la gente, como si el jaleo no fuera con él. El hombre se dirigió hacia un recodo del camino, hasta adentrarse en las sombras, en dirección a Borgin y Burke´s. La pelirroja tomó todo el aire que pudo, antes de seguir tras él.

* * *

Sirius y Peter permanecían apostados a ambos lados de uno de los puestos de vigilancia dentro del callejón. El moreno esperaba la aparición de Yaxley, el segundo, de Amycus Carrow. Sin embargo, Pettigrew temblaba de pies a cabeza, y su amigo estaba empezando a perder los nervios. No obstante, no dijo nada. Peter era inquieto, enclenque y blando. Era Gryffindor, curiosamente, así que algo de valiente tendría, aunque Sirius dudaba que ese talento oculto fuera a salir alguna vez a la luz.

Escuchó la voz callada del otro en medio de la oscuridad, y supo que tenía miedo. Y que, en el fondo, él también.

-Sirius… ¿Crees que vamos a morir?

Black suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla en la pared. Sonrió para sí mismo, antes de tomar un poco de aire, bajar la voz, y sincerarse consigo mismo.

-No, Peter. Ya estamos muertos.

* * *

_Notas: Bueno... qué tal?? Estuve pensando sobre la escena de Petunia y Lily, y creo que se merecían un poquito de atención. Son hermanas, al fin y al cabo, y su padre ha muerto en crueles circunstancias. Además, sabemos que en algún momento debió de producirse un encuentro, dado que Petunia conocía a James (aunque no estuviera realmente segura del nombre de Harry). Llevan sin verse bastante tiempo, y Vernon no es precisamente una ayuda. Las cosas que sabe sobre la magia son las que su mujer le habrá contado, así que es normal que sólo esté de su parte (igual que James está de parte de Lily), y del encuentro salen chispas._

_El pobre Lupin ha tenido que confesar su secreto. Será duro, pero todo el mundo lo acepta. Además, como dice Sirius (maldita sea la razón que llevaba!!) "si algún día faltamos...", Remus se hubiera quedado solito. _

_Bueno, este capítulo es bastante L&J, no os quejaréis ;) En cuanto a la escena en el callejón Diagon... cuidadito... Voldy en sus tiempos jóvenes era fácil de enfadar..._

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besos, Nicole_

_Por cierto, el chiste del martillo me lo contaron el otro día... la verdad es que me reí muchísimo... lo siento, soy de humor fácil._


	5. Path

_Hola!!!!!! El otro día, en cuanto terminé de colgar el capítulo anterior, empecé con éste, y ayer por la mañana estaba terminado. Lo publico hoy porque creo que si no, me va a dar algo. Es un capítulo que ha resultado difícil de escribir, porque tiene tres escenas clave muy comprometidas, y me costó muchísimos dolores de cabeza. Espero que el resultado sea bueno y esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas._

_Quiero agradecer, como siempre a **Thaly Potter Black** (tómate una tila antes de leer esto... XD), a **Gwen Diasmore** la información que me proporciona, a **Rosita.princess** por los ánimos, a **Cami** (NO pienso dejarlo sin terminar!!! Y si, los Weasley no estaban en la primera Orden... de hecho, en este fic solo figuran como amigos del grupo :P) y a **fenixplateado**, cuyo review me hizo sentir muy halagada (uhh lo de la imperdonable dentro de Howgarts... no me acordé que no se podía jeje XD)..._

_Espero que os guste!!! nos vemos más abajo..._

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Path**

Solo oía sus pasos, y eso le daba miedo. A su espalda, gruñidos, maldiciones, rayos verdes y rojos, hechizos, contrahechizos y fauna variada. La furia palpitante de los mortifagos se respiraba en todo el recinto, como si fuera algo propio del paisaje. Ella caminaba sola, buscando a James, que había desaparecido siguiendo al individuo alto.

Bufó.

_El que no debe ser nombrado_. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? Si temes a las personas solo por su nombre eres un auténtico y rematado cobarde. Para ella aquel tipo estúpido y arrogante solo era Tom Ryddle, alias Voldemort. Pero el resto de la gente palidecía ante la mención real, y casi era enfermizo aquel temor tan infantil.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_oyó la voz de James y pegó un brinco de la sorpresa. Tom se había vuelto con elegancia (todo en él destilaba delirios de grandeza), y antes de que Lily pudiera parpadear, el hechizo se había vuelto contra el moreno y ahora Potter estaba desarmado y Voldemort sonriendo.

Mala señal.

Lord Voldemort no sonríe. Si sonríe, es que estás muerto.

-Vaya, vaya…-paseó alrededor del chico y Lily sintió que se le crispaban todos los poros de su cuerpo.-Quién está aquí…tú debes de ser miembro de la famosa Orden del Fénix…

Sonreía, relamiéndose.

-Tu nombre-exigió. James no contestó. Tenía la barbilla alzada, desafiante. La pelirroja sonrió. Ése era James. SU James. Voldemort se volvió a alguien en la oscuridad.-Cómo se llama.

Evans tembló bajo su capa, cuando oyó una voz demasiado conocida salir de debajo de la más- cara negra. La voz arrastraba las palabras.

-James Potter

Lily maldijo por lo bajo a la señorita Prince, por haber engendrado semejante monstruo.

-James Potter…. Tú eres un sangre limpia.-James continuó inmóvil-Lástima. _¡Avada…!_

_-¡¡PROTEGO!!-_Lily salió del rincón, varita en mano, primero apuntando a James y luego al propio Voldemort_.-¡¡Avada Ke…!!_

_-¡Crucio!-_La pelirroja se dobló del dolor, sorprendida. Oyó la risa sardónica del Lord, y su mirada inquisitiva olfateándola.-Tú debes de ser la sangresucia… la famosa Lily Evans_…__¡Crucio!_

Y James, protegido tras el escudo de Lily, no podía ayudarla.

Ella se retorció una vez más, antes de mover su varita, incorporarse de un salto, desarmando a Snape. El mortífago la miró sorprendido, y luego volvió su vista al Señor Tenebroso, que parecía levemente admirado.

_-¡¡CRUCIO!!-_el haz rojo cambió de dirección y estalló en el pecho de Tom Ryddle, que la miró con sorpresa, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Murmurando un_ Finite incantatem_ hacia James, le lanzó la varita sin ni siquiera mirarse.

-Vaya, vaya…-Tom los miraba alternativamente.-Esto es más profundo de lo que parece¿no crees, Severus? Resulta que nuestros amigos están perdidamente enamorados…

Lily sabía que estaba demasiado pálida como para palidecer aún más, y siguió cerrando su mente a la Legeremancia. Con un poco de suerte, Voldemort no podría leer las mentes de los dos, y James no tendría que sufrir un intento inútil de usar la Oclumancia, tarea que nunca había realizado con éxito.

_-¡¡Crucio!!-_gritó ella, furiosa, mientras James alzaba su varita.

_-¡Avada Keda…!_

Con un solo gesto, sin moverse del sitio, Voldemort había escudado los dos ataques. Lily sintió una rabia impotente en el pecho y temió perder aquella pelea sin más oportunidad. Escucharon pasos tras ellos y tras lo que parecía una leve carrera, Bellatrix, que no llevaba la máscara, apareció armada con su varita, lanzando maldiciones contra su espalda.

-¡Mi señor, nos han rodeado!-exclamó, y después reparó en Snape desarmado, Lily y James frente a Voldemort, y éste sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los observó con cuidado, dubitativa. Tom Ryddle se volvió a ella, y su expresión cambió.

-Limpia la porquería, Bella-ordenó en tono neutro. Su capa ondeó tras su espalda, dando media vuelta. Cuando Bellatrix sonrió malévolamente, encarándose a la pareja, Snape aprovechó para recoger su varita. La mujer le miró con desconfianza, y Lily sintió algo de lástima por él.

Tan solo un momento.

Después, estaba luchando a muerte junto a James, intentando no morir a manos de la desalmada futura señora Lestrange, mientras el resto de la Orden llegaba a toda prisa. El séquito de mortífagos escoltaba el paso de su señor, atacando todo cuanto podía moverse, y Lily, durante un momento, supo que si ella atacaba, podía herir a sus propios compañeros.

Solo cuando tuvo un blanco claro, lanzó un Avada Kedavra, con la esperanza de que aquella espalda tan larga y estrecha fuera la de uno de los grandes.

Tras la explosión de ruido, se acabaron los gritos de júbilo de los enmascarados, los quejidos de los miembros de la orden, y el rumor de las pisadas. La batalla había sido nocturna, en un silencio extraño que nadie quería romper, para no desvelar ni su nombre ni su localización. Ahora, se miraron los unos a los otros, escépticos. Había sido la desaparición conjunta más grande de la historia. Veinte mortifagos se les habían escapado delante de sus narices y todos supieron que sería solo el primer encuentro de muchos más.

* * *

El cadáver había resultado ser uno de los últimos mortífagos en unirse a las filas del señor Oscuro. Lily se sentó en el sofá (más bien se dejó caer), gruñendo de furia. 

-Lily…-la voz de Alice la intentaba traer de vuelta al mundo real-Lily…-pasó la mano por delante por sus ojos, llamando su atención.-Oye, sé que es difícil, pero…lo hiciste muy bien-la palmeó en la espalda. La pelirroja la miró con tristeza.

-He atacado a Voldemort¿y qué?-resopló.-Se ha ido, escapado, adiós-movió las manos en un gesto histérico y Alice supo que estaba al borde de la zozobra. Pidió una mirada de auxilio a James y éste asintió con tristeza. Alice indicó a Frank con la cabeza que salieran a la terraza y éste tiró de los otros tres Merodeadores.

James se sentó junto a Lily, sin decir nada. No se miraron durante un rato. La voz de ella tenía un matiz agudo y trémulo, y él supo que no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos.

-Tenía miedo.

Se miraron, pero ella no aguantó la vista, y bajó la cabeza.

-Tenía miedo de que fuera a matarte. Snape te hubiera matado si Voldemort se lo hubiera ordenado. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no llega a aparecer Bellatrix.-se estremeció. "_Maldita víbora__"_ había escupido Sirius.-En el fondo, nos salvó la vida.

-No creo que Snape sea capaz de matar a nadie, Lily.-ella fue a protestar.-Sé que te dije que era peligroso, y lo mantengo, pero no lo veo matando a nadie. ¡Es un blando! Y siento tener que decirte esto, porque me molesta más que nada este mundo, pero Snape está enamorado de ti.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo.

-No me digas que no, porque es así. Es intuición masculina.

-Ya lo sabía-reconoció ella, con el tono fatalista que sólo empleaba para las malas noticias.-Hace mucho que lo sé.

-¿Y nunca habías dicho nada?-James se apartó un poco, inconscientemente.-Pero…

-Era mi amigo. Lo era desde que nos conocimos, y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Luego le dio por ir con el idiota de Lucius y sus amigos, y perdió el control de lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Le gustaba ir con ellos para ser alguien más de lo que podía ser por sí mismo. Era débil, era fácil de presionar… era solitario. Rodeado de gente, estaba camuflado bajo ese disfraz de chico solitario. Solo quería causar buena impresión a las familias ricas. Era estúpidamente ingenuo…-recordó.-Y dejamos de llevarnos bien. Pasó a tratarme con esos aires de perdonavidas, a mí, que siempre le traté bien. Estaba celoso de ti, de tu éxito y de que me molestaran tanto tus comentarios…-suspiró-Tú no me gustabas, pero tampoco él. Discutimos varias veces y le mandé a paseo. Me convertí en una _sangresucia_ más, como tantas otras.

James apretó los dientes, y Lily lo miró con prudencia. Le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza, acercándolo hacia ella.

-La gente cambia, James. Tú has cambiado, y yo también.-James asintió, casi convencido.-Acabaremos con ellos. Juntos.

Se miraron un segundo, y James hundió sus dedos en su cintura, pegándola totalmente a él. La besó con desesperación, con la fuerza que le movía por dentro a levantarse cada mañana. Supo que ella se deshacía de su capa, acariciando su nuca y bajando su cuello, posando ambas manos alrededor de su barbilla, sujetándolo cerca, manteniendo el control. Ella mandaba, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y tal vez por eso, era incapaz de perder el control sobre otras personas y su relación con todas ellas. Pero James Potter era un tipo realista, y sabía que si quería que Lily recuperara ese equilibrio que había perdido, tenía que compensar aquella balanza.

La aupó por la cintura, sentándola en sus rodillas, besando sus labios con devoción, revolviéndose furioso contra aquella posesión que ella destilaba. Quería recuperar su identidad, quería ser su otra mitad, quería serlo todo para ella, que fuera él por quien se levantara, que fuera él por quien cocinaba, por quien luchaba y por quien respiraba. Quería ser la razón que la hacía vivir, quería ser quien la hiciera feliz, quería todo y mucho más, porque sentía que si las cosas no eran así, no había ninguna esperanza para la humanidad.

Y Lily sentía que se le encogía el corazón, y su indecisión y sus dudas se disipaban como el vapor de la ducha, con las manos de James recorriendo su cuerpo, y aquel genuino odio que se sentían, transformando en una confianza absoluta que nadie le había dado nunca, y que tal vez, solo tal vez, debía dejar que las cosas le pasaran, en lugar de obligar al destino a que esperara su turno.

* * *

Alice apretaba las manos de Lily completamente fuera de sí. Emitía gemidos quedos, girando sobre sí misma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de vez en cuando. 

-¿Niños?-Lily alzó una ceja, estremeciéndose ante solo pensarlo.-Alice… ¿no vas un poco deprisa?

-¡La madre de Frank quiere nietos!-gritó su amiga en un tono inusualmente agudo.

-¡¡ALICE!!-chilló Lily por encima de la otra voz. La sujetó por los hombros, alterada ella también.- ¡Eres tú la que va a casarse, así que serás tú quien decida si quiere niños o no!

La futura señora Longbottom la miró sorprendida.

-Soy yo la que va a casarse… ¡soy yo la que va casarse, Lily!-le apretó los hombros e ignoró la mueca de dolor que su amiga expresaba. Riendo histéricamente, se volvió a las otras chicas que había en el cuarto. La prima de Alice, la hermana de Frank y Hestia Jones miraban a ambas chicas de hito en hito. Anne, la prima de Alice, que era muggle, no atinaba a saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero el escaso contacto que había mantenido con la señora Longbottom (la eterna madre luchadora y sufridora) le proporcionaba una ligera idea de lo que a su prima se le avecinaba.

La novia, completamente enclenque debido a los nervios, paseó alrededor de sus amigas, calmando sus nervios.

-Lily-chilló. Ésta dio un respingo.

-Si…

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?-Evans alzó una ceja.

-¿Hacer de qué?-inquirió, intrigada.

-¡Tienes que hablar con James!- la voz de Alice se estaría oyendo en toda Inglaterra, pero no parecía importarle.-Tienes que jurarle amor eterno, y decirle que no puedes vivir sin él y…

-¡…y basta de tonterías de una maldita vez, por Merlín! –Hestia miró de reojo a Lily y tiró del brazo de Alice lanzándola contra la puerta-¡Andando!

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y Alice entró con paso tambaleante en la pequeña habitación (la sala de estar de su queridísima suegra), donde apenas veinte invitados se giraron a verla. Lily alzó los dos pulgares hacia Frank, que respiró aliviado, y cuadró sus hombros, perfectamente serio para la ocasión. Lily buscó su sitio junto a James, y ambos esperaron pacientemente.

Kingsley era el padrino.

Todos sabían que Frank hubiera escogido a Gideon, pero no pudo ser. El auror había aceptado con honor la proposición de los novios y ahora lucía su mejor traje para la ocasión. Lily, dama de honor, respiraba agitadamente, mientras su cabeza bullía dudas y más dudas.

-Se arrodilló ante mí cuando paseábamos por la plaza de Trafalgar-había explicado Alice.-Se paró delante de mí, sin soltarme de la mano-la chica se arrodilló frente a Lily escenificando la situación.-Y me dijo que me amaba. Dijo que yo era la paz que necesitaba, que yo era todo lo que podía haber deseado siempre. Dijo, dijo-tartamudeó, sonrojada.-dijo que era una locura, que sabía que las cosas no se hacían así, pero que no quería que fuera de otra manera; que nos queríamos. Dijo que si salía bien, seríamos para siempre… y si no, seríamos eternos…-su mirada había quedado perdida en ninguna parte, y hasta Lily sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Tal vez James tenía razón y no fuera una locura.

Tal vez era mejor perder la cabeza hoy, y vivir como si fuéramos a morir mañana.

Los miró cogerse de las manos, y sintió una punzada en el corazón, no supo de alegría o de pena. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de James, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba mudo. Con disimulo, se miraron. En la fila siguiente, Sirius los miraba de reojo. Demasiado bien conocía a su mejor amigo como para no tener que preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Cualquier hombre que hubiera visto a Lily aquel día hubiera pensado lo mismo. Sin embargo, era el brillo en los ojos de su amigo lo que había llamado su atención. Recordaba la cara de Potter los últimos meses de curso, cuando todo eran promesas entre compañeros.

Cuando dejemos Hogwarts…

Se rió para sí mismo, recordando la cantidad de planes que habían hecho juntos, planes alocados y descabellados, sin ningún fundamento y menos sentido común, como ir a partidos de Quidditch y empaparse de cultura _muggle_, molestar a la familia Black y bañarse desnudos en el Támesis. Aquellos planes incluían chicas, por supuesto. Chicas _muggles_ y magas, las que hiciera falta, para vivir como si fueran a ser eternamente jóvenes. Pero James, llegado este punto, bajaba la mirada, hacia un punto inconcreto, donde Sirius sabía que estaba Lily, y negaba en silencio. _No, amigo, no. Eso no. Yo soy suyo… y de nadie más_. Y entonces él, como Black que era, se encogía de hombros y decía _da igual. Todas para mí_.

Ahora los miraba juntos y se preguntaba qué había hecho James bien esta vez, para que Lily fuera de su mano, guapísima como nunca, deslumbrante con aquella mirada penetrante y verde, la firmeza que transmitían sus gestos, y lo delicada que había podido llegar a ser tratándole a él.

Sirius se preguntaba también si había sido por lo de la sala de los Menesteres (que James le había contado), por lo del ataque y Regulus, por lo de dejarla vivir en su casa unos días, o por todo junto. _El roce hace el cariño, amigo_, le había dicho una vez. Y James le había dicho_ no,_ _Canuto, no, no es el roce. Es algo más._

Y ahora James estaba flotando varios pies por encima del suelo, con la barbilla alzada, peinado y sin una _snitch_ de la mano, libre pero sujeto, con la ilusión en su rostro, fiero y valiente. Como a Sirius le gustaba ver a sus amigos. Todos derechos, todos de frente. Todos juntos.

En el centro de la habitación, Alice y Frank se habían casado.

* * *

La comida era en el cuarto de al lado. Los invitados habían sido seleccionados para que aquello no pareciera la Reunión Anual de La Orden del Fénix (_oh, sí, __la R.A.L.O.F… __hacemos un programa de actos y_ _todo_, había sugerido Peter, mientras adoptaba un aire soñador) y se completaban con unos cuantos familiares por ambas partes. 

Viendo a Alice completamente integrada en su nueva familia, Lily pensó de nuevo en su hermana. ¿Habría sido su boda así? Suspiró con desánimo y vio a James conversar con la tal Anne. Lo observó en la distancia.

Y sintió celos. Después, sintió vergüenza, y un segundo más tarde, se sintió rastrera. ¿Celosa? Lily Evans no conocía los celos. ¿No? Ahora dudaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada, porque seguía recordando los besos de James, porque le gustaba su forma de mirarla, porque le gustaba su forma de hablar con ella. Le gustaba ser amiga de sus amigos, invitada en casa de sus padres, la primera en su lista de preferencias, la única opción en cualquier momento… Se dio cuenta de que ahora James estaba solo, y de que se miraban.

Si las miradas quemasen, todo el lugar habría estallado en llamas.

Sus pies caminaron solos a su encuentro, uno hacia el otro, mientras algunos se volvían a ver qué pasaba, y Sirius rodaba los ojos, temiendo una nueva disputa. Pero como enormes imanes, sin ni siquiera abrazarse, se besaron con desesperación en medio de todo el mundo, sin pensar en nadie más que no fueran ellos mismos, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez, como si aquel fuera a ser el último beso, como si al segundo siguiente el encanto fuera a romperse, y despertaran de la pesadilla surrealista que estaban viviendo.

Y se besaron una y otra vez, en silencio, en paz.

Cuando se separaron, todavía con la voz ronca, las manos de él sujetando su rostro, y ella aferrada a su túnica de gala, mirándole a través de sus gafas redondas, despeinado de nuevo, Lily susurró, con premura, ahogada de pronto en una angustia innata.

-Lo quiero todo, James. Quiero estar así para siempre, quiero saber que todo va a salir bien aunque estén a punto de matarnos. No quiero tener la oportunidad de estar celosa, ni quiero que pienses que no soy feliz. Quiero cumpleaños, quiero regalos, quiero una cama para los dos, quiero fotos en la chimenea, un piso pequeño…

James la miró con intensidad, con aquella mirada castaña que le ardía las entrañas, estudiando sus gestos, bebiendo de aquel momento para retenerlo eternamente en la memoria.

-Entonces cásate conmigo.

* * *

Cayeron como plumas uno sobre otro. Una caricia tras otra, un beso tras otro. Se miraban en silencio, si es que a eso se le podían llamar miradas. Se abrazaban en silencio, sin miedo y sin prisa. La oscuridad les envolvía, guareciéndolos de la luz de la realidad, mientras podían pensar que estaban realmente solos en el mundo, y que nada ni nadie podía interponerse en el camino que empezaba, poblado de sueños y castillos de naipes. 

Podían caminar sobre las nubes, solos para siempre, sin ni siquiera tocarse, solo mirándose en la distancia y sintiendo el latido pulsante del corazón del otro. Aquel deseo apremiante que electrizaba sus miembros, que despertaba sus sentidos, las caricias intencionadas, la prisa del para siempre…

Y antes de que amaneciera, ambos sabían que aquello no era más que el principio del comienzo.

* * *

-Lunático… 

Silencio.

-Lunático…

Silencio.

-¡Remus John Lupin!-gritó Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia. Su amigo alzó la vista y una ceja-¿Crees que veremos el final de todo esto?

Lupin parpadeó, sorprendido. Sirius no era una persona melancólica. No era taciturno, ni le daba por la metafísica. Él actuaba, sin más. La irreflexión es la condición de los valientes, decía. Ahora, sin embargo, Remus podía decir que hasta tuviera miedo. ¿De qué? Probablemente de hacerse mayor, cosa que todo buen joven de menos de veinte años temía constantemente.

-No lo sé, Sirius. ¿Qué pasa?-tal vez su amigo solo quisiera hablar, de nada en concreto, o desahogarse.

-James.

Claro, pensó Remus. James. James, que estaba loco por Lily desde hacía un par de años; James, que estaba enamorado hasta las cejas; James que no había tenido ojos para nadie desde la boda de Frank; James, que iba por la casa montado en una nube, sonriendo a las paredes como si éstas le felicitaran…

-James-repitió en voz alta.

-Es que…-vaciló Sirius.-No sé, me había acostumbrado a que ella siempre le dijera que no, y ahora va y le dice que sí y entonces nosotros…-resoplaba, confuso.

-James seguirá siendo James, Sirius. Aunque salga con Lily. Ha salido con otras antes…

-¡Pero no era lo mismo! Para él, Lily lo es TODO-abrió las manos como queriendo abarcar el mundo entero-¿Y nosotros?. ¿Qué pasará cuando se casen, se vayan de aquí, tengan hijos y todo eso?.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, indeciso. Peter se rascó la frente, con la misma expresión que Sirius.

-Pero seguirá siendo Cornamenta¿no?-dijo Pettigrew con seguridad.-Aunque se case y haga todo eso, seguirá siendo un Merodeador, uno de nosotros. Y nosotros le querremos igual, porque seguirá estando ahí para nosotros cuando lo necesitemos…

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo las palabras de Peter. Quizá el que estaba equivocado era él, y no era tan malo que uno de sus amigos quisiera sentar la cabeza. Quizá, algún día, podría ser el tío Sirius…

-¿Creéis que seré el padrino de sus hijos?

-De todos no-advirtió Remus alzando un dedo.-Yo quiero, al menos, serlo de uno.

Peter asintió, apoyando la propuesta. Sirius hizo un vago gesto con la mano y replicó.

-Vale, vale. Pero el primero será mío.

* * *

Corría. 

Aunque, más que correr, volaba.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, y sabía que aquello que sentía en la nuca, pegado a su espalda, convertido en un sudor frío que le atenazaba los músculos, era pánico.

Total y absoluto pánico.

Húmedo, frío, lechoso y espectral, como la niebla que surgía entre los arbustos, la mata blanquecina que le nublaba la vista, sin dejarle escuchar ni sus propios pasos.

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía dónde iba.

Tan solo corría.

Corría por su vida, aunque sabía que ya la había perdido.

Tal vez corriera por la vida de otros, para que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no volviera a repetirse. Aunque lo cierto es que dudaba de que alguien fuera a hacer lo que había hecho él. Pero ahora eso no le importaba. Solo le importaba no tropezar, no perder la ventaja que les llevaba, y poder olvidar algún día, en el infierno en el que seguramente iba a pudrirse, las carcajadas diabólicas que resonaban en el bosque.

El ulular de los pájaros nocturnos le animaba a seguir. Si ellos viven aquí, yo también podré hacerlo.

El rumor de las hojas húmedas bajo sus pies amortiguaba sus pasos; rápidos, indecisos, vacilantes. La carrera a ciegas le estaba consumiendo las fuerzas, y sabía que no tardaría en caer. Resoplaba, implorando a Merlín, o incluso a Morgana, que todo fuera rápido, que no viera la luz, que no sintiera el dolor. Y eso que sabía que lo que más habría, sería dolor.

Dolor seco, dolor duro, dolor profundo y grave, que le corroería las entrañas, retorciéndole en el suelo. Por traidor y por cobarde. Por mezquino, necio, estúpido.

Pero no.

Algo dentro de él sabía que eso era lo correcto.

Tenía alguien de quien aprender.

Tenía alguien a quien enorgullecer, y gritaría su nombre, proclamando su libertad, aunque ello le costara la vida, dado que no podía pedirle perdón.

Escuchó su respiración y deseó que ya estuviera muerto. No quería vagar eternamente huyendo del miedo que le daba mirarse al espejo, de la miseria que le producía su nombre. Y solo le quedaba defender su honor, ése que no le quedaba, puesto que él mismo había destruido.

No sentía nada salvo frío y pánico.

Aterradoramente lejos sentía el valor que alguien le había dicho que tenía. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Estaba solo.

Condenadamente solo.

Iba a morir como el despojo humano en que se había convertido, como el perro de pelea que había actuado, bajo el influjo de gente que le creía un estúpido. Y tal vez lo había sido.

Pero no.

Una cosa era redimirse, y otra rendirse.

Y era fiero, era cruel y era bueno. Bueno como todos los imbéciles; bueno como todos los creyentes; bueno como todos los que pueden ser buenos en medio de la maldad general.

El mundo no se divide en mortífagos y buenas personas.

Quiso reírse, irónico, burlarse de sí mismo y de lo estúpido de la situación.

Soltó una carcajada limpia, cerrando los ojos un solo segundo, y cayó.

Cayó sobre el manto de oscuridad de hojas mojadas por la niebla densa y fría que lo cubría, con el pie izquierdo atrapado bajo la raíz de un árbol que parecía mirarlo. No supo si con pena, o con odio.

Supo que el momento había llegado. Supo que no había nada más que dolor al otro lado de la vida, cuando el primer rayo rojo impactó contra su pecho, tendido en el suelo, la sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios, en aquella mueca que sabía que solo una persona más en todo el mundo poseía.

Cuando el segundo _crucio_ rugió dentro de él, cuando creyó que iba a perder la noción de la realidad, murmuró su nombre. Una y otra vez, puesto que no era capaz de decir nada más, y aunque pensara miles de frases que le hubiera gustado decirle, todas significando lo mismo.

Y la tercera maldición lo encogió un poco más, ya sin ver nada, sintiendo el odio de la mujer que lo miraba, sin verlo, cegada por la codicia y la envidia.

Solo cumplo órdenes, querido, parecía decir su mirada. Las cumplo, y las disfruto.

Él supo que ya nada iba a ser peor que la muerte, sintiendo que algo lo envolvía, deseó que al menos, no fuera tan húmedo y tan frío como este mundo. Se deseó a sí mismo una eternidad corta en el purgatorio, si acaso existen las eternidades cortas.

La sangre le brotaba de los labios, sin perder la sonrisa, recorriéndole la cara, y las manos no le respondieron. La varita estaba lejos, y su cuerpo convulsionaba. Espasmos de dolor y de miedo, aunque él no lo supiera, porque su alma realmente no sentía nada.

Vagaba por las copas de los árboles, mirándole desde arriba, con curiosidad. El fondo de sus ojos negros, perdidos entre la locura y la ira, con aquella mueca sardónica e inocente, brillaba ahora de inocencia.

El rayo verde salió ahora de la varita de la mujer, decidido y pulsante.

Cruzó el aire con sigilo, y pudo verlo venir a cámara lenta.

Era como una descarga eléctrica, como todos sus miedos en una sola dirección, y sonrió.

No era una simple sonrisa.

Era una carcajada.

Una carcajada victoriosa, un golpe final, un grito de júbilo, porque lo había conseguido. Había hecho lo que nunca nadie anteriormente se habría atrevido ni a pensar.

Él era leyenda, aunque nadie se lo fuera a tener en cuenta. Él iba a ser inmortal. Su alma vagaría por la eternidad cuidando de quien él quisiera, aunque fuera a ser pisoteada y su nombre mancillado.

A un cadáver no le queda ni el honor.

La carcajada se rompió, escéptica y muda, y su mueca quedó congelada, suspendido en el aire por el impulso del hechizo. Su prima fue quien esbozó una sonrisa ahora, más divertida, y más satisfecha que antes.

Ella podía quitar la vida a su antojo. Ella era poder.

Sus miradas no se cruzaron cuando el cuerpo del joven cayó con estrépito de nuevo sobre el pasto, con la mirada perdida.

Su alma revoloteó a su alrededor, aliviada y satisfecha.

Y en los ojos abiertos y oscuros de Regulus Black, podía leerse algo que tal vez solo su hermano hubiera sabido interpretar, pues solo a él le debía las explicaciones pertinentes, y solo a él le debía su vida. Deseó que Sirius supiera que era en él en quien pensaba, y era él quien debía aliviar su sufrimiento, con su perdón…

Pero no había nada más que frío y desánimo, cuando recordaba su propia muerte, segundos antes de sumergirse en el infinito, con la voz profunda de su hermano mayor hablándole desde su conciencia.

¿Crees que hablaran de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto?

De mí, sí, hermano, de mí... sí.

* * *

_Notas: weeeee… estoy psicológicamente destrozada. Me ha costado 45 minutos escribir esta escena y creo que no puedo más. Casi lloro hasta yo. Lo siento, se lo debía a mi conciencia. Decir que, si alguien tenía ciertas expectativas sobre esta escena, espero que hayan quedado satisfechas. Para los que no se lo esperaban… sorpresa… ¿no? Recomendaros, por si queréis algo que escuchar leyendo este capítulo, **Path**, de Apocalyptica. Lo podéis encontrar en youtube. Me lo he puesto para escribir esta escena, y digamos que para que saliera toda en el mismo tono, la he oído veinte veces (Windows media, repetir). Lo hago a menudo, ponerme una canción determinada un montón de veces, hasta que me concentro lo suficiente. Según la canción, consigo que me salga un carácter u otro para algo determinado. Quería ésta para Regulus, aunque quizá la use más adelante otra vez, porque me encanta. Es la canción que da título al capítulo. Path. Camino._

_Como habréis supuesto, es en Sirius en quien Regulus piensa todo el rato, ése que solo tiene una sonrisa como la suya, ese nombre que repite mientras Bellatrix le tortura… Sí, es Bellatrix, sí. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sin Sirius, el honor de los Black es para Regulus, dado que Narcissa es ahora señora de Malfoy y Andrómeda está fuera de la familia. Bellatrix es mandona, es dominante, y es una fanática de Voldemort. No sé si realmente fue ella quien le mató o no, pero da igual, alguien tuvo que hacerlo, y sabemos que no fue Voldy (ya somos colegas y todo XD)._

_En cuanto a la escena de la boda… me emocioné también. Para esa me puse **Puede ser**, del Canto del Loco con La Oreja de Van Gogh, otras veinte veces. La escena pastelosa tenía que llegar en algún momento, chicas, y ya iba siendo hora de dar el paso. Tampoco es excesivamente azucarada¿no?_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y no tengáis demasiadas ganas de acabar conmigo después de leer este capítulo, del que estoy satisfecha._

_Si te ha gustado... deja tu review!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	6. Réquiem

_Hola!!! Bueno, las notas pre-capítulo esta vez van a ser largas. Quiero dejar aquí mi respuesta a los reviews que no puedo contestar (los anónimos), y quiero aclarar un detalle._

_He intentado mantenerme los más fiel posible a los libros, pero llegados a este punto me encontré con un problema, y de los gordos. Dije que no habría referencias al séptimo libro, así que tuve que eliminar toda la información que sabía a posteriori, y hacer como si no lo hubiera leído. A los que lo habéis hecho, hay cosas del capítulo anterior que no os cuadren, pero quiero explicarme. Buscando información sobre Regulus en internet, encontré datos contradictorios: en los árboles genealógicos pone que nace en 1961 y muere en 1979, pero en otras páginas figura como fecha de la muerte 1980, así que me decanté por la mayoría y escogí la del 79. En La Orden del Fenix (HP5), Sirius explica a Harry que su hermano se une a los mortífagos y deserta. El hecho de abandonarles le cuesta la vida. Ahora bien. Si Regulus Black se une a los mortífagos y consigue ser el orgullo de la familia… ¿por qué, si los abandona, continúa en el tapiz? Resulta que Sirius no está, Andrómeda tampoco y Regulus sí. ¡Traicionó a Lord Voldemort, lo abandonó cobardemente¿A su madre eso no le dolió? Pues no lo entiendo._

_Y a consecuencia de esto… se dice que lo mataron los propios mortifagos, pero no se sabe quién (excepto que no fue el propio Voldemort)… ¿Cómo puede ser que la familia Black siga manteniendo su nobleza con semejante papelón? Y la siguiente duda. Si no encontraron el cuerpo (no he sido capaz de saber si lo encontraron o no, pero me he quedado con la intriga)¿cómo se sabe la fecha de la muerte? . ¿Simplemente supusieron que estaba muerto? La escena de la muerte de Regulus del capítulo anterior quería "solucionar" esta controversia. Quién le mata. Dónde. Porqué. Y ya que estamos, quería mostrar el lado arrepentido del chico, ése "tenías razón" que nunca le dice al pobre Sirius. También era un poco por seguir con la versión de Sirius sobre su hermano, porque muere pensando que es un cobarde. Sobre la postura de Sirius y su reacción frente a la muerte de su hermano, sabremos más en este capítulo._

_En cuanto a los reviews:_

_**GreyLady**: **. SPOILERS DH.** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sí, he leído el último libro y sí, tienes razón, Regulus no muere así. La razón por la que decidí que no podía ser fiel a este libro la tienes arriba. Sin embargo, quiero explicarte personalmente, con relación a este libro, que me encantó, pero sigue sin cuadrarme lo ocurrido con Regulus. Si el pobrecillo muere en la cueva, en el agua con los inferi¿cómo se sabe que abandonó a los mortífagos, y quién hace correr el rumor de que lo mataron ellos mismos? Mi pregunta es¿esa versión de dónde sale? (la que cuenta Sirius en HP5) Si murió en la cueva¿cómo es posible que se enterara nadie de que había abandonado los mortifagos…? Claro, que también puede ser que esto sea mentira… ¿no? Que realmente nunca desertara oficialmente (aunque sí lo hiciera en realidad…) Con respecto a su fecha de muerte, también he tenido mis dudas. Según Kreacher, Regulus se une a los mortifagos cuando tiene 16 años, ANTES de salir de Hogwarts, y un año después, es cuando ofrece al elfo a Voldemort… la siguiente duda es que, si muere poco después de esto¿termina sus estudios? Y si no lo hace, es porque encuentra la manera de salir y entrar en Hogwarts…¿es esto posible? Y luego está lo de los años: si muere en el 79, tiene 18 años…(lo cual pone en duda el dato de su edad, su fecha de muerte e invalida, completamente, la posibilidad de que muriera en el 80 –que en algún sitio lo pone-)… No sé, este punto me creó muchos problemas, ya lo sé. Sin embargo, si lees entre líneas, verás que Regulus, antes de morir, se echa a reír y dice (copio lo que yo misma escribí): "Una carcajada victoriosa, un golpe final, un grito de júbilo, porque lo había conseguido. Había hecho lo que nunca nadie anteriormente se habría atrevido ni a pensar… Él era leyenda, aunque nadie se lo fuera a tener en cuenta"Con esto quería referirme al robo del guardapelo, a la traición al Señor Oscuro, que solo Kreacher sabe. Ha conseguido engañar al invencible Lord Voldmort, lo ha engañado y traicionado, lo ha abandonado, y eso requiere valor. Es su forma de demostrarle a su hermano que no es un cobarde, de darle la razón, dado que en vida no se atrevió a hacerlo (si lo hubiera hecho, Sirius no le guardaría tanto rencor después de tantos años). Y de hecho, es la muerte de Regulus lo que lo convierte en inmortal. Espero que esto haya aclarado la patada que le he metido a la historia original, y que me disculpes por ello. (me intenté convencer a mí misma de que había salido de la cueva con vida XD). Muchísimas gracias!!!! Me alegro de que a pesar de todo esto te haya gustado!! Saludos!_

_**Rosita.Princess**: gracias nena!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo!!! Nos vemos!_

_**Jazmin-Black:** ufff la boda!!!!! XDD esa va a ser una escena complicada, no lo dudes!!! Pero sí, la verás. Al traidor cara de rata… tengo una versión un poco particular de lo que ocurrió, pero espero que os parezca bien XD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review!!! Besoos!_

_**Cami:** ouhh, me alegro de que creas que la escena JL te pareciera "ni muy dulce ni muy amarga" (me encanta esa forma de definirla!).Lamentablemente, la sociedad protectora de animales está muy ocupada XDD. En cuanto a los personajes… creo que sabemos muy poco sobre los Merodeadores, y eso a veces me da un poco de miedo, no vaya a pasarme y acaben saliéndome todo O.C. lo cual tampoco sería demasiado aconsejable…. De Remus y Peter hemos visto poco, a partir de ahora me centraré un poco más en ellos… En cuanto al tema polémico… jejeje… pues… no creo que realmente Peter tuviera un lado oscuro, eso ya lo explicaré más adelante (espero no decepcionarte!). En cuanto a las escenas de sexo… ufff… no son mi fuerte, nunca lo han sido, así que prefiero dejar que imaginéis todo con "viñetitas" cortas muy ambiguas (aparte, el rating es T y no voy a cambiarlo a mitad de fic). Sí, soy española. Intento escribir en un lenguaje lo más llano posible, pero supongo que a veces algo raro se me escapará, por eso no suelo recurrir a muletillas ni a frases hechas. Muchas gracias por ese review tan largo!!! Saludos!_

* * *

Se despertó sudando, envuelto en escalofríos, mientras temblaba. Se sentó en la cama, escuchando el sonido de sus compañeros de cuarto. James, a su izquierda, dormía en silencio. Lupin, a su derecha, roncaba. 

Se restregó los ojos, extrañado. Había tenido uno de los sueños más raros de su vida. Recordaba haber visto a su hermano pequeño jugando con él en su habitación, cuando todavía eran dos hermanos normales y corrientes, sin distinciones de casas ni más prejuicios. Se preguntaba por qué habría de soñar de pronto con aquella época.

Recordaba los ojos oscuros de Regulus fijos en él, como si lo mirara. Como si saliera del sueño para mirarlo. Respiró despacio, intentando apartar aquella escena de su mente. Se levantó de la cama, mientras buscaba las zapatillas. La casa estaba silenciosa, con el reloj dando los segundos repetidamente. El sol del amanecer se colaba por la ventana. Sobre la mesa, planos y más planos de toda Inglaterra.

La última mala noticia había llegado el día de antes.

Caradoc Dearborn llevaba 72 horas sin contactar con la Orden. Alastor lo había declarado "desaparecido oficial" y había dado el soplo al ministerio. El jefe del departamento de aurores había ordenado la búsqueda y la Orden había asumido el control de la investigación. La verdad es que todos sabían que no iba a servir de mucho, dado que el ministerio estaba dejando sus funciones en manos del miedo.

Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas, resoplando.

Llevaba semanas teniendo aquella extraña pesadilla, despertándose sudoroso y frío, como si hubiera visto algo atroz. James le decía que era de no dormir lo suficiente, tanto ir y venir de un lado a otro, estar encerrados en casa y las disputas domésticas. Claro que James disfrutaba de lo lindo si no podía salir de casa.

Gruño tal y como lo haría Canuto y volvió a resoplar.

Sabía que algo malo había pasado, algo realmente gordo. Si no, él no estaría despierto antes del amanecer, así porque sí. Intentó ordenar todo lo que había pasado, y comprendió que aún así, iban las cosas demasiado rápidas.

La boda de Alice y Frank, la declaración de James (aquel "cásate conmigo" que aún resonaba en sus oídos), el viaje relámpago de los Longbottom (una luna de miel improvisada) y unas semanas de hastío, interrumpidos por el súbito recuerdo de la mirada de su hermano. Estaba inquieto, nervioso y muy irritable. De pronto, oyó un ruido detrás de él y se volvió.

El patronus de Alastor estaba en el salón.

_-Hemos encontrado un cadáver. Todo el mundo despierto._

Sirius lanzó un grito de júbilo, y entró como una tromba en el dormitorio.

-¡¡Arriba todo el mundo!!-gritó a pleno pulmón. James se sentó de un salto, atónito. Remus abrió un ojo, perezoso, y se dio la vuelta. Peter, más sorprendido, cayó de la cama torpemente y fue el primero en ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Black?-La voz de Edgar Bones sonó pastosa entre las sábanas.

-Han encontrado un cadáver-salió de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de las chicas.

-¡¡Black!!-chilló Emmeline Vance, tapándose con la sábana. El animago rodó los ojos, volviendo a salir.

La Orden estuvo reunida apenas cinco minutos después, ocupando el pequeño salón, esperando noticias nuevas.

Esperaron durante media hora, en pie, deseando que no fuera Caradoc. Lily, sin embargo, no sabía qué opinar. El hecho de que no fuera Dearborn les daba esperanza a ellos y se la quitaba a él. Quizá estaba vivo… pero quizá era mejor estar muerto.

Cuando ya creían que iban a reventar de la angustia, Alastor y Kingsley entraron en el salón.

La expresión triste de sus ojos los desanimó. Miraban al suelo, y todos se dieron cuenta de que no había sido un reconocimiento fácil. Kingsley parecía más tranquilo, pero Ojoloco apretaba los puños y evitaba mirarles.

Alguien intentó decir algo, pero Ojoloco alzó la vista por fin, y la clavó en Sirius. Al principio, nadie se dio cuenta. Black estaba casi en primera fila, flanqueado por Peter y James.

-No era Caradoc-hubo un suspiro general, pero el tono de su voz de agravó, hasta casi ser un susurro.- Era Regulus Black

Ahora sí, todos se dieron cuenta de por qué esa mirada de Alastor sobre Sirius. El Merodeador quedó en pie, sin decir una sola palabra. Su expresión era impenetrable. Su mirada, vacía.

Su interior bullía emociones que no había sentido nunca. De pronto, le encontró sentido a aquellas pesadillas, a aquellos sueños. Sabía que su hermano estaba en peligro… quizá hubiera estado intentando decirle algo, quizá hubiera podido ayudarlo… llevaba semanas ignorándole, y se sintió miserable.

-Llevaba semanas muerto cuando lo encontramos.-dijo Moody, adivinando aquellos pensamientos. Entonces, la expresión de Sirius cambió. Ahora era sorpresa, pero una sorpresa genuina, algo que nadie se atrevió a interpretar. James le apoyó la mano en el hombro, atónito, mientras se volvía a los aurores, sabiendo que su amigo no era capaz de preguntar nada más.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-En el Ministerio se cuenta que desertó. Se incorporó a los mortifagos a principios de año, pero la puesta oficial iba a ser en Julio, cuando terminara el colegio… al parecer, se echó atrás antes de tiempo.

-Era un crío-la voz de Sirius resonó en toda la casa.-Era un crío y un cobarde

El tono era duro, a nadie en particular. Lily sintió miedo de pronto. Miedo de Sirius y su furia, porque estaba demostrado que Sirius Black tenía carácter. Era fuerte, valiente y fiero, y tal vez podía incluso resultar peligroso. Se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, pero apretó más fuerte la mano de James, y éste le miró con comprensión. Ambos sabían que Sirius necesitaba espacio. Hay personas que necesitan un apoyo donde desahogarse, otras, necesitan silencio. Sirius necesitaba espacio. Espacio para adueñarse de sus instintos, para convencerse a sí mismo de la realidad.

El animago seguía parado, callado como nunca, con todos los músculos en tensión, y Evans se preguntó si aquélla era la expresión que había adoptado ella cuando supo la noticia de la muerte de los Prewett.

Esta vez, era diferente.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, y al principio la voz le sonó débil y se castigó por ello.

-Que esto os sirva de lección a todos-los miró como si nos los conociera, como si fueran alimañas sin escrúpulos, como si los odiara hasta la muerte-_Lord_ Voldemort no perdona-el apelativo fue irónico-Ser de sangre pura no os libra de morir como sabandijas, como Regulus. Él escogió su camino, y también escogió su muerte. Pensad en lo que harán con vosotros cuando os encuentren

Giró sobre sí mismo, y pasó entre la multitud sin mirar a nadie. James fue a seguirlo, pero Peter le sujetó por un hombro. Los tres Merodeadores se miraron con fijeza. No estaban preparados para encajar aquel golpe. No para ver a Sirius destruido, sin poder hacer nada, impotentes y paralizados.

Fue Alice la que se volvió a los recién llegados, para preguntar en voz baja:

-¿Sufrió?

Alastor asintió en silencio

* * *

La mujer preparaba el desayuno en silencio. Hacía un día soleado, y las lluvias de Abril no iban a arruinárselo. Escuchó los pasos de su marido a su espalda y sonrió. 

-Bueno días-murmuró él, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Está dormida?-preguntó ella. Él negó, y para reafirmar su teoría una niña de unos siete años entró en la cocina a grandes saltos, canturreando una canción de poco sentido.

Saludó con poca atención, y se sentó en su silla, no sin antes tropezar con las patas de la mesa y volcar el tazón del café de su madre. Se ganó dos miradas de reproches de categoría 1, es decir, de las de callarse, pedir disculpas con la mirada y dejar de cantar. Un aleteo furioso hizo que toda la familia volviera la cabeza a la ventana, sorprendidos.

Una lechuza negra estaba apoyada en el alféizar, con cara de pocos amigos.

La mujer volvió la vista a su marido, sorprendida.

Era la lechuza del tío Alphard, la que solo llegaba anunciando la visita de alguien, para mantener la seguridad de la pequeña familia.

El timbre de la puerta sonó inmediatamente después. La mujer abrió apresurada, seguida por el marido y la niña, que lo miraba todo con sus grandes ojos, enmarcados por mechones de pelo rosa enmarañado.

Sirius Black entró en casa de su prima Andrómeda Tonks con paso vacilante. Se miraron tan solo un momento, antes de la lechuza rompiera el silencio, ululando con gravedad. Entonces, ella supo que algo iba realmente mal, y la niña frunció el ceño, también sorprendida. Fue Ted quien saludó con un seco _Hola,_ que Sirius solo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Regulus está muerto- Andrómeda ahogó un grito de espanto, y Nymphadora hipó de sorpresa. La voz de Black había sido dura, y casi neutra, pero su mirada transmitía dolor. Su prima le abrazó con aprensión y él cerró los ojos. Permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que él habló de nuevo.-Se unió a Voldemort y luego desertó…cobarde… maldito estúpido y cobarde….

Ted puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius y lo sintió temblar. Nymphadora permaneció de pie, sorprendida. Había crecido sabiendo que la familia de su madre no la quería, ni a ella, ni a su padre, ni a ella misma. El tío Alphard había muerto dejándole lo más parecido al recuerdo de un abuelo, una pequeña suma de oro y fotos antiguas. Sirius significaba la rebelión, la transgresión, la libertad, la independencia. Era como una estrella fugaz en su vida, subido a aquella moto que volaba, proclamando que él era un ser libre. Lo había visto animar a su madre cuando ésta parecía hundida. Lo había visto gritar contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado a la pequeña metamorfomaga el derecho a una familia.

Y ahora Sirius parecía perdido.

La pequeña, con el pelo lacio y decaído, apretó los labios, comprendiendo de pronto que hay cosas complicadamente injustas, y no pudo evitar llorar.

* * *

Cásate conmigo. 

Le había dicho _cásate conmigo_.

Y ella había asentido.

Sin más.

Lily Evans le había dicho que sí solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

James parpadeó, sintiéndose de pronto un poco confundido. La quería, por supuesto, con toda su alma. La quería desde que la viera pegarse con uno de séptimo, desde que la oyó chillarle a él mismo que era un egocéntrico y un petulante. La quería desde que la vio dormida en un sofá, sobre sus apuntes, los de él, porque ella se había pasado la mañana entera en el lago con un chico. La quería porque la había visto defender a Remus a capa y espada, contra un grupo de desaprensivos ignorantes.

Y ahora, ella le quería a él. Le quería por cómo la miraba, por cómo se sentaba frente a la chimenea a leerle los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, por cómo cocinaba sin tener ni idea de cocina. Le quería porque siempre tenía algo agradable que decirle cuando estaba deprimida, porque le había acogido en su casa, porque le había prestado una capa, porque le había pintado un retrato de su padre. Le quería porque era valiente, porque era arriesgado y porque no roncaba.

Le había dicho que sí.

Le había dicho que lo quería todo. Y él sabía que podía darlo todo, puesto que ya lo había hecho.

La guerra le traía bien fresco. La guerra y los muertos, los muggles, los desaparecidos y los encontrados.

Solo pensaba en rojo y verde, en sus ojos brillantes y en su pelo espeso.

Suspiró, sintiéndose un estúpido. Le hubiera gustado algo más formal, más serio. Le hubiera gustado porque sabía que a ella le hubiera gustado más. Pero ella misma le había dicho que no podía ser de otra manera, y que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de otra manera… partiendo de la base de que nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría casándose con James Potter.

Habían sido semanas de ensueño, de tardes tranquilas jugando al ajedrez y escapadas nocturnas montando en escoba, de guardias arriesgadas, de interrogatorios violentos y besos tiernos, con abrazos lentos y palabras dulces. Había broncas, claro que sí. Había gritos y alguna pelea.

Sonrió.

Cásate conmigo, pensó.

Cerró los ojos, para abrirlos más tarde y comprobar que ella seguía allí, tumbada junto a él, bajo la sombra alargada del árbol del parque, mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida, probablemente pensando en lo mismo que él.

* * *

No había ido a casa, por muchos motivos. 

Sin embargo, no podía evitar ir allí. Había jurado y perjurado que le daba igual si estaba vivo o muerto. Su hermano no había tenido valor para seguirle los pasos y había muerto como un traidor, al fin y al cabo. Su madre no se lo creía. Un Black no traiciona.

Debió haber olvidado que Sirius también era Black.

Le dolían las manos de llevar los puños apretados, y había acabado reconociendo que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su hermano. Habían jugado a que uno se comportaba como el otro, para hacer rabiar a sus padres. Sonrió.

Sintió la mano de Remus en su hombro, dándole aplomo. James y Lily permanecían a su lado, mientras Peter miraba todo con ojos asustados. No estaban las cosas como para meterse en la boca del lobo por amor al arte, había dicho antes de salir de casa. James le había dirigido una mirada de odio, y su amigo había comprendido que si no les acompañaba, se confirmaría, una vez más, que era un cobarde.

El Gryffindor más cobarde de la historia de Hogwarts.

Los cinco estaban frente al mausoleo de los Black, mirando las letras esculpidas en piedra que recordaban a Regulus Arturus Black. Permanecían callados para no entorpecer los pensamientos de Sirius, mirando todo con cuidado. Los Black eran gente rica, con mucho poder y mucho serrín en la cabeza, opinaba Lily, sin poder estremecerse. Habían eliminado a un miembro de la familia por ser _squib._

Salieron al poco rato, cruzando las verjas del cementerio con paso rápido, mientras comenzaba a gotear. Las tarde Abril habían sido lluviosas y tristes.

Cuando hubieron abandonado el recinto, Sirius se detuvo.

-Quiero daros las gracias por venir conmigo…

-No íbamos a dejar que hicieras esto solo, Canuto-respondió James. Remus y Peter asintieron con la cabeza. Sirius suspiró.

-Mi hermano no era tan tonto, chicos. Quizá lo odie por dejar que me fuera sin mediar por mí, pero no le culpo. A él las cosas le iban bien.-se encogió de hombros.-Y ya se sabe. El mundo no se divide en mortifagos y buenas personas¿no?

Lily negó, pensando en Snape.

-Entonces no hay más que pensar. Solo espero saber algún día que le ocurrió realmente, y quien fuera quien le matara, que sufra eternamente.

James le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo, y Sirius suspiró, un poco más animado. Lily le apretó la mano y tiró de él para que siguieran caminando.

-¿Os apetece una _bamburguesa _muggle?-la chica rodó los ojos.-Tanto ver restos de mis parientes me han dado hambre de carne picada…

* * *

La enfermera los miró de arriba abajo, como si los evaluara. 

-¿Y dice usted que son familia?-Lily asintió enérgicamente, y James hizo lo propio. El perro negro que los escoltaba solo gruñó. La enfermera lo miró casi con miedo.- El perro no puede pasar…

James cogió la correa de Canuto y se lo llevó aparte, mientras Lily lidiaba con la enfermera.

-La señora Dursley exigió que nadie viera a su madre-repitió la mujer.-Solo las personas con una autorización firmada expresamente por ella.

Lily suspiró, sacando de su abrigó un papel doblado que había hechizado mientras la mujer miraba de reojo a Canuto.

-Soy su sobrina y ésta es la autorización. Compruebe los datos

La mujer leyó el papel con atención.

-Lily Evans… ¿sobrina?. ¿Y por qué la señorita Petunia no dijo que tenía una prima?

-Mi tía y mi madre nunca se llevaron demasiado bien, así que supongo que Petunia no esperaba que fuera a venir. De hecho, se sorprendió mucho cuando fui a visitarla-respondió Lily, lo cual era cierto.

La enfermera asintió finalmente, suspirando.

-Tercera planta, la habitación del fondo…

Una hora más tarde, Canuto había roído completamente el tallo del pequeño arbolito al cual James había simulado atarlo. Había ido de escolta, pues no estaban totalmente seguros de que la señora Evans no fuera a estar vigilada. Se habían arriesgado mucho yendo todos al mausoleo Black y ahora saliendo a ver a la madre de Lily, y las cosas no estaban como para escapadas locas.

El cadáver de Caradoc no había aparecido, y la Orden lo había dado por muerto. Había sido un golpe duro, pero no había tiempo para reponerse.

Edgar Bones había abandonado el cuartel general para establecerse con su mujer en una casita pequeña cuando se enteró de que ésta estaba embarazada. Alice y Frank habían desalojado ya el cuarto vacío y se habían trasladado a un apartamento no muy lejos del cuartel, pero más cerca de la señora Longbottom. Alastor no había estado muy de acuerdo en ambas mudanzas, pero todos habían confirmado que lo que no podía ser era que los matrimonios vivieran como si estuvieran en un orfanato.

James y Lily estaban mirando pisos pequeños, de una o dos habitaciones, en la misma calle.

Dumbledore había continuado sus intentos de que el ministerio reconociera que se estaba equivocando, pero no había habido manera. Hasta el momento, _E__l Profeta _solo hacía propaganda de las medidas tomadas por el propio ministro, las cuales dejaban mucho que desear.

Vio llegar a la pareja después de olerla, y comenzó a mover el rabo con insistencia. Trotó delante de ellos y en el siguiente callejón, se transformó. Lily parecía alicaída, pero satisfecha.

-Mi madre está bien-dijo con naturalidad.-Dicen que tiene una enfermedad degenerativa, de la que no se sabe mucho… puede que acabe perdiendo completamente la memoria-bajó la vista, pero volvió a alzarla, mientras sonreía.-Me recuerda.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-Pero… ¿no le habías lanzado un _Obliviate _específico para ello?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Debe de ser por la medicación, supongo. Me recuerda de niña.-James sonrió y los tres echaron a andar calle abajo. Lily caminaba cogida de los brazos de los dos chicos, respirando la brisa temprana de Mayo. El día era cálido, y los tres recorrieron un trozo del camino en silencio.

-¿Podemos volver usando el subterráneo?-pidió Sirius. Lily se detuvo, horrorizada.

-¡No voy a meterme con vosotros dos en el metro!-exclamó. James miró a Sirius y los dos pusieron cara de desesperación.

-Oh, vamos, Lily, no va a pasar nada, queremos verlo…-parpadeó con insistencia y ella no cedió.-Además, luego se lo contamos a Arthur, que seguro que le encanta… ¿a que sí?

-¡No!-insistió Lily, rotunda y enérgicamente.-Me niego.

-¡¡James!!-gritó de pronto Sirius, sobrecogido, aferrando el brazo de su amigo. James le miró, sorprendido, y Lily interrumpió su perorata negativa.-¡Esta noche es luna llena!. ¡¡Tenemos que ir con Remus!!

James abrió la boca, asustado y sorprendido. Miró a Lily, luego a Sirius y finalmente a Lily. Ambos le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¡Esta noche íbamos a cenar con mis padres!!-exclamó el moreno, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-Íbamos a contarles que nos casamos…

Lily cerró los ojos, temiéndose lo peor.

-Podemos ir otro día, James-insinuó con voz débil, casi con miedo. Él negó con la misma rotundidad que ella había empleado antes.

-Ni hablar; mi madre no pararía hasta encontrarnos, y es demasiado pesada para estas cosas-hizo un gesto tajante con la mano y Lily deseó que la tragara la tierra.

-¡No puedo ir yo sola a casa de tus padres a contarles que nos casamos!-exclamó ofendida.

-Oh, vamos-animó Sirius-A las mujeres os encanta hablar de bodas… así intimáis…

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furibunda y Sirius cerró la boca, comprendiendo que estaba mejor callado.

-Lily… por favor-James le acarició la mejilla- Lo siento, de verdad, pero no podemos arriesgarnos otro día… llévate la capa de invisibilidad… por favor-suplicó. Ella acabó rodando los ojos, agotada.

-Está bien…

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Te quiero- susurró. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar que era la primera vez que se lo decía, porque un eufórico Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y susurró de igual modo.

-Te quiero.

Y ambos desaparecieron.

Lily apareció en el jardín de casa de los Potter tomando todo el aire del mundo. Había escogido un atuendo muggle para ir a ver a su madre y temía no ser el adecuado para la ocasión con sus futuros suegros: vaqueros caídos (que había descubierto que le estaban grandes al haber adelgazado considerablemente durante aquel invierno), una camiseta negra y un poncho de colores. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando ordenárselo mientras se miraba en el cristal de la puerta, pensando que tal vez debía de cortárselo para la boda.

La boda.

SU boda.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Merlín, aquello era una locura. Una auténtica locura. ¡Iba a casarse!. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En que estaba enamorada hasta las cejas, suponía.

La imagen de la señora Potter se dibujó en su mente y la sonrisa se redujo. Lo peor no era la vergüenza que le daba entrar ahí y contarlo, sino que sabía qué iba a hacer la madre de James exactamente: juntaría las dos manos en el pecho, como si rezara, alzaría los ojos al cielo, y exclamaría con entusiasmo _"¡ayyy, ya lo sabía yo!"._

Llamó al timbre con un dedo tembloroso, y el padre de James abrió la mosquitera.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo James Potter cuando conoció a Lily Evans en el andén de Hogwarts?

-Eh, tú, quita de ahí, pelirroja-respondió ella con naturalidad. El hombre sonrió y abrió la puerta principal. Le abrazó levemente y la invitó a pasar.

-Me alegro de verte, Lily. ¿Va todo bien?

Unos pasos rápidos provenientes de la cocina anunciaron a la señora Potter, que venía limpiándose las manos con el delantal.

Lily no pudo evitar una mueca de horror. Estaba haciendo galletas. Aquella mujer era tan condenadamente perfecta madre que hacía galletas.

-¡¡Cariño!!-la abrazó hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego la miró de arriba abajo-¿Estás bien?

-Ehm… sí… sí, claro-tartamudeó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo…-se retorció las manos con angustia. Por todos los dioses¡ella era una Gryffindor! Tomo aire una vez más-Verán, teníamos algo que contarles pero James no ha podido venir, así que vengo solo yo porque no quiero que se enteren por otras personas y….esto... yo…nosotros…

-¿Estás embarazada?-preguntó el padre de James con comprensión. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, desorbitada, mientras él se levantaba a abrazarla.

-¡NO!-gritó súbitamente aterrada, poniendo las manos entre ella y el padre de James, retrocediendo presa del pánico-¡¡NO!!

El hombre pareció decepcionado, pero Lily no les dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-Sólo que vamos a casarnos…-dijo todo lo rápido que pudo.

Ambos sonrieron con algo parecido a la ternura y soltaron un efusivo "_ooohhh",_ mientras que la señora Potter juntaba las dos manos en el pecho, como si rezara, alzaba los ojos al cielo, y exclamaba con entusiasmo _"¡ayyy, ya lo sabía yo!"._

Lily cerró los ojos, deseando desaparecer.

Aquella iba a ser una cena muy, muy larga.

* * *

_Notas: Hola!!! Bueno, el capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero quería mandarlo ya para que no estuvierais pendientes… intentaré empezar con el siguiente el jueves, y tenerlo para la semana que viene. Las clases comenzaron ayer y mis queridos profesores comenzaron con las típicas amenazas de principio de curso: en febrero no aprueba nadie, hay que trabajar duro, no os dará tiempo, no llevaréis las cosas al día, etc, etc, etc. En fin. Espero no volver a oírlo en mucho tiempo… Con respecto al capítulo, veamos._

_Sirius lleva soñando con su hermano desde que éste murió, aun cuando no lo sabe. Digamos que_ "el alma de Regulus vaga por la eternidad cuidando de quien él quiere, aunque fuera a ser pisoteada y su nombre mancillado."_ (Cita textual del capítulo anterior). Es su forma de reencontrarse. Sirius no quiere pensar que su hermano está muerto, pero es verdad. Y es su hermano, y debe asumirlo; por eso acude al mausoleo pero no al funeral._

_Con respecto a la familia Tonks… creo que era el momento más adecuado de que aparecieran, aunque no sé si lo volverán a hacer. Quería que apareciera Numphadora de pequeña, y la postura de Andrómeda, que es igual que ambigua de la de Sirius, pero más tirando hacia la indiferencia (Regulus solo es su primo y a ella su familia la ha expulsado)._

_El encuentro de Lily con su madre no me pareció relevante. Es una anciana con alzheimer (en el 79 la enfermedad era relativamente nueva y no existen los tratamientos de hoy día, y eso que hoy sigue siendo irreversible y fatal) hechizada por su propia hija…._

_El subterráneo es, como podéis adivinar, el metro (underground en inglés)._

_Me he documentado sobre la Orden del Fénix y sus miembros (en wikipedia hay un montón de cosas útiles), así que espero no cometer errores garrafales XDD_

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	7. Héroe de leyenda

_Hola!!! Tenía este capítulo a medias y cuando lo tengo terminados pues no lo aguanto más y tengo que publicarlos!!! (es como si quemaran en el PC y una voz en la conciencia me dijera actualiiiza actualiiiiiza…. En fin, desvaríos míos). Quería comentaros un asuntillo sobre Lily. He estado pensando mucho acerca de cómo pudo acabar casándose con James tras lo visto el día de los TIMOS (sí, lo sé, pienso demasiado). Creo que Lily tiene un montón de cualidades buenas, pero también tiene muchas similitudes con James (ojo, esto no lo convierte en defectos) y son esas cosa las que no le dejan darse cuenta de que James no es realmente tan horrible como piensa ella (yo no lo pienso, de hecho xD). Es en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que son más parecidos de lo que cree cuando reconoce que James no está nada de mal… es mi teoría, y es lo que he querido enseñarle a mi Lily y a mi James XD. En este capítulo hay más sobre Peter, al que creo que algo le debió de ocurrir para vender a sus amigos…_

_Y ahora, respuestas a los reviews:_

_**GreyLady:** Muchas gracias por esos reviews tan largos que dejas guapísima!!!! No te apures por lo del HP7, estás completamente perdonada (no me molestó ni nada, de hecho esperaba que alguien dijera lo mismo que tú, muchas gracias por aquella observación! xD). Me alegro de haberte hecho reflexionar sobre el asuntillo de Regulus, todo es realmente misterioso!!!! (lo malo es que nadie vendrá a aclarárnoslo nunca) De lo de Fred y George no me acordaba, la verdad, gracias por el detalle!!! (el día que deje la universidad, haré algo parecido XDDDD) Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, y espero que te siga gustando!!!!! Muchos besos!_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a Helen nicked Lupin, Thaly Potter Black y GreyLady, por sus reviews! Aviso que este capítulo es triste y oscuro… Relajaos… Espero poder publicar el siguiente a finales de la semana que viene, para no dejaros en ascuas! _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: El héroe de leyenda**

Peter Pettigrew estaba leyendo _El Profeta_ con el corazón encogido. Estaba sentado en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta, con la varita en una mano, asustado como siempre. Él era un tipo valiente. Solía estar a la sombra de sus amigos, y tal vez no era el orgullo de Gryffindor, pero eso no le convertía en una niñita ñoña. A veces es sentía un estúpido, pero lo cierto es que tenía que reconocer que había cosas que le costaban tremendamente. Solía pensar que algún día ocurriría algo que le haría demostrar todo ese potencial que sabía que tenía.

Con frecuencia suspiraba imaginándose realizando proezas propias de un héroe, y se daba cuenta de que la realidad no era sino una caricatura de sus propias fantasías. Entonces se sentía miserable. Quería a sus amigos, por supuesto. Siempre los defendía y siempre se habían portado bien con él. Lo habían defendido y le habían hecho ver que eran un grupo de cuatro, no de tres y medio. Cada uno tenía sus cosas, y quizá cuando se conocieron él fuera el tonto de la clase, pero con el tiempo se había demostrado que era más que un tipo bajito y regordete. Lo cierto es que, pasados los TIMOS, las cosas habían cambiado para todos, y ahora todos habían logrado mucha más autonomía. Peter no quería ser popular. Solo quería sentirse apreciado.

El sonido de la puerta a su espalda le sobresaltó. Cogió su varita y se volvió, gritando.

_-¡¡Expelliarmus!!-_la varita de Remus salió disparada hacia la otra punta de la habitación. El licántropo lo miró, sorprendido, y Peter pareció aliviado.

-Qué reflejos…-apuntó su amigo.

-Alerta permanente¿recuerdas?-respondió el otro, devolviéndole la varita. Remus asintió, mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-¿Qué lees?-cogió el periódico y miró las noticias con el ceño fruncido.-Peter…-levantó la vista, mirando preocupado a su amigo. La noticia que Pettigrew leía era apenas una columna pequeña en el margen de una página de sucesos. Una familia muggle había sido encontrada muerta en un parque público-¿Qué estás pensando?

Peter se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Sabes que esto no es culpa de nadie¿verdad? Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que estas cosas dejen de ocurrir, pero no todo está en nuestra mano. Son más que nosotros, y al parecer están mejor organizados…

-No es eso, Remus-reconoció finalmente. Se sentó a su lado, derrotado.-Tengo miedo de que me maten así, como si fuera un perro, solo, y que no tengan ningún tipo de piedad-Lupin alzó una ceja, escuchando.-tengo miedo de no responder como se espera de mí…

Casi estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, Remus le palmeó la espalda.

-Peter, tú no eres un cobarde, y cuando vayan a por ti, estaremos contigo, ya lo verás.

Peter sorbió con ansiedad, sintiendo una oleada de pánico en el fondo del estómago.

* * *

Lily ordenaba toda su ropa e iba haciendo una selección, mientras generaba un montón de trastos viejos que donaría a los huérfanos de San Mungo. Estaba ocupada en aquella tarea desde que había pensado la posibilidad de que tal vez, algún día, llegara el momento de buscar otro escondite. Claro que también era cierto que en Junio iba a casarse y eso implicaba una mudanza. Suspiró, pensando de nuevo en Petunia, y concluyendo que no iba a sentirse triste porque su hermana no fuera a asistir. Después de todo, no había respondido a sus cartas desde que visitaran Privet Drive, así que tampoco entendía por qué era ella la que tenía que sentirse culpable. 

Escuchó un portazo a su espalda y brincó, sorprendida.

-¡Sirius!-gritó, molesta. El otro la miró de arriba abajo, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-ella se encogió de hombros.-Estás un poco alterada últimamente, Evans… ¿va todo bien?

-Son los nervios, supongo…-dudó ella. Sirius la miró con cuidado. La verdad es que tenía mala cara; le descubrió unas ojeras pálidas bajo los ojos y el pelo desvaído.

-¿Supongo?-insistió.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué querías?-se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia.

-Emmeline tiene un problema en la sala de encantamientos… quiere transformar no se qué en no sé quién o algo parecido-hizo una mueca de asco y un vago gesto con la mano. Lily rió.

-Sirius, deberías tenerle más aprecio. No es mala chica.-Sirius torció de nuevo el gesto, chasqueando la lengua, como si le diera la razón. De pronto, Lily pareció súbitamente nerviosa. Se alisó la túnica un montón de veces seguidas, mientras tomaba aire.-Mira yo… tengo algo que decirte… no se lo he comentado a James, pero creo que debes saberlo también y…

Sirius abrió los ojos y la boca a la vez, exclamando con un grito de júbilo.

-¡Estás embarazada!-dio dos pasos rápidos hacia ella y Lily repitió el mismo gesto que en casa de los Potter: Puso una mueca de horror, colocó sus dos manos delante de su cuerpo, a modo de escudo defensivo, y retrocedió apresuradamente.

-¡¡NO!!-chilló, presa del pánico. Sirius frunció el ceño, sorprendido, alzando una ceja.

-¿No?

-¡No!-repitió ella.

-No…-pareció decepcionado-Vaya…. ¿Y las ojeras?-insistió, testarudo.

-¿Ojeras?. ¡Sirius!-exclamó ella. Tomó aire.- He estado pensando, y sé que James querría que fueras su padrino de bodas, pero yo creo que hay algo que te hace más ilusión… Quiero que seas el padrino de nuestro primer hijo…

-¡¡LO SABÍA!!-alzó los brazos al cielo, eufórico, mientras se lanzaba sobre Lily y la abrazaba.

-¿Qué? NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, SIRIUS-le apartó de un golpe, tremendamente seria.

-¿Embarazo?-Sirius alzó una ceja, extrañado-Yo hablaba de Remus y Peter, que les dije que pasaría esto…

Lily suspiró aliviada.

-Espero que no te moleste lo de la boda…-insinuó.-Es que yo había pensado ya en otra persona…

-¿En quién?

-Dumbledore

-¿Dumbledore?-Sirius dio un paso atrás, asustado.-¿Y eso?

Ella enrojeció, agachando la cabeza.

-Es que… siempre pensé que mi padrino sería mi padre, y Dumbledore es lo más parecido a un padre que tuvimos en Hogwarts…ahora es el único padre que me queda…

Sirius asintió lentamente, comprendiendo. Se encogió de hombros, pellizcando la mejilla de su amiga.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

Entonces, una voz grave y profunda trajo su atención desde el salón.

-¡¡¡¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!!!!

Ambos salieron al salón, donde Alastor empujaba, furioso, a Mundungus Fletcher.

-¿¿A quién se le ocurre robarle el bolso a la mujer del ministro??-su manaza agarraba a Dung del cuello de la túnica, levantándolo del suelo.

-¡¡Moody!!-Emmeline salió del armario de encantamientos, seguida de Amelia- ¡No uses la violencia!

Ojoloco frunció el ceño, contrariado, mientras Fletcher se encogía sobre sí mismo y se escondía detrás de Emmeline. Entonces, con el fuerte chasquido de una aparición, Albus Dumbledore se personificó en el salón. Todas las miradas se clavaron en él, sorprendidos. Dumbledore no solía aparecer por el cuartel general sino era por algo realmente grave. Normalmente enviaba lechuzas, patronus, o comunicados a Ojoloco y Kingsley. Aquella vez parecía que las cosas no iban bien.

Los miró por encima de las gafas, hasta posar su mirada en Amelia. La chica tembló. Que Albus Dumbledore se te quedara mirando no era nada agradable: solo podía significar que algo terrible había ocurrido. A ti. A los tuyos.

-Lo siento, Amelia-murmuró con pesar.-Hemos encontrado la marca tenebrosa en la casa de tu hermano…

-¿Qué…?-fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras su mano derecha atenazaba el brazo izquierdo de Emmeline. Lily la miró, aterrada. La chica permanecía mirando al director, incrédula. Aquello era, lógicamente, una broma pesada. Su hermano estaba casado y tenía dos hijos pequeños. El matrimonio estaba pasando por una mala racha, y colaborar con la Orden había sido idea de Amelia, para tener a su hermano entretenido y sacarle de la tristeza. Edgar se había trasladado al Cuartel General para que su mujer pudiera quedarse en casa con los niños. Las cosas habían empezado a mejorar, y él estaba pensando en regresar a casa definitivamente. Además, su esposa estaba embarazada de nuevo, y eso fue definitivo.

Y ahora estaban muertos.

Un estrépito en la cocina les hizo volverse y James Potter entró cubierto de serrín, escoba en mano, tosiendo. Miró a Lily antes de volverse a Dumbledore.

-Confirmado-sentenció.-No queda nadie-apoyó la mano en el hombro de Amelia y la sintió zozobrar.

Amelia Bones no era una persona muy popular. Era una buena bruja, un poco despistada, con métodos un tanto particulares, pero era bastante metódica con su trabajo y muy responsable y cumplidora. Tenía extrañas manías de comportamiento, y como conversadora no era una lumbrera, pero tenía personalidad.

Su hermano era extraordinariamente lógico. Para él, solo había una forma de hacer las cosas, y todo sucedía por un motivo. Los que creyeran de forma diferente, estaba equivocados, o eran unos ilusos, o unos ignorantes. Pero eso les había sido de utilidad en alguna ocasión. Solía leer publicaciones que nadie leía y se fijaba en cosas a las que nadie les prestaba atención. Dormía desnudo y preferiblemente de día. No comía carne y solo bebía té. Le gustaban los zapatos negros con cordones blancos y usaba tirantes de colores. El mayor de sus hijos era un sabelotodo que siempre respondía antes de que le preguntaran y el pequeño no preguntaba nunca, solo miraba. Su mujer era un poco histérica, muy controladora y sobre protectora, pero tremendamente cariñosa con todo el mundo.

Amelia no sentía nada en aquellos momentos. Solo el recuerdo de la última sonrisa de su hermano, con aquellos gestos tan amplios y su rostro tan sincero. No sentía la mano de James en su hombro ni la presión que ejercía en el brazo de Emmeline. Tragó saliva.

-Los cadáveres-susurró.-Quiero los cadáveres.

Dumbledore asintió, volviéndose a James.

-James-ordenó. El chico asintió.

-Voy con él-dijo Amelia con decisión. Dumbledore hizo solo una inclinación de cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo. Lily dio un paso al frente.

-Yo también

-Está bien-Albus se volvió a Moody- Alastor, ve con ellos- Ojoloco siguió a los otros tres, rumbo a la cocina, para ir volando con las escobas hasta la residencia de los fallecidos. Dumbledore permaneció en el salón, mirando al resto.

-Peter, ve a San Mungo, por si algún mortifago hubiera resultado herido…

-Los mortífagos heridos no van a San Mungo…-objetó Lupin.

-Cuanto más cerca del peligro, más lejos del daño-insistió Dumbledore- Remus, Sirius, a la residencia Malfoy. Es la única referencia que tenemos de sede mortífaga, es posible que los responsables acudan allí. Emmeline, al ministerio, controla la información que se transfiere sobre esto. Hestia, a los aurores. Kingsley está siguiendo al ministro. Avisad a los Longbottom, que estén en alerta y esperando instrucciones.

* * *

Sus siluetas se recortaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Los malditos mortifagos atacaban de noche, para que la marca brillara con todo el cielo, y los muggles se quedaran aterrorizados. La casa de Edgar se alzaba en ruinas, demolida. El jardín estaba lleno de cristales, la puerta sacada de los goznes y las paredes salpicadas de sangre y polvo. En el salón, el sofá presentaba unos jirones por donde se colaban las plumas del relleno. Los cuadros estaban torcidos y la mesa del comedor hecha astillas. 

Los cuatro pasearon en silencio, alumbrados por la llama titilante de sus varitas. Alastor seguía Amelia de cerca, vigilándola. La joven caminaba en silencio, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos. Un sonido bajo la cama del niño pequeño la sobresaltó. Con un movimiento ágil, Ojoloco hizo vibrar su varita y el rayo verde de la maldición letal hizo mella en algo blando y peludo.

-¡¡Ratter!!-exclamó Amelia, lanzándose a recogerlo. Era un cachorro de labrador, que ella misma le había regalado al mayor de los sobrinos. El animal había sobrevivido a la matanza, escondido bajo la cama hundida. Ahora sí, Amelia lloró, sin mirar a nada más.

A los pies de la cama, el cadáver del pequeño David yacía con una mueca de asombro y miedo, sorprendido ante el hecho de que, en plena noche, alguien hubiera entrado en su habitación. Tal vez el perro le había alertado y por eso no estaba en la cama.

Su hermano mayor, en cambio, había sido sorprendido en mitad de su sueño, y seguía tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Al pie de las escaleras, la cuñada de Amelia había sido asesinada cuando intentaba subir a proteger a sus hijos. Estaba de espaldas, tendida sobre los primeros escalones, con un pijama azul oscuro y los rizos negros cayéndole por la espalda. Lily le dio la vuelta al cadáver, cerrándole los ojos, sintiendo una nausea punzante en el comienzo de su garganta.

Edgar había muerto en el salón, defendiendo su hogar. James giró sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose abrumado por lo que allí había sucedido. Un grupo de mortifagos, cuatro probablemente, habían irrumpido en la casa. Edgar había bajado, tal vez solo, y habían luchado en el salón. Uno de los mortifagos había ido en busca del resto de la familia, quizá para usarlos para que Edgar revelara alguna información. Sin embargo, su mujer habría sido más rápida. La varita de ella seguía allí, y las marcas en la pared de enfrente a las escaleras revelaban que se había defendido. Comprendiendo que no podía vencerle, había intentado ir en busca de sus hijos. El mortífago la asesinó cuando ésta se dio la vuelta. Seguramente, para entonces, Edgar habría muerto ya. Era lo único que se le ocurría a James para justificar la muerte de los niños.

Mientras extendía una sábana con la que envolver el cuerpo de Edgar, reparó en que su varita seguía en su mano. Ni siquiera le habían desarmado. La posición del cuerpo le llevaba a pensar que estaba girado y alguien le atacó desde un ángulo diferente al que estaba luchando. Eso implicaba dos mortifagos para Edgar. Había un rastro de pisadas desde la alfombra hasta las escaleras, donde se hacía confuso y luego ascendía. Aquello hacía más sólida su teoría. Sin embargo, a los pies del cadáver, encontró una varita. No era de Edgar y no era de su mujer (ambas estaban en el suelo).

Giró sobre sí mismo, y descubrió que en la pared opuesta había habido una librería que ahora solo era un montón de pedazos de madera y libros rotos en el suelo. Bajo ella, un pie. Escarbó en los escombros, hasta que encontró el cuerpo de un mortífago. Le dio la vuelta, esperando reconocerlo, sin éxito. Le sonaba vagamente. Quizá era el hermano mayor de Yaxley, pues era ancho y mofletudo, con una nariz plana, tal y como creía recordarlo.

En el pasillo que conducía a la puerta, un rastro de sangre. Lily lo siguió hasta que lo perdió en las primeras losas del jardín. Había encontrado la máscara de dos mortifagos en el interior. James salió a su encuentro, mientras observaban la marca tenebrosa.

-Se defendieron-Lily asintió, agachando la cabeza. James la abrazó en silencio. Ella aferraba las máscaras con desesperación. Amelia y Alastor salieron al jardín, cada uno llevando un bulto en brazos.

Por las mejillas de ella caían lágrimas silenciosas.

* * *

San Mungo era un hervidero de gente. El servicio de emergencias iba y venía, caminando deprisa y sin mirar a nadie. Peter se sintió pequeño, deslizándose entre la muchedumbre mirándolo todo con ojos asustados. Dumbledore podía pensar si quería que los mortífagos fueran estar allí, pero francamente, él no lo creía. 

_Hola, vengo porque me han lanzado una imperdonable mientras intentaba degollar a un muggle…_

_Oh… no se preocupe¿su nombre?_

_Tom Ryddle, pero mis amigos me llaman Voldemort._

Pettigrew bufó, asqueado. Aquella era una tarea inútil. Hizo un gesto de desesperación y cuando iba a girarse para regresar a casa, la vio.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera, con la cabeza gacha, pero vigilando a un hombre menudo que estaba sentado a pocas sillas de ella. Pettigrew sintió que se le acababa el aliento. Aquella mujer era despiadada. Era el terror de Hogwarts…

Un momento. La mente de Peter se detuvo. Bellatrix Lestrange no debería estar allí. Eso solo podía significar que oficialmente era miembro de los Mortifagos, igual que Regulus. Peter tragó saliva, asustado. Bellatrix seguía mirando fijamente al hombre, y Peter intentó hacer memoria. Ministerio, ministerio… aquel tipo era del ministerio, sí, pero ¿Dónde trabajaba?

Casi sintió el chasquido de su inteligencia al encenderse. ¡Era el encargado de un departamento de relaciones con muggles! Era el tipo que había promovido el movimiento "Simpaticemos con los muggles y respetémonos", o algo parecido.

Aprovechando el movimiento de la gente, Peter se transformó en rata, y se acercó al hombre para mordisquearle los pantalones. El tipo se levantó, enfurecido.

-¡¡Una rata!!.¡¡¡Hay una rata en este hospital!!!!-bramó, colérico. Bellatrix se levantó entre la gente, mientras el resto la tapaban. Alzó la varita sin que nadie la viera.

Error. No era eso lo que Peter quería conseguir. Un poco consternado, volvió a transformarse, agachado entre la gente que se aglomeraba alrededor del funcionario, chillando histérica. Con un maletín que encontró a su derecha, le asestó un golpe a Bellatrix en el costado y la tiró sobre una anciana.

Justo antes de desaparecerse, Peter se dio cuenta de que ella le había reconocido, con aquella mirada perdida y desequilibrada, y sintió un sudor frío en la nuca que le recorrió la espalda y le paralizó la sangre.

* * *

Andrómeda Tonks terminó de coser la capa que estaba preparando para su hija cuando ésta entró sigilosamente en el cuarto. 

-Oye mami…-su madre alzó la vista-¿Crees que nos van a matar a nosotros también?

-¡Dora!-exclamó Andrómeda, sorprendida.-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Sirius dice que no nos quieren…-miró al suelo, avergonzada. Su madre la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Mira, cariño, sé que esto es difícil, pero tienes que prestarme mucha atención.-su hija asintió enérgicamente.- Las cosas no son fáciles para nadie ahora mismo. No corremos más peligro que el resto de la gente, y no quiero que nunca pienses que va a pasarte algo malo. Tienes que vivir pensando en el mañana, haciendo planes para cuando seas mayor, pero disfrutar de cada día. Siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?-la pequeña asintió.-Hay que conseguir todo lo que se propone una, hija. Tienes que poner todo tu empeño en lograr todos tus sueños, y que seas feliz- le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza y la niña se bajó del regazo de su madre.

* * *

Remus se sentó en la cama, temblando. No solía tener miedo, más que de sí mismo, y esa noche había visto cosas que le habían aterrado. No solo la frialdad con la que habían asesinado a los hijos de Edgar Bones, sino también al hecho de que el propio Yaxley había abandonado el cadáver de su hermano en aquella casa. Al parecer, Dolohov estaba herido y los mortífagos preferían salvar el pellejo antes que despedirse de sus compañeros caídos. El cuarto implicado en la revuelta era un completo desconocido, y no por ello Remus sintió menos odio hacia él. Amelia había abandonado la casa para darles personalmente la noticia a su madre y a su hermano Albert, que vivía en las afueras con su familia. La casa estaba silenciosa. Emmeline había regresado del ministerio furiosa, dado que nadie había puesto el mayor interés en la noticia. Kingsley seguía con el ministro. Hestia acababa de regresar diciendo que los aurores recogerían todas las pruebas posibles para dejar el caso en manos del Winzegamont. 

Mal asunto, había dicho Sirius.

La justicia mágica en estos momentos brilla por su ausencia.

Lily estaba sentada a su lado, mirando al frente como si no estuviera presente. James se había sentado en su propia cama, jugueteando inconscientemente con la snitch que siempre estaba con sus cosas.

Entonces, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Peter entró por ella bufando como una locomotora.

-¡¡Esa prima tuya es una víbora!!-gritó apuntando a Sirius con un dedo, mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Momentáneamente, Lupin hasta tuvo miedo de su amigo.

-¿Mi prima?-inquirió Sirius, sorprendido.-¡No te consiento que insultes a Andrómeda!

-La _zorra _de tu _prima_ Bellatrix-matizó Peter, en tono condescendiente. Sirius volvió a sentarse, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esa alimaña no es mi prima-resopló.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-quiso saber James, mirando como Peter se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-Que ha estado a punto de matar al encargado de "comprensión a los muggles" o lo que sea… y luego casi la mato yo y luego casi me mata a mí y… me he desaparecido…

-¿QUE HA PASADO QUÉ?-todas las miradas se clavaron en él y Peter se encogió, nervioso.

Un minuto después, estaba contando lo que había sucedido, sintiéndose alguien realmente importante, mientras sus amigos le animaban y Sirius le palmeaba la espalda.

_Muy hecho, Colagusano, así se hace._

_La próxima vez le lanza un Avada y seremos todos mucho más felices._

_Ése Gryffindor, ya sabía yo que nuestro Peter era un valiente._

Peter sintió que su orgullo comenzaba a hincharse, sintiéndose cada vez más feliz y más satisfecho. Él era uno de ellos. Él era un Gryffindor. Él era un merodeador.

Él era un héroe.

* * *

Remus apoyó ambos brazos en la barandilla del puente, mirando el agua pasar a sus pies. Se sentía muy cansado y de pronto, muy viejo. Observó a una pareja de patos que intentaban remontar el curso del río, sin éxito. Se preguntaba cuándo podrían aguantar ellos mismos luchando con gente que tenía formas diferentes de entender la guerra. 

Él mantenía que los mortífagos no eran más que un grupo de niñatos que no sabían nada de la vida. Voldemort era un tipo que intimidaba, cierto, y posiblemente se sentían más seguros a su lado que siendo enemigos. Tal vez solo era instinto de supervivencia, pero lo cierto era que a veces se preguntaba qué había podido mover a esa gente a comportarse así. Habían asesinado a la familia de Edgar Bones, niños incluidos, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, solo para enviar un mensaje a sus enemigos.

No nos importa nada. Seguiremos matando hasta que todo sea nuestro.

Aquello hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una broma pesada, una chiquillada entre compañeros de colegio, y se había convertido en una obsesión. Remus no creía a Voldemort le importara nada de lo que les ocurriera a sus súbditos. Estaba convencido de que perseguía un bien mayor, una finalidad que justificara aquella guerra segregacionista. Porque, en el fondo, solo se trataba de eso: realizar una criba en el mundo mágico y doblegar a los muggles, la_ raza_ _inferior_. Solo de pensar que alguien era incapaz de considerar a Lily menos bruja que a Bellatrix se le ponían los pelos de punta. Había noches en las que se despertaba sudando, soñando con que después la cacería se centraba en personas como él, en licántropos y demás criaturas, y que acababa en Azkaban, preso como un criminal más, sin haber tenido la culpa de que Fenrir Greyback decidiera morderle a él.

La tarde se desgranaba lentamente, escurriéndose entre la corriente del río, mientras Lupin seguía suspirando. Llevaba semanas decidiendo si debía o no mantener a sus padres al corriente de las novedades relativas a la Orden, como el caso de los Bones, pero finalmente concluyó que sus padres ya eran demasiado mayores como para provocarles más problemas cardíacos. Siguió con la vista fija en el infinito un rato más, hasta que su mente, revoloteando como una mariposa, volvió a posarse sobre la conversación con Peter el día anterior.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de felicidad que había puesto su amigo cuando todos le habían dicho que lanzarle a Bellatrix una silla había sido un buen golpe, pero Remus sabía que todos habían pensado que lo que tenía que haber hecho era apresarla. O matarla si se daba el caso. Pero Peter era demasiado blando para eso. Era un poco torpe, pero mucho más tímido, y eso le impedía pensar con lógica en algunos momentos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Remus se sentía orgulloso de él. Había que apoyarle, darle más confianza en sí mismo, para que pudiera vencer sus propios miedos y seguir adelante. Sus padres siempre habían estado muy pendientes de él y se había autoconsiderado el "pardillo de la clase", desde que en primer curso entró al trapo de las primeras bromas.

Remus Lupin se alejó del puente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su capa, pensativo. Era hora de regresar a casa, para relevar a Sirius en la ardua tarea de elegir un regalo para los novios. Suspiró. En menos de una semana, tenía una boda.

Lo que tenía todas las pintas de convertirse en el acontecimiento del siglo.

* * *

Severus Snape soltó una blasfemia prominente mientras se descalzaba. Había cosas que le revolvían el estómago hasta hacerle vomitar, y una de ellas era James Potter. Todavía gruñendo, maldiciendo a toda la comunidad mágica que quiso que tuvieran que compartir curso, tiró la capa sobre el sofá de su mísera vivienda. La calle de la Hilandera no era, ni mucho menos, un lugar acogedor. Pero allí estaba lejos de miradas indiscretas, de preguntas estúpidas, y de compañías desagradables. 

Como la del estúpido de James Potter.

Si alguien tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, era él. De absolutamente todo. De que los Chudley Cannons no ganaran ni a la de tres, de que los duendes de Gringotts tuvieran un pésimo sentido del humor, de que el maldito sol no quisiera salir ni aun a rastras… y de que a Tom Ryddle se le hubiera antojado que fuera él quien fuera a interrogar a Edgar Bones.

Se retiró una venda que le envolvía el brazo derecho, y una gota de sangre se estrelló contra el suelo. Edgar se había defendido con uñas y dientes. Lo cierto es que Snape no solían gustarle los duelos desequilibrados, y aquella no había sido una batalla justa. Cuatro mortífagos contra uno solo. Y eso que el estúpido de Yaxley se había dejado matar casi a la primera. Los Carrow habían sido rápidos. Alecto fue a por la señora Bones, mientras Amycus y él se quedaban abajo. Había sido Edgar quien le había herido, y Amycus quien había lanzado el Avada. Snape no sabía si para llevarse la gloria del evento o porque realmente consideraba que existía la posibilidad de que Edgar pudiera con ellos.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, intentando no pensar en aquella noche. Una cosa era matar a quien se defienda, para que no te mate a ti primero, y otra lo de Alecto.

Dos críos.

Dos maldito críos que no le habían hecho daño a nadie.

Y Voldemort le había reído la gracia.

_Mejor, así aprenderán. Hay que educarlos desde pequeños._

A Snape se le revolvía la sangre recordando aquella sonrisa torcida que Ryddle exhibía cuando de vencer se trataba, al mismo tiempo que su mente parecía estar lejos de allí, centrada en un lugar y una idea en la que los ignorantes mortífagos no podían ni soñar. Pero, por una extraña razón, Snape debía de caerle bien. Severus estaba intrigado hasta cierto punto. No compartía totalmente aquellas ideas, pero le daba igual. Se sentía respetado, como debía de ser. Ya se había encargado su padre de humillarlo durante su niñez, y Potter y Black durante su adolescencia. Ya era turno de cambiar las tornas, y que esos dos supieran con quién se jugaban los cuartos.

Como el propio Voldemort, aquella guerra tenía para Severus Snape un significado especial.

* * *

_Notas: buenaaas!!!!! Qué os ha parecido??? Bueno, tal vez me he ensañado un poco con la muerte de los Bones, pero también es cierto que no tiene ningún sentido matar a dos niños pequeños, y por lo que sabemos, a Edgar Bones le mataron junto con su familia. No creo que fuera el propio Voldemort el que se encargara de ello, puesto que tenía mortífagos que no hacían más que obedecerle, así que los enviaría a ellos..._

_Y ahora, hablemos de Peter. No estaba muy segura de cómo enfocar este asunto, porque tengo la costumbre de pensar siempre bien de la gente, y para mí Peter es una rata traidora, sí, pero por ALGO. Algo tuvo que ocurrir que le empujara a hacer lo que hizo¿no? Peter nunca fue un tipo tremendamente listo, y eso lo hemos visto en HP5 y en las pocas veces que aparece a lo largo de los libros (no sé que me da que a Rowling tampoco le cae demasiado bien), así que no creo que de la noche se hiciera cruelísimo y malvado. Creo que Peter se sentía a la sombra de sus amigos, tan listos ellos, tan bromistas, tan exitosos (jugaban al Quidditch, eran guapos, eran premios anuales...), y necesitaba sentirse alguien importante por una vez. El tema de la canción va por él. Como me parece que no está permitido transcribir la letra entera, os dejo la frase principal:_

_En sus ojos apagados, vive un eterno castigo: el héroe de leyenda pertenece al sueño de un destino._

_No sé, tanto la letra como la canción entera me recordaron a Peter, y la usé para este capítulo..._

_Snape. Veamos, sabemos que Snape es igual de mestizo que Voldemort, y de ahí sale lo del Príncipe, pero me asalta la duda de que los mortífagos no supieran que Voldemort no era sangre limpia.Creo que Voldemort le tiene simpatía a Snape por este motivo, y que para Snape, cuyo padre nunca debió de hacerle mucho caso, entrar a formar parte de una banda importante, era una forma de hacerse valer. Estaba harto de las bromas de los Merodeadores, de sus desplantes y sus ridiculizaciones, del trato que recibía en su casa y de ser el hazme reír. Personalmente, es un personaje excesivamente ambiguo, y no quiero adelantar nada a quien no haya leído el DH, pero a quienes lo hayáis echo, deciros que lloré cuando lo supe todo. Pero este Snape tiene solo veinte años, y apenas sabe nada de la vida. En realidad, creo que a todos los mortífagos la situación les viene grande. ¡Voldemort no les cuenta nada! Los trata como a mascotas, y ellos se dejan. Bueno, ellos sabrán._

_Mmm... gracias a Gwen Diasmore, que me documentó sobre la familia Black, ahora sé que Bellatrix es mayor, pero como desde el primer capítulo la tomé como menor que Lily, pues tengo que ser coherente con mi propia historia..._

_Qué mas, qué más..._

_Con respecto a la boda, espero incluirla en el próximo capítulo, pero no puedo prometeros una fecha concreta de publicación porque el fin de semana estaré de viaje y tenía pendientes un par de escenas para mi otro fic ( _Nights in white saten _), que lo tengo un poco abandonado... (sí, es publicidad subliminal XD)._

_El tema del padrino. Se me hizo raro que Sirius no fuera el padrino de James, teniendo en cuenta que es su mejor amigo, y pensé que si se lo hubieran ofrecido a Lupin, éste se lo hubiera contado a Harry. Lily es muggle, y tradicionalmente el padrino es el padre de la novia, así que es posible que Lily tuviera esa idea, desde niña, en la cabeza. Y como ella misma dice, Dumbledore es como el padre de todos en el colegio, y ahora ella ya no tiene padre. No sé, me pareció que era un detalle por su parte. También pensé en Frank, pero la idea no terminó de convencerme. Espero que no os desagrade el gesto._

_Me parece que no tengo nada más que añadir, así que si os ha gustado, dejad el review!!!!_

_Besos, _

_Nicole_


	8. Right here waiting

_Hola!!!! Ya estoy de vuelta con mi entrega semanal (intentaré que sean, mínimo, semanales). Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero es que quiero dejar cerrada una "etapa"._

_Lo primero, como siempre, contestar a los reviews:_

_**Cami:** Muchísimas gracias, como siempre!!!!! La verdad es que como no tengo demasiado claro cómo son las bodas mágicas ni tampoco el papel de los padrinos ingleses (los bestman), porque creo que las bodas protestantes no son como las católicas, pues decidí no meterme mucho en el asunto jeje. Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos capítulos anteriores!!!! Nos leemos!!!! Besos!!_

_**Greylady:** jajajjaa!!! No se me hubiera ocurrido relacionarlo ni con Mónica ni con Rachel, pero sí, podría ser xD!! Severus es un personaje muuuuy ambiguo y creo que trataré con él más a menudo, a ver cuánto juego le puedo sacar!!! Muchas gracias por todo!!! Besoos!_

_**Jazmin-Black**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review guapa!!! Me alegro de que te esté gustando y de que la sigas!!! Aquí tienes un capítulo muuuuy especial!!! Un besazo!_

_**Ninniel:** hola y bienvenida guapa!!! Me alegra un montón saber que te está gustando este fic y espero que sigas leyéndolo!!! Con respecto a la familia Black ya me pusieron al corriente, no te preocupes xD. Por lo demás, darte las gracias por tu review que me ha animado un montón y desear que este capítulo no te decepcione!!! Un beso._

_Doy, como siempre, los agradecimientos a la gente que deja review y a los que ya les he contestado: **Thaly Potter**, y **Almu-chan** (record con cuatro en fanfiction y uno en el mail!!! xDDD un besazo fea!)._

_Con respecto al capítulo… la recomendación musical (y siguiendo con la tradición, el capítulo tiene nombre de canción, como todos los anteriores salvo el primero) para esta ocasión es Right here waiting, de Richard Marx. Si tenéis a mano Father and Son, de Cat Stevens, también me sirve (es muuucho más lenta y más suave, pero me encanta!!!). La explicación, más abajo. El capítulo es un tanto pasteloso (dentro de lo pastelosa que puedo ser yo, claro ¬¬ ) y espero que no demasiado azucarado. _

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Right here waiting**

Se miró en el espejo, observándose con curiosidad. Su mente viajaba a millones de años luz de aquel momento, como si estuviera reviviendo algo pasado y olvidado, como si nunca más fuera sentirse así. La verdad es que no lo creía posible. Era como una bomba a presión, inundada de felicidad, completamente dispuesta a explotar y rebosar aquella hiperactividad, el hormigueo que le producían los nervios, la alegría que le inundaba el pecho hasta dejarla sin respiración. Tomó aire lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse, como si su propia imagen fuera a romperse.

Sentía el tiempo detenido a su alrededor, como si pudiera volverse y observarse desde fuera, y se preguntó cómo se vería. Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, súbitamente rojas y calientes, y se las tocó sin dejar de sonreír.

Probablemente, solo vería a una chiquilla asustada e ilusionada, mirándose en un espejo, encerrada en un cuarto de baño. No era la imagen más romántica que hubiera esperado de ella misma, pero ella no era una chica romántica. No le gustaban los versos largos y blandos, las escenas romanticonas y las declaraciones de rodilla en tierra.

Cásate conmigo.

Sólo un beso. Solo tres palabras.

Y ella simplemente había asentido con la cabeza.

Hay sentimientos que no requieren de palabras, que no suplican un párrafo descrito, y ella sabía que solo así podía haber sido. Ella y él solos ante el mundo, desafiando peligros, sin dejarse amedrentar. Con pocos objetivos, menos dinero en el bolsillo y apenas un retazo de cielo en el que soñar. Tal vez solo una estrella para mirar por las noches, a la luz de una vela, tumbados sobre la hierba húmeda, con un libro entre las manos, o sin más quehacer que observarse. Mirarse en silencio ir y venir. Podía contar los latidos del corazón cuando éste se aceleraba, apresurado y asustado, cuando sentía que tenía miedo. Y luego la paz. La paz absoluta de equilibrio y silencio, que le dejaba dormir y soñar despierta, sabiendo que todo iba bien. Que todo iba a ir bien.

Cásate conmigo.

No pudo negarse. No quería negarse. Aquellos eran sus sueños. Tal vez más decorados, con más adornos y más lazos. Pero a ella no le gustaban los lazos. Ésos eran para su hermana, la azucarada y remilgada. Ella quería riesgo, quería paz, besos dulces y miradas amargas, quería acción y descanso, quería peleas y reconciliaciones, quería gritos y susurros. Quería tenerlo todo y no aburrirse nunca.

Sonrió de nuevo, pensando que había perdido la cabeza.

La Prefecta de Gryffindor ha perdido la cabeza. Le ha pedido a Dumbledore que sea padrino de su boda con James Potter, y va a casarse en casa de su suegra. Su familia no está, y sabe que no vendrá. La prefecta de Gryyfindor ha encajado más golpes que nadie en poco tiempo, y sabe que las cosas buenas pasan solas, y si no las coges a tiempo, pasan de largo.

La Prefecta de Gryffindor está rematadamente enamorada.

Un suave golpe en la puerta distrajo su atención, volviéndose. La alta silueta de Albus Dumbledore apareció en la puerta, mirándola de arriba abajo. No necesitaba decirle nada, pues su mirada lo decía todo.

Lily brillaba.

Brillaba como si fuera una estrella fugaz, una hoguera en la noche, incandescente y eterna. Brillaba su mirada, su sonrisa y su ilusión. Brillaban su alma y sus pensamientos. Brillaba mientras lloraba de alegría, mientras abrazaba el retrato de su padre que James pintó para ella, mientras se derrumbaba sobre una silla, hipando de sorpresa y de nervios. Dumbledore se acercó a ella, en silencio todavía. Le tendió el pañuelo con cuidado, y ella lo cogió sin decir nada. El pañuelo llevaba las siglas bordadas, y Lily sonrió. Le hizo prometer a James que sus hijos no tendrían nombres largos.

Y James alzó una ceja, dio un paso atrás y preguntó, con un hilo de voz¿Hijos?

-James está un poco nervioso, si eso te consuela-dijo finalmente el director. Lily asintió, más animada, y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡¡Lily Evans, por Merlín!!-Alice entró a toda prisa, recogiéndose la falda de la túnica, que arrastraba por el suelo. Lily la miró con sorpresa.

-Alice… llevas el mismo traje que para tu boda… pero ahora me caso yo-le sacó la lengua y su amiga la apuntó con un dedo, ofendida.

-¡No puedo andar gastándome el oro en trajes para bodas!-espetó antes de sonreír-Pero no, amiga, no es el mismo. Le he hecho un par de retoques…

-Solo voy a casarme una vez, Alice-protestó Lily. Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Más te vale que estés con James hasta que la muerte os separe, porque si no, me enfadaré.-amenazó muy seria. Lily suspiró. Dumbledore volvió a guardar su pañuelo, sonriente.

Le gustaban las bodas. La verdad es que siempre era un buen momento para ver a gente querida, aunque en aquella hubiera más bien poca gente en general. Los Longbottom, los Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, los Weasley y su prole, Alastor y Kingsley y los Tonks. El resto de la Orden tenía que cubrir sus obligaciones, y Amelia seguía fuera de la ciudad, con su madre. Dumbledore se asomó por una rendija de la puerta. El señor Potter llevaba un rato bastante largo soltando un discursito a James, y su hijo lo miraba con resignación, aguantando estoicamente la charla. La señora Potter había roto a llorar sin previo aviso. Para terminar de rematar la fiesta, la madre de Frank Longbottom había jurado que ella no se perdía aquel evento, y allí estaba, en primera fila.

Sonaba algún tipo de música, y en el comedor se veía una mesa llena de comida. El olorcillo del pato asado (que Lily había pedido solícitamente a su suegra) humeaba en toda la casa, y las cámaras de fotos revoloteaban dispuestas a inmortalizar el momento. Los hechizos de protección reforzaban la seguridad de la casa, y los invitados comentaban las últimas novedades, sin salir del tono correcto y sin entrar en detalles escabrosos o trágicos.

En las bodas no se habla de cosas tristes.

El ramo de calas blancas estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la bañera, y Lily volvió a mirarse en el espejo por enésima vez.

-¡¡Sal de una maldita vez!!-gritó Alice, perdiendo la paciencia.-¡La boda es en junio, no en otoño!

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?-preguntó de pronto Lily. Alice cerró la boca de golpe, sorprendida. Ahora resultaba que Lily tenía dudas. Lo que faltaba. Una suegra paranoica y una amiga con depresión pre-matrimonial. Respiró profundamente, pero no fue ella quien contestó.

-Creo que llevas haciendo lo correcto desde que tienes uso de razón. Y que solo si aprendes a dejarte a llevar por tus sentimientos encontrarás la verdadera razón de tu existencia-Albus Dumbledore también volvió la vista al retrato. Harry Evans miraba a su hija con una ternura exquisita.-Eres valiente, Lily, y ese chico te hace feliz. Déjate de tanto pensar y actúa, que se note que eres una Evans. Los Evans no dudamos, mi niña.

Lily sonrió, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre el lienzo y se lo tendía a Alice. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Albus salió a reunirse con James y Alice se alisó el vestido, en su pose de "soy la mejor dama de honor del mundo".

Se miraron solo una vez antes de abrir totalmente la puerta la puerta del baño, y salir al jardín.

* * *

James no miraba a nadie. No veía a nadie. Solo podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo como si no existiera más mundo que aquella habitación. Era ridículo estar así de nervioso. Él estaba acostumbrado a momentos de acción (quidditch, peleas en los pasillos, mortífagos y demás), y no era su estilo ser un flan en los preliminares. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que algo iba a salir rematadamente mal. No es que tuviera ese presentimiento. Es que tenía un terror inmenso. Había dado el paso más importante de su vida sin ni siquiera pensarlo, había decidido su camino en un solo segundo. La nuca le sudaba fría y los ojos le picaban. Intentó no rascárselos, no parpadear, no parecer nervioso. 

-Hijo mío….-la voz de su padre le trajo a la realidad, e inmediatamente después, la evadió. Su padre, su querido padre, su respetable padre, estaba soltándole por enésima vez aquel discurso de "hoy es el día más importante de tu vida", adornado con lagrimitas y consejos (_cuando yo tenía tu edad… …recuerda que… ...nunca hagas…_). Su madre estaba sentada llorando mientras arrugaba nerviosa un pañuelo, mientras hacía como que escuchaba la perorata de la señora Longbottom. James deseaba que su madre no estuviera haciendo ni caso a lo que la estrambótica madre de Frank le estaba contando. Por suerte para Lily, la señora Potter no había adoptado el papel de supermamá y no había cubierto a la pelirroja con sus alas sobreprotectoras en momentos previos a la ceremonia.

De lo contrario, lo más probable era que Lily hubiera huido.

Sintió a Sirius mirando desde la primera fila, que le alzó los pulgares guiñándole un ojo. Remus parecía alicaído, debido a la proximidad de la luna llena, y Peter parecía masticar algo disimuladamente. Al lado de Black, Frank lucía, como Alice, el traje de su propia boda. Independizados por completo, y con pocos ingresos, casi ningún miembro de la Orden podía permitirse lujos en aquellos tiempos. La madre de Frank había querido adelantarle parte de la herencia de su difunto esposo, pero su hijo se había negado. La familia de Alice no tenía muchos recursos, y tampoco querían tener una gran fortuna. Los Merodeadores se habían devanado los sesos buscando un regalo, y finalmente habían optado por sacar dos billetes de tren muggle con destino Southampton para aquella misma tarde y comprar una cámara fotográfica mágica. Alastor estaba de pie, en la puerta, mirándolo todo con actitud amenazadora. Kingsley montaba guardia en la puerta de acceso a la calle, y los patronus de ambos deambulaban por el jardín, husmeando el aire.

La puerta detrás de Alastor se abrió, y Albus Dumbledore caminó deprisa acercándose a James. Él alzó la vista, nervioso, y ante el asentimiento de cabeza del director, sintió un súbito alivio. Tras Dumbledore, pasó Alice muy sonriente, abriendo la marcha de Lily. La pelirroja, caminaba no demasiado despacio para una boda, visiblemente alterada. No era una chica delicada y sentimental, y se le notaba que envuelta en aquel vestido gris perla (se había negado tajantemente al blanco inmaculado) se sentía casi disfrazada. La melena pelirroja, espesa y brillante, le caía por la espalda, con un suave movimiento por el aire.

Sonreía.

Para James, que Lily, su Lily, fuera capaz de sonreír en una situación así, quería decir que todo iba sobre ruedas. Suspiró, mucho más tranquilo. La chica llegó a su encuentro sin mayor problema, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Albus sonreía con disimulo. Recordaba a una chiquilla visceral y temperamental manteniendo el orden en los pasillos del colegio, caminando deprisa, procurando ser imparcial, aguantando los insultos de los Slytherins, la primera de la clase, la que no se perdía una fiesta y no suspendía un examen. Ahora aquella chica estaba completamente callada, dando muestras de toda una enorme educación. Dumbledore no había visto a Lily desde que dejó el colegio hasta que se presentó en el despacho tras la muerte de Fabian y Gideon. Aquel encuentro había sido violento, pero a él le había servido para calar mejor a la nueva Lily.

A Lily Potter.

* * *

Sirius Black posó unas cincuenta veces con los novios, otras tantas solo con la novia, y puede que al menos el doble con el novio. La cámara iba y venía, y la señora Potter (la madre de James) lucía sus mejores sonrisas, repartiendo comida aquí y allá. El patronus de Hestia mandó un paquete de ranas de chocolate desde Hogsmeade, lugar donde la chica montaba guardia, y Amelia envió un ramo de rosas negras escarchadas desde la casa de su madre. El señor Potter abrió una botella de whiskey de fuego, y dado que más de la mitad de los invitados tenían que trabajar aquella noche, el alcohol solo se sirvió una vez. 

La señora Longbottom obsequió a los novios con una lámpara de pie que simulaba un junco verde (a gusto de Alice, de lo más hortera), y Molly Weasly había tejido una manta de cuadros, hecha con trozos de mantas de muchos colores. Bill, Charley y Percy habían puesto un sickle cada uno y su padre había comprado en su nombre dos pares de calcetines rojos. Fred y George solo gatearon por toda la casa, tirando de manteles, alfombras y mesas, soltando grititos de alegría cada vez que algo iba a parar al suelo y se deshacía en mil pedazos. Nymphadora Tonks los perseguía simulando ser un gigante enfadado, mientras metamorfoseaba su imagen cada tres segundos, para diversión de Bill y Charley, mientras Percy la miraba de reojo, desconfiado. Ted y Andrómeda compraron un juego de tazas de té, una tetera y un libro de recetas (que Lily asumió inmediatamente que era para James).

En el tocadiscos, alguien había intentado poner música, pero no se oía nada debido a las conversaciones de los invitados. Dumbledore se retiró después de la comida, alegando tener cosas importantes que hacer. El curso estaba a punto de acabar, y el director no quería perderse la emoción de la última semana _("ya se sabe_", había comentado, "_alumnos histéricos_ _y profesores estresados… una auténtica maravilla__…_"). La señora Longbottom apuró su vaso de whiskey y decidió marcharse a su propia casa, para alivio de su nuera.

Remus seguía de pie, hablando con Arthur de cosas sin ningún tipo de importancia, cuando Bill llegó corriendo, perseguido por la sobrina de Sirius, que agitaba los brazos, como si fuera un pájaro, mientras su cara se transformaba en un pico amarillo. Los niños dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de los dos hombres, antes de caer rendidos sobre el sofá. El licántropo soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca compungida del pelirrojo, al que su padre palmeó la espalda con compasión. Peter miraba de refilón, mientras se paseaba la lengua por la comisura de los labios, una suculenta bandeja de pastelitos de nata. En realidad, miraba con codicia el último de los pastelitos, pues Percy había dado buena cuenta de ellos.

El licántropo observó a Sirius en la distancia. Tal vez debido a sus instintos, era capaz de intuir que su amigo, en el fondo, estaba pasando por un complejo trance. Su hermano (el único que le quedaba, pensó con amargura Lupin) se acababa de casar con la chica por la que llevaba suspirando durante años. Y no era para tomárselo a risa. Él mismo sabía las diferencias que eso iba a causar en su amistad. Para empezar, se acabó dormirse con las charlas de James acerca de lo lista y perfecta que era Lily, y con los reproches correspondientes de Peter. También estaba que Evans dejaría de cocinar para ellos, que nadie cruzaría el piso en dos zancadas gritando blasfemias sobre un dios que nadie, salvo Lily, debía conocer, y que la ropa estaría tendida en la terraza durante semanas (dado que Alice y Lily eran las únicas que se acordaban de recogerla, puesto que Hestia la secaba mágicamente y Emmeline opinaba que eso era una tontería. El resto de la Orden cuidaba poco de los Merodeadores). En el fondo, pensaba Lupin, era como si se hubiera casado su propia hermana. Tal vez Lily y él no tenían una relación intensa y profunda, pero existía aquel lazo de compañerismo, y el cariño inmenso que se tenían el uno al otro.

Recordaba cuando Lily se enteró de su licantropía. Había sido durante el cuarto año, cuando estudiaban a los hombres lobo durante las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando Lily había empezado a sospechar. Tal vez lo supo en ese instante, preparando algún trabajo o simplemente los exámenes. El caso es que no lo manifestó externamente. Mentiría si dijera que la chica le había tratado de forma diferente desde entonces, pero lo cierto era que su comportamiento había sido intachable. Sin embargo, a comienzos del siguiente curso, Remus había tenido que pasar en la enfermería más tiempo del habitual, debido a una intensa luna llena. Lily estaba haciendo la ronda aquella noche, cuando pilló los pies de James, Peter y Sirius caminando por el pasillo derechos hacia Filch. Más tarde descubriría que el brazo de Sirius intentando dar una colleja a Peter había impedido a James ver al conserje en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero aquella noche, la única explicación que le vino a la cabeza era que era unos inútiles irresponsables y adorables. Inútiles por no saber ocultarse correctamente. Irresponsables por no evitar al conserje. Adorables por arriesgarse a un castigo seguro por ir a ver su amigo.

Lo curioso, pensaría Lily horas después, era que a pesar de saber que ella estaba allí, no la habían esquivado. La razón, era que a James le gustaba observarla en secreto. Pero claro, eso a ella no podía contárselo.

Aquella noche, después de aplicarles un hechizo desilusionador que retiró cuando la señora Norris giró en el siguiente corredor, los tres chicos la miraron boquiabiertos. Solo hizo falta un gesto de Lily para que comprendieran que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. A partir de ese momento, los cuatro merodeadores sabían que contarían con el apoyo de la Prefecta para sus escapadas nocturnas. Nunca les acompañaba, ni hacía comentarios al respecto. Solo les vigilaba los pasillos y les permitía el paso, sacándolos de algún apuro indiscreto. Sin embargo, todas las mañanas, Remus encontraba una caja de chocolatinas en su mesa y los apuntes mejor tomados de toda la clase esperándole encima de su cama. Fue el propio Remus quien le contó a Lily la historia de su mordedura y Fenrir Greyback, así como lo del sauce boxeador y las "_animagadas"_ de sus amigos. Pese a que Lily les dejaba libertad para salir de noche en las lunas llenas, solía ser inflexible con la vuelta a las clases, y no les dejaba tiempo para regodearse en algún tipo de favoritismo. Por lo demás, las broncas, las peleas, las disputas en los pasillos se siguieron sucediendo.

Hasta que un día, un grupito de Slytherins se dedicó a insultar a Lupin tras una horrible luna. Fue la propia Lily quien paralizó, desarmó y aturdió a tres de ellos, dado que Lupin no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie. Mcgonagall había sido muy dura con ella, pero palmeó su hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa. Lily se ganó entonces muchos enemigos entre las serpientes, pasando a ser un objetivo más de burlas y bromas pesadas. Pero la verdad que le importaba poco.

Ahora, recordando aquel momento, Remus Lupin sentía que era verdad. No era la Prefecta Evans quien se había casado.

Era su hermana Lily.

* * *

Peter se sentó en el sofá entre Bill y Charley, que jugaban con un dragón de juguete que Hagrid había regalado a James. El gigante no había podido ausentarse de su trabajo en Howgarts, pero había enviado su regalo a través de Dumbledore. El animalito soltaba bocanadas de humo gris, para después estornudar, aturdido. James lo había encontrado gracioso, pero un tanto infantil. A Lily le había parecido mono, pero peligroso. Los niños estaban encantados. Pettigrew dio un respingo cuando el animalillo le pasó la cola llena de púas por la pierna, y Charley soltó una carcajada. 

La verdad era que Peter estaba aturdido. Su familia era muy pequeña (no tenía hermanos y sus padres tampoco) y no había estado en ninguna boda. Aquella le había parecido tan especial y perfecta que en su cabeza estaba tergiversando imágenes en las que era él el novio, y una chica especialmente hermosa (no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero era hermosa, desde luego) enlazaban sus vidas para siempre. Una idea un poco utópica, dado que todo el contacto femenino era el que tenía con las integrantes femeninas de la Orden, que eran más bien pocas, y digamos que solían decirle que "no era su tipo".

El chico se sentía feliz, por James y por Lily. Para él, las mujeres eran un misterio, algo hermético y complicado, como un mundo aparte. Veía, oía y callaba, para no ser blanco del chiste fácil, pero lo cierto es que algo aprendía. Sin embargo, lo de llevarlo a la práctica era algo inconcebible para él. Pero James ahí estaba. Con toda la vergüenza que había pasado las quince primeras veces que le pidió salir a Lily disuelta en la nada. El moreno se movía como pez en el agua, una vez superado el trance de tener que aguantar las lágrimas de su madre _("ayyy mi pequeño James, que se me ha hecho mayor…")_ e iba y venía de la mano de Lily por toda la casa. El señor Potter seguía brindando cada dos por tres, hasta que Kingsley se disculpó diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer y desapareció. Alastor seguía vigilando puertas y ventanas, haciendo caso omiso a las invitaciones a relajarse un poco.

Sirius conversaba con todo el mundo, mimado por la madre de su amigo, completamente orgulloso de ser uno más de la familia.

-Aunque tú te hayas casado, yo seguiré viniendo a comer los domingos-había amenazado mientras la señora Potter le plantaba dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, presa de la emoción.

Black estaba encantado. Hacía tiempo que sus amigos no lo veían tan animado y distraído. Lo de Regulus había sido un golpe bajo, pero Sirius no había dado muestras de dolor en ningún momento, salvo cuando recibió la noticia. Después, pasó a la indiferencia y pronto dio muestras de haber olvidado lo sucedido. Ahora, brindaba con quien más cerca se encontraba, contaba escandalosas anécdotas de sus amigos, y perseguía a los niños de Molly por todo el salón. El joven estaba eufórico. Su mejor amigo había logrado realizar su más deseado sueño y ahora ambos caminaban como flotando. Era una sensación increíble, la de saber que tu alma gemela es feliz. Había abrazado tantas veces a Lily que la muchacha empezaba a temerle, y su risa y su entusiasmo eran contagiosos.

A Sirius las celebraciones familiares no le hacían mucha gracia, y en su familia no solían abundar ("_de alguien que considera ceremonia cortarle la cabeza al elfo doméstico¿qué_ _esperabas?"_ solía decir). Había oído que Bellatrix ya se había casado y que Narcissa hacía meses que vivía en la mansión Malfoy. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía que aquella era parte de SU familia, y que había mucho que celebrar. Los mortífagos y Voldemort no eran más que míseros mosquitos molestos a los que podían aplastar de un plumazo. La guerra solo era un pasatiempo para sacarles de la monotonía de la vida diaria. El mundo se componía de amor, amistad y pasteles, a falta de alcohol suficiente. Todos tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de una panda de degenerados racistas incultos y sinvergüenzas.

Si esta noche morimos, que me quiten lo _bailao,_ había sentenciado apurando su vaso.

Y se había lanzado a un apartado de la sala a bailar algo parecido a rock mágico con su prima la metamorfomaga, la niña con más energía de la familia Black.

-Normal…- decía él- …El resto están todas chaladas, tanto ser hijos de primos y hermanos…

Sentía que nada en el mundo podía detener aquel momento, que James iba a ser feliz para siempre, que él iba a ser eternamente joven y eternamente libre, y que la sensación de plenitud que le inundaba no iba a acabar nunca. Solo existía aquel instante y aquel sentimiento. Miraba a James y le veía flotar, sonriendo como un adolescente en primavera, tan decidido, tan valiente… tan casado.

Lily reía, aplaudía, sonreía y bailaba con Sirius, con James, con Remus, con James, con Peter, con James, con Frank, con James y vuelta a empezar. Seguía brillando como cuando estaba en el baño, pero ahora el brillo era puro, perfecto e infinito. No había miedo, no había dudas. No había nada que no fuera felicidad irradiada en todos los poros de su piel, con aquel espíritu tan vital que poseía. Sirius leía en su mirada la ausencia de su madre, pero también sabía la alegría de ver a su padre sonriendo desde la pared, hablando con el señor Potter, poblado de sonrisas y piropos para su niña pequeña.

Alice y Frank no se habían separado ni un solo momento, tan románticos ellos. Su boda había estado más preparada, pero no por ello menos mágica. Incluso el que los había casado había sido el mismo. La chica estaba pletórica por su amiga, por ser dama de honor y por todo lo demás. Frank, mucho más discreto, palmeaba la espalda de James, sin dejar de sonreír. La pareja había invertido una pequeña suma de dinero en un cochón y dos botes de pintura para que los Potter se pintaran su propia casa. Ésa que todavía no tenían.

A Lily la idea le había entusiasmado. James había mirado el rodillo con horror, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo que existían hechizos para esa tarea. Arthur Weasley le había arrebatado el rodillo de las manos, para mirarlo maravillado, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su mujer.

Cuando Fred y George decidieron que su periodo activo del día había concluido, y que dormidos sobre el sofá de la señora Potter estaban mucho más cómodos, el resto de los invitados decidió clausurar la reunión. Los anfitriones parecieron un tanto sorprendidos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabedores de que a los miembros de la Orden les esperaba una larga noche.

Sin embargo, la madre de James no pudo evitar llamar la atención dando unas cuantas palmadas. Cuando todos se hubieron vuelto hacia ella, se aclaró la garganta, súbitamente colorada, y le dio un pequeño pisotón a su marido, que se rascó la coronilla, de escaso pelo, mientras dudaba acerca de lo que tenía que decir.

-Veréis… es que….-vaciló- Mi mujer y yo hemos estado pensando… y …. Bueno…- sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo lanzó a James.-Éste es nuestro regalo de bodas, hijo.

Como buen buscador, James cogió el paquete al vuelo. Era una caja pequeña y alargada, de un negro brillante. La abrió mientras Lily apretaba su mano.

En el interior había dos llaves. Dos pequeñas llaves doradas, cada una unida a un llavero diferente. En el interior de la tapa, podía leerse.

_"Calle del S__auce, número siete._

_Valle de Godric._

_Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar._

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Una escasa penumbra inundaba la habitación, debido a una luz procedente de la ventana entreabierta. Las puertas de madera blanca que daban al balcón se balanceaban con suavidad. La brisa procedente de mar traía un suave aroma a sal y arena. Las cortinas translúcidas estaban descorridas, dejando ver a través de los cristales un suave horizonte escasamente perfilado por los primeros rayos del sol.

Se sentó en la cama, observando aquel paisaje, pues el balcón estaba situado a escasos dos metros de los pies de la cama.

Sus ojos se acomodaron a la oscuridad, mientras sus adormilados sentidos apenas podían decirle nada. Sobre una silla, a su derecha, caía un montón de ropa mal colocada. Al otro lado de la cama, a su izquierda, sobre una pequeña alfombra, había abierto un petate, dejando ver escasas pertenencias, una capa, un mapa, algo de ropa de abrigo y varios pares de calcetines.

Dos resguardos de tren yacían rasgados sobre la mesilla al lado de la ventana, y un cuadro muggle de una estampa marina decoraba las cuatro míseras paredes de aquella habitación. Sobre el lienzo se dibujaba un faro abrazado por las olas de una agreste tormenta. No era una visión de paz, pero sí de valor.

Resistente y firme, allí seguía.

Sintió la brisa llegarle a la cara, y a través de las brumas de su propia visión creyó ver un barquito de pesca, donde un padre y probablemente su hijo, montaban las redes para lanzarse al mar.

Unos brazos de piel cálida, largos y delgados, se entrelazaron en su pecho, haciéndole estremecer. Sintió una mejilla apoyarse en su hombro, mientras el aliento cansado y sereno de la otra persona le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

Acarició la piel de los brazos de Lily, siguiendo el camino de los mismos hasta los hombros, para poder tocarle el cabello, desordenado sobre la espalda, sintiendo los círculos que ella dibujaba sobre su abdomen.

Permanecieron así, él sentado y ella abrazándole por detrás, durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el sol se hubo alzado por completo, la brisa dejó de ser fresca y pasó a ser sofocante, y el barquito se hubo hundido en el horizonte.

Sobraron palabras para expresar lo que sentían, pues no hacía falta que se dijeran nada. El silencio los acompañó en secreto, con las mentes fijas en el infinito, abrazados en cuerpo.

Fundidos en alma.

* * *

_Notas: weeee que tal? Como ya he dicho más arriba, el tema de la música: Right here waiting tiene su punto especial en esta canción, puesto que podría escucharla a lo largo de toooda la boda sin cansarme de ella, y me gusta el mensaje (transcribo el verso principal, como siempre, pero en inglés, para que no se pierda el encanto "**Wherever you go, whatever** **you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatver it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.").** Father and son sería el punto de vista del padre de James; me gusta por eso, porque tiene esos "consejos" que papá Potter le diría a nuestro merodeador, y porque tiene una de las frases que más me gustan, y que me inspiró para crear este fic: **"You'll still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not"**. Os la recomiendo, muy en serio._

_Respecto al capítulo… no soy muy romántica que digamos. Al menos, no de palabra y no con respecto a mí misma, pero creo que he conseguido una boda medianamente romántica. Tengamos en cuenta que la tragedia de los Bones es reciente, en Enero murieron los Prewett y en Febrero-Marzo, Regulus. La gente sigue desapareciendo y todos están muy ocupados, pero consiguen hacerle un huequito al buen humor. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo descubrió Lily la verdad sobre Lupin y los animagos (¿sabía que eran animagos? Esa duda me carcome xD), pero creo que los descubriría ella solita, que era muy lista. Tenía dos posibilidades para lo del Valle de Godric:_

_-Una era que vivieran allí desde que se independizaran del Cuartel General. Esto suponía que todos saben donde viven, pero que, debido al Fidelius, solo Peter puede revelarlo._

_-La otra era que vivieran en un sitio diferente antes de mudarse al Valle de Godric, y que tras conocerse la noticia de que existe la profecía, se mudaran allí, de forma que nadie supiera donde viven, salvo Peter. Esto no me convenció, dado que James tiene familia y ellos no mueren hasta octubre del 81 (en dos años, alguna visita recibirían y no me creo que pasaran tanto tiempo con el fidelius)._

_Me decanté por la primera, para que fueran los padre de él quien les compraran aquella casa y para ahorrarles una mudanza (con una tenían más que suficiente, os lo puedo asegurar! Yo hice dos en dos años y casi muero!). No sé, fue un capricho._

_**++++ATENCIÓN SPOILERS**: Si has leído el DH sabrás que Snape pide a Dumbledore que proteja a los Potter (bueno, a Lily) porque Voldemort piensa que son ellos. Creo que la "protección" que Dumbledore les ofrece es el encantamiento fidelius, pero evidentemente el guardián lo eligen ellos. Creo que también pudo ser que fuera el propio Dumbledore quien les recomendara el Valle de Godric para vivir allí, pero entonces la vecina habría tenido que ser informada por Peter, y eso me parece más rebuscado, y suelo tirar por la opción lógica: ellos viven en el valle, y cuando Snape llega con la noticia, hacen el fidelius, eligiendo a Peter. Solo él puede decir dónde viven, pero el resto ya lo saben. El encantamiento funciona así¿no? Solo el guardián puede decir dónde está la ubicación, pero si lo sabes de antes no pasa nada. Por eso escogí la primera opción._

**_++++FIN DE SPOILERS ++++_**

_¿Los Weasley fueron a la boda? Pues no lo sé, y no lo sabemos, pero a mí me gusta la idea. Es posible que penséis que de haber sido así, se lo hubieran dicho a Harry, pero hay tantas cosas que no se cuentan nunca…. (suspiro)._

_¿El encuentro Tonks-Lupin? Seamos realistas, para él solo es una niña, la primita de Sirius. Se acabó. ¿Andrómeda fue a la boda? Pues tampoco lo sé, pero yo he querido que sí. Después de todo, es la única familia de Sirius. No sé, cosas mías. Dan golpes de efecto y te permiten hablar con los personajes, para que hablen de sí mismos._

_Bueno, creo que nada más… cualquier comentario, ya sabeis ;)_

_Besos, Nicole_


	9. La chispa adecuada

_Hola!!!! Siento el retraso, la verdad!!! He llevado una semana sin parar T T .Terminé el capítulo ayer lunes, después de unos días completamente en blanco. Después de la boda, no tenía muy claro hacia dónde orientar el fic. Tenía que sacar un par de temas a discusión y sabía ya con seguridad que iban a ocurrir un par de hechos seguros, pero no sabía muy bien cuando ubicarlos. Finalmente, están en este capítulo. Digamos que la época del tira y afloja de Lily y James ha terminado definitivamente (están casados, que más hay que insinuar??), pero la guerra sigue su curso. Creo que me ensañé un poco durante el 79 a base de muertes, así que preveo una época (corta) tranquila. Sigo buscando aquí y allá nombres y fechas de datos de la guerra (más muertos, más desaparecidos y más incidentes), y creo que tengo medianamente decidido el orden de algunos hechos. Al menos, de los más importantes._

_Como siempre, respuestas a reviews!:_

_**Almu-chan** jajaja!!!!!! Es que me imagino a Sirius bailando con Tonks en plan fiebre del sábado noche y me puede, la verdad xD! Me alegro de que te gustara, ya lo sabes. En cuanto a Lupin… tenle todo el cariño que quieras, pero lo va a pasar mal. Lo xento, no fue idea mia! Besos fea!_

_**Lola-lokka-Potter:** siiii James y Lily se casaarooooon!!!!!! Creía que nunca iba a llegar ese momento, pero no! Se decidieron! Muchas gracias por tu review!!_

_**Greylady:** a review cortito, respuesta cortita jeje!!! Me alegro un montón de que te gustara guapísima! Besos!_

_**Ninniel:** los pequeños Weasley me encantan!! Seguro que de pequeños eran monísimos!!! (es que me los imagino y me emociono!!) gracias! Besazos_

_**Cami:** ufff, gracias por lo del azúcar, mira que yo los azucaradísimos tampoco los aguanto mucho ehh!! Mm… no he pensado buscarle pareja a Sirius, la verdad, bastantes problemas tiene en la cabeza como para darle más cosas al pobre hombre! (luego, al final, seguro que le saco algún lío, así que tampoco te prometo nada :P) Con lo del guardián no termino de estar del todo segura, así que espero que mi versión os cuadre a pesar de todo!!! Nos leemos! Besos!_

_Muchísimas gracias, además, a **Boggart Girls** y **Thaly Potter**_

_Como recomendación musical para este capítulo… algo que evidentemente tenía que llegar… **La chispa adecuada**, de Héroes del silencio (Avalancha o Rarezas, me da igual la versión). ¿Por qué? Como siempre, más abajo. Por cierto, las notas finales son largas. Larguísimas. Eternas._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: La chispa adecuada**

Era verano. Un día caluroso del mes de Julio, aproximadamente sobre la mitad del mes. La Orden tenía movimiento. El curso había terminado sin incidentes relevantes, pero una nueva generación de mortifagos había salido de la protección de Dumbledore. La Orden había extremado sus medidas de seguridad tras el incidente de Edgar y se había establecido como obligatoria una carta diaria informando de la situación. Quien olvidara enviarla, sería considerado en peligro o desaparecido. Si tras tres días se seguía sin noticias sobre una persona, se consideraba secuestro. Una semana, asesinato.

Ante el terror que Lord Voldemort estaba sembrando por todas partes, algunos magos habían denegado enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts el siguiente curso. Dumbledore había insistido en la seguridad que ofrecía el castillo, pero algunas familias habían sido incapaces de disuadir. Alguno que otro había abandonado el país, aunque nadie les aseguraba que fueran a seguir a salvo. El brazo de Voldemort seguía creciendo.

James preparaba el desayuno para dos personas en la pequeña cocina de su casa del valle de Godric. Acababa de enviar la lechuza pertinente a Alastor, y miraba detenidamente el plan del día. Lily, responsable hasta la médula, había hecho una copia del tablón de actividades y ahora éste presidía su nueva sala de estar. La casa era pequeña, de dos plantas: una salita, la cocina y un baño en la planta inferior, y tres dormitorios en la superior. De momento, dos de ellos estaban completamente vacíos, y solo se usaban para almacenar trastos o para los Merodeadores, en caso de que alguno se quedara a dormir alguna noche (como el caso de Lupin para la última luna llena). La chica terminaba de revisar el último informe que Kingsley había enviado desde el ministerio. Los aurores, según Hestia, habían comenzado a espabilarse, a las órdenes de Dwalish, un tipo gruñón pero activo. Seguían sin confiar en la Orden, y Albus Dumbledore había movido los hilos para poder infiltrarles en el colegio; Al parecer, Minerva Mcgonagall quería entrara a formar parte de ella.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin más dificultad y Sirius cruzó la entrada, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Buenos días-saludó con poco entusiasmo. Lily lo miró entrar de reojo, mientras le tendía una taza.

-Buenos días, Canuto.

James dejó el plato lleno de bizcochos sobre la mesa y recogió el periódico que su amigo le traía. No tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Va todo bien?

El recién llegado se sentó entre los dos. Lily dobló los pergaminos, mirándole atentamente, y James apartó la vista del periódico. Sirius parecía ausente.

-Tengo varias noticias-comenzó, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.- Una mala, otra buena y otra que todavía no sé cómo tomarme…

-Y me parece que es la última la que te tiene con esa cara…-apuntó James. Lily asintió, dándole la razón, pero el otro negó.

-No es eso, es que como no sé muy bien qué hacer, pues…-suspiró.- Mary Macdonald ha regresado del viaje a Bulgaria. Los afiliados a Voldemort no hacen más que reproducirse. Dice que están bien organizados, que son bastante desconfiados y muy peligrosos. Al parecer, alguno piensa instalarse aquí…

-Ésa es la mala-sentenció Lily. Sirius asintió, antes de continuar.

-La buena es que Molly Weasley está embarazada de nuevo-James abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Lily se llevaba las manos a la cara, suspirando "_ay, Merlín_". Sin embargo, los tres soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Será niña?-preguntó la pelirroja, casi con miedo. James hizo un gesto con la mano, rotundo.

-No. Será un chico pelirrojo, ya lo veréis-Sirius se echó a reír, jocoso, mientras Lily no salía de su asombro.

-Y la otra noticia es…-comenzó el moreno, mirando a su amigo. Sirius dejó de reír, para volver a mirar a la mesa.

-Mi padre ha muerto.

James y Lily enmudecieron. Lo que le faltaba ahora a Sirius era que Orion muriera. No por lo que a Sirius pudiera dolerle, porque realmente no le dolía, sino por las implicaciones que eso tenía.

-Soy el último Black, chicos-dijo él mismo, sabiendo que era lo que pensaban los otros.-El último maldito Black, y el único al que no le gustaría serlo-sonrió irónicamente, mientras la chica le apretaba la mano con comprensión.

-Sirius, si necesitas algo…-Black la cortó a mitad de frase, pidiendo silencio.

-A veces creo que Regulus también hizo lo correcto-murmuró-Creo que en el fondo, le rompí el corazón a mi madre, y que decepcioné a mi padre, y eso le convirtió a él en lo único que les quedaba. No sé porqué desertó, quiero pensar que lo hizo porque en el fondo pensaba igual que yo, pero a veces creo que la situación le venía grande. Bellatrix es una persona muy competitiva, y el honor de los Black es demasiado "grande". Tal vez solo quería defender a su familia, pero se le fue de las manos…-suspiró.-Creo que intentó hacer lo que debería haber hecho yo, y no fui capaz de entenderle.

-Pero tus padres…

-Si mis hijos hubieran hecho lo que hice yo, les odiaría, James. Por no escucharme, por decepcionarme… y luego me sentiría un fracasado, por no haber sido capaz de educarles bien. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.-cogió uno de los bizcochos y lo miró con poco apetito.-No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero tal vez había otras formas de hacerlo. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que mi madre muera y me convierta en el último Black, definitivamente. Tendré mi propia dinastía, chicos-señaló a Lily-así que poneos a reproducíos, porque en alguien tendré que invertir toda mi fortuna.

* * *

Petunia Dursley leía el periódico todos los días. Lo leía mientras su marido miraba la televisión, viendo aquellos programas estúpidos que tanto le gustaban. Vernon era un hombre sencillo, de ésos que aman las pequeñas cosas: los partidos de los domingos, la televisión por las noches, las comidas grasientas y los coches brillantes. Era un tipo tranquilo, le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Nada de perros, ni de sucesos raros. La política solo existía para tener un tema de conversación en el que discutir. Los problemas sociales solo eran el entretenimiento de los inconformistas, y él era muy cómodo, y no tenía problemas de dinero. Los vecinos le espiaban, estaba convencido, envidiando su tranquila vida, su paciente mujer y su trabajo respetable. 

Pero lo que Vernon no sabía era que Petunia leía el periódico todos los días. Lo leía con preocupación, mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones entre las noticias, algo que Lily le había enseñado a hacer durante el último verano que pasaron juntas. Sabía que detrás de tanto suceso extraño (hurtos en casas ajenas, desapariciones de hombres con trabajos insignificantes, numerosos grupos de personas que de pronto no sabían dónde estaban…) había una oscura razón. Un presentimiento la envolvía con fuerza, y de pronto había descubierto que estaba preocupada.

Preocupada porque llevaba meses burlándose de "la rara de su hermana" y su estúpido trabajo, y resultaba que quizá era cierto que existía el Mal, con letras mayúsculas. Petunia tenía pocas inquietudes políticas, y menos aún sociales. La evolución humana le traía al fresco, y las movidas internacionales que no hablaran del precio de la carne, le eran indiferentes. Sin embargo, a veces creía que debería ser más curiosa e interesarse más.

Pero luego estaba Vernon, y aquella forma tan tranquila de ser, ese vive y deja vivir, que le repetía cuando la encontraba escuchando las noticias con angustia. Solo vamos a vivir esta vida, querida, no tenemos que preocuparnos de las demás.

Quizá Vernon tuviera razón.

Tiró el periódico a la basura, apartando esos pensamientos, que le daban miedo, de la cabeza. Tenía que dejar los asuntos de los magos en manos de los magos. Allá ellos. Si no fueran tan raros, hubieran merecido su atención.

Y Petunia Dursley envió al contenedor de la basura lo poco que le quedaba de su hermana Lily: Los sueños.

* * *

Alice y Frank habían pasado el verano en casa, yendo y viniendo a ver a la señora Longbottom y a los Potter, pero lo cierto era que se estaban distanciando de la Orden. Ambos sabían que era lógico, y que si no hubieran estado en guerra, quizá la separación hubiera sido menos llamativa pero más natural. Seguían juntándose de cuando en cuando, pero habían cambiado las reuniones informativas por cartas breves escritas en clave. 

Sin embargo, mensualmente se seguía manteniendo una reunión imprescindible a la que todos los miembros de la Orden debían acudir.

A finales de Agosto, todos se reunieron en el salón del cuartel general. Dumbledore presidía la reunión, con Alastor a su izquierda.

-El 1 de Septiembre empieza de nuevo el curso. Quiero que Hogwarts siga siendo un lugar seguro para todos los alumnos, y para ello necesito vuestra ayuda. Queda una semana, así que vamos a revisar el colegio entero, de arriba abajo, para asegurarnos de que sigue siendo completamente fiel a nuestra causa. También necesitaré una patrulla para el viaje en tren, y otra vigilando los accesos desde Hogsmeade. El principio de curso es un momento movido, y no quiero que suceda nada anormal durante esas fechas-pidió solícitamente.-La profesora Mcgonagall, el señor Flitwick, Hagrid y Poppy Pomfrey se han unido a la Orden, pero su labor en el colegio solo es la de la enseñanza. Serán nuestro apoyo dentro.

Remus asintió, preocupado. Tener contactos dentro del colegio era bueno. Sin embargo, eso convertía a Hogwarts en un plato jugoso para los mortífagos. Los miembros del a Orden sabían que tarde o temprano serían identificados como tales, y que sería entonces una guerra abierta y directa entre Voldemort y ellos. Además, el ministerio estaba endureciendo las medidas, y ahora el pobre Lupin no estaban en buena posición: Los hombres lobos habían sido declarados altamente peligrosos, y pocos eran los que lo seguían tratando como un hombre más. De ahí que tuviera que extremar precauciones cada luna llena y que el resto de los miembros de la Orden anduvieran encubriendo sus movimientos de cara al resto del mundo mágico.

Dumbledore lo miró con comprensión, como si adivinara sus pensamientos y se dirigió personalmente a él.

-Tengo que contaros una desagradable noticia. El ministerio va a aprobar la creación de un decreto de regularización de licántropos. Después del discurso de la señorita Umbridge de la semana pasada, el ministro ha encontrado oportuno crear un departamento especial para ello. Kingsley no fue capaz de disuadirlo-Remus cerró los ojos, visiblemente afectado.

-¿En qué consiste exactamente ese decreto?-preguntó Frank.

-De momento solo será un borrador para el control de los puestos de trabajo y el acceso a la sociedad. Algo así como un régimen de vigilancia, por si resultan peligrosos-Alastor se sentó al lado de Dumbledore, chasqueando la lengua con furia.

-Pero Lupin no es peligroso-objetó Amelia, alzando una ceja. Nadie añadió nada más.

Sirius palmeó la espalda de Remus, animándole. Peter ladeó la cabeza, pesimista, mientras Lily se mordía los labios, inquieta.

No ganaban para disgustos.

* * *

El 1 de Septiembre de 1979 fue el comienzo de curso más complicado de la historia. Miles de familias asustadas se agolpaban en el andén de King's Cross, mientras la Orden iba y venía de un vagón a otro. Los niños de primero lo miraban todo con los ojos muy abierto, tremendamente asustados. Los más mayores, miraban a los protectores con cierto recelo. Los Slytherins de séptimo los observaban por encima del hombro, con cierta deferencia y bastante mal humor. 

-El señor oscuro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que matar niños-objetó uno con aires de grandeza. Frank le lanzó una mirada asesina que al otro solo le resbaló. Alice pasaba de compartimento a compartimento, vigilando bajo los asientos y en los portaequipajes, como si temiera encontrar algún tipo de bestia infernal. La máquina fue revisada por el propio Moody y los lavabos sufrieron una inspección exhaustiva.

Alastor, Frank y Hestia irían en el tren.

Los merodeadores y Lily, estarían esperando en el castillo.

Hestia, Amelia y Emmeline, acudirían desde Hogsmeade.

Dentro del colegio, los profesores iban y venían asegurando hechizos de protección en ventanas y tejados. Hagrid había hecho una inspección en el bosque prohibido, sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Alguien había propuesto dragar el lago, pero las sirenas no habían querido colaborar.

La señora Norris se paseaba por los pasillos con desconfianza. Filch miraba a todos lados, esperando encontrar algún alumno para castigarle, sin tener en cuenta que todavía no habían llegado.

Los Merodeadores pasearon por el colegio a sus anchas, disfrutando de la soledad que les ofrecía, mientras rememoraban viejos tiempos. Peter, mirando el mapa, no dejaba de sorprenderse de la calidad del mismo.

-Chicos¡qué buenos somos!-exclamó con orgullo. Sirius soltó una sonrisa de suficiencia y Remus suspiró con nostalgia. Los terrenos estaban verdes aún, a pesar de la proximidad del otoño, y el sauce boxeador parecía pacífico como una mata de romero. Los cuatro se detuvieron en un ventanal del tercer piso. La visión seguía siendo espléndida, adornada por praderas verdes y pájaros que revoloteaban tranquilos. Faltaban aún unas horas para la llegada de los alumnos, y todo parecía respirar una extraña paz.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó de pronto Lupin.

La pelirroja caminaba ella sola por los pasillos, indecisa. Estaba recordando muchas cosas de golpe, y no sabía cómo debía de enfocar aquella situación. Recordaba su primer día de clase, con la emoción y los nervios, hasta que el sombrero seleccionador la mandó a Gryffindor sin dudarlo. Por aquel entonces, ella no sabía nada de casas ni de nada, y no entendía muy bien la diferencia de estar en un sitio u en otro. Había oído comentar algo en el tren, al chico del pelo grasiento que se había sentado con ella. Era la única fuente de conocimiento sobre el colegio que había tenido hasta el momento, y lo cierto es que Snape pareció decepcionado con la decisión del sombrero. Aún así, aún pasaron algunos años hasta que sus caminos se separaron definitivamente. A Lily no le gustaba recordar aquello. Snape la había llamado_ sangresucia_, y eso había sido definitivo. Por aquel entonces, su amistad con Severus estaba muy resentida por el odio a todo lo muggle que destilaba la casa de las serpientes, y por todo el asunto de Lupin.

Recordaba también las broncas a los merodeadores por sus salidas nocturnas, sus gamberradas y su poca responsabilidad. Los piropos de James, los insultos de Mulciber y los demás, y las charlas con Alice en la biblioteca, hasta que ésta perdió la cabeza por Frank y todo su mundo se volvió rosa.

La pelirroja sonrió, sentándose en uno de los balcones a observar el paisaje. Podía ver el sauce boxeador, quieto y tranquilo y el lago, donde el calamar gigante asomaba sus tentáculos al sol. Le hubiera gustado aprovechar aquel momento para registrar los secretos del castillo, a solas, pero era algo que sabía que no estaba permitido. Se preguntó cómo habrían sido sus años de colegio sin el temor a Voldemort, y cómo serían cuando fuera finalmente derrotado. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba preguntando cómo sería Hogwarts cuando SUS hijos estuvieran allí. ¿Hablarían los profesores de ella?. La idea de pronto, le pareció tremendamente atractiva, pero enrojeció, avergonzada de su propio orgullo, maldiciendo que se le hubieran pegado tantas cosas de James.

Entonces, recordó los primeros tiempos con él. Cuando la perseguía por los pasillos, cuando le pedía apuntes que realmente no necesitaba, cuando insistía en que _debían_ hacer aquel trabajo juntos… Se preguntaba por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en verle como le veía ahora. Se respondió a sí misma con la solución más lógica: porque no le conocía bien. Pero claro, no le conocía porque no había querido conocerle. Bufó, sin querer plantearse más aquello.

Dio media vuelta, y decidió volver al encuentro de los Merodeadores, sin tener muy claro dónde iba a encontrarlos.

Estaban sentados en el tercer piso, frente a la misma ventana, en silencio. Le enterneció aquella expresión perdida que tenían en la mirada, como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo.

-¿Echando de menos los castigos de Filch?-preguntó en voz baja. Los cuatro suspiraron a la vez, para después echarse a reír. Siguieron comentando anécdotas estúpidas durante un rato, hasta Peeves llegó armado con un caldero lleno de un líquido verdoso y gelatinoso, y huyeron a toda velocidad, camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

El semigigante había estado tan amable como siempre. Habían tomado té en su cabaña, con Fang husmeando a sus pies, mientras charlaban de cosas poco importantes. Finalmente, cuando sol se había ocultado tras las copas de los árboles, los cinco invitados decidieron que era el momento de marcharse. Hagrid había repartido sus enormes abrazos como si no fuera a volver a verlos en años y poco faltó para que no rompiera a llorar de la emoción cuando Peter le habló de la boda de los Potter. 

El grupo paró a cenar en el Londres muggle, aprovechando el momento para seguir reunidos. Mientras estaban sentados en un bar concurrido, en una mesa colocada contra un enorme escaparate, Sirius dejó caer su cerveza, sorprendido. Peter, enfadado por haber sido el más ensuciado, saltó de la mesa, chillando.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-gritó. Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta de que Sirius no les miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien al otro lado de la gente, en el otro extremo del bar. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia allí, curiosas.

Bellatrix Lestrange les miraba a través de su flequillo rebelde y áspero, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Los observaba en la distancia, retándoles. Después giró sobre sí misma, saliendo del lugar. Sirius apretó los dedos entorno al borde de la mesa, levantándose con brusquedad. Remus le sujetó fuertemente por el brazo.

-Sirius…-intervino, frenándolo.-No hagas tonterías.

-Esa zorra quiere quedarse con MI herencia-masculló intentando zafarse. James volvió a sujetarle.

-Puede ser una trampa-insistió él también- Quizá no está sola.

-Oh-respondió Sirius con voz de falsete-¿Creéis que estará con nuestro querido amigo el tipo de los perjuicios?-preguntó con ironía.- Si no la matamos nosotros a ella, ella nos matará a nosotros, chicos.

Apartó con brusquedad a sus amigos y salió del bar, seguido de los otros cuatro.

Bellatrix se había metido por un callejón angosto y oscuro. Las siluetas de los cinco amigos se remarcaban a la luz de las farolas de los extremos, las capas bien caladas y las varitas aferradas en la mano, olisqueando el aire con precaución. Peter emitía grititos extraños, mientras el resto permanecía silencioso. Remus miraba alternativa a izquierda y derecha, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Unos pasos ligeros resonaron frente a ellos. La figura de la señora Lestrange salió a la luz, dejando ver su rostro pálido enmarcado por una maraña de cabellos oscuros y encrespados.

-Vaya, vaya. Un Black.-rió.-_EL_ Black, debería decir- enseñó los dientes, traviesa.- Supongo que sabrás que solo tú me separa de la gloria del honor de nuestra familia¿no, Sirius?

El chico arrugó la frente, en un gesto de asco. Así que era eso. Muertos Regulus y Orion, y con Narcissa entregada a los Malfoy, Bellatrix quería todo el poder familiar en sus manos. Solo quedaba Sirius, la incómoda oveja negra, antes de hacerse con todo el botín.

-Creo que en el fondo tengo suerte de haber nacido en la generación de la vergüenza-continuó la chica, mirándole a los ojos.-Así no necesito ningún testamento para saber que todo me pertenece. Desde el oro de Gringotts, hasta los más ridículos fetiches de la loca de tu madre.

La mano de Sirius se aferró en torno a la varita, y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El tono de voz de Bellatrix rayaba la locura. Su mirada estaba perdida, con los ojos saltones, inquietos, mirándolo todo como si fuera una rata asustada.

-No estamos aquí para que alardees, Bella-dijo una voz raspante y hastiada. Lily volvió la cabeza, sorprendida. Severus Snape salió de la sombra, con la varita en la mano, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Bellatrix le miró aburrida.

-Que tú no tengas ni un sickle no significa que el resto tengamos que morir de hambre-escupió con furia. Volvió a mirar a los Merodeadores con curiosidad.- ¿Me habéis seguido por algo en concreto?. ¿Alguna pregunta para el señor Oscuro?

-Yo tengo una-dijo de pronto Sirius, rompiendo el silencio. Su prima le miró con interés- ¿Le importáis algo o solo os usa para limpiarse los zapatos?

Bellatrix soltó un grito de rabia, antes de apuntar a Sirius.

_-__¡__Everte Statil!_

Sirius saltó a su izquierda, mientras lanzaba un hechizo contra su prima.

_-__¡__Arrestro momentum!_

_-__¡__Desmaius!-_de la varita de Snape salió un chorro de luz con dirección de a Sirius, que Lily vio pasar delante de sus ojos en apenas un segundo.

_-__¡Impedimenta!-_gritó ella misma contra Snape. El chico la miró solo un momento, antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la chica.

-¿Qué demonios…?-preguntó Lupin, mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sirius escupió a su izquierda, mientras Bellatrix realizaba lentísimos movimientos con la varita.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritó Black. La varita de su prima fue a parar a su mano, bajo la congelada mirada de Severus Snape. Los Merodeadores se reagruparon en torno a Lily y Snape, mientras Bellatrix permanecía aparte, ralentizada.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-preguntó Peter inocentemente.

-Matarlos-respondió Sirius, mirando fijamente a la chica. Lily dio dos enérgicos pasos hacia él, deteniendo su mano.

-¡¡NO!!-todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.-Si los matas, tu alma sufrirá un daño irreparable, Sirius. No puedes andar por ahí matando como si nada.

-¡Ellos pueden!

-¡¡Ellos no tienen conciencia!!-gritó la pelirroja por encima de Black.-No saben lo que son los remordimientos, Sirius. Puedes acabar en Azkaban por esto y no te conviene buscarte problemas-le dirigió una mirada elocuente y Sirius pareció entender. Snape alzó las cejas de sorpresa, captando aquella información silenciosa.-Hay que entregarlos a los aurores.

-¿¿ESTÁS LOCA??-ahora fue Peter quien gritó. Lily se volvió a mirarle, suspirando. El chico la miraba con los ojos enormemente abiertos, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.-¡El ministerio no va a encarcelar a Bellatrix Lestrange por una pelea callejera!

Remus asintió con la cabeza, muy a su pesar.

-Peter tiene razón. No van a condenarlos por esto, Lily, es una tontería. Y todos sabemos que el ministerio no quiere problemas con los Lestrange, pues tras ellos irán los Black y los Malfoy.

-YA NO HAY BLACK-masculló Sirius con dureza. Lupin ignoró el comentario y miró a James, tras lanzar otro Impedimenta contra la mortífaga.

Potter suspiró.

-Tenéis razón, chicos. Esto no va a trascender, y no tenemos forma de probar nada contra ellos.

-¿Nada?-chilló Lily, atónita.-¡Son mortífagos!. ¡¡La marca tenebrosa!!-aferró el brazo de Snape, subiéndole la manga hasta el codo. La marca brillaba con fuerza a la luz de la luna. Los Merodeadores se miraron un momento, antes de que el propio James mirara a Lily con pesar.

-Son mortífagos, Lily, pero no podemos demostrar que hayan matado a nadie. Y no averiguaremos nada con el Prior Incantatem, tú misma los has visto lanzar un hechizo ahora mismo.

La pelirroja suspiró, decepcionada. Seguía aferrando con fuerza el antebrazo de Snape y sentía la piel de éste erizada bajo sus dedos. A pesar de estar inmóvil, sabía que Severus había dado un respingo ante el contacto, súbitamente alterado, y ahora notaba su estremecimiento por el contacto. Algo parecido a la sorpresa y el rubor se agolpaba en las mejillas pálidas de Snape, escondidas bajo las cortinas de pelo grasiento. Su afilado rostro, de apenas veinte años, le seguía recordando al asustado chiquillo que conoció en el tren en su primer día de clase. Soltó su brazo, sintiendo como si dejara escapar entre los dedos algo mucho más intenso que un simple trozo de carne.

No le miró a los ojos, pero supo que él lo hubiera deseado.

Aferró su varita, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si no vamos a entregarlos ni a matarlos… al menos, divirtámonos-sugirió mientras tamborileaba con su mano derecha alrededor de la varita.

Sirius alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Peter la miró asustado, sin comprender. Remus hizo un ademán de cabeza, conforme, dejando escapar una sonrisa de emoción. James ensanchó la suya, eufórico, antes de volverse, lanzarle a Bellatrix su varita, y gritarle a Snape:

_-¡¡Finite incantatem!!_

* * *

A finales de ese mismo mes, la Orden preparaba una deliciosa cena en el hogar de los Potter. Alice, Lily, Frank y Remus trabajaban afanosamente en la cocina, vigilando de cerca el horno, donde un suculento jamón de ciervo moteado de Gales, que Hagrid había cazado a lazo en una excursión. James, Peter y Sirius encantaban la mesa para doblar su capacidad, mientras las copas y los cubiertos bailaban por el aire hasta posarse en su lugar correspondiente. En el Technnics, sonaba Marvin Gaye al son de "_Aint no mountain high enough__"_, cuya letra Sirius intentaba adivinar con desastroso éxito. Harry Evans movía la cabeza al son de la música, desde su propio retrato en la pared principal del salón. 

Alastor rumiaba maldiciones, con la cara cubierta de un ungüento pegajoso que Kingsley acababa de aplicarle para intentar reducirle el escozor que las últimas veinte cicatrices (causadas el día anterior) le hacían en la piel. El curso había comenzado con éxito, Dumbledore había asegurado que la Orden podía bajar la guardia dentro de Hogwarts y la mitad del profesorado se había afiliado a ellos.

La moto de Sirius resplandecía aparcada en la puerta, brillante de cera recién aplicada. Las escobas de Remus y Peter estaban colocadas en el paragüero de la entrada, y un tarrito con polvos flu permanecía colocado en la repisa de la chimenea. Las capas de viaje, las bufandas y los guantes (el otoño no había hecho más que comenzar, pero aquella noche parecía de pleno invierno) se apilaban en uno de los sillones, mientras la lechuza de Lily mordisqueaba un ratón que Canuto le había conseguido, dentro de su jaula amarilla.

Junto a las pertenencias de Remus, unas botellitas de poción matalobos aguardaban ser tomadas en los próximos tres meses, recién preparadas por Lily.

De la estufa de carbón muggle que Lily había comprado en las últimas rebajas salía un calor seco y agradable, que envolvía las piernas de Kinsgley, que permanecía sentado en el sofá, leyendo cómodamente un periódico local. Las fotos de la boda de los Potter adornaba la mesita baja, la rinconera de la escalera y la repisa de la chimenea: Sirius bailando con Nymphadora, Remus y Kingsley imitando a Alastor, los Merodeadores, los novios, Dumbledore y la señora Potter, Alice y Frank y un largo etcétera.

Los anfitriones y sus tres amigos estaban pletóricos desde el incidente con Bellatrix y Snape. Del encuentro solo les había quedado una pequeña cicatriz a cada uno: a Lily en el tobillo, de cuando Lupin la pisó sin piedad; a James en la rodilla, de cuando Sirius chocó contra él sin darse cuenta; a Remus en el hombro, de cuando Peter le había mordido al intentar esquivar un _tragababosas_ de Sirius (a Bellatrix); a Peter en el codo, de cuando James usó una tapadera de un cubo de basura para cubrirse de un puñetazo de Snape; y a Sirius en la barbilla, de cuando Lily quiso repetir la del hospital y golpear a Bellatrix con una cañería. Conclusión: si todas sus heridas se las habían hecho ellos mismos, es que la batalla había concluido de forma satisfactoria. Bellatrix tenía un precioso labio inferior en tonos violáceos, fruto de un derechazo de la pelirroja; un mechón de pelo amarillo, obra de Peter y un encantamiento mal hecho; una capa del tamaño de Hagrid, cortesía de Remus y un diente roto, golpe final de su querido primo cuando ella intentó morder su varita. Snape había acabado con el pelo más grasiento, más largo y más negro, la nariz más ganchuda, el humor muchísimo más deteriorado y unas botas antes marrones ahora naranjas; La inmensa mayoría de estos daños, causados por James.

Visto lo visto, más que un duelo en plena guerra, se había tratado de una pelea de adolescentes. Pero, qué demonios, aún no habían ajustado cuentas por todos los castigos recibidos por su culpa, opinaba Remus.

Eso sí, todo había quedado en el más absoluto secreto. No era difícil imaginar el discursito de Alastor, Kingsley y Dumbledore si cualquiera de los tres llegara a enterarse.

Ahora, los cinco tarareaban por la casa con total naturalidad, a la espera de que una de nuevo embarazada Molly Weasley acudiera a celebrar la gran noticia.

El momento no tardó en llegar: siete cabezas pelirrojas asomaron por la chimenea, mientras toda la Orden se volvía a aplaudir, emocionada. Charley y Bill salieron corriendo, saludando a todo el mundo. Percy, mucho más tímido, siguió pegado a su madre durante un rato, hasta que finalmente sus hermanos lograron que se uniera a sus juegos. Los gemelos se limitaron a mirarlo todo, como siempre, mientras hablaban entre ellos en un idioma incomprensible.

El comedor quedó abarrotado con esta nueva llegada, y el barullo se hizo aún más llamativo. Lily suspiró, mirando al cielo, acordándose de su madre, y de los ataques de nervios que le daban el día de Navidad, cuando los treinta miembros de la familia de su padre decidían que era la ocasión perfecta para cantar el himno nacional.

* * *

Se sentó en su sillón, suspirando. Había sido un día tranquilo, sin más sobresalto que cuando Fawkes decidió estirar las alas encima de la mesa, tirando todo lo que en ella había. El pensadero brillaba a su lado, mientras todos los recuerdos que había en el interior ondeaban pacientes, como esperándole. Albus Dumbledore no tenía ninguna prisa aquella noche. Estaba alerta, como siempre decía su amigo Alastor, pero sabía que podía estar tranquilo. Las cosas en el valle de Godric estaban controladas, la Orden se merecía un descanso y él un buen sueño. Vio por la ventana las estrellas titilantes y les deseó a los que pasarían la noche en vela que el trabajo no fuera muy duro. El ministerio, el callejón Diagon, San Mungo… eran los sitios donde los miembros de la Orden solían pasar las noches, vigilando a alguien en concreto o simplemente observando los movimientos de la gente. 

Él tenía cientos de niños de lo que ocuparse, lo cual no era tarea fácil.

Le preocupaba el silencio que Tom Ryddle estaba manteniendo, sin decir expresamente qué era lo que quería. No había exigido nada, ni pedido nada. No había vuelto a aquel despacho desde que se marchó sin el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y tampoco había intentado sobornar a Dumbledore. No es que el director lo esperaba, pues sabía que Tom no iba a atreverse personalmente, pero al menos es hubiera imaginado un intento por parte de algún mortífago falto de estima por parte del Lord.

Voldemort no solía pagar muy bien a sus súbditos modestos, pero sí recompensaba generosamente a sus más valientes sirvientes. Lo cual era curioso, dado que todos eran Slytherins.

Dumbledore dirigió su varita hacia su sien, y con un leve gesto dejó caer los recuerdos de ese día dentro de la vasija de piedra que custodiaba su mesa.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, respirando con tranquilidad, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Sal del agujero, Tom. Te estaré esperando.

* * *

_**Notas:** uuuuhhh!!!. ¿¿Dumbledore retando a Tom Ryddle??. Interesante._

_Dije que el que haya leído el DH quizá encuentre más sentido a algunas cosas. Es algo levísimo, misérrimo, nimio, insignificante e irrelevante, pero si lo habéis leído, pensad sobre ello, a ver si encontráis en este capítulo algo relacionado con el último libro. De hecho, hay una cosa concreta y otra que se puede medio adivinar. (Pero ya os digo que es para leer este capítulo con lupa! Para que nadie que no haya leído el DH se quede chafado con nada)._

_Primer asunto, hablando de otra cosa completamente diferente: Orion Black acaba de morir (gracias Thaly por el dato!), poco después de la muerte de Regulus, el héroe de la familia. Eso coloca a Sirius en una situación difícil. Es el único heredero de toda la fortuna de Grimmauld Place (no solo me refiero a la casa, sino al patrimonio, el oro, los títulos nobiliarios, el honor y todo lo demás). Eso lo convierte en el centro de la envidia de su prima Bellatrix, aumentando la repulsión que sienten el uno por el otro. (Y lo cansina que es la tía ehh!)._

_Con respecto al enfrentamiento del callejón… la profecía dice que los padres del famoso niño desafiaron a Voldemort tres veces, y también pudieron ser los padres de Neville… teniendo en cuenta que los Longbottom no estaban esa noche, esa noche no podía aparecer Voldemort! Si, lo sé, hubiera sido mejor que se hubieran peleado con el propio Voldemort pero esa noche no podía ser. Tom estaría en casa viendo "Noche de fiesta", o algo parecido. A lo que voy es a que tengo reservados ya los dos encuentros que quedan con el Lord, así que no esperéis ver más batallas Merodeadores-Voldy porque solo habrá dos más (y no sé si estarán todos en ambas ocasiones). Pero esta escena tiene su sentido: para manifestar el sentimiento de rivalidad entre los primitos Black y para ajustar cuentas de años de travesuras en el colegio. Sí, es una pelea de chiquillos (lanzando mocomurciélagos en lugar de imperdonables…), pero solo tienen 19 años, y los Merodeadores tienen razón: el ministerio no va a condenar a nadie por una revuelta en una calle si no se puede demostrar que son realmente culpables de algo más gordo. Así pues, deciden hacer un paréntesis en la guerra y resolver asuntos personales pendientes. Otra cosa en contra de que el duelo fuera a muerte es que eran cinco contra dos, y no me gustan las cosas tan desequilibradas. No se me dan bien las escenas de lucha, y una pelea con tanta gente implica demasiada acción simultánea y prefiero ir poco a poco. Como habréis notado, Lily no infringe ningún daño a Snape y las heridas de los Merodeadores son todas causadas por ellos mismos (en un primer momento todas eran obras de Peter, pero pensé que me estaba ensañando con el pobre muchacho)._

_En cuanto a Petunia… tenía que intentarlo, lo siento. No puedo creer que dejara que Lily se fuera así, sin más, y que todo lo que ocurrió le daba igual. No creo que realmente la odiara, ni que le fuera indiferente su muerte. La versión oficial me gusta, me parece lógica y en parte, coherente, aunque no la prefiera a las demás. Quería saber cómo se comportaría en su vida diaria sabiendo que su hermana está en peligro. Los Dursley siempre me habían parecido personajes sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, hasta que Petunia recibe el vociferador de Dumbledore (ni recuerdo que libro era) y pensé "uhhhm… aquí hay algo más". Mi versión es que Petunia decide, finalmente, que como no es asunto suyo, es tontería preocuparse. Vive y deja vivir. No es tan distinto de lo que hacemos hoy día con problemas realmente gordos que ocurren a nuestro alrededor._

_Reencuentro con Hogwarts. ¿Qué os ha parecido? El castillo está vacío, siete años ahí viviendo… ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros?.¿Qué haríais?. Creo que la ocasión se merecía un poquito de atención. Además, tenía que resolver un cabo suelto que me dejé por accidente. Si los gemelos sacan del despacho de Filch el mapa del Merodeador, será porque el conserje se lo quitó a sus antiguos dueños en algún momento¿no?. Soy incapaz de recordar si se menciona este hecho en los libros, y no lo he encontrado en ninguna parte, así que he supuesto que en este regreso al colegio y debido a la llegada de Peeves, Peter lo ha dejado olvidado en el banco del pasillo del tercer piso y asunto resuelto. Luego llega Filch, arruga la frente y dice "uhhmmm…¿qué es esto, señora Norris? Estudiantes nuevos a la vista….". Y la señora Norris ronronearía de placer._

_¡Molly está embarazada de nuevo! Esto sí es muy importante, pues se trata de nada menos que de RON!!!! (No veáis el lío que me armé contando hacia atrás los nueve meses de embarazo de Harry, Dudley, Ron, Draco y demás!). ¿Cómo se tomarán los gemelos la llegada de su nuevo hermanito?. ¿Cómo es el pequeño Ronald?. Muajajajajhh!!! (Risa diabólica…. No hago comentarios al respecto)._

_Con referencia a los hechizos que usan en la pelea en el callejón:_

**_Arresto Momentum:_**

_Descripción: este hechizo provoca la ralentización del blanco deseado._

_Utilizado: en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (película), por Albus Dumbledore, cuando durante un partido de Quidditch, Harry cae de su escoba a muchos metros de altura, por culpa de los dementores._

**_Everte Statil:_**

_Descripción: Se utiliza para derribar al oponente en los duelos_

_Utilizado: Hechizo que realiza Draco Malfoy para derribar a Harry Potter_

_Con respecto a la música: he escogido **La chispa adecuada** por dos motivos fundamentales. Uno es que me gusta por motivos personales que no vienen al caso y el otro es porque suelo andar buscándoles dobles significados a las letras de las canciones. Os pondría la letra entera pero no puede ser así que voy a intentar coger los versos más característicos:_

_"…Escribe con carbón y en mi pensamiento, que cruzamos océanos de tiempo dibujando los garabatos de mis fantasías poco es tanto cuando poco necesitas… …y ahora estás en mi lista de promesas a olvidar; todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada…"_

_En cuanto a la escena de la casa de los Potter; están escuchando "Aint no mountain high enough", de Marvin Gaye y R. Terrel. La canción salió a la venta en el 65, y aún hoy sigue siendo muy escuchada (hace un tiempo fue música de varios anuncios). Me hizo gracia que la escucharan por el contraste que genera con la atmósfera con la que están viviendo. Es una época un poco oscura, con muerte va muerte viene, pero muy curiosa. Al mismo tiempo que la gente está desapareciendo, también están pasando cosas buenas (bodas, nacimientos, etc.), y todas ellas quedan alternadas. Después de ver que el padre de Sirius a muerto y que le queda una familia más bien escasa, aparece él cantando una canción súper alegre que habla sobre la amistad. No sé. Me hizo gracia. Esta escena me gusta también por esto, porque no me los imagino encerrados en casa sin disfrutar de la vida por muy malas que estuvieran las cosas por culpa de Lord Voldemort._

_Me parece que ahora sí que he terminado con las notas del capítulo y que no me dejo nada en el tintero. (En cuanto lo haya publicado encontraré algo, fijo, xD)._

_Ahora tengo otro comentario que hacer aparte, y si me lo permitís, un poco de publicidad. Se trata de invitaros a que os paséis por un foro que está creando mi amiga Luthien. Es un foro de fanfiction, fanarts y demás escritos (poesía etc), con espacio para concursos, comentarios y participación activa de los lectores. Os intentaré dejar el link en mi profile si encuentro la manera de hacerlo . Gracias!._

_Te haya gustado o no, deja tu review, porfa!! (y si estás harta de mis discursitos post y pre capítulo también!)_

_Muchos besos,_

_Nicole_


	10. Undivided

_¡¡¡Hola!!! Siento muchísimo el retraso!!!! La verdad es que no tengo más excusa que la realidad: las fiestas me están quitando el tiempo para todo!!! No quiero ser cruel con vosotros, pero os lo contaré un poco por encima. Nacha Pop y la chica de ayer en directo. Serenade tras los gritos del nuevo Dover. De lejos, como en un sueño. Ellos. Héroes. Viernes. Más cerca, más vivos, más inolvidables. Más Héroes. Sábado. Amistad. Risas. Cariño. Marea. Si alguien quiere más detalles de esto y otras paranoias, al final os dejo la dirección del blog._

_Me hizo gracia que muchas dijerais que os había gustado "el espíritu navideño" del capítulo anterior. Si me permitís, haré una pequeña aclaración. NO es Navidad, es Septiembre XDDDD. Me hizo gracia, sinceramente. Como siempre, contesto a los reviews!:_

_**Ross Snape**: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Un beso!_

_**Ninniel:** ya te he aclarado lo de la Navidad ;) , pero sí, la primera Navidad como casados está al caer y será muuuuy especial :D . Sobre Petunia creo que aún hablaré algo más un poco más adelante. Este capítulo tiene su momento Lily & James, espero que no te defraude!_

_**Almu-Chan:** bueee es probable que hayamos hablado antes de esto, pero siempre los contesto jiji. Publicidad pues claro toda la que haga falta xD. A ver si subo otro prontito. El sauce boxeador es un pobre incomprendido, lo siento mucho por él… lo del colegio… que harías tu si volvieras al cole y estuviera vacio??? Está claro… ¡¡buscar la colchoneta gigante!!!!! Besos feaa!!! Muakks_

_**GreyLady:** hola wapa!!! Siento no haber actualizado esta semana, espero que aunque esta publicación sea entre semana la leas! Longitud del review dignísima, no te preocupes!!!! (aunque me los dejes cortitos me hace igualmente muuuuuuchaaaa ilusión!!!). Con respecto a la novia de Sirius, tienes razón, ya he decidido que no la voy a crear… tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza el pobrecillo… y ahora llega una época movidita… los 80!!!!!! Año oficial de los nacimientos xDDD las matronas no darán abasto… MUCHAS GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS!!!!_

_**Fenixplateado:** punto positivo por lo de los spoilers!!!! xDDD Con respecto al resto de embarazos, me parece que irán casi todas las noticias en el siguiente capítulo:SSS que se preparen los futuros padres, porque les viene una encima….Muchas gracias por postear!! Un beso!_

_Como siempre, gracias a **Thaly Potter** y **Akindofmagic**. Ahora ya un poco más en plan serio… Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis pequeñas personitas. Por el instante eterno. Por el olvido y la memoria. Los coros. El apoyo. Los aplausos. Las risas. Este es mi sitio y esta es mi espina. Por lo especial. Por lo raro. Por lo diferente. Porque nos sobra todo lo que va después del yo te quiero y yo también. Porque sí. Por vosotras._

_Recomendación musical: **Undivided**, de Bon Jovi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: Undivided**

Octubre dio comienzo con viento y lluvia. El aire se volvió frío y la escarcha de la madrugada se convirtió en la piel habitual del jardín de los Potter. El valle de Godric lucía sus mejores galas de otoño, con las calles cubiertas de hojas marrones amortiguando los pasos de los caminantes. Los árboles desnudos se mecían con suavidad, susurrando entre sus ramas al paso de los vecinos. El sol había dejado de calentar y las colinas peladas parecían secas y tristes.

A James le gustaba caminar entre la gente del pueblo, con aquella inocencia que los muggles poseían. La gente iba y venía, con cosas que hacer. El colegio había comenzado, y los niños cargados de libros corrían por las calles, perseguidos por sus madres, siempre en grupos de cuatro o cinco. Los vecinos eran buena gente y algunos habían tomado cierto cariño al matrimonio. La calle del Sauce era toda de magos, y permanecía oculta a la vista de los muggles, pero cualquiera que pasaba por allí hubiera visto una calle normal y corriente, sin sospechar nada. Lily hacía la compra con alegría, envuelta en su entusiasmo habitual, su bufanda y su gorro, mientras James se enfrascaba en limpiar el conducto de la chimenea, podaba los árboles o revisaba informes del ministerio.

Sirius, Lupin y Peter pasaban semanalmente por allí (de hecho, Sirius iba casi TODOS los días), y hacía un par de días, Alice y Frank les habían invitado a cenar en su pequeño apartamento. Alastor y Kingsley, los veteranos más respetados, se dejaban caer de vez en cuando por el valle de Godric, y Dumbledore escribía de vez en cuando interesándose por ellos.

Amelia Bones había abandonado la Orden. Había comenzado a estudiar Leyes Mágicas, con total intención de acabar algún día dirigiendo el Winzegamont. La Orden había aceptado su dimisión con honestidad, comprendiendo que quizá lo mejor para la joven era ocuparse en otras cosas y dejar de lado el asunto de su hermano. La familia Bones estaba muy unida, y la muerte de Edgar no dejaba de ser una más entre toda la guerra, pero cada uno debía velar asimismo por sus propios intereses.

Bellatrix había estado ausente tras el encontronazo en Londres, pero todos sospechaban que su odio no hacía sino crecer. Probablemente, su marido estaría buscando la manera de acabar con toda la Orden en un solo hechizo. De Snape no se sabía nada. Vivía solo, servía al Lord y poco más. Estar callado no era tan raro en él.

Aquel día, Lily estaba en la librería del pueblo, hojeando novedades con poco interés. Faltaban diez días para Halloween y estaban planeando juntar a toda la Orden de nuevo. La filosofía que seguían era que a pesar de los malos momentos, no iban a dejar pasar los buenos: cualquier ocasión era estupenda para reunirse a celebrar algo. Lamentablemente, ya se encargaban los mortífagos de reunirlos para lo contrario. El librero era un mago anciano, en cuyo desván se almacenaban libros de magia que Lily solía examinar de vez en cuando. De hecho, aquel día había acudido allí por eso: estaba buscando un regalo adecuado para Frank, cuyo cumpleaños se aproximaba de forma inminente. Sabía que con algo de herbología acertaría, pero quizá no era lo más adecuado regalarle un libro dedicado a la guerra. Algo más personal, quizá. Eran amigos, y los amigos se hacen regalos que "significan algo". James había opinado que algo para la casa evidentemente no, que lo mejor eran los regalos útiles y productivos. Claro que para James, una snitch de juguete también era un regalo útil y productivo…

Salió del local para regresar a casa todavía pensando en el regalo de Frank. Entró en la vivienda absorta en sí misma, y notó un extraño silencio en el lugar.

-¿James?-preguntó indecisa. Miró en la cocina y en el salón, sin éxito.-¿James?-repitió, esta vez asustada.

Maldición. Había salido sola de casa dejándole solo a él y ahora no estaba. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?. ¡No era el momento de separarse! Gruñó un par de juramentos, aún más asustada, y corrió en dirección al patio trasero.

-¡¡JAMES!!-gritó fuera de sí, con el corazón en un puño. Entonces, se enfadó. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, con una ola de calor inundándole el estómago. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, furiosa, mientras bufaba airada.-¡¡JAMES POTTER!!

Frente a ella, dos pies descasaban sobre la hierba junto a un taburete.

Dos pies enfundados en dos zapatos negros.

Solo dos pies, seccionados hasta el tobillo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el resto del cuerpo apareció a continuación de los mismos, dejando ver al joven, sentado en el taburete, con una enorme calabaza en las rodillas. La miraba con temor, sintiéndose descubierto, desconcertado.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-protestó infantilmente.

-¡¡Porque siempre se te olvida cubrirte los pies!!-gritó ella, furiosa. James bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Lily se acercó, sin dejar de resoplar, para coger la capa de invisibilidad del suelo, mientras la enrollaba entre las manos frenéticamente.-Voy a esconder esta maldita capa de una vez, a ver si aprendes a dejar de hacer estupideces…

-Lily…-empezó él, conciliador. Se levantó, dejando caer la calabaza al suelo, para sujetarle las manos.-Lily, por favor…

-¡Ni por favor, ni por nada!.¿No entiendes lo que podría pasar si vuelvo a casa y no te encuentro?. ¡¡No es el momento para jugar, James!!-exclamó, colérica. Era un maldito irresponsable que se ponía a hacer cosas a escondidas en el peor momento. Por Merlín¿es que nunca iba a sentar la cabeza?

-Cálmate-pidió él. Le quitó la capa de las manos, sujetándole los brazos.-Solo estaba haciendo la calabaza para Halloween, y no quería que me vieras. No me pasaba nada malo.

Ella arrugó la frente, más enfadada aún.

-¿¿Es que no lo entiendes??. ¡Cada semana desaparece gente y tú te dedicas a asustarme!-se zafó de él y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa.

-¡No hace falta que te pongas así, no me pasaba nada malo!-se defendió él, molesto. La prefecta Lily. Claro, ella siempre lo hacía todo bien y él siempre era el irresponsable¿no?.- ¡No puedes pasarte la vida pensando que va a pasarnos algo malo!

Lily se volvió, visiblemente más molesta. Sabía que tras aquel "no hace falta que te pongas así", se escondía el reproche por ser tan estúpidamente precavida. Y lo que más le molestaba, que la tomara por tonta.

-¡Escóndete bajo tu capa todo lo que te dé la gana, Potter! El día que no te encuentre no me molestaré en buscarte, asumiré que has aprendido a taparte los pies-masculló. Le lanzó la capa contra el pecho y entró en la casa con la cabeza bien alta.

James se quedó fuera, mirándose las manos vacías, con el pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada. A su espalda, la gran calabaza de Halloween le sonreía con su boca trazada todavía a medias. Suspiró, antes de darle un golpe de varita a la capa, y mandarla al interior de la casa.

* * *

Remus limpiaba sus cosas con entusiasmo. La poción Matalobos le mejoraba considerablemente el buen humor. Silbaba con efusividad mientras le quitaba el polvo a sus viejos libros, tarareando melodías inconexas. La habitación estaba vacía, pues el resto de los miembros masculinos de la Orden estaban en el salón, leyendo _El Profeta_ recién llegado. Él, en cambio, había preferido leerlo más tarde, para estar más tranquilo. 

-Vaya, tu peludismo está de buen humor hoy¿no?.-Sirius entró en la habitación, con una caja debajo del brazo. Lupin lo señaló con la barbilla.

-¿Qué es?

-Es mi regalo para Frank-se lo enseñó orgulloso. Era una especie de puzle, o un rompecabezas o algo parecido. Las piezas se movían solas, en direcciones diversas, y había que conseguir que se colocaran cada una en su sitio, teniendo en cuenta que tenían vida propia. Remus lo miró un poco escéptico, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-Yo no sé qué comprarle-se rascó la frente, pensando y pensando.-Ayer volví a discutir con Diggle

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es imbécil-espetó el licántropo secamente. Sirius lo miró mientras hacía una mueca de sorpresa. Lupin no era dado a hablar mal de la gente.-Lo de ser licántropo, otra vez. Dice que debería ir al ministerio, para demostrar que soy inofensivo, para _asegurarnos_ de que soy inofensivo…

-ERES inofensivo, Lunático-Sirius le palmeó la espalda con ánimo, pero Lupin solo suspiró de nuevo. Sirius alzó una ceja, intrigado.-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada más?

Su amigo no le miró. Parecía ausente, completamente apartado de él y el resto del mundo.

-Remus…

-Es que…-vaciló, sin mirarle a los ojos.-Esta noche he soñado con algo que creía haber olvidado y… no sé-se revolvió, incómodo- Me ha hecho pensar.

-¿En qué?-preguntó Sirius con muchísima más curiosidad que antes.

-Sirius…esto no se lo he contado a nadie, ni mucho menos a James…-su amigo asintió, comprendiendo.-Me gustaba Lily.

Sirius ni siquiera parpadeó. Le miró como si no hubiera dicho nada, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Ya lo sé-respondió con franqueza. Ante la sorpresa de Lupin, continuó.-Y seguramente James también lo sepa.

-Pero…-Sirius le interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano, con sencillez.

-Mira Lunático, sé que te gustaba Lily desde hacía tiempo, y nunca hiciste nada por intentar algo con ella. Ni le dijiste nada a James cuando él empezó a perseguirla. Supuse que tus motivos tendrías¿no?.

-Soy peligroso para ella.-razonó Remus.-Bueno, para ella y para cualquier otra….

-No empecemos con eso, Remus.-Sirius le amenazó con un dedo-No eres peligroso para nadie, y menos para alguien a quien amaras de verdad. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-¿El qué?

-Creer que podemos pensar que eres peligroso o que vamos a quererte menos por ello.

Lupin bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-Es posible….-susurró al final. Sirius negó con la cabeza, conciliador.

-No eres peligroso y no vamos a dejarte de lado por nada, Remus. Y no vamos a dejar que nadie te haga pensar nunca que por ser como eres seas menos que el resto. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si, pero…

-NO hay peros-insistió Black, callándolo.-Mira la pequeñaja de Nymphadora, que cambia cada tres segundos de cara y no le supone un trauma…

-Eso es divertido…

-¿Divertido? Tú te transformas una vez al mes y te parece cansado… ¡Imagínate hacerlo todos los días!

Lupin soltó una carcajada y le lanzó a Sirius el tratado de Licantropía del Doctor Unwolf, que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, antes de enzarzarse en una nueva pelea.

* * *

-Evans. 

No se dio la vuelta, pues no hacía falta verle la cara para saber con quién hablaba. La voz sonaba ácida y fría. Casi dolida. Casi con miedo. Supo que no era miedo lo que le tenía solo con percibir el deje de temblor que se le escapó antes de pronunciar su antiguo apellido. Y supo que él hubiera deseado que hubiera sido suyo para siempre.

-Ya no me llamo así.-dejó caer la obvia evidencia solo para observar su reacción, aunque aún de espaldas no pudiera verle.

-Eso he oído-masculló, mientras escupía sin escrúpulos sobre sus propios pies. La humedad los envolvía a ambos, sin mirarse. Ella de espaldas a él. Ella tranquila, aun sabiendo que podía llevar muerta varios minutos. Él nervioso, pues tenía la certeza de que no iba a ser capaz de matarla.

Muy despacio, en completo silencio, Lily giró sobre sí misma, pivotando sobre el pie derecho, mientras la capa trazaba una curva sinuosa, abrazando su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Severus.

Él dio un paso atrás al oír su nombre de pila saliendo de los labios de la pelirroja. Pareció que había olvidado que ese era su verdadero nombre, y de cómo sonaba cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Se miraron unos instantes, estudiándose con curiosidad.

-Has cambiado-dijo finalmente él. Ella no respondió.

-¿Por qué me has seguido?

-Solo te he visto pasar y quería saludarte-dijo él en tono casual. Ella se acercó con la cabeza alzada, mirándole con altivez.

-Las serpientes no saludan,_ Snape_.

Ahora las miradas fueron de odio. Pasado el desconcierto inicial, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos podía o quería aparentar que o no se conocían, o nada de lo que estaba pasando les afectaba. Pero la realidad era que ambos distaban de los niños que se habían conocido el primer día de curso. Estaban envueltos en una guerra y en bandos opuestos, y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a abandonar el suyo. La parte más Gryffindor de él. La parte más Slytherin de ella. Uno por valentía. La otra por orgullo.

Estaban solos en la calle, frente a frente cerca del callejón Diagon. Lily volvía de las compras del día de Halloween, cuya celebración era esa misma noche. Alice y Frank estarían esperándole en el Caldero Chorreante, y era probable que los Merodeadores hubieran llegado ya al local tras terminar su turno en Hogsmeade. La pelirroja había comprado castañas para asarlas en la chimenea, pavo en una tienda de alimentación muggle (era la especialidad de su madre, pero como nunca aprendió a hacerlo, lo compraba hecho) y el regalo para Frank: una guía de hoteles mágicos de Oriente Medio.

Su encuentro con Snape la retrasaba, la alteraba y la descolocaba. Algo le decía que la cosa no terminaba de ser natural del todo. Algo en la mirada de él le impedía pensar que simplemente "la había visto pasar". Algo como la fijación de sus ojos negros en mirar furtivamente a la espalda de ella, con miedo, mientras se frotaba con insistencia el antebrazo.

El punto donde la Marca Tenebrosa le ardería con total seguridad.

Lily lo supo antes de verlo u oírlo. Antes de tener la certeza de que realmente debía saberlo, lo sabía. Una fracción de segundo después le habría costado la vida. Pero no le hizo falta tanto tiempo.

Estaba ya dos pasos más a la izquierda de su posición anterior cuando un rayo de luz violácea surgió de las sombras de su espalda, impactando en la nada, bajo la atónita mirada del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Sintió desconcierto al principio, mientras estúpidamente se preguntaba dónde habían ido a parar las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, para después exigirse a sí misma que debía dar parte.

_Dar parte_. No _pedir ayuda_.

Su patronus surcó el cielo inmediatamente, mientras volvía arriba, con la mirada ardiente y una mueca burlona en el rostro. El pelo a su espalda ondeaba con ironía.

-La noche de las brujas- dijo Ryddle mientras la miraba con interés. –Antiguamente los muggles se dedicaron a matar a todo aquel que creyera en la brujería. Tiene gracia¿no crees? Ahora resulta que sus descendientes impuros se dedican a ayudarnos- la miró con asco, con la palabra _sangresucia_ teñida en la mirada.-_¡¡__Serpensortia!!_

Para asombro de Lily, una gigantesca serpiente se alzó ante ella. Tendría el diámetro corporal del tamaño del propio Voldemort, y una enorme cabeza levantándose varios metros por encima del suelo.

-Ellos los quemaban-dijo la chica sin pensar en sus palabras. Su voz sonó fiera y ácida, casi como el mismo tono que había usado él. Snape se mordió el labio inferior, entre asustado y admirado.

-Cierto-su mueca se torció, sardónica.-Lo olvidé. _¡Incendio!_

Una pared de fuego envolvió a la pelirroja, dejándola apartada. Lily giró sobre sí misma con rapidez, vigilando a Snape y a Voldemort al otro lado de las llamas.

De pronto, seis golpes en el suelo. Seis estelas luminosas llameando en la penumbra de la tarde.

Ahora, eran siete personas a un lado del fuego, y dos al otro. El rostro de Tom Ryddle se contrajo al principio de sorpresa, y luego de diversión.

-Me encantan las fiestas sorpresas-siseó con devoción. Sirius torció el gesto, como cuando se encontraron con Bellatrix en el callejón. James alzó una ceja por encima de sus gafas redondas, mirando atentamente la figura de su mujer, a la que hubiera creído en peligro. Remus y Peter hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, aunque este último lo hizo mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo un poco más. Alice miró de reojo a Snape y Frank comprendió su gesto. Él mismo se apretó la capa contra el cuerpo, aferrando la varita con la mano derecha.

Hogwarts no se rinde. La Orden del Fénix no se rinde.

La mirada de Snape dejaba ver un resto de envidia. Envidia de esa unidad compacta que formaban los miembros del bando contrario. Él hubiera dado muchas cosas por sentirse así, y de pronto sus peores enemigos se lo pasaban por la cara. Por eso eran sus peores enemigos. Por tener todo lo que él no podría tener nunca.

Fue James quien lanzó el primer hechizo contra Voldemort, y fue la propia Lily la que envió con fuerza un encantamiento contra Snape antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Eran siete contra dos.

Pero el término ventaja no entraba en el vocabulario de los mortífagos.

La pelea era a muerte; y para vivir, hay que morir.

* * *

Podían odiarse a ratos, podían enviarse a paseo, rechazarse e ignorarse. Podían insultarse, pelearse y maldecirse. 

Pero volvían una y otra vez a caer en la misma tentación.

Llenos de arañazos, con el pelo chamuscado, la ropa rasgada, cojeando y sangrando, se empujaron uno contra otro con furia. Desataban sus instintos bajo el sentimiento del peligro. La excitación del fin, el miedo a morir sin haber terminado su labor.

Las bocas les quemaban. Los dientes mordían a dentelladas relucientes, hundiéndose en la carne con hambre. Las lenguas saciaban su sed de sudor, recorriendo caminos ya explorados, pero aún y por siempre, por descubrir. Las manos tantearon lugares en busca de consuelo, revueltas y decididas. Sin pudor. Sin vergüenza. Sin razón.

Envueltos en total oscuridad, en su propia casa, recorrieron el pasillo a trompicones, abrazados, chocando contra las paredes. No se molestaron en mirarse ni en decirse cuánto se querían.

Sabían pelearse.

Sabían reconciliarse.

La escalera no supuso un obstáculo en el camino al dormitorio, dejando los escalones poblados de ropa sucia, zapatos rotos, capas desvaídas. La puerta no crujió bajo el peso del cuerpo de Lily cuando, con las piernas rodeando las caderas de James, chocó contra ella. Tampoco la cama se quejó cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos se arrojaron a ella, sin pensar en nada más, sin mirar a nada más.

La mirada perdida.

El sudor en la piel.

Y liberaron gemidos que se perdieron al viento. De júbilo por haber sobrevivido. De esperanza para seguir vivos mañana. De felicidad por seguir juntos.

* * *

Amaneció sin prisa. 

Noviembre, pensó Alice mirando por encima del hombro de Frank. Desnudo, bocabajo, con un brazo rodeándola, no podía pensar en nada más.

Ya estamos en Noviembre.

Frank ronroneaba con simpleza, dejando ver su cara de niño travieso con una sonrisilla, observándola. Llevaban juntos años inolvidables, y ella enrojecería siempre como la primera vez. Se miraron en silencio, deleitándose en el sentimiento de saberse eternos.

Lo suyo eran las cosas tranquilas, en calma y paz. Equilibrados y serenos. Dulces y suaves, llenos de besos tiernos.

Como ése que se daban ahora, hasta perder la noción de la realidad, como si de pronto, algo hubiera cambiado para siempre.

Alice sentía que así era. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella cuando Frank rompió el beso. Como si el amanecer fuera a marcar un antes y un después en sus vidas. No terminaba de entender por qué. Él pareció notarlo.

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿No te sientes raro?-preguntó ella, confusa.

Él se encogió de hombros, negando. Ella imitó su gesto y enterró su boca en su cuello, sin prisa.

Entonces, la lechuza de Sirius golpeó la ventana y ambos alzaron la vista, sorprendidos. Fue Frank quien se levantó, arrastrando tras de sí la manta, para abrirle la ventana. El animal llevaba una carta escrita con visible velocidad.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras Alice se envolvía con más intensidad en las sábanas tibias. Frank desenrolló el pergamino, intrigado, hasta que pudo leer el mensaje en su totalidad.

Alastor estaba en San Mungo.

Acababa de perder una pierna.

* * *

Las puntas de su pelo le hacían cosquillas sobre el pecho desnudo. Solía decírselo a modo de protesta, cuando en realidad no le importaba. James acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos de Lily con devoción, enterrando sus dedos en su nuca, guiándole el rostro hasta el suyo, para poder besarla a su antojo, sin que pudiera contradecirle. 

Recostados en la cama y tapados hasta el cuello, sentían que nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior había sucedido. Escaparon de Voldemort por los pelos, heridos y cojeando, pero vivos. Y lo habían celebrado a lo grande.

James sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó ella, apoyando su cabeza en el huevo de su hombro, tapándose un poco más.

-Estaba pensando en lo de ayer…-dejó caer él en tono casual.

-Ayer…-repitió Lily, divertida. Volvió a enderezarse, pícara, para pasarle un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y tumbarse ella debajo y él arriba.-¿En qué parte de ayer estabas pensando?

James soltó una carcajada, liberándose de las mantas, mientras ella protestaba.

Se besaron con tranquilidad, sin hacer caso de nada ni de nadie. Hacía el frío suficiente para que se les pusiera la piel de gallina, pero ninguno de los dos quería taparse más. No necesitaban más que la piel del otro para sentir calor.

Aferrados como estaban, se miraron. Los ojos de James se incrustaron en la mirada de Lily. Podían ser súbitamente apasionados y tremendamente dulces, pero en aquel momento estaban serios. Lily no era dada a palabras románticas ni escenas azucaradas. Ella sentía, sí, pero con pocos remilgos. Le gustaba seguir diciendo "_Potter, haz esto_", y que él sacara la lengua y contestara "_hazlo tú, Evans."._ Sin embargo, a veces se dejaba llevar, mirándole durante mucho rato, para acabar susurrando palabras bonitas.

-Te quiero-murmuró en su oído. James sonrió y la estrechó más aún contra su pecho, conteniendo la respiración. Sentía asustarla, preocuparla o herirla. Lo sentía porque él había sentido el mismo pánico cuando llegó su patronus informando de la situación.

_Estoy con Tommy y Snivellius._

Tenía gracia. Él hubiera escrito lo mismo.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo sin prisa, rememorando momentos e intentando borrar recuerdos amargos de su mente. Quería olvidar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ella. Quería arrancar de su vida todos los años que pasó sin ella.

Trazó, con decisión, un camino por su piel marcando el territorio.

Quería que todo el mundo supiera que no era de nadie más.

Besó con avidez sus labios húmedos y templados.

Quería perderse en sus sueños, que nadie más le diera órdenes, que ella no dijera nada más que no fuera que iban a estar así para siempre.

Rodó sobre ella mirándola con intensidad, hasta que un rubor rosáceo cubrió sus mejillas y Lily hundió su boca en su cuello, tomando el control.

A Lily Evans nadie le daba órdenes.

A Lily Potter nadie le marcaba el destino.

Recuperaron su temperatura, mientras la lechuza de Sirius miraba desde la ventana, curiosa, sin atreverse a interrumpir.

* * *

La enfermera estaba harta. 

Alastor Moody era el paciente más horrible que había pasado por aquel hospital en mucho tiempo. Y lo malo era que tenía toda la pinta de ser habitual durante mucho tiempo más.

Medio ministerio había pasado por allí a verle. Y la Orden. Y conocidos. Y amigos.

Pero él no hacía más que protestar y amenazar. No le gustaba recibir visitas. No sé qué de la vigilancia.

La enfermera bufó, asqueada. Terminó de apañar las sábanas y sin despedirse, se marchó dando un portazo.

Ojoloco no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, como si no la hubiera oído.

Por la mañana había acudido Peter a verle, y a juzgar por su aspecto, al chico le pasaba algo. Le había puesto al corriente del encontronazo con Voldemort y Alastor no sabía si era debido a eso o a otros motivos.

Precisamente en ese momento, el propio Peter estaba sentado en un banco en medio de la calle, solo. Sabía que era peligroso, dado como estaban las cosas, pero lo cierto era que no estaba para pensar en mucho más que no fuera lo del día anterior.

Habían peleado contra Voldemort y había tenido miedo. Muchísimo miedo. El momento de mayor pánico fue cuando sintió la presencia oscura de Voldemort dentro de su cabeza. Era como si una mano gigantesca le tocara por todas partes, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y sucio. Ahora se sentía así, como si alguien hubiera estado manoseando su interior.

Había sentido a Voldemort espiando en sus recuerdos, y no le había gustado nada.

Había visto cosas de sí mismo que no le habían resultado agradables. Era como si el Lord hubiera querido enseñarle sus más profundos defectos y sus más sinceros miedos.

Peter sabía que era débil frente a él.

Había conocido otra clase de tortura.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo en el banco, mirando furtivamente por encima del cuello de la capa, deseando desaparecer.

Silenciosamente, rompió a llorar.

No podía contárselo a sus amigos, puesto que le tratarían de cobarde y de ingenuo. Probablemente, no había sido para tanto, dirían. Él se sentía abandonado. Voldemort le había asediado de malos recuerdos en el colegio: humillaciones, ninguneos, bromas pesadas… Si, sus amigos habían estado allí, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no lo estuvieron. Además, ellos se llevaban la gloria y de él no se acordaba nadie…

Se tiró de los pelos, furioso consigo mismo. No debía pensar así. Sus amigos se habían portado bien con él, lo habían defendido, y habían demostrado apoyarle cuando lo necesitó.

Ahora se sintió más miserable todavía.

Se encogió aún más, casi tanto que desaparecía bajo su ropa, y deseó convertirse en rata para siempre.

* * *

_Notas: Holaaa!!! Como ya he dicho arriba, siento el retraso!!_

_Veamos, con respecto al capítulo… atención a la última escena, por favor. Peter. Pensando. Pensad vosotros también. En él y lo que sentía._

_La pelea de James y Lily. Una cosa que odiamos las mujeres es que nos digan que estamos histéricas, que exageramos, o la gran frase a la que recurren todos los hombres para justificar nuestro humor: "¿estás en tus días?". Lily no es una excepción. La bronca confirma que no todo es paz entre ellos. La noche de Halloween aclara que también tienen sus momentos de pasión. Y lo que es más importante, las consecuencias de esa noche. Alice lo ha sentido. ¿Alguien más calculó el día exacto que resulta 9 meses antes del 31 de Julio? Pues eso. xDDD._

_Con respecto a Lupin…. He leído (según JKR) que también estaba enamorado de Lily pero que nunca compitió con James por ella. Supongo que ni siquiera lo intentó, a pesar de que en un principio James tenía menos posibilidades que el calamar gigante, debido a su licantropía. De hecho, creo que Lupin siente cierta aversión a las relaciones afectivas por este motivo. Años más tarde, sigue siendo su excusa perfecta para la pobre Tonks. Tuvo que dar muestras de un comportamiento semejante durante su juventud, dado que no creo que fuera una reflexión que le nace una mañana. Hablaremos más sobre Lupin próximamente._

_El tema de la canción. Bon Jovi. Mmmm… me encanta; para ser sinceras, me encanta el cantante. La canción me gusta muchísimo, si no, no la pondría. Es por Lily y James, sus broncas y sus besos. **Undivided.****One for love.****One for truth.****One for me, one for you.**_

_Espero empezar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, a poder ser esta semana, para tenerlo listo para el fin de semana, pero no es seguro. Tengo que entregar un trabajo y empezar con el maldito proyecto que no hago más que posponer._

_Os dejo la letra de la canción, de ésta y de todas las demás, en el blog: http// www. Que se caiga el sol a cachos . blogspot. Com ,sin espacios. Quería que este capítulo hubiera sido más largo, para compensar la tardanza, pero no he dado para más y no quería posponerlo más. Además, el siguiente empieza con una gran noticia xDD._

_Muchas gracias!!!! Si te ha gustado… deja tu review!!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	11. Insurrección

_Buenaaassss!!! Para compensar la tardanza del capítulo anterior y lo corto que era, hoy publico éste y además es más largo. Comentar que es más movidito y que es muy especial. Leerlo con atención plis._

_Respuestas para…._

_**Helen Nicked Lupin**: hola!!! Remus-Lily siempre me ha convencido pero por motivos prácticos no voy a enredar más en ese asunto, lo siento. Creo que para entonces, Lupin ya no siente nada por Lily y que, en cualquier caso, no procede que se pongan a hablar de cosas que ya no tienen remedio.Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo te guste!!! 1 beso._

_**Ninni****el**: hola!!!!! Uyyy tema Peter…. Hoy no hablaremos de Peter, aunque éste va ser el más complicado de tratar…espero que no te defraude!! Me alegro muchííííísimo que te gustara el capítulo!! Muchas gracias por los ánimos!!_

_Agradecer como siempre a **Thaly Potter Black** y **Amby-Broken** (bienvenida!)._

_Música para hoy… **Insurrección**, con Miguel Ríos y El último de la Fila.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: Insurrección**

Albus Dumbledore paseaba por su despacho circular bajo la atenta mirada de Fawkes. Si las cosas seguían según sus cálculos, Voldemort estaba tramando algo más que una simple guerra. Hasta donde él conocía al Lord (y podía presumir, sin miedo a caer en la soberbia, de ser el que mejor le conocía), Tom no iba a detenerse por unos cuantos muggles. Dumbledore tenía la sensación de que en el fondo tanto ir y venir de mortífagos no eran sino señuelos dejados con poco interés para mantener ocupada la atención del ministerio y la Orden. Lo cierto era que los miembros de la Orden comenzaban a sospechar también de que algo más grande estaba sucediendo.

Lo malo de Dumbledore, era que tenía una idea más o menos coherente de a qué se estaba dedicando Ryddle. Había mantenido una conversación con Horace Slughorn hacía unos días, a cuenta de Tom, y el tema "Horrocruxes" había surgido de forma sutil. Dumbledore había dejado caer la palabrita con poco interés, observando detenidamente la reacción de su amigo. Se vio claramente que Slughorn no estaba preparado para semejante encerrona, y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Como buen mago que era, se repuso rápidamente y el tema se diluyó en un montón de palabrería barata.

Ahora, Albus Dumbledore paseaba por el despacho, más preocupado que antes. Sabía que Voldemort sabía cómo crear Horrocruxes, y lo peor es que no tenía idea de cuántos pensaba hacer, o cómo o dónde o con qué. Una corazonada le decía que ése era el objetivo del Lord, y en su fuero interno deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera así, y que algo le detuviera.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible.

Tom Ryddle odiaba a su padre por ser muggle, y a su madre por ser tan débil. Tenía el extraño trauma infantil que le llevaba a cumplir una venganza contra todo lo que él odiaba por el simple hecho de no convencerle para sí mismo. Lo que es lo mismo, odiaba los defectos que él mismo tenía. Un mestizo hijo de un muggle y una casi squib (tal y como Dumbledore había conseguido averiguar) quería defender y luchar por la pureza de sangre. No me hagas reír. Aquella farsa saltaba a la vista que era una absurda tapadera. Pero claro, todo el mundo lo apoyaba porque nadie sabía la verdad.

Fawkes miraba a su dueño con comprensión, como si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, dejando caer la mirada por el pensadero.

Había algo que debía conseguir para asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto.

¿El problema principal?. Que Horace Slughorn no dejaba entrar en su mente a cualquiera.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt intentaba inútilmente limpiar una mancha amarilla de sus zapatos nuevos. Llegaba media hora tarde al ministerio y últimamente la red Flu iba cada día peor. Atascos, retrasos, equívocos… la gente se había vuelto completamente loca. 

Aquella mañana le tocaba colarse en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas y robar impunemente el borrador de control de licántropos. Así de sencillo. Llegar, saludar al ministro, colarse en un departamento que no era el suyo, abrir todos los cajones, meter tres metros de pergamino entre su ropa y marcharse. Bufaba con aspereza mientras se ataba los cordones, imitando a Alastor, maldiciendo la hora que alguien decidió que Dolores Umbridge era una estupenda promesa para la política mágica.

Desgraciadamente, aquella mujer no les estaba dando todavía ni la mitad de los problemas que les daría en los años siguientes.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y un golpe seco de madera le hizo alzar la vista. Ojocolo se alzaba en el umbral, con su recién estrenada pierna de madera, mirándolo todo con su ojo mágico, la boca torcida y el pelo revueltísimo.

-Llegas tarde-sentenció con voz grave. Kingsley alzó una ceja, burlón.

-Y tú no vas a ninguna parte-señaló la túnica que Moody llevaba y éste se miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Tú estás de baja, _patapalo_-le enseñó los dientes en actitud de mofa y se levantó. Alastor bufó como él mismo lo había hecho instantes antes y le siguió por el pasillo.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de los chicos…-protestaba a voz en grito.

-Los chicos son mayores ya-rebatió el otro. Alastor insistió, tozudo.

-Los chicos son unos insensatos y tú lo sabes. Todavía no tienen claro que esto no es el colegio- Kingsley se volvió contra él y Alastor tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocar.

-Entonces debes dejar que sean ellos quien se den cuenta. Tú no eres su Dumbledore extraescolar.-siguió su camino sin hacerle más caso.

-¡¡Mira lo que pasó con Edgar!!-gritó Moody cuando el negro entraba en la chimenea. Ahora sí, lo detuvo. La figura imponente de Shacklebolt giró dentro de la chimenea y se acercó a su amigo con el rostro crispado.

-Lo de Edgar fue una carnicería, y tú lo sabes. No hay motivos para pensar que todos vayamos a acabar así, y no hay garantías de que nadie nos salve. Tú ocúpate de que no te maten en un callejón y aprende a caminar sobre una tabla-más que hablar, escupía. Ojoloco retrocedió- Quédate aquí o vete donde te dé la gana, pero fuera de estas paredes todos somos responsables de nuestra suerte.

Volvió a girar y ahora sí, desapareció tras las llamas verdes.

El ministerio estaba abarrotado, como siempre. La gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, visiblemente asustados. En el ascensor coincidió con Arthur Weasley, cuya nariz iba inmersa en un fajo de pergaminos. Kingsley tosió discretamente y Arthur alzó la vista. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo un momento, antes de que los dos volvieran a concentrarse en puntos distintos del ascensor, y los que viajaban con ellos no notaran nada.

Kingsley abandonó el ascensor en la cuarta planta, y cuando las puertas estaban a punto de ser cerradas, Arthur hizo lo propio.

Se siguieron a cierta distancia, nunca inferior a dos metros, mientras el pelirrojo conservaba la nariz enterrada en pergaminos. El auror, sin embargo, caminaba con cierto aplomo sin más dilación. Arthur giró a la derecha, internándose en un pasillo vacío, mientras sacaba hábilmente una botellita de entre los papeles y la depositaba en una estantería que adornaba el corredor con miniaturas de bestias disecadas.

Kingsley avanzó un poco más sabiendo que nadie le seguía, antes de mirar el reloj y preguntarle a quien primero encontró por allí.

-¿A qué hora llega el responsable de Coordinación de Elfos domésticos?- el desconocido se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Kingsley dio media vuelta y se internó en el pasillo que Arthur acababa de abandonar.

Cogió la botella, la metió en el bolsillo, y siguió camino al departamento de control de Licántropos. Dejó caer el tarro en el pasillo, mientras un hedor dulzón envolvía el recinto. Las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo no notaron nada, mientras sus miradas perdían reflejos y se adormecían con lentitud. Todas permanecieron de pie, puesto que así nadie que pasara a lo lejos notaría nada raro. El auror siguió su camino entre la multitud, como si la cosa no fuera con él, sin prestar atención a la niebla invisible que lo envolvía.

Entró en el despacho pertinente y sacó la varita mientras pronunciaba el hechizo:

-¡_Accio_ borrador Licantropía!-una carpeta salió de un archivador oculto tras un tapiz y se coló bajo la capa de Kingsley. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

Con paso grandioso y un movimiento de varita, se deshizo del hechizo del pasillo, mientras la gente volvía a su estado normal y él limpiaba, sin mover los labios, los restos del frasco de poción que Arthur Weasley le había proporcionado.

El pelirrojo llevaba un rato en su lugar habitual de trabajo, rellenando informes y más informes, cuando la puerta se abrió y Rufus Scrimgeour entró con paso decidido.

-¡Weasley!-exclamó mientras le rodeaba con sus largos brazos.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Arthur parpadeó, asustado. Acababa de colar una poción externo-desvanecedora que había comprado a una curandera chiflada apellidada Lovegood en un puesto callejero dentro del ministerio, y teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían, las cosas no estaban para cometer irregularidades. La imagen de su mujer presa de la furia lo asustó aún más, mientras se preguntaba dónde se había metido.

-¿El qué?-consiguió decir, aterrado.

-¡¡Vas a tener otro hijo!!

Arthur soltó un suspiro de alivio infinito, mientras se relajaba y recuperaba su color habitual. Sonrió para sí mismo, volviendo a pensar en su esposa. ¿Lo ves, Molly?. Soy un hombre de acción.

* * *

No pudo evitar una mueca de asco cuando empujó la puerta del portal. Su hijo no debería vivir en un lugar así. No era digno de ello. Claro que seguro a su nuera le encantaba y él había accedido. 

Augusta se apoyó en el pasamanos con miedo, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del número 15 de Palm Street, una calle completamente muggle y completamente vacía, donde vivía su único hijo, Frank. El ascensor rechinó con furia mientras la mujer apretaba los dientes, aguantando todos los insultos que se sabía.

Llamó al timbre con decisión, y la puerta no tardó en abrirse.

Alice, con su cara redonda y sus ojos saltones, la miró con fingido entusiasmo.

-¡¡Hola!!-exclamó con voz aguda. Torció el tono para gritar con más fuerza.-¡Mira _qué_ _sorpresa_, Frank, _tu madre_!-le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su marido y desapareció en el interior de su casa.

-¡¡Cariño!!-exclamó la señora Longbottom.

-¡¡Mamá!!-gritó él lanzándose a sus brazos.-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Sí, solo hace 25 horas que estuvo aquí-gruñó Alice por detrás. La señora Longbottom la miró con furia. Frank se volvió, sorprendido.

-Alice, cielo…-intentó con suavidad.

-Detecto que no soy bien recibida aquí-dijo su madre con aspereza, mirando a su nuera de arriba abajo.

-Pues no, señora-respondió Alice. Frank ahogó un gemido asustado. Nunca Alice se había enfrentado a su madre, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban.-Da la casualidad de que su hijo está en las mismas perfectas condiciones de ayer, aunque no lo crea. Esperaba que después de casi un año casados, pudiera darse cuenta de que sabe cuidarse solo.

Augusta entrecerró los ojos, airada, antes de volverse a su hijo, pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Crees que no te dejo espacio, Frank?

Lo peor, y lo mejor, que podía hacer Frank en ese momento, fue lo que hizo: dudar.

Su madre lo vio titubear y ardió de pies a cabeza.

-¡Jamás en la vida creí que mi propio hijo renegara del cariño de su madre!-chilló con toda su potencia verbal.

-¡¡Mamá!! Yo no he querido decir eso-Frank se interpuso entre su madre y la puerta- Solo que creo que no hace falta que pases todos los días por aquí. Ya has visto que estamos bien…-alzó las cejas, intentando parecer conciliador- ¿no?

Su madre resopló, todavía furiosa.

-Tomaré eso como que no soy bien recibida, de nuevo-apartó a su hijo a un lado y salió de la vivienda.

Frank se volvió a Alice, atónito. La joven seguía cruzada de brazos, en actitud desafiante.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Porque algún día teníamos que hacerlo!-replicó.- Tu madre me trata como una estúpida y a ti como a un crío. ¡Estamos en guerra, sabemos cuidarnos, y tú no pensabas pararle los pies!

-Alice…-él la cogió por los hombros-Es mi madre…

-Yo también tengo madre y no por ello se pasa aquí todos los días…-insistió. Frank la miró con poca convicción.-Además, no podemos seguir así. Si ahora que estamos bien viene todos los días… ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando nos pase algo?

-¿Y qué va a pasarnos, Alice?-quiso saber él. Se cruzó de brazos, como ella.-No me gusta que seas tan catastrofista. No tiene por qué pasarnos nada malo…

-No estoy diciendo que lo que nos vaya a pasar sea malo…-terció ella bajando la voz. Entonces, él la miró fijamente, sin comprenderla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-escudriñó su mirada, preocupado y ella bajó la vista, temblando de pronto. Llevaba diez días mirando incansablemente el calendario. Llevaba tres días sin dormir y empezaba a estar realmente cansada. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y finalmente le había contado sus dudas a Lily. Su amiga había puesto una mueca de horror que no había servido más que para confirmar sus sospechas. Ahora, debía dar un paso importante, y la verdad es que hubiera preferido hacerlo en mejores condiciones, pero las cosas no les estaban dando opción a nada más.

Tomó aire, para alzar la cabeza y mirar fijamente a su marido.

-Estoy embarazada.

Frank abrió los ojos, atónito, y la miró como si la viera por primera vez. Parpadeó, confundido, con las manos alrededor de sus hombros, tragando saliva.

-¿Qué?-dijo cuando Alice estaba a punto de morirse de la congoja. Ella se sintió súbitamente ruborizada y asintió débilmente. Entonces, él la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pelo de ella, acariciando la cabeza y la espalda, murmurando una y otra vez de forma incansable: Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero….

Alice esbozó una sonrisa tímida, ahora mucho más tranquila, respirando con normalidad.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó débilmente.

-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?-le cogió la cara con ambas manos, besándola con energía-¡¡Eso es maravilloso!!. Ahora entiendo que no quisieras tener a mi madre tanto por aquí, pero… ¡Tengo que decírselo!

Ante la cara de descontento que puso ella, Frank soltó una carcajada y le pegó frente con frente.

-Tranquila, creo que podrá esperar hasta mañana….-Alice asintió mucho más contenta, y le devolvió el beso, sintiéndose completamente renovada.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?-preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

-Tuve que hablar con Lily… estaba de los nervios…-soltó una risita, recordando el momento en el que se había citado con Lily en un bar del barrio.

Le había mandado una nota muy breve, diciendo que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante, y esa misma tarde, nada más sentarse frente a un humeante té, se lo soltó:

-Creo que estoy embarazada-la cara de Lily había sido un poema. Primero, fue el grito de sorpresa, luego, el abrazo de _amiga-tía-me encantan los niños_, y después, la verdadera Lily: _¡Alice, estamos en guerra!_

Luego, tras analizar bien la situación, la pelirroja se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sonrió de oreja a oreja y exclamó, eufórica:

-¡¡Vas a tener un hijo!!

Sin embargo, Alice notó un brillo de alarma en los ojos de su amiga, que sacudió la cabeza con energía, como apartando malos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Ahora, abrazada a Frank con todas sus fuerzas, besándose sin importarles nada más, Alice sonreía para sí, pensando en Lily y sus propias preocupaciones…

Concretamente, la pelirroja paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro del cuarto de baño de la planta baja de su casa. De vez en cuando, chasqueaba la lengua y se apoyaba en la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera desaparecer.

Al cabo de un rato que podían haber sido unos simples segundos, James llamó a la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-mmm… si, ahora salgo…

-Llevas hora y media ahí dentro, lo sabes ¿no?-James abrió la puerta, mirándola de arriba abajo, como esperando encontrar un mortífago o al propio Voldemort-¿ Qué hacías?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Pensar

-¿Pensar?-James la siguió por el pasillo, sin comprender.-¿Y para pensar necesitas encerrarte en el baño? Siempre habías podido pensar en cualquier parte…

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina, sin replicar. James soltó una sonrisa y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy?

Lily no respondió.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el búho de Alice entró por la ventana de la cocina y dejó caer un trozo de papel arrugado. James alargó una mano, sin soltar a su esposa, y lo recogió.

Con la letra torcida y maltrecha de Frank, había solo cuatro letras.

_Voy a ser padre._

Ahora sí, James soltó a Lily, brincando de la sorpresa.

-¡¡Un hijo!!. ¡¡Alice está embarazada!!-se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo, emocionado. Abrazó a Lily, eufórico.-¡Eso es lo mejor que podía pasarnos!

-¿Lo mejor?-inquirió ella, dudosa.-¿Con una guerra a la vista?

-Oh, vamos, siempre nos viene bien un poco de alegría¿no?. Además, nos encantan los niños…

-¿Nos?

-Claro.-sonrió- Los de los demás-le dio un beso en la frente y cogió una pluma- Voy a contárselo a Canuto, seguro que hasta ladra de contento…

-¿No crees que no es buen momento?-insistió la chica.

-¿Para qué?-él se detuvo un instante.-¿Para escribir a Sirius?

-No… para tener hijos-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?-dejó la pluma en la mesa- Se casaron porque se querían y era una tontería dejar pasar el tiempo. Esto es lo mismo. Si no es la guerra, serán otras cosas. La posguerra, la edad, la pobreza. Pero lo que cuenta, Lily- volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios.-es la ilusión que tengas. Éste es un momento como cualquier otro. Sobrevivirán.

Lily suspiró, derrotada.

-Está bien…

-¿No vas a felicitarla?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo ya lo sabía…

James sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Escribió una nota rápida para Sirius y se la dio a su propia lechuza.

Entonces, fue cuando vio a Lily con la mirada perdida, completamente ausente.

-¿Va todo bien?-le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.-¿Sigues pensando que no está bien que vayan a ser padres?.¡Seremos el tío James y la tía Lily!

Ella no sonrió.

-Las cosas no están como para andar cuidando de niños, James. ¿Y si pasa algo?. ¿Y si morimos?. ¿Y si uno de los dos muere?. ¡No soporto la idea de perderte y tener que…

Sintió la mano de James atenazada en su hombro, y su mano deteniendo su boca, completamente enfrentado a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

-Para el carro-exigió súbitamente serio.- ¿Qué estas intentando decirme?

Su mirada era severa. Lily se sintió ruin. Nunca le había visto así, tan maduro, tan serio, tan preocupado. Cerró los ojos, muerta de miedo, mientras susurraba, sin mirarle.

-Que tú también vas a ser padre

Y James explotó.

Explotó de júbilo, con un brillo tan intenso en la mirada que Lily abrió los ojos, alarmada. Sentía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, calientes y temblorosas, que se deslizaron hasta su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él con una fuerza sobrenatural. Hundió su boca en la de ella, ansioso. Le revolvió el pelo mientras el beso crecía. La sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho para evitar perderla. Necesitaba que estuviera ahí, que aquello no fuera un sueño, que no iba a despertar.

Se separaron cuando los dos sintieron que les faltaba el aire.

Se miraron unos instantes, antes de que él se volcara sobre ella, levantándola del suelo, y dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo con ella en brazos, sin decir una palabra, solo mirando sus ojos verdes, perdido en el infinito que le proporcionaban.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar, lo hizo con la voz ronca, falto de aliento y embebido de felicidad.

-¿En serio?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestarle, la besó de nuevo, mientras ella asentía.

No hubo más palabras mientras volvían a desnudarse, esta vez sin prisa, sobre la mesa de la cocina, con el corazón súbitamente más grande, y una tremenda emoción en el fondo de sus pupilas.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del armario de la sala de duelos como una exhalación y recorrió la estancia a grandes zancadas, gritando a pleno pulmón: 

-¡¡¡VAMOS A SER TÍOS!!!

Sirius alcanzó a Remus y Peter y los miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Peter frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero Remus abrió la boca, comprendiendo. Pegó dos saltos en señal de victoria y se abalanzó sobre sus amigos, abrazándolos a ambos a la vez. Sirius y él comenzaron a soltar una serie de gritos de alegría, mientras Peter, sin terminar de entender del todo qué estaba pasando, los dejaba hacer.

Emmeline Vance, que estaba peleando con un boggart transformado en Dolohov, los miró extrañada mientras hacía desaparecer a la criatura.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó acercándose.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala llegó Hestia, jadeando pero sonriendo.

-¿Ya os habéis enterado?-preguntó con efusividad. Sirius asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, mientras Emmeline pasaba la vista de uno a otro.

-¿De qué hay que enterarse?

-¡¡¡Alice está embarazada!!!-gritó Jones, emocionada. Peter soltó un grito de júbilo.

-¡Alice está embarazada!

Remus, sin embargo, frunció el ceño, alzando una ceja.

-¿Alice está embarazada?-preguntó extrañado.

Sirius, molesto, puso fin a la discusión gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡LILY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!!

Hestia se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un gemido:

-¿Lily está embarazada?

Y Emmeline, aún más confundida, intentó aclararse a sí misma.

-¿Las DOS están embarazadas?

-LAS DOS-respondió una voz grave desde la puerta. Ojoloco acababa de entrar con cara de enfadado, como siempre. El grupo enmudeció. Alastor se acercaba cojeando, soltando maldiciones, hasta llegar hasta ellos y mirarlos con reprobación. Parecía a punto de soltarles un discurso como si fueran críos de colegio, pero abrió ambos brazos y sonrió.

-¡¡Hay que ir a darles la enhorabuena!!

Y toda la orden se pudo en pie, con el puño en alto, gritando hurras y vivas.

Así fue como, tres días antes de Navidad de 1979 la Orden se apareció conjuntamente en la puerta del número siete de la calle del Sauce en el valle de Godric, interrumpiendo una íntima celebración. Atónitos, los dueños de la casa no tuvieron otra que dejarles pasar y cuando, un par de horas más tarde, los Longbottom se presentaron allí sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, el entusiasmo fue apoteósico.

Bien entrada la madrugada, medio metro de nieve cubría las calles del pueblo, con la primera nevada de aquel invierno. Ante la imposibilidad de salir fuera y mandando al carajo todas las preocupaciones, todos se atrincheraron allí dentro, durmiendo tirados en la alfombra del salón, bombardeando a Lily y Alice con posibles nombres para sus futuros retoños.

* * *

La Nochebuena de 1979 fue la más especial que la Orden recordaría años después. 

Todos los miembros se citaron allí sin ninguna excusa, siempre con la alerta permanente que Alastor les había impuesto, mandando hacer aquí y allá, señalando con su recién estrenado bastón.

Cuatro pavos rellenos de manzana asada se cocinaban simultáneamente en sendos hornos mágicos mientras cinco sartenes freían sin cesar, dirigidas por la mirada apremiante de Molly Weasley, quien se había unido a la fiesta portando un niño en cada brazo. De vez en cuando, dirigía miradas de reojo a la cocina, asomando la cabeza levemente, sin soltar a Fred de la mano derecha ni a George de la izquierda, dándoles la cena a la vez, mientras gritaba a diestro y siniestro, vigilando a sus otros hijos:

-¡¡Charley, no metas la mano en la chimenea!!

-¡Bill, deja de esconderle la pierna de madera a Ojoloco!

-¡¡¡PERCYYYYY!!!!!!.¡Sal ahora mismo de debajo de la mesa!

Arthur se quedó sentado en el sillón mirando el disco de villancicos que Lily había puesto en su tocadiscos, mientras se preguntaba cómo los surcos se transformaban en música.

Hagrid hizo una aparición estrella mediante un traslador, portando un enorme abeto bajo el brazo y dos bolsas llenas de regalos. El abeto se colocó en una esquina, tapando el horario de turnos de guardia y la lista de miembros caídos. Los regalos se lanzaron debajo del mismo, para aumentar el montón ya existente.

Dumbledore entró por la chimenea, triunfal, vestido con una túnica roja y verde, y tocado con un sombrero que un vendedor ambulante le había vendido diciendo que se parecía a Santa Claus.

Tres cuberterías distintas (una era del cuartel, la otra de Alice y la otra de Hestia) bailaban sobre la mesa, mientras los cubiertos se intentaban organizar ellos solos distribuyendo el espacio. Peter los dirigía con la varita desde un taburete, pero cuando Charley llegó a asustarlo tapado con una sábana negra fingiendo ser un dementor, los cuchillos se asustaron y se colocaron en el lugar de las cucharillas de café, con consiguiente enfado de las mismas.

Diggle empezó a sacar platos del armario de la despensa, mientras los lanzaba por el aire a Mary Mcdonald, que consiguió cogerlos todos al vuelo, para alivio de Emmeline, que cada tres segundo pasaba por debajo llevando una copa en cada mano.

Amelia llegó vestida de vivos colores y con tres cajas de hidromiel casero, que su hermano pequeño le había mandado con motivo del próximo nacimiento de su primera sobrina.

Remus intentó decorar el árbol de Navidad con poco éxito, y Sirius se dedicó a cambiar todos los adornos de sitio mientras el licántropo no miraba.

En la chimenea, los pergaminos procedentes del ministerio, firmados por la trémula letra de Dolores Umbridge prohibiendo a Remus trabajar como un ser humano normal, ardían sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, mientras Kingsley los miraba a la vez que brindaba por sí mismo, satisfecho del éxito de la operación.

Los Longbottom llegaron a pie, cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve que comenzaba a caer, llevando botes de nieve artificial que acababan de comprar en la tienda de la esquina, y que acabó esparcida encima del abeto tapando unos adornos bastante grotescos que Percy había realizado en el jardín de infancia.

James Potter, nada más llegar un poco más tarde, colocó un hechizo de nieve mágica sobre la mesa, que se disolvía antes de llegar a la cabeza de los comensales. Claro que como la cabeza de Hagrid quedaba por encima de las demás, al poco rato el semigigante tuvo que quitarse toda la capa blanca de la coronilla.

Lily corrió a auxiliar a Molly en la cocina y la mujer, por todo agradecimiento, le colocó a ambos gemelos sobre las rodillas. Los niños no hicieron sino tirarle del pelo y obligarle a hacer muecas constantemente. Veinte minutos después, la idea de la maternidad había dejado de resultar atractiva para la pelirroja y ambos críos corrían con total libertad por toda la casa, persiguiendo mini-renos voladores que tito Sirius había hecho aparecer solo para fastidiar a Emmeline.

La cena discurrió tranquila, mientras al menos la mitad de los presentes no quitaban ojo de las botellas de hidromiel de Amelia, preguntando incesantemente cuánto quedaba para el postre.

El humeante pavo fue servido entre halagos y exclamaciones de enhorabuena y el que más y el que menos, repitió, aunque nada más hacerlo se arrepintiera de ello al ver la doble ración que Molly acababa de servirle.

Resultó que Sirius pasó toda la cena palmeando la espalda de Remus, haciendo que éste se atragantara cada dos por tres, sin cesar de repetir:

-Pero el padrino soy yo¿no?. El padrino soy yo.

James no soltó la cintura de Lily en ningún momento. Es más, interrumpía una ardua discusión sobre quidditch solo para volveré a ella, besarla hasta ahogarse y retomar el hilo de la conversación como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ante el inicial temor de haber sentado a Frank _El Silencioso_ frente a Dumbledore _El Imponente_ (como Sirius los había llamado al ver la combinación), dio la casualidad que la paternidad de Longbottom no sólo le había iluminado la mirada, sino que parecía haberle dado ganas de recuperar veinte años de silencio, y acabó resultando un agotador conversador.

Alice, que al principio estaba temerosa del nuevo _Frankie_ (aún recordaba la reacción de Augusta cuando se enteró de la gran noticia), olvidó rápidamente sus preocupaciones y brindó unas veinte veces por el nuevo Potter, y respondiendo a los otros tantos brindis que se hicieron en honor de su propio hijo.

Molly, la que más avanzado tenía su embarazo, solo llegó a la mitad de las copas, con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas, cantando al ritmo de los villancicos mágicos que Ephias Doge había hecho sonar.

Cuando parecía que Sirius iba a morir de un ataque de risa, se puso súbitamente serio y dio dos palmadas pidiendo silencio. La mesa calló, sorprendida ante la interrupción, pero cuando lo vieron ponerse en pie, la atención se relajó, y todo el mundo se hizo una idea bastante aproximada de lo que iba a suceder.

Black cogió su copa (tuvo que rellenarla previamente pues estaba vacía) y la levantó por encima de los demás.

-Estoy seguro de que todos sabéis lo que voy a decir¿no?-los miró y asintieron.-Entonces¿para qué decirlo?.-levantó la copa aún más y mirando al cielo, exclamó¡¡Por nuestros mini-Potter y mini-Longbottom!!.

Hubo varios aplausos, pero fueron callados por el súbito chirrido de la pierna de Alastor al ponerse en pie. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidas. El auror los miraba con su ojo mágico, como si fuera a decir algo terrible, y Sirius se sentó, asustado. El silencio fue sepulcral.

-Hace un año no hubiera dado un sickle por vuestras cabezas-recorrió la mesa con la mirada y Dumbledore asintió, dando a entender que estaba muy al corriente de este pensamiento.- Ahora tengo que quitarme el sombrero ante lo que os habéis convertido. Habéis luchado y habéis sobrevivido, aunque todos hemos muerto un poco.-hubo un asentimiento general.-Pero lo que cuenta es que seguimos aquí. La Orden del Fénix no se rinde. La Orden del Fénix no descansa. La Orden del Fénix no ha hecho más que comenzar. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros.-alzó también él la copa bastante alto y todos se pusieron en pie.- Para que consigamos crear para nuestros futuros miembros ése mundo en el que todos los niños deberían crecer.

Como una sola persona, todos apuraron su copa a la vez, para terminar aplaudiendo las palabras del auror que, emocionado, tuvo que volver a sentarse, momento que aprovecharon Fred y George para robarle el bastón e intentar quitarle a Percy su juguete nuevo.

Tres horas más tarde, el calor dentro del piso era sofocante.

Los cinco niños dormían a pierna suelta en el cuarto de invitados y el salón rebosaba papel de regalos procedentes de los paquetes, que habían sido abiertos en su totalidad. Tres juegos de sábanas de bebés marcaban tres territorios dedicados a los próximos niños: la zona Weasly, donde más juguetes había; la zona Longbottom, donde más libros sobre plantas había; y la zona Potter, que rebosaba detalles de quidditch.

Los cuatro Merodeadores descansaban tumbados en la cama de Remus, mirando por la ventana la nevada que había convertido Londres en una ciudad algodonosa y callada. Estaban en silencio, sin mirarse, disfrutando de la presencia de los demás, intentando retener para siempre en su memoria los detalles más mínimos de esa noche.

Aún sentados a la mesa, Frank intentaba convencer a Dumbledore que las gafas redondas eran mucho más prácticas que las de media luna, interrumpidos por los constantes ronquidos de Hagrid, que se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Kingsley, cuyo rostro empezaba a amoratarse del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no derrumbarse por el peso del gigante.

En la terraza, Lily y Alice intentaban coger los copos de nieve con las puntas de los dedos, mirándose sonrientes, sabedoras del momento eterno que estaban viviendo.

La música siguió sonando durante varias horas más, hasta que las fuerzas les abandonaron totalmente, y uno por uno, los que ya no vivían allí, regresaron a su hogar con el corazón henchido de esperanza.

* * *

Lejos de allí, una figura completamente vestida de negro, se arrodillaba frente a un imponente sillón tapizado de verde oscuro. Las luces de la habitación permanecían apagadas, pero por las ventanas desprovistas de cortinas se colaba la luz de la luna, iluminando el rostro apuesto y pálido del hombre que permanecía sentado. Miraba por encima del hombro, con la barbilla alzada en actitud de desdén, al otro que permanecía en el suelo.

-Mi señor..-al vasallo le tembló la voz al referirse a él con tanta proximidad- Vengo a comunicaros una gran noticia…

-¿Para mí o para ti, Lucius?

-Todo lo que sea buen para mí lo será para usted, mi Señor.-no se atrevió a alzar la vista, pero el labio le tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta inmediata de la envergadura de lo que estaba a punto de notificar: Voy a tener un hijo.

Y Lord Voldemort rompió a reír con una carcajada diabólica que heló la sangre de Lucius Malfoy, pues acababa de comprender que había vendido a su hijo al ser más desalmado que mundo podía conocer.

* * *

_Notas: Holaa!!!!!!! Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, este capítulo es más largo. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo (solo me ha costado dos días) y espero que vosotros también leyéndolo._

_Comentar… bueno, este es un capítulo especial porque incluye las grandes noticias del año: los embarazos de Alice y Lily. 1980 va a ser un año movidito debido a esto, y a nuestros personajes se les está acabando la paz. Como véis, las reacciones han sido parecidas pero diferentes: Frank y James están encantados, aunque Lily es bastante reticente a ser madre._

_Para el resto de la Orden, son buenas noticias. Les da esperanzas para seguir adelante y los merodeadores están muy ilusionados. (mini-potter y mini-longbottom fueron apodos puestos por el propio Sirius, está claro xDD)._

_-El robo en el ministerio. Creo que faltaba un poco de acción y no es hasta más tarde cuando el borrador de Umbridge (que asco le tengo a esta mujer…) se hace efectivo… pues porque Kingsley lo echó a la chimenea aquella navidad xDDD._

_-Creo que Dumbledore llevaba mucho tiempo pensando sobre los Horrocruxes cuando finalmente se lo contó a Harry (esto lo pienso yo y lo deduzco de una conversación incluida en el DH), pero mantenía la esperanza de estar equivocándose. No recuerdo si se comenta cuándo consigue Dumbledore el recuerdo de Slughorn, ése que está modificado¿Alguien podría decírmelo?. Como podéis ver, aquí ya tiene intenciones de poseerlo, pero todavía no lo tiene._

_-Ouhh… Draco Malfoy a la vista. Suma y sigue. xDDDD Bienvenidos al baby boom del mundo mágico…_

_Música. Insurrección. Creo que todo el mundo la conoce: **abre mi alma y déjame en paz. ****Quiero intentar no volver a caer.****P****equeñas tretas, para continuar en la brecha****…**** me siento hoy como un halcón llamado a las filas de la insurrección**… ¿Por qué? Pues porque en medio de la guerra, ponerse a traer hijos al mundo es una insurrección contra el destino; Porque la Orden del Fénix no tiene miedo._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no me deje nada de comentar…_

_Nos vemos en el próximo!!!_

_Besos, Nicole._

_P.D. :¿Os imagináis la cara de Alastor Moody si a alguien se le ocurre llamarle Patapalo_? _xDDD No lo pude resistir…_


	12. Grita

_Hola!!!! He vueltoooo!!!!!! Espero no haber tardado mucho y, sobre todo, siento no haber podido contestar a los reviews personalmente!!! (porque ahora no estoy segura, pero creo que no lo he hecho… no??) Así que, aquí van!_

_**GreyLady: **hola wapa!!! Espero que leas esto el domingo y no tengas que esperar a la semana que viene… Muchas gracias por el review, como siempre!! Me alegro de que te siga pareciendo fiel a los libros (suspiro de alivio), porque yo empezaba a estar un poco insegura… Y sobre las escenas de sexo, gracias también!!! (son mi punto débil, me dan un pánico tremendo!!!). Espero que este también te guste! Muuuchos besos!!_

_**Ross Snape: **hola y gracias!!! Ooohhh. Alastor se puso muy serio, ya lo viste… la Orden tiene muchos años de dar guerra de aquí en adelante jijiji!!!! Un besazo!_

_**A kind of magic**: hola!!!! Muchas gracias por el review!!! Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos y me siento muy halagada por tu comentario!! Tendré muy en cuenta tu recomendación musical, lo prometo! (de Queen conozco poco, pero sí que tenía en mente incluir Who wants to live forever en algún momento del fic).un besazo!_

_**Ninniel:** hola!!! Siento no haber dejado comentario en el fic de James y Hermione todavía, pero es que no me ha dado tiempo!!! Lo hare esta semana, vale? Muchas gracias por el review y los ánimos!! Nos vemos!!_

_**Thaly Potter:** Los ordenadores los carga el demonio, no lo sabías??? xDDD Bueno wapa, tú no te preocupes si alguna vez no llegas a dejar comentario, que no pasa nada (luego me lo apunto y cuando paso lista te pongo falta….grr… no, es broma :D ¡!!!!) Espero que hayas solucionado tus problemas informáticos ya, pàra que puedas seguir actualizando. Muchas gracias por el review!!!! Besazooos!!!!! (por cierto, leí la actualización de Simplemente Evans, me encantó. A ver si me paso y te dejo uno, muaks!)_

_Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!_

_Música para hoy… **Grita**, de Jarabe de Palo. Letra en el blog: http// www. Que se caiga el sol a cachos. blogspot . com_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: Grita**

1980 resultó ser un año blanco. Los diez primeros días se los pasó nevando incesantemente. Además, la niebla debida a los dementores hacía más turbio el paisaje y nadie dudaba en que la magia de la nieve había desaparecido. El ambiente no era de paz, sino de hostilidad. El humor de los muggles estaba cambiando. Se sentían ariscos los unos con los otros, desapacibles hasta en su entorno más tranquilo. Los niños solían pelearse en el colegio y las madres parecían haber perdido aquella ilusión que les llevaba a recogerles a la salida de las clases. Los comerciantes se quejaban de que había sido la Navidad menos productiva de la historia. El espíritu navideño se había disuelto como el azúcar en el té caliente.

La política muggle no pasaba por su mejor momento. Las tormentas de nieve habían asolado estaciones de esquí y destinos turísticos. La niebla había amañado las vacaciones de mucha población. Además, los continuos accidentes de tráfico debido a la misma traían de cabeza al ministerio de transporte y la gente se quejaba de la poca vigilancia en las calles.

La población mágica no estaba tan sorprendida. Los malditos dementores también hacían estragos en ellos, solo que sabían defenderse. Si los muggles hubieran estado más atentos, hubieran podido ver cientos de patronus en todas direcciones, espantando seres alados vestidos de negro que iban succionando pensamientos.

Pero estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propias preocupaciones.

Ese mes, James consiguió convencer a Lily de que iba siendo hora de pasar por su casa y comentarle el pequeño detalle de su embarazo a sus padres.

Lily se resistía, tozuda.

Se imaginaba a la señora Potter alzando los brazos al cielo, de nuevo, y soltando una larga lista de nombres, todos ellos de SU familia, para el futuro niño.

La idea se le antojaba horrible.

Claro, que lo que Lily no se había atrevido a contarle a James era que el motivo principal de su reticencia era su propia madre. Normalmente, cuando una se queda embarazada, se lo cuenta primero al padre de la criatura, a su mejor amiga y a su madre.

Pero la madre de Lily no estaba en condiciones de recibir noticias de esta índole. De hecho, lo más probable era que no estuviera en condiciones de recibir ninguna noticia.

Lily y Alice habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el asunto, varias tardes sentadas tomando una taza de humeante té de romero (especialidad de Frank), cuando la nieve impedía cualquier posibilidad de paseo por ningún sitio.

Para Alice, su embarazo había supuesto el cambio radical de su relación con la madre de Frank. Augusta había recibido la notica como agua de Mayo y ahora todo iba viento en popa. Es más, había dejado de ir tanto por casa de la pareja, alegando que ahora tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar solos.

Alice agradecía infinitamente a la sagrada providencia que la reacción hubiera sido ésta, y no la contraria.

El día del aniversario de la muerte de los Prewett, la Orden se reunió solemnemente en el pequeño cementerio de Ottery St. Catchpole en pequeños grupos, distribuidos a lo largo del día, para presentar sus respetos a sus compañeros.

Fue aquel el momento escogido por Lily para abrigarse entre los brazos de James, y poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, pedir solícitamente:

-¿Podríamos ir a ver a mi madre?

James parpadeó, confuso.

De golpe, comprendió la rareza de su mujer durante los últimos días. Posiblemente, llevara tiempo dándole vueltas al mismo asunto antes de decidirse a confesárselo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. James suspiró, se despidió de Doge y Diggle y ambos se desaparecieron, para aparecerse en la puerta de la residencia de ancianos.

Justo en el momento en el que entraban por la puerta, Lily se volvió.

Había jurado ver una cara conocida a su espalda, pero cuando escudriñó en la distancia, solo atinó a ver un viejo Ford perdiéndose en la distancia. A pesar de todo, creyó distinguir el rostro de su hermana por la ventana del copiloto.

El interior de la residencia estaba oscuro y silencioso, tal y como lo recordaba. La enfermera no se acordaba de ella, pero los dejó pasar sin ningún tipo de problema.

Lily entró en la habitación de su madre, vacilando. James se quedó en la puerta, apoyado en la pared, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de la estancia.

Orientada a la ventana, había una silla de ruedas. Sentada en ella, una anciana con la mirada perdida y ataviada con una bata rosa, yacía cubierta con una manta blanca de algodón. Sobre la mesita de noche había una foto de una pareja. Petunia y Vernon Dursley sonreían estáticamente desde su foto muggle el día de su boda. Lily sintió una punzada de envidia en el pecho pero no dijo nada.

Se arrodilló junto a la anciana, volviendo la silla, mirando cada una de las arrugas de su madre con devoción.

-Mamá…-llamó con cuidado.

La mujer alzó la mirada, extrañada.

-Mamá…-repitió Lily, mientras la voz le temblaba. Su madre alzó con cuidado una mano, hasta tocarle el rostro, y deslizar uno de sus dedos por su mejilla. Entonces, sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa, mientras emitía un gemido quedo, que acabó transformándose en una simple palabra, llana y luminosa:

-Lily.

La chica sonrió, asintiendo.

-Lily-repitió la mujer.-Tú eres Lily.

Por las mejillas de la pelirroja cayeron dos espesas lágrimas saladas. Apretó la mano de su madre contra su mejilla y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mamá, soy yo…-la anciana volvió a sonreír.-Quiero que conozcas a alguien…

James se acercó con cuidado, temeroso de ser rechazado, aún a sabiendas que iba a ser la respuesta más probable.

-Éste-Lily le colocó la mano de su madre en la mejilla.-Es James.

La señora Evans lo miró detenidamente. Luego, volvió a mirar a su hija, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es muy guapo-sentenció.

James sonrió, como si súbitamente este comentario lo avergonzara.

-Es mi marido -ahora sí, la señora Evans lo miró con más fijeza. Alzó una ceja, para volverse a Lily.

-Siempre pensé que tenías buen gusto, cariño-Lily ensanchó su sonrisa, enternecida. Sacó del interior de su abrigo un sobre marrón, y extrajo una foto que había conseguido hechizar para que pareciera muggle.

-Toma, esta es una foto de nuestra boda, para que te la pongas en la mesa-se la tendió y la mujer la miró con cuidado, sin dejar de sonreír. A Lily le hubiera gustado que la foto fuera mágica, para poder saludar a su madre y que ella se sintiera acompañada.

-Petunia me habló de tu novio, pero no me dijo que te hubieras casado-dijo de pronto.

Lily agachó la cabeza, arrepentida.

-Es que Petunia y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien, ya lo sabes…

-Va a tener un bebé

La chica levantó la vista, sorprendida.

-Petunia va a tener un bebé.-la mujer se recostó para atrás, tapándose con la manta. Lily tragó saliva y apretó más su mano.

-Mamá… tengo que contarte otra cosa…-miró a James y tomó más aire.-Yo también voy a tener un bebé…

Su madre la miró con infinito maternalismo, y le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, para besarle la frente.

-Seguro que es igual que su padre, y así será muy guapo-le guiñó un ojo a James, pero añadió, para no molestar a su hija: Eso sí, tendrá los ojos de su madre.

James soltó una pequeña carcajada, pues sabía que Lily tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su madre.

-Algún día vendré con él para que lo conozcas¿vale?-besó la mano de su madre y le colocó la foto en la mesita, junto a la de su hermana.

Se arrodilló una vez más junto a su madre, intentando buscar algo que la retuviera allí.

Al salir por el oscuro pasillo, James la rodeó con un brazo, dándole un beso en la sien.

Apenas un segundo después, se aparecieron frente a la puerta del jardín de los Potter. Tomaron aire solo un segundo antes de que él hiciera sonar el timbre mágico y el señor Potter apareciera por el camino del jardín con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo James Potter cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts?

-¡¡Al fin!!. Quidditch y chicas. ¡Adoro la libertad!-exclamó su hijo mientras Lily soltaba una carcajada. El anciano les abrió la puerta, saludando efusivamente.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?-preguntó mientras les conducía a la casa.

-Mmm… una visitilla, nada más-murmuró Lily entre dientes bajo la mirada socarrona de James. La señora Potter acudió inmediatamente a la sala de estar, para lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo y estamparle dos sonoros besos en la cara.

Tras expresar múltiples veces su alegría, les obligó a sentarse y ella lo hizo frente a ellos. Charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que James carraspeó un poco y cogió fuertemente la mano de Lily, dándose valor.

-Papá… mamá…-sus padres lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos-Lily y yo tenemos algo que deciros…vamos a tener un hijo.

La verdad es que la reacción era bastante previsible: El señor Potter abrió mucho los ojos y la señora Potter reaccionó verbalmente.

Lily recibió tantos besos y abrazos en cinco minutos que creyó que iba a morir sepultada por tanto amor. El señor Potter hizo té para todos y la tarde pasó entera hablando sobre la infancia de James. Su madre tenía un montón de recuerdos y anécdotas, y aún conservaba juguetes viejos y algún que otro detalle con mucho valor sentimental.

Poco antes de marcharse, el señor Potter preguntó, en tono casual:

-¿Y cómo va a llamarse?

Lily y James se miraron, desprevenidos.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido…-el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que se me había ocurrido algo…-Lily parpadeó, confundida.- Bueno… yo…había pensado que si es niño se podía llamar Harry, por tu padre.

La pelirroja depositó un beso en la mejilla de su suegro, infinitamente agradecida, y éste sonrió entre sus arrugas de viejo, feliz de haber hecho sonreír a su niña preferida.

* * *

Aquella fue una semana tranquila. 

O al menos, parecía que iba a serlo.

El lunes, tres de febrero, Lily fue al pueblo a comprar el pan cargada de entusiasmo. La nieve seguía cayendo y ella se veía reflejada en los cristales de escaparates. La verdad es que su embarazo no era notorio debajo de la ropa invernal, pero ella se miraba y se miraba, intentando encontrarse algún signo que también el resto del mundo pudiera ver.

Los medimagos le habían dicho que seguramente el parto sería a finales de julio, y eso la llenaba de alegría. Además, su madre le había reconocido la última vez que fuera a verla y había podido contarle lo de James.

El día anterior había recibido una carta de Alice, contando que la madre de Frank había decidido mantenerse al margen y darles más espacio, y la chica estaba sumamente emocionada. Frank parecía haberse tomado esto como una declaración de libertad, y ahora campaba por la vida con un entusiasmo innato en él. Estaban haciendo una lista de nombres y se habían metido de lleno en el arreglo de la casa para cuando llegara el nuevo miembro de la familia Longbottom. Lily, en cambio, había decidido que era muy pronto todavía para esto. Ella no haría nada en la habitación vacía hasta que no pasaran, al menos, dos meses más. Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar…

Sonrió enternecida al recordar una conversación con James aquella misma semana, sentados frente a la chimenea, discutiendo nombres.

-¡¡Me niego a ponerle a mi hijo nombre de jugador de Quidditch!!-había exclamado ella ante una sugerencia de James.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber él-¡Así será popular!

-¡Eso es una estupidez!-replicó ella.

-¡¡Yo era popular!!-protestó él.

-Tú-le dio un beso en la nariz-Eras un estúpido.

Habían concluido decidiendo que si era niño se llamaría Harry James (solo para darle gusto, confesó Lily, por lo del quidditch) y si era niña… si era niña lo decidiría Sirius, que había conocido a muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida.

En aquel mismo momento, mientras la pelirroja subía la cuesta que le llevaba a casa, su marido y su mejor amigo estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá, con los pies puestos encima de la mesita de cristal.

-¡Canuto!. Baja los pies, no me seas guarro-exigió James. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Bájalos tú primero.

-Yo estoy en mi casa…-le sacó la lengua, tirándole un cojín.-Hago lo que quiero….

-Hasta que venga Lily y te tire de las orejas por mancharle la mesa…-Potter le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo y al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del jardín, ambos retiraron los pies de la mesa, súbitamente asustados.

Lily acababa de cruzar la verja blanca cuando la lechuza de Remus llegó volando a posarse en su hombro. La recibió con una sonrisa, hasta que el animal no pellizcó sus dedos, sino que se alejó volando a poca altura, sin darle tiempo a ella a nada.

Inquieta, rasgó la cinta que enrollaba un pergamino agrietado.

La letra de Remus, normalmente redonda e inclinada hacia la derecha, estaba torcida y deformada. Casi podía pasar por la de Peter.

Lily contuvo el aliento, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura, releyendo una y otra vez el contenido de la misiva.

Para entonces, Sirius y James ya estaban de pie y esperándola en la puerta del salón, sorprendidos de que le costara tanto entrar.

Cuando James estaba a punto de hacerle la pregunta pertinente de seguridad, Lily entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie tras ella.

Alzó la vista, parpadeando lentamente un par de veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que eran ellos.

Algo en su mirada alertó a James, haciéndole acercarse a grandes zancadas.

-Remus-susurró ella, cuando Sirius hubo estado también a su altura. Los miró con los ojos como platos, pasando de uno a otro sin terminar de creérselo.

-Su madre ha muerto.

* * *

Remus Lupin había vivido una existencia turbulenta desde que Fenrir Greyback decidiera morderle cuando era niño. 

Sus padres le habían cuidado con cariño y devoción, intentando que el niño no se sintiera diferente a los demás, pero no había sido fácil. Sus primeras lunas llenas fueron violentas y encarnizadas, mientras el Remus niño, que todavía no había entrado en Hogwarts, convulsionaba atado a su cama. Los señores Lupin se consumían poco a poco viendo a su hijo hundirse más y más en un estado de depresión absoluta.

No era como todos los niños.

Remus era serio, era sensato. Sonreía poco. Jugaba menos. Se guiaba por el calendario. Vivía por y para estar solo, para no asustar a nadie. Para no hacer daño a nadie.

Cuando la carta de Albus Dumbledore llegó a su casa en 1971, quiso desaparecer. No podía pasar diez meses interno en un colegio con cientos de niños. Diez lunas. Durante siete años. Setenta lunas. Setenta ocasiones para asustar, para atacar, para morder.

Para sufrir.

Remus Lupin gritó, chilló, pataleó y protestó.

Pero Albus Dumbledore fue inflexible. Hogwarts era un hogar para los niños. Para todos los niños. Y Remus, por encima de todo, debía ser un niño. Un niño valiente.

El sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor, pero para Lupin no significó una gran noticia.

Meses después, agradeció infinitamente a ese viejo retal que hubiera tomado aquella decisión.

No pasaron muchas lunas hasta que James Potter, que ya se había hecho un hueco en los archivos de castigos del colegio, y Sirius Black, que parecía haberse convertido en su sombra, descubrieron su secreto.

La reacción fue inimaginable.

Pasada la fase "¿eres un hombre lobo?", le tocó el turno a la de "un Gryffindor no abandona a un hermano". Las lunas llenas se convirtieron entonces en momentos extraños. Los días previos estaban llenos de bromas y momentos de paz. Los posteriores, de chocolate y deberes ya hechos.

Recibía visitas eternas en la enfermería, a pesar de sus protestas.

Apenas dos años pasaron para que Potter, Black y Pettigrew consiguieran completar su transformación. Los cuatro amigos habían estado meses planeando las lunas llenas que pasarían en su forma animal, yendo y viniendo por el bosque prohibido, acompañando a Remus al sauce boxeador. Aquellos años estaban llenos de recuerdos inolvidables. Recordaba como Dumbledore había negado cientos de veces su solicitud para dejar los estudios, cómo le había explicado miles de veces que él no era diferente del resto de los niños.

Pero, sobre todo, recordaba a sus padres entregados a él, desviviéndose por saber que su niño estaba bien, que superaría aquellos miedos, y que era feliz.

El padre de Lupin murió de una enfermedad cuando el adolescente Remus aún no había comenzado cuarto curso. Fue un golpe muy duro, pues ahora debía asumir una responsabilidad más. Su madre, bastante mayor, encajó con entereza aquel golpe y no bajó la guardia ni una sola vez. Remus creía y creía, y ella debía estar allí para ayudarle. De hecho, había asumido su viudedad de tal manera, que Remus tenía presente permanentemente a su padre. Hablaba de él, contaba cosas que él le contara de niño, como si todavía estuviera con ellos.

Para la señora Lupin, la licantropía de su hijo no era un problema. Como todas las madres, veía millones de virtudes en su niño, y escasos defectos.

¿Qué cada veintiocho días se volvía un poco raro?. ¿Qué más daba?. La población femenina también y nadie lo veía mal.

Ahora, Remus estaba solo.

Su madre lo había abandonado.

Estaba sentado en el sillón donde vio por última vez a su padre, intentando recordar los rasgos de su cara, con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez fuera mejor para ella haber acabado en este punto de la historia, antes de que la guerra fuera a más, y los miembros de la Orden acabaran cosidos a maldiciones o desollados por mortífagos. Era un pensamiento optimista, creía él.

Su madre había sido feliz, y lo sabía.

Suspiró una vez más, antes de levantarse, paseando por la casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus padres nunca tuvieron mucho dinero y la vivienda era modesta tirando a espartana. Pero algo en su interior se negaba a deshacerse de ella. Resolvió que nunca se sabía para qué se podía necesitar una casa vacía en tiempos de guerra y que no iba a venderla. Había demasiado amor en sus paredes como para empapelarlas y ofrecérsela al mundo como si fuera un trozo de carne cruda.

El entierro había sido simple y reducido. Los Potter, Sirius y Peter. No había querido más. Le habían llegado lechuzas de la Orden, de Dumbledore, de Arhur y Molly y de Andrómeda Tonks. Él no quería más. Su madre se merecía una eternidad tranquila por la proeza de criar a un licántropo tozudo y cabezota.

Sonrió recordando cuando su madre hacía bromas sobre su estado, intentando que él acabara asumiéndolo con humor. Era curioso lo injusto de la vida, pues él solo vio la licantropía como algo divertido cuando sus amigos le preguntaron por primera vez por su pequeño problema peludo.

Cuando se lo contó a su madre, ésta hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no se quejó.

Tenías las notas de Remus colgadas en la pared del salón, para exhibirlas con orgullo a las visitas, y la carta de ingreso en Hogwarts adornaba la repisa de la chimenea.

Remus pasó el dedo por la madera con cuidado. No había ni rastro de polvo. Miró los muebles con cariño e invocó un hechizo de limpieza permanente.

La casa de su madre no quedaría en el olvido y sobre ella no pesaría la ausencia de su inquilina.

Remus Lupin tenía que vivir para honrar a sus padres. Por la sangre. Por el valor.

Suspiró una vez más, antes de abandonar la casa, sin dejar de mirar atrás.

* * *

Snape sabía que debía tomar el control de su vida. 

Muy fácil de decir, y muy difícil de hacer.

Lo llevaba pensando varios meses. Para qué engañarse, Voldemort no resistiría mucho tiempo más. La Orden del Fénix era fuerte, y eran buenos. Se habían enfrentado varias veces y habían salido vivos. De hecho, los únicos que habían muerto en un enfrentamiento directo habían sido los Prewett. Edgar Bones murió en una emboscada traicionera y rastrera.

Volvió a torcer la boca en señal de asco, tocándose instintivamente la cicatriz que Bones le había dejado en el brazo, sabiendo que nunca podría olvidar su mirada cuando cayó al suelo.

Empaquetó otro puñado de hierbas y se dispuso a etiquetar una serie de botellitas que había frente a él. El trabajo que había conseguido en la botica Slug & Jigger, en pleno callejón Diagon, no era ninguna maravilla, pero le daba para comer. Además, tenía de bueno que le gustaba.

Cogió el periódico que más a mano tenía, dispuesto a utilizarlo para envolver unas cosas viscosas de origen desconocido, que prefería no mirar. Al hacerlo, vio las notas necrológicas y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar el apellido Lupin entre ellas.

La madre de Remus el Licántropo había muerto. Envolvió la cosa repulsiva sin darle más vueltas al tema de Remus. Le daba igual. Completamente igual. También su madre estaba muerta y a nadie le importaba.

Bueno, siendo sinceros ni siquiera sabía si realmente estaba muerta.

Pero eso a él también le daba igual.

Volvió a centrarse en el tema anterior. Su futuro. Tenía poco dinero y una vivienda miserable, pero eso no era importante. A él no le importaba la riqueza material, sino la de espíritu.

Entonces, no pudo evitar pensar en la madre de Remus, fugazmente. Y enlazada con la madre de Remus, la de Evans. La viuda loca que había perdido a su marido en la puerta de casa.

Y al pensar en esa mujer, no pudo evitar pensar en Lily.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, como si quisiera arrancársela.

Lily, Lily, Lily.

Lily Evans.

Lily Potter.

Maldijo entre dientes al estúpido de James Potter, que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de casarse con ella. Claro, que James Potter era sangre pura y era rico. Pero a Lily eso le daría igual. Demasiado bien la conocía él, Severus, como para saber que a Evans (para él siempre sería Evans) la sangre y el dinero le traían al fresco.

Entonces¿cómo había sido capaz de casarse con él?

¡Con el mayor idiota de la creación!

Chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta de que iba a hacer una úlcera de estómago sino cambiaba de pensamientos inmediatamente.

Entonces, la campanilla de la puerta sonó y tuvo que levantar la vista.

Se quedó helado.

Frente a él estaba la reina de Roma.

Lily Evans en todo su esplendor.

Delgada, pálida, con los ojos verdes perfectos enmarcados por pestañas de ensueño.

Evans, el fruto prohibido.

Evans, el sueño platónico.

Pelirroja de fuego, con una enorme sonrisa, miraba los estantes a través de sus ojos perfectos. Verdes de ilusión, verdes de esperanza. El flequillo le caía bailón ante la mirada, revoltoso y brillante, asomando bajo un gorro de lana, mientras sus labios curvados despuntaban por encima de la bufanda de rayas, bien abrigada con su túnica de invierno.

Tan mágica y tan muggle.

Llevaba una bolsa de libros en la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda parecía llevar un regalo, o algo que transportaba con cariño y cuidado.

Febrero se estaba despidiendo a lo grande, y el frío de la calle había dejado sobre sus mejillas y su nariz una capa rosácea y pícara, que Severus miró con devoción, hasta que ella se volvió a mostrador y sus miradas se encontraron.

La magia se rompió como una copa de cristal y Snape cerró los ojos para no oír el estrépito de los fragmentos al estrellarse contra el suelo. Su ilusión se desmoronaba cuando escuchó sus pasos hacia la puerta, cuando creyó que iba a marcharse, cuando supo que hay cosas que solo pueden ser de una manera.

Los abrió con miedo, solo para comprobar que ella no se había ido.

Seguía de pie, junto a la estantería de raíces venenosas, llenando una bolsa de papel marrón con la pequeña pala de madera del autoservicio.

Canturreaba inocente, sabiendo que él la miraba.

Sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro, disipando sus miedos.

James podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero para ella Snape siempre sería Severus. El niño indefenso que no sabía dónde ir. El muchacho nervioso que no encontraba su sitio. El hombre perdido al que el mundo le venía demasiado grande.

Se volvió a él sin perder la sonrisa, tendiéndole la bolsa para que la pesara. Sacó la cartera de piel del bolsillo de la túnica, buscando dinero para pagar.

No apartó la mirada ni un solo momento, y él realizó todos los movimientos prendido de sus ojos verdes, que lo estudiaban intentando apartar las cortinas de pelo negro que le caían sobre la cara.

Él era un necio.

Un necio soñador, ahora se daba cuenta.

Un necio que buscaba protección.

Un necio que se conformaba con lo que nunca tendría.

Ahora sí, cerró los ojos para tenderle la bolsa de nuevo, ya pesada. Ella parpadeó, confundida, y supo que su presencia había interrumpido sus pensamientos y su paz.

Tragó saliva intentando disculparse con la mente, intentando entrar en la de él sólo para comprobar que no le ofrecía resistencia.

No la encontró.

Severus abrió los ojos cuando ella vio el recuerdo que él guardaba de cuando eran niños. Los abrió para mirarla, inmóvil sabiendo que ella sentía lo que él sintió.

Y tras ese breve momento, apretó los labios, determinando la realidad.

Cerró su mente a ella, impidiéndole seguir adelante.

Lily asintió en silencio, con un solo gesto de cabeza.

No había nada más para Lily Evans en la mente de Snape que no fuera una conversación de niños y un abrazo inocente.

Salió de la tienda aferrándose a la bolsa de papel marrón, sintiendo la pesadez de una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

Él se quedó tras el mostrador, mirando a la calle entre sus cortinas de pelo negro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

Tenía que tomar el control de su vida, antes de que la perdiera por completo.

* * *

Se revolvió en sueños, inquieto. 

Tenía calor, frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Le daban espasmos que le hacían convulsionar, y se despertaba de golpe en medio de la noche. El silencio caía sobre él como una pesada carga en su espalda, y miraba a un lado y a otro, buscando una luz.

Solo oía ronquidos quedos y murmullos de paz.

No había pasos, no había gritos, no había súplicas.

Al contrario que en sus sueños.

Estos estaban cargados de gemidos, de gritos de dolor, de llanto y de sangre. Soñaba con morir lentamente. Con morir solo por su propia culpa. Con morir cubierto de vergüenza. Con morir como no quería morir.

A veces le daba tanto miedo que pasaba días sin dormir, temeroso de volver a caer en ese vacío profundo y oscuro, ese túnel de miseria.

Mientras caía y caía, las voces le hablaban. Le susurraban cosas que le hacían estremecer. Otras, le gritaban, insultándole, diciéndole que eran verdad.

Y nadie le defendía.

Estaba solo y asustado.

Tenías las manos llenas de sangre y los dientes apretados.

Clavado en sus pensamientos, estaba su rostro. El de Él. Le miraba y se reía, satisfecho de su éxito. Su risa era clara y diabólica. Su mirada, pérfida y hambrienta.

Despertó abrazado a sí mismo, encogido como un niño, llorando lágrimas de terror. Odiaba la noche. Odiaba dormir. Odiaba cerrar los ojos y verle a Él. Verle reírsele en la cara.

Pero también estaban ellos.

Cargados de falsas miradas, de falsos ánimos. De falsa amistad.

No le importaba a nadie, decía su voz. Sinuosa y arrastrada, ácida y mordaz, su voz le escupía verdades que no quería saber. Le atacaba, envenenada, y él se resistía.

Luego dormía un sueño profundo en paz.

Despertaba cada mañana inquieto y sorprendido, sin recordar nada.

Se miraba al espejo y se veía ojeras y palidez.

Estás cansado, Colagusano, decía Sirius.

Le palmeaba la espalda y él se volvía de nuevo al espejo, para observarse mejor.

A veces, creía vislumbrar tenuemente, en lo profundo de la oscuridad de sus pupilas, la mirada tétrica e infernal de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Dumbledore entró en su despacho tremendamente cansado. 

Había sido un día matador y la verdad es que agradecería infinitamente que nadie lo molestara durante muchas horas.

Venía de San Mungo, donde Molly Weasley había dado a luz tres días antes a su sexto hijo varón. La mujer parecía decepcionada por este hecho, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo de haberse quitado el embarazo de en medio. Su marido estaba encantado con el nuevo niño, al que habían llamado Ron Billius, y había invitado a todo el mundo a una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla en la cafetería del hospital, mientras su mujer descansaba. Los cinco hermanos mayores del recién nacido miraban con curiosidad a su nuevo hermanito, posiblemente pensando en una nueva fechoría para él, o en cómo conseguir que su madre dejara de mirarle con tan buenos ojos.

Era pequeño, arrugado y lloraba mucho.

Charley decía que los gemelos habían hecho lo mismo cuando nacieron, y Percy había decidido no acercarse a él, no fuera a ser contagioso.

Recordando la alegría y la energía con las que la señora Weasley le había recibido, Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio. Sobre la mesa había un sobre con el escudo del colegio. Sabía lo que era, lo había recibido aquella mañana y había decidido leerlo por la noche.

Se sentó en la silla, con actitud cansada.

Lo abrió con un abrecartas que descansaba en el primer cajón y leyó el único documento que contenía.

Era la solicitud de Sybill Trelawney para una entrevista de trabajo.

* * *

Lejos, apartada de aquel mundo complejo donde cada vez pasaban las cosas más deprisa, Petunia Dursley era feliz. 

Estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, y tejía unos patucos de lana blancos con exquisita ternura. Recordaba los que su madre le tejió a un primo más pequeño que ella. Debían de ser parecidos a éstos, solo que esta vez los había hecho ella.

Pensó en su madre y suspiró, sin dejar de tejer.

Había ido a verla en Enero, y la mujer estaba cada vez más perdida. Definitivamente, la señora Evans no estaba bien de la cabeza. No reconocía a su propia hija, no había sabido decir su nombre, y le había venido justo para decirle "hola".

Ella le había contado que iba a ser abuela, pero la anciana no le había prestado atención.

Petunia había abandonado la clínica con lágrimas en los ojos, y una vez en el coche creyó ver a su hermana Lily entrando en el edificio en compañía de su marido.

Ésa era otra. Lily, que había decidido casarse. Menuda tontería. Apenas conocía a aquel chico. Seguro que era de _esos_.

Petunia se estremecía solo de pensarlo.

Vernon le había dicho que no era problema suyo si su hermana arruinaba su vida, que ya era mayorcita para saber lo que se hacía. Seguro que su marido tenía mucho dinero, o era un pobre desgraciado que no tenía dónde caerse muerto.

Sin embargo, Petunia había leído en los ojos de James Potter que estaba realmente enamorado de su hermana, la única vez que se habían visto. Era intuición femenina. Le hubiera gustado alegrarse por ellos, disfrutar de la felicidad de su hermana y poder decir a los cuatro vientos que tenía un cuñado estupendo e iban a formar una familia magnífica, con barbacoas los domingos y excursiones al campo.

Pero no podía ser.

Ya se había encargado ella de arruinarlo todo.

Menuda vergüenza.

Siguió tejiendo, concentrándose en su felicidad, imaginando a su hijo, deseando que fuera como su padre. Lo veía subiendo las escaleras, diciendo su primera palabra, abrazándola con todo su amor…

El sonido de las agujas de punto envolvió a Petunia en un sentimiento de calidez que la reconfortó de la tristeza que le daba haber perdido a su madre.

Lo que no sabía era que su madre estaba mucho más cuerda, y que, al contrario que ella, aún podía ver que Lily y Petunia eran mucho más parecidas de lo que ninguna de las dos se empeñaba en aparentar.

* * *

Mary se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando torció la esquina de la siguiente calle y vio una sombra siguiendo el mismo camino. 

Escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca y suplicó al cielo que el malnacido que la perseguía tropezara, se chocara contra algo o simplemente se lo tragara la tierra.

No hubo tanta suerte.

Lo sintió más cerca y tuvo más miedo.

Ella era una Gryffindor y era valiente, pero sabía que era la Muerte, con mayúsculas, lo que la perseguía aquella noche.

Sentía su aliento hambriento de sangre en su cuello, y los dedos helados y espectrales tirándole de la capa. Cayó hacia atrás con un solo gemido y sintió el frío suelo más cerca y más duro.

No pudo ver el rostro de su agresor.

Era mortífago, y eso a ella le bastaba. Iba a vender cara su piel y su vida, pensó mientras se levantaba y sacaba la varita. Iba a pelear como Fabian y como Gideon, que lucharon solos contra cinco. Iba a defender lo que era suyo, como Edgar.

Quiso lanzar un patronus para alertar a la Orden, pero estaba demasiado cerca del cuartel como para ello. No podía revelar la situación del resto de la Orden. Lo primero era lo primero, y ahora a ella le tocaba cuidar de los demás.

No le importaba a quién se llevara por delante.

El mortífago era anónimo, y ella no saldría en los periódicos la mañana siguiente.

Mary Mcdonald peleó como un león aquella noche.

Pero no volvió.

* * *

_Notas: Hola!!!!!¿Qué tal?. ¿qué os ha parecido? No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero suelo preferir las pequeñas cosas a las grandes cosas. Creo que la vida se compone de un conjunto de pequeños sucesos que nos ocurren, y que forman las cosas importantes. Algunos dan pie a los cambios más grandes, otros pasan de largo sin modificarnos apenas._

_Lily y su madre. A ella le duele que su madre no pueda saber más sobre su paradero, pero las cosas están así por motivos de guerra. Como con Petunia. Eso ya no tiene remedio. Solo quería que vierais que en el fondo, ambas hermanas no son tan distintas. No fue solo Petunia la que dejó escapar a Lily, sino Lily la que también dejó escapar a Petunia. No sé si se entiende la idea._

_La escena de Dumbledore… en fin, en algún momento tenía que llegar¿no? Sybill Trelawney tenía que aparecer en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Estamos en Marzo de 1980 (Ron nace el 1) y faltan apenas cinco meses para que Harry llegue a este mundo. Con lo cual… la profesora de adivinación tiene que hacerse un huequito en la apretada agenda del director._

_Remus Lupin y su madre. Según he leído por ahí, los padres de Lupin eran mayores y probablemente murieron ya. Me parecía excesivo acabar con los pobres señores Lupin en menos de año y medio, así que decidí que uno de los dos ya estaba fuera de juego… lo siento por ellos, pero eso tampoco lo decidí yo. Es que me parece curioso que no se hable de la familia de ninguno de los personajes en ningún momento, a no ser que vayan a aparecer como personajes. Solo se sabe algo de la familia de Sirius (obviamente) y de los Potter tenemos datos mínimos. De hecho, no sé que voy a hacer con los señores Potter cuando Lily y James mueran… si hubieran estado vivos… ¿no creéis que Dumbledore hubiera llevado a Harry con ellos, sabiendo que Petunia no aguantaba a su hermana? En fin, ya veremos cómo lo hago…_

_Y la polémica escena. Peter. No hago comentarios a la espera de que me digáis algo vosotros/as._

_Aunque hablando de polémica… creo que da más que hablar la de Snape-Lily. Eso fue para poder hablar de Severus, que lo tengo un poco olvidado (fijaos en las veces que pone Severus y en las que pone Snape, y pensad). Qué gran personaje. Cómo me gusta. Ejem. Tampoco sigo con esto. Hablad, os escucho._

_Por cierto, el que haya leído el DH… que recuerde una escena, a ver si se le ocurre algo, o a ver si algo de este capítulo podría relacionarse con un hecho concreto de ese libro. (Hablando de hechos que SUCEDEN, no que se recuerden… tiene que ver con las ratas, aunque quizás veáis algo sobre serpientes)._

_Y para finalizar, Mary. Pobre Mary. Lo siento por ella, me caía bien. Sale poco, pero aún tiene algún que otro comentario brillante. Creo que es la misma Mary a la que menciona Lily, así por casualidad, en el séptimo. O tal vez no. Hay muchas Marys en el mundo. El caso es que le ha llegado la hora. En el fondo, también lo sabíamos. (de hecho, viene en la información que tengo sobre la Orden)._

_Música… mmm…. Ha sido realmente difícil, no creáis. Cogí Grita porque me gusta, porque me sienta bien cuando creo que no hay salida. Porque Remus se siente solo, porque Severus está perdido, porque Snape es mortífago, por la señora Evans, por Petunia DURSLEY y no por Petunia EVANS._

_¿De qué tienes miedo?. ¿De reír y llorar luego?. ¿De romper el miedo que recubre tu silencio?. Ven aquí y cuéntame, que aquí estamos para eso. Pa' lo bueno y pa' lo malo. Llora ahora, y ríe luego._

_Ea chiquetes, creo que he terminado por hoy. Espero tener el próximo para la semana que viene, si los virus lo permiten._

_Si te ha gustado, deja tu review!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	13. No fear

_Wolaaas!!!!!! He vuelto!!!!!! He intentado ser lo más rápida posible para subir este capítulo. Comentar que parte de la idea original pertenece a GreyLady (espero que no te moleste que use tus sugerencias…), así que el capítulo va dedicado a ella. Es más largo que los primeros, y tiene un par de detalles importantes. El siguiente será mucho más movido y bastante más duro (no sé por dónde cogerlo, la verdad :S), así que se acabó la paz. Estamos de lleno en 1980. Comienza la cuenta atrás._

_Contesto a los reviews…._

_**GreyLady** holaaa!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por el macro-review!!!!! Espero que el hecho de dedicarte este capítulo compense lo breve de mi respuesta, pero es que me gusto tanto que me dejaste sin palabras!!!! Con respecto a la muerte de los padres de James… ya sé cómo, pero no he decidido cuándo… pobre Peter… todo el mundo le odia… al final yo también le odiaré, no te creas (nunca me gustó demasiado), pero teníamos que darle una oportunidad de explicarse¿no crees? No sabía que desconocieras el nombre completo de Ron, jajaja, espero que no tuvieras grandes expectativas en este hecho (sinceramente, a mí lo de los nombres compuestos de los magos, me supera… por qué son tan complicados????) En fin, espero que te guste esta adaptación de la sugerencia que me hiciste con respecto a Severus!!!! Un besazo wapa!!!_

_**Ninniel:** olaas de nuevo!!!muchas muchas gracias!!!! Petunia no sé si volverá a salir, tal vez se la nombre un poco más, pero no he decidido si hacerla reaparecer, aunque creo que será imprescindible para un asuntillo ¬¬. Lo del spoiler se refería a la muerte de Peter: finalmente, en el DH Peter muere como éste Peter (el mío) no quiere morir: cubierto de vergüenza, de odio, traidor y rastrero. Muere solo, en presencia de Harry, que le recuerda su peor error. No sé, me pareció irónico, pero Peter no hizo nada por cambiar su suerte. Se dejó llevar, y eso se paga. Y si, tienes razón, la madre de Lily y Lily no vuelven a verse… no digo más…!! Jeje. Un besazo. Nos leemos!!!_

_**Ross Snape:** Muchísísísímas gracias como siempre! Espero que este también te guste! Un beso._

_**Saiyury11:** holas bienvenida al fic!!! Gracias por el review y un besazo!_

_Como siempre, agradecimiento especial para Thaly Potter!!! Un besazo par atodas!!!!_

_Música: No fear, de The Rasmus.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: No fear**

Ron Weasley resultó ser malhumorado y llorón.

A pesar de ser insignificante y diminuto (porque era realmente diminuto, opinaba su padre), daba más guerra que sus hermanos. Sentía cuándo alguno de ellos estaba cerca de su madre y rompía a llorar, reclamando su atención. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener competencia tampoco le venía del todo mal. Solía llorar cuando recibía excesiva atención.

Molly Weasley tenía momentos en los que no sabía qué hacer con él.

Estaba realmente agotada. Tenía seis hijos, y sólo dos manos. Afortunadamente para ella, Bill ya tenía cierto sentido de las responsabilidades y echaba una mano con frecuencia. Pero los gemelos no hacían sino ponérselo difícil.

Una mañana de abril, paseando por Londres empujando el carrito y tirando de los otros cinco pelirrojos, Molly chocó de frente con Alice Longbottom.

El embarazo de la joven era ya más que un hecho.

La cara de Alice, que siempre había sido redonda, resplandecía con fuerza, y su sonrisa ensanchada iba alumbrando a su paso. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron con entusiasmo, mientras Alice hacía carantoñas a todos los niños.

Sin embargo, Molly no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que una sombra parecía anidar en el rostro de la otra.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó finalmente con preocupación.

Alice suspiró.

-Mary-dijo agachando la cabeza-Hace un mes que no se sabe nada de ella. La hemos dado por muerta.

La señora Weasley tomó aire, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Alice, intentando reconfortarla.

-Esto acabará, Alice, ya lo verás-susurró con tristeza. Alice negó muy despacio, secándose las lágrimas.

Aquella mañana había sido muy dura.

La tarde anterior se había decidido que Mary estaba oficialmente muerta, y que al día siguiente se haría un acto solemne. Toda la Orden se reunió en el cuartel general y el nombre de Mary Mcdonald fue añadido a la lista de bajas, que enmarcaba el salón. Su foto se colgó en la chimenea, con un lazo negro en la esquina superior derecha, junto a la de Edgar y sus hijos.

Sus pertenencias habían sido recogidas en cajas y enviadas a su familia. Emmeline no había dejado de llorar y Hestia se había declarado incapaz de presenciar aquel momento.

Ojoloco las obligó a ambas, y finalmente todos limpiaron el espacio que antes ocupara la joven, para después hacer desaparecer su cama y su mesa.

El acto solemne había consistido en dos minutos de silencio absoluto frente a la chimenea y unas palabras de Amelia en honor a su amiga. A falta de cuerpo que enterrar, Kingsley gravó una cruz a punta de navaja en una de las paredes del salón, debajo de la ventana.

Cuando Alice se despidió de Molly y su tropa, notó unos ojos oscuros clavados en ella. Un frío intenso le recorrió la nuca, y tomó aire, alejándose de la zona. Molly llevaba a seis niños pequeños, y no debía ser puesta en peligro. Caminó sin rumbo durante un rato, presintiendo que su perseguidor no hacía sino acercarse, y apretó los dedos en torno a la varita, preguntándose si así había sido el último aliento de Mary.

Al girar en la siguiente bocacalle, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¡Alice!-se levantó de un salto, al descubrir que era Frank.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-preguntó, asustada.

-¿Siguiendo?-preguntó él extrañado.-¡No! Solo que llevas un rato dando vueltas. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

Alice suspiró, aliviada, y besó a Frank hasta dejarle sin respiración. Él, sorprendido, se levantó del suelo, donde seguían de rodillas, y la abrazó con cuidado.

-No deberías ir sola por ahí.

-Tenía que pensar…-respondió ella distraída.

-¿Pensar?. ¿En qué?-quiso saber él.- ¿No será por Mary?

Su mirada era de reproche y ella lo sabía.

-No…-sacudió la cabeza, apartando aquella imagen de sus pensamientos.-Creo que ya me he decidido por un nombre…

-¿Ah si?-los ojos de él se iluminaron.

-Creo que me gusta Neville

-¿Neville?-Frank alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Ella congeló su mueca de entusiasmo, decepcionada.

-No te gusta…

Frank fue a decir algo, cuando un rayo luminoso irrumpió su conversación.

_-¡¡Crucio!!-_Alice cayó al suelo, bajo un quejido de sorpresa. Frank no tuvo tiempo de pararse a preocuparse por ella, y bien sabía Merlín que era lo que más le importaba.

_-¡Impedimenta!-_gritó a su espalda. La risa burlona de Bellatrix Lestrange le heló la sangre y tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para asegurarse de que aquello era real.

-Hola, _Frankie_-saludó enseñando los dientes

Alice se levantó resoplando, mirando a Bellatrix con la mirada encendida de furia. Apretó el brazo de Frank con decisión, sin mirarle.

Tras Bellatrix, una segunda figura encapuchada apareció con paso lento.

La sonrisa de Dolohov se dibujo tras la máscara negra de mortífago, y Alice gruñó.

-Avisa al cuartel-ordenó Frank. El patronus de Alice no tardó en centellear frente a ellos, revoloteando con premura.

El duelo comenzó casi inmediatamente. Dos contra dos, Alice y Frank demostraron una sincronización increíble, y Dolohov y Bellatrix, una táctica rastrera inimaginable. Atacaban a ambos sin importarles nada, incluso llegando a ser acertados por sus propios hechizos. La mujer gritaba insultos a diestro y siniestro, acusando a su compañero de ser un estúpido incompetente.

Alice saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando aquí y allá, repeliendo hechizos y maldiciones, procurando siempre no dejar ver su estado.

Frank intentaba tapar a su esposa, protegiéndola inconscientemente, de cara a los mortífagos, esquivando una serie de rayos multicolores que parecían reproducirse a una velocidad de vértigo.

El sonido de pisadas y varios aullidos de júbilo desviaron la atención de los mortífagos y el _crucio_ de Alice le dio de lleno en el pecho a Bellatrix. Furiosa, la mortífaga se revolvió con la mirada endemoniada, con aquella mueca lunática y enajenada que poseía.

Alastor y Kinsgley se personificaron en el callejón, exclamando palabras de ánimo, o soltando maldiciones contra todo el reino animal.

Dolohov pareció sorprendido por el hecho de que los refuerzos hubieran llegado tan pronto, y aceleró sus ataques, preso de una furia incontenible.

Una sombra negra apareció tras ellos, y Alice sintió que se le congelaba el aliento en la garganta. De hecho, estaba convencida de que su bebé también tenía miedo.

La sonrisa de Tom Ryddle fue lo primero que se dejó ver entre las brumas de la batalla. Frank lo miró solo un momento, antes de atacar a Bellatrix y repeler un _Avada _de Dolohov.

-Veo que no me necesitáis por aquí-bromeó el Lord a sus súbditos. Bella asintió con un chillido de júbilo y Lord Voldemort giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a marcharse.

_-¡¡Avada Keda…!!-_la voz de Alice surcó el cielo como un rayo eléctrico, desplazándose a la misma velocidad que la maldición teñida de verde, pasando entre Bellatrix y Ojoloco, directa a la frente del señor Oscuro. Con un solo movimiento, a una velocidad increíble, Voldemort retiró la maldición, mientras su varita describía un giro astuto y sutil, dejando a Alice traspuesta y desencajada.

Se ganó una sonrisa sincera por parte de su enemigo, que la miró de arriba abajo, ella todavía agachada, de aprobación y satisfacción.

-Vaya… veo que los hay con agallas.-su sonrisa pérfida se ensanchó y dio dos pasos en dirección a Alice. El cuerpo de Frank se interpuso entre ambos, con la varita levantada apuntando al pecho de Ryddle.

-No te acerques a ella.-gritó con su voz profunda.

Voldemort se detuvo. Frank Longbottom no era uno de esos tipos que intimidan, pero sí hubiera sorprendido al más pintado aquella ocasión, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, rugiendo como un león enjaulado, despeinado y sangrando, con el pecho hinchado de un aliento que le faltaba.

Pero desgraciadamente, Voldemort no era de los que se dejan sorprender.

Como hubiera dicho el señor Potter, hoy en día se ha perdido la capacidad de asombro.

Había visto, y oído, todo tipo de súplicas a lo largo de años de guerra y muerte. Sabía trucos y vejaciones, condiciones y deseos que moribundos le habían hecho pidiendo clemencia. Había conocido a traidores y valientes, a cobardes y fieles, y ninguno le había importado lo más mínimo.

Por este motivo, su varita tiró a Frank al suelo, y siguió su trayectoria hacia su mujer.

_-¡¡Impedimenta!!-_un hechizo lateral surgido de la nada atenazó los músculos de Voldemort y dejó a Alice al borde de las lágrimas.

Tom giró la cabeza lentamente, vislumbrando una figura alta y delgada, ataviada con una capa negra y una bufanda roja y amarilla, que caminaba hacia él con la varita directa a su sien.

James Potter destilaba ira y furia por sus ojos marrones, con los dientes apretados y el pelo revuelto. En su mano izquierda portaba una escoba, que arrojó al suelo antes de mirar a todos los demás presentes. Sirius Black llegó tras él, con paso imponente, para mirar a su prima con la cabeza bien levantada, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior, hasta acabar mostrando los dientes bajo un maltrecho bigote de tres días.

Remus Lupin apareció a la izquierda de Black, también a la espalda de James, la varita bajada, en actitud de paz, con las facciones marcadas por el odio, y la mirada acusadora sobre los mortífagos. Su pelo marrón y lacio caía sobre sus ojos en actitud cansada. Su mueca lobuna le daba un aspecto más fiero, y las cicatrices del rostro le describían como incansable.

Peter llegó de puntillas, apartado del grupo, rehuyendo las miradas, evitando pensar que Lord Voldemort, el dueño de sus pesadillas, estaba allí. Lo sintió en su mente nada más llegar, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que James lo matara. O tarde o temprano, el que moriría sería él.

-James Potter-escupió Ryddle, mirándolo con asco. Bellatrix miraba alternativamente a uno y otro, deseosa de lanzarse al cuello de su primo, pero bien apuntada por la varita de Ojoloco.-Siempre tienes que aparecer en el momento más inoportuno de la fiesta.

James no contestó inmediatamente.

-No nos habíais invitado-respondió finalmente. Sirius sonrió. La mirada del Lord se clavó en él y la aguantó sin vacilar. Por aquellos entonces, Tom Ryddle tenía los ojos negros, el pelo oscuro y abundante, y podía ser definido como un hombre atractivo. Mucho tiempo pasaría hasta que se convirtiera en una serpiente humana, con los ojos rojos y afilados, pálido y sin pelo, como un espectro vivo.

-Black-masculló. Se volvió a Bellatrix.-Deberías tener más cuidado con la familia, Bella. Al final vais a resultar unos traidores todos…

-No todos somos como él, mi señor…-se apresuró a disculparse.

Voldemort rió.

-Pues ya es el segundo Black al que tengo en mi mano…-dejó caer la frase con orgullo y precisión, sabiendo que Sirius iba a responder. En efecto, el hombre dio un paso veloz hacia el frente, levantando la varita y la mano de James atenazó su brazo bloqueando el movimiento.

Se miraron solo un momento antes de que Sirius comprendiera que no debía dejarse llevar.

-Me encantaría quedarme charlando con vosotros sobre la familia, pero da la casualidad de que hay alguien que quizá se enfade si lo hacemos…-Voldemort torció su sonrisa, y por la esquina llegó Yaxley, sujetando firmemente por el brazo derecho a Lily Potter.

La varita le apuntaba a la garganta, y la chica tenía los labios apretados, con un hilo de sangre cayendo por la comisura izquierda.

Yaxley la sujetó del pelo, antes de arrojarla al suelo frente a sus pies.

-Bien, Potter. ¿Qué decías?

-Desgraciado-fue todo lo que James pudo mascullar antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Sirius lo hizo sobre su prima, Remus sobre Dolohov y Frank y Alice secundaron a James mientras Voldemort se deshacía del _Impedimenta._

Peter se agachó sobre sí mismo, lloriqueando sin cesar, pasando inadvertido.

A su mente llegaron, como centellas, todos los sueños de las últimas semanas, ésos que no recordaba, pero que sabía que existían.

-¡Hay más en camino!-gritó una voz, y Alastor y Kingsley se separaron del grupo, dispuestos a retener a los próximos enemigos.

Lily se deshizo de Yaxley con una soberbia patada, levantándose furiosa. Lo aturdió, con el tiempo justo de acudir junto a Alice y Frank para ayudar a James.

Voldemort podía contra cuatro, y contra más.

Era una pelea desigual en número, como todas, pero equilibrada en todo lo demás.

En un momento dado, los ojos de Voldemort y los de James volvieron a cruzarse.

Al chico apenas le dio tiempo a poner en práctica lo que Lily le había enseñado de Oclumancia. En menos de un segundo, sentía Voldemort buscando en sus recuerdos más profundos, y supo que quería hacerle sufrir. Comenzó a cerrarle una puerta tras otra, negándose a mostrarle sus miedos o sus defectos, sabiendo que todo podía volverse en su contra.

Pero se sintió inundado de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryddle acababa de descubrir algo más interesante.

La sonrisa hambrienta del Lord se desdibujó en su rostro, relamiéndose con maldad, mientras James comprendía. Saltó sobre Lily, gritando un hechizo de protección, llamando a Frank.

Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron y Frank también comprendió. Tiró de Alice, presa del pánico, sin darle tiempo a ésta a comprender. Él tenía su mente bien cerrada y sabía que Alice, que no se había puesto totalmente en pie en todo el rato, era una experta en Oclumancia.

Pero Lily había estado bien visible, y los recuerdos más cercanos de James estaban todos relacionados con su próxima paternidad.

Los cuatro se desaparecieron bajo el grito de furia del Lord, que acababa de descubrir el talón de Aquiles del perfecto matrimonio Potter.

* * *

Apenas les había quedaba tiempo para nada.

Se aparecieron con un sonoro crak en medio de una oscuridad total.

Fue Alice, que no se había enterado de nada, quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

James se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

-En la casa de campo de mis padres… creo…-tanteó algo por la pared y finalmente dio con la manilla de una puerta. La luz del día les dio en plena cara y Frank suspiró de alivio.

-Es la tercera vez que escapamos por los pelos, supongo que lo sabéis-dijo con la voz entrecortada. Lily asintió en silencio, abrazada al brazo de James, intentando pensar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó finalmente. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos, y Frank asintió, dando a entender que era momento para contarlo.

-Voldemort usó legeremancia conmigo, y no supe reaccionar a tiempo.

Lily le apretó el brazo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Qué vio?-preguntó en voz baja.

James no contestó, así que ella volvió a repetir.

-¿Qué vio?-su voz fue más dura, más seca, y James supo que estaba enfadada y decepcionada. Enfadada por la mala suerte que parecía perseguirles. Decepcionada porque él nunca le puso mucho interés a la oclumancia, a pesar de todo el empeño con que ella le quiso enseñar.

-Sabe que estás embarazada-muy despacio, Lily cerró los ojos, negándose a creerlo. Alice se tapó la boca con una mano, horrorizada. Frank le acarició el cabello, intentando calmarla.-No tengo muy claro qué significa que lo sepa, pero sé que no podíais seguir allí. Ninguna de las dos.

Alice asintió. Lily rehuyó la mirada de James.

-Significa que ahora tienen más motivos para odiarnos, y más maneras de hacernos daño.

-Tendríais que haber visto la cara que se le quedó a Voldemort cuando aparecisteis-dijo de pronto Frank, con una sonrisa soñadora.-Me hubiera gustado prestarle un espejo…

* * *

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, se hubiera reído.

Se hubiera reído del que le hubiera advertido de que era la última vez que saldría de casa para tomar el autobús muggle y dirigirse a la ciudad. Se hubiera reído de quien le dijera que ya no era seguro salir de casa. De quien le insinuara que iba a morir.

Pero por aquellos tiempos, vivir sin preocupaciones era un privilegio. Él las tenía, pero sabía que eran como si no existieran.

Cuando aquella mañana Severus Snape se internó en las calles de Londres pasando inadvertido a la mayoría de la gente, hubiera jurado que el día iba a acabar tan tediosamente como todos los demás míseros días de su vida.

Se equivocó.

* * *

Era mayo.

Un hermoso día de mayo. Uno de los últimos días de mayo.

Lily se desperezó en la cama, ronroneando.

No le gustaba madrugar.

Poco sabía ella sobre las veces que odiaría, desde aquel día, el no tener nada que hacer.

James le pegó un pequeño empujón, tumbado también él, sonriéndole.

A los pies de la cama descansaba una caja que contenía una cuna desmontada. Habían comprado los muebles para el cuarto de Harry (lo llamaban Harry aún sin saber si sería niño o no) el día de antes, y los montarían aquella mañana, si las cosas no se torcían demasiado.

De momento, las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado.

Tras el último encuentro cara a cara con Voldemort, Alastor había ordenado expresamente a los Potter y a los Longbottom, así como al resto de los merodeadores, salir poco de casa, y dejarse ver lo imprescindible.

Las cosas no estaban como para revueltas callejeras entre gallitos.

Bellatrix había acabado presa de un montón de cruciatus, y Alastor se vanagloriaba de haber perdido la ceja derecha arrancándole un dedo a otro mortífago. Al parecer, las tropas del Lord estaban preparándose contra la Orden en concreto. Estaban empezando a considerar que no debían subestimar al enemigo, y la última partida de novatos había sido enviada como refuerzo a aquella pelea.

Cinco no volvieron.

Los otros tres huyeron despavoridos, cuando Kingsley se volvió, con un rastro de sangre cayéndole desde la frente, y les enseñó los dientes en actitud fiera.

Dolohov fue tras ellos, y no fue difícil imaginarse cómo los habrían castigado al encontrarlos.

Por lo pronto, _El Profeta_ había perdido de nuevo su tono crítico y el ministro parecía estar oculto debajo de las piedras. Dolores Umbridge había montado en cólera cuando, después de las vacaciones de navidad, descubrió que su magnífico borrador anti-licantropía había desaparecido. Shacklebolt todavía se reía tras las esquinas cuando la veía aparecer con su cara de sapo, gruñendo necedades.

Pero aquella mañana de mayo era tranquila y espléndida.

Remus había recuperado la sonrisa tras la muerte de su madre y Sirius y él se estaban dedicando a coleccionar recuerdos para el pequeño mini-Potter.

Alice y Frank estaban pasando una temporada tranquila, ellos solos en su apartamento, aprovechando la cuarentena a la que Ojoloco les estaba sometiendo. Disfrutaban de parecer una pareja normal y corriente a la espera de un hijo, y Alice estaba plenamente pletórica de tener una suegra que la acompañara a cualquier cosilla siempre que Frank no podía. El hombre no estaba realmente aliviado ante este hecho, ya que había descubierto que eso de que su mujer y su madre se llevaran tan bien… tenía sus defectos.

Aquella mañana de Mayo, Albus Dumbledore se levantó para desayunar con el resto del profesorado. Los alumnos de quinto estaban repasando para los TIMO's y los de séptimo iban y venían completamente enfrascados en sus apuntes de los EXTASIS. Los de primero disfrutaban de su último mes en el colegio, y los cursos intermedios hacían como que repasaban para sus exámenes finales. El ambiente hubiera podido pasar como el de cualquier fin de curso habitual, pero Dumbledore sabía que, desde hacía años, los cursos no eran normales. Aquel había sido un curso duro y el miedo se hacía notar entre los alumnos, incluidos los más pequeños. El que más, el que menos, conocía a alguien que había sido asesinado, secuestrado o torturado. Los hijos de muggles tenían más miedo, y Dumbledore no cesaba de recibir solicitudes de padres que querían sacar a sus hijos de ahí. El director no podía negarse a estas peticiones porque sabía el temor de los padres, pero estaba convencido de que aquel era el único refugio que les quedaba. Miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde comían en silencio, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos. También él tenía serias preocupaciones, pero no podía menospreciar el trabajo de sus compañeros.

Suspiró, y apuró su desayuno lentamente, mirando al Gran Comedor por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

También aquella mañana, Snape había admirado lo perfecto que podía resultar el cielo limpio acariciado por la brisa tenue de la primavera. Se sintió ridículo ante estos pensamientos, y caminó entre la gente arrugando la nariz.

Aquella prometía ser una jornada aburrida, como ya supuso cuando despertó, pero el sentimiento se disolvió cuando la vio en la acera de enfrente.

Se detuvo. No pudo evitarlo. Recordó la última vez que la había visto, a finales de febrero, hacía más de dos meses. Recordó lo mágica que le pareció. Lo perfecta y hermosa que resultaba en medio del frio, como una princesa de hielo.

Ella se volvió, pues iba acompañada.

Snape apretó los puños, furioso, al comprobar que James Potter iba sujetando a su esposa como si fuera una criatura frágil. Bufó, puesto que él nunca trataría a Lily como si fuera una niña delicada y tonta. Lily nunca se hubiera dejado tratar así, tenía demasiado carácter como para ello.

Pero entonces, Severus se quedó sin aliento. El perfil gracioso de la pelirroja estaba alterado. Sintió que el suelo le fallaba cuando descubrió por qué ella parecía tan frágil y James la llevaba como si fuera de cristal.

Lily estaba embarazada.

Severus cerró los ojos, negándose a creerlo, hasta que una voz en su cabeza le dijo que debería hacerle caso a sus sentidos, y olvidarse de ella. Ese desgraciado se la había arrebatado. Para siempre.

Su mirada estaba encendida cuando la alzó de nuevo.

James Potter ardería en el infierno por ello.

* * *

Después de comer, Lily se sentó en el porche a releer el informe de la última misión, encomendada a Hestia. Un vaso de helado de vainilla descansaba en la mesita de cristal, donde la chica apoyó un cojín sobre el que reposar los pies. El embarazo tenía sus cosas buenas, como las patadas y el enorme apetito, y sus cosas malas, como los dolores en todo el cuerpo y los cambios hormonales.

Llevaba siete meses sintiéndose completamente diferente. James solía decirle que no, que estaba como siempre, pero ella se sentía extraña. Para empezar, había dejado de poder usar su ropa normal. Las túnicas eran útiles en este caso, pero lo cierto es que había tenido que cambiar de talla para sentirse a gusto (eso sucedió cuando James la pilló probándose una de las suyas). Luego, los zapatos. Se le hincharon los tobillos y se le empezaron a cansar las piernas. Teniendo en cuenta que le faltaban dos meses para dar a luz, la espera se le estaba haciendo interminable.

James, en cambio, le veía muchísimas más cosas buenas que malas. Para empezar, ella se disculpaba siempre que se enfadaba, alegando que era problema de las hormonas. Le daban ataques de cariño ilimitado y se ponía a cocinar durante horas, haciendo platos de lo más exquisitos y variados. Y luego estaban los arrebatos en la cama. Claro que de pronto la pelirroja era mucho más vergonzosa cuando de ellos se trataba. Como si tuviera quince años otra vez.

Lily no tenía experiencias cercanas de embarazos ni partos, puesto que era la hermana pequeña y no tenía primos, así que tenía momentos de completa histeria. Solía pensar que, cuando el momento llegara, no iba a darse cuenta.

-¿¿Cómo no vas a darte cuenta de que estás dando a luz??-había exclamado Augusta Longbottom, la referencia más útil en este tema, cuando le confesó su temor. La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y Alice sonrió por lo bajo, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a aquel gesto.-¡¡Créeme, jovencita, LO SABRÁS!!

A pesar de ser mayo, a pesar de que el sol golpeaba la casa con furia, Lily tenía frío. James llegó con la manta de cuadros, a arroparla con ternura. Se sentó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras acariciaba su tripa sonriendo.

-¿A que va a ser niño?-dijo de pronto. Lily alzó una ceja.

-No lo sabemos, James-advirtió.

-Oh, claro que será niño…-respondió ilusionado.

Lily gruñó con poca convicción, pasando las páginas del informe, bostezando.

Adoraba las tardes tranquilas, con los pájaros piando en su jardín, con la sombra de los árboles proyectando un refugio seguro. La cabeza de James en su hombro, con un brazo rodeándole el cuello para acariciar su pelo.

Respiró en paz, sintiendo la brisa ensanchar sus pulmones, el frescor de la vida rebosando en su interior, y sonrió. Su madre podría verla, allá donde ella estuviera, ahora lo comprendía. Era difícil de explicar, pero ahora que ella esperaba un hijo, era cuando comprendió mejor a su propia madre.

James comenzó a respirar más profundo y Lily sonrió al comprobar que se había dormido. Quién le iba a decir a ella que iban a acabar así. Tantos intentos de pedirle una cita, tantos insultos, tantos piropos, tantas broncas…y tantas veces que ella se negó, diciendo que nunca, jamás…incluso había sugerido que antes saldría con el calamar gigante. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordarlo. James se despertó bruscamente, asustado.

-¿¿YA??-preguntó poniéndose en pie, mirándola como si fuera explotar. Lily rompió a reír de nuevo, más fuerte, mientras su marido la miraba sin comprender nada. El ruido de la verja del jardín les hizo volver la vista a ambos, para encontrarse con Lupin y Sirius, que caminaban hacia ellos mirándoles con expresión interrogante.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Lupin. Lily negó con la cabeza, haciéndoles un sitio en el sillón. La pelirroja frunció el ceño al advertir la mueca de contrariedad de sus amigos.

-Qué mala cara traéis los dos….-observó sin ningún tipo de pudor. Los dos se miraron, afirmando.

-Peter-dijo Sirius. James se volvió a él, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa con Peter?. ¿Por qué no ha venido con vosotros?

-Pues porque está más raro que Molly Weasley justo después de dar a luz-respondió, como si fuera el paradigma de la rareza.-Últimamente no hace más que decir que no sirve para nada, va de lado a lado lloriqueando, duerme mal, tiene ojeras…

-Salta a la mínima-apuntó Remus.-Como si todo le ofendiera.

-Quizá le haya pasado algo que no sepamos…-opinó Lily.

-¿Algo como qué?. ¡Peter es un tipo de una sola cara!. Sabríamos todo enseguida… -terció Sirius de forma cortante. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que Lily soltó un quejido de dolor y Sirius dio un respingo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-su cara estaba pálida y se levantó del sillón a toda velocidad. Lily sonrió y James palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

-Eso ha sido tu querido ahijado, Canuto-Potter acarició la tripa de su mujer y Sirius acercó su mano, temeroso.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó en un susurro. Ella asintió. Con cuidado y muchísima delicadeza, Sirius posó su mano abierta sobre la redondez del cuerpo de la chica. Sintió un golpe duro, y abrió aún más los ojos, emocionado.-¡Mira, Lunático, prueba tú!. ¡Está vivo!

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furibunda y Remus se echó a reír, mientras también él probaba a ver qué ocurría.

-Es nuestro Harry…

* * *

Tenía aquella maldita carta encima de la mesa desde hacía una semana.

Cuando Severus regresó a su casa aquella tarde, todavía enfadado al descubrir el embarazo de Lily esa misma mañana, después de apreciar lo maravilloso de los días de mayo, la carta seguía ahí.

No sabía muy bien cómo actuar con respecto a lo que estaba sucediéndole, y llevaba bastante tiempo evitando este tema, incluso para sí mismo.

Hacía unas tres semanas, a Tom Ryddle junior se le había ocurrido que debía deshacerse de Dumbledore, o conseguir que se uniera a su causa. Bien sabido era por Snape que Ryddle temía Albus Dumbledore más que a nada sobre la tierra, a pesar de no haber preguntado nunca nada.

Snape sabía observar, leer entre líneas, y advertir reacciones en gestos que la gente ni siquiera apreciaba. Por ello sabía que Voldemort temía a Albus, y que nunca conseguiría nada de él. Sin embargo, el Lord tenía mucho empeño en el colegio, obviamente, y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era deshaciéndose primero del actual director. Lo que Severus no lograba comprender era porqué él. Por qué tenía que ser él quien fuera a convencer a Dumbledore.

Si a eso se le podía llamar convencer.

En realidad, se supone que tenía que ganarse su confianza y después, acabar con él.

La idea daba miedo.

Tal vez Snape fuera un mortífago, pero no era un asesino. No iba a matar al mejor mago que había conocido (porque, indiscutiblemente, Dumbledore era mejor que Voldemort). Él no era así. Nunca. Jamás. Eso lo había decidido cuando Tom se lo sugirió. Lo realmente complicado iba a ser librarse de aquel encargo.

Solo le había quedado una opción, y ahora Snape se sentías más miserable que nunca. Había acudido al director y se lo había contado.

"Tengo que matarte".

Hazlo, entonces, ofreció él. Y Snape negó con la cabeza, cobarde como él solo, y se había marchado. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué iba a hacer. Cómo iba a escapar del castigo del Lord, o cómo iba a resolver aquel maldito entuerto sin salir escaldado. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo era poco abundante en aquella época.

Según Voldemort, para completar su plan solo necesitaba librarse de Dumbledore. Era lo único que le separaba de la gloria total y absoluta, de la inmortalidad más plena. No había querido contarle más detalles a Snape y eso le carcomía por dentro. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, volvió a abrir el sobre.

Era una carta de Dumbledore ofreciéndole ayuda. Ja. Ayuda. A él.

Se tiró en el sofá, abatido, mientras la noche comenzaba a llegar sin prisa.

Alzó la cabeza un rato después, como si de pronto la luz hubiera entrado en su mente.

Súbitamente, había decidido.

Se levantó, cogiendo su capa y saliendo de la chabola de la calle de la Hilandera, con dirección a Hogsmeade, donde el director le había citado.

Llegó allí ya entrada la noche, y caminó hacia Cabeza de Puerco con paso decidido.

Fue en ese momento, cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón, cuando Frank Longbottom apoyó su oído contra el ombligo de su mujer, y sonriendo cálidamente, depositó un beso contra la piel.

-Está bien, cielo-susurró.-Será Neville.

Y fue entonces, cuando Severus se apoyó con la mano derecha en la vieja puerta del bar, cuando James Potter acarició por enésima vez los cabellos de Lily, sabiendo que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Sonriente mientras ella dormía, besó con cuidado su sien izquierda, reposando su cabeza contra su hombro, hasta llegar a entrelazar sus manos. El bulto de su abdomen se recortaba en la oscuridad, como si también él sonriera.

Sirius Black permanecía despierto tumbado de lado, mirando fijamente una foto de su hermano Regulus, todavía recordando la insinuación de Voldemort sobre la muerte de su hermano. Lupin estaba dormido, tal vez soñando con lunas plenas y brillantes, mientras Peter, a su otro lado, se revolvía inquieto en sueños, sudoroso y llorón.

Severus Snape se acercó aún más a la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco, una noche de mayo, cuando a sus oídos llegó la voz trémula e indecisa de Sybil Trelawney…

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes__…__Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes_…"

Y fue en aquel momento, cuando la voluntad de Severus Snape fracasó.

Y nada volvió a ser como antes.

* * *

_Notas: hola!!!!! . ¿¿Qué tal?? Comentemos, comentemos…_

_Con respecto a la última frase, bueno, penúltima. Tengo que decir que no es mía. Los fieles al Señor de los anillos la habrán identificado salida de los labios de Elrond en el consejo de la Comunidad del Anillo: Yo estuve allí el día que la voluntad del hombre fracasó._

_Y ahora, vayamos de arriba abajo. Ron Weasley. Pequeño, arrugado y llorón. Todos fuimos bebés alguna vez, pero creo que Ron no volverá a salir, es un presentimiento que tengo. A lo mejor luego no lo cumplo, quien sabe. Batalla en las calles. Más que batalla, pelea. Alice con un intento de asesinato y Frankie salvador. Héroe, valiente, Gryffindor. Como Neville. La varita de Neville una vez se posó en el pecho del señor oscuro, en señal de valor y desafío. Ése es el orgullo de Neville. Ser quien es. Ser Longbottom._

_Aparición de Merodeadores. Atención a este momento, porque puede ser importante recordarlo. James primero. A su espalda, Sirius a la derecha y Remus a la izquierda. Andan despacio, mientras el polvo se aposenta y comienza a vérseles. Identifico esta escena con la del Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro, cuando en la cárcel acuden a rescatar a Phillippe y después de ser bombardeados unas cien veces por las bayonetas de Luis XIV siguen en pie los cinco, entre el polvo y el ruido (bueeeno, vaaale, Athos cojea, pero poco), solos en un pasillo. Dios, cómo me gusta esa parte._

_Desafío de James Potter directo a Voldemort, como el de Alice. Cuidado, Cornamenta, que Tommy tiene malas pulgas. Conclusión: tercer desafío de los Longbottom y de los Potter hacia el señor oscuro. Solo mueren mortífagos._

_Ojo al dato. Tom ha leído la mente de James y sabe que Lily está embarazada porque lo ha visto en la mente de James y porque ha visto a Lily. ¿Por qué no ha visto lo de Alice?. Pues porque Alice se pasa toda la batalla encogida después del Crucio de Bellatrix, escondiendo la tripita, y además no entra en su mente._

_Aquí, Voldemort usa la misma técnica que usó con Peter anteriormente, solo que James sí opone resistencia, cosa que Peter no supo hacer._

_Todo lo que sucede en el resto del capítulo transcurre en EL MISMO DÍA: Snape se levanta, los Potter se levantan, Dumbledore desayuna. Snape ve a los Potter en Londres. Los merodeadores van al valle de Godric después de comer y Snape regresa a casa pensando en lo ocurrido con Dumbledore._

_Y luego, zas, momentazo profecía._

_¿Qué hacía allí Severus?_

_¿Por qué fue después a contárselo a Voldemort así tan corriendo si no es TAN malo?. ¿Por qué después de hacer eso fue a Dumbledore a decirle que se había chivado?. Ajá. Más respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, que será probablemente largo y duro._

_Con respecto a la música… me gusta esta canción, por la música y por la letra. Lástima que diga todo el rato "girl", puesto que yo se la he dedicado al pobrecito Severus: **Close your eyes for the one last time****s****leepless nights ****f****rom here to eternity****…**_

_Me parece que nada más…Bueno sí, que espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas con respecto al tema profético. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar…_

_Déjame un review, anda, no seas mala persona…. xDDDD_

_Nicole_


	14. May it be

_Holaaaa!!!!!!!! Actualizo hoy porque no podré hacerlo en todo el fin de semana!. Avisar que el capítulo es largo, coged un vaso de agua, una chocolatina o algo (sí, mejor chocolate), y un pañuelo, nada de sonarse en la manga del jersey, cochinos!!!_

_Ufff, siento muchísimo no haber contestado personalmente a los reviews (otra vez, estoy descuidándome, lo siento!!!!!), así que me parece que para hoy voy a dejar un comentario general y espero que no os enfadéis demasiado:_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!! Me animáis un montón y os tenéis todos ultra merecida la dedicatoria de este capítulo. Por vosotros, todos y cada uno. Para **Thaly **(por los consejos, la asesoría y los ánimos, un besazo wapísima!!!!!), para **GreyLady **(los reviews extra largos, los comentarios, las sugerencias –acepto todas con gusto, no te preocupes!- y las recomendaciones), para **Ninniel** (reviews larguísimos también, cargados de ánimos y comentarios divertidos!!!), **A kind of Magic** (mil gracias! Me dio vergüenza y todo… un beso!) y **fenixplateado** (gracias por el review!! Decirte que sí, Snape no oye la profecía entera –de echo, le falta un trozo… dos frases- gracias de nuevo!!!!). Un besote enoooorme para todos y espero que lleguéis vivos al final del capítulo!!!!_

_Música: **May it be**, de Enya (ponedla para leerlo, os dejo el link a youtube: http/ watch? v ww8wqEgFIA8 (sin espacios)

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: May it be**

¿Qué he hecho?

Era la única pregunta que venía a su mente una y otra vez. Tenía la cara tapada con las manos, sentado y derrumbado en el pequeño sofá de su pobre salón. Frente a él, apoyado en la mesa, descansaba un vaso de whisky medio vacío. O medio lleno. Pero para él estaba medio vacío, como todo en su vida.

Sentía el alcohol recorrerle las venas y un súbito miedo y enfado corroerle por dentro. No sabía de dónde nacía aquel sentimiento genuino, pero le daba terror.

¿Qué he hecho?

Estaba avergonzado, asustado y solo.

Solo en medio de la noche, una noche que podía haber sido de gloria. Solo en la noche que prometía ser la última de su condenada existencia.

Había decidido retomar el control de su vida para poder hacer con ella lo que él quería. Ya era hora de ponerle su nombre a sus días y comenzar a vivir por él, y por nadie más.

Y el destino se reía de él y se le cruzaba la vida.

Casi podía oír el sonido diabólico de una carcajada infernal, cuando apenas en un murmullo lejano, había percibido la voz de la adivina.

¿Por qué hoy?

¿Por qué a mí?

Se clavó los dedos en la cara, hundiendo las uñas en su carne, temblando de furia y de rabia. Furia por ser quien era. Rabia porque le pasara lo que le pasaba.

Cientos de personas llevaban una vida común y corriente sin más alteración que el cambio del tiempo. Y él… allí estaba. Solo en su casa sabiendo que en su mano tenía el futuro de miles de vidas.

Para empezar, tenía el seguro de no perder la suya.

Por el contrario, podía despedirse de toda luz y arder en las tinieblas durante años interminables.

No quería morir.

No como un traidor.

Maldijo a voz en grito que ya lo era, y lloró.

Sus lágrimas ácidas le recorrieron las mejillas escondidas tras su pelo negro y grasiento, mientras todavía con los puños apretados, peleó contra los muebles, borracho de culpa.

Su espalda se curvó de dolor y soltó un quejido lastimero. Se desplomó de rodillas frente a la chimenea vacía y oscura, y observó el charco que sus propias lágrimas estaban empezando a formar bajo las palmas de sus manos, vencido.

La oscuridad le envolvía con cuidado, y supo que tenía más miedo que antes. Ahora, solo estando solo podía sentirse a salvo. Lo malo era que nunca podría estar realmente solo.

Su maldita conciencia le perseguiría allá donde fuera, asustándole en sueños y retándole en silencio.

Si fuera valiente, si fuera Gryiffindor, habría acabado él mismo con su sufrimiento.

Pero era astuto, era Slytherin, y sabía que podía ser más útil vivo que muerto. Apretó los dientes, calmando su ansiedad. El corazón seguía latiéndole desbocado, y un calor infernal se apoderó de su piel, mientras se arrancaba la túnica con fuerza.

Se miró en el espejo de la pared, pálido, delgado y oscuro.

Como un cuervo tenebroso. Como un murciélago asustado.

Entrecerró los ojos para mirarse entre rendijas, intentando ponerse en el lugar de su Señor, como si mirándose desde la perspectiva de una serpiente fuera a verse de otra manera.

El whisky ya no hacía efecto en sus venas.

Tomó aire mientras no paraba de pensar.

Llevaba una semana sin salir de casa, bebiendo y bebiendo sin más compañía que su recuerdo. El recuerdo de aquella noche. La maldita noche que se había propuesto coger su vida de frente.

La varita reposaba encima de la chimenea, justo debajo del espejo. La luz tenue y parda del candil le ofrecía una deplorable visión de su realidad y su presente. Tenía que cambiar aquello. Tal vez fuera el destino quien le estaba abriendo el camino.

Tenía dos posibilidades: cambiar su vida hacia la luz, o hacia la oscuridad.

Irónicamente, el camino hacia la luz se había truncado.

Solo podía ir en el sentido de la oscuridad, y rezar por hallar la manera de salir de él.

Llevaba una semana dándole vueltas a aquellas maltrechas palabras que había oído en Cabeza de Puerco, buscando un sentido que no fuera el más obvio.

Quizá se le pasaba algo por alto.

Entonces, se sentó, súbitamente impresionado de su propio ingenio.

Tal vez, si lo contaba, sería el fin del Lord, tal vez, Voldemort iría a buscar a aquel niño y encontraba su fin. Sí… quizá podía significar aquello. Era una locura, dado que un niño no tenía nada que hacer contra el señor Oscuro, pero podía intentarlo. Además, quizá Voldemort decidiera que si el niño era el UNICO capaz de derrotarle, matar a Dumbledore no tenía sentido.

Sí… era así como tenían ser hechas las cosas.

Solo había un camino esta vez, y Severus estaba dispuesto a recorrerlo.

Pero primero, tenía que asegurarse que llegaría vivo al final.

* * *

Lily despertó lentamente. No había ruidos en la habitación, y la respiración de James no alteraba su sueño.

Se encontró sola en la cama y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, asustada. Las sábanas estaban frías. Las apartó de golpe, mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

Cruzó el cuarto descalza, mientras se ponía la capa de James, aquella que había cogido prestada la Navidad de 1978 y que nunca devolvió. El pasillo estaba oscuro y silencioso. La pelirroja se apartó el pelo largo de la cara, a tientas en la oscuridad.

La puerta del cuarto de Harry estaba abierta, y la persiana subida. La luz se proyectaba, azulada, sobre el suelo. Con la ventana entreabierta, las cortinas se movían al compás del aire, respirando.

El armario blanco permanecía cerrado, y las paredes azules estaban desnudas, solo decoradas por unas fotos de Sirius y Remus. La cuna, casi en medio de la habitación, permanecía vacía, solo tapada por unas sábanas de colores y un juguete de escobas voladoras que daban vueltas alrededor de una snitch.

Lily se subió un poco más la capa, tapándose el cuello, al sentir cierto frío de pronto.

James estaba sentado en la mecedora de mimbre instalada en un rincón de la habitación. Estaba ausente, con los ojos fijos en la nada, y sobre el suelo descansaba un pergamino. No había lechuza a la vista, pero unas pequeñas huellas en la madera le indicaron a Lily que la había habido en algún momento.

-James-se arrodilló junto a él, asustada. Le pasó una mano por la frente, como esperando encontrar algún signo de enfermedad. Él se la apartó sin simpleza, mientras la apretaba fuertemente. Volvió su vista hacia ella y Lily tuvo miedo de sus ojos marrones, llorosos.-James- repitió, aún más asustada. Él hundió su rostro en los cabellos rojos, mientras convulsionaba muy despacio. Su mujer tembló, sin comprender nada, hasta que cogió el papel del suelo, y lo alzó para leerlo.

_Estoy en san Mungo._

_Tu padre ha muerto_.

La pelirroja ahogó un gemido, y se desplomó sobre el suelo, incrédula.

-James, James…-lo llamó, zarandeándolo con fuerza, presa del pánico.-James, háblame…-le alzó la cara.-Cariño, soy yo, por favor….

James parpadeó.

La abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Hace tres horas, llegó la carta de mi madre. No he podido moverme de aquí en todo este tiempo…-su voz era ronca y vacilante. La chica asintió. Le cogió de la mano y lo puso en pie.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo, allí nos dirán algo más¿de acuerdo?- lo condujo a la habitación como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo ayudó a vestirse. Él siguió ausente, hasta que la miró como si la viera por primera vez, y exclamó:

-¡Lily, estás embarazada, no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo!-le cogió las manos, temblando.

-No pasa nada, ahora tenemos que marcharnos. Voy a mandarles un patronus a Sirius y Remus y nos vamos¿vale?-ella hablaba despacio y con calma, luchando para mantenerse serena.

La voz de su mujer le entraba despacio en la mente, hablándole con aquella ternura innata que solo ella poseía. Amaba cada timbre de su voz, cada palabra salida de su boca, para bien o para mal.

Ella era su vida y su ser. Su alivio y su dolor. Necesitaba ser fuerte ahora que ella le necesitaba a él. Necesitaban tenerse mutuamente y él no iba a abandonar.

Reaccionó a tiempo, cogiendo los polvos flu con energía, rodeando el cuerpo de su mujer con un brazo, sin vacilar.

San Mungo estaba lleno de gente, como siempre. Se dirigieron al mostrador de información y fue el propio Potter quien habló con la encargada.

La mujer le señaló una puerta blanca a su espalda, indicando que ése era el lugar donde solían permanecer los fallecidos recientes.

James cruzó las puertas a grandes zancadas, y su madre echó a correr a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio venir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó él con insistencia. Su madre, llorando sin cesar, presa de un ataque de nervios, no fue capaz de responder. El medimago que había junto a la cama del difunto señor Potter se acercó a Lily, comprendiendo que la situación era en extremo delicada.

-El señor Potter ingresó hace más de cuatro horas con un ataque al corazón, posiblemente fruto de un envenenamiento.

-¿Cómo?-James se volvió al hombre, y después a su madre.-¿Tú estás bien?

El medimago asintió, tranquilizándolo.

-Ella no ha demostrado síntomas. Siento lo de su padre, señor Potter, pero no pudimos hacer nada por él.

James dejó de escuchar. No oía nada, salvo la voz de su padre en su última visita, y su sonrisa de viejo cansado que le acompañaba a todas partes, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz. Un frío tenaz se apoderó de él y no sintió siquiera las manos de su madre aferrándose a sus brazos, clavándole las uñas, llorando con el corazón encogido, desgastada como estaba de la vida y sus deseos.

La sentó en una silla, ausente y perdido, con el sudor frío pegado a su nuca, sin comprender qué le estaba sucediendo. Miró el lugar, sin reconocerlo. Miró a su mujer, sin verla tan apenas, y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Iba a tener un hijo… un hijo… él ya no tenía padre… la idea le apuñaló la mente y el corazón, y susurró el nombre de su propio hijo mientras pensaba en su padre.

Su padre…

El sonido de las puertas no trajo su atención, a pesar de ver a Lily volverse a ellas, sorprendida. Sirius, Remus y Peter se lanzaron a él, protectores. El primero lloraba, el segundo luchaba por no hacerlo, y el tercero escondía la cara, frustrado.

De los ojos de James no cayó ni una sola lágrima, a pesar de estar diluviando en su interior.

Lily se secó las lágrimas, buscando una silla, acariciando su vientre con aprensión.

-Lo siento, Harry- murmuró a su bebé con desánimo.-Lo siento…

* * *

Dumbledore firmó el informe que él mismo había redactado, sin apartar la mente de otro asunto mucho más importante. Tenía en su memoria la predicción de algo grandioso y sublime, y debía proteger a Sybill Trelawney antes de que fuera consciente del peligro que corría.

Odiaba regalar los puestos de trabajo, pero aquella era una ocasión excepcional.

La mujer se había emocionado cuando recibió la noticia de que estaba contratada y Dumbledore se había arrepentido internamente, pero acató su deber con entereza.

El profesorado del año siguiente estaba casi completo, a falta de algún puesto que iba a quedarse vacante sin remedio.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de nuevo.

Y la gran sorpresa, Pociones.

Horace Slughorn había renunciado a su puesto para el curso próximo, y Dumbledore sabía por qué.

Hacía dos días, le había presionado para que le confesase si realmente le había hablado a Voldemort sobre los horrocruxes. El profesor, asustado, prefería marcharse del colegio antes de enfrentarse a Dumbledore una vez más. El anciano director tenía un nombre en la cabeza para esa labor, y la verdad es que también tenía un soberbio plan para que fuera una idea irrechazable.

Propondría a Severus Snape como profesor de Pociones, para tenerle controlado, y éste siempre podría decir a Voldemort que así estaba infiltrado en Hogwarts. Albus confiaba en Severus con total plenitud. Sabía que el hombre era débil, pero también sabía que no era mal tipo.

Severus Snape no era un asesino.

Por encima de su cadáver.

* * *

La carcajada le heló la sangre.

Voldemort se había reído.

Se había reído de una profecía que anunciaba SU final. Severus aguantó con paciencia hasta que al lord dejó de hacerle tanta gracia, y su mueca se transformó en cólera.

-¿QUÉ NIÑO?-bramó con furia. Snape negó.

-No lo sé, mi señor.

Voldemort no volvió a preguntar, confiando en su siervo. Snape aguantó con la cabeza agachada. Tom volvió a sonreír, acariciando a Nagini, su nueva mascota.

La enorme serpiente se enroscaba con ligereza alrededor del sillón rojo donde el Lord permanecía sentado como si fuera un rey.

-Está bien, Snape. Gracias por la información. Has demostrado ser de los míos como ningún otro, y lord Voldemort sabe ser considerado con quienes son fieles a su causa… Cuentas con mi confianza-Snape asintió, agradecido.-Acabaremos con ese niño antes de que sea capaz de respirar.-rió.-Pero antes… tú tenías un encargo¿recuerdas?

-Pero mi señor…

-Quiero que mates a Dumbledore, Snape, de todas formas.

Severus cerró los ojos, atónito, sintiendo más terror que nunca.

Sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Estaba condenado, ahora sí, a arder en el infierno. Debía haber confiado primero en Dumbledore y él sabría qué hacer.

Pero de haberse callado la profecía, si Voldemort se hubiera enterado de algo, hubiera sido asesinado cruelmente sin nada de piedad.

Como traidor en el que se había convertido.

-Mañana reuniré a los demás, para que busquen a ese maldito niño. Tú puedes irte tranquilo.

Tranquilo… Severus estaba lejos de estar tranquilo, preso como estaba de la ansiedad y el miedo.

Tenía la cabeza entre las fauces de la serpiente.

Podía ver sus colmillos afilados, y oler su mortal veneno.

* * *

Llevaron a la señora Potter a su casa de nuevo, y bajo la insistencia de James, éste y Lily pasaron allí las noches siguientes. Sirius se ofreció a quedarse una semana, pero Alastor se negó rotundamente, alegando que era trágico, pero ellos tenían una misión que cumplir.

Junio fue un mes silencioso en la vida de James Potter. Su padre había muerto, y él apenas podía atreverse a pensarlo. Su madre, sin embargo, presa de una gran vitalidad, había decidido que a su difunto marido no le hubiera gustado que estuviera mustia y llorosa. Ella iba a seguir adelante.

Anciana como era, achatada y lenta, la señora Potter se deslizaba por su casa y por su vida con ligereza y silencio, tratando de inculcar en su hijo el sentimiento de superación que su padre siempre había poseído.

A duras penas, entre ella y Lily consiguieron hacer de la tragedia una situación llevadera y James no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa.

Por otro lado, lejos de allí, la vida de otro hombre había cambiado también por completo. Siempre se había considerado oscuro, y de pronto ahora creía que su vida estaba llena de luz.

La residencia Malfoy había sufrido un cambio radical. Narcissa había pasado de ser una mujer silenciosa y ostentosa a exclamar de alegría cada dos por tres, y acostumbraba a pasear por la casa sin muchos aditamentos aparte de su hijo Draco. El niño, apenas un recién nacido había roto el silencio de sus padres y había creado un sinfín de sonrisas en ellos. Draco era un bebé sumiso, pero protestón. Ya desde pequeño solía llorar cuando era la criada quien le daba de comer y no su madre, o cuando el tacto de las sábanas no era el adecuado. Para su madre, era un orgullo. A su padre, simplemente le hacía gracia. Años más tarde, ese sentimiento de superioridad decidiría la vida y destino del pequeño Draco Malfoy, que apenas había comenzado su aventura por el mundo.

Ocupado como estaba con su recién estrenada paternidad, Lucius apenas hacía caso a su señor. Tom Ryddle parecía haber aceptado el hecho de que Malfoy debía cuidar de su hijo y le había concedido dos semanas de gracia. Bellatrix enseñaba los dientes, molesta ante este hecho, ya que consideraba que nada había más importante que el bienestar del Lord.

Narcissa lo había agradecido con sumisión, agachando la cabeza, insistiendo en que si Voldemort necesitaba de su esposo, dispondría de él sin problemas. La idea de perder a Lucius, así de pronto y con Draco entre los brazos, era mucho más aterradora que antes, a pesar de saber que realmente no era amor lo que sentía por él. Narcissa sabía que tarde o temprano, amaría a su marido. El amor era una idea tonta de niñas con poco sentido, y ella provenía de una familia de honor, donde había salvaguardar el apellido y el patrimonio, y desde luego, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ñoñerías romanticonas.

En aquel tiempo que Lucius había estado inactivo, las actividades de los mortifagos habían llegado a sus oídos en forma de eco, por cosas que su cuñada Lestrange contaba entre risitas de satisfacción. Tantos muertos, tantos muggles.

Cien menos.

La mujer se reía con fuerza, haciendo despertar al pequeño Draco, que la miraba con sus ojos profundos, retándola, molesto por interrumpir sus sueños. El bebé apenas sí sabía que su amargada tía no era sino un molesto eslabón en una cadena mucho más complicada.

Al parecer, Voldemort estaba movilizando gente con el objetivo de buscar a alguien. En concreto, contaba Bellatrix, buscaba a un niño. Un niño que tenía que nacer, al parecer. El Lord estaba rebuscando entre sus filas, temeroso de traidores, pero dado que el niño en cuestión tenía que nacer a finales de Julio, Draco estaba descartado.

El ojo del Lord se fijó de pronto en otro objetivo.

La Orden del Fénix, y su mente se iluminó.

Lily Potter estaba embarazada.

Lo que el Lord desconocía era, maldita sea, la fecha prevista para el evento.

Necesitaba saberlo, de cualquier manera, y necesitaba saberlo ya. No había más tiempo, no permitiría que nadie se adelantara a él. Ese niño tenía que morir.

Ahora estaba seguro, era el hijo de los Potter. Los malditos Potter, siempre en medio de todas sus grandes hazañas, siempre llegando en el momento más inoportuno. Tan bravucones, tan orgullosos… tan apestosamente Gryffindors.

Ellos y sus amigos, claro. La guardería de Albus Dumbledore.

Le rechinaban los dientes solo de pensarlo. Tenía que haber una manera de llegar hasta ellos. Tal vez debería tomar medidas drásticas y, por si acaso, acabar con todos. Con toda la Orden. De un solo disparo. Esa era una idea brillante, pero inviable. Estaba claro que eran listos, y bien organizados. El viejo Albus no solía dejar cabos sueltos.

Bueno, eso daba igual, tarde o temprano caerían.

Eso sí, el niño caería primero.

Entonces, Voldemort tuvo una idea genial.

Aquella noche de junio, cuando tan solo hacía un par de semanas que el señor Potter había muerto, y que Draco Malfoy había nacido, mandó llamar a Snape.

Su mirada se clavó en él cuando entró en la habitación, y Severus supo que algo no iba bien. Pensó que se trataría de algo relacionado con la operación de Dumbledore, pero estaba equivocado. No estaba preparado para que el Señor Oscuro le preguntara por el embarazo de Lily Evans.

Snape no supo responder.

Cerró su mente, confuso, creyendo que tal vez su señor había descubierto su debilidad con ella. Pero Voldemort buscaba otra cosa.

-¿Estas ocultando algo a tu señor, Snape?-siseó, furioso. Snape dejó de oponer resistencia, y dejó entrar en su mente a Ryddle, que la pateó con furia, arrasando por doquier. Su mirada era aún más dura y penetrante cuando le preguntó, fríamente¿De cuánto está embarazada Lily Evans?

Y Snape, que la había visto varias veces en el callejón Diagon, y lo había oído comentar a una clienta habitual, no pudo negarse.

-De ocho meses.

La carcajada de Voldemort resonó en todo el lugar, y ahora sí, Snape supo que iba a morir.

Moriría de miedo y de rabia, sabiendo que acababa de delatarla.

* * *

Dumbledore no estaba preparado para aquella visita. Era muy entrada la noche cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su despacho. Abrió con prisa, sorprendido.

Junio acabaría en breve y él tenía por delante dos meses de actividad bélica con la Orden.

Tras la puerta estaba Severus Snape. Cansado, jadeante, con las botas llenas de barro y la capa raída, con toda la pinta de haber recorrido varios kilómetros a pie, o por lo menos corriendo.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido.

-¿Severus?

-Tengo que hablar con usted.

Albus le dejó pasar, aún más sorprendido. Snape cojeaba, pero no se sentó, aún cuando el director le ofreció tres veces una silla. Rechazó asimismo cualquier invitación a una bebida, y permaneció callado tomando aire.

Dumbledore le miró por encima de las gafas, hasta que su rostro se crispó de preocupación.

-Creo que esta prisa no se debe al hecho de que te haya ofrecido el puesto de Pociones…

Snape negó, bajando la mirada al suelo, terriblemente conmocionado.

-Hace unos días, fui a Cabeza de Puerco, donde usted me citó.

-Y donde no apareciste-le recordó el anciano.

-Sí estuve allí, pero no pasé de la puerta-vaciló.-Escuché la profecía de Sybill Trelawney sobre el niño que va a destruir a Voldemort.

Albus abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-No sé si la oí entera, pero oí lo suficiente…

-Y fuiste a contárselo a tu jefe-masculló Dumbledore. Snape cerró los ojos.

-Creí que era lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor?. ¿Lo mejor, Severus?. ¿LO MEJOR PARA QUIÉN?-Dumbledore le gritó como probablemente, no le habría gritado a nadie en su vida-¿Sabes acaso lo que eso significa?

Snape asintió.

-Créame que sí, pero tuve mis motivos para hacerlo.

-Salvar tu vida, supongo.

-Y la SUYA-le miró directamente, y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos del Director.-La suya porque si Voldemort mata a un niño que no ha nacido, usted no tendría que morir.

-Di que tú no tendrías que matarme…

-YO no tendría que matarle-reconoció Severus.-Jamás pensé en llegar a matarle, y si ese niño en verdad puede acabar con Lord Voldemort, ninguno de los esfuerzos que yo haga servirá para algo.

-Hubieran servido si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada-el profesor bajó la mirada, duro y severo.

Decepcionado.

-Ahora ese niño está en peligro, y tú no has colaborado a acabar con Voldemort. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

-Quiere matarle, y quiere matarle ya-Dumbledore tomó aire muy despacio, hasta que Snape volvó a romper el silencio con la voz rota.

-Cree que es el niño de Lily Evans.

_Eternamente Evans_, pensó Dumbledore.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, para ver a un hombre hundido y derrotado. Snape era ahora de todo menos hombre. Era vergüenza, era miseria y deshonra. Era pena y rabia. Era llanto y furia.

No era nada.

La nada más absoluta.

Era más oscuro, más pálido y más cuervo.

Más murciélago; más nocturno.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces?-Dumbledore afianzó su mirada, preso de la furia.

-El niño no me importa. Me importa ella.-confesó.

-Ella y su hijo son una sola cosa, Severus. Si muere el niño, ella lo hará también. Deberías saber lo que son los hijos para las madres.

Snape masculló algo despectivo pero no replicó directamente.

-Quiero que aceptes el puesto de Pociones, y quiero que de ahora en adelante, espíes a los mortífagos. Para mí.

Snape dio un paso atrás, agotado.

-Sólo si ella se salva.

-Soy yo quien pone las condiciones, Severus- Snape bajó la vista, avergonzado. Asintió muy despacio, sabiendo que era el momento de retirarse.-Haré lo que pueda por el niño.

Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse por la puerta, Snape se volvió al director.

-No me ha preguntado si Voldemort sigue queriendo matarle…

La mirada azul de Albus Dumbledore irradiaba tristeza cuando apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y cabeceó con desazón.

-Es que eso no me preocupa, Severus.

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que hacía unas horas.

Sintió la brisa contra su rostro anciano y cansado, y el corazón le falló. Alzó los ojos a la luna, mirándola con curiosidad, sin terminar de comprenderla. Era curioso el efecto de su luz en la hierba, en los árboles y en la noche.

Todo pintado de plata y negro, todo brillante. Brillante de luz, tocado de oscuridad.

Resopló, zozobrante, y se adentró en la chimenea. Se sintió envuelto por la calidez de las llamas verdes, hasta que la habitación en la que se encontraba desapareció a sus ojos, y la oscuridad lo inundó.

Sin la presencia de la luna.

Apenas un segundo después, estaba en otro lugar.

Salió de la chimenea del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, y sus sentidos cayeron sobre la figura de Sirius Black, sentado frente a él, con una revista entre las manos. La hojeaba con poco interés, ajeno a su preocupación.

Inocente como debería ser la juventud.

-Sirius-el joven se puso en pie, asustado, hasta que sus pupilas se encontraron en la oscuridad. Pudo sentir la crispación del recién llegado, sus nervios y su ansia, su miedo y su aliento, casi temblando, como no lo había visto temblar nunca.

Le dio miedo.

Miedo de aquella expresión derrotada. De aquella súplica. De aquel terror.

-Dumbledore…

-Avisa a Remus y Peter, tengo que hablar con vosotros.-su voz era extraña, aguda y triste. Serena y nerviosa. Le temblaba el labio, le fallaban los huesos.

Más viejo, y más cansado. Sirius pensó que el director iba a derrumbarse.

-¿Solo a ellos?

-Solo a ellos-Black quedó paralizado, incapaz de dar un paso más. Podía dormir tranquilo aunque la calle estuviera ardiendo de guerra y de muerte, si esa mirada le transmitía seguridad. Pero no encontró el brillo firme y seguro de antaño, y supo que ya no era un niño, y que nada le bastaba.

La noche en que todo cambió, pensaría años después. Y cuando tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarse de la oscuridad, supo que quizá había intuido, en aquel momento, que solo así podían haber sido las cosas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Dumbledore?

-Llama a tus amigos-el anciano acompañó su petición de un gesto con la mano, impaciente.

Sirius desapareció con las sombras de la casa y volvió a aparecer, seguido de sus dos amigos. Los otros dos igual de sorprendidos que él, en silencio, cargados de misteriosas preguntas.

-¿James y Lily están bien?-fue lo primero que dijo Lupin cuando llegó.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Ha ocurrido algo que debéis saber, y necesito que vengáis conmigo-les apremió con dureza, sin dar más explicaciones. Estaba a punto de volver a internarse en la chimenea cuando un muy enfadado Sirius alzó la voz más de lo deseado.

-Y nosotros queremos saber qué ocurre.

Los ojos del hombre volvían a estar tristes cuando se giró. Los cuatro pares de pupilas chocaron en las sombras, repeliéndose. El silencio pesado de sus palabras y sus miradas callaban a gritos.

Rompía el silencio de forma desgarradora, y Lupin apretó la mano en torno a la varita, tal vez preocupado; tal vez asustado.

-Están en peligro, eso es todo cuanto puedo deciros.

Remus tomó aire, visiblemente insatisfecho, pero no dijo nada más.

Llegaron a casa de los Potter inmediatamente después, sacándolos de su sueño. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, asustados por aquella incursión en plena noche. Lily, cansada, descendía con cuidado, apoyándose en la barandilla, intentando adivinar los escalones por delante de su tripa. Apoyó ambas manos en su espalda, a la altura de sus riñones, haciendo contrapeso. James iba despeinado, sin más ropa que los pantalones, descalzo y ojeroso. Los miró como si no los conociera, y pareció despertar de golpe.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó, extrañado. El hecho de que Dumbledore estuviera con ellos no ayudaba nada. Se desperezó internamente, alerta.

-Tenemos que hablar con vosotros-dijo el director. Lily miró el reloj, sorprendida.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora-replicó. Los miró con desánimo, pero supo que no debía flaquear. Se irguió derecho, pareciendo más alto y menos cansado, y adoptó el tono neutro, duro e implacable que le acompañaba eternamente-Ha ocurrido algo y debo deciros que estáis en peligro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James.

-¿Por qué _nosotros_?-quiso saber Lily.

-Voldemort os está buscando-sentenció el profesor.

Sirius parpadeó, y supo porqué el director iba a necesitar su ayuda. James saltó como un resorte, dando dos pasos de frente, con el rostro hinchado de furia.

-¡¡No pienso esconderme de un tío chalado!!-bramó con visible enfado. Sirius se adelantó, sujetando el brazo de su amigo.

-Hablo en serio, James. Estaba vez va contra vosotros-Dumbledore no se suavizó ni un momento.

-¿Por qué?-Lily también se acercó, desafiante.-¿Qué tiene contra nosotros dos?

Dumbledore bajó a la vista.

-Tenéis que esconderos.

-¡Ni hablar! No somos unos cobardes-Lily le apuntó con el dedo. Ambos Potter eran terriblemente temperamentales, y por la cara que estaban poniendo, convencerlos iba a ser una tarea difícil. Peter compadeció a sus amigos, y Remus compadeció a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué tipo de escondite?-preguntó James.

-He estado pensando, y creo que tal vez con un encantamiento Fidelius sobre la casa, bastará…-lo cierto era que el anciano llevaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo durante mucho rato. Desde que Snape se marchara de su despacho. En eso y en qué hacer con Severus cuando Voldermort no hallara a los Potter. O en qué hacer con los Potter si algo les pasaba. O en qué hacer con Voldemort si mataba al niño…

Ahora sí, Lily saltó. Perdió todo el respeto por el director, con el rostro completamente desencajado. Le importaba poco que le doblara la edad, que hubiera sido su padrino de bodas, o que simplemente fuera su más admirado héroe. Ya le retó una vez, cuando murieron los Prewett. Esto era personal.

-¿¿¿BASTARA???-James tuvo que sujetarla por un brazo y Sirius se descubrió a sí mismo reteniendo el otro flanco de su amiga.-¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ PASANDO??

Dumbledore no flaqueó ni una sola vez.

-Voldemort os está buscando.

-¿Por qué?-repitió James, ahora él apuntando a Albus con el dedo índice de la mano derecha-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

Remus parpadeó, confundido.

-James, con que sepáis que estaréis mejor a salvo, tenéis suficiente…-si aquello continuaba, Albus no podría más. Odiaba sentirse acosado, odiaba sentirse amenazado… por alguien que no podía contra él. Sabía la furia que James y Lily tenían hacia él, el sentimiento de impotencia quizá era como el suyo, pero él estaba más solo. El iba a quedar como el cruel y despiadado. La barrera de su mente no podía fallar. No si Lily seguía intentando entrar en ella. No si James estaba tan desprevenido que sus pensamientos le azotaban como látigos de hielo.

-Quizá sea solo hasta que nazca Harry…-opinó el licántropo. Sin embargo, la expresión de Dumbledore dio a entender que su opinión era muy distinta. Fue Lily la primera en darse cuenta de lo que aquella mirada significaba, y saltó hacia delante con la fuerza que su embarazo le permitía, con furia y odio. Furia contra aquella realidad. Odio contra Voldemort, y contra el propio Dumbledore. Jamás nadie tocaría a su niño, si al final era niño. Nadie pondría un dedo sobre él, mientras ella estuviera con vida. Nunca se atrevería ni una sola persona a hacerle daño, si ella podía impedirlo.

-¿Es por Harry?-bramó, sin sentir la presión de los brazos de James sujetando los suyos, reteniéndola.-¿Es por Harry?. ¿¿¿ES POR HARRY???

James se volvió al director, al comprobar que éste asentía, y palideció. Sujetó a Lily con más fuerza, clavándole los dedos en los brazos, sabiendo que a ella no podía dolerle aquel gesto. La pelirroja lloraba de rabia con los labios apretados, y por las arrugas de su frente y la crispación que él mismo sentía, el sentimiento que la inundaba era el mismo que el suyo. Ella trató de zafarse inútilmente una y otra vez, luchando contra Sirius y contra él, gimiendo con angustia.

James sintió una bofetada fría contra el pecho, como una corriente helada que le atravesara el corazón, ante el súbito sentimiento de que su hijo estaba en peligro.

Su hijo.

La punzada de angustia tras la muerte de su padre se acentuó al pensar que su hijo iba a nacer. Su hijo DEBÍA nacer. Por él, por su padre. Por el padre de Lily, y por todos los demás. Para él, su hijo no solo era símbolo de su familia y su amor por Lily, no solo era un símbolo de ellos, como ente único.

Era un signo de libertad, de rebeldía y de esperanza. De lucha sin descanso, de justicia y de paz.

La mirada de Dumbledore comenzó a licuarse mirando a Lily, forcejeando hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, y apreció el suave temblor en sus hombros, la pelirroja frente a él, sujeta por el hombro izquierdo por James y por el derecho por Sirius. Remus permaneció entre el director y ellos, con los dos puños apretados, la cabeza gacha, mudo de asombro y desánimo.

Peter permaneció encogido, ausente y presente, tembloroso y cobarde, mirando a James y Lily, desecho en lamentos por su mala suerte.

Sus amigos no se merecían aquello.

A él aún le quedaba algo de honor y valor para luchar por ellos, y con ellos.

Y él lucharía.

Lily permaneció con la cabeza agachada, llorando sin descanso, hasta que se giró para volcarse sobre el hombro de James, comprendiendo que no había nada que hacer. Una cosa era luchar y arriesgarse, y otra era poner en peligro la vida de su hijo.

Dumbledore parpadeó, sin limpiarse las lágrimas, hasta que bajó los hombros, pasada la tensión inicial, y presa de un desánimo infinito, dio dos pasos hacia la chimenea.

-Debéis buscar un guardián secreto, y sería mejor que nadie supiera quién es. Haremos correr la voz de que os habéis ido del pueblo, y reforzaremos los hechizos de protección frente a muggles y magos. Ni siquiera éstos podrán ver la casa.-habló de espaldas, con miedo a mirarles y verles hundidos, aún a sabiendas de que era así como estaban. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de que les estaba abandonando el embargó hasta hacerle enloquecer, y tuvo que volverse. Les echó una última mirada, a ellos y a la casa, sin saber que no era la última vez que volvería por allí.

Su viaje de nuevo a través de la chimenea le partió el alma, y el corazón.

Dejó la casa sumida en oscuridad y silencio, alumbrados por el llanto de Lily, abandonada sobre James, sentados y hundidos en el sofá, abrazados con todas sus fuerzas, con el mundo abierto a sus pies.

Sus sueños rotos en mil pedazos, esparcidos sobre el futuro.

A tientas en la noche, entre Remus y Sirius acostaron a Lily en la cama del cuarto de arriba, y cuando regresaban por el pasillo, a la luz de la luna, vieron a James apoyado en la cuna de madera, en medio de la habitación, con las paredes teñidas de azul.

Azul cielo libertad.

Sirius dio un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, y Remus le retuvo por el hombro, dándole a entender que no era momento.

Su amigo permanecía de espaldas a ellos. Los hombros le temblaron de miedo, hasta que se derrumbó, como una montaña, como un huracán, y lloró.

Lloró solo en la oscuridad, por su mujer y su hijo. Por su padre y su ausencia.

Pidió al cielo sólo unos meses de paz, solo unos años de tranquilidad para Harry, para que conociera la libertad, y se secó las lágrimas.

Cuando salió del cuarto de su hijo, sus amigos seguían en el pasillo; asintió la cabeza a su paso y ellos correspondieron el gesto.

James entró en el dormitorio, y bajó el guiño sincero de la luna, se tumbó junto a Lily, y besó sus lágrimas resecas, posando una mano sobre su vientre.

Fue ella quien apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, para respirar con dificultad, aferrarse firmemente a su mano, y sentenciar, en voz baja y firme:

-Te quiero, James Potter.

* * *

_Notas: buenas gente!! Bienvenidos abajo de nuevo… qué tal ha ido?? Deseando matarme?? Contened esas ansias, que esto no acaba aquí!!! Falta un poco más de un mes para que nazca Harry, y ese acontecimiento no puede desperdiciarse!!! (Me froto las manos…). En este capítulo han pasado muchas cosas, y todas ellas importantes. Snape, habiendo escuchado la profecía, cree que si Voldemort ve en el niño su mayor amenaza, decidirá no matar a Dumbledore; pero el señor Oscuro es perseverante (lo de Dumbledore es personal, está claro XDD) y el encargo sigue en pie. Así pues, Snape se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado, y más aún cuando resulta que Voldemort decide que ese niño es Harry. Mejor dicho, ese niño TIENE que ser Harry. Y aquí es cuando, como no sabe lo de Alice, Neville queda fuera de la profecía. Va directamente a por Harry. Lo que no me cuadra es que la profecía se formula antes del 31 de Julio de 1980, y le cuesta un año y medio (casi) encontrarlos… mmm…. Demasiado tiempo, me parece. Tendré que tenerlos entretenidos hasta entonces… jajaja._

_Ha nacido Draco!!!_

_Y aún falta alguien por aparecer (no tendrá una gran aparición, a lo mejor solo se le nombra, no lo he decidido todavía, pero saldrá!)…._

_Que más que más… creo que el momento de ir a confesar lo de la profecía fue duro, y eso que todavía no ha salido a la luz. Es una duda que tengo… los Potter sabían de la existencia de la Profecía??? Según el quinto libro, la Orden del Fénix si lo sabe (van a vigilarla al ministerio), pero… lo supieron antes de la muerte de Lily y James o fue después, cuando resultó que Harry se salvó??? Si alguien me lo resuelve, encantada!!! (gracias de antemano!!!!)._

_Ouuooo!!!! El señor Potter ha muerto. Descanse en paz. Lo siento chicos/as, pero tenía que pasar…_

_Música de Enya (sí, ya lo sé, es también de la BSO del Señor de los Anillos ¬¬). Triste, lenta. Como el momento. Imagináoslo a cámara lenta. Lily llorando sujeta por James y Sirius, y Dumbledore llorando frente a ellos. Gritan, patalean. Y después, silencio. Mientras, Snape llora y llora y llora (ay que tragedia griega mi aaarrmaa!!! xDD): **May it be the shadow's call, will fly away, may it be your journey on to light the day. When the night is overcome you may rise to find the sun...**_

_Pos eso, que espero que os haya gustado!!!!!!_

_Besoos!_

_Nicole_

_P.D: sabes que si lo lees y no dejas reviews te crece la nariz??? xDDD_


	15. Tallulah

_Buenas!!!!! He tenido una semana horrible horrenda de infarto. He pasado más horas dentro de la universidad que en mi propia casa (12 horas al día hay dentro, más dos empleadas en ir y venir, más el tiempo de espera del transporte público…), así que las fuerzas no me dan mucho._

_Muchísimas gracias a **GreyLady** (vaaleee, me mal acostumbras pero me encanta! Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, un placer! Espero que te guste la "aparición" que mencioné en el capítulo anterior… y no te doy pistas por si acaso ;) ), a **Sayuri** (bienvenida!. Lo de la profecía lo aclaro un poco más abajo, porque más gente tenía dudas ok? Un besazo y muchas gracias!!), **sil **(hola guapa!! Me alegro que te guste! Un besazo),** Sig** (te contestaré el review aparte, como a todo el mundo que deja review desde dentro), **Thaly**,** Akindofmagic**, y **lunática Tonks.**_

_Aclaro una cosa: La profecía dice que el elegido NACERA al conluir el séptimo mes, luego Harry NO ha nacido todavía. Eso lo dijo JKR, no yo._

_Música para hoy: **Tallulah**, de Sonata Artica. Letra en el blog, a ver si busco el vídeo: http:// www. Que se caiga el sol a cachos. Blogspot. Com_

_Éste va para las Siriusianas, las Remusianas y las Potter._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: Tallulah**

-Deberíamos buscar un guardián secreto.

Lily no dijo nada. Continuó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de James, mirando fijamente la oscuridad. Él le acariciaba el cabello, mirando al techo, ambos tendidos sobre la cama, en la penumbra. Habían pasado la noche abrazados y en silencio. Sin moverse.

-Supongo que ya habrás pensado en alguien-dijo ella, y esbozó una sonrisa. A su manera, James era tremendamente calculador. Él también rió.

-La verdad es que no…

-Yo pensé en Frank, pero me parece demasiada responsabilidad… Luego se me ocurrió que tal vez Ojoloco, o incluso Dumbledore…

-¿Dumbledore?-preguntó James, sorprendido. Su tono de voz, casi decepcionado, hizo que la pelirroja desechara la idea.

-Es que es muy obvio¿no crees?

-¿Obvio?-se encogió de hombros.- Más obvio me parece que lo sea cualquiera de nuestros amigos…

-¿Más?

-Claro- ella se tumbó de lado, apartada, para poder mirarle. Él hizo lo propio, deslizando su mano por debajo de la almohada buscando la de ella. Le subió la sábana hasta taparle la curva del hombro, mirando la punta de su nariz, hasta depositar un beso sobre ella.- Si fueras Bellatrix¿en quién pensarías para ser nuestro guardián secreto?

-En Sirius-dijo ella sin dudar. Él alzó las cejas, y ella bufó. Sabía que aquella mirada de arrogancia perseguiría a James hasta el fin de sus días, y aunque no podía negar que era incontroladamente tentadora, podía llegar a exasperarla.

Chasqueó la lengua, decepcionada.

-Pues vaya…

James rió, y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

-Quizá alguien menos llamativo…

-¿Remus?

-Tiene que preocuparse de su licantropía y esquivar al ministerio… no me parece justo.

-¿Peter?

-¿Peter?-Lily asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.-No sé… no me termina de convencer… es que…

-Es nuestro amigo-opinó ella.

-Ya-le dio una patada a las sábanas y las apartó, resoplando. Junio había subido las temperaturas y odiaba sentirse agobiado por la ropa de cama.-Pero no lo veo defendiendo un Fidelius.

Lily apoyó un codo en el colchón, para incorporarse levemente. Tenía el rostro hinchado, bolsas bajo los ojos y la mirada cansada. El último mes de embarazo estaba resultando de lo más estresante.

-…pero nadie sospecharía de él…

James imitó su gesto, mientras buscaba las gafas a tientas por la mesita.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Oh, vamos James, es Peter!

James consiguió ponerse las gafas, mientras meditaba la idea.

-Es una decisión importante, Lily, sé que lo sabes-dijo finalmente, mientras volvía a tumbarse, abandonado, y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, liberándose de las sábanas. Bastante calor le daban los ocho meses de Harry, como para andar sepultada por mantas y sábanas.

-Y yo sé que tú sabes que sólo la mejor opción es la que puede salvarnos a todos-susurró antes de besar su sien.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo del baño a través de sus dedos. Se lavaba la cara, y al alzar la cabeza, chocó contra su propia imagen, desgarbada y taciturna. Entre los dedos que le tapaban las cicatrices, podía ver sus ojos cansados, y su aspecto fiero. 

El agua goteaba por sus manos, deslizándose por sus brazos, cayendo lentamente sobre el lavabo. El pelo pegado a la frente, aplastado y lacio, le hacía más pálido y delgado.

Estuvo así un rato, mirándose en silencio, hasta que su atención se fijó en sus manos. Los dedos cuidados inútilmente, con las uñas oscuras pero bien cortadas. Sin pieles sueltas, sin mordiscos ni marcas. Tenía cicatrices de noches furiosas, y matas de pelo en las articulaciones, con los huesos prominentes y las venas marcadas.

Venas pulsantes de sangre salvaje.

Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos, perdido. Apartándose las manos de la cara.

El agua fría le caía por la barbilla, mojando su torso desnudo. Volvió a mirarse, casi sin verse.

Las manos estaban limpias, impunes. Se las acarició contándose las heridas, recordando momentos que creía que conseguiría olvidar. Se las secó contra la toalla seca y áspera que colgaba de un clavo torcido. Apoyó ambas manos en la cerámica, en su momento blanca, con la cabeza gacha hasta que, rehuyéndose del espejo, cogió una bolsa de cuadros que había sobre el tercer estante, rebuscando hasta encontrar una cuchilla.

No había cogido la varita.

De una forma inexplicable, había comprendido, en un solo segundo, que la magia _daba miedo_.

Con la cuchilla en la mano, y la espuma en la otra, se sentía más hombre, y menos mago.

Más humano, y menos lobo.

Apoyó el filo contra su mejilla, cerca de la oreja, y lo deslizó con cuidado, en silencio, mirando fijamente el curso de la herramienta sobre su piel.

_Eres muy pálido, Remus_, decía su madre. _Cualquier tontería te deja una marca durante días. Ten cuidado con los golpes que te das._

Pálido.

_Soy más que pálido_, madre, pensó en aquel momento.

_Soy un fantasma_.

Terminó de afeitarse, y limpió la cuchilla con cuidado y esmero. La guardó en la bolsa, que colocó en el tercer estante, junto a una pastilla de jabón gris, completamente seca. Le gustaba secar el jabón después de ducharse. No como a Sirius, que lo dejaba mojado y escurridizo y siempre se le caía mínimo tres veces antes de quedarse pegado al cristal de una forma asquerosa.

La pastilla de Sirius estaba seca aquella mañana.

Se secó la cara, el cuello y el pecho, mientras estiraba la mano y buscaba algo entre el montón de ropa sobre el inodoro. Pantalones, camiseta, capa. Sin calcetines, ni zapatos.

Iba descalzo.

Tenías las plantas de los pies duras como las pezuñas de un animal, y le gustaba el tacto cálido del suelo de madera cuando la calefacción calentaba la casa, o el sol caía sobre él.

Dobló cuidadosamente el pantalón del pijama por la mitad, a lo largo de una pierna, y luego transversalmente, rediciéndolo a un tercio.

_En dos ocupa mucho a lo largo, y en cuatro mucho a lo alto_, decía Lily cuando terminaba de quitar la ropa de las cuerdas de tender. _Estíralo bien y no habrá que planchar_.

Observó el roto de la goma, pero no se inmutó.

Le gustaba que su madre le zurciera la ropa rota, porque lo hacía con cariño y aprovechaba la ocasión para decirle lo descuidado que era. Aun cuando de sobras sabía que no era cierto.

Entonces, algún cable se desconectó en su cabeza, y desdobló la prenda para arrugarla en una masa informe. Lo hizo presa de un ataque de angustia, resoplando como si le faltara el aire, asustado y desesperado.

Acabó tirándolo al suelo y enterrando la cabeza, de nuevo, entre las manos.

Apoyado contra la pared, se deslizó hasta el suelo, donde permaneció en silencio absoluto, respirando lentamente, para no sobresaltarse.

Como si aterrizara de nuevo sobre la realidad, dejó caer ambas manos a sus costados, e invocó el recuerdo de su padre.

Volvió a levantarse cogiendo el pantalón.

Lo dobló con cariño de nuevo en tres partes, y se volvió a la estantería.

Secó una vez más la pastilla de jabón, asegurándose de que estaba completamente libre de humedad.

Justo antes de salir, frunció el ceño, contrariado.

Cogió la pastilla de Sirius y la mojó bajo el grifo de agua fría del lavabo.

La colocó en el primer estante (el más alto) y esperó.

Cuando el jabón llegó al suelo, lo recogió y lo volvió a colocar.

Esperó de nuevo, hasta que se cayó por segunda vez, y volvió a ponerlo en su sitio, sin secar la superficie del estante.

La tercera vez que la recogió, lo hizo un poco más animado.

Quizá, a pesar de todo, hubiera cosas que nunca cambiarían. Quizá podrían seguir siendo ellos mismos, sin más.

Ellos con ellos. Ellos entre ellos. Ellos para ellos.

Salió del baño, ignorando el sonido de la pastilla de jabón de Sirius cayendo al suelo por cuarta vez.

* * *

Tenía la frente apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana del dormitorio.

Sus ojos atravesaban el vidrio y se concentraban en la calle, o al menos lo intentaban.

Para poder ver el exterior, antes tenía que fijarse en el reflejo que el doble cristal le ofrecía.

Un reflejo difuso y complejo, lleno de sombras y vacíos.

La mirada gris parecía huraña y peligrosa, con aquel brillo perruno que le acompañaba de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, a la fría luz del amanecer, más bien podía ser la mirada de su hermano.

Su hermano…

Se perdió en recuerdos que no tenían sentido, para acabar concluyendo que la realidad misma tampoco lo tenía.

Su hermano estaba muerto. Muerto y bien muerto. Enterrado con honores y cubierto de vergüenza. Así de caprichoso era el destino en tiempos de guerra, o en tiempos de vida, o en tiempos de fe.

Su respiración creaba una zona de vaho sobre el cristal, y las motas de polvo que nadie limpiaba se reflejaban brillantes como diminutas constelaciones. Oía el ruido de la ducha al otro lado de la pared, y supo que Remus iniciaría, por muchos años que pasaran, sus días siguiendo siempre el mismo ritual.

Desde que lo conocía, siempre había sido así.

Él, en cambio, no tenía más costumbre que la de levantarse a trompicones y vestirse a oscuras. La ducha tenía horario flexible. Los cajones no tenían porqué contener siempre la misma ropa. Los armarios los inventaron para esconderse, no para guardar cosas. Las cosas de valor se tienen a la vista, donde uno puede cogerlas siempre que las necesite.

Y si no, James tiene una estupenda capa de invisibilidad que lo oculta todo.

Su hermano.

Oculto y escondido.

Apretó los dientes, rabioso. Uno a uno, la maldita y traicionera suerte, o la sarcástica divinidad que decidía sus pasos, le estaba arrebatando a su familia. Apoyó las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana, tomando aire para calmarse.

Se miró las manos con curiosidad. Las uñas cuadradas perfectamente bien cortadas. Limpias y blancas. Los nudillos prominentes, morenos y tersos, con la piel tirante y suave. Las muñecas anchas, las venas azules. En la parte interior de la muñeca le latía el pulso fuerte, pero con suavidad. Un hilillo azul violáceo le marcó el camino de su pulso hacia el interior de la palma, bajo la piel curtida. Solo tenía una cicatriz, en uno de los dedos. La piel pálida de la palma de la mano se le escondía entre las líneas que una vez una hechicera le leyera cuando era niño.

El mayor poder es el peor castigo.

Parpadeó, extrañado al recordarlo ahora.

En aquel momento había pensado que era palabrería barata, por un _sickle_ reluciente. Le había dado dos por lástima, y su padre le había palmeado la espalda, orgulloso.

El Sirius niño soñaba con la gloria y el honor.

El Sirius adolescente, con la amistad y la vida eterna.

Ahora, no era más que un puñado de recuerdos y un manojo de fotografías. Unas manos cuidadas y un apellido racista.

Lentamente, había muerto el sentimiento de orgullo, el defender lo suyo y lo Black. Había comprendido que estando solo en el mundo quizá podía hacer las cosas a su manera, y más adelante se demostró que así era. El abandono y el repudio no eran sino trámites de la vida para llegar más allá. La madurez le llegó una noche, al mismo tiempo que una bofetada y un portazo en las narices.

Viaje sin retorno al mundo real.

Construyó sus castillos en el aire y se dedicó a ponerles cimiento sobre la superficie de la tierra. Ahora, sin embargo, una nueva vuelta de tuerca le confundía el camino.

Pensó en James y tuvo miedo de perderle a él también, como había perdido a su hermano.

Como había perdido a su padre.

Su padre no el _verdadero_, sino el de _verdad_. Ése que le echaba la bronca por llegar tarde a casa, ése que le decía que no debía tratar mal a su madre. Ése que le explicó cómo arreglar la moto. Ése que se enfadaba por las notas y los castigos.

Charlus Potter había muerto.

Sirius figuraba en un testamento que, al parecer, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba escrito y decidido. Posiblemente desde que los especialistas sanitarios les dijeron que a su edad, la enfermedad que habían contraído no se sabía muy bien dónde, acabaría con ellos.

El padre de James le había abandonado, como tantos otros. Y Sirius había llorado su muerte, como a casi ninguno. Él no derramaba lágrimas en balde, ni a la ligera.

Eso era Black, le decía Remus. A Sirius le daba igual. EL era un Black. Para siempre.

Sorbió por la nariz, al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de sollozar. Se frotó los ojos, despejándose, cuando Remus abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo encontró solo, apoyado en la ventana. Se miraron un momento, estudiándose, a pesar de saber qué era lo que sentía el otro.

Lupin dejó el pantalón de su pijama sobre su cama, perfectamente doblado, antes de acercarse a Sirius.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con voz neutra. Sirius asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Remus, sobre el pijama, arrugándoselo a su amigo. El licántropo no dijo nada. Se sentó a su lado, sin mirarle.

-No he podido dormir-confesó finalmente el moreno.-No podía dejar de pensar en James y Lily solos en casa, y ese monstruo pensando con cómo matarlos…-suspiró-Harry ni siquiera ha nacido. ¡No ha hecho nada!

-Tenemos que confiar en Dumbledore… él nos explicará a qué viene todo esto-intentó sonar conciliador, pero Sirius bufó como un perro.

-Vamos, Lunático, conocemos a Dumbledore. No contará nada hasta que no sea demasiado tarde.

Remus negó, insistiendo.

-Ahora tenemos que apoyarles, Sirius. Teemos que estar con ellos y sacarlos adelante. Vamos a ser tíos, y Harry tiene que saber que existe un mundo sin Voldemort.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Alice no había recibido correo de nadie.

Había salido a comprar como muchos días, sin pensar que aquel día estaba marcando un antes y un después en la vida de otras personas. Cargada con las bolsas del supermercado, y sudando bajo el sol temprano, caminaba de vuelta a casa.

Lo que más le gustaba de su barrio apestosamente muggle (como había dicho Augusta Longbottom la primera vez que lo visitó) era que era una chica normal y corriente. Era la chica del cuarto, la de la cara redonda. La que se dejaba las llaves puestas en la cerradura de su puerta cuando entraba. La que olvidaba la bolsa de la compra junto al buzón. La que día tras día intentaba averiguar el mecanismo del portero automático, y llamaba insistentemente, para que su marido le abriera, y ella gritaba "soy yo, _Frankie_¿me oyes¿seguro que me oyes¿ME ESTAS OYENDO?".

La chica que estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, antes de volver la esquina de su calle, tuvo que detenerse en un portal, pues las bolsas le pesaban demasiado. Estando allí, apoyada contra la pared, una lechuza veloz le dejó caer una carta en las manos.

Mientras rasgaba el sobre extrañada, un hombre fue a entrar en el portal.

Leyó las breves líneas que contenía y el papel se le cayó de las manos. Un súbito mareo se apoderó de ella y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, mirando a ambos lados, presa de un repentino miedo. El vecino, antes de cerrar la puerta, se acercó, asustado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Alice no fue capaz de responder.

El hombre la cogió del brazo, metiéndola en el patio de la casa, a la sombra, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en el interior.

-Respire hondo, despacio; creo que es una bajada de tensión-le miraba preocupado, buscándole el pulso en la muñeca derecha.-¿Cree que está de parto?

-¿De parto?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.-No… no… no es eso…

Le miraba sin verle, mientras trataba de enfocarle, sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estaba usted apoyada ahí fuera, al sol, cuando empezó a ponerse pálida y la metí aquí dentro, para que se sentara. No debería hacer tanto esfuerzo, en su estado…

-¿Estado?-entonces, Alice se miró y algo parecido a una mano de hielo le abrazó el corazón. Tenía que llegar a casa, tenía que encontrar a Frank y contarle lo que había pasado. Tenía que ir a ver a Dumbledore, tenía que hablar con Sirius… tenía que saber cómo demonios estaba Lily, y cómo estaba James.

Alguien tenía que decirle que eso de que _"Tenemos que desaparecer, Voldemort quiere matar_ _a Harry"_ no era verdad. Que Lily le estaba gastando una broma pesada, y que en realidad sus hijos crecerían juntos, jugarían juntos y compartirían dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor.

Pero no podía ir hasta casa ella sola.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor, señor….?-pidió débilmente.

-Granger, mi apellido es Granger- dijo sonriendo, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.-Dígame que quiere

-Necesito llegar hasta mi casa, a la vuelta de esta primera esquina…-dicho y hecho, el señor Granger, que era dentista y tenía la consulta en el primer piso (según le contó en el corto camino hasta su casa), la llevó a ella y a sus bolsas de la compra. Alice no tenía excesivas fuerzas para escucharle, pero sí prestó cierta atención cuando el hombre le contó lo bien que habían tratado a su esposa cuando dio a luz a su primera (y de momento única) hija, el septiembre del año anterior. No es que a Alice le interesara este dato, es que quizá a Lily le sirviera de ayuda saber que los muggles nacían en hospitales muggles y no les pasaba nada. Claro que, bien pensado, la propia Lily había nacido en un hospital muggle.

Pero la mente de Alice no daba para nada en aquel momento.

Frank le dio las gracias un millón de veces al señor Granger, y sentó a su mujer en el sofá, apretándole la mano, sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

Cuando Alice fue capaz de decirle lo que ponía en la carta, Frank hizo la pregunta más obvia:

-¿QUÉ?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Peter estaba allí, en su chimenea.

-¡Peter!

-Vaya, veo que parece que lo sabéis-se sorprendió.

-¡¡No sabemos nada!!

-Es que no se sabe nada más-aclaró Pettigrew. Los miró alternativamente, antes de continuar: Las instrucciones son que no hagáis preguntas, que no os pongáis en contacto con ellos hasta que no esté terminado el encantamiento Fidelius y que no volváis por la casa hasta que no se pongan las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Aparte de que no habléis con nadie, claro.

Alice y Frank se miraron, y él volvió a sentarse. Peter lo hizo al otro lado de Alice, apretando su mano, con las piernas temblorosas y la frente apretada. Inquieto y asustado.

* * *

La anciana se balanceaba adelante y atrás en la mecedora del salón de su pequeña casa, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos?-preguntó finalmente.

La otra persona que había en la habitación sonrió, a pesar de todo.

-No soy capaz de acordarme-reconoció.

-Exacto-apuntó ella-no eres capaz de acordarte, porque nos conocemos incluso antes de nacer¿no crees?-soltó una risilla nerviosa, acariciando al gato que descansaba en sus rodillas.-Por eso he de suponer que lo has pensado bien…¿Me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces-su interlocutor se sentó frente a ella, quitándose el sombrero acabado en punta, con un gesto elegante.-Pero lo cierto es que no sé qué hacer.

-No podemos proteger a todo el mundo, querido-le dirigió una mirada elocuente y el otro sonrió desanimado. Demasiado bien sabía eso. Él, que parecía el padre de todo el mundo.

-Deberíamos intentarlo…

-Y ya lo haces-le puso la mano sobre la rodilla, asintiendo más para sí misma que para él.-Solo tienes que confiar un poco más en ti. Dudas demasiado de tu voluntad, y no es malo tener esa capacidad de decisión y esa clarividencia que tú posees.

El otro no dijo nada, sino que apuró su taza de té de porcelana, mientras otro gato se enroscaba en sus tobillos.

-No me importa ayudarte, pues yo poco puedo hacer si no, pero quiero que hagas las cosas sabiendo que aunque no es la única manera, ni la mejor, es actualmente lo que más a mano tenemos-sonrió, estudiándole con los ojos brillantes.

-Seguro que hay una forma más fácil y desde luego, más cómoda para todos…

-No siempre lo fácil es lo correcto, Albus.

El gato de sus rodillas saltó al suelo, persiguiendo a una camada que acababa de descender por las escaleras, maullando con pasividad.

-Cuenta conmigo, de todas formas. Tendré mis ojos humanos, y todas mis pupilas felinas puestas en tus chicos.

-Gracias, Arabella.

* * *

Se tumbó en la cama, sola como las últimas noches, sintiéndose más cansada de lo normal. Extrañaba la presencia de su marido en la casa y en el colchón, leyendo el periódico y sonriendo.

Le hablaba sabiendo que no iba a contestarle y ahora que no estaba, se daba cuenta la de cosas que le respondía sin mover los labios.

Dorea Potter sabía que estaba enferma, igual de enferma que había estado su marido, y que a pesar de ello su vida era normal. Habían salido adelante sabiendo que eran escasos los días de salud en este mundo, y habían aprendido a no dejarse amedrentar por su enfermedad. De hecho, poca gente sabía de su condición.

A James se le olvidaba con frecuencia, y creía que Lily ni siquiera lo sabía.

La muerte de Charlus había sido esperada, pero no por ello menos dolorosa. El diagnóstico había sido envenenamiento, y ella sabía que era posible, pues las setas que recolectaron el otoño anterior tenían un color ciertamente sospechoso. Pero él se había empeñado en que no iba a vivir más de una vez, y quería hacerlo en condiciones.

Apagó la luz de la mesita, suspirando. Tenía que escribir a James, a ver cómo estaban, y asegurarse de que Sirius y sus amigos tenían comida suficiente durante aquella semana. Había contado en el barrio que iba a ser abuela y estaba deseosa de que llegara ese gran momento.

Un nuevo Potter en el mundo.

Sonrió mientras se tapaba con una sábana blanca que le regalara su madre cuando se casó. Cerró los ojos manteniendo sus pensamientos fijos en su nieto y su hijo, mientras hablaba en susurros con su difunto marido.

Lentamente, aquella noche de Julio de 1980, Dorea Potter se entregó a un sueño placentero del que nunca despertó, sin llegar a saber que su hijo estaba lejos de estar tranquilo y a salvo, y sin conocer el tormento que se le avecinaba a su futuro único nieto.

Se marchó en silencio y en paz, persiguiendo a su amado Charlus.

* * *

Peter temblaba como una hoja al viento cuando salió de la casa de los Potter. Se sentía importante, vital por una vez en su vida. Era imprescindible en la seguridad de sus amigos, y eso le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

A pesar de estar bajo la amenaza de Voldemort, el hecho de haber protegido la casa con un Fidelius había dejado a casi todo el mundo mucho más tranquilo. Ahora, solo Peter podía revelar la existencia de aquel escondite, y nadie sabía que el guardián secreto era él. El Fidelius funcionaba de manera tal que solo una persona podía revelar el lugar protegido. De esta forma, aunque los miembros de la Orden sabían dónde vivían los Potter, ninguno podía revelarlo, salvo Peter.

Se había acordado que las visitas se reducirían (lo que dejó completamente furioso a Sirius), y que ellos solo saldrían de casa si era imprescindible. Debido a esto, James no pudo acudir al entierro de su madre.

La notica le llegó dos días después de que sucediera, cuando se hubo realizado el encantamiento y Sirius pudo ir a verle. La elfina doméstica había encontrado el cadáver de la señora Potter, e intentó avisar a James, pero fue completamente imposible, dado que ella no sabía dónde se encontraba. Escribió a Sirius, ("el señorito Sirius"), y éste organizó todo sumido en un espeso silencio. Remus le acompañó, sabiendo que los pensamientos de su amigo apenas sí le dejaban respirar.

En un mes, James había perdido a sus dos padres, y Sirius a su única familia.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, completamente íntima. Tras ella, Sirius le dio la libertad a la elfina, sabiendo que Dorea probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. La pobre se le quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Consternado, Sirius le propuso trabajar en el cuartel general, y la elfina sonrió de oreja a oreja, sorbiendo por la nariz de la forma más refinada que encontró.

Cuando Dumbledore informó que los Potter ya tenían guardián secreto, Sirius y Remus (que se había convertido en su sombra, convencido de que su amigo apenas razonaba con claridad últimamente) se presentaron en el Valle de Godric.

No hubo rabia, ni odio, ni llanto.

James asintió, apesadumbrado, y les dio las gracias.

Colocó la foto de sus padres junto al retrato de Harry Evans y sirvió cerveza de mantequilla a sus amigos.

Brindó en silencio sin mirar a nadie en concreto, esperando que todo cambiara, de alguna manera, aunque fuera mínima.

* * *

Fue de madrugada.

Se levantó para ir al baño, porque tenía ganas, básicamente, y porqué ni lo pensó.

Pero cuando dio dos pasos, se dio cuenta de que, horrible y extrañamente cierto, estaba pasando. Se acordó de Augusta Longbottom en primer lugar, pero luego pensó en su propia madre, y a continuación se alegró de que ninguna de las dos pudiera oír la barbaridad que había dicho.

-¡James!-llamó. El bulto de la cama se movió, solo lo justo para demostrar que sabía vivo.-¡James!-volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte. Por toda respuesta, la cabeza del chico pasó de estar sobre la almohada a estar debajo de ella. Lily bufó, entre desesperada e ilusionada, y susurró muy bajito, solo para ella.-Tu padre no tiene ganas de verte, Harry….

Entonces, James Potter se levantó de la cama como un resorte (teniendo en cuenta que estaba bocabajo y bajo la almohada, el movimiento, aparte de rápido, fue complicadísimo), se quedó de pie mirando a su mujer como si fuera la mujer de otro.

-¿YA?-

-¿cómo que "ya"?-Lily le tiró un montón de ropa muggle y cogió una bolsa de aseo que llevaba semanas preparando.-¿Te parece que llevo poco tiempo así de gorda?-tiró de él hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡James Potter!-le amenazó furiosamente con el dedo índice, y él esbozó una sonrisa, añorando los tiempos del colegio.-¡¡Harry James está en camino!!

-Ah-sentenció él, como si le hubiera pasado todos los días.-No le hagamos esperar, mujer, que ha este paso se arrepiente...

* * *

_Notas: Holas!!!!_

_Bueno, capítulo no demasiado largo pero complicado de escribir. Vayamos por partes._

_Elección del guardián secreto. Mm… he leído que Sirius sabía que era Peter… pero también he leído que NADIE sabía que era peter, y que Sirius ataba cabos tras el asesinato y acertaba. De hecho, en El Prisionero de Azkaban, Remus reconoce que pensó que había sido Sirius, luego no sabía que había sido Peter. Eso también me dio problemas. Finalmente decidí que la decisión la tomaron los Potter ellos solos sin contar con nadie más._

_Remus y Sirius tras la muerte de Charlus Potter y el asunto de la profecía. Como bien dijo Thaly, Charlus es ese padre "de verdad" para Sirius. Y todo ha cambiado, para siempre._

_¡Los Granger! Aparición fugaz, visto y no visto, pero Hermione ya existe!(dicho por la propia Rowling, Hermione nace en el 79)._

_Ha muerto la madre de James. Lo siento, de nuevo. Según Rowling, no había nada raro en su muerte. Se fue de noche, persiguiendo a su amor. Me gusta esta muerte. No es trágica, ni violenta, ni anunciada. Eso está bien¿no creeis?. Tiene paz al final._

_Finalmente, el gran parto. Harry está a punto de llegar a este mundo!_

_Música: Tallulah, de Sonata Artica. Preciosa de oír, y de leer. **I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now. I´ll always love you, no matter what you do. I´ll win you back for me if you give me a chance, but there is one thing you must understand: It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over…**_

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	16. En qué estrella estará

_HOLA!!!! Bueno, como podéis ver, he vuelto. Quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo que me ha apoyado y animado esta semana, porque me habéis ayudado muchísimo y si no fuera por vosotros el fanfiction no existiría, ya lo sabéis. Muchísimas gracias a **fenixplateado**, **Saiyury11, Cami, GreyLady, Esfinge, Thaly Potter, Sig **y** Carla**. A **Nitza **quiero decirle, si llegas a leer esto, que acepto tus disculpas, y que ya está pasado y perdonado, pero que quiero que sepa que aunque puedo llegar a creerme que la intención era difundir el fic, no era la manera de hacerlo. Aquí hay gente que lo sigue, y éste es mi público. Me enorgullece que te gustara, sí, desde luego, pero con dejar un enlace y una referencia ambas nos habríamos dado por satisfechas. Espero que te siga gustando, a pesar de todo._

_Como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente, pero primero, voy a contestar a los reviews referentes al capítulo anterior…_

_**Cami:** Holas de nuevo!!!muchísimas gracias por los dos reviews guapísima y no sabes lo que me anima que te guste tanto!!!no pasa nada porque leas cuatro y cinco de golpe, no te preocupes, ya sabes, nada de sentirse obligada ehh??!!!!. Ajá, Harry a la vista!!! ;) nos vemos abajo!!_

_**GreyLady:** buenas xikilla! No te desesperes tanto con Peter, hija, que te va a dar un ataque al hígado! Piensa que en algún momento fueron amigos, y que ahora solo tienen 20 años… no seas tan crueeeel (te lo digo así como te lo diría Dumbledore, con tono de infinita paciencia xDD). Ohh, sí, gran aparición de los Granger, desde luego (fugaces 20 segundos de gloria, quién se lo hubiera dicho al padre de Hermione ehh??? Si es que no somos nadie…). Y de hecho, aún queda alguien por aparecer… no doy más pistas xDD. Un besazo guapísima y cuidate!!_

_**Saiyury11:** ohh, si, los Potter van a estar encerrados un año y tres meses, by la propia JKR. Bueno, es por su propia seguridad, claro… ya encontraré algo con lo que entreteneros, no te preocupes (bueno, y a ellos, claro :P). Muchas gracias por pasarte y un beso!._

_**Akindofmagic:** no recuerdo si te contesté personalmente o no… así que vuelvo a hacerlo aquí. Muchas gracias!!! Ojj los hombres siempre reaccionan de la forma más inesperada!!! XDD sino, no serían ellos :P Nos leemos!_

_**Fenixplateado:** hola! Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste del fidelius y el guardián y toda la información que tengo apunta a que la decisión la tomaron los Potter. De hecho, no me cuadra que Sirius desconfiara de Remus. Creo que ninguno sabía quién era el guardián verdadero, y que Sirius no habría querido saberlo, no sé. Puede que sea una pequeña licencia que me he tomado, pero me parece más coherente por parte de los Potter… espero que no te parezca muy grave, si es así, lo siento, pero algo de mi cosecha tenía que aportar!. Nos leemos!_

_Bueno… tuve serios problemas con la música de este capítulo, ciertamente! Finalmente me decanté por **En qué estrella estará**, de Nena Daconte (por fin otro tema en español! Ya era hora, lo sé). Lo de la estrella va por Sirius. Espero que os guste! Nos vemos abajo…

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: En qué estrella estarás…**

Harry James Potter aterrizó de cabeza en este mundo la mañana del 31 de Julio de 1980 cuando apenas sí había amanecido. No fue un parto difícil (o eso dijeron los médicos muggles, porque por lo que a la madre respecta, juró que no volvería a pasar por aquello), y el niño demostró su capacidad pulmonar cuando intentaron pesarlo y medirlo.

James lo cogió en brazos y lo miró como si fuera a romperse, mientras observaba, atónito, que era increíblemente pequeño y arrugado. De hecho, estaba convencido de que no era ni de un color natural. La enfermera le aseguró que los niños no nacen "color carne" y el mago asintió para no discutir, no porque le hubiera convencido.

El hecho de que fuera niño no pareció sorprender demasiado a los padres, a pesar de no saber el sexo de su hijo. Por una extraña razón, habían estado llamándole Harry desde que el señor Potter lo sugiriera, y lo cierto es que si hubiera sido niña no hubieran sabido qué hacer… Sirius había suspirado aliviado al comprobar que era niño, pues no se había planteado otra alternativa.

La clínica muggle donde Lily dio a luz estaba esperando aquel momento. Lo cierto era que Lily había decidido acudir allí dado que pocos mortífagos registrarían un hospital con solo cien camas en un pueblo perdido en las montañas. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, James paseaba inquieto pasillo arriba pasillo abajo, vigilándolo todo con aprensión.

Cuando por fin hubo paz, y la pelirroja descansaba tumbada en una cama y tapada con un camisón azul cielo desteñido lavado infinitas veces y completamente dolorida, ambos padres suspiraron aliviados. James apretó su mano, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, que descansaba en una especie de cuna transparente tapado por diminutas mantitas blancas y un gorro naranja que le ocultaba casi toda la cabeza. Del brazo de Lily colgaba una pulsera de papel con su nombre y la fecha, y del pie izquierdo de Harry una similar, para asociar al recién nacido con la madre.

-Tienes que inscribirlo en el registro-susurró ella, con tranquilidad, los ojos cerrados. James asintió, pero no respondió. Había estado pensando aquella posibilidad, pero le parecía tremendamente peligroso. ¿Y si un mortífago estaba infiltrado en todo ese papeleo? Era la forma más directa de servirle al pequeño Harry en bandeja. Lily, en cambio, opinaba que solo era para reconocer que el niño había nacido. Ella no pensaba ocultar a su hijo jamás.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que el pequeño se movió, e hizo un intento de parpadear, a pesar de tener los ojos hinchados. Su padre fue a sonreír enternecido, pero la criatura rompió a llorar de nuevo de forma estridente, y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios inmediatamente.

-Se acabó la paz, chicos-dijo una voz tras ellos. Sirius y Remus estaban apoyados en el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido ante los gritos del diminuto nuevo ser. Lily resopló resignada e intentó incorporarse un poco más en la cama. Ambos la abrazaron antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo. Le quitaron las gafas y le despeinaron, le palmearon la espalda y la nuca, hasta que se asomaron sobre la cunita a mirar a Harry.

-Es pequeño

-Y peludo

-¡Ja!.¡Como yo!-exclamó Sirius. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y James soltó una carcajada.

-Tiene un color un poco raro¿no?

-Como tú-Black le sacó la lengua a Lupin y Harry sonrió, como si los estuviera escuchando.

-A Peter no se parece-objetó el licántropo, entre decepcionado y aliviado. James le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, como si hubiera esperado que SU hijo se pareciera a SUS amigos. Lily, en cambio, se tapó la cabeza con la sábana, incapaz de contener la risa.

-¿Necesitáis algo?-quiso saber Sirius.-puedo pasarme por casa a traeros algo de ropa o de comer o lo que sea…

James se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Lily tiene que pasar la noche aquí, por lo menos. Voy a quedarme con ella, pero creo que será mejor que montemos un turno de guardia en la puerta o en los accesos, por si acaso.-miró alternativamente a sus amigos y éstos asintieron.-Avisad al resto de nuestra parte….

-¡¡ALICE!!-chilló de pronto Lily. Los otros tres se volvieron, mientras la pelirroja se destapaba la cara.-¡Alice salía de cuentas hoy!

-¿Hoy?-dijo James.

-¿Hoy?-repitió Sirius, incrédulo.

Remus permaneció callado, para no volver a preguntar lo mismo por tercera vez.

Y, efectivamente, Alice salía de cuentas ese mismo día. De hecho, estaba paseando por el parque con tranquilidad, mirando el estanque de los patos, sin pensar en nada en concreto, hasta que vio un periódico tirado en un banco y leyó la fecha.

-Cielos-murmuró sorprendida. Se volvió a Frank, poniendo cara de inocencia.-Frank, cariño….-su marido la miró, sin comprender.-¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-Pues la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro…¿por qué?-Alice puso gesto de disgusto y suspiró.

-Se supone que hoy tengo que ir a San Mungo y….

-¿Hoy?-preguntó Frank-¡¡No he avisado a mi madre!!

* * *

Era mecánica, física y materialmente imposible que de un cuerpecillo tan pequeño saliera un ruido tan grande. Soltó un quejido de disgusto, paladeando mientras trataba de ubicar dónde se encontraba. Mmmm… sí. Cama. Tumbado. Sueño. Noche. Es de noche. 

¿De dónde demonios sale ese ruido a ESTAS horas de la NOCHE?

Alzó la cabeza, desconcertado, y sintió el rumor de las sábanas y unos quejidos pesados. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Oh, si. Su querido hijo. El ruido era llanto.

Merlín los asistiera, aquel minúsculo individuo estaba dejándoles sin horas de sueño. Lily se levantó más despejada de él, para acercarse al capazo que había junto a la cama y coger al pequeño Harry, que lloraba como si la mayor desgracia del mundo estuviera punto de suceder.

-Tiene hambre-repuso mientras sonreía, orgullosa. James dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, mientras giraba el resto del cuerpo, y su trasero caía limpiamente de la cama sobre la alfombra.

-Ya voy.

Tres de la mañana. No hay nadie en la calle, ni un solo pájaro, ni un asqueroso mortífago dando la lata y el niño tiene hambre. Sacó los biberones y la leche y restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, preparó uno. Volvió a subir a oscuras, para encontrar a Lily sentada en la cama, con el niño en sus brazos, bajo la reducida luz de una vela sobre la cómoda. La imagen era enternecedora, pensó.

La chica estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, el niño en su regazo, tirando de su melena roja. A la tímida luz anaranjada parecía más pelirroja, y más pálida. El aspecto cansado permanecía en su rostro, a día 10 de Agosto, a pesara de haber pasado la última semana prácticamente sin salir de casa.

Harry había enmudecido. La miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes que había resultado tener, tal y como predijo su abuela. James sonrió desde la puerta. El cabello negro como el tizón florecía en la cabeza de su hijo, con un remolino rebelde en la parte de atrás.

El pequeño había hecho las delicias de sus tíos y superado las expectativas de todos. Molly Weasly había pedido una foto, ya que no podía ir a verlo personalmente. Alice y Frank habían pasado por allí con el pequeño Neville la tarde anterior, visiblemente satisfechos.

Sirius había hecho montones de fotos y había decidido crear un álbum de los primeros días del niño para poder enseñárselo cuando fuera mayor, y contarle todas esas "primeras anécdotas": el primer biberón, la primera noche en casa, la primera vez que lo bañaron, el primer pijama, etc. Solía coger a su ahijado y mirarlo fijamente durante mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. A menudo, Remus se inclinaba sobre su hombro, los miraba fijamente a los dos, como si hubiese algún tipo de vínculo entre el bebé y Black.

-¿Creéis que lo primero que diga será Sirius?-preguntó un día. Lily torció la nariz, no muy convencida.

-Muchas eses-respondió burlona.

-Sí, sería algo más parecido a "iii- rii-u"-Remus puso cara de asco y negó-Suena fatal. Lupin sí, es más fácil. Luuu-pin-vocalizó frente a él. Harry parpadeó, incrédulo.

Esta vez fue Peter quien miró detenidamente a uno y otro, hasta fruncir el ceño y negar rotundamente.

-Ni hablar, Lupin es imposible que lo diga. La "pe" es demasiado sonora-pronunció varias veces el apellido de su amigo poniendo mucho énfasis en la P, hasta que Harry soltó una carcajada y palmoteó sin venir a cuento. Sus tres tíos se volvieron, con la baba escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, desechos en piropos y cumplidos.

El señor Evans, colgado del retrato de la pared, solía mirar fijamente al niño y a la madre, y ésta se lo acercaba de vez en cuando, para que su difunto padre admirara a su segundo nieto.

Porque sí, Petunia también había dado a luz.

La noticia le llegó a Lily directamente al hospital.

Una carta había llegado a la casa en su ausencia y Sirius, al recoger el correo, la acercó a la clínica el primer día de Agosto, a la hora de comer.

Dudley Dursley.

Repetitivo y petulante nombre, adjetivó Black con cara de asco.

Lily le miró de reojo, mientras leía la carta en diagonal, intentando filtrar algo de sensatez entre los innumerables calificativos que Petunia dirigía a su retoño (ninguno más bajo que "maravilloso").

La noticia no le había pillado por sorpresa, puesto que su madre le había dicho que su hermana estaba embarazada, pero la verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo. Se preguntó cómo sería su sobrino y una especie de caricatura semejante a Vernon se le vino a la cabeza.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, y apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Inmediatamente después, reconoció que no estaba bien pensar así de la gente. No señor. Quizá a ella pudiera caerle realmente mal Vernon, pero eso no significaba que fuera un ogro o un mal padre. Quizá debía darle una oportunidad y permitir que Harry conociera a sus tíos.

Cuando le hizo tal sugerencia a James, éste puso una mueca de horror.

Solo he visto una vez a mi cuñado, Lily, y creo que tuve suficiente para toda la vida, respondió. La pelirroja frunció los labios, en un mohín contrariado, pero reconoció que dado que ni siquiera podían salir de casa, lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte. A la mala suerte.

Ahora, a mediados de Agosto y a la tenue luz de una vela semi consumida, James no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era muy probable que jamás volviera a vivir semejante experiencia, aquella sensación de paz, un silencio infinito que le inundaba, recorriéndole las venas hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca. Un frío cálido, un calor fresco, un sentimiento perfecto que le nublaba la vista y a veces le quitaba el sueño.

La contradicción de lo irreal. Porque la irrealidad es contradictoria. Y lo real quizá no existiera.

Todo era un compendio de ilusiones fantásticas, de visiones oníricas. Sueños y pesadillas, fantasías y hologramas, débiles y frágiles, como pompas de jabón.

Aquella pequeña criatura que se dormía entre sus brazos le había traído tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no podría ser capaz de describirlas, ni siquiera a la propia Lily. Recordaba a su madre, día tras día, y pensaba en que a ella le hubiera gustado poner por sí misma el gorro de lana rojo y dorado que tejió para él en su pequeña cabecita.

Sentó junto a Lily en la cama, en silencio, y le tendió el biberón. Sus ojos se cruzaron en la penumbra, y ella le tendió a Harry.

Era como un mágico ritual. El momento en el que el cuerpo de su hijo cambiaba de manos y podía sentir el cálido tacto de su piel suave, el peso ligero de su cuerpecillo frágil, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo todo queriendo conocerlo. James juraba para sí mismo que su hijo le miraba con complicidad, y que sus pupilas oscuras, grandes y profundas, le rebuscaban en el fondo del alma, revolviéndole los recuerdos más amados, como si quisiera decirle que ahora, todo empezaba de nuevo.

* * *

Alice, nada más llegar a su casa e instalar a Neville en su cuna, sonrió discretamente a Frank, insinuando que lo del parto no era más que un mero trámite, y que volver a sentirse así de bien merecía todos los trámites del mundo. 

Frank parpadeó, entre asustado y sorprendido, y finalmente preguntó con timidez:

-Bueno, pero… no pasa nada porque esperemos un poco… ¿no?

Se acostumbraron a la nueva convivencia. A las tomas nocturnas, a las exigencias de Neville, a las más aún continuas visitas de Augusta…

Neville era un niño tranquilo y callado, como su padre. Lloraba lo imprescindible y dormía a pierna suelta en cualquier sitio. Lo miraba todo con sus enormes ojos, pero sin retorcerse sobre sí mismo como hacía Harry, queriendo cotillear en todos lados.

La madre de Frank se llevó una gran decepción cuando descubrió que era niño, ya que ella había propuesto "Augusta" como nombre para su primer nieto.

Alice había suspirado aliviada.

Ahora, la vida giraba en torno a su hijo y la Orden estaba pospuesta por completo. Nada de misiones, ni de peleas, ni de salidas nocturnas. No había lechuzas en medio de la noche ni visitas inesperadas.

Todo era calma y espacio.

Como si vivieran congelados en una burbuja, aislados del mundo, los Longbottom disfrutaban de su presencia con intensidad. Habían comprendido que la eternidad se esconde dentro de las pequeñas cosas, y disfrutaban de momentos apasionantes y perfectos a cualquier hora del día. Solían pasear por un parque cercano, siempre vigilantes, pero pacíficamente tranquilos. Las tardes eran largas y cálidas, recostados en el sofá, con el pequeño Neville en su cuna, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

El niño observaba y observaba, sin protestar. Parpadeaba de vez en cuando, y quizá cuando parecía que las cosas iban demasiado rápido para él, fruncía el ceño, confundido, protestando.

Tenía una mueca simplona en el rostro, pero una mirada perspicaz y aguda.

La cara redonda, los ojos grandes.

Sus movimientos fueron torpes al principio, hasta que comenzó a afianzarse en su nuevo entorno. Alice había leído en algún libro que para un niño tan pequeño no existía más realidad que diez días. Por eso, cuando Agosto expiraba entre las nubes anaranjadas por detrás de las casas de Londres, Frank miraba a su hijo, recordando a su padre, y deseaba un mundo para él donde solo existieran sábanas limpias y sueños tranquilos.

* * *

¿Por qué le había tocado a él lidiar con semejante grupo de estúpidos? 

Mira que había cientos de miles de millones de personas en el mundo (burdos animales, fieras salvajes, bestias insensibles y despreciables… pero quizá entraban en el cómputo de personas), y a él le habían tenido que tocar las más ruines, las más descerebradas y las más ineptas.

Pasó el brazo a lo ancho de la mesa, en un gesto de ira, tirando todo lo que sobre ésta se encontraba. Estaba harto de tanta falsedad y tanta hipocresía. ¿Es que no había nadie digno de llamarse SU súbdito?

Era el colmo.

Cien estúpidos yendo de acá para allá fingiendo trabajar para él. Ja.

Dumbledore seguía vivo.

Los Potter estaban desaparecidos.

La Orden del fénix aún existía.

¿Qué tipo de error había cometido?

¡Era imposible estar equivocado!

Lord Voldemort no se equivoca nunca. Es el resto quien no entiende lo que está sucediendo. El mundo debería tomarle como ejemplo y aceptar su rastrera existencia, para comprender que nunca nadie será tan perfecto como lo es él.

Nadie tiene tanta gloria.

Nadie tiene tanto poder.

Es EL HOMBRE por excelencia. El hombre que en realidad debería haber sido un DIOS. Es vida y muerte, salud y enfermedad, victoria y derrota. Es gloria. Es riqueza. Es pureza.

Es poder.

Su nombre todo lo llena y a todos amedrenta. Su mirada atraviesa mentes y corazones.

No hay secretos en esta tierra para él. La eternidad no es sino un breve periodo de tiempo.

Todas las criaturas le deben la vida.

Todas las criaturas aman su ser.

Desean su alma.

Envidian su mente.

Anhelan su poder.

Todo es envidia.

Todo es maldad.

Repitió su karma una y otra y otra vez. En voz baja y entre dientes, para acabar mordiéndose los labios.

El era perfecto. Era presente y pasado. Era el futuro durante los años que le quedaban al mundo. Lo verían crecer y crecer. Y todos le adorarían. Y todos le temerían. Y por fin, sería realizado como hombre y como mente. Se haría justicia con su existencia y el niño miedoso desaparecería y solo quedaría el nombre y el poder.

No más cuevas. No más bromas. No más trucos. No más engaños.

La realidad sería tal y como él quisiera. Dejaría satisfechos su curiosidad y su intelecto, doblegando hasta el más complicado y antiguo de los conocimientos.

Vencería al más invencible de los enemigos…

Sonrió, mirando a la mesa, para alzar la cabeza y fijar sus oscuros ojos en un punto perdido del mueble de enfrente.

Su palacio de poder, su vivienda de gloria.

Su casa edificada en ninguna parte.

Todo para el Lord.

Todo por el Lord.

Buscó entre tesoros y fetiches, rebuscando como las ratas entre la basura, o los cuervos entre la carroña, hasta ver algo brillante allá al fondo de la estantería.

Tenía casi todo en sus manos, salvo _aquello._

El gran secreto.

Recordó con agudeza todos los detalles y se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras sonreía con maldad. Cómo olvidar aquella sensación. La de estar recuperando algo que era suyo. Algo que era legítimamente suyo, pues todas las riquezas de este mundo lo eran.

No podía permitir que unas manos ignorantes lo tocaran, lo mancillaran, lo contaminaran.

Ahora, dentro de poco, sería más honroso aún si cabe.

Cogió el objeto con delicadeza, mirándolo brillar a la luz de las velas, y cerró los ojos sintiéndose a sí mismo rebosante de felicidad.

Curioso sentimiento.

La felicidad.

Había leído sobre él, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no existía. Era imposible. Tal vez era la mundana imitación de lo que sentía él al saber se perfecto.

La grandeza.

Sí, eso era.

Era el reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. La versión asequible a las criaturas inferiores como los humanos.

Porque estaba claro que los muggles ni siquiera eran humanos.

Carroña y desechos.

Ensayos mal terminados. Experimentos.

Dejó el brillante objeto de nuevo sobre el estante, mientras intentaba transmitirle sus intenciones. Sus dedos ávidos de poseer lo acariciaron por última vez.

Recordaba también la mirada de miedo que su anterior dueña le dirigió cuando supo que era lo único que quería. Vieja ingenua…

Soltó una carcajada.

La maldita Hepzibath había creído siempre que le interesaba ella.

Tenía que ser precavido y cauto, aunque la cautela era de necios; él no tenía nada que temer. Pero sí debía cuidar que nadie metiera las narices en aquel asunto. Tenía un nombre asignado a aquella misión y estaba claro que era de fiar.

Qué ingenua es la inocencia.

Y qué placentera la devoción.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, admirando su obra, incansable.

Su alma, perfecta y pura.

Para siempre.

Entre los libros, sacó un pequeño volumen negro lleno de páginas amarillentas. No lo acarició, ni evocó gestos de ternura. Más bien era como si lo _violara._

Pasó sus páginas con impunidad, de adelante a atrás sin importarle nada.

Para esta misión también tenía un nombre.

Los hilos del destino los tejía él mismo, con aquella mente privilegiada y despejada que poseía.

Tanta lucidez acabaría volviéndole loco, pensaba a veces.

Sintió el raspante sonido de Nagini aproximándose hacia él. Le sonrió, ahora sí, con cariño.

Su plan estaba en marcha.

Solo faltaba una parte de su alma por proteger, y no tardaría en suceder.

Quizá se entretuviera un poco más, solo por el puro placer de saberse inmortal.

Nagini silbó junto a él y Tom Riddle sonrió.

* * *

Septiembre iba a dar comienzo de nuevo. 

Tal y como había ocurrido el año anterior, Dumbledore necesitaba de los servicios de la Orden para llevar a los niños hasta Hogwarts. No era una sensación agradable, pues sabía que los estudiantes venían cada vez más concienciados con el hecho de que la guerra existía y el mal tenía muchas caras.

Aquel año no iba a ser una excepción. El propio Dumbledore tenía más problemas que el año pasado. Dolores Umbridge, incansable, se había empeñado en que había sido cosa suya que desapareciera el borrador de licantropía. Albus se había librado elegantemente de toda culpa y todo registro.

La señora Umbridge podía decir lo que quisiera, él no sabía nada de nada.

Kingsley había sonreído discretamente ante esta declaración.

El primer día de Septiembre todo eran prisas y vapor. En la estación de King's Cross, todos los padres y las madres parecían llenar a sus hijos de protección y ánimo, cuando la mayoría tenían miedo y dolor reflejado en sus rostros.

Los mayores miraban a los pequeños con un genuino sentimiento de protección, y éstos les admiraban, sin abandonar el sentimiento de emoción de la primera vez.

Un grupito de Slytherin, probablemente de séptimo, se hizo paso a empujones entre los estudiantes del resto de las casas, olfateando el ambiente como en busca de presas a quienes torturar. Uno de ellos chocó de frente con el ojo mágico de Ojoloco, y retrocedió visiblemente asustado.

-El día que te encuentre con un dementor morirás de la impresión, muchacho-le espetó con sorna mientras el otro intentaba recomponerse frente a sus amigos.

-Debería tener más cuidado con dónde deja sus cosas-replicó. Ojoloco frunció el ceño, examinándolo. Los chicos abrieron los ojos, asustados al comprobar que su mirada les atravesaba, y salieron despavoridos hacia otro lugar.

Al caminar por el tren, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar los departamentos, Alastor tuvo un encuentro fortuito.

Las miradas de ambos hombre se chocaron y los dos dieron un paso atrás.

Realmente, ninguno esperaba ver al otro, y menos en aquel lugar.

Se estudiaron en la distancia, uno con intriga, el otro con desdén.

Realmente iba a ser difícil ignorar su nueva posición, pero había riesgos que debía correr. Se creía más listo, desde luego. Aunque no por ello menos asustado. Parecía que la tónica dominante de sus últimos meses de vida era el miedo.

Quería pensar que con un poco de miedo por su parte, tal vez otras cosas se arreglaran.

No esperaba que Alastor fuera a acercarse a él, y menos con aquellos andares cojos y de madera, resonando al compás de su bastón, el ojo en todas direcciones.

-No esperaba tanta basura en este tren-bufó sin pudor.

El otro ni parpadeó.

Su mirada resbalón con indiferencia, para colocarse mejor un par de guantes negros y arrastrar sus ácidas palabras.

-Yo tampoco, _Ojoloco_-el soniquete final dejó a Moody sorprendido. No dio muestras de sorpresa, pero dejó pasar la murciélica figura de Severus Snape rumbo al vagón de profesores.

Nadie le llamaba Ojoloco.

Nadie que no fuera de la confianza de Dumbledore.

O de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange no era tonta. 

Principalmente porque era Black, y porque su marido era Rodolphus Lestrange. No por ello significaba que fuera "_señora__ de". _No. Bellatrix seguía siendo _ella._

Bellatrix Black.

Y Bellatrix Black sabía sumar.

Por ser Black y por ser Bellatrix.

Como Black tenía un don. Todos los Black lo tienen, solo por el hecho de serlo. Un Black no se hace, _nace_. Y ella había nacido Black, con todas las luces y todos los honores. Orgullosa estaba de serlo, y casi (un lamentable_ casi_ que bien se acordaban de vez en cuando de recordarle) la heredera de la actual generación.

Como Bellatrix tenía una obsesión. Y las obsesiones, opinaba ella, daban entereza, y metas. Y ella tenía metas.

Y sabía sumar dos y dos.

Si _James-traidor Potter_ y _Lily-sangresucia Evans_ habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra era porque sabían que estaban perseguidos.

Incógnita número uno: quién se chivó a quién.

Incógnita número dos: dónde están.

La recompensa era sencilla: el beneplácito del Lord durante toda la vida.

Bellatrix no cabía en sí de satisfacción.

Solo tenía que levantar unas cuantas piedras, preguntar aquí y allá y asunto resuelto. Traidor enterrado, niño muerto.

Chim, plon. Fin de la fiesta.

Tan fácil como comerse un caramelo. Como engañar a un muggle, como aterrorizar a un squib.

Podía contarle sus reflexiones a su marido pero, para qué engañarnos, él no era Black, así que no entendería nada. En el supuesto caso de que fuera merecedor de conocer sus planes, claro.

La carta que había llegado esa mañana había confirmado sus sospechas. Era necesaria. Más que necesaria, imprescindible.

_Solo a ti puedo encomendarte esta tarea, mi querida Bellatrix._

La mujer brillaba de orgullo y felicidad. Porque sí, ella era feliz. Su amo y señor le había pedido que hiciera algo por él.

Encuentra a los Potter. Protege mi alma.

Extraña petición, pensó ella; pero le daba igual. Cumpliría, como bien educada que era, y podría decir con todos los derechos, que era la favorita.

La elegida.

La mano derecha, el lugarteniente. La confidente.

La _señora de_ Lord Voldermot.

Sus primeros pasos serían averiguar la existencia (confirmar, más bien) de la Orden del fénix, esa entidad fantasma que proclamaron algunos antes de morir. Como Mary Mcdonald, que anda que no fue pesada ni nada con tanto _crucio_ de lado a lado hasta que cayó.

Lo que estaba cada vez más claro es que nadie se esconde eternamente, y que tarde o temprano los mentirosos acaban cayendo.

Lo más probable era que hubieran recurrido al encantamiento fidelius, lo cual significaba que una sola persona tenía todo el conocimiento. Ahora bien, eso era lo _más probable_, no lo que _habrían hecho._

Pero claro, estaba el factor sorpresa. Si los Gryffindor listillos habían querido marcarse un farol, habrían supuesto que los mortífagos hubieran considerado la opción del fidelius como tremendamente obvia y la hubieran desechado. Pero ella no iba a caer en ese juego.

Apostaba todo a nada a que habían utilizado ese encantamiento.

Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, mientras guardaba el paquete de Voldemort en sus armarios, donde su marido no pudiera encontrarlo. Ya llegaría el momento de contárselo.

Ella tenía un trabajillo entre manos.

Como bien solía decirle a Lucius, el petulante de su cuñado: si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo.

Y, o subestimaba la inteligencia de Potter, o el guardián secreto era Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange sumó dos y dos… y le dieron cinco.

* * *

Petunia acostó a su hijo en la cuna, orgullosa. Dudley comía más que los tres niños de la vecina. Eso era debido a su padre, y al desgaste que le producía esa inquietud que el niño parecía tener en el cuerpo. 

A veces le recordaba a Lily, no tenía muy claro porqué, dado que no era pelirrojo, ni tenía los ojos verdes, ni hacía barbaridades.

Eso sí, lloraba y lloraba. Dormía mal, comía mucho y le exigía muchísima atención. Se preguntaba si su ella se habría comportado así cuando era pequeña, o el monstruo de su hermana. Dios quisiera que no.

Hablando de monstruos, resulta que Lily había tenido un hijo. Petunia era tía.

Curioso el sentimiento de sentirse tía.

Bueno, sentirse era un decir porque realmente ella no se sentía así. ¿cómo iba a sentirse tía de un niño al que nunca esperaba conocer? Porque siendo francos, ella NO esperaba conocer a aquel niño. No podía juntar a su hijo con aquel salvaje…

En salvajes también estaba pensando Narcissa Malfoy aquella noche. Le daban escalofríos solo de pensar que tenía que presentar a su hijo frente a los mortífagos, y que eso significaba condenar a Draco de por vida. Lucius decía que no era para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, él era un mortífago, y no pasaba nada. Es más, era un tipo muy respetado.

Había que conservar la estirpe, o lo que fuera. Alguien tenía que heredar la fortuna de Abraxas, y la de los Black, y dado que Bellatrix no tenía intenciones de ser madre…

Seguro que Draco conseguía hacerse respetar tanto o más que su padre en la vida. Tendría dinero, influencias, amigos en todas partes. Un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza. Elegante. Slytherin.

Tantos adjetivos le mareaban y tenía que sentarse. Narcissa quería a su hijo. Con devoción. Con la misma devoción que Bellatrix profesaba a su señor. El niño era su meta, ella había nacido para darle hijos a Lucius. La única razón de su existencia ahora era, pues, su hijo.

No quería convertirlo en lo mismo que su padre tan pronto, pues sabía que podía perderlo. Y eso, a Narcissa le daba miedo.

En otro puntos diferentes del país, otras madres acostaron a sus hijos aquella noche, cada una con un sentimiento diferente.

Una tenía fe en el futuro, a pesar de estar agotada y exhausta. Llevaba dos horas intentando que toda su prole se durmiera, y el más pequeño se estaba resistiendo más de lo acostumbrado. Su mata de pelo rojizo asomaba por encima de las sábanas, mientras su madre trataba de calmarlo, medio dormida ella, apoyada contra la madera, tarareando una suave melodía.

Otra tenía miedo del presente, y velaba el sueño de su pequeño con recelo, entre los brazos de su marido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en la oscuridad, vigilando los detalles de la noche, con temor a que el más mínimo ruido significara el fin de su existencia.

Otra dormía plácidamente, sabiendo que su hijo estaba bien, dormido como ella, con el sueño tranquilo y sereno, callado y sabio, como su padre.

Colgados de una pared, en la chimenea de la Orden del fénix, los ausentes dormitaban a ratos, comentándose los unos a los otros las nuevas incorporaciones a la vida, mientras se lamentaban de no haber llegado a conocerlas.

Edgar Bones intentaba consolar a su hijo pequeño por la pérdida de su mascota Ratter, mientras Mary Mcdonald lucía un ceño fruncido ante el descontento que le producía saber que alguien había extraviado su par de calcetines favorito.

Fabian y Gideon bromeaban sobre nada en concreto.

En un rincón de uno de los cuartos, en el último estante sobre la cabecera de una cama, una sonrisa pálida despuntaba en la oscuridad, retadora.

Como si Regulus Black aún se atreviera a desafiar a la muerte que lo persiguió, o como si animara a su hermano a seguir con su tarea.

* * *

_Notas: buenaasss de nuevo!!!! Qué os ha parecido??? Comentamos el capítulo…_

_Nacimiento de Harry y Neville (evidentemente, no os iba a describir los partos, estaba clarísimo!). La llegada de ambos a sus casas y su inserción en la rutina. Los merodeadores son ahora seis, y eso les gusta._

_Dudley también está en este mundo, y su madre está requeteorgullosa! Las madres de la última escena son Narcissa, Petunia, Molly, Lily y Alice._

_Nuevo curso en Hogwarts, con una importante novedad: se incorpora Snape al profesorado. Acepta la propuesta de Dumbledore: "si trabajas para mí aquí parecerá que me espías, cuando es al revés. Pero tssss…. No me mates."_

_Voldemort. Muy egocéntrico, lo sé, pero mantengo que Voldermot lo hacía todo ( o al menos esa fue su premisa inicial) para resarcirse, para realizarse a sí mismo por todo lo que no fue de niño, o todo lo que no tuvo, o todo lo que nadie sintió por él. Es una proyección de esa infancia que no tuvo, con cariño y amistad. Ahora quiere que le admiren y le teman, igual que él aprendió a admirar y temer a quien tenía el control sobre su persona. Es un trauma puro y duro._

_Premio al ojo más atento¿de qué habla Voldemort? Habla de un concepto (una idea) y de varios objetos. No diré más. Respecto a esto, he estado recopilando información sobre el momento exacto en los que sucedieron los hechos y todo son datos aproximados y sin confirmar, así que ésta sería una versión ajustada a suposiciones._

_Por cierto, la interpretación que Voldemort tiene sobre "la felicidad" de los muggles como reflejo de lo que él siente iría un poco siguiendo la estela de Platón y su mundo de las ideas. Si habéis leído el Mito de la Caverna lo comprenderéis mejor._

_Bellatrix Black ha errado sus cálculos, como podéis observar. Acertó con lo del fidelius, pero no con lo del guardián. Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede._

_Música… En qué estrella estará habla de Sirius (nombre de estrella). Sirius, que es el padrino de Harry, Sirius que es el supuesto guardián secreto de los Potter, que están desaparecidos… también va por los que no están. Por las fotografías colgadas en la chimenea y los señores Evans y Potter. **En qué estrella estará para cuidar de él, me pasaré la vida sin dormir; en qué estrella estará mi pobre corazón, porqué me roba la vida la razón. Dime quién vendrá a ocupar tu lugar…**_

_Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


	17. Hall of the mountain king

_Hola!!! Bueno, aquí yo y mi entrega semanal!! Espero que os guste…_

_Bueno, veamos, tengo cosas que comentar respecto a este capítulo, y están en las notas del final para no chafároslo, ok? Son un poco largas, pero leéroslas, anda porfa. Antes de que empecéis con él, aviso también de que es un tanto comprometido, es decir, tal vez os parezca una versión "libre" fuera del canon…_

_Con respecto a reviews… muchísimas gracias a **GreyLady** , **Thaly**, **Cami, Sig,**** Sayuri** (acertaste con lo de Bella ;) ) y **fenixplateado.**_

_Espero que os guste a todos y que seáis capaces de leerlo hasta el final… es un poco pesado… (aviso)._

_Música: **Hall of the mountain King**, de Apocalyptica. Es instrumental, y es para todo el capítulo. Os dejo el link al video… http://3w. youtube. Com/ watch? v(signo de igual) YL8jOZ9yqRE (sin espacios)

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: Hall of the mountain King**

Sobre la mesa había dos platos hondos sucios y cuatro vasos vacíos. Encima del mueble de la cocina, una revista y tres calcetines de distintos pares. Sobre el radiador, varias servilletas que goteaban lentamente sobre la madera del suelo, formando un charco que dejaba un cerco oscuro cerca de la pared.

La puerta de la terraza de la cocina estaba entornada, y la ventana mal cerrada dejaba pasar una ráfaga de aire frío, que hacía bombear los visillos amarillentos por el humo del tabaco.

Los armarios de la terraza permanecían abiertos en su mayoría, dejando ver unos estantes desgastados ausentes de comida. El armario del fondo estaba cerrado.

La luz del pasillo estaba apagada, y las sombras que se proyectaban desde la cocina daban un aire siniestro y vacío a la entrada del apartamento.

El salón, con las paredes en su día amarillas, tenía un aspecto lóbrego y descuidado, con los sofás raídos y desmontados, como si alguien hubiera dormido sobre ellos durante interminables noches. La mesa grande permanecía cubierta con un hule lleno de manchas de café, agujeros nunca remendados, desteñido de vino y otras marcas. Las sillas, sin alinear, reclamaban una mano de cera y un poco de limpieza.

En la chimenea, un fuego casi apagado daba un calor necesario pero insuficiente, ya que por las juntas de aluminio de las ventanas se colaba el frío del otoño, haciendo las noches más gélidas y más inestables.

Sobre la alfombra, varios montones de ropa sucia, limpia, vieja y nueva.

Tres armarios antiquísimos flanqueaban la pared, cada uno con su llave insertada en su cerradura, como si escondieran grandes secretos.

Los dormitorios permanecían vacíos. Grandes, silenciosos, cada uno con un enorme ventanal, situados cada uno a un lado del pasillo. Las camas estaban algunas hechas, otras a medias, otras desechas. Las estanterías, revueltas. Miles de tipos de objetos revueltos entre unos estantes y otros. Capas tiradas a los pies de las camas, baúles abiertos, cajas con el contenido desparramado.

Una cama tenía una pata rota, y estaba caída en aquella dirección, con las mantas volcándose como si se derramaran sobre el suelo.

Unos pasos silenciosos y nerviosos hicieron eco de pronto en el cuarto de al lado.

Las pisadas ligeras provenían de unas botas nuevas de piel. Acabadas en una puntera picuda, con un tacón fino y elegante, no demasiado alto. Enfundadas en una túnica negra, de felpa brillante, llena de ribetes plateados, dos piernas delgadas guiaban a los pies de cama en cama.

Una mano huesuda y delgada, con dedos largos y finos, rematados en uñas pulcramente recortadas y limadas tiraban de las sábanas, arrancándolas del lecho, para comprobar que debajo no había nada. Unos bucles negros y espesos caían por debajo de la capucha de la capa, que acariciaba el polvoriento suelo con el mismo asco con el que dos ojos negros inspeccionaban el lugar.

La mirada huidiza y enajenada estaba enmarcada bajo dos espesas y delineadas cejas oscuras, bien formadas y cuidadas, sobre una piel blanca y tersa, pálida y firme. La boca curvada en una expresión de desconcierto, pero no de desánimo.

El cuartel general de la Orden del fénix era lo más parecido a una chabola.

Polvo sobre los muebles. Ropa sucia y rota colocada en distintos puntos. Varias camas por dormitorio.

Aquella gente vivía casi en hacinamiento.

Había poca comida y bebida, las cortinas nunca se habían lavado, igual que la alfombra del salón. La repisa de la chimenea estaba salpicada de polvos flu que se dejaban caer cada vez que se usaban, y que nunca se recogían.

Los muebles eran viejos y maltratados. Las paredes tenían desconchones, telas de araña, manchas que nunca se irían.

Para alguien acostumbrado a alfombras persas, visillos de seda, sofás de terciopelo y candelabros de plata, aquella pocilga daba asco y náuseas. Pero para Bellatrix, que sabía que no podía esperar mucho más de unas criaturas bárbaras y traidoras, no era una gran sorpresa.

De hecho, le sorprendió que hubiera una cama para cada uno.

El plan de turnos de la pared del salón trajo su atención, y estuvo mucho tiempo mirándolo, atentamente, intentando descifrarlo. Afortunadamente para ellos y por desgracia para ella, habían refinado la seguridad. El propio Peter se había quedado asombrado de su calidad, como muy bien afirmaba cuando miraba el mapa del Merodeador; y es que habían aplicado el mismo hechizo, y el plan de turnos parecía en blanco si no se miraba con los ojos adecuados.

Bellatrix frunció los labios, emitiendo un sonido agudo de desaprobación.

Había revuelto toda la casa, abierto todos los armarios y cajones, destrozado los sofás y los colchones, buscando algo que le indicara el paradero de los Potter. No había encontrado nada.

Entonces, un sonido llegó a sus oídos: el rumor de la ducha.

Sonrió para sus adentros, pues ya creía que iba a irse con las manos vacías, al no encontrar nadie en la casa.

Se acercó con sigilo al baño, midiendo sus pasos, la varita en alto, dispuesta a atacar al inquilino.

Abrió la puerta del baño, y el vapor del agua caliente la aturdió. Todavía sorprendida, distinguió una figura a través de la cortina de la ducha, bajita y regordeta.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó de satisfacción.

Peter Pettigrew, ajeno a la intrusión, siguió con su ducha con tranquilidad, hasta que súbitamente alguien descorrió la cortina y se encontró acorralado contra la pared, con una varita clavada en su cuello, provocándole un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo, sintiendo la yugular latiendo despacio, como si también ella estuviera asustada.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver la máscara del mortífago que le apuntaba, con una capa negra ricamente decorada, una mano femenina firmemente apuntándole, sin vacilar. Él estaba desnudo, mojado y pegado contra la pared, sin varita ni posibilidad de recuperarla.

El desconocido le apretó aún más el cuello, y gimió. Pudo ver un brillo diabólico en los ojos de su atacante, y sintió de nuevo el terror frío escurrirle por la nuca, como en sus noches más oscuras.

-¿Dónde está James Potter?-la voz siseaba furiosa. Raspaba como la lija, áspera e irregular. Peter tembló de pies a cabeza, negando en silencio, tiritando de frío y de miedo.

El grifo de la ducha seguía abierto, y el agua caía ruidosamente por su brazo derecho, directa al desagüe. La idea de morir desnucado en su propio baño abrazó la mente de Pettigrew y sintió que se ahogaba. Aspiró a bocanadas agónicas, buscando un aire que creyó no encontrar, hasta que la otra mano del mortífago atenazó su cuello, sin dejar de hacer presión con la varita, e inmediatamente dejó de temblar.

El miedo era tal que no podía ni moverse.

Los pies le fallaban sobre la mojada y resbaladiza superficie de la ducha, sabiendo que si gritaba nadie iba a oírle. Tenía los dedos agarrotados, y a trompicones, asió el brazo del enemigo, intentando quitárselo del cuello. Supo que no podía zafarse en cuanto posó sus manos en el codo de la capa negra. De allí salía un calor inusitado, como si el brazo palpitara por sí solo.

Parpadeó, furioso, con los ojos llenos de agua nublados por la falta de oxígeno y el vapor de la ducha. La sonrisa bajo la máscara negra se ensanchó y los dientes blancos parecieron reírse de él una vez más, cuando volvió a repetir.

-¿Dónde está James Potter, Peter?-el joven quiso llorar, sabiendo que moriría de miedo si aquello duraba un poco más. El desconocido (la desconocida, reconoció a pesar de la situación) le conocía. Sabía su nombre.

-No lo sé-boqueó a duras penas. Los dedos alrededor de su cuello aflojaron, pero no la presión de su varita.

Bellatrix examinó la mirada de Peter. Aquel tipo estaba aterrorizado, estaba claro. No sacaría mucho de él. Chasqueó la lengua, furiosa. Había descubierto que la Orden se escondía toda junta, y que James no vivía allí. Ni su mujer ni su hijo.

Sirius Black, en cambio, sí. Había visto la foto de Regulus entre un montón informe de cosas, y no había podido evitar cogerla. La miró durante un segundo, antes de arrugarla entre sus huesudos dedos, y convertirla en una bola que tiró despectivamente a sus pies.

Ahora, dentro del baño y con el cuello de Peter en las manos, supo que poco más podía sacar de allí. Tenía que encontrar a su primo, fuera como fuese.

Lo que Bellatrix no sabía era que realmente no estaba sola.

Dentro del armario del centro, el resto de la Orden entrenaba en la sala de duelo. Concretamente, Sirius lanzaba cruciatus contra Lupin. Fue en ese momento, cuando el moreno, cansado y sudoroso, se pasó un brazo por la frente y daba un par de palmadas.

-¿Lo dejamos por hoy?-las cabezas se volvieron a mirarle, y la mayoría asintió, aliviada. El animago apoyó la mano en la puerta, y cuando la abrió y salió al salón, supo que algo no iba bien.

Vale que vivieran fatal, y que no tuvieran nada de orden, pero su desorden era ORDENADO. Él sabía, y todos sabían, que todo estaba fuera de su sitio cuando salieron del armario. A pesar de que nunca había nada en su sitio.

-Alguien ha entrado aquí-murmuró Hestia, encogiéndose. Se giraron sobre sí mismos, buscando algo más.

-Quizá no se ha ido-susurró Dedalus Digle. Ephias asintió, aferrando su varita con fuerza.

-Peter ha dicho que iba a ducharse…-dejó caer Remus de pronto.

Emmeline Vance, fue la primera en romper el grupo.

-Nunca es tarde para sacar la basura-espetó con sorna, varita en alto, hacia la cocina. Varios la siguieron.

Sirius, Remus y el resto se dirigieron al pasillo.

Black abrió la puerta del baño con total impunidad, para encontrarse cara a cara con una máscara negra y una capa del mismo color. La varita que se alzó frente a él realizó un rápido movimiento, y por la voz pudo distinguir a su propia sangre.

Esquivó el ataque soltando una maldición contra las divinidades, y Remus se giró bruscamente, en su ayuda.

Doge volvió de la cocina, a la carrera, gritando que no había nadie más en la casa.

Con un chasquido brutal, Bellatrix Black se desapareció del cuartel general, dejando a Sirius furioso y apretando los dientes.

Peter estaba sentado en el suelo de la ducha, los ojos fijos en ninguna parte, sin sentir el frío que le erizaba todos los poros de su cuerpo, el agua, ahora helada, aún cayéndole sobre la cara. Sentía una presión opaca y sorda sujetándole el cuello, y unos dedos crispados atenazándole las venas.

La oscuridad frente a él, sonriéndole seductora.

El brillo de la muerte en los ojos de una mujer.

* * *

Ninguna llamada augura nada bueno en la madrugada.

Ésta sería la versión para todos los públicos de los pensamientos de Vernon cuando, a las tres de la mañana del primer domingo de noviembre de 1980, sonó el teléfono.

Bajó las escaleras agarrado al pasamanos, emitiendo sonidos guturales que hubieran pasado por balidos animales, y que probablemente querían significar que más valiera que Dudley no despertara con el ruido.

Ni con la luz. Porque Vernon había encendido la luz del pasillo, la luz de las escaleras, y dio la luz del pasillo de la planta inferior, antes de poder accionar el interruptor de la del salón. Afortunadamente para su hijo, las escaleras estaban recubiertas de una alfombra mullida y nueva, que amortiguaba el sonido de las pisadas de su padre al dejar caer libremente todo su peso sobre cada pie al descender.

El aspecto de Vernon en aquella época no era muy diferente al que ofrecería años más tarde cuando echara a su sobrino Harry, una noche del verano de 1993. Era alto, de perímetro aparatosamente circular y flácido, colgante, y un espeso bigote bajo la nariz. Tenía más pelo, y quizá más oscuro, pero lo cierto es que la mayor parte de las canas se debió a la existencia de un cuarto habitante de Privet Drive, número cuatro, en la alacena bajo las escaleras.

Poco sabía él del poco tiempo que quedaba para ese momento.

Esa noche de noviembre, y con todas las luces que encontró a su paso encendidas, alegando que la energía estaba para consumirla, descolgó el teléfono.

El salón de su casa tenía ese aire antiguo, con muebles recargados, tapicerías de flores, cuadros de su madre y su hijo, de su hermana y sus perros. Los juguetes de Dudley estaban desordenando ordenadamente el encanto de la habitación, puesto que Petunia los había guardado ceremoniosamente antes de irse a la cama, en lugar de dejarlos esparcidos como haría cualquier otra madre.

El mantel de puntilla blanca de la mesa del comedor permanecía intacto bajo la maceta verde perfectamente regada, y ni siquiera se arrugó cuando Vernon apoyó la manaza sobre él, dejando reposar su peso en ella.

Le habló una voz desconocida, de mujer, que quizá debido a la hora, o al tema, intuía que lo mejor era comenzar en plan disculpa-defensa, en lugar de ofensa-ataque.

-¿Señor Dursley?

Vernon abrió las aletas de la nariz, molesto. Claro que soy yo. Si estás llamando a mi casa, será porque soy yo. El bigote se amoldó a la nueva posición, y emitió un gruñido de asentimiento, incapaz aún de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Llamo desde la Residencia de ancianos de…

Alarma.

Vernon despertó. Así, de pronto, su mente se iluminó como se habían iluminado las habitaciones a su paso.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, Lily Potter despertó sobresaltada, envuelta en sudor.

Botó sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad, intentando ubicarse. Se destapó, pues tenía muchísimo calor. A su lado, James dormía. Agudizó el oído, buscando aquello que hubiera entorpecido sus sueños. Finalmente, se levantó, descalza, rumbo a la habitación del final del pasillo.

Una lámpara que proyectaba imágenes en el techo iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto de Harry. El niño permanecía en la cuna, dormido, completamente ajeno al desasosiego de su madre.

De pronto, en medio de la noche, unos golpes fuertes llamaron a la puerta. Lily se volvió, asustada. Ahora era terror lo que sentía. Esperó, aguantando la respiración, pero los golpes no cesaron.

Se inclinó sobre la cuna y tomó a Harry con cuidado. En el pasillo se topó con James, que venía, varita en mano, completamente despierto.

-¡¡No bajes!!-ordenó en tono inflexible. Lily abrazó a Harry, aún dormido, sabiendo que James también tenía miedo. A oscuras, Potter descendió los escalones, volviendo la cabeza de cuando en cuando, para vigilar a Lily y a su hijo, que permanecían arriba.

Una nueva tanda de golpes apuñaló la puerta y James frunció el ceño, extrañado. Voldemort no llamaría a la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

-¡¡JAMES!!.¿¿Quieres hacer el favor de abrir la puerta de una maldita vez??-gritó alguien al otro lado.

-¿Sirius?-James bajó corriendo los últimos escalones, y Lily suspiró, comenzando ella también a descender. Su marido abrió la puerta, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sirius estaba en el umbral, el ceño fruncido, los dientes y los puños apretados.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Antes de que James pudiera terminar su pregunta, Sirius dio dos pasos dentro de la casa, dirigiendo tan sólo una mirada a Lily.

-El cuartel no es seguro-la pelirroja ahogó un grito, y James cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¿Cómo dices?-Sirius los miró alternativamente, antes de desplomarse en el sofá. Lily se sentó a su lado, y Harry despertó. Miró a Black, con una mirada de reproche, enfadado por aquella visita sorpresa. Sirius le sonrió, y le sacó la lengua, sin abandonar la actitud desolada y contrariada.

-Bellatrix ha estado allí-confesó.

James se hundió en el sofá junto a él.

-Supongo que os buscaba a vosotros. Estábamos todos en el armario de duelo, y al salir, todo estaba revuelto. No falta nada de la casa, y los archivos siguen intactos-le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de agradecimiento, y continuó.-Pero no podemos volver allí. Seríamos una merienda estupenda para Voldemort.

James cerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé. Nos hemos dispersado tras abandonar la casa. Creo que Emmeline y Hestia iban a casa de Amelia, y tal vez Diggle fuera ver a Amos Diggory, pero el resto ha dicho que se buscaría la vida por ahí.

-¿Y Remus y Peter?

-Peter ha vuelto con su madre. Remus no sé dónde está-concluyó.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?-masculló Lily, indignada.

-No lo sé, en serio-tartamudeó, dando a entender que todo había sido muy confuso.-Todos estábamos buscando algo que faltara, algo _importante_, y después hemos salido despavoridos. Supongo que estará en la casa de sus padres, pero no tengo ni idea.-se pasó la mano por el pelo, callando una vez más.

-Canuto…sé que estás pensando en algo que no te atreves a contarme-amenazó James. Sirius le miró, casi disculpándose. Volvió a mirar a Lily y a Harry y bajó la voz.

-Creo que tenemos un traidor-James cerró los ojos, muy despacio, para perder la noción de la realidad.

-¿_Crees_?-aventuró Lily, con voz débil y rota. Tragó saliva, apretando a Harry contra su pecho.

-Creo que alguien tuvo que dar nuestra posición, o de lo contrario no nos habrían encontrado. Creo que están más cerca de lo que pensamos- Apoyó una mano en el hombro de James y lo apretó.- No soy el guardián secreto, lo sé, pero puede ser que ellos sí lo crean.

La chica asintió.

-Desechamos la posibilidad de que fueras tú nuestro guardián por eso mismo, Sirius-él no pareció molesto.-Es demasiado evidente.

-He estado pensando, según venía hacia aquí, que tal vez lo mejor sea que piensen que lo soy.- James parpadeó, confundido.-Así el verdadero guardián no estará sometido a tanta vigilancia, o sospecharán menos del resto.

Lily cayó, con los labios apretados. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Harry, intentando descifrar su expresión.

-Sirius, es mucha responsabilidad…

-Me da igual.-cogió a Harry en brazos, el niño le agarró los dos lados de la cara, como si tirando de la piel pudiera arrancarle una sonrisa.-No pienso permitir que ese estúpido se lleve a MI Harry.

* * *

Permaneció a oscuras, tumbado en el suelo de aquella habitación, durante mucho tiempo. En realidad, no sabía ni siquiera si realmente estaba allí.

Pasada la confusión (quería creer que _realmente_ la confusión había pasado), todos habían echado a correr en todas direcciones, y las cosas se volvieron de pronto muy difusas. Había oído a Emmeline gritarle a Hestia algo incoherente mientras él mismo hacía un rápido movimiento de varita y todas sus cosas se guardaban en su baúl.

Salió de casa empujado por Doge, y a lo que quiso darse cuenta, no había polvos flu, y Sirius había desaparecido. Dudó si quedarse o marcharse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Peter seguía dentro.

Lo encontró sentado en su cama, mirando a ninguna parte.

-¿Peter?-lo empujó con poca delicadeza.-Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto ya no es seguro.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada gélida y Remus parpadeó, confundido.

-¡Escúchame! Volverán a matarnos, Peter, y no lo contaremos-tiró de él hacia arriba, levantándolo.

-¿Y los demás?-la voz de Pettigrew era distante.-¿Están muertos?

-¿Muertos? Oh, no, amigo, no lo están pero nosotros sí lo estaremos como no te des prisa…-cogió un petate y tiró dentro un par de jerséis y dos capas.-Te vas a casa de tu madre¿de acuerdo? Y no te muevas de ahí hasta que no haya pasado el peligro¿me oyes?-le sujetó la cara con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle-¿¿Me estás oyendo??

Peter parpadeó, asintiendo. Cogió su escaso equipaje, y tras dirigirle una última mirada a Remus, salió corriendo de la casa.

El licántropo apenas sí pudo darse cuenta de que la chimenea estaba llena de fotos de seres queridos cuando oyó un _crack_ en el cuarto de las chicas. Corrió hacia el salón al escuchar una segunda aparición, probablemente en el mismo sitio. Con un golpe de varita, las fotos volaron, con sus respectivos marcos, dentro del baúl de Lupin, mientras un tercer _crack_ le amenazaba desde la cocina.

La figura de Alastor surgió de la chimenea, mirándole con una expresión de absoluto terror.

-Fenwick acaba de mandarme un patronus-dijo con la voz extrañamente tomada-Escóndete y no saques la cabeza por nada del mundo, Remus.

El chico lo miró, sin comprender. Alastor lo cogió del brazo y lo arrojó contra la chimenea.

-¡¡No!!-gritó al ver la mano del auror dirigirse a un puñado de polvos flu que quedaban esparcido sobre la repisa. Entonces, a la espalda de Ojoloco, desde el pasillo, tres encapuchados alzaron sus varitas contra él.

-¡Tienes que vivir, Remus Lupin, para asegurarte de que el desgraciado que me dejó sin ojo no vea el final de esta guerra!-lanzó los polvos contra la chimenea, y Remus dejó de ver.

Cayó de bruces contra el suelo encerado del salón de la casa de sus padres, y permaneció tumbado bocabajo durante un largo rato. No quería alzar la cabeza y encontrarse solo. A pocos centímetros de él, había una carta.

_"Acabo de informar a Sirius de que estoy a salvo. Si la lechuza regresa, es que tú también._

_Gracias,_

_Peter."_

Remus dejó caer la mano, derrotado.

Tal vez debería ponerse en pie y lanzarse contra la chimenea para luchar con Ojoloco, pero sabía de sobras que en la casa no había polvos flu y que él mismo impidió que nadie pudiera aparecerse o desaparecerse allí dentro.

Deseó que Sirius estuviera a salvo, y que James y Lily no tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias de la intrusión en el cuartel general.

* * *

-No he conseguido contactar con Fenwick otra vez-dijo Alastor, acariciando el mango de su bastón. Apoyó la barbilla en él y clavó sus ojos en Dumbledore. El director se había quitado las gafas y mantenía la frente apoyada en las manos.-Envió un patronus advirtiéndome, pero luego regresó. Apareció en el momento menos oportuno, en el sitio menos oportuno… se lo llevaron…

Dumbledore alzó la cabeza y retiró las manos. Se pasó la mano izquierda por las cejas y volvió a ponerse las gafas. Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Albus hablara de nuevo, tras más de una hora escuchando al auror.

-¿Crees que se tomaron pocas precauciones?

-No, no lo creo. Creo que son más listos de lo que pensamos, o que nos tenían controlados. –se puso en pie y dio dos pasos hacia la ventana, cojeando. La cara hondeaba nuevas heridas, frescas de aquella noche, y sin curar. No había ido a San Mungo y había rehusado los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey que el director le había ofrecido.

El día había amanecido en toda Gran Bretaña, y Ojoloco deseaba que todos los miembros de la Orden hubieran podido verlo.

-Creo que tengo que contarte algo, Alastor-susurró el director. El auror se volvió a él, con gesto enfadado.

-Oh, ya lo creo, Albus. Se te olvidó comentarme que tienes a uno de ellos dentro del colegio… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso?-golpeó la mano con el puño y Dumbledore ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Severus es de mi confianza.

-Pero no de la nuestra-masculló el otro.

-Está aquí porque yo se lo pedí, y mantengo que nos será fiel-respondió el anciano obviando el tono ácido de su amigo.-Y creo que puede resultarnos útil.-se puso en pie, mientras cogía la capa que colgaba de la silla.-Vamos ahora mismo a ver qué puede averiguarnos¿estás de acuerdo, Alastor?

El auror le dirigió una mirada con su ojo mágico que dejaba pocas dudas sobre sus "acuerdos", pero le siguió rumbo a las mazmorras.

Snape estaba en su cuarto, casi a punto de salir hacia sus clases, cuando ambos hombres se presentaron en su puerta. Miró a Dumbledore gélidamente, y a Alastor casi con repulsión.

-Severus, creo que tenemos que hablar-comenzó el director, e hizo una señal al interior de la habitación-¿Te importa que pasemos un momento?

Contrariado, Snape se retiró de la puerta, y los otros dos entraron.

-Supongo que estás al corriente de lo sucedido esta noche-tras sus cortinas de pelo grasiento, Severus afirmó con poca convicción.

-¡Entonces eres uno de ellos!-exclamó Alastor. Dumbledore le pidió silencio con la mirada, y se volvió al profesor de pociones.

-Tenemos un desaparecido…

-Fenwick-respondió Severus. Alastor alzó una ceja.-Está muerto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-rugió el auror, aproximándose en actitud de amenaza. Snape dio un paso atrás, sin miedo.

-Porque siempre estoy al corriente de esas cosas-dijo burlón.

-Queremos el cadáver-replicó Ojoloco. El nuevo profesor parpadeó, como si no lo entendiera. Moody se acercó aún más-Quiero el CADAVER. Si realmente está muerto, habrá uno¿no?. Dime dónde.

-¿Significa eso que si te digo dónde está ese cadáver confiarás en mí?-preguntó en tono socarrón, dudándolo infinitamente.

-Significa que tendrás el beneficio de la duda, nada más. Siempre serás un mortífago para mí, Snape. Siempre-enseñó los dientes y Snape entrecerró los ojos, defensivo.

-Dame veinticuatro horas.

-Los chicos no tienen ese tiempo. Quiero el cadáver _ahora_-replicó.

-Pues da la casualidad de que yo no tengo ese cadáver, así que ahora no podrá ser.

-Tendrás esas veinticuatro horas, Severus. Mañana por la mañana, antes del desayuno, Alastor volverá a hablar contigo-intervino Dumbledore con calma. Moody lo miró con rabia, contrariado por aquella desacreditación, y apretando los dientes, dirigió una última mirada al dormitorio de Snape y abandonó el castillo cojeando a grandes zancadas.

* * *

-¿Dudas de alguien en concreto o es solo una paranoia?-preguntó James mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, junto a Sirius. Lily no estaba.

-No lo sé, James. Quizá solo sean imaginaciones mías, o quizá no. Tal vez tengamos un vendido, o algo así. O quizá nos han puesto algún tipo de encantamiento a la casa, o nos han seguido…-cabeceó, agobiado.- La verdad es que no lo sé.

-No podemos hacer una acusación de ese calibre así a la ligera, lo sabes.-James bebió su desayuno con calma, pensando en las palabras de su amigo.-Se nos echarían encima, y no estamos como para andar desconfiando los unos de los otros. Necesitamos estar unidos, o perderemos la guerra.

-Vamos a perderla de todas maneras…-replicó Black

-No digas tonterías, Sirius-dijo la voz de Lily desde el salón. Llegó con Harry en brazos, para colocárselo a su amigo sobre las rodillas y desayunar ella también.-No vamos a perder, ya lo verás. Algún día, alguien derrotará a Voldemort, y todos seremos libres.

Sirius soltó un resoplido, y se encogió de hombros.

-Seamos realistas, Lily: falta mucho para ese día. Voldemort sabe muchas cosas que nosotros no, y tiene gente con sentimientos que nosotros no tenemos-razonó Sirius. Harry dio una palmada en la mesa, con fuerza. Su padrino lo miró un momento, antes de volverse al calendario.-¿El bautizo no era hoy?

James puso los ojos en blanco.

Todos lo habían olvidado.

* * *

Era difícil explicar cómo se había sentido.

De alguna manera, creía que el responsable directo era él. La pregunta era ¿por qué?. Él había estado en la casa, como todos los demás, y estaba completamente convencido de que no le había revelado a nadie la localización del Cuartel. Entonces¿a qué venían esos súbitos remordimientos?. Se preguntaba si los demás se sentirían así, como si hubieran fallado _entre todos._

Peter lo dudaba.

No veía a Sirius "creyéndose" el punto débil del grupo. No por orgullo, sino porque era IMPOSIBLE. Quizá es que él tenía poca autoestima y en seguida cargaba con los remordimientos…

O quizá no.

Tal vez sí tenía más culpa que el resto.

Sabía que estaba directamente relacionado con aquella vez que Voldemort entró en su mente y la _toquiteó_ a su antojo. Entonces, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se dobló por la cintura, gimiendo de sorpresa.

Era real.

Aquellos malditos sueños no eran sueños, ni pesadillas, ni ilusiones.

Eran realidades.

Estaba dejando a Voldemort entrar en su mente cada vez que lo intentaba, sin oponer resistencia. ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Recordó todo lo que el Lord había visto aquella vez. Ahora lo comprendía.

Voldemort había visto más cosas de las que podía ver con una sola incursión en su mente. Los sueños no tenían nada que ver, solo era el terror que aquello le había producido.

Lo curioso es que solo lo había usado _ahora_, y nunca antes.

Tenía que ser por Harry. Ese malnacido estaba buscando a Harry y se había puesto en marcha. Peter tembló de pies a cabeza. Él era el guardián secreto¡Por Merlín!. ¡¡Él era el eslabón débil de la cadena!!

Se sentó en la cama, recordando el brillo de odio en los ojos de la mortífaga que lo había atacado en la ducha. Estaba convencido de que era Bellatrix, y eso le daba más miedo aún si cabe. Aquella tipa no tenía ningún tipo de empatía y, por tanto, no dudaría en desollarle vivo.

Peter no quería morir.

No quería morir dolorosamente como seguramente habrían muerto sus compañeros caídos. No quería morir como un traidor, tampoco.

La decisión era difícil.

Él había estado solo frente a Bellatrix, y no había tenido miedo. Bueno sí, pero había estado solo, y eso contaba como acto valiente.

Quizá en realidad no fuera valiente. Pero entonces¿por qué era Gryffindor?. Él era como Sirius, como James y como los demás… ¿no?

Ahora dudaba.

Inspiró varias veces, intentando poner en orden el caos de pensamientos que se le agolpaban en la cabeza, impidiendo centrarse en uno en concreto.

Solo sabía que tenía miedo, y que no quería morir.

Eso lo último.

Se levantó, sin darse cuenta de que había tomado una decisión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una lechuza dejó un paquete para Lucius Malfoy en la puerta principal de su mansión. Cuando Dobby, el elfo doméstico que había pertenecido a Abraxas y que ahora servía a Lucius lo encontró, lo llevó directamente al estudio, para entregárselo a su señor.

Malfoy lo miró con suficiencia, pues estaba avisado de que aquel paquete iba a llegar. Lo abrió con interés, emocionado con el privilegio de tenerlo en su posesión, y disfrutó recreando una escena en la que Bellatrix Lestrange moría de la envidia.

El paquete contenía un libro negro de páginas amarillentas.

Lo abrió, y lo encontró vacío. A pesar de todo, lo acarició como si fuera un gran tesoro, y lo sumergió en una de sus estanterías, allí donde sólo él pudiera encontrarlo. Sonrió satisfecho, y se dirigió a desayunar, ignorando todos los acontecimientos que se estaban desencadenando lejos de allí…

También antes del desayuno, Snape sintió toques en la puerta de su habitación. Abrió con poca gana, y encontró a Alastor Moody mirándole fijamente a través de su ojo mágico.

El encuentro fue breve. Se miraron solo unos instantes, hasta que Severus escupió, antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices:

-Cementerio de Salisbury, detrás de la tapia del fondo.

Kingsley no le dejó ir solo.

Ambos aurores fueron hasta allí, vigilándose las espaldas, en _alerta permanente._

No tenían muy clara la posición del resto de la Orden, puesto que habían recibido patronus informando de que estaban vivos, pero nada más.

Caminaron en silencio entre las lápidas, con una llovizna incesante. El día era gris, como si supiera qué les aguardaba. La tapia del fondo estaba semiderruida, y había huellas de pisadas y ramas rotas y caídas en los primeros árboles, símbolo inequívoco de una lucha.

Kingsley se detuvo con los ojos fijos en un punto entre la hierba, bloqueado. Ojoloco iba detrás, rebuscando con el bastón.

-Maldito sea el bastardo de Snape, como nos haya mentido y esto sea una trampa…-mascullaba sin descanso, maldiciendo las cortinas grasientas de Severus. Chocó contra su compañero, y lo miró como si no le conociera.-¿Qué diablos…?

-No nos ha mentido-respondió Shacklebolt interrumpiendo sus quejas-Ahí está.

Apuntó con la barbilla a un lugar perdido entre la hierba, casi a sus pies, y Alastor retrocedió, súbitamente impresionado. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, y conocido diversas formas de tortura. Él mismo había perdido una pierna y un ojo, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría que reconocer a Benji Fenwick por su sonrisa torcida, esculpida sobre una calavera sin piel, que le dirigía una mirada satánica a través de dos ojos sangrantes, que caían de un cráneo sin cuerpo.

* * *

_Notas: bueno, espero que hayáis soportado este capítulo, porque creo que es un poco… denso._

_Voy por partes, como ya he dicho más arriba, pues tengo muchas cosas que explicar._

_A ver, sé que esta no es la versión oficial, y que hay hechos que no coinciden con los datos que ha ido dando JKR, pero es un fic, y es mi versión, porque hay cosas que no me gustaron, y otras que no entiendo. Me explico._

_El canon dice que la profecía se formuló antes de Julio de 1980. Snape la oye y se la cuenta a Voldermort:_

_Primera opción: dado que es mortífago, corre a contárselo en un plazo no superior a tres días (por ejemplo). Ahora bien, Voldemort se empeña en que es Harry¿no?, y se lo cuenta a Snape. Y Snape se lo cuenta a Dumbledore "visiblemente arrepentido", (tal y como él mismo le cuenta a Harry en HP6… me parece. Cuando Harry descubre que el delator fue él, que se enfada mucho). Los Potter se esconden. Seguimos en 1980 y el canon dice que Peter fue traidor durante un año. Luego, si Voldemort piensa que el niño es Harry¿no sería más lógico que hubiera sonsacado la información de dónde estaban **ANTES **del 31 de Octubre de **1981**? Lo oficial dice que los Potter usaron el fidelius en el último momento… ¿¿Cómo se protegieron hasta entonces??. ¿¿No lo hicieron??. ¿¿¿¿ Y NO LOS ENCONTRARON???? No lo entiendo…._

_Segunda opción: Snape, en un arranque de lo-que-sea-que-le-dio, **NO** se lo cuenta a Voldemort inmediatamente: Espera. ¿Cuánto? Pues no sé, un año. Mientras, Peter es agente doble (como dice el canon). Cuando a Snape se le hinchan las narices de guardar el secreto, se lo cuenta y Voldemort se enfada, coge a Peter de las solapas y le dice oye majo, desembucha. Peter canta como un canario y Voldemort se los carga (previamente, Snape habla con Dumbledore "arrepentido" y se realiza el Fidelius, con la mala pata de que cogen al único que no deberían haber cogido)._

_En medio de todo esto, resulta que Sirius desconfía de Remus y no sabemos por qué. No sé vosotros, pero no me cuadran ninguna de las dos. Me parece que un año sin contárselo a LV es MUCHO tiempo, y que Peter tampoco aguantaría un año siendo ESPÍA. Si habéis leído el DH os cuadrará menos todavía (o a mí al menos me terminó de descarajar).Y no, ni el comentario ni el capítulo contienen spoilers._

_Por eso he cogido un poco la vía del medio y mi propia versión y esto es lo que os planteo: Snape corre a contárselo a su amo **para salvar su pellejo**, pero luego se arrepiente y acude a Dumbledore. El ancianito, muy tierno él, propone un fidelius, y ellos piensan en Peter, porque llama menos la atención. Sirius se ofrece a ir por ahí como si fuera él para que sea a por él a por quien vayan. Mientras, Voldemort se dedica a **corroer** a Peter, hasta que acaba sucumbiendo. Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora ya lo iremos viendo, pero el planteamiento es éste. Espero que os cuadre medianamente, o que al menos no os haga odiarme!_

_Por cierto, Voldemort no entra en la mente de Peter cuando está durmiendo ni nada por el estilo. No es el tipo de incursión que realiza con Harry en HP6. Simplemente, Peter **se lo ha** **dejado** **ver**, aquella vez que Voldemort usa legeremancia contra él. Peter lo que tiene son pesadillas. Ya lo dijo en su momento: es el Gryffindor más cobarde de la historia de Hogwarts._

_Seguimos con el capítulo… Lucius recibe un paquete de su amo, el diario de Tom Ryddle. Como no sabe lo que es (solo sabe que es valioso), se lo guarda, y se olvida de él (de momento)._

_Bellatrix ha descubierto el cuartel general… mmm… pues como es una chica muy lista, ata cabos y los descubre¿Cómo? Pues colabora Tommy, por supuesto, que como es un cotilla y ha entrado en la mente de Peter (y en la de James, que no se nos olvide eso), lo ha visto. ¿Por qué no lo usa hasta ahora? Pues porque Voldemort es humano y porque antes estaba ocupado con sus horrocruxes. La incursión en el cuartel es para sacarlos del agujero y dispersarlos, y para que se siembre la duda de si hay un traidor. Peter está con mamá, Remus en su casa de soltero y Sirius con los Potter. El resto por ahí estará._

_Por cierto, algo que llevaba tiempo teniendo que deciros: Bellatrix y Sirus no se vieron desde 1975 hasta que él entró en Azkaban (¿¿él entró después que ella?? Merlín, eso tengo que saberlo!! xDD). Es decir, pasaron unos 6 años sin verse; he aquí otra cosa que no me encaja. En medio de una guerra, dos de los activistas más activos de bandos contrarios pasan SEIS años sin verse… ¿no es un poco exagerado? Teniendo en cuenta que se supone que Sirius es nombrado "públicamente" guardián secreto (vamos, que fue lo que hicieron creer)¿¿Cómo es que no se vieran ni una sola vez antes de la cárcel??. ¿No os parece demasiado tiempo?._

_Muerte de Fenwick. Lo siento de nuevo, pero la que dijo que solo habían encontrado pedazos de su cuerpo fue JKR._

_Dumbledore empieza a defender la lealtad de Snape y la orden no parece estar muy convencida (de momento, solo lo sabe Ojoloco, pero tiempo al tiempo)._

_Ajajá, último detalle¿Qué decía la llamada para Vernon? Eso al siguiente, que este es un poco pesado._

_Por cierto, sigo manteniendo una duda que no consigo resolver en ninguna parte: La orden sabía de la existencia de la profecía **ANTES** de la caída de Voldy? (¿Los Potter llegaron a saberlo??). Es que no lo sé…_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en serio!!!_

_Si te ha gustado, o no te ha gustado, puedes manifestarlo igualmente!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	18. Escapar

_Holas de nuevo!! Sábado otra vez. Espero que la semana os haya ido bien a todos!. Aunque he tenido puente he preferido respetar mi horario (soy maniática, lo sé) y publicar hoy. Muchas gracias a **GreyLady, Thaly, Cami, Sig, fenixplateado, Lunática Tonks **y** Saiyuri11**. Gracias a toda/os!_

_**GreyLady**: hola guapa!! Opino igual que tú con respecto a Peter; creo que le costó tomar esa decisión, y que a pesar de todo, no es un cobarde. El lado oscuro de la fuerza es peligroso, no hay que olvidarlo!. La información que he ido recopilando a veces me ayuda y otras no, así que cuando estoy un poco perdida tiro por la tangente e improviso xDD. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que llegues abajo sana y salva!! Juju…._

_**Cami:** Saludos!!! Me halaga tu comentario, aunque no sé si JKR lo vería posible: para ella dejarlo todo en misterio supone que nosotros estemos carcomiendo y pensando en qué-pasó-que-no-nos-contaste durante mucho muuucho tiempo!. Gracias por pasarte y un besazo!_

_**Fenixplateado:** holas!!!me alegra que te guste esta versión, a pesar de todos los desajustes que tiene (lo de que Bella y Sirius no se vieran, las fechas de nacimiento de las hermanas Black, etc, etc, etc). Tengo unos lectores muy observadores, así que intento que más o menos todos le veáis coherencia al resultado. Muchísimas gracias por toda la información que me estas aportando a mí y a este fic y por pasarte a leer y comentar!!_

_Quería deciros a todos que agradezco muchísimo la información que me facilitáis, porque no todos los datos los conoce todo el mundo, aunque busques en lugares de referencia (como el diccionario, o foros, o cosas así). Sin vosotros, este fic (y en realidad el fandom en general) no sería posible. Este por vosotros, que estáis ahí leyendo y haciéndolo realidad. Un beso enorme!!!!!_

_Este capítulo es un poco más ligero que el anterior, en el que pasaron muchas cosas así un poco de pronto. Entramos en la recta final y aunque no le he puesto fecha de fin, supongo que no acabará antes de que acabe el año. Mis exámenes empiezan el 16 de Enero, así que dedicaré las fiestas navideñas a estudiar y terminar los proyectos que tengo que entregar antes. Espero haber podido adelantar el fic para publicar regularmente, pero si me veo hasta arriba y no avanzo, tendré que retrasar las actualizaciones. Espero que lo comprendáis._

_Con respecto al capítulo de nuevo, pasan pocas cosas "grandes", pero hay otras de las que sí quería hablar y que no son tan relevantes. Los grandes acontecimientos ya han sucedido en su mayoría: la profecía, el fidelius, el nacimiento de Harry… ahora quedan cabos sueltos de la historia en sí y plantear hechos que sucederán más adelante en los libros. Algunos de estos detalles van disfrazados, así que nadie se preocupe porque no voy a destapar el secreto mejor guardado del DH. Música para hoy: **Escapar**, de Moby (versión con Amaral, no tengo muy claro por qué).

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: Escapar**

-Fenwick está muerto-los dedos de Emmeline se cerraron en torno al pergamino, arrugándolo hasta reducirlo a un jirón de papel amarillo y quebradizo. Escuchó un golpe a su espalda y el sonido característico de la porcelana al deshacerse en millones de fragmentos. La taza blanca que Amelia llevaba en las manos se había escurrido, impactando contra el suelo, y ahora permanecía rota a sus pies. La chica miraba a Emmeline, a su espalda más bien, como si viera a través de ella, o como si realmente no estuviera allí.

Cualquier noticia de esa índole le traía de golpe y con fuerza el recuerdo de su hermano.

Edgar, que permanecía en su memoria a fuego y con sangre. Edgar, que luchó defendiendo a sus hijos. El corazón se le paró, una vez más, para recordar la mueca de su hermano tirado en la alfombra de su propia casa, y el horror en los ojos de sus sobrinos.

La carta también cayó al suelo, arrugada, y Emmeline giró sobre sí misma para mirar a su amiga. Sus ojos despuntaban lágrimas cristalinas, que no salieron.

Entonces, Hestia entró en la cocina, llevando ella también una nota en la mano. Se miraron las tres apenas un segundo, antes de que Amelia, todavía recordando la muerte de su hermano, rompiera a llorar mientras recogía los trozos de la taza. Hestia tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos, tanteando una silla donde sentarse.

Fenwick no tenía cuerpo. Eso era lo que decía Ojoloco. De momento, sólo había un cráneo y una mano. No había varita, no había nada. Sintió una náusea pulsante en su boca y se llevó las manos a los labios, antes de salir de nuevo de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Emmeline permaneció quieta, mirando a su amiga arrodillada en el suelo de la cocina, limpiando el café que se había vertido.

-Esto no acabará nunca¿verdad?-preguntó su voz desde el suelo. Tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando las baldosas, y por la voz, Vance supo que lloraba de miedo. La mano se le detuvo cuando intentó coger el asa rota, y permaneció en cuclillas, hasta que las rodillas le fallaron y cayó sentada, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Se escucharon las arcadas de Hestia al otro lado de la pared, y Emmeline apretó los puños.

-Acabará cuando todos estemos muertos, Amelia-masculló con decisión, antes de agacharse ella misma a recoger los esparcidos trozos del tazón de porcelana.

* * *

Lily rasgó el sobre que llevaba la carta de Ojoloco, también en la cocina de su casa. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa de madera, mientras leía ávidamente el contenido. Arrugó el ceño y emitió un aullido de sorpresa, antes de apretar la carta entre las manos y parpadear de incredulidad. 

Las manos se le quedaron súbitamente frías, y sintió los dedos congelados. La puerta de la casa se abrió, y James y Sirius entraron llevando una bolsa del supermercado del pueblo cada uno. Harry estaba sentado en su hamaca del salón, dormitando silenciosamente.

La pelirroja alzó la vista hacia los recién llegados, y les tendió la carta de Ojoloco. James la recogió sin soltar la bolsa de la mano derecha, con gesto interrogante.

-Fenwick-repuso ella. Sirius se acercó a James, para leer por encima de su hombro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero mantuvo la entereza de no manifestarlo.

-Tendríamos que convocar una reunión-sugirió.

-¿Dónde?-replicó James, doblando la carta en cuatro partes. La dejó sobre la encimera, mientras guardaba la botella de leche.

-Aquí desde luego que no.-respondió su amigo. Lily frunció los labios, frustrada.

-En Hogwarts-propuso con poca convicción. Sirius alzó una ceja. Ella continuó-Es el sitio más seguro de todo el mundo mágico. No se atreverían a atacarnos allí, con Dumbledore.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el traidor?-insistió Sirius.

-No sabemos si hay un traidor, Canuto-le amonestó James.-Hace solo dos días que entraron en el cuartel y ya estás perdiendo la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber un traidor, James.-le enseñó los dientes, asqueado.

-¿Y si, simplemente, nos siguieron?-dijo Lily en tono de paz.

-¿Seguirnos?.-Sirius se encogió de hombros.-No son tan listos, Lily. Saben matar, pero lo suyo no es la paciencia. No son tan sutiles.

Lily vació la otra bolsa, negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que te precipitas, Black-murmuró. Sirius no le hizo caso. Tomó un vaso de agua, mirando el calendario.

-Pronto será Navidad-observó. Lily miró en la misma dirección. James no volvió la cabeza, pues se sabía de memoria las fechas.

-Mañana es luna llena, deberíamos buscar a Remus-indicó con voz suave. Sirius asintió.

-Sabes que no me fío de nadie- apuró el vaso y lo dejó bocabajo en el fregadero. Bajo la mirada de Lily, lo colocó en su posición normal, tras secarlo un poco.

-No puedes ir por ahí desconfiando de la gente, Sirius. Si es verdad que nos están traicionando, entonces tenernos que tener cuidado-su amigo frunció aún más el ceño, nada convencido.

-Deja de pensar bien de la gente, Lily, eres demasiado inocente-acusó. Ella le miró fijamente, antes de arrojar el trapo sobre su cabeza.

-Y tú un cabezota, Black.

-Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que alguien es lo que no decía-espetó con doble intención. Lily le miró con furia, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que hablaba de Snape.-No puedes arriesgarte a pensar lo mejor de todo el mundo. Nadie es inocente.

-Eso no te da derecho a ir por la vida como si fueras tú quien tiene la verdad absoluta-le señaló con el dedo, tratando de no alzar la voz.-No pienso desconfiar de nadie hasta que no tenga algo más fiable que tu instinto_"siempre_ _puro_"-hizo alusión al lema de su familia y Sirius entrecerró los ojos. James dio dos pasos hacia ellos, mirándolos con severidad.

-Basta-exigió.-No vamos a acusar a nadie de nada y no vamos a ponernos a discutir. No quiero volver a oíros hablándoos de esa manera¿está claro?-les apuntó con la barbilla y los dos agacharon la cabeza, avergonzados.-Confiaremos en la Orden, y en Dumbledore, y mantendremos la alerta. Esta noche es luna llena. Sirius, busca a Lupin y a Peter. Lily, vete a casa de Alice, o a otro sitio seguro, pero no te quedes aquí sola.-su mujer tragó saliva, asintiendo.-No voy a desconfiar de mis amigos solo porque una mortífaga descerebrada haya decidido hacernos una visita.

Juntó los talones y dio media vuelta, rumbo al comedor, donde Harry acababa de despertar.

* * *

Todos los hospitales son iguales. Tienen colores suaves, pastel, que no llamen mucho la atención. Tienen que parecer agradables, dar sensación de limpieza y de amplitud. Blancos, azules, grises o verdosos. Los rojos crispan mucho, y los colores intensos cansan la vista. 

Preferiblemente, los pasillos son anchos, tanto para el paso de las camas como para la gente. La salidas están bien indicadas, los extintores, los ascensores, las escaleras…

Pero la gente va y viene, a toda prisa. Hay gente que nace y gente que muere. Gente que va a curarse y gente que va para no volver. Gente que llega muerta, gente que sale viva. Gente de visita, con regalos, con bombones, con flores.

No hay niños. Los niños no pueden entrar. Los niños son demasiado inocentes para comprender que la vida es un círculo, y que para mantener el equilibrio hay que pasar por el mundo paralelo. El mundo de los muertos. El más allá. Por eso los niños no pasan de la puerta de la sala de espera, sentados en las sillas de plástico, balanceando las piernas de adelante atrás, como si fueran un péndulo. Hay muchas cosas que mirar, cosas en las que los adultos no se fijan.

Dudley era un niño. Un niño muy pequeño, pequeñísimo. Tanto, que ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba allí. No recordaría haber estado en el hospital público del condado de Surrey en noviembre de 1980. No pasó de la puerta, porque era un niño. Tampoco se pudo sentar en las sillas de plástico, puesto que iba tumbado en un carro, tapado con una manta azul de cuadros. Era la mano de su padre quien movía de vez en cuando el carro para "acunarlo" distraídamente.

En la quinta planta, su mamá entraba en el cuarto de la abuela, donde otras dos mujeres yacían en sendas camas, enchufadas a dos docenas de tubos diferentes.

Petunia solo había tenido miedo dos veces.

La primera, cuando descubrió que Lily no era normal.

La segunda, cuando su padre se desplomó en la puerta de su casa, hendido por un rayo verde que explotó en su pecho, una noche de tormenta, cuando volvía del trabajo. Julio de 1978.

Ahora, Petunia sabía lo que era el terror. Lo sabía, de forma inexplicable. Lo sabía porque su madre estaba postrada en la cama, con un tubo cruzando su labio superior, para adentrarse en la nariz (en la jerga médica, las _gafas de oxígeno_). Otro iba a la mano, al dorso, donde un apósito blanco tapaba el orificio de entrada, y una válvula de tres patillas, de plástico azul, regulaba la entrada de _algo_ que Petunia prefería no saber. En ese mismo brazo, en la parte interior del codo, otra venda blanca cubría la entrada de un tercer tubo, transparente y delgado. Junto a la cama, un soporte de goteros aguantaba dos bolsas. De una, el suero (la bolsa grande y translúcida), de otra, porquerías químicas (la pequeña y transparente, abarrotada de letras y fórmulas).

Para Petunia aquello era terrorífico.

Porque aquella situación tenía una única salida. Y esa salida le daba miedo, porque implicaba que ella se quedaba sola.

Sola en términos de soledad. Sola por dentro. Podía tener marido. Podía tener un hijo.

Pero estaría sola. Porque todo lo que había conocido, habría muerto. Muerto su padre. Muerta su madre. Muerta su hermana, que ella mató para sí misma.

El corazón le palpitó en el pecho, furioso, y quiso llorar. No tenía pasado. Nadie le contaría a Dudley lo que hacía mamá cuando era pequeña. Lo mona que era. La guerra que daba. Nadie le contaría a Vernon esas cosas que NO se le cuentan al marido, o al novio, porque son demasiado vergonzosas. Pero ésas que tu familia le cuenta sólo para sacarte los colores.

Deseó que su padre no hubiera muerto. Deseó que Lily no se hubiera ido. Deseó que su madre no hubiera perdido la memoria.

La memoria…

Recordó que Lily le había arrebatado la memoria a su madre, aquella noche en que papá murió. No es su culpa, se dijo.

No es su culpa, repitió.

Lily está en peligro. Intentó grabarse aquella frase en la mente, apretando los puños. Solo le quedaba una hermana a la que no quería volver a ver.

¿No quería o no podía?

No es mi culpa, mamá. Fue ella la que se alejó.

Le tembló la mandíbula, y se desplomó sobre una silla.

Quería recuperar aquella etapa en que todos eran iguales. Mamá en casa, papá en el trabajo. Y los abuelos contando barbaridades de la guerra. Los abuelos, y los padres, que habían conocido la guerra del 39. Petunia parpadeó, confusa.

Tal vez por eso su madre sí comprendía a Lily. Porque Lily estaba en guerra, y su madre sabía lo que eso significaba. Pero Petunia no. Para Petunia, la guerra era el recuerdo de los abuelos, de cuando su madre era pequeña, y los aviones de lata zumbaban por encima de los tejados, y las bombas estallaban al otro lado del mar.

La guerra de Lily era distinta. No había aviones, no había bombas.

Pero había muertes inocentes. Muertos en la puerta de casa. Muertos que no dejaban rastro. Muertos que no existían, que no salían en los periódicos. Muertos que no tendrían justicia.

Como todas las guerras.

Ésta era la guerra de Lily.

* * *

No todas las cartas traen malas noticias. 

La última carta que llegó de madrugada al valle de Godric había sido la que anunció la muerte de Fenwick. Después se sucedieron otras, por supuesto. Llegaban cartas constantemente. De Alastor, de Dumbledore, de Remus…

La luna llena pasó sin muchos altercados. Lily estuvo dos días en casa con Alice y Frank hasta que James regresó. Los merodeadores empezaban a hacerse mayores, bromeaba Sirius. Ya no era lo mismo que cuando tenían quince años. Las fuerzas empezaban a fallarles.

Remus estuvo especialmente extraño aquella vez. Era como si se sintiera amenazado, o acorralado. Despertó furioso e inquieto por la mañana, y le costó darse cuenta de que realmente era él.

La casa de su madre ejercía sobre Lupin una extraña influencia. Intentaba calmarlo como cuando era niño, susurrándole en silencio, al oído.

Tras los días de convalecencia, cada mochuelo regresó a su olivo. Peter volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de mamá Pettigrew, callado y asustadizo. James y Sirius se escondieron en el valle de Godric.

Sirius solo se había instalado allí temporalmente, pero lo cierto es que no veía el momento de marcharse. Se había acostumbrado a dormir en el cuarto de Harry, y que cuando éste despertaba por las mañanas, le mirara en silencio a través de los barrotes de la cuna, con sus grandes ojos verdes, sin pestañear.

Cuando se acostaba, Sirius lo miraba de reojo, para asegurarse de que estaba allí, como si temiera que al despertar alguien se lo hubiera llevado.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pensaba, andar cuidando de alguien tan pequeño, y tan importante.

Sabía cómo debía estar de caliente la leche, y que ese llanto sin lágrimas con los puños apretados quería decir que le hacía poco caso.

Si lloraba con lágrimas, ya era otro cantar, y entonces se lo dejaba a su padre, porque podía estar llorando mucho rato, y a Sirius le gustaba hacer de padre, pero no era el caso.

Aquella mañana, Sirius se revolvía en sueños. Tenía frío, y no había forma ni humana ni animal de contrarrestarlo. Harry gruñó, molesto.

El animago se volvió, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-No puedo dormir si me miras así de fijamente…-le acusó en voz baja.

Harry arrugó la naricilla redonda, pestañeó dos veces, e impulsándose con el trasero, giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda.

-Ehh-dijo conciliador su padrino-No era para que te pusieras así, enano-se sentó en la cama, esperando. Harry hizo un amago de volver la cabeza, pero nada más.-¿Te has enfadado?

El niño no respondió.

-Eres igual que tu padre-ahora sí, el pequeño giró la cabeza y dándole una patada a los barrotes de la cuna, volvió a su posición anterior, quedando frente a frente con Black. Éste sonrió, sintiendo que se le caía el alma por la sonrisa.-¿ves?. Solo hay que adularos un poquito para que hagáis caso…

Se levantó y lo cogió en brazos, mientras una voz a su espalda soltaba una risita.

-Ni siquiera tiene cinco meses, Canuto –Lily entró en la habitación, mientras observaba la escena, divertida.

-Oh, vamos, es un niño muy inteligente-respondió él. Ella no pudo ocultar una mueca de orgullo, que revelaba su autoría en ese hecho.-Eres una presumida-dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo.

-Y tú un perro pulgoso-replicó ella intentando coger a su hijo.

-Ah, no. Aquí el peque y yo nos vamos solos-lo miró como si buscara su aprobación y el niño le miró con curiosidad. Lily se llevó una mano al pecho, teatralmente ofendida.

-Ya no me quieres, Harry- hizo un mohín infantil y su hijo ignoró su gesto, mordiendo el hombro de Sirius.

-Hace falta más que uno de tus numeritos para ablandarnos, Evans-sugirió el otro, orgulloso de que Harry le hubiera escogido a él-Los Black somos tipos duros.

Lily abrió los ojos, realmente ofendida.

-¿¿Cómo que Black??. ¡Este niño tiene de Black lo que yo de Slytherin!-alzó los brazos al cielo y Harry rió divertido. Sirius le sacó la lengua a la chica y hizo un vago gesto con la mano, como apartándola.

-Déjame pasar, pelirroja. Los hombres tenemos cosas importantes a las que dedicarnos…-alzó la barbilla y salió de la habitación.

Un sonido característico interrumpió su discurso y le dejó quieto en el pasillo.

Lentamente, se volvió hacia Lily, mientras olfateaba el cuerpecillo del niño con aprensión.

-¡Oh!-exclamó con voz fingida.-¡Madre no hay más que una!-le tendió a Lily el cuerpo de su propio hijo y cuando ésta lo recogió, exclamó, como cuando tenía cinco años y encorría a su hermano por toda la casa-¡¡Tú la llevas!!

-¡¡Sirius!!-Lily se quedó atónita mientras su amigo se dirigía a desayunar, escaleras abajo-¡¡Tú también puedes cambiar un pañal!!

-Vamos, Evans, es la ley de la naturaleza: el niño salió de ti y es tuyo. Lo que salga de él también te pertenece. _Au revoire_-alzó la mano izquierda, saludando elegantemente, antes de internarse en la cocina.

-¡Canuto!-le gritó James desde el salón. Cuando Sirius asomó la cabeza, su amigo se abalanzó sobre él, despeinándolo-¡¡Acaba de llegar una carta de la Madriguera!!

Tiró de su pijama para arrastrarlo hacia el pie de las escaleras.

-¡¡LILY!!-llamó. Su mujer se asomó a la barandilla, sorprendida-¡¡¡MOLLY WEASLEY VUELVE A ESTAR EMBARAZADA!!!

* * *

-Es imposible Aparecerse y Desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts-Sirius imitó a la perfección la voz de Minerva Mcgonnagall mientras se limpiaba las botas. 

-Y tiene razón-apuntó James a su lado. Estaban sentados en el porche de los Potter, sacándose brillo a sus zapatos. A su lado, las capas estaban dobladas y dispuestas para el viaje.-Solo que Mcgonnagall nunca supo lo realmente inteligentes que éramos…

-Claro que lo supo, solo que en realidad prefirió ignorarlo-respondió Black. Lily salió en ese momento, con su capa negra mientras se ponía la capucha. Miró a ambos hombres y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué os limpiáis los zapatos _ahora_?

-Queremos estar elegantes para la Señora Norris-repuso Sirius. Se levantó para ponerse la capa y luego se volvió al capazo donde Harry esperaba pacientemente.-Bueno enano, vas a ver Hogwarts por primera vez, intenta no olvidarlo nunca¿de acuerdo?

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Seguro que tú no tienes el mapa?

-Que no, Cornamenta, que no-insistió el otro-Que yo no lo tengo, que Peter se lo dejó la última vez que estuvimos.

James chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

-Pues menuda gracia. Menos mal que tengo una memoria prodigiosa que si no…-Lily le dio un pescozón en lo alto de la cabeza y Sirius cogió a Harry en brazos.

-Lo que tenéis es una suerte que no os la creéis ni vosotros-matizó ella.-Toda la vida haciendo el imbécil por el colegio y nunca os pillaron. No fue debido a vuestro cerebro, sino a la falta de él que tiene Filch.

-¡¡Eh!!No insultes a nuestro profesor favorito, Evans-protestó Sirius.-Gracias a él, pasamos muchas horas juntos¿eh, James?.

James puso una mueca de ensimismamiento, recordando.

-Quizá algún día alguien encuentre el mapa y le sea de la misma ayuda que nos sirvió a nosotros…

-Bueno, ahora en serio-Black dejó de sonreír.-¿Todo controlado?-Lily asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y le plantó un gorrito de lana a Harry.

Los tres adultos cruzaron el jardín y justo antes de abrir la puerta, se Desaparecieron.

Volvieron a Aparecerse con un ruidoso _crack_ en lo que parecía un retrete.

-¡¡Evans!!-exclamó Sirius, enfadado.-¡Un sitio discreto no incluye el servicio de las chicas de Las Tres Escobas!

-No estamos en Las Tres Escobas, Sirius-Lily empujó la puerta con un pie y salió la primera, con Harry en brazos bajo la capa.

Efectivamente, no era la taberna más popular de Hogsmeade, sino la más impopular.

Cabeza de Puerco ya era por aquellos entonces un sitio poco recomendable. El encargado estaba tras la barra del bar, limpiando copas y vasos. Los miró a través del humo que impregnaba el ambiente, sin decir nada.

Los tres amigos salieron del bar, yendo Lily, James y Harry bajo la capa de Invisibilidad.

Sirius paseó solo con tranquilidad por la calle, comprobando que aparentemente no había nadie. Se dirigió a Honeyduckes a paso lento, y entró en la tienda sin mirar por encima del hombro. La puerta quedó abierta hasta que el dueño le exigió que la cerrara, y Sirius la empujó sin miramientos, sabiendo que los Potter ya estaban dentro.

El pasadizo que unía la tienda con Hogwarts acababa en La bruja tuerta, como siempre.

Lily sacó a Harry de debajo de su propia capa y el niño le miró con indignación. ¡Menuda forma de esconderle!

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, sin mirarse. Habían quedado en un aula del tercer piso, y supuestamente toda la Orden debería estar allí ya.

Al volver el último corredor, un grupo de gente apareció ante ellos, y todas las cabezas se volvieron.

Alice salió del grupo, para acercarse a toda velocidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡Hola chicos!!-abrazó efusivamente a cada uno y les condujo hacia los demás. Hubo palabras de bienvenida, y todo el mundo quiso ver a Harry. El niño no dijo nada mientras un montón de rostros se acercaban a él con curiosidad.

Lily se sentó en un banco junto a Alice, cada una con su hijo en las rodillas.

Harry y Neville se miraron solo un momento, estudiándose en la distancia, antes de que un ruido atrajera la atención de todos y la puerta volviera a abrirse.

Albus Dumbledore entró a paso tranquilo, sonriendo discretamente, hasta acercarse a la mesa del profesor.

-Buenos días.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación general, y Dumbledore se apoyó en la mesa. Los miró con interés.

-Me alegro de que estéis todos aquí…-comenzó con tono amable.

-Todos los que _somos_-masculló alguien al fondo. Nadie se volvió a ver quién era, pues todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza. Albus pareció ignorar el tono acusatorio.

-Lo de Fenwick fue una desgracia, cierto, pero tenemos que seguir adelante-hubo una risa irónica, y Hestia sorbió por la nariz-Alastor me ha informado de que desalojasteis el Cuartel General, y espero que no hayáis vuelto por allí… así como espero que no os estéis alojando agrupados…

Hestia y Emmeline estaban sentadas en distintos puntos de la sala, y no se volvieron a mirarse. Sirius, flanqueado por Remus y Hagrid, no hizo ningún tipo de ademán de comprensión.

-Necesitamos que estéis bien escondidos, y bien comunicados. Desde que descubrieron nuestro escondite han aprovechado para actuar sabiendo que no íbamos a aparecer…-los miró por encima de las gafas de media luna y suspiró.-Fue lo más prudente.

-¿Y los muggles del tren de Liverpool?-preguntó entonces Doge, alzando una mano-¡Eso no fue nada prudente!

Albus asintió, suspirando. El día anterior, el tren de Liverpool descarriló poco después de salir de la estación, y treinta muggles perdieron la vida en el accidente.

-No hemos podido probar que fuera cosa de mortífagos.

-Ah…-dijo alguien con sorna-¿Y eso de que Severus Snape saliera ileso del vagón de mercancías tampoco?

Dumbledore enmudeció.

-Sí, porque ahora resulta que Snape da clases aquí…-espetó otra voz.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó Lily, sorprendida. -¿Snape?

James también pareció atónito.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Las preguntas comenzaron a llover como una tormenta, y Alastor dio dos golpes con el bastón en el suelo, pidiendo silencio. Avanzó por el pasillo, pero no llegó a la altura del director, sino que se volvió antes a mirar los demás. Torció el gesto cuando dijo con voz huraña:

-Snape es un mortífago, cierto, pero aquí está controlado. Al menos sabemos algo de él-recorrió el aula con la mirada, sabiendo que no los había convencido. Le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Dumbledore, expresando su disgusto ante aquella situación.

Sin embargo, nada dijo acerca de la implicación de Snape en la Orden, si existía alguna. El nuevo profesor de pociones había revelado dónde estaba el cuerpo de Fenwick, pero eso a Alastor no le bastaba. No podía fiarse de un mortífago solo por dar un dato completamente mísero para el desarrollo de la guerra. Eso no significaba que fuera leal a Dumbledore. No significaba nada.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que no podía revelar aquella información. Si Dumbledore opinaba que Snape merecía una oportunidad, no sería él quien juzgara sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo realmente. Y su instinto le decía que allí estaban pasando muchas más cosas de las que realmente parecía.

* * *

La primera Navidad que pasó fuera del colegio fue extraña. 

Sirius y ella pasaron solos quince días en casa. Lucharon como si fueran peleas en serio, cocinaron comida basura y jugaron partidas de ajedrez que ella siempre perdía. Aprovechó para adueñarse de la biblioteca y leer un sinfín de volúmenes, intentando comprender.

Habían discutido hasta la saciedad, sobre cosas estúpidas, y sobre cosas vitales. Había llegado a comprender que el mundo del que Sirius provenía era mucho más complejo de lo que ella pensaba, y que no había sido fácil recorrer aquel camino.

La segunda Navidad fue especial. James y ella ya estaban casados. Es más, Harry estaba en camino. La alegría rebosaba por todas partes, a pesar de todo, y fueron fechas encantadas y casi perfectas.

La tercera Navidad… Harry había nacido. Eran sus primeras navidades como familia completa, y se merecía una atención especial. La Orden había acordado no juntarse para aquella Nochebuena, dado que no tenían un sitio franco donde reunirse, y poner en peligro a los Potter era innecesario.

Alice y Frank cenarían en casa, con Augusta y Neville.

Lily y James habían estado dándole vueltas al tema de la cena de Nochebuena, y a pesar de las protestas de Sirius, invitarían a los merodeadores a cenar allí. El animago seguía convencido de que las cosas no iban bien, y los mortífagos acabarían estrechando el cerco que les estaban tendiendo.

La mañana del 22 de Diciembre, Lily salió a comprar al pueblo bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y con disgusto de ambos hombres. Caminó sola por las calles del pueblo, entre el ambiente festivo de los muggles y la nieve caída la noche anterior. Las luces cruzaban el cielo, de lado a lado, y los árboles de la plaza principal exhibían unas cadenetas de bombillas amarillas en sus ramas.

Los abetos naturales resultantes de la poda de invierno para la limpieza de los bosques del valle se vendían por poquísimo dinero en un parquecillo. Lily se acercó a contemplarlos, a pesar de que habían adornado el árbol del jardín.

Su casa era pequeña, pero tenía aquel pedazo de tierra verde que hacía las delicias de Lily para poder pasar allí las tardes con Harry, y James podía tumbarse a leer o dar un par de vueltas en escoba para despejarse. El encierro estaba consumiéndole, y no podía ocultárselo.

La pelirroja sabía que James no había nacido para vivir encerrado. James amaba volar. Irse lejos, con el viento en la cara, y olvidarse de lo que se quedaba allí en la tierra. Algunas noches ella sentía su ausencia en la cama, pero no se asustaba. Oía el ruido del viento revoloteando junto a la ventana y sabía que él estaba allí, a lomos de su escoba, respirando.

Tenía que comprarle algo que hiciera más ligero el encierro. Entró en la librería, aprovechando que salía una mujer, y sintió una gran pena al comprender que no podía hablar con el librero como solía hacer. Se internó entre las estanterías, buscando algo realmente especial.

No encontró exactamente lo que buscaba, pero algo era algo. Un libro de quidditch, por supuesto, un libro mágico, además. Entonces, mientras miraba y miraba, se le ocurrió que quizá podría regalarle algo que hiciera ella misma. Dejó el libro en el estante, sonriendo y satisfecha de sí misma, y volvió a salir a la calle.

Un grupo de niños pedía el aguinaldo a la mujer de la frutería, y ésta les regaló una bolsa de fruta y un puñado de monedas.

Entonces, la mente de Lily se iluminó. Ya sabía qué le iba a comprar a Sirius para Navidad. Tenía que ser útil, y práctico, e ingenioso. Sobre todo, tenía que ser muy muy muy personal.

La chica se tapó mejor con la capa, y con mucho más ánimo que con el que salió de casa, se internó entre el gentío.

Sabía que James se enfadaría muchísimo con ella si le desobedecía (cosa que si sucedía al contrario, a ella la enojaría hasta la saciedad), pero era una causa de fuerza mayor. Con mucha discreción, entró en casa por la puerta trasera, y se dirigió al cobertizo de las herramientas, donde el viejo armario escobero contenía poción multijugos.

Lily y James se habían dedicado a conseguir pelos de sus vecinos, y tenía un buen número de botellas etiquetadas, con cantidad suficiente de poción para aguantar un máximo de tres horas bajo la apariencia de un muggle.

Tomó la botella de Claire Daniels, la chica que vivía al principio de la calle, y se la bebió de un trago.

Pocos minutos después, Claire paseaba por el callejón Diagon con tranquilidad. Lily aspiró con fuerza, emocionada. Hacía meses que no se sentía así de libre. El cuerpo de Claire era completamente diferente al suyo, y no es que estuviera muy cómoda, pero no iba a quejarse. La gente en el mundo mágico también estaba preparándose para la Navidad: olía a pavo asado, a regalos y a nieve.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando encontró a Hagrid saliendo de una de las tiendas, cargado de paquetes. Un poco más allá, descubrió a la madre de Amelia Bones charlando con otra anciana, y dentro de Madame Malkin, Amos Diggory. Estuvo tentada de acercarse a ellos, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que no podía arriesgarse más de lo que lo estaba haciendo ya.

Entró en una tienda de objetos curiosos, y paseó entre las estanterías, esperando que nadie la reconociera. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar la voz de Lucius Malfoy no muy lejos de allí.

-Lo protegeré siempre, Bella-decía Malfoy, altivo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que tienes entre manos, Lucius, el Señor Oscuro lo considera muy valioso-siseó su cuñada.-Como lo pongas en peligro, no dudará en matarte.

-No soy yo quien va cometiendo errores por ahí-replicó el otro-Lo del cuartel de la Orden fue una tontería. Se nos han escapado de las manos, y Él lo sabe…

Un ruido hizo a Lucius enmudecer y Lily atisbó, entre los estantes, que Bellatrix que le estaba clavando la varita en el cuello.

-Eres un necio, Lucius. Cuida a quién le hablas.

La mujer dio dos pasos en otra dirección y se alejó de ahí.

Antes de salir, chocó con Claire Daniels, y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

Lily se apoyó contra la puerta, jadeando de la sorpresa. Jamás había tenido a Bellatrix tan cerca, a pesar de las veces que se habían enfrentado. Supuso que de haber sabido que aquella chica rubia con la cara llena de granos era en realidad Lily Potter, Bella no hubiera abandonado la tienda tan deprisa.

Entonces, oyó un estampido fuera, y se giró para ver a través del cristal.

Un grupo de personas se concentraban en torno a varios individuos, que Lily no podía ver desde su situación. Olvidando a Lucius Malfoy dentro de la tienda, salió a la calle a ver qué ocurría.

Escuchó un par de gritos y la gente empezó a dispersarse.

Arrodillada en el suelo, había una niña. Debía de llevar algo muy frágil en las manos, puesto que el paquete que yacía ahora en el suelo había hecho bastante ruido al caer. Probablemente, se hubiera roto. A su alrededor, la gente siguió caminando con normalidad.

La niña siguió en el suelo, llorando. Al parecer, alguien le había hecho caer, o le había roto el paquete, empujándola.

Lily se acercó, extrañada. La tomó de un brazo, intentando ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Nymphadora Tonks miró a Lily a los ojos, y la chica supo que quizá éste había sido el primer encuentro de la niña con su tía Bellatrix.

* * *

_Notas: Bienvenidos al pie de página xDD._

_Sé que Hestia no estaba en la primera Orden, pero necesitaba a alguien que sobreviviera… no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero de las tres chicas, sólo ella llega viva al final de la guerra: Amelia es asesinada en el 96 y Emmeline en el 97 (me parece). Quise juntarlas a las tres precisamente por este detalle. Alguien tenía que vivir… no?_

_Sirius sigue empeñado en que hay un traidor. Ahora bien, de momento no se sabe porqué Bellatrix entró en el cuartel general, ni cómo. Traidor como tal no hay, pero sí hay algo por ahí… Lily opina que está un poco paranoico y James no sabe muy bien a qué atenerse. Black lleva desde que dejó el cuartel en casa de los Potter, y esta convivencia da lugar a situaciones diversas. Duerme con Harry, su ahijado, y el vínculo que hay entre ellos se refuerza. Durante esta época, Sirius se ve a sí mismo cuidando de Harry, como un tío real, como si fuera algo que es en parte suyo. Este sentimiento de responsabilidad, ese amor "paternal" se transmite también en los libros. El problema es que Sirius pasa doce años en la cárcel y cuando sale, Harry es la viva imagen de James; ya no es un bebé, es algo así como la encarnación del verdadero James Potter, y el afecto que Sirius tenía por su amigo se transforma en un sentimiento paterno-fraternal hacia Harry. También durante este periodo en casa de los Potter, Sirius y James recuperan esa camaradería de cuando iban al colegio y Sirius se convence, como le dijo Peter en la boda, de que James sigue siendo JAMES._

_Por cierto, por irónico que les resulte o por mucho que Lily intente negarlo, Harry sí tiene una parte Black (la madre de James era Dorea Black, prima hermana del abuelo Arcturus, padre de Orion, padre de Sirius), y en el fondo, también tiene una parte Slytherin. Por cierto, para las más detallistas, en cuanto a este árbol genealógico, resulta que Dorea nace en 1920 y Orion en 1929, luego sí es cierto que la madre de James era bastante mayor cuando éste nació (tenía 40 años). Pero Orion tiene una hermana, Lucretia (madre de Molly, Fabian y Gideon) que nació cuando Acturus (es decir, su padre) tenía tan solo 14 años!!!!!! Y aún me llama más la atención que Pollux (el padre de Walburga) tiene tan solo 13 años menos que su propio padre (Cygnus, padre de Dorea y abuelo de James)!!!! Si seguimos esta línea familiar James Potter resulta ser primo hermano de la mismísima Walburga._

_En el mundo de Petunia, la vida es pacífica: los 80 son una década de reforma social, cambian las modas, la música, la forma de pensar. En muchos puntos del mundo se grita libertad, y los movimientos urbanos empiezan a dar guerra entre las clases sociales anteriores. No me he metido mucho con esto porque no tengo muy clara cuál era la situación sociopolítica del Reino Unido en estos años, pero supongo que las corrientes que afectaron a otros países también pasaron por allí. Para Petunia, el concepto de guerra es el que ha heredado de sus padres. Solo conoce la guerra que se libra con soldados armados y bombas. Con artillería material. Por eso, el tipo de guerra en el que se ve envuelta su hermana es incomprensible a sus ojos._

_La Orden no sabe que Snape está en estado de gracia con Dumbledore, y Alastor no piensa revelarlo. Creo que la Orden no sabe hasta la segunda guerra que tienen un agente doble. Motivo: Dumbledore albergó la esperanza de que Voldemort hubiera muerto realmente, y que se hubiera equivocado en sus suposiciones sobre los horrocruxes, y revelar que Snape es uno de ellos quizá no fuera conveniente (para Snape). Cuando Voldemort regresa oficialmente, Snape vuelve a ser útil._

_Tres Navidades desde que comenzó este fic. La primera, como bien dijo Lily, fue rara porque ella y Sirius la pasaron solos en el cuartel, y no tenían ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo realmente. La segunda fue la primera de los Potter como pareja, y fue alegre y llena de esperanza. La tercera es ésta. Qué sucede en ella… para el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, encuentro Tonks-Bella. Consecuencias de esto, más adelante…_

_Música… Escapar. Creo que define el sentimiento de agobio que les produce estar separados y encerrados sin saber qué está pasando fuera: **Desde el principio al fin, ****Sólo quisimos vivir ¿por qué es tan difícil creer que no habrá un mañana jamás?**_

_Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	19. Everybody hurts

_Holas!!!!!_

_Bueno, a pesar de todo el trabajo que tengo y lo cansada que estoy hoy (más bien estoy de resaca… xD), aquí estamos!. Lo primero y antes de que se me olvide, **fenixplateado** se fijó en un error del capítulo anterior: El pasadizo de la bruja tuerta no acaba en Zonko, sino en Honeydukes (dudé hasta el último momento, y al final me equivoqué). Gracias por la corrección! Lo he corregido ya, vale?._

_Respuestas para…_

_**GreyLady:** hola guapa! Jouch, me allegro que te guste tanto!!!! A mi con Sirius se me cae la baba, tengo que reconocerlo. Es tan monoooo !!!. Puaj Bella me da una tirria que tira para atrás! No sé cómo la aguantaba Rowling, XD supongo que porque era su propio personaje jaja. Walburga es la madre de Sirius (sí, sé que en ocasiones anteriores escribí Walburna TT son cosas que me pasan a veces….). De todas formas, me han dicho que según otras fuentes (inglesas, para ser más exactas), Dorea Black no es la madre de James. Para mí sí que es coherente por dos cosas: una es que el sombrero estuvo a punto de poner a Harry en Slytherin (por lo del alma de Voldy, pero también porque todos los Black son Slys, no???) y otra es que cuando James conoce a Snape le dice que quiere estar en Gryffindor "como su papá" (de lo que yo deduje que su madre NO lo era, y si su madre es Dorea Black, más a mi favor, porque sería Slytherin!!). Vamos que es una paranoia total y absoluta mía, de una tarde de aburrimiento/tedio/coñazo (léase estudio). Espero que este capítulo también te guste!!!! Un besazo! (y gracias por la suerte!)_

_**Fenixplateado:** Muchísimas gracias por lo de Zonko!!!!! Lo cambié en cuanto me llegó tu review, porque aún estaba a tiempo y no me obligaba a cambiar el desarrollo de nada más, y me pareció tonto no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que podía arreglarlo!. Muchas gracias por pasarte! Besos!_

_Gracias, por supuesto, para ellos y para **Sig **(review doble!!!! ), **Saiyuri11** y **Thaly** (ánimo con los estudios, que en cuatro días estás de vacaciones!!!). Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a ella, para que desconecte un poquillo del estrés "fin de trimestre" y del terror de la S que brilla sobre su cabeza (como la marca tenebrosa… qué mal yuyu!!!). Mucha suerte!!_

_Con respecto al capítulo, hay escenas más cortas, pero nuevas apariciones. Quería introducir elementos nuevos y para mí todas las navidades desde que empezó el fic han marcado un antes y un después en el desarrollo. Éstas también, ya veréis porqué. Leed con atención ciertas escenas, hay referencias a detalles muy pequeños, pero, a mi gusto, importantes. (No influyen en el desarrollo de este fic, ni en el del original, no son cosas de la trama, sino de la evolución de los personajes, no sé si me explico!). Es largo (creo que el que más hasta la fecha)._

_Música para hoy**…. Everybody hurts**, de **REM**. Me hubiera gustado poner algo contemporáneo a la fecha, de Rod Stewart, pero todo lo que quería poner era posterior… Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: Everybody hurts**

Remus apareció justo en el dintel de la puerta del número siete de la calle del sauce del Valle de Godric a las siete de la tarde del 24 de Diciembre de 1980. Exactamente. Había creado un traslador que le llevaría precisamente a aquel sitio a aquella hora. Y nada más.

Afortunadamente para él, alguien abrió la puerta hacia adentro segundos antes de aparecerse y pudo posar los pies en tierra firme, pero sin poder evitar trastabillar por el equilibrio y caer de rodillas sobre el camino de piedras que conducía al porche de la fachada principal.

Se quedó aturdido unos instantes, antes de agitar un poco la cabeza, y resoplar impresionado. Alzó la vista, y descubrió a Lily cerrando la puerta, sin dejar de mirarle. La chica le tendió una mano y él la tomó con fuerza, para impulsarse y levantarse.

Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Remus cerró los ojos, suspirando.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo al fin. Ella asintió, dándole a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo. La última vez que se vieron fue en Hogwarts, y desde entonces Lupin había estado ocupado: su misión había consistido en filtrar información de hombres lobo, y estaba pasando un duro entrenamiento para permanecer un tiempo conviviendo entre ellos. Lily observó su rostro pálido y las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos, y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Se negaba a creer que alguno de sus amigos, o de la Orden, era un traidor, como opinaba Sirius. No concebía aquella idea tan absurda, y tan ilógica. Mucho menos Remus. Por Merlín, estaba sufriendo de un modo indescriptible con todo aquello. La pelirroja apostaba porque llevaba semanas sin dormir, solo en casa de su madre, recordando buenos tiempo. El bueno de Remus estaría a oscuras día y noche pensando y pensando, y sin concluir nada agradable. También él se estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Aquello tenía que acabar.

Lily estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano, ella misma se volvería loca.

Remus palmeó su espalda, y el ruido de la puerta del porche les trajo a la realidad.

-¡¡Remus!!-James salió corriendo de casa y se abalanzó sobre su amigo. Se estrecharon unos segundos y luego caminaron hacia el interior.-Tienes que contarnos lo de la misión, Lunático. Seguro que a Lily se le ocurre alguna forma de ayudarte¿verdad?

Lily asintió, no muy convencida.

El paquete que Lupin llevaba de la mano se movió y James pegó un brinco.

-¡Eso se ha movido!-exclamó. Remus sonrió, pero se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

Dentro estaban Sirius y Peter haciéndole muecas a Harry. El niño parecía comprender que era una fecha especial, y seguía con la mirada los adornos navideños que iban y venían de un lado a otro del salón, encantados. Un trineo con Santa Claus cruzaba la estancia tirado por renos, guiados por un pequeño cachorro cuya nariz relucía roja y brillante.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lupin en cuanto lo vio. Lily se sonrojó súbitamente.

-Es Rudolph, el reno que guía a los demás renos…-agachó la cabeza-es un cuento navideño muggle…

Remus sonrió, y no preguntó más. Era obvio que ser madre había removido los recuerdos de la infancia de Lily. Supuso que sus navidades antes de conocer el mundo de la magia habrían sido muy diferentes a las que pasaría después. A él el mundo muggle le atraía desde que conoció a la chica. Era evidente que los muggles tenían una forma de ver el mundo muy distinta a la de los magos, y su cultura era amplísima. No le apasionaban los inventos como a Arthur Weasley, pero le entusiasmaba igualmente pensar cómo se desenvolvía esa gente sin magia. Y era evidente que habían llegado lejos.

Saludó a Sirius y a Peter, y dejó su capa colgada en el perchero de la entrada. La casa respiraba paz, pero también angustia. Él tenía un instinto lobuno, así que podía percibir que a pesar del empeño que los habitantes de la casa estaban poniendo en no demostrarlo, los nervios no estaban calmados del todo.

Y pasarían muchos años hasta que realmente lo estuvieran.

Regresó al salón, donde sus amigos se habían acomodado en el sofá, y se hizo un hueco entre ellos. Sirius lo observó en la distancia, y de pronto su ceño fruncido se aflojó. Sintió un sentimiento horrible recorrerle el pecho y se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

El aseo bajo la escalera era una estancia pequeña, y se sentó sobre el inodoro, a respirar hondo, con la puerta atrancada. Permaneció así unos minutos, hasta que se levantó para hundir el rostro bajo el grifo del agua fría. Remus estaba pasando unas semanas durísimas, preparándose para enfrentarse a un grupo de hombres lobo sin ningún tipo de apoyo ni de ayuda si algo le salía mal. Estaba delgado, muy delgado, y muy pálido. Su aspecto era más enfermizo aún si cabe, y estaba mucho más demacrado que la última vez que lo viera.

Aquella luna no había tomado poción Matalobos, pues debía transformarse completamente, si quería que Greyback no sospechase de él. Habían pasado muchas lunas desde que Lupin no sufriera una transformación completa, y este hecho lo debía de haber destrozado. Y él, maldito estúpido, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese presentimiento tan oscuro que tenía: Remus había regresado al cuartel general. Había regresado cuando todos estaban huyendo.

¿Iba a avisar a los mortífagos?.¿ Iba a decirles que estaban huyendo?. Y ahora… se iba él solo con los licántropos, que estaban a las órdenes de Voldemort… ¿quién vigilaría para que no se pasara de bando?.

Sin embargo, sabía que ese sentimiento en el pecho eran remordimientos. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan bajo. Remus estaba a punto de tocar fondo, pensaba. Estaba solo, solo frente a la luna y frente al enemigo. Era la primera vez en 20 años que estaba realmente solo frente a su licantropía. Sirius no se había parado a pensarlo hasta ahora. También eran las primeras Navidades sin su madre.

Cerró el grifo y apoyó la frente contra él, para sentir el metal frío contra la piel. Necesitaba pensar con objetividad y, maldita sea, no podía. Tal vez Remus regresara al cuartel por otro motivo¿no?. Quizá tuviera una explicación _lógica_.

Se miró al espejo secándose la cara con la toalla. Era Navidad. No podía amargar la primera Navidad de Harry solo porque tuviera un sentimiento oscuro e inquietante entre las cejas. Tal vez había otro traidor… tal vez… tal vez…

El cadáver de Caradoc no había aparecido. ¿Y si era él quien los estaba traicionando? Claro, que supuestamente muerto, poco podía hacer. Y si realmente se había aliado con el enemigo le había costado más de un año revelar el paradero de la Orden.

Fuera Caradoc de la lista de sospechosos. Estaba muerto, y no había más que hablar. Para bien y para mal.

Salió del baño en silencio, dispuesto a no perder de vista ni un solo detalle de aquella velada, y a intentar ser agradable y estar relajado. Por los Potter, su _familia_.

La cena fue escueta pero no por ello vulgar: pollo asado relleno de trufas y ciruelas. El vino corrió en cantidades generosas y los adornos navideños no descansaron ni un solo momento. La conversación fue fluida y agradable. Hubo bromas, anécdotas, chistes y peleas de adolescentes. El ambiente se relajó totalmente y Sirius bajó la guardia.

Harry fue de mano en mano, hasta que su padre lo sentó en la trona y le dejó allí para cenar tranquilo. El niño se mordía incesantemente una mano, y se negó a comer su cena sin haber probado antes la sopa que Lily había hecho para los adultos. Palmoteó graciosamente en el brindis y persiguió con la mirada cada uno de los platos, con el ceño fruncido.

Remus, que lo llevaba un rato mirando, le agitó la mano delante de las narices y el niño saltó del susto, para lloriquear angustiado.

-¡Remus!-le regañó Lily-¡Le has dado un susto tremendo!

-Dhu hijo tiegge pggobgemah de vihhgta-apuntó con la boca llena. Señaló a James-Gomo zu badgge…

James frunció el labio superior, enseñando los incisivos de arriba, dándose por ofendido.

-Será igual que su padre EN TODO-matizó, lanzándole una bola de miga de pan a su amigo.

-Más vale que en _todo_ _no_…-murmuró Lily lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran. Sirius rompió a reír ruidosamente y James miró a su mujer de reojo, enfadado.

-¡¡Oye!!-le lanzó una miga a ella, en un gesto infantil-Tendrás alguna queja del estupendo marido que tienes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, desde luego, _una_ no-vaciló vaciando su copa de vino.

Sirius siguió riéndose limpiamente, hasta acabar dando una palmada sobre el cuello de Remus y le hizo atragantarse con el trozo de pollo y el vino que llevaba en la boca. El licántropo escupió sobre el plato de James, que estaba enfrente, y Sirius siguió golpeándole la espalda, hasta que no pudo darle más, pues estaba doblado sobre la mesa presa de un ataque de risa. Lily miró la escena con la ceja derecha alzada, impertérrita.

-Decidme que esto que acaba de pasar no es sino el recuerdo de cuando empezamos Hogwarts-pidió con los ojos cerrados.

Remus siguió tosiendo, mientras luchaba por no reírse, masajeándose el dolorido cuello. Frente a él, James escondía la cara en la servilleta, con la cara roja por la falta de oxígeno, mientras la mirada de su hijo pasaba de James a Remus y de Remus a James. Finalmente Lupin, con los ojos llorosos, bebió un trago de agua y limpió las manchas del mantel. Sirius se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

-Hacía mucho que no comías con los cuatro, pelirroja-ronroneó. James volvió a reír, como si acabara de recordar algo tremendamente gracioso.

-¿Os acordáis de el día aquel que le echamos en la comida….?

-No quiero saberlo-Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos, dándose por vencida. Harry rió de pronto, como si le hubiera encontrado la gracia a la situación, finalmente , pueshasta ese momento, había permanecido serio.

-Definitivamente, es igual que el padre-se burló Peter. Afortunadamente para Lily, la cena transcurrió sin más sobresaltos y los merodeadores siguieron comiendo como "hombres hechos y derechos que sois" (frase lapidaria que los sumió en un extraño silencio, como si fueran niños regañados por su madre).

Frente a la chimenea, desconectada de la red flu desde que Dumbledore llegara de noche anunciando que debían esconderse, un puñado de paquetes relucía junto al fuego, y como todos los años, en el plato Technics de Lily sonaban villancicos.

Brindaron sin perder el buen humor y evitando el tema de Fenwick, mientras comentaban el tema del nuevo embarazo de Molly. Las velas empezaban a consumirse y el buen humor no estaba decayendo. Lily miraba de reojo a Sirius, sentado frente a ella, intentando averiguar qué nueva conspiración estaba calculando.

-Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que sea niña-opinaba Lupin, jugando con Harry con los cubiertos.

-Eso es imposible-rebatió Sirius-Estadísticamente, es imposible. No puede ser que esa mujer sea capaz de tener tantos chicos…-terminó su copa de vino y miró el reloj.-Quizá sea tiempo de dar ya los regalos¿no creéis?

Se levantaron de la mesa y se acomodaron en el sofá.

-¡_Accio_ regalo para James y Lily!-exclamó Remus. Un paquete pequeño salió volando del montón de regalos y quedó suspendido frente a los Potter. Remus se apartó el pelo de los ojos, un poco intimidado.-Bueno, no estaba seguro de qué podía compraros, así que opté por algo… más bien básico.

El paquete se desenvolvió con cuidado y una figura de cristal completamente transparente brilló a la luz de las velas, girando sobre sí misma en el aire. Era un lobezno, pequeño y peludo, con las orejas en punta, que olfateaba el aire con curiosidad. Se movió por el aire, rebuscando, sin caerse, hasta que James colocó una mano bajo él y el cachorro se sentó entre sus dedos, mirándole fijamente. Lily lo examinó con atención, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Remus, para besarle la mejilla.

-Es fantástico-dijo con sinceridad. Su amigo asintió, azorado. Entonces, el otro paquete volvió a moverse.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Peter, subiendo los pies al sofá. El paquete se abrió solo y algo diminuto y cubierto de pelo trastabilló sobre la encerada tarima.

-¡Es un gato!-exclamó James, levantándolo del suelo.

Era un gato pequeño, poco más que un cachorro, gris oscuro y con los ojos miel. Los largos bigotes color plata le daban un aspecto de viejo, a pesar de la nariz rosada y suave.

-Es para Harry, así se entretendrá…-dijo Lupin. Lily asintió, y el animal pasó de las rodillas de James a las de la chica, y finalmente a las de Peter, que lo miró en la distancia, analizándolo.

-¿Es un gato mágico?-preguntó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros, dudando.

-Lo compré en la perrera, era un cachorro abandonado. Necesitaba un hogar, y vosotros compañía. No sé si es mágico o muggle…

Sirius asintió, comprendiendo. Harry acarició el lomo del animal y le tiró del rabo, divertido.

El gato, sin embargo, continuó con los ojos fijos en Peter, hasta que el chico se levantó para ir al baño, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo aquella mirada ambarina que le veía por dentro, y le causaba tanta inquietud.

* * *

-¡Es sencillamente fascinante!-exclamó Dumbledore. Volvió a pulsar el botón y las luces se apagaron. Dándole una vez más, volvieron a encenderse, una por una. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Curioso, muy curioso. 

Frente a él, Arabella Figg le miró de soslayo.

-Qué fácilmente impresionable eres, Albus-protestó. Se calzó las zapatillas de cuadros y se levantó del sillón, seguida por tres gatos.

-¿Llevaste al pequeño Perla a la perrera, finalmente?-preguntó el director, mirando la foto de un cachorro que reposaba sobre la mesa de té.

-Sí, tuve que hacerlo-se quejó la anciana desde la cocina.-Su madre no se hacía cargo de él y yo tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Ese gato tenía muy buena intuición, Arabella, te hubiera servido para algo…-la mujer regresó con una bandeja de latón llena de pastas con chocolate.

-Ahora estará bien cuidado, no te preocupes, Albus-le guiñó un ojo y miró instintivamente por la ventana. La nieve caía sin prisa pero sin pausa en la calle del Sauce. Frente a la casa de la anciana squib, relucían las luces del número siete. Pero ella no podía verlas, porque no era bruja.

Albus suspiró, sin percatarse de la mirada penetrante de la anciana, y un gato de cara aplastada y patas cortas le mordió la punta del zapato.

-¡Te dije que no me mordieras estos zapatos, Roger!-exclamó el director, sin enfadarse. El gato alzó la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad. Tenía un pelaje espeso y marrón, y el cuerpo regordete y rechoncho.

-Éste dará buenas crías-declaró Arabella apurando la tercera galletita en menos de un minuto.-Ha vivido mucho, y sus crías también serán longevas, ya lo verás.

-Pues espero que no salgan con la cara tan aplastada como su padre…

Arabella cogió al gato con cariño y lo subió al sofá.

-Oh, vamos Albus, esta especie es única: mantienen sus rasgos físicos a generaciones alternas. Sus hijos serán normales, pero sus nietos serán como él.-lo abrazó con cariño y volvió a fruncir el ceño.-Tienes que marcharte; estás exponiéndote demasiado al venir aquí, Albus.

-Me gusta este sitio-protestó él. La anciana tiró de él y lo levantó del sofá.

-Y a mí me gustan las judías con calabaza, pero no es tiempo-lo empujó sin contemplaciones y le tendió la capa.- Gracias por pasar la Nochebuena conmigo y gracias por el regalo-un gato blanco como la nieve maulló de agradecimiento también-Espero que ése artilugio que te he regalado te sirva de utilidad.

-Oh, ya lo creo-sonrió Albus. Volvió a activarlo y la luz de la mesita se apagó.-_Nunca se sabe dónde puedes necesitar no ser visto, o dónde necesitas que se te haga la luz_.

Dicho esto, se puso un sombrero puntiagudo y una capa morado berenjena. Sonrió a la anciana por última vez y salió de la casa para internarse en la nieve. Antes de llegar a la verja del jardín, ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Sirius despertó despacio. Le costó un rato saber dónde estaba, hasta que un ruido repetitivo y periódico le devolvió a la realidad. 

Harry golpeaba los barrotes de la cuna con un sonajero metálico. Lo miraba fijamente, y cuando al fin Black despertó, sonrió satisfecho. Sirius se sentó en la cama, y alargó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Buenos días, enano-el niño se aferró a los dedos y tiró de él. Entonces, Sirius tuvo que acercarse más a la cuna. Harry inspeccionaba sus dedos. Tiraba de todos, separándolos entre sí, pasando sus diminutas yemas por las arrugas de su palma. Tocó las uñas y tiró del pelo que le nacía en los nudillos. Finalmente, chocó su palma contra la de su padrino y observó, curioso. Volvió la cabeza hacia Sirius, y lo encontró mirando también la desproporción entre las manos.

El reloj del salón dio las campanadas de las siete y Sirius separó su mano de la del niño, para sacarlo de la cuna y sentarlo frente a él. Harry se balanceó, inestable, y echó las manos hacia adelante, intentando impulsarse con el trasero. Sirius sonrió y lo cogió, para alzarlo frente a él.

-Sabes que tengo que marcharme¿verdad?- Harry le metió del dedo en el ojo izquierdo sin miramientos. Sirius no se quejó, y cuando el niño hubo considerado que su dedo no podía entrar más, estiró de la nariz.-Harry…-llamó Sirius-Harry… ¿me estás escuchando?-el niño hipó y se llevó ambos puños a la boca, hambriento. Sin embargo, le dedicó una mínima parte de atención a su compañero de cuarto.-Voy a marcharme, a vivir a otro sitio. No es que no me guste dormir contigo, enano, no es eso…

El niño balbuceó un _"aaahh"_ en distintos tipos de agudos y graves y chocó su cabeza contra él.

-Sé que te voy a echar de menos, y que aunque no me lo quieras decir, tú también a mí-sonrió.-Reconócelo, Potter: me admiras.

El niño babeó contra su mejilla y sopapeó con cariño sus mejillas. Entonces, sintió algo húmedo entre sus diminutas manos, y acercó el rostro, curioso. Fue entonces cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus tenía razón y que quizá Harry tuviera un problema de vista, como su padre.

Pero lo que el niño había descubierto era algo mucho más importante: Sirius Black lloraba.

El hombre lo dejó de nuevo en la cuna y cogió el saco que había a los pies de la cama. Dentro iban sus escasas pertenencias. Sobre la mesita había un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza, que tomó con cuidado. Lo desenvolvió bajo la atenta mirada de su ahijado.

En el paquete, perfectamente embalados por las manos de Lily, había dos discos brillantes.

Dos espejos.

-No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, enano, pero espero que sea pronto. Sabes que lo mío no son las despedidas, y seguro que tu padre se enfada cuando despierte…-hablaba con la cabeza agachada, rehuyendo la mirada verde del niño.-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Vosotros sois una familia, y necesitáis vuestro espacio. Yo tengo que cumplir con la Orden, y protegeros. Y no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas si me quedo aquí escondido.

Le pasó una mano por la cabecita, y colocó uno de los dos espejos en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora muggle. Llevaba unas botas de cuero, anchas y pesadas. Los pantalones negros, caídos, relucían remiendos obra de Lily durante aquellas noches. El jersey se lo había regalado Peter aquella misma Navidad, y la cazadora verde oscuro, llena de bolsillos y con un mullido forro interior, era obsequio de Lupin. En el saco llevaba sus pertenencias mágicas y objetos de valor sentimental. La varita iba a buen recaudo en la manga derecha. En el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón sentía la llave de su libertad.

La moto seguía aparcada en un callejón cerca del antiguo cuartel.

Cuando comprobó que llevaba todas sus cosas, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se iba de casa, era la primera que abandonaba un hogar.

Harry permaneció sentado en la cuna cuando Sirius salió de la habitación y bajó los escalones sin hacer ruido. Lágrimas pesadas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del niño cuando Sirius se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea, y miró la foto de Dorea y Charlus Potter el día de su boda. Él mismo también estaba en aquella repisa, en varias fotos, entre los seres más queridos de sus amigos.

El padre de James le dirigió una mirada curiosa, y Sirius hizo un vano intento de aclararse la garganta.

-No me voy por gusto, sino porque es mi deber.-dirigió su mirada hacia Dorea.-Lo siento.

Hubiera añadido dos últimas palabras, pero la voz no le salió de la garganta. Solo pudo pensarlas:

_Adiós, __Madre._

Dejó el otro espejo bocabajo sobre la mesa del comedor, junto a un jarrón de porcelana que llegó la noche de Nochebuena en un paquete que sorprendió a todos. En el fuego expiraba la carta que adjuntaba el regalo, y entre las brasas, acertó a ver el remitente. Petunia _Evans_. Suspiró, deseando que hubiera un futuro cercano para que Lily y su hermana pudieran darse otra oportunidad, y abrió la puerta principal.

Harry sorbió con fuerza, y su padre despertó. Parpadeó dos veces antes de que Lily despertara también.

-¡Harry está llorando!-exclamó él mientras se ponía en pie.-¡Sirius!

Avanzó rápido por el pasillo, mientras ella se levantaba pesadamente, sorprendida. Harry estaba solo en su cuarto. La cama estaba desecha. El saco no estaba.

-¡Sirius!

James bajó corriendo las escaleras de casa, justo cuando Sirius abría la puerta del jardín. Antes de que Potter pudiera llegar al primer piso, había desaparecido.

-¡Sirius!-corrió hacia la salida, y abrió la puerta principal.-¡Canuto!

El jardín estaba desierto.

-¡¡Sirius!!-llamó más alto, a pesar de que sabía que ya no estaba allí.

-James…-se volvió, y Lily salió de la casa con Harry en brazos, ambos envueltos en la capa de la chica.- Sirius ha dejado uno de los espejos gemelos que le regalamos en Navidad…-se lo tendió y él lo cogió con avidez. No podía ver nada, pues el otro estaba aún envuelto en el papel de estraza dentro del bolsillo.-Estará bien, James-le apretó la mano-Se ha ido para protegernos.

James miró a su propio hijo y suspiró. Besó los labios de Lily y despeinó la coronilla de Harry.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Sirius sabe cuidarse solo-sonrió y condujo a su familia de vuelta a casa.

* * *

La estancia era pequeña, pero claramente iluminada. Las ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana del último día de 1980. Sobre el suelo, junto al armario, había una maleta. Sobre la mesa, una carta, un tintero y una pluma. 

La única habitante de la casa paseaba en todas las direcciones del pequeño cuarto, incapaz de permanecer quieta.

Finalmente, tomó aire y se miró al espejo.

Era una mujer alta, rondando los 35 años, con el pelo rubio oscuro, rizado y corto. La nariz ancha y achatada, y los ojos marrones oscuros, rasgados y cercanos a la nariz. Las manos eran torpes y anchas. Llevaba una pulsera de plata en la muñeca derecha y las uñas pintadas de bermellón.

Chasqueó la lengua, taconeando al suelo, frustrada.

Oyó un _crack_ a su espalda y se volvió.

Albus Dumbledore apareció frente a ella, y sonrió.

-Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez, señorita Meadows-ella asintió, y estrechó su mano.

-¿Ha leído mi carta?-hablaba de prisa, nerviosa.

-Efectivamente, la he leído…

-¿Y….?-aventuró ella, retorciéndose las manos. Dumbledore la estudió, precavido.

-¿Está segura de esto, señorita Meadows?-preguntó finalmente.

La mujer asintió enérgicamente.

-Completamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-el director se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en la cama con naturalidad. Ella se quedó de pie.

-Tengo motivos personales, Dumbledore-respondió.

-Sus motivos personales a la Orden no le importan, pero sí le preocupan.-la mirada se volvió severa.-Estamos en alerta permanente, y no son tiempos para fiarse de la buena voluntad de la gente. Aunque yo le creyera, ellos no lo harán.

Dorcas Meadows suspiró.

-Supe lo de Benjy.-se sentó junto a él y tragó saliva.-Yo estaba en el extranjero, llevaba allí tres meses, viviendo con unos parientes. Mis padres son muggles y se mudaron el año pasado, pero yo no quería irme. Benjy me insistió para que no me quedara. Me consiguió un pasaporte muggle y me envió a Salzburgo. Estaba esperando que volviera a ponerse en contacto conmigo…

-¿Iba a traerla de vuelta?-preguntó el director. Dorcas negó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Íbamos a casarnos.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos, y ella se levantó finalmente.

-Por eso quiero unirme a la Orden. Quiero ayudar a acabar con los que mataron a Benjy, Dumbledore-apretó el puño.-Ésos son mis motivos personales. No tengo nada más que ocultar.

-Entonces, yo no tengo nada más que preguntar.

* * *

La calle estaba desierta para ser la noche de fin de año. Oscura y lóbrega, ni un alma paseaba a la luz de las escasas farolas. Corría un aire frío, muy distinto al frío que él conocía, y eso le hacía sentirse extraño. 

No podía decirse que era una persona dada a tener miedo.

Tenía una profesión en la que no podía permitirse esos lujos.

Encontró la puerta que andaba buscando y llamó dos veces con los nudillos enfundados en unos guantes negros. La puerta, oscura y pesada, apenas repitió el sonido que él había causado.

Sintió la punta de su nariz congelarse y un ruido a su espalda le sobresaltó. Un gato negro, con la mirada verde azulada, lo observaba fijamente desde la acera de enfrente, subido a una tapia. Movía el rabo muy despacio, casi en círculos. Estuvieron mirándose hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado, una estancia pequeña y mal iluminada. Había dos velas sobre la mesa y otras dos sobre un aparador de madera oscura y vieja. Un espejo roto y una estantería vacía.

Sobre la mesa de cristal, frente al sofá, un vaso de cristal medio vacío de whisky. El olor al tabaco y a cerrado se apoderó de sus fosas nasales, y comprobó que allí dentro no tenía pintas de hacer mucho más calor que fuera.

El hombre que le había abierto la puerta no pareció sorprendido por su llegada. Diríase que estaba avisado.

-Buenas _nochesss_-masculló el recién llegado, con voz fuerte. El inquilino de la vivienda no respondió.

-Llegas con retraso-espetó con rudeza.-es casi medianoche.

-No he podido _deshacerrrme_ antes de mis _prrroblemas, Severrrus_-respondió, malhumorado.

Snape lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabe el Señor Oscuro que estás aquí?-volvió a preguntar, flanqueando la puerta sin moverse lo más mínimo.

-Supongo que ya _habr__rrr__á_ sido informado… ¿no?-balbuceó, sorprendido.

-Regla número uno-los ojos de Snape echaron chispas-NUNCA SE DA NADA POR SABIDO.

-Oh, vamos, Severrus, no seas así con un _camarrrada_…

-Regla número dos-cerró aún más la puerta-YO NO SOY TU CAMARADA.

La tensión aumentó casi tanto como bajó la temperatura.

-No soy bien _rrrecibido,_ al _parrecerr_-hundió un poco más la nariz en el cuello de la capa y Snape supo que estaba agarrando la varita con más fuerza.

-No tengo porqué darle la bienvenida a nadie….

-Ni _siquierrra_ sabes quién soy….

Snape bufó. El otro se levantó la manga del brazo derecho, mostrando la marca tenebrosa reluciente. Sonrió, dejando ver una sonrisa torcida y burlona.

-Mi _nombrrre _es Igor Karkarov.

* * *

Para Neville Longbottom el fin de año fue onírico. En el sentido literal de la palabra, porque estaba completamente dormido cuando dieron las doce de la noche. Frank y Alice brindaron en el salón, procurando no hacer ruido para despertarle. 

Mientras ella se acomodaba en el sofá junto a él, y envolvía su cuerpo entre sus brazos, la chimenea extinguía los últimos trozos de madera. Se besaron despacio, en la oscuridad, hasta acabar tendidos en el sofá uno sobre otro.

Cuando, horas después, Alice se levantó desnuda, envuelta en la manta que usaban para taparse, las calles aún bullían gente. Frank, molesto por haber sido destapado, corrió tras ella y ambos se abrazaron bajo la manta, de pie junto a la ventana.

Nevaba tenuemente, y los muggles iban por la calle en grupos diversos.

Los niños de la vecina del primero corrían detrás de los del tercero, tirándose bolazos blancos. El perro de la señora de la entreplanta, ladraba furiosamente a un borracho sentado en la acera, amorrado a una botella de vino. Varias parejas de jóvenes caminaban cogidas del brazo. Dos o tres adolescentes escribían en la nieve de los coches y una señora les gritaba para que volvieran a casa.

Un grupo que salía de fiesta parecía regresar muy animadamente, cantando a voz en grito, sin parar de reír. Frank sonrió, y hundió la nariz en el pelo de Alice, oliéndolo.

Un escalofrío agradable recorrió el cuello de ella y erizó su nuca, mientras sentía el aliento de Frank contra ella.

-¿Cuál ha sido tu propósito de Año Nuevo?-preguntó de pronto la chica, mientras cada palabra dejaba una película de aliento en el cristal. Pasó los dedos por encima, como si dibujara.

-Estar contigo para siempre-respondió él en tono neutro. Ella rió divertida.

-Eso lo pediste el año pasado…- Sintió las manos de Frank pasar de sus caderas a rodearla completamente y sintió que apretaba el abrazo.

-Y lo seguiré pidiendo todas las noches de fin de año, Alice-susurró en su oído. Alice apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cerró los ojos. No quiso decirle que a veces pensaba que ésta iba a ser su última Navidad, ni que por su cabeza pasaban pesadillas y sombras peligrosas. No era momento para pensamientos tristes. Giró sobre sí misma y le besó con intensidad. Frank tiró de la manta un poco más, y la dejó caer al suelo.

* * *

En casa de los Potter, en cambio, todos estaban despiertos. Apenas sí acabó el último día de 1980, James tomó a Harry, que durante toda la cena estuvo persiguiendo al gato en un gateo torpe y lento, y le vistió. 

El animal le miraba con curiosidad, y cuando comprendió las intenciones de su dueño, maulló asustado y se refugió en su cojín junto a la lumbre, rehuyendo. Lily se calzó las botas de nieve, ésas que habían estado siempre en su baúl, desde que dejó su casa, y buscó la capa más gorda que tenía. James tuvo que poner a Harry varias capas para convencerse de que el niño no pasaría frío, y aún así, a ella le parecieron pocas.

-Que tú tengas frío no significa que el niño también, Lily-protestó mientras ella inspeccionaba cómo había vestido a Harry. Su mujer le miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

Salieron al patio trasero dejando las luces apagadas, pero el fuego encendido. Harry miraba por encima del hombro de su madre, curioso. La nieve caía despacio y silenciosa, pues en el pueblo no se había preparado un gran alboroto. Las calles principales estarían abarrotadas de gente, pero la calle del Sauce estaba apartada y poco bullicio llegaría hasta allí.

James trepó hábilmente hasta la cima de la tapia del jardín, y cogió al niño en brazos. Lily subió por sí sola y después se echó la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros, justo antes de saltar al suelo.

Las traseras de los números impares de la calle daban a los pinares de la falda de la montaña. Un bosquecillo de árboles blancos y verdes, silencioso y desierto. Normalmente, era un sitio muy tranquilo donde, hasta su encierro, los Potter habían disfrutado de largos paseos. Aquella noche era realmente mágico.

Lily tragó saliva cuando se vio allí, _fuera_ de su casa. No era como cuando se escapó para ir al Callejón Diagon. Era diferente. Tampoco era como cuando las noches de luna llena iban con los Longbottom, siempre escoltada por Alice, Frank y Alastor.

Era la primera vez que ellos tres, y sólo ellos, salían. Juntos.

Cogió a Harry desde abajo, envolviéndolo en la capa, con cuidado. El niño pareció divertido con el hecho de que su madre hubiera desaparecido bajo la nada. James quedó encima de la tapia, mirando el paisaje. Una pequeña capa de nieve comenzó a formarse flotando sobre la nieve, y sonrió. La coronilla de Lily estaba blanca, pero no podía verla.

Saltó con energía, sintiendo que traspasaba los límites de los hechizos de ocultación de su casa.

Un enorme ciervo astado cayó sobre la nieve, ágil y fuerte. Olfateó el aire con suavidad, y movió las orejas, desperezándose.

Libre.

James se sintió libre como en meses.

Dio tres o cuatro pasos, preocupándose por el ambiente, buscando indicios de peligro o alerta, y se integró un poco más en el bosque. Sintió pisadas invisibles tras él y siguió caminando. La nieve era más espesa conforme se adentraba entre los árboles, y el piar de los pájaros nocturnos no le inquietaba, sino que le daba seguridad.

Habían sido muchas lunas las que había pasado en circunstancias similares, acompañando a Remus, los cuatro amigos como cuatro hermanos. Se sintió más viejo, pero supo que desde que era padre, no hacía sino renacer.

Volvió la cabeza olfateando el aire, y supo dónde estaban. A pesar de ser invisibles, se hizo un hueco entre los pliegues de la capa, y lo vio.

Harry, tapado hasta la nariz por un abrigo rojo, y con un gorro calado hasta las cejas, miraba a su padre con sorpresa y admiración.

Lily lo sostuvo con cuidado, sujetando a su hijo sin apartar la vista del ciervo. Harry acercó la mano, maravillado, hacia el hocico de James. Lo acarició con los dedos torpes, y rió. Su madre se sentó sobre una piedra, con el niño en sus rodillas, dejando que viera la nieve y observara a su padre disfrutando de su libertad.

El ciervo James trotó de aquí para allá, bajo la nieve. Harry se escurrió sin dificultad de las piernas de su madre y se sentó en la nieve. Finalmente, James hizo una seña con la cabeza a Lily y ésta se retiró la capa de invisibilidad. En el suelo, Harry gateaba con cuidado, pisando la nieve con sus manoplas azules, divertido. Mordió la blancura, sorprendido, y se echó a reír. Al alzar la cabeza, se topó con la mirada profunda del ciervo, que lo miraba desde su altura, y se quedó súbitamente serio. El animal agachó la cabeza, para tocarle con la testuz, y Harry se aferró al cuello con cariño. Acarició el pelaje del animal, sonriente, entornando los ojos. Lily hizo una mueca, recordando que tenía que darle la razón a Lupin: Harry tenía un problema en la vista.

Con muchísimo cuidado, y aún aferrándose al cuello de Cornamenta, Harry se levantó. Quedó de pie, sujeto al animal, mirando el suelo desde arriba. Las miradas de padre e hijo permanecieron conectadas unos instantes, hasta que el niño perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo sobre la nieve. Lily se acercó a él, y lo recogió, para asegurarse de que no se había hecho daño.

A su lado, sintió a James, de nuevo en humano, mirar por encima de su hombro a su hijo.

Nevaba sobre todo el bosque, menos sobre sus pensamientos.

Mil novecientos ochenta y uno había llegado.

* * *

_Notas: Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Qué decir de este capítulo? Pues que tiene bastante simbología, desde luego. Tiene muchos momentos para recordar más adelante y algunas escenas están relacionadas entre sí. No diré abiertamente cuáles, pero están relacionados con los regalos. En cuanto a Rufus, supongo que habréis sabido de quién es pariente¿no? (gatunamente hablando, claro)._

_Decir que no sé si Dorcas Meadows tenía una relación con Benjy Fenwick, pero había que incluirla en este punto de la historia y me pareció una manera creíble de hacerlo._

_No tengo datos de cuándo se unió Igor Karkarov (según versiones, Karkaroff, pero a mí me suena así mas a ruso), pero supongo que conocía a Snape antes de la caída del Lord (o con esa impresión me quedé yo tras el Cáliz de Fuego). Pasan este fin de año juntos, jeje._

_Sirius-Harry. A mí me da muchísima pena que no disfrutaran más uno del otro, pero qué se le va a hacer. Sirius se marcha porque como todo el mundo piensa que él es el guardián secreto, si vive con los Potter no puede protegerlos, y porque como es miembro de la Orden, tiene obligaciones que cumplir. Ya sé que de haber pasado un tiempo viviendo juntos, Sirius se lo hubiera contado a Harry cuando se reencontraron, pero no sé, hay tantas cosas que no nos contaron…_

_La noche de Nochebuena es especial por muchos motivos. El más importante es porque es la última, y porque las cosas son completamente opuestas a la navidad del año anterior. Así como la noche de fin de año (no había escrito nada sobre el fin de año, hasta ahora), también es tremendamente emotiva. Me gusta pensar que James mostró su apariencia de ciervo a Harry alguna vez, y que Harry vio y conoció muchas cosas, aunque no las recuerde. En su subconsciente hay impresas muchísimas sensaciones de cuando era niño, y tenía una vida completamente diferente._

_Por cierto, Arabella Figg no era vecina de los Potter en el valle de Godric (al menos, no que sepamos), pero sin embargo pasa once años vigilando a Harry. Dado que es squib y que Dumbledore la usa para esto en los libros, yo la utilicé para lo mismo pero en la época anterior: nadie tiene porqué relacionar a una anciana squib con los Potter. Tampoco tengo datos de que tuviera una amistad con Dumbledore, pero me inclino a pensar que son viejos conocidos (habla con bastante naturalidad de él en HP5)._

_Everybody hurts, de REM. Canción triste pero alegre: **Everybody hurts, take comfort in your friends; Everybody hurts, don't throw your hand. Oh, no, don't throw your hand; If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone…**_

_Me parece que por hoy, nada más!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole._


	20. Tubular Bells

_Bienvenidos al capíto 20!!!! Sí, recuerdo el día en que dije "esto es una historia corta". Creo que fue Thaly la que preguntó cuántos capítulos le preveía y le dije "no muchos, cinco o seis" xDD. A este paso, de 25 no baja…y creo que hace no mucho le dije a Sig que más de 25 no tendría… a partir de ahora no haré más comentarios de ese tipo, dado que no los cumplo…_

_Antes que nada, aclarar una cosilla: Dorcas Meadows, según fuentes oficiales, formó parte de la primera Orden del Fénix y luchó en la primera guerra. No sé si es nombrada alguna vez en los libros, pero está en las listas de los miembros de la Orden que pululan por ahí._

_Contesto a los reviews…_

_**Greylady:** hola guapa!! Quién es Dorcas, lo tienes arriba :P. Benjy Fenwick también era miembro de la Orden, y según HP5, de él solo quedaron trozos de su cuerpo :S. Ya te digo, que eso de que estuvieran juntos fue cosa mía ;). Muchas gracias por pasarte!!! Y mil gracias por pasarte por **Rabia**!!!!!!! Me hizo un montón de ilusión :DDDDD ¡!!!!Un besazo!._

_**Kiky:** Hola y bienvenida!!! Me alegra que te guste este fic. Sirius es un cielo de hombre… yo quiero un padrino así… xD._

_**Fenixplateado:** espero haberte resuelto la duda sobre quién era de quién no sabías que hablaba (menuda frasecita me acabo de marcar), y que encontraras los simbolismos ocultos. Yo me quedé con la duda de quién inventó el desilusionador, porque creo que es un chisme realmente fascinante!! Como siempre, me alegro que te gustara y gracias por pasarte. Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias, como siempre, y además, a **Sig,** a** Thaly **y a **Saiyury. **Lo cierto es que espero que este capítulo no os decepcione a ninguno…. He tenido que recortarlo un poquillo porque tenía dos escenas más para incluir aquí, pero sino el siguiente quedaba muy pobre. Aún así, pasa de las 7000 palabras, lo que no es normal en mí…_

_Música… **Tubular bells**, de **Mike Olfield**. La conoceréis como banda sonora del Exorcista.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: Tubular Bells**

El anillo…

El diario…

El guardapelo…

Un ruido a su derecha le hizo alzar la vista, molesto. Dirigió una mirada profunda y cargada de ira contra un individuo oscuro, que se disculpó inmediatamente, levantando del suelo la copa que se le había caído.

Volvió a inspirar, y desoyendo el jaleo a su alrededor, se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

El anillo…

El diario…

El guardapelo…

Un nuevo golpe provocó que golpeara el puño contra la mesa, y frunciendo el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y los ruidos cesaron.

Estaban sentados en una larga mesa de madera, y todos los miembros de aquella reunión parecieron súbitamente avergonzados y atemorizados. Todos menos uno.

En la cabecera de la mesa, sentado completamente recto y con el rostro en la penumbra, Tom Riddle observaba a sus súbditos con furia.

-Callaos-ordenó con la voz siseante. Nadie se movió.

Posó la vista en Lucius Malfoy, y sonrió. El mortífago palideció, temeroso de haber sido castigado por la divina providencia que regía la voluntad del Lord. Pero Tom no estaba pensando precisamente en un castigo. Su mente y su conciencia se hallaban lejos de allí. A otro nivel, lejos de las miserias humanas, en un lugar donde se concebían sus sueños.

Porque Lord Voldemort tenía sueños, claro que sí.

Pero los suyos eran sueños perfectos, sueños geniales, y no sueños pasionales como los de los míseros hombres que estaban allá abajo, sobre la superficie terrestre, como alimañas que eran.

Sus sueños forjaban un plan infinito, una idea sublime. Eso era.

Él era sublime.

Todo cuanto quería poseer era tan simple como no morir nunca.

No le pedía nada más a la vida, mas que no acabara nunca. Y no porque le gustara vivir, sino porque la inmortalidad le ofrecería las puertas de todos los poderes y los conocimientos del mundo, y solo así podría ver resarcida su venganza para con la injusticia de su propia existencia.

El diario estaba en posesión de Lucius Malfoy, y sabía que el hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía entre manos. Había sido algo realmente satisfactorio, cuando sintió que una vida se le escapaba entre las manos y algo nuevo y genuino fluía en su interior. Una larga carrera de operaciones llena de éxitos y fracasos había sucedido desde entonces, pero nada como cuando el cuerpo de Myrtle cayó al suelo, inerte y pálido.

En ese momento, sintió que le había hecho un favor al mundo. Y se sintió perfecto.

Después, claro está, no pudo dejarse arrastrar por la avaricia. Eso también formaba parte de las sensaciones de los muggles, y él sentía otro tipo de impresiones. Para empezar, tuvo que deshacerse de la bestia humana de Hagrid, lo cual fue sencillo. Coser y cantar. Sonrió burlonamente de forma inconsciente, y estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de nostalgia.

Semihumanos y sangresucias, la peste del mundo.

Parpadeó, y sintió el espeso silencio a su alrededor.

Los mortífagos le miraron con reverencia, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento, salvo alzar un brazo. Un escalofriante chirriar hizo que algunos volvieran la cabeza. Nagini, la imponente serpiente, se acercaba sigilosa por el suelo, hasta enroscarse en el sillón de su amo, y sacar la lengua frenéticamente.

-A ver, muchachos-dijo Riddle con voz suave-Novedades.

Se oyó un carraspeo y alguien pareció aventurarse.

-Emmeline Vance ha sido vista esta mañana cerca del callejón Diagon, mi Señor-Voldemort asintió.-Creemos que pudiera estar viviendo en la zona.

-Ve y mátala-ordenó. El otro asintió torpemente.-Más.

-La destitución del ministro no tardará en llegar, mi Señor-la voz de Carrow resonó entre los presentes.-La gente está empezando a pensar que realmente no le importa lo que les pase.

-Lo quiero fuera del ministerio-espetó.-Antes de que acabe el año.-volvió a mirar a Yaxley- ¿Cuánto podrás tardar en preparar el plan de entrada?

-Dos meses, tres como mucho-respondió con firmeza.

-Bien-sonrió. Su mirada se endureció-Snape.

La nariz ganchuda asomó entre las cortinas de pelo grasiento al oír su nombre, pero solo hizo un ademán de cabeza, todavía manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

-Sí, mi Señor.

-¿Cuándo me traerás la cabeza la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore?-preguntó en tono amenazador. A Snape le tembló el labio inferior.

-En cuanto tenga todo previsto, mi Señor-Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción.

-Eso está mucho mejor, desde luego-aclaró la voz y Nagini serpenteó en el aire.-Ahora, mis queridos mortífagos, quiero presentaros a alguien…-hizo un ademán a su derecha, y señaló a alguien que permanecía sentado una silla más allá de Snape.-Nuestro amigo soviético, Igor Karkarov.

Igor asintió con la cabeza y levantó su manga, mostrando su marca.

-Como nuestro querido Severus está ocupado cuidando a los niños, sus misiones las llevara él-continuó Tom Riddle. El resto de los mortífagos asintieron.

Voldemort apuró la copa que había frente a él y al cruzar su mirada con la de Bellatrix, pareció recordar algo.

El brillo aterrorizado en los ojos de Hepzibah Smith. Sonrió tenuemente y asintió, más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Bella, querida…-la otra aumentó su atención.- Deberías enseñar lecciones de educación a tu familia¿no crees?-dijo burlón.

Bellatrix apretó los dientes, recordando a lo que se refería Voldemort.

La traidora de su hermana, que había arruinado el honor de su familia para casarse con un sangre sucia. Respiró airadamente, y contestó con orgullo.

-Me encargaré de ello personalmente, mi Lord.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio un poco más, como si pensara.

-Ahora, una última cosa-los miró a todos uno por uno- Quiero que encontréis a los Potter, allá donde se escondan. Podéis hacer con ellos lo que queráis…-agudizó el tono de voz y un destello rojo brilló en sus pupilas.-Al niño lo quiero vivo.

* * *

Snape se derrumbó en la silla de su escritorio, tenso. 

Acababa de regresar de Malfoy Manor y necesitaría una gran cantidad de alcohol en la venas para tranquilizarse.

Dolohov había informado que había oído comentar que Sirius Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter. A Snape le temblaban las manos cuando se sirvió una copa de whisky. Derramó el contenido por la mesa cuando, sin previo aviso, alguien tocó a su puerta.

Abrió para encontrarse la figura alta e imponente del director con una mirada de comprensión en sus ojos azules. Quizá también había lástima.

-Buenas noches, Severus-saludó cortésmente. Miró la botella sobre la mesa y el líquido goteando al suelo.-Veo que tienes cosas en las que pensar…

Se sentó sin pedir permiso en la otra silla que quedaba y lo observó desde abajo. Snape se sentó frente a él.

-Dolohov dice que el guardián secreto es Sirius Black-Albus asintió, pensativo.- Voldemort ha encargado buscarlo, y eliminarlo.

-Era lo lógico, después de todo-Snape parpadeó.

-¿Va a dejar que lo encuentren?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-No sé si Sirius es el guardián secreto, Severus, y no puedo ir avisando a todo el mundo…-le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.-A no ser, claro, que quieras que revele tu posición.

Snape palideció y Dumbledore sonrió.

-Ya decía yo…-se sirvió una copa de licor.

-Quiero que sigas de cerca el seguimiento de Sirius, y que actúes como puedas para evitar que lo atrapen.

-¿Quiere que proteja a Sirius Black?-Snape pareció aterrorizado con la idea. Dumbledore asintió.

-Quiero que evites que Harry Potter muera, Severus. No es lo mismo.-matizó. Snape apuró su copa de un trago.

-Creo que hay algo más.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

-Voldemort está últimamente más ausente, como si pensara en otra cosa mientras nos ordena matar muggles y traidores. Es como si tuviera otros planes en los que no quiere incluirnos…-vaciló, y los ojos del director brillaron de alerta.-Creo que nos utiliza para conseguir algo más grande.

-¿Algo como qué, Severus?-le animó Dumbledore. Snape negó.

-No lo sé. Sé que soy de su confianza desde que estoy aquí, pero no es a mí a quien ha legado sus pertenencias.

-¿Legar?-Albus brincó sobre la silla, sobresaltado.

-Sí-Snape no logró entender la reacción del maestro, y pestañeó, confuso- Por lo que he oído, Lucius Malfoy ha recibido un presente del Lord. Se cuenta que por su fidelidad, pero no se sabe nada. Solo sé que Bellatrix está que trina…

-¿Qué tipo de objeto es?

-¿Cómo que _qué tipo_?-preguntó Snape, dudando.

-¿Un objeto maligno?.¿Un objeto personal?

-No sé nada más, Dumbledore. Puede preguntárselo usted mismo, si quiere-masculló, visiblemente enfadado.-Quiere que esté muerto antes de que acabe el curso. Para el verano, el ministerio deberá haber caído.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas, sin escucharle.

-Estupendo, Severus, estupendo-palmeó su espalda y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿No me ha oído?-preguntó el otro levantándose tras él.-¡Tengo que matarle!

-Oh-Dumbledore se volvió, con tranquilidad.-Pero los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, Severus-sonrió- Al menos, no todavía.

* * *

-Eh, Lily-llamó James entrando en la casa y sacudiéndose la nieve de la cabeza.-Carta de Dumbledore-la agitó por encima de su cabeza y el gato huyó de la lluvia blanquecina que su amo había generado a su alrededor.-Tú, peludo, no te escondas-le sacó la lengua al animal, que fue a buscar las caricias de Harry con un mohín de reproche. 

La pelirroja estaba en la cocina, leyendo la última carta de Lupin, llegada esa misma mañana. El licántropo se había marchado al continente, donde en la selva Negra se suponía que permanecía asentado un campamento de hombres lobo. Pasaría dos meses allí, informando sobre los movimientos y tejemanejes que los licántropos centro europeos hacían y deshacían a las órdenes de Greyback. Las dos primeras semanas parecían haber sido de pesadilla. Lupin era un hombre sensible, bastante serio y muy comedido. Los excesos no iban con él, de ninguna clase. Y ahora se encontraba rodeado de tipos desbordados por sus instintos animales, y no podía evitar el sentimiento de indefensión que ello le producía.

La carta, escrita en clave, había ido dirigida a Cornamenta, para evitar posibles intercepciones y había llegado vía Arthur Weasley por el correo muggle. Arthur, que había aceptado recibir el correo de Lupin directamente en su despacho, estaba encantado de poder utilizar sellos muggles y buzones de correos. Solía echar la carta y mirar atentamente por la ranura, para ver si podía alcanzar a ver al cartero que, supuestamente, estaba dentro para recogerla.

-¿Y qué dice?-preguntó distraídamente ella, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Oh, nada nuevo-alzó el tono de voz, imitando al director-"_los alumnos siguen sus instintos y acuden en busca de protección cuando algo les preocupa. Estos niños tienen mucho que enseñarnos y un gran espíritu solidario: sus ganas de participar y su deseo de cambiar el mundo nos serán de ayuda en próximas ocasiones"_.-dejó la carta sobre la mesa y bufó. Ella mordió la pluma que tenía en la mano y señaló la carta.

-Dice que no salgamos de casa-y retomó su escritura. James parpadeó.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí-apuntó al último párrafo y leyó- "La_ protección de Hogwarts solo es superad__a__ por la seguridad que nos aporta nuestro propio hogar__"…_

James alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Yo había entendido lo del nuevo miembro de la Orden, pero a eso no me había dado tiempo-protestó sentándose junto a ella. Lily se encogió de hombros:

-Eso era demasiado obvio. ¿Dice quién es?-miró por encima del hombro de él y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa.

-Deduzco que es una chica porque después habla de una alumna cuyos padres querían enviar fuera del país… ¿no crees?-sus miradas se cruzaron y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Sí, es posible. ¿Cuándo es la reunión?

-Eso no lo dice…-frunció el ceño y ella le arrebató el pergamino.

-¿Cómo no lo va a decir?-releyó la carta entera y le dio la vuelta.-Pues no…

James sonrió con suficiencia y le sacó la lengua.

-Puedes escribir a Peter, quizá él sabe algo-opinó mientras se levantaba-¿Y Harry?

-Jugando con el gato-señaló con la barbilla el salón, donde el niño y el animal retozaban en la alfombra-¿Sabes algo de Sirius?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a ver a su hijo. Ella le siguió.

-Nada.-cogió a Harry en brazos y miró el reloj.-¿No es la hora de comer?

-¿Quién tiene hambre, James?-puso los brazos en jarras-¿Tú o él?

* * *

-Os presento a Dorcas Meadows, antigua estudiante del colegio-la mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se revolvió un poco en el sitio, incómoda. Sentía todas las miradas fijas en ella y la sensación no era nada agradable. Había recibido pocas cartas de Benjy, todas en clave, y aunque podía hacerse una idea aproximada del funcionamiento de la Orden, poco sabía de sus miembros. 

El ojo mágico de Alastor Moody la observaba detenidamente, y finalmente las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés en la Orden?-preguntó Frank. Ella vaciló.

-Era amiga de Fenwick-respondió. Longbottom pareció dudarlo. Sin embargo, Alastor asintió.

-Siento lo que sucedió, Dorcas- sus miradas se cruzaron y ella supo que el auror le creía.-Tienes que entender que hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros, y que hay que aprender a no sentir el dolor que eso produce-bajó la vista- Eso implica no recordar. No quiero que nada de lo que sentías por Benjy entorpezca tu trabajo en la orden, o dificulte tus capacidades.

Alice le dio la razón, y suavizó una sonrisa.

-Es un trabajo duro, Dorcas-explicó en tono conciliador-Y a veces no resulta agradable-suspiró.

-Esto es una guerra-puntualizó Emmeline-Todos somos blancos.

Un ruido a su espalda les hizo volverse y a la puerta del aula donde se estaban reuniendo chirrió. La figura de Sirius Black se apoyó contra el marco, mirándolos con arrogancia.

-Hola, chicos-saludó en tono casual.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó Peter, sorprendido-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Su amigo le dio un par de toques en el hombro y se acercó al grupo.

-Siento el retraso-se disculpó antes de sentarse. Miró a la mujer frente a él y desvió sus ojos a Kingsley.

-Dorcas Meadows, Sirius Black-presentó el otro.-Acaba de llegar-dijo refiriéndose a ella- Él es…

-Forajido, bandolero, vagabundo y pluriempleado-le estrechó la mano y sonrió.-Y además, actualmente, pobre.

Dorcas sonrió.

-¿Dónde vivís?-preguntó.

-No revelamos nunca nuestra situación, Meadows-dijo Hestia-Es por nuestra propia seguridad. Vivimos solos, y preferiblemente, lejos de nuestra familia-Dorcas comprendió. Tendría que vivir en la cochambrosa habitación de Cabeza de Puerco durante una larga temporada.

-Como iba diciendo-interrumpió Dumbledore-Los mortífagos están retomando las tácticas ofensivas. Deben creer que no son buenos defendiendo y nosotros tampoco-alzó una ceja- pero lo cierto es que no creo que utilicen estrategia previa. Todos conocemos los hábitos de pelea de… _ciertas señoritas_ dadas a los encontronazos nocturnos.-miró a Dorcas-Cuídate las espaldas de noche, y nunca mires atrás.

Alice recordó a Mary, y se estremeció.

-Un contacto me ha dicho que se reúnen en Malfoy Manor con cierta frecuencia.

-Al parecer, a Voldemort no le gusta demasiado invitar a la gente a su casa…-bromeó Diggle.

-Quizá es que no tiene casa-respondió Sirius. Hubo varias risas y Meadows se horrorizó. Aquella gente había perdido amigos y familiares y tenían un precio puesto a su cabeza. Y bromeaban sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado como si fuera un niño de primaria.

Albus pidió silencio.

-Quiero que localicéis ese emplazamiento-los miró atentamente-Sin sangre, a poder ser.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú, Black, no vas-ordenó Alastor. El chico se puso en pie.

-¿Cómo que no?. ¡¡Lucius y yo somos primos!!-espetó con sorna, airado.

-Pero resulta que tu familia no te tiene mucho aprecio-respondió Ojoloco.- He visto a Bellatrix rondando la casa de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

Sirius palideció.

-¿Cuándo?-quiso saber.

-Hace dos días. Iba sola, de día, pero era ella. Demasiado orgullosa como para conseguirse un buen disfraz muggle-masculló, asqueado.-Creo que tal vez quiera hacer de las _suyas_.

-Puede que solo quiera provocarte, Sirius-opinó Frank. Sirius apretó los puños.-Se supone que tú…

-Ya sé lo que se supone-le cortó el otro, desafiante. No quería decir allí que estaba supuesto como guardián secreto de los Potter, y menos delante de una desconocida.-Andrómeda es mía, y esa furcia no pondrá un dedo sobre su hija-gruñó y enseñó los dientes, rabioso.

-Ten cuidado, Sirius, puede ser una trampa.

* * *

La niña se asomó a la ventana, y miró abajo. 

La encapuchada seguía en la acera de enfrente, mirando hacia arriba, y ella no supo si realmente la veía.

-Dora¿qué estás haciendo?-oyó la voz de su padre en el pasillo y se apartó rápidamente de la ventana.

-Nada papá-respondió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con un libro. El rostro de Ted asomó por la puerta, con las manos ocupadas transportando una cazuela. Se miraron un momento, hasta que él se dio por satisfecho y volvió a la cocina.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y Nymphadora agudizó el oído. Mamá acababa de llegar, y por el tono bajo que utilizaba para hablar, algo no iba bien. Salió del cuarto en silencio y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sigue ahí fuera?-preguntaba Ted en susurros.

-Sí, lleva toda la mañana sentada en el tercer banco. Creo que todavía no ha localizado la casa-suspiró mientras se quitaba la capa.-¿No habrás dejado que Dora salga de casa?

-No. Hemos estado aquí toda la mañana-le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba fría.-¿Crees que necesitamos ayuda?

Se miraron a los ojos, y ella asintió.

-Necesitamos mucha ayuda, Ted. Mi hermana no parará hasta encontrarnos, y no tenemos muchas posibilidades de que nos deje tranquilos.

Ahora fue él quien suspiró con desánimo.

-¿Avisamos a la Orden?-Andrómeda se encogió de hombros.-¿A Sirius?.

-Si ve una lechuza saliendo del edificio sabrá dónde estamos, cariño-observó.

-¿Y el patronus?-propuso él.

En el pasillo, Nymphadora había abandonado su posición frente a la puerta y ahora miraba por el ventanuco que daba a la calle desde el pasillo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, entró en la cocina y se plantó frente a sus padres.

-Yo puedo transformarme en otra persona-miró a su madre fijamente y ésta frunció el ceño, entre molesta y asustada.

-No digas tonterías, Dora.

-No es una tontería-replicó la niña.-Puedo ser como el niño que vive arriba, y salir a buscar a Sirius.

-¿Has estado escuchando detrás de la puerta?-le regañó su padre. Ella no bajó la cabeza ni una sola vez.

-El otro día, cuando fuimos a comprar los regalos de Navidad al callejón Diagon, la vi, a la mujer que está en la calle.

Andrómeda palideció.

-¡Nymphadora!-la sujetó por los brazos y la niña gimió, sorprendida.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no estaba segura de quién era…-respondió con simpleza.-Mamá… es la tía Bellatrix¿verdad?

-Escúchame bien, Dora-su madre se agachó para quedar a su altura.-No quiero que hables nunca, nunca jamás, con desconocidos. No salgas de casa sola, no abras la puerta a nadie y no abras cartas si no conoces al que las envía¿Está claro?

La niña asintió, súbitamente asustada.

-¿Van a matarnos, mamá?

Andrómeda miró a Ted sólo un momento, antes de acariciar la mejilla de su hija.

-No, cielo, Bellatrix no podrá destruirnos.

* * *

Sirius miró la varita y tanteó el espejo en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora. Lo sacó con cuidado. El gemelo debía de estar bocabajo en la repisa de la entrada de los Potter, puesto que no veía nada. Sonrió. Probablemente, a esas horas de la noche, Harry estaría dormido como un tronco, espatarrado en la cuna y emitiendo esos extraños sonidos que le salían por la nariz cuando estaba congestionado. 

Posiblemente, Lily y James estuvieran sentados frente al fuego, ella leyendo sobre él, o él sobre ella, o uno en cada extremo del sofá sin hacerse caso. No era una pareja muy pegajosa, aunque sí muy compenetrada.

Se caló más el gorro de lana negro y rebuscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero. No podía ir a Gringotts porque le daba en la nariz que no tardaría en ser merienda de los mortífagos si aparecía por el callejón Diagon. Había salido con poco dinero, y lamentaba de pronto no poder cobrar la herencia hasta que no muriera su augusta madre.

Rió él solo, pensando que no debería estar bien desear la muerte de su propia madre. Regulus le había reprendido por ello. Claro que Regulus temía a su madre, al contrario que su hermano. De todas formas, bien pensado, de poco le servía ahora "_lo que Regulus hubiera hecho"._ Estaba claro que lo que _realmente_ Regulus _había hecho_, no había servido para nada. Ensanchó las aletas de la nariz y flexionó las rodillas. Entonces, bajo la tenue luz de una farola, vio moverse una figura oscura.

Un individuo encapuchado, de hombros anchos y botas pesadas caminó entre los coches con poca prisa. Iba mirando hacia las ventanas más altas del edificio gris que se alzaba al otro lado de la calle, donde una luz encendida proyectaba sombras sobre el techo. Sirius entornó los ojos.

El desconocido se apostó en el portal de al lado y encendió un cigarrillo mágico. La sonrisa de Sirius se curvó. A él el tabaco muggle le parecía infinitamente mejor, lo cual demostraba la aversión que aquel tipo le tenía a los muggles. Sirius se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y se aseguró la varita en la manga derecha. En el bolsillo trasero del pantalón iba la navaja del tío Alphard. Se alegró de haber dejado el petate en el hogar de la beneficencia de la Caridad Cristiana de las Hermanitas Descalzas, y de no haber llevado la moto hasta allí. Su flamante vehículo hubiera sido reconocido por los mortífagos de inmediato.

Salió del portal y se acercó al individuo de negro. El tipo permaneció con la capucha ocultando completamente su rostro.

-¿Tienes fuego?-preguntó Sirius a través de la bufanda. Su interlocutor alzó un poco la cabeza, pero no la capucha.

Hombre, mayor que Sirius, barba de tres días. Manos fuertes y robustas, llenas de cicatrices. Era diestro y llevaba la marca en ese mismo brazo. Las botas eran suyas y la capa estaba bordada a mano por criaturas no humanas. Por lo tanto, era rico. Demasiado alto para ser Yaxley y, desde luego, no era Carrow. Descartados Snape, Lucius y Dolohov, recordó la cara de sabueso de Parkinson.

-No-respondió secamente. La voz era altiva, pero no áspera. No era Parkinson.

Entonces, vislumbró el brillo de una alianza en su dedo.

Sirius no supo si reír o lamentarse.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Apártate, estúpido- le ordenó. Sirius se hizo a un lado, pero vio cómo del portal de enfrente salía un niño, de unos diez años, cargando con una bolsa de basura. El niño se dirigió al contenedor y pasó de largo, muy cerca de ellos. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chaval.

Una cosa era que los niños hubieran cambiado desde que él dejó de ser uno de ellos (no recordaba en qué momento se había producido, pero debió haber sucedido alguna vez), y otra es que hubieran cambiado _tanto_. Hasta el punto de llevar las puntas del cabello rosas. Sirius parpadeó confundido un par de veces, antes de darse cuenta que la mirada del niño seguía fija en él, a pesar de que se alejaba calle abajo.

Entonces, el encapuchado volvió a empujarle con más rudeza.

-¡Estúpido muggle!-lo lanzó contra la pared y fue dispuesto a cruzar la calle.

Ted Tonks volvía del trabajo, aparentemente en guardia. Un rayo luminoso salió de la varita de Lestrange y Sirius oyó al niño gritar a su espalda. Él mismo saltó sobre el mortífago, tirándolo al suelo, y el rayo verde se desvió. Rodaron por el asfalto, y Lestrange perdió la capucha. Ted corrió hacia el niño, que ahora lucía una cabellera muchísimo más larga y más colorida, y Sirius retuvo a Rodolphus en el suelo, a puñetazo limpio.

-¡Sirius!-Tonks se acercó, pero el mortífago se había deshecho de Black y ahora se incorporaba, varita en mano.

-¡¡Papá!!-gritó Nymphadora, abalanzándose sobre su padre. Saltó sobre él, apartándolo, y Sirius soltó una patada sobre la tibia izquierda de Lestrange. El hombre, sin emitir ningún gemido, rió.

-Vaya, si se trata del pequeño monstruito-dejo burlonamente. Nymphadora apretó los dientes-Te apesta la sangre casi tanto como a tu padre, para ser una Black.

Entonces, la niña, ya completamente transformada en ella misma, apretó los dientes.

-No me llames Nymphadora, _Lestrange_-Sirius alzó una ceja, impresionado-Ni _Black_. Me llamo _Tonks._

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Andrómeda oyó un ruido a su espalda, en la oscuridad del dormitorio, y se detuvo. Sintió algo punzante en la espalda y no se movió. Supo lo que era sin ni siquiera oírlo.

-Vaya, Bella, cuánto tiempo-sonrió con amargura. Bellatrix se quitó la máscara, altiva.

-Lo mismo digo, Andrómeda-la voz áspera y fuerte no había cambiado a pesar de los años, pensó la dueña de la casa.

-Estoy sola-replicó.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces¿qué quieres?

Bellatrix retiró la varita de la espalda de su hermana, y se apartó un poco.

-Los sangresucia no deberían vivir en este mundo, y lo sabes. Los Black no nos mezclamos con inferiores, hermana. Lo olvidaste, y ahora eres uno de ellos.

-Y tú olvidaste que aparte de por encima de los muggles, los Black estamos por encima de otras cosas-sonrió.-Poco me importa lo que tengas que decirme.

Su hermana apretó los dientes, y la observó de frente. Eran tremendamente parecidas. Parecía mentira que la más semejante de sus hermanas fuera su polo opuesto.

-Tu marido es escoria, y tú una traidora.

Andrómeda bufó.

-Hace muchos años que mi marido es escoria y yo una traidora, Bella. Dime algo más reciente-Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

-Eres igual que Sirius.

Su hermana alzó las cejas.

-Curioso, Bella. Eres tú quien es igual que Sirius. Solo que no te has dado cuenta.

Bellatrix parpadeó, confundida. Ambas hermanas permanecieron mirándose en la penumbra del dormitorio, hasta que en medio del silencio, Nymphadora llamó a su padre para alertarle de la presencia de Rodolphus. Entonces, el rostro de Andrómeda cambió.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija, Bellatrix-dio dos pasos hacia ella y sacó la varita del bolsillo. La otra pareció sorprendida.

-¿Vas a atacar a tu propia hermana?-preguntó con sorna.

-Sigo siendo una Black, Lestrange-amenazó.-Y a mi familia nadie le pone un solo dedo encima. Ni siquiera tú.

_-¡Impedimenta!-_gritó Ted sobre Rodolphus. Sirius se apartó y el mortífago hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita.

_-¡Protego!-_el ataque de Ted rebotó y salió disparado hacia el cielo. Su hija exclamó de la sorpresa, y se pegó más a Sirius, que se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Sube a casa!

-¡No voy a dejar a papá aquí!-gritó, enojada. Sirius contrajo las cejas, molesto.

-¡No seas tan cabezota, Tonks!-ella sonrió, y ambos primos se miraron. Sirius pareció estudiar mejor a la niña, y finalmente asintió.-Quédate, pero detrás de los coches.-le tendió su varita.- ¿Sabes algún hechizo?

-Claro-respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Se apartó de la pelea y corrió a cubrir la salida de la calle. Sirius sacó la navaja del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y agarró a Lestrange del hombro, para asestarle un puñetazo sobre el abdomen. El cuerpo del mortífago se dobló, agarró la pierna derecha de Black y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Ted sorprendido.

No esperaba aquella emboscada a esas horas de la noche. No esperaba, desde luego, que Sirius estuviera también allí. La idea era que Nymphadora se fuera transformando, por practicar, comenzando por pequeñas cosas. Bajaba la basura desde hacía un par de días transformado en otro niño, para tantear el terreno. Pero aquella noche, él había vuelto más tarde, y Sirius no sabía que ellos ya sabían que estaban siendo vigilados.

La noche era fría y la calle estaba desierta. Sirius era rápido, pero estaba algo debilitado. Demasiado tiempo malviviendo de aquí para allá. Extrañaba la casa de su hermano, la comida de Lily, y el calor de un hogar. Ahora en un habitante de la calle, y era más peligroso. Ted lo supo por el brillo altivo de sus ojos. Tan Black…

-¡_Fregotego!-_exclamó la voz de Nymphadora dos metros más atrás. La boca de Rodolphus se llenó de espuma y agua, y se llevó las manos a la cara, asustado. La niña se echó a reír inmediatamente y un rayo rojo pasó muy cerca de ella.

-¡_Protego_!-gritó Sirius. La alta figura de Dolohov apareció frente a ellos, Nymphadora supo que aquello ya no tenía ninguna gracia. Aquellos tipos iban a matar, y ella tenía una ligera idea de que tenía que ver con el hecho de que los padres de papá no eran magos, aunque él si lo fuera.

_-¡¡Crucio__!!-_Andrómeda esquivó el ataque girando la curva del pasillo y el marco de la puerta saltó en astillas junto a su cabeza.-¡No seas cobarde, Andrómeda!-la voz de Bellatrix sonó enajenada.-¡Tu marido y tu hija están abajo, y no tardarán mucho tiempo en caer!

Dos rayos más se chocaron en el aire y las dos hermanas siguieron peleando.

Abajo en la calle, entre el polvo, Nymphadora pasaba la vista de una pareja a la otra. Su padre y Sirius frente a Lestrange y Dolohov. Pelea desigualada, demasiado. Ted no era un hombre dado a duelos, y los mortífagos tenían demasiada experiencia.

La niña observaba las reacciones de uno y otro grupo, hasta que algo llamó su atención: arriba, en casa, la luz de su cuarto proyectaba sombras en el techo, tal y como Sirius había observado un rato antes, solo que las sombras eran de dos personas.

-¡¡PAPÁ!!-gritó a través del escudo protector.-¡¡Bellatrix está arriba con mamá!!

Ted volvió la cabeza apenas un segundo, y cayó al suelo impactado por un ataque de Lestrange.

-¡¡TED!!-Sirius no corrió hacia él, y la ventana del último piso estalló en cristales que cayeron sobre ellos como una lluvia.

_-¡¡PROTEGO!!-_una potente voz de mujer gritó desde arriba, y los cristales frenaron su caída, apartándose. Como un ave rapaz planeando, una figura vestida de negro cayó en picado, soltando maldiciones escabrosas. Los dos mortífagos miraron hacia arriba.

-¡Coged a Black y larguémonos!-gritó la figura que caía, casi a cámara lenta. Una cuarta sombra rasgó el cielo montado en escoba, y recogió el cuerpo.

Andrómeda se asomó a la ventana, incrédula.

Su hermana no había llegado al suelo.

La cuarta persona pareció molesta por tener que recoger a Bellatrix en el aire. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius bajo la luz de las farolas antes de desaparecerse junto a Lestrange y Dolohov.

Sirius apretó los dientes, rabioso.

De nuevo, el que faltaba.

Severus Snape.

* * *

Dorcas dobló la ropa sobre la silla y apagó la vela de un soplido. Las noches de Enero en Hogsmeade eran frías y ella lo había olvidado. 

Se puso la capa y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Dado que vivía en Cabeza de Puerco, tendría que ocuparse de mantener el pueblo libre de mortífagos. Bajó las escaleras de la taberna sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al último rellano, se detuvo. Oía una serie de voces, y ella quería saber. No había ido solo por vengar a Benjy, sino porque todos y cada uno de los responsables pagarían por ello. Incluida ella. Tenía que desquitarse con quien fuera. No podía vivir así. No podía vivir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente, Dumbledore-la segunda voz arrastraba las palabras, ácidamente, como si el tema le disgustara.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, todos. La niña estará sorprendida, y me parece que Ted tenía un par de costillas rotas. De Black no sé nada.

Dumbledore debió de asentir con la cabeza, porque Dorcas no oyó nada por respuesta.

-¿Y Bellatrix? –Dorcas alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Dumbledore estaba hablando con alguien sobre Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿Con un miembro de la Orden o con un Mortífago?

-La he dejado en su casa con Rodolphus, y puede que durante una temporada no pueda caminar, pero se recuperará.

Dorcas ahogó un grito.

Mortífago. El interlocutor era un mortífago.

-La próxima vez, intenta que Sirius no llegue a las manos. Si piensan que es el guardián secreto, lo más probable es que el objetivo sea matarle-objetó el director.

-Ya lo sé, Dumbledore-respondió el otro con fastidio.- Pero no puedo pasarme las noches vigilando a Black. Tengo que trabajar.

-Lo sé, Severus. Pero la Orden es sacrificio, y lo primero es proteger a los Potter.

Ahora sí, Dorcas volvió a subir a su habitación, aspirando frenéticamente. El tal Severus era mortífago, a la vez que miembro de la Orden. Y Dumbledore lo sabía. Teniendo en cuenta que el desconocido no había sido presentado en la reunión de la Orden hacía un par de días, y ni siquiera se le había enseñado una fotografía suya (como habían hecho con Remus Lupin, que estaba de misión con los licántropos), Dorcas dudaba de la legalidad de aquella charla. Como conclusión sólo podía deducir una cosa: Dumbledore estaba trabajando con el enemigo a espaldas de la Orden. Y aunque la frase "proteger a los Potter" podía sonar tranquilizadora, a ella se le antojó terriblemente cruel. Se levantó de la cama, y supo lo que iba a hacer.

Cogió una capa del montón de ropa que reposaba en el suelo y se preocupó de abrigarse bien. Asomada a la ventana, esperó pacientemente hasta que Dumbledore salió del local y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el colegio. Después, una silueta vestida de negro salió tras él. Ella, apresurada, salió de la taberna bajo la inquisitiva mirada del tabernero, que parecía controlar todos sus movimientos a pesar de ser tan callado y tan neutro como los cuadros de la pared.

En la calle, el frío era aún más denso que en su helada habitación. La segunda figura se dirigía con cierta rapidez a la salida del pueblo, sin mirar a su espalda. Dorcas sabía poco de los mortífagos. Solo que iban enmascarados, vestidos de negro, y que no tenían piedad.

Pero ahora ella tampoco iba a tenerla.

Al fin y al cabo, nadie la tuvo con Benjy.

* * *

-Tú, el nuevo, muévete-una voz imperiosa y grave le sobresaltó. 

Lupin alzó un poco la cabeza, solo para atisbar, a la luz de las antorchas, la imponente figura del comandante del escuadrón. Un tipo alto, maloliente y mal vestido. Lupin asintió mecánicamente y se levantó. El frío de las montañas del centro de Europa le calaba los huesos. La nieve caía a copos enormes sobre los árboles, con fuerza y violencia. Era una nieve distinta a la que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, y entre las brumas del viento helado podía vislumbrar unas estrellas quietas y tímidas. Las noches en las alturas eran preciosas, pero no tenía el cuerpo para contemplaciones.

El vaho que salió de su boca le acompañó en su marcha a través de los pasadizos del refugio: una serie de cuevas malamente acondicionadas conectadas entre sí mediante túneles excavados por renegados. Los licántropos eran un grupo autóctono y salvaje. Había varios grupos dispersos, y uno mucho más alejado: los prisioneros. Ellos se encargaban de cazar, probar suerte con terrenos dudosos y enviar misivas encriptadas en misiones peligrosas. Solían ser sacrificados por cualquier error y duramente castigados a voluntad del jefe.

Y era a ése jefe a quien Remus iba a visitar en aquel preciso momento.

Llevaba una semana allí, viviendo en las cuevas, comiendo carne prácticamente cruda y comportándose como nunca lo había hecho ni soñó imaginar, hasta que el guardia del grupo le envió a presentarle sus respetos al mandamás.

A Lupin le castañeaban los dientes.

Y no precisamente de frío.

Rogaba a Merlín que Fenrir Greyback no le reconociera después de tantos años.

Fenrir estaba sentado frente a una mesa llena de planos. Un saco junto a la mesa permanecía semivolcado, esparciendo su suculento contenido por el suelo: monedas de oro. A juzgar por el aspecto, galeones auténticos. La bestia –Remus no encontraría nunca un adjetivo mejor para él- estaba cómodamente sentada, como si fuera un trono, apurando un vaso de sangre espesa y oscura, pasándose la lengua por la comisura de los labios.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo-sonrió y Remus agachó la cabeza.

-Sí, señor-Fenrir le señaló la silla frente a él y Remus se sentó. El otro cogió una segunda copa y vertió del mismo líquido que él bebía. Lupin la recogió con la mano temblorosa, pero sin vacilar. Nunca había bebido sangre humana.

-No sé si sabes que estoy pensando en trasladarnos a Inglaterra-dijo en tono casual. Remus negó.-Resulta que hay alguien que empieza a confiar en el poder de los licántropos, y va a darnos una oportunidad.

-Estúpido- pensó Remus- Voldemort no va a dar una oportunidad a los licántropos. Solo piensa utilizarlos para acabar con el Ministerio, luego los matará a todos-

-Nos mudaremos allí en unas tres o cuatro semanas-le señaló la copa para que bebiera y Remus simuló estar tremendamente interesado en lo que el otro le estaba contando.-Necesitamos más gente.

Entonces, los ojos de Greyback brillaron de entusiasmo.

-Voy a contarte algo que todavía no sabe nadie, novato. Has venido desde Londres y allí vas a volver, conmigo, a enseñarle al mundo qué ocurre cuando infravaloras a nuestra raza-enseñó los colmillos amarillentos y Remus echó la espalda hacia atrás.-No tienes ni idea de cómo va a cambiar nuestro destino, ni el de los hombres.

Remus alzó una ceja, falsamente emocionado.

Entonces, Fenrir se subió la manga del brazo derecho hasta el codo, y acercó la mano a Lupin. A la luz de las velas, el joven pudo ver la marca tenebrosa recientemente grabada y reluciendo sobre la carne de Greyback. Intentando no marearse del asco, se llevó la copa a los labios, y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago.

* * *

_Hola!! Este capítulo ha sido largo, lo dije xD._

_Como ya dije en el anterior, no hay datos de cuándo se unió Igor Karkarov a los mortífagos, así que yo lo introduzco ahora. Tampoco hay datos de que se reunieran en Malfoy Manor, pero está claro que en algún sitio tenían que hacerlo, dado que dudo que llamaran a Rosmerta y encargaran mesa para cien hombres vestidos de negro y con máscara. Convertido Lucius en patriarca Malfoy (qué sucedió con Abraxas, más adelante…), parece que es él quien hace los honores… ¿Por qué no los Lestrange? Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Creo que los Malfoy tenían más dinerillo que los Lestrange, simplemente._

_Como se ve, Severus sigue informando a Dumbledore de los movimientos de los mortífagos, y Voldemort sigue empeñado en sus maravillosos paquetes de alma que está distribuyendo aquí y allá. Ah, detalle, Dorcas Meadowes y Snape NO se conocen._

_Tengo que ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas a las amantes de la familia Tonks (haberlas, haylas y son muy exigentes! xD) por si esta escena no cumple sus expectativas. Me explico. Andrómeda y Ted son los grandes desconocidos, y de la infancia de Nym ya se encargó Quien Nosotras Sabemos de no contarnos nada. Para mí, Andrómeda luchó por Ted, y Ted por ella, pero ella sigue siendo una Black, y en esta guerra, el que lleva las de perder es él. Ella es sangre pura, aunque traidora. El objetivo del ataque es Ted, no Andrómeda. Con respecto a Tonks quiero aclarar una cosilla. Se enfrenta a Rodophus defendiendo a su padre y deja muy clara una cosa: ella es una TONKS, no una BLACK. Un apellido solo es un apellido, pero significa muchas cosas. De ahí que ella misma se dirija a Rodolphus como "Lestrange", cuando en realidad no se conocen de nada. Ser Black quiere decir unas cosas que Andrómeda no es. Ser Tonks representa otras. Ser Lestrange, otras. La niña ya ha decidido por quién va a luchar: los Black la odian por ser hija de quien es, y pese a ser su familia, renegaron de su madre. Los Lestrange apoyan este pensamiento. Luego, para ella es un orgullo ser una Tonks. Porque para la Nymphadora niña, TONKS es su familia: mamá Black, papá sangresucia y niña metamorfomaga. Punto pelota. Creo que ese empeño en hacerse llamar Tonks y no Nymphadora no obedece solo a que no le guste su nombre, sino en que así se identifica con una idea: con la lucha de sus padres por estar juntos en contra de todos los demás._

_Los Tonks no formaron parte de la Orden hasta el final de la segunda guerra, y aquí tampoco están relacionados con ella. Creo que esto obedece a las pocas ganas de meterse en follones con una niña de por medio y por el hecho de que Andrómeda ya tiene bastante contenta a su familia como para meter más el dedo en la llaga._

_Sirius va de aquí para allá, como el ángel de la guarda, XDD._

_Pobre Remus y pobre Dorcas. Ahí lo dejo caer._

_No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente, porque pasaré el fin de año fuera de aquí y aunque me voy solo por dos o tres días el trabajo se me acumula (la página web, el proyecto para oficina técnica, el proyecto para la empresa de soldadura, las premaquetas, los planos,__ los exámenes, las compras, las despedidas de navidad, la familia, los amigos, las llamadas… )… Seguiré, como dije, escribiéndolo para ir avanzando y publicar más o menos regularmente, porque no quiero hacer un parón brutal (y porque no puedo xDDD). Creo que esto ya lo he venido anunciando… (sí, tengo una cabeza horrible, lo sé)._

_Tubular bells… adoro a Mike Olfield!!! Y necesitaba un instrumental para este capítulo ;)!_

_Y aunque casi se me olvida he reaccionado a tiempo…. **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS**!!!! Que seáis muy felices, que el próximo año os deje cumplir vuestros sueño y realizaros en vuestros deseos y que un ciervo preciosísimo llame a la puerta de vuestro jardín… Eso es cosa vuestra xD. _

_Por cierto, ironías de la vida, hice el test ése de harrypotterla(punto)com y me salió que mi chico ideal en Hogwarts sería Harry!!! Merlín me asista, esa noche no dormí del susto…_

_Besos,_

_Nicole._


	21. Cantares

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!_

_Bueno, después de dos semanitas, aquí llega el capítulo 21… Siento el retraso, de verdad, lo sabéis. **Desearos a todos un estupendo año que comienza, con nuevas alegrías, nuevas esperanzas, ganas de nuevos proyectos y toda la suerte del mundo para llevarlos a cabo.**_

_**GreyLady:** hola wapa!!! Uf, si Voldy es bastante ceporro el hombre, y la verdad es que no discurrió mucho finalmente con lo de los horrocruxes, qué se le va a hacer… al hombre no le daba para más xD.Un besazo muuuy gordo!!!_

_**Bell.Lestrange:** hola y bienvenida!!!! Te aclaro tu duda: Walburga (madre de Sirius) muere cuando él ya está en Azkaban, y Orion muere en 1979 (no se sabe si antes o después que Regulus, para mí, fue después), así que Sirius no puede usar Grimmauld Place hasta que su madre no muere (1985), lo que es después de salir de Azkaban. Por eso el cuartel de la Primera Orden no podía estar allí. Y como no hay fuentes que indiquen algún otro, me lo inventé. Espero que esta explicación te haya servido. Muchas muchas gracias por pasarte!_

_Gracisísímas como siempre a **Saiyury11**, a **Thaly**, a** Sig** (doble)._

_Este capítulo es más corto, lo sé, y más ligero. Necesitaba respirar un poquito. Para hoy no tenía música, así que después de pensar y pensar, decidí que llevara Cantares, de Antonio Machado. Hay una versión cantada por Serrat. Perfecto. No habla de nadie en concreto, quizá de la situación._

_Como estaba un poco harta de tanta guerra, en plenas navidades subí un one-shot de Lily&James ("Un paso, dos, tres") y otro de Remus ("Copos de nieve", post "El principio"). Están en el profile, por si os interesan. Respecto a éste último, deciros que podría ser la escena que no incluiré en este fic sobre la primera navidad de Remus sin los Potter. Gracias infinitas a las que ya os habéis pasado._

_Este fic arranca directamente en la misma noche en la que concluyó el anterior: Sirius ha ido a ver a los Tonks y se encuentra allí a Bella, a Dolohov, a Lestrange y en el último momento, Snape. Poco después, Dorcas escucha una conversación entre Severus y Dumbledore y sigue a Severus. Y Remus sigue en medio de la selva negra con los licántropos._

_Esta parte se me está haciendo un poco cuesta arriba, si soy sincera. Tengo que preparar el terreno para lo que se me viene encima, y aunque sé cómo acaba esto (y reconocedlo_, _vosotros también), y sé porqué y sé las frases que se dirán, y todo está descrito en mi cabeza, tengo que rellanar los huecos que tiene la historia original, y eso me da muchísimo miedo. En fin. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. Ea, ahora, me callo.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: Cantares**

_**"Todo pasa y todo queda, pero lo nuestro es pasar. Pasar haciendo camino, camino sobre la mar" **(A. Machado, Proverbios y Cantares.)_

-Os parecerá bonito-Andrómeda se volvió, con los brazos en jarras. Frente a ella, sentados en sendas sillas de anea, en la cocina de su casa, Nymphadora y Sirius la miraban con ojos suplicantes.

La niña lucía el pelo rosa y brillante, y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Llevaba un moratón en el brazo izquierdo y le sangraba una raspadura en el codo contrario. Su primo lucía un ojo violáceo, los nudillos en carne viva y destilaba un olor pestilente a barro y aceite. Pero sonreía.

Ambos miraron fijamente a Andrómeda, desde abajo, tentando a su paciencia maternal, mientras apuntaba con la varita a cada una de las heridas:

_-¡Episkey!-_susurró con ligereza.

Sirius y Tonks intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y la niña enseñó el hueco donde le faltaba el incisivo superior. Su madre pretendió ignorar el gesto, entrecerrando los ojos. Por toda respuesta, Tonks alzó una ceja y adoptó una expresión tan Black que Sirius tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

-Tu hija domina los hechizos domésticos, Meda-dijo con socarronería. Andrómeda lo fulminó con la mirada pero su primo no se dejó intimidar-No me mires así, prima-le sacó la lengua.-Esa expresión la inventó mi madre.

-No quiero que Nymphadora vea estas cosas, Sirius-respondió ella.-Es una niña todavía, y tú deberías darle ejemplo, y no comportarte como un…

-¡Eh! Sin insultar-espetó Sirius cuadrando los hombros. Posó la mano sobre la coronilla de Nymphadora y adoptó un gesto más serio.-Aquí la criatura tiene que saber qué está ocurriendo, Meda.

-¡Eso, mami!

La mirada de su madre chispeó y la niña se encogió un poco más.

-¿Cómo supiste que estarían aquí?-preguntó Ted, apareciendo en la cocina.

-Las noticias vuelan, sobre todo las malas-informó con desánimo.-Lo que yo no sabía era que vosotros lo sabíais…

-Es que no eres tan listo-la niña le sacó la lengua y cogió un vaso de agua-Solo practicábamos planes de escape¿a qué sí papá?

-¿Llamas planes de escape a salir de casa vestido de niño y con el pelo rosa?-le quitó el vaso de agua y se lo bebió frente a ella, sin dejarle protestar.

-¡Solo estábamos practicando!-exclamó ella, furiosa. Sirius rió y le devolvió el vaso de agua.

-Tu madre tiene razón, _Tonks_, no deberías haber estado ahí-apuntó.- Eres demasiado pequeña para comprender ciertas cosas.

-Vete a la cama, _Ny__mphadora-_ordenó su madre, recordando quién mandaba ahí. La niña hizo un mohín de disgusto. Sabía que su madre estaba furiosa con Bellatrix, pero también aliviada de que la situación se hubiera resuelto "bien".-Nosotros tenemos que hablar.

La niña puso los ojos en blanco, como si hasta aquel momento, hubieran estado practicando quidditch.

-Que os quede claro-entrecerró los ojos igual que su tía Bellatrix-que algún día seré una gran bruja, y no podréis echarme de los sitios.

-Ah-Sirius simuló una impresión exagerada-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque voy a ser aurora, y a los aurores no se les hecha nunca-dijo con elegancia. Salió de la cocina con la barbilla bien alta, mientras Sirius se levantaba para robar una loncha de algo que parecía sabroso sobre la mesa.

-Tu hija es un peligro-comentó.

-Bellatrix quiere matar a Ted-dijo de pronto Andrómeda. Sirius se volvió, paralizado.-Se ha crecido mucho desde la última vez, y es todavía más rencorosa que antes. Creo que la niña también es un objetivo.

Ted permaneció en silencio.

-Marchaos del país-ordenó Sirius.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Sirius-su prima se acercó a él, amenazadora.-Nadie me dice qué puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Meda, escúchame-insistió el otro.-Hazlo por Tonks.

-Se llama Nymphadora-la mirada le relampagueó y Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No estabas ahí abajo, prima, cuando se enfrentó a Lestrange. Tu hija es más fuerte de lo que piensas, y está demasiado metida en esto…

-Solo es una niña

-¡No es solo una niña, Meda!. Es una Black-la señaló con el dedo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Ted-Y una Tonks. Y sabes tan bien como yo que hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre.

Andrómeda se rascó el nacimiento del pelo, pensativa. Ted avanzó hacia el interior de la cocina, con las manos en los bolsillos, dudando.

-No vamos a marcharnos, Sirius-dijo con simpleza.-No nos estamos escondiendo de nadie, ya lo has visto.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Se supone que uno de los dos me daría la razón-lamentó teatralmente.-Está claro que soy un incomprendido.-se relamió igual que Hocicos y chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.-En fin, voy a ver dónde me alojo esta noche.

-¿No habéis vuelto al cuartel?-preguntó su prima, sorprendida.

-Oh, tu hermanita hizo de las suyas la última vez-alzó una ceja, misterioso.-Me da mal rollo volver ahí. Ya sabes. Malas vibraciones.-cerró los ojos con misticismo.-Quizá aún queda algo de su olor corporal.

Ted sonrió, y su mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces no sé porqué hemos tenido que ser familia.

-¿Nosotros?-inquirió Black, sorprendido.-pues verás, resulta que el abuelo Pollux y…

-¡No me refería a eso!-Sirius pareció decepcionado. Andrómeda adoptó una actitud más seria.-Creo que si hubiéramos sido anónimos hubiera sido más fácil.

-¿Y perdernos toda esta diversión?-preguntó Sirius, horrorizado. Se llevó una mano al corazón, dolido.-Me decepcionas, Andrómeda-su prima le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro.-Si tu abuelo levantara la cabeza…

_-"Te mostraría todo lo que la noble y ancestral casa de los Black hizo por los magos"-_concluyó Ted, para sorpresa de los otros dos. Se encogió de hombros, divertido.-Se lo oí decir a tu madre una vez.

Andrómeda rodó los ojos.

-Solo la viste una vez, cariño-replicó con sorna.

-Oh, sí.-sonrió-Lo olvidé.-le sacó la lengua.-Deben de ser cosas de la edad. Los muggles tenemos alzhéimer, dicen.

-¿Es contagioso?-Sirius dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido. Ted bajo los hombros, decepcionado.

-Creo que solo si te refrotas en fango del Nilo dos horas y media antes de la luna llena del tercer mes en año bisiesto cantando el Kumbayá-replicó Ted. Andrómeda pestañeó con furia, pasando la mirada de su primo a su marido, hasta coger ella también un trozo de la carne que Sirius había probado antes.

-¿El Kumbayá es como el himno nacional de los muggles?-preguntó Sirius, encantado con la historia.

-No, es algo mucho más rebelde.-aclaró el otro.-Lo siguiente es entonar la Marsellesa sobre la tumba de Napoleón.

-Oh.-Sirius dio por perdida la batalla verbal y volvió la atención hacia su prima.-¿Me das un par de kilos de eso?. Está bueno.

Andrómeda colocó el paquete de carne entero entre las manos de Sirius y lo condujo, empujándole de la espalda, hasta la puerta principal.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama, Ted. _Me parece_ que mi primo quiere irse.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Teddy!-exclamó Sirius mientras la puerta se le cerraba en las narices.

* * *

Dorcas siguió a la oscura figura por las calles desiertas del pueblo, escondida bajo las sombras, con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano izquierda. Respiraba profundamente, sin apartar los ojos del desconocido que se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo con una genuina prisa. Andaba con poca elegancia, y sin volverse. Debía estar convencido de que nadie iba a seguirle, o quizá sabía que nadie se preguntaría qué hacía allí. 

Al volver la siguiente esquina, ella se detuvo. Esperó pacientemente oculta tras unos barriles, bajo el dintel del portal de Las Tres Escobas, y el desconocido se detuvo unos metros más allá. No se giró siquiera.

Simplemente se desapareció.

Ella continuó allí agazapada hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, y los pies comenzaron a congelársele. Horas más tarde, quizá a las cuatro o las cinco de la madrugada, se oyó un chasquido y la sombra oscura reapareció sobre la calle. Dorcas tragó saliva, expectante. El individuo caminaba con premura, como si de pronto tuviera mucha prisa, a zancadas grandes y profundas. Tenía el rostro serio y crispado, y una mirada huidiza y amenazante enmarcada por dos cortinas de pelo negro.

Cuando pasó por su lado, ella le miró a la cara, y juró grabarse su rostro en la memoria. Quizá había sido él quien mató a Benjy. Entonces, fue cuando descubrió el cojeo incesante del desconocido, y un reguero rojo brillante que estaba dejando sobre el suelo oscuro de la calle.

* * *

En casa de los Pettigrew vivían tres personas: dos de ellas estaban bajo el influjo remanente de la Navidad y la otra era un ser oscuro, taciturno y preocupado. 

Los padres de Peter estaban encantados con tener a su hijo de nuevo en casa. Su marcha los había sumido en la preocupación y la angustia con todo lo que estaba pasando. La madre siempre había vivido volcada sobre él, temerosa de cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharle. Cuando era pequeño, apenas sí le dejaba salir a la calle, convencida de que solo su amor podría mantenerle a salvo.

El día en que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, la señora Pettigrew supo que su niño siempre sería SU NIÑO, y de nadie más, por muy lejos que estuviera. Solía escribirle diariamente, hasta que Peter hizo amigos, y empezó a resultarle extraño tanto "mamismo" compulsivo. El padre de Peter veía en su hijo un hombre casi perfecto, encarnando los sueños que él no pudo realizar y todas las virtudes de su mujer.

Como era de esperar, Peter tenía poca confianza en sí mismo. No es que el niño apuntara a que fuera a ser así, es que no le dejaron otra opción. Su madre quería que fuera el orgullo del barrio y de la familia, y lo cierto es que Peter no tenía muchas papeletas para ser el chico 10 de su generación.

Creció con el sentimiento de sentirse inseguro sin el apoyo incondicional de sus padres, de ése amor que destilaba su casa, de las alabanzas maternas que siempre le enorgullecían. Sus amigos tenían una vida bastante más independiente que la suya: James era el niño mimado, cierto, pero al contrario que él, sus padres le daban una libertad inimaginable. Solía decir, despreocupado _"bah, a mi en casa no me dicen nada"_, mientras que Peter se encogía y pensaba _"a mí en mi casa no me dejarían"._ Y eso, entre los once y los quince años marcaba muchas diferencias. Claro que James Potter, con quince años, era como todos los adolescentes: inmortal, arrogante, dicharachero y sinvergüenza. Luego maduró, como se esperaba de él, y Peter se quedó con el sanbenito de niño de mamá, blando como un muñeco de peluche.

Tampoco podía compararse con Remus, que tenía El Problema, así con mayúsculas, más grande del curso. Puede que del colegio. Peter admiraba a Remus, de una forma distinta que a James o a Sirius, porque Remus tenía un problema personal en el que, al fin y al cabo, nadie podía ayudarle. En su interior se libraban batallas donde sólo él llevaba las de perder. Y eso requería muchísimo más valor que andar por ahí pidiéndole a Lily Evans una cita para el sábado. Aunque pedirle una cita a Evans llegara a convertirse en un deporte de riesgo…

Pero Peter sabía que él tenía muchas cosas buenas. Era bueno en alguna que otra materia del colegio, era buen amigo, sabía guardar secretos, y siempre apoyaba a los demás cuando tenían algún problema. No amaba la popularidad, y agradecía pasar desapercibido, sobre todo en los momentos de mayor agobio a su alrededor. No jugaba al quidditch, lo que le permitía muchísimo tiempo libre, y no tenía títulos escolares, lo que significaba que no iba a decepcionar a los profesores si algo no le salía bien. En definitiva, llevaba una vida cómoda en el anonimato, una placentera vida que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Hasta ahora.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, tras la noche de Nochebuena, su mente empezó a maquinar extraños sucesos. James y Lily estaban casados, y tenían un hijo. Eso era bueno, y normal. Pero Sirius… se había pasado toda la cena lanzándole miradas a Remus, de reojo. De vez en cuando, el licántropo levantaba la vista, dándose por aludido, y se miraban de forma cómplice.

O al menos, así lo malinterpretaba él.

Porque realmente lo que Sirius había hecho era vigilar a Lupin todo el tiempo, y el otro no sabía dónde esconderse, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquel seguimiento. Finalmente, lo interpretó como preocupación por su próxima misión y pretendió relajarse.

Pero para Peter, que llevaba un tiempo viviendo de nuevo en casa de sus padres, significaba cosas que había olvidado. Cosas como, por ejemplo, _no se lo cuentes al gordito que se chivará a su mamá _(frase que escuchó en primero hasta hartarse), o _cuida con Peter, que es un manazas_. Y se le revolvió la cena. Estaba tan concentrado en darle vueltas a las miraditas de Sirius que no vio los gestos de preocupación de Lily y James.

Ahora, solo de nuevo en su casa, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir pensando.

¿Por qué Lupin había recibido la misión de Greyback?, pensaba, furioso.

_Porque él es un licántropo, y tú no_, se respondió a sí mismo.

Bufó, cansado de sus propias contradicciones, y se dejó caer en la cama, para mirar al techo con confusión.

_¿Por qué nadie se pone en contacto conmigo?,_ repitió.

_Porque no hay nada que hacer_, se respondió de nuevo.

_Mentira,_ la voz mala y gruñona le rebatía a la otra con rudeza_, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Lo que pasa es que eres un inútil._

_Eso sí que es mentira, imbécil._

Peter respiró profundamente, confundido. Sabía, _quería saber_, que era _realmente_ útil para la Orden, y para sus amigos. Era un Gryffindor, y eso significaba que era valiente¿no? Si fuera una serpiente asquerosa, pendenciera, rencorosa y maloliente sería Slytherin…

¿No?

Le empezó a sudar la nuca fríamente y se incorporó, frotándose los ojos.

Intentaba recordar momentos en los que sus amigos hubieran reconocido abiertamente su afecto por él. O en el que verdaderamente hubiera sido lo que se esperaba de él.

Recordó cuando pegó a Bellatrix en San Mungo, y todo lo que le alabaron. A decir verdad, debería haberla detenido, o matado directamente, pero no lo hizo. Y eso no hablaba en su favor. Se mordió la lengua, harto de sí mismo, y se dio cuenta de que tanto anonimato le había convertido en alguien "prescindible".

Pero, claro, pensándolo bien, James le necesitaba. ¡Era su guardián secreto!. Y eso quería decir algo, estaba claro.

Se miró al espejo, intentando animarse un poco, sin éxito.

Recordó la mirada de Voldemort desnudándole las entrañas y volvió a sentirse ruin y mezquino, solo y abandonado. Algo le carcomía por dentro. Algo se le había colocado en la cabeza, entre las cejas, y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

* * *

Remus miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no le seguía nadie. La espesura de los árboles le ofrecía una oscuridad reconfortante, pero peligrosa. Él era un lobo, cierto, pero tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus instintos animales le había servido para ser más humano, y ahora era un gran incordio. El resto de sus compañeros eran bastante más bárbaros de lo que jamás se pudo haber imaginado, y tenían tan desarrolladas sus facultades lobunas que Remus sabía que un día no muy lejano él sería una apetitosa merienda. 

Se agachó un poco más entre los matorrales, y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, agotado. El pelo le estaba creciendo a un ritmo inusitado, y el no poder afeitarse lo estaba masacrando. Le gustaba ir arreglado, nada de greñas por delante de las cejas, nada de pelo en la cara; le daba un aspecto descuidado, y si algo aprendió de su padre era que para que te tuvieran respeto había que parecer respetable. La barba recortada, las uñas limpias, la ropa sin rotos. Y por supuesto, nada de oler mal.

Ahora, la ropa estaba rasgada. Pelos de varios colores luchaban por salir en sus mejillas y cuello, y le picaban y le ardían al mismo tiempo. Y el olor. Era insoportable. Ese olor animal, a barro y comida grasienta. A sudor y a hombre. Una mezcla de hedor y miedo, sudor y poca higiene. No podía escaparse a darse un baño porque no existía tal lugar, y ni siquiera le quedaba el remedio de tirarse al río, debido a que estaba congelado. Llevaba unas semanas degustando bayas salvajes, y rezando para que no fueran venenosas.

Se miró las manos, y las encontró secas y agrietadas.

Si hubiera tenido un espejo, se habría asustado.

Esperó un poco más bajo el matojo, pensando, mientras oteaba el cielo azul entre las ramas de un roble. Allí el cielo era más azul, y las nubes más blancas. No había niebla ni llovía todo el tiempo. Pero el frío se le metía hasta los huesos, y no podía evitar tiritar constantemente.

Entonces, un silbido a su izquierda le hizo dar un salto de la sorpresa y corrió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido.

Un ser plateado lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Lupin cayó de rodillas, intentando no sollozar.

El patronus de Alastor le miraba con gravedad, con la ceja alzada, como si el propio Ojoloco estuviera evaluando.

_-Hemos recibido tu informe. Estaremos preparados. Ánimo Remus, esto se acaba._

Y desapareció. Remus quedó solo sobre la hierba, en medio del claro, con los puños apretados. Acabarse… no tenía ni idea de qué día era, ni siquiera si seguían aún en Enero. Alzó la cara hacia el sol, y dejó que los rayos le acariciaran el rostro, luchando por conseguir un poco de esperanza.

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños-James depositó un beso tierno y sincero en los labios de Lily y sonrió. Ella abrió sonrió abiertamente y se quitó la venda que le tapaba los ojos. Frente a ellos se alzaba, poderosa, la moto de Sirius. 

El sol derretía con cuidado los chupones de hielo que caían de las ventanas, y las gotas de agua goteaban rítmicamente sobre la hierba recién cortada. La moto de Sirius estaba allí, en su jardín, brillante como siempre, y parecía mucho más grande.

Tal vez era el tiempo que hacía que no la veían.

Sobre la moto, un paquete.

En el suelo, Harry miraba el vehículo con curiosidad, divertido. Gateó con agilidad hasta ella y apretó el neumático delantero. Balbuceó una parrafada incoherente y volvió la cabeza a su padre, molesto.

James rió y lo tomó en brazos, para sentarlo sobre el asiento, y el niño asió el manillar con sus diminutas manos enguantadas en sus manoplas azules. Lily volvió sus brillantes ojos verdes a James.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó maravillada. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sirius me la ha prestado por un día-tomó lo que parecía una mochila del suelo y le señaló a Lily el asiento, indicándole que se sentara.-Mañana vendrá a buscarla.

-¿Y por qué no se ha quedado a saludarme?-protestó la chica, ofendida. Sujetó a Harry, que estaba muy interesado en mirar los focos desde arriba.

-Porque no puede, Lily, ya lo sabes-ella frunció los labios, poco convencida.-Pero me ha dado un beso de su parte para ti.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-¿Te ha dado un beso?

-Oh, claro-James metió a Harry en la mochila que había cogido, y que había resultado ser un arnés para bebés-Sirius y yo siempre hemos mantenido una… mmm… cómo llamarlo…

Una colleja en su nuca le hizo enmudecer, y se dio cuenta de que Lily lo miraba entre divertida y celosa.

-¡Yo te vi primero!-protestó.

-No, perdona-James la señaló con el dedo, aún sujetando a Harry del arnés.-YO te vi primero, y tú solo me ignorabas.

-Eso era porque no me gustaba ir de chica fácil-respondió ella poniéndose el arnés. Harry miraba alternativamente a uno y otro, confundido. Lo acababan de meter en una especie de saco donde parecía una larva y ahora su madre se lo colgaba a la espalda, en vez de dejarle delante, donde tan ricamente se lo estaba pasando. Aquello no era justo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que siempre estuviste loca por mi?-preguntó James, orgulloso. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No exactamente…

-Nunca me lo has contado…-dijo de pronto él súbitamente serio. Quedó de pie mirándola, y ella se perdió en la profundidad del azul del cielo, como si recordara.

-Es que no sé muy bien cómo pasó. De pronto, estabas contándome cosas que yo no quería ver. Y me estabas protegiendo.-su voz se dulcificó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de James.- fuiste muy bueno conmigo acogiéndome en tu casa, cuando murió mi padre.

Su corazón se encogió un poco, recordando.

-Y luego me di cuenta de que no hacía más que pensar en ti-se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.- ¿Qué más da cómo pasara, mientras pasara?-preguntó, feliz.

James sonrió y asintió él también, sentándose delante de ella.

La moto rugió a sus pies, y soltó un grito alegre, recordando los viejos tiempos.

-¿Nos _desilusiona_, Señora Potter?-preguntó James por encima del ruido del motor. Lily agitó la varita alegremente, y se elevaron sobre el jardín y sobre su propia casa para sumergirse en el azul del cielo.

En la acera de enfrente, un gato de cara aplastada miraba al cielo con detenimiento. A su espalda, calzando unas zapatillas de cuadros, una anciana regaba las macetas de su ventana.

-¿Ocurre algo, Roger?-preguntó de pronto la mujer. Siguió la mirada del animal, hasta fijarla en algún punto perdido del cielo, y sonrió.-Déjalos vivir, querido. Déjalos vivir.

* * *

Sirius caminaba entre la gente con poca prisa. Se había acostumbrado a ir de un lado a otro, inspeccionando con cuidado, pasando desapercibido. Se sentía como pez en el agua caminando entre las masas sin que nadie reparar en él. Los muggles eran ciertamente curiosos. 

Se detuvo delante de un espejo a mirarse.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían…

Porque realmente no era Sirius quien caminaba por las calles tan despreocupadamente. Era Hocicos. Alegremente, el perro iba y venía a su antojo, sin que nadie le prestase atención ni sospechase de un simpático perro negro. Porque, para qué negarlo, Sirius como perro era simpático. Odiaba el rascar de las pulgas en la barriga y en el cuello, y llevar la lengua fuera. Por lo demás, no era una vida tan… _perra._

Ladeó la cabeza frente al escaparate de una tienda de mascotas, compungido. Ahora entendía cuando Peter le decía que eso era una _animalada._ Los cachorros le miraban suplicantes, ladrando extrañados, envidiando su libertad. Hocicos solo pudo aullar en asonancia con ellos, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, y salía a toda prisa de la tienda, azuzado por el dueño.

Pateó las calles del centro de Londres y acabó encaminándose al Callejón Diagon. Sería bueno darse una vuelta y observar cómo le iba a la gente por allí. Tenía que buscar al resto de la Orden, o algo parecido. Las lechuzas de Alastor seguían llegando, y sabía que los demás seguirían escondidos, pero estaba preocupado.

Malfoy Manor no era precisamente un sitio "pequeño". Se le ocurrió que tal vez Andrómeda hubiera podido decirle algo más, pero concluyó que era improbable que Narcisa le hubiera confesado a su hermana renegada dónde estaba la mansión de Lucius.

Rebuscó en el cubo de la basura, olfateando carne fresca, y espantó a un gato que se acercaba curioso. Aquel era su territorio, como las últimas semanas, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase.

Recordó su moto, que debía de estar sobrevolando Inglaterra con los Potter sobre la grupa, y se sintió un poco abandonado. A él también le gustaría estar en las alturas.

Entonces, lo vio. Allí, en las páginas de sociedad, había una foto pequeña. Una casa con minaretes de pizarra. Una mujer de negro, un bebé y un hombre rubio. Hocicos dejó de agitar el rabo hacia abajo, para hacerlo con alegría y entusiasmo.

Abraxas Malfoy había muerto.

Ladró de júbilo, sin saber muy bien porqué, porque lo cierto es que a él Abraxas no le había hecho nada. Pero todas las bajas en el enemigo debían celebrarse. Para algo se estaba en guerra, por Merlín.

Según el reportero, viruela de dragón. Pústulas infectadas, dolores, fiebres y alucinaciones. Hocicos se relamió con las sobras de su almuerzo, leyendo con avidez. El hombre había muerto tras una larga agonía propia de un hombre de su linaje. Sus proezas se describían a miles y bla, bla, bla. Como diría su padre, que en la gloria Circe lo tuviera, todos los muertos son buenos. Claro que su padre lo decía irónicamente y con respecto a los muggles… solo que Sirius lo aplicó en el caso contrario. La enseñanza no sirve para nada si no la llevas a la práctica, Sirius, solía decirle su hermano. Escucha, aprende y aplica. Y entonces, serás más sabio.

Hocicos ladró ante el recuerdo, consternado.

Volvió a centrarse en la foto. El entierro iba a ser en la finca de la mansión de Abraxas, y no en la de Lucius, el heredero. Eso era una noticia estupenda. No en vano, Sirius y Lily habían estado una vez en la casa de Abraxas Malfoy, aquella Nochebuena del 78.

Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces…

Agitó la cola nuevamente y miró a ambos lados, comprobando que no había nadie en el callejón abandonado que salía a pocos metros del cubo de basura.

Se transformó de nuevo en hombre, y se rascó el cuello con frenesí, harto de los microparásitos. Se desapareció con un fuerte crack que pareció expresar todo lo decidido que estaba.

Alastor estaba cómodamente en su casa. Entendiendo por cómodamente a estar sentado en una silla de tres patas, limpiando la pierna ortopédica, sin respaldo, sin cortinas y sin nada en el plato.

Saltó, asustado, cuando otro crack se produjo: la figura de Sirius en su casa le despertó los sentidos, y en menos de un segundo, Sirius tenía la punta de la varita clavada en su cuello.

-Me alegro de verte, Ojoloco-saludó con ironía. Alastor alzó la ceja del ojo mágico, sorprendido, y bajó la guardia, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Y Andrómeda?

-Oh-hizo un gesto de dejadez con la mano- Mi prima es una Black, está siempre en alerta permanente.

-Ese no es el lema de los Black-apuntó Moody, sacándole brillo a su rótula postiza. Sirius buscó una silla en la habitación pero no la encontró. Se quedó de pie, incómodo.

-¿Por qué sois todos pobres?-preguntó al fin. El auror lo miró como si no le conociera.

-¿Qué diantres significa eso?-se colocó la pierna con cuidado bajo la mirada de Sirius.

-Que todos vivimos en la miseria… menos James y Lily, eso sí es una casa cómoda y confortable…-dijo en tono soñador.-¿Sabes el tiempo que hace que no duermo en una cama como Merlín manda?

-¿Y cómo manda Merlín que sean las camas?-quiso saber Alastor con sarcasmo. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, molesto.

-Tengo algo que quizá te interese-le tendió el periódico, diligente, y el otro lo miró con interés.-Papá Malfoy ha dejado este mundo.

-Viruela de dragón-leyó Ojoloco con poca curiosidad.-¿Y qué?. Lleva muriéndose varios meses. Lucius ya es el hombre más influyente del país, no hacía falta que Abraxas muriera.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-¿Lucius Malfoy es el tipo más influyente del país?

-Oh, desde luego-rugió poniéndose en pie, rumbo a la cocina.-Sus tentáculos llegan a todas partes. Es como el ojo que todo lo ve…

-…es como un grano en el culo-terminó Sirius de malas formas. Alastor lo miró de reojo.-El entierro es en casa de Abraxas, no en la de Lucius.

-¿Y?

-Que tienes a la Orden buscando la casa de Lucius por todo el país, cuando conoces a alguien que YA conoce la localización de ex Abraxas Manor-dijo exasperado.-¡Lily y yo estuvimos allí la primera Navidad de la Orden!

-¿¿Con el consentimiento de quién??-rugió el jefe, furioso. Sirius parpadeó, extrañado.

-De nadie-se encogió de hombros-¿De dónde crees que salieron los informes ésos de Lily?. ¿De las ranas de chocolate?

-¡Más respeto, Sirius!-exigió el otro.

-Llevo dos semanas viviendo como un perro de aquí para allá, Moody-Sirius comenzó a enfadarse-Mi mejor amigo está encerrado en su propia casa; no puedo ir a ver a mi ahijado; Remus está viviendo con unos salvajes y Peter estará muerto de miedo en su casa. ¡Déjame hacer algo!

Alastor le tendió un vaso de whisky y lo miró con poco convencimiento.

-Sabes que a ese funeral irá medio ministerio, o entero más bien. Los Black, los Lestrange, los Parkinson… no estamos para tonterías, Sirius.

-¿Quieres hacer algo o no?-rebatió Black, impaciente. Alastor asintió finalmente, convencido.-Manda un patronus a todo el mundo, yo voy a ver si Lily me presta esos mapas tan buenos que hizo…

-¿¿¿Por qué tiene Evans los mapas???-volvió a rugir Alastor, atónito.

Sirius pareció descubierto.

-Eh…uhhm…-dudó-Pues… porque si me los quedaba yo los perdería finalmente-sonrió falsamente-La maniática es ella, ya sabes-le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta mientras se transformaba en perro.

* * *

-¡¡¡CORNAMENTA!!!-gritó una entre los árboles. 

Silencio.

-¡¡Estúpido ciervo descornado, sal antes de que se te pase la época de celo!!-Sirius estaba subido a la copa de un castaño, a unos tres metros de la hilera de casas.

-Siempre estoy en celo, Canuto-dijo alguien bajo él. Un ciervo espléndido y curioso lo miraba con una ceja alzada, enfadado.-¿Qué demonios haces ahí subido?

Un perro negro cayó al suelo con un ladrido y el ciervo pareció comprender. Se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo ronco y profirió un ronquido sordo y grave: la berrea. Entonces, algo surcó el cielo y de pronto el perro y el ciervo estaban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius y James, de nuevo en humanos, se miraron un segundo, antes de abrazarse.

-Si vienes por la moto, acabamos de llegar-se disculpó el moreno. Black sonrió. Caminaron bajo la capa hasta las tapias, y sobre un ladrillo pequeño, James dio dos golpes de varita. El número siete apareció ante sus ojos, y saltaron la tapia del jardín trasero con agilidad. Lily estaba abajo, con Harry a sus pies, tapándose el sol del atardecer con la mano a modo de visera.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó alegre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lily-le plantó un beso en cada mejilla y se agachó junto a Harry-Hola, enano-le acarició la cabecita, divertido, y el niño le miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, admirado. Alzó las dos manos al cielo y palmoteó emocionado. Sirius lo cogió en brazos, mientras el niño daba vueltas y vueltas a una piedra que había recogido del suelo.-Está muy grande…

-No hace ni un mes que te marchaste, Canuto-le recordó James. Sirius pareció pensarlo. Miró a los tres y señaló la casa.

-Vamos dentro, tengo algo que contaros.

Una vez sentados en el sofá, Sirius bebió con avidez la taza de té humeante que la pelirroja le preparó y sentó a Harry en sus rodillas.

-Abraxas ha muerto, y el funeral es en su mansión.-miró a Lily.-vamos a ir, a ver qué nos encontramos. Necesito los mapas.

-Sirius, eso es muy peligroso-advirtió ella.

-Y una gran oportunidad-opinó James. Ella lo miró poco convencida.-Pero es una locura, Sirius. Serás pasta de mortífago en menos de un segundo.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando todos se reúnen a dar una buena impresión. Soy el único que ha estado allí.

-No pasamos de la puerta-objetó la chica de nuevo. Sirius bajó las cejas, desesperado.

-Eso, Evans, tú dame ánimos, anda-protestó. Lily sonrió.

-Solo te digo que tienes que tener cuidado, nada más. Claro que puedes ir allí. De hecho, te digamos lo que te digamos, vas a ir igualmente¿me equivoco?-alzó una ceja retadora. Sirius negó.-Entonces toma_¡Accio_ mapas Malfoy!

Una carpeta marrón salió volando de un estante y aterrizó en la mesita de cristal. Sirius sonrió, agradecido.

-Gracias, Evans. Ojoloco está reuniendo a la Orden. El funeral es mañana, así que supongo que los detalles llegarán esta noche.-miró alternativamente a uno y otro-¿Me invitáis a cenar?

_**"Amo los mundo sutiles, ingrávidos y gentiles, como pompas de jabón" **(A. Machado, Proverbios y Cantares)._

* * *

_Notas: buenas de nuevo! Hay cosas que nunca cambian, así que aquí seguiré yo con mis notas de autora :D._

_Como ya he dicho, el capítulo es más ligero que el anterior, para quitarle un poco de dramatismo a todo, que estaban todos deprimidos y casi se me ponen en huelga! XD._

_Los Tonks siguen así como que asustándome, pero para hoy quería enfocarlos de otra manera. Creo que en los libros el lado muggle de los sangresucia queda poco patente: de la vida muggle de Hermione no sabemos nada. Ella pasa todo el verano, y las pascuas, y navidad, en su casa con sus padres, pero no hay referencias. No aplica conocimientos muggles a su inteligencia, y no parece que le importe mucho (o al menos esa impresión me da a mi) las repercusiones de las guerras de los magos._

_Aquí, tenía que sacar el lado muggle de Ted. Porque Ted es muggle, y está orgulloso de ello, al igual que su familia. Y el sentimiento es recíproco, como puede verse: la Tonks niña admira a sus padres por defenderse con ORGULLO de lo que son. Y Andrómeda no piensa dejar que nadie machaque a Ted. Me interesaba este punto de vista. No sé. Creo que no hay que perder la atención que se merecen los que vienen de muggles, y todo esto les viene... un poco por suerte o por desgracia._

_Lo mío no son las escenas cómicas, así que me conformaré con haberos arrancado una sonrisa en este capítulo._

_El cumpleaños de Lily es el 30 de Enero, así que no es que hayamos avanzado mucho dentro del año, la verdad… poco a poco, poco a poco…._

_Abraxas Malfoy murió, efectivamente, de viruela de Dragón, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar la fecha._

_Para quien no lo sepa, o a quien le interese, la berrea es el sonido del ciervo en celo para atraer a la hembra, y que acaba en una pelea de machos para demostrar quién es el más fuerte. En primavera, la época de celo, los montes se llenan de estos sonidos. En un espectáculo bastante curioso, porque es un sonido muy característico._

_Ahm, otra cosita. He mudado mi blog. Ahora soy de LJ (la cabra tira pa'l monte...): http:// 3w. nicole(guión bajo)daidouji. livejournal. com . Estoy de mudanza así que tardará un poquito en tener todas las letras, pero bueno, yo lo intentaré. xD._

_Ya me callo, ya me callo…_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	22. Fortuna Emperatrix Mundi

_Hola de nuevo!! Siento el retraso, de verdad. Estaba estancada y desmotivada, pero traigo esto :D. Espero recuperar el ritmo!. El capítulo es corto. Tengo examen hoy, mañana y pasado y voy acelerada. Lo he revisado todo un montón de veces y espero haber metido poco la pata :s. Siento no contestar todos los reviews, pero mis días últimamente solo tienen 12 horas. Muchísimas gracias, como siempre a **Greylady,** **Thaly **(y LJ :D), **Sig **(largos y cundidos LJ's XD), **MfluvLJ, Annirve **y **Adrii **("poner los brazos en jarras" equivale a "poner las manos en las caderas" :s espero que todo lo demás se entienda, y que esto te haya aclarado! Muchas gracias!!)._

_Por cierto, ya he tenido varias consultas de expresiones... chapurreo un jerga extraña, lo sé. He vivido en dos regiones diferentes y ambos ambientes eran muy cerrados, así que tengo expresiones muy propias (por no hablar de cuando me intento palabras :S). Si algo no se entiende, decidlo, que lo explicaré todito. Gracias!_

_La escena principal de este capítulo creo que es confusa de leer. La he revisado mucho, y como la mayoría de los acontecimientos se superponen en el tiempo, espero que no afecte a la comprensión :s.. ya me diréis..._

_**Fortuna emperatrix mundi**es la obertura y el cierre de Carmina Burana, ópera de Carl Orff. Perfecta.

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS: Fortuna Emperatrix Mundi

-¿Llevas los mapas?

-Sí

-¿Llevas la varita?

-Sííí….

-¿Llevas una piedra?

-¿Una piedra?-Sirius alzó una ceja, sorprendido, volviéndose a James-¿Para qué quiero una piedra?

-Para lanzársela a Bellatrix de mi parte-le sacó la lengua y le tendió una bolsa de papel marrón.- El desayuno.

Sirius lo recogió, intrigado.

-¿Salchichas calientes, beicon frito, huevos revueltos y tostadas?-preguntó metiendo la nariz por la abertura. En el interior de la bolsa había dos sándwiches de pavo con queso y una manzana roja-¿Qué tipo de insulto es éste, Evans?

La pelirroja entra en ese momento cargada con un libro. Harry llegó poco después, arrastrando el trasero por el suelo encerado.

-Lo ha preparado James, a mí no me mires-se desentendió del asunto reorganizando la librería.

-Tío…-Sirius le agitó la bolsa delante de las narices.

-Te recuerdo que los fritos en el desayuno te dan ardor de estómago-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Qué aburrido te has vuelto-se abrochó la capa y dejó sobre la mesa las llaves de la moto. Pareció dudar un momento, antes de mirar a Harry.-Esto, chicos…-carraspeó, llamando su atención.-Os dejo la moto aquí. Si me pasara algo…

Lily se acercó, cruzando los brazos.

-No digas tonterías, Black.

-Escúchame. Si me pasar algo quiero que os quedéis con ella, y con todo lo que podáis de mi herencia, para Harry. Aseguraos que mis primas no tocan mi dinero-alzó el dedo índice, amenazador. Levantó a Harry del suelo y le plantó un beso en la frente, que el niño recibió con sorpresa. Luego, se volvió a sus amigos y se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a la sien, para luego retirarlos hacia arriba, en un gesto de obediencia-Hasta la próxima.

Salió de la casa tomando aire, mientras sacaba uno de los sándwiches de la bolsa y abría la reja de la puerta. El día estaba gris, y unas nubes negras cargadas de lluvia despuntaban por la parte cerrada del valle. El viento frío de Febrero ya soplaba entre los matorrales, y las puntas picudas de las montañas aún brillaban blancas de nieve. Echó un último vistazo a su propia moto, tapada con una lona amarillo limón, junto a un juguete de Harry, y se desapareció justo en el dintel de la verja.

Bajo un sorprendente _crack_, reapareció entre unos matorrales espesos, llenos de bayas maduras. Giró sobre sí mismo, comprobando el terreno.

Se encontraba en Hyde Park, agachado entre los arbustos del Speaker's corner. Salió del matojo y saltó la pequeña valla verde que, supuestamente, impedía pisar la hierba. Desde allí podía contemplar la imponencia del Marble Arch, donde debería estar Ojoloco con Kingsley. Apenas se acercaba hacia allí, atravesando la calle, cuando los vio subir caminando por la calle Oxford.

-Buenos días, Black-gruño Alastor. Kingsley asintió con la cabeza, corroborando la bienvenida-¿Tienes los mapas de Lily?

Sirius sacó unos pergaminos doblados en ocho trozos, y se los tendió.

-Éstos son una copia. Los Potter han creído conveniente conservar el original si éste se perdiera-Shacklebolt los cogió para examinarlos.

-Son buenos-Sirius sonrió satisfecho.-Nosotros fuimos volando desde el cuartel general, pero lo cierto es que casi no llegamos-reconoció. Sonrió, evocando las peripecias de Lily con la escoba, y se rascó la cabeza.

Hestia y Emmeline llegaron en aquel momento, recién salidas de la boca del metro. Doge apareció jadeando, con una mano a la altura de los riñones. Dorcas Meadows se apareció justo en la esquina, sobresaltándolos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Meadows!-reprendió Alastor, furioso-¡Estamos rodeados de muggles, no puedes ir por ahí apareciéndote por las esquinas!

-Lo siento-se disculpó con poca emoción.

Justo entonces, Frank y Alice Longbottom hicieron su aparición cogidos de la mano, cada uno con una exuberante sonrisa.

-¿Y vosotros?-Moody iba de sorpresa en sorpresa-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?

-Hemos sido convocados. Toda la Orden lo ha sido¿no?-dijo Frank alegremente. Alice saludó a los demás sin soltar su mano.

-¿Y Neville?

-Oh, está estupendamente. Se ha quedado con mi madre-respondió él. Alastor bufó, pero sabía que poco podía rebatirles.

-¿No voy a convenceros, verdad?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, en un gesto idéntico.

-Siento el retraso-dijo una voz apagada a sus espaldas. Dedalus Diggle estaba tras Emmeline, y Peter llegaba tras él, a la carrera.

-Panda de impuntuales-blasfemó Ojoloco con poca cortesía. Los examinó uno por uno-¿Echáis en falta a alguien?

Hestia miró a su alrededor, encogiendo los hombros.

-Vámonos.

* * *

Narcisa vestía de negro riguroso y absoluto.

En sus brazos, el pequeño Draco miraba a todo el mundo con escaso interés. Le había tocado estar allí en lugar de permanecer en el interior de la casa, al cuidado de los elfos domésticos. Casi lo agradecía, teniendo en cuenta que odiaba a dichos seres, aun cuando todavía no era consciente de la importancia que tenían en el mundo.

Los propios elfos estaban presentes allí también, en la última fila. No estaban por respeto, ni por obligación. Abraxas no había sido malo con ellos, o al menos, no tan malo como pudiera serlo Lucius. Pero las normas eran las normas, y ellos eran pertenencias de la casa y debían rendir homenaje al amo en su último acto.

Los jardines ricamente cuidados estaban cubiertos de sillas de madera labradas por criaturas de los bosques. Los brazos eran sendas serpientes que descendían hasta las patas, para enroscarse suavemente en la base. La madera era blanca; el tapizado, verde.

Los tupidos cipreses flanqueaban las tapias de mármol y los angelotes que custodiaban la escalinata principal sostenían sus faroles sobre las cabezas de los invitados. La verja se abría y cerraba sin cesar, mientras Dobby anunciaba la llegada de más invitados.

La ministra de Magia, Millicent Bagnold, que había sido elegida el año anterior para sorpresa de los seguidores de Fudge, estaba allí presente, junto con los jefes de los departamentos correspondientes. Ludo Bagman, Amos Diggory, Mafalda Hopkirk y Rufus Scrimgeur llegaron poco después. Había algún que otro político extranjero y cientos de empresarios mágicos. Un representante de Gringotts llegó con un maletín de piel de dragón atado a su muñeca derecha y se llevó aparte a Lucius en cuanto lo vio.

Apostados tras la tapia trasera, desde donde apenas podía verse lo que sucedía delante de la casa, la Orden vigilaba la puerta. Sobre la escoba, Sirius revoloteaba con cuidado entre los árboles más tupidos, barriendo el flanco este de la finca, haciendo señas con los dedos a Ojoloco, que no hacía más que torcer los labios y girar el ojo en todas direcciones. Finalmente, señaló a su espalda, con tres dedos de la mano derecha alzados e hizo una seña hacia Sirius. Luego levantó la mano izquierda, con otros cuatro dedos, y señaló hacia el ala oeste.

Peter, Hestia y Emmeline siguieron a Sirius, bajo el efecto _desilusionador,_ pegados a la tapia, por fuera. Diggle, Doge, Frank y Alice fueron hacia el lado contrario.

Ojoloco, Dorcas y Kingsley permanecieron en su posición.

-¿Crees que la casa está vigilada?-preguntaba el auror constantemente. Alastor negaba, tranquilizándolo.

-Si Voldemort fuera a venir esto sería un hervidero de mortífagos. Todavía no veo ninguno. Salvo Lucius, claro.

-Voldemort no vendría aquí ni aunque fuera el funeral de su propio padre-Kingsley torció la voz- Abraxas no era nadie especial para él.

-Oh, vamos. Voldemort tuvo que tener un padre-rebatió Moody-A ése funeral iría… ¿no?

Kingsley guardó silencio.

Entonces, Sirius contuvo la respiración. Gárgolas galopantes, que diría Hagrid. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba: Horace Slughorn, Minerva Mcgonagall y Albus Dumbledore.

Al otro lado de la casa, Frank Longbottom soltó una carcajada, ganándose una reprimenda de Alice.

-¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?-preguntó, incrédulo.

-Decidme que no es Dumbledore-pidió Emmeline, en la fachada contraria.

-Es mi héroe-murmuró Sirius, orgulloso. Hestia alzó una ceja, poco convencida.

-¿Le dijiste a Dumbledore que veníamos?-preguntaba Kingsley a Alastor en ese mismo momento. Alastor lo miró con cara de culpabilidad.

-Quizá…-bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro-Quizá lo olvidé…

La verja se abrió de nuevo.

Sirius apretó la mano en torno a la varita. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Iban seguidos de Barty Crouch hijo, que se excusó como representante de su padre, ocupado aquella mañana.

Pero tras ellos, aún llegó alguien más.

Walburga Black.

Cuando Narcisa vio a su tía llegar sola por el camino del jardín, dejó a Draco en la cuna instalada junto al sillón de Lucius y corrió a darle la bienvenida. La madre de Sirius iba enlutada de pies a cabeza, y dio el pésame a su sobrina en un gesto solemne, pero sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Sirius estudió a su madre en la distancia. No había vuelto a verla desde que aquella Navidad de 1978, en aquella misma casa, la viera llegar con Regulus y Orion. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y una náusea amarga en la garganta. Los bandos en aquel momento habían sido claros. Ahora, eran tan reales que le daban vértigo. Emmeline buscaba con la mirada, mientras que Hestia permanecía atenta a las instrucciones de Alastor. Peter pasaba la mirada de Walburga a Sirius, preocupado. Le puso una mano en el hombro, conciliador.

-¿Estás bien?-Sirius no respondió.

* * *

El entierro fue largo y aburrido hasta hartarse. Un mago anciano pronunció el discurso fúnebre y la Ministra dijo unas palabras en nombre de toda la junta política.

Llegados a este punto, la Orden estaba sentada sobre la tapia, observando los alrededores. Alastor había contado cuatro mortífagos esperando al final del camino, tras la verja principal. Dos más en el salón presidencial de la primera planta, a juzgar por el movimiento de las cortinas, y al menos uno en cada torre.

Cuando la multitud se levantó y pareció que la cosa iba a disolverse, Dumbledore volvió la vista hacia la tapia oeste. Alice tragó saliva, estupefacta. Juraría que el director la estaba mirando. Y casi podría jugarse el cuello a que sonreía.

Apenas veinte minutos después, en el jardín solo quedaban los Lestrange, Crouch, los Malfoy y un par de amigos del difunto Abraxas.

Draco fue llevado al interior de la casa por una elfina y Narcisa entró tras ellos.

Sirius saltó de la tapia, caminando a zancadas por el jardín. Emmeline, Hestia y Peter lo siguieron a poca distancia, todavía _desilusionados_. Había que actuar con rapidez si querían algún tipo de resultado.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Bellatrix vio moverse la hierba en dirección a ella misma, sin que nadie la pisara, aparentemente.

-¡_Crucio_!-gritó en aquella dirección. Emmeline se dobló con un quejido, y cayó sobre la hierba, sorprendida. Hestia se volvió solo un momento.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_la varita de Lucius voló de su mano a la de Doge, y éste sonrió.

Alice apoyó los dos pies sobre el tejado de pizarra, aferrándose con una mano a la gárgola con forma de dragón que surgía de uno de los minaretes.

_-¡Petrificus totalus!_-exclamó hacia el interior. Un mortífago imberbe se desplomó en el suelo, atónito. Le ató con la ristra de cuerda que Frank le había hecho coger en casa y lo dejó maniatado junto a la baranda de la escalera de mano que bajaba rumbo a un pasillo oscuro. Al otro lado del tejado, el otro mortífago advirtió la desaparición de su compañero y bajó por su propia escalera. El interior del ático era lóbrego y sombrío. Unas ventanas pequeñas, rectangulares y muy estrechas, apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol. En el suelo había unas cajas cerradas. Evidentemente, el lugar servía como desván. Alice alzó la varita en la sombra, pegada a la pared. Abajo, en el jardín, Sirius acorralaba a Rodolphus contra el angelote de la izquierda. Hestia parecía tener controlado a Barty Crouch hijo.

Sus pasos resonaron con eco en la estancia, y escuchó los pasos quedos e inseguros del mortífago vigía.

_-¡Sectumsempra!-_exclamó el otro, hacia algún lugar indeterminado. Una rata chilló con fuerza y Alice la escuchó explotar, hasta que el animal enmudeció para siempre. Notó que el mortífago parecía contrariado, y supo que eso lo había convertido en más peligroso.- _Avada Kedavra…_

La luz verde impactó a pocos metros de Alice, que permanecía oculta tras un montón de muebles antiguos. Sintió un pitido en la sien, y supo que quizá no tendría nunca otra oportunidad. Mientras ella permaneciera allí a solas con él, el resto estaría abajo jugándose la vida. Si el otro vivía, significaba que tarde o temprano, acabaría matando a un inocente. Alice apretó los dientes, confusa, y supo que no debía dudar.

Se levantó, para guiarse por los pasos torpes del mortífago, y deseó poder cerrar los ojos y la conciencia.

_-Avada Kedavra._

Escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo humano contra el suelo, y jadeó.

* * *

Narcisa sintió la punta de una varita clavada en su espalda y se quedó completamente quieta, aterrorizada.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte-era una voz de mujer, una voz desconocida para ella. No se volvió, pero sintió que la respiración se le agitaba.-¿Dónde está Voldemort?

No respondió.

-¿Dónde está Voldemort?-repitió la voz.

-No lo sé-contestó finalmente. Sintió que la presión de la varita no disminuía y las manos le temblaron.-Nadie conoce la ubicación de su casa.

-¿Ni siquiera los más allegados?-la voz sonaba amenazadora. Narcisa negó.

-Ni siquiera ellos.

-¿Quiénes son los mortífagos de más confianza?

-El Señor Oscuro es muy selecto-respondió la mujer, con altivez. Su atacante le retorció el brazo derecho a la espalda y ahogó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, con la varita ahora en el cuello.

-Quiero nombres-exigió la desconocida. Narcisa miró hacia arriba, sorprendida. Vislumbró una cabellera rubia oscura y una nariz achatada. No recordaba ese rostro.

-Bellatrix Lestrange-tartamudeó-Es mi hermana, está abajo en el jardín…

-¿La chiflada ésa?-preguntó la otra con una sonrisa. Narcisa sintió un deje vengativo en su voz.-Más.

Narcisa boqueó ahogada.

-Severus Snape. Es profesor en Hogwarts.

Dorcas Meadows soltó el brazo de Narcisa y sonrió. Al fin tenía el nombre del maldito traidor. Cuando Narcisa se volvía hacia ella para verle la cara finalmente, alzó el brazo derecho, y le asestó un brutal codazo que la tiró larga en el suelo.

El cabello rubio se esparció sobre la alfombra y ante el ruido, un llanto de bebé inundó la habitación. Dorcas se asomó a la cuna apostada junto a la ventana. Abajo, en el jardín, una lluvia de rayos de colores dirigía una lucha extraña y violenta. El niño la miró solo un momento, antes de seguir llorando.

Lucius Malfoy se deshizo del ataque de Alastor y alzó la vista, al escuchar llorar a Draco. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Dorcas y supo que estaba junto a la cuna del niño.

_-Narcisa…-_pensó de pronto. Abandonó la lucha y entró en la casa, a trompicones.-¡¡Cerrad las puertas y las ventanas!!. ¡¡Vigilad que nadie salga de la casa!!

Corrió escaleras arriba y entró en tromba a la habitación de Draco. La mujer seguía allí parada, junto a la cuna. La varita señalaba al niño y Narcisa permanecía en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Quieto, Malfoy-ordenó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó él, sin comprender. Dorcas rió.

-¿Dónde está Voldemort?-preguntó de nuevo. Lucius parpadeó y dudó, sorprendido.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido amenazado. Podía haber participado en batallas y luchas, y podía haber perdido la vida en algunas de ellas, pero siempre eran _ellos_, siempre era él, quien dirigía el miedo. Ahora lo sentía de pronto, orientado hacia él. Abraxas había muerto. Narcisa estaba en el suelo. Y una desconocida estaba apuntando a su único hijo con la varita. Lucius podía luchar si quería, pero nunca antes se había sentido vulnerable. Jamás temió por la seguridad de su familia, pues siempre había acatado las órdenes del único ser que podía asustarle: El Señor Oscuro.

Pero ahora era una mujer desconocida quien le amenazaba. Y no era con matarle, precisamente.

Draco era apenas un bebé.

La mirada de la mujer se endureció. No podía entregar a su Señor, ni revelar su posición (eso incluiría la traición), pero no podía dejar que Draco muriera.

-No lo sé-mintió finalmente, con orgullo. Dorcas rió.

-No me tomes por estúpida, Malfoy. O el niño muere.

Lucius cerró los ojos, paralizado.

-Little Hangleton.

La sonrisa de Dorcas volvió a ensancharse, de nuevo, y se _desapareció.

* * *

_

Peter también estaba en el interior de la casa. Caminaba cauteloso por los largos pasillos, preocupado por poder encontrarse cara a cara con algún indeseable. Los pasillos estaban alfombrados, llenos de mesitas en cada rellano, y poblados de cortinajes que cubrían los recodos y los departamentos. En las paredes había retratos, y relojes de pared de madera o de materiales exquisitos. Sobre cada mesita había adornos de muchas clases: floreros, jarrones, esculturas, figuras de hierro, miniaturas de coleccionista, incluso objetos de magia negra.

-El Amo Lucius va a fijar aquí su residencia a partir de ahora-escuchó decir a uno de los elfos.

-No deberías hablar de las intenciones del Amo. Eres un elfo doméstico, así que tiene que darte igual lo que el Amo quiera hacer o no-le replicaba otro. Peter se alejó del lugar donde procedían las voces y continuó buscando.

Entonces, al torcer por la siguiente bifurcación, lo vio. Frente a él, colgado sobre una chimenea, un enorme retrato parecía hablarle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle estaba retratado en una salita al final del corredor oeste de la segunda planta. Desde allí se veían unos montes verdes y podía entreverse un lago cristalino. Un diván de tapizado verde oscuro y un sillón con una S dibujada sobre terciopelo negro custodiaban la chimenea. Las paredes estaban vestidas con unos tapices épicos de un joven blandiendo una espada y un castillo de fondo. Dos candelabros adornaban la mesita baja de mármol gris perla y una mano negra reposaba sobe la repisa de la chimenea.

El retrato era enorme, imponente y majestuoso. Era un retrato estático, no como los que había en Hogwarts (que eran de muertos, ahora que lo pensaba), pero poseía aquel aura de grandeza. Entonces, el busto de Riddle se movió.

Hacia él.

Clavó sus ojos negros en la figura de Peter y éste se echó a temblar. Percibió un brillo rojizo y pulsante en el fondo de sus pupilas y la boca de Voldemort se curvó en una mueca.

_-Puedo protegerte_-parecía decirle.-_Puedo salvarte. Solo tienes que aceptar. Solo tienes que acercarte a m__í__…_

Peter parpadeó, confundido, y escuchó un ruido sordo sobre él. Narcisa caía al suelo en ese momento, tras el golpe de Dorcas. Pettigrew salió corriendo en dirección contraria, rumbo a las escaleras principales, pero chocó contra alguien antes de abandonar la salita.

-¿Peter?-Alice Longbottom lo sujetó por los hombros, confundida- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Peter tartamudeó sin aliento. Alice barrió la salita con la mirada.

-¿Qué hacías aquí, Peter?-preguntó con curiosidad. Entonces, se fijó en el retrato sobre la chimenea. Todavía asiendo el brazo de Pettigrew, se acercó a él. Peter rechinó los dientes, asustado.-Solo es un cuadro.

-Me ha hablado-confesó de pronto. Alice pestañeó, sorprendida. Miró el cuadro fijamente, pero para ella no había ningún indicio de movimiento. La expresión de Riddle era impenetrable.

-Vámonos, Peter-tiró de él y lo sacó de la salita. Antes de marcharse, el chico aún le dirigió una última mirada al cuadro, asustado.

Las pupilas negras volvieron a brillar rojas y Peter se escabulló en pos de Alice.

* * *

Frank apuntó a Barty con total precisión. A él jamás se le había resistido un mortífago. Por muy hijo de político que fuera. Aquel entierro había servido para distinguir, cara a cara, de qué lado se estaban moviendo las grandes familias. Una cosa era que se sospechara de ellos, y otra, verlos participar abiertamente en un duelo a cara descubierta.

Barty Crouch, en concreto, había sido desestimado como sospechoso. Era un crío consentido, niño de papá, que había ido subiendo puestos en la vida gracias al ímpetu de su padre. Ni oficio ni beneficio, se decía de él. Poco responsable, amante de las comodidades y nada serio, era el ejemplo de burgués descerebrado. Se decía que Barty Crouch padre estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero era su único hijo. Y ya se sabe lo que pasa en ciertos círculos sociales.

Una cosa estaba quedando clara. Pasara lo que pasara en el jardín de los Malfoy, en un juicio en el Winzegamont, la Orden acabaría en Azkaban. Por allanamiento de morada, asesinato premeditado y ensañamiento. Y tratándose de Lucius, la condena sería perpetua. Frank resopló, consternado.

Se supone que la incursión era táctica, pero las cosas se les habían escapado de las manos. Voldemort no estaba allí. Rezó para que Alice hubiera tenido éxito con los guardias y al menos alguien hubiera podido sonsacar algo de información.

Rodó por el suelo, rasgándose la túnica, y se dio cuenta de que le sangraba la nariz. Escupió un diente y asestó un golpe de varita sobre el macetero blanco que contenía dos hortensias oscuras. El recipiento golpeó a Crouch en el pecho y Frank aprovechó para levantarse. Se acercó a él, inspeccionándolo.

-No puedes detenerme, Longbottom-siseó desde el suelo su oponente-El Señor Oscuro es mucho más poderoso que todos vosotros.

-Tú solo eres un maldito niñato-replicó Frank, asqueado. Crouch rió, y por la comisura de los labios le escurrió un hilo rojizo.

-No tienes ni idea de nada, Longbottom-alzó la varita hacia él, y con una llave de las piernas, lo dejó tirado en el pavimento, junto a las losetas del camino-_Avada…_

-¡¡¡¡CROUCH!!!-la voz de Dolohov subió desde el exterior de la casa. Lanzó sus dos manos sobre la espalda de Barty y aferrándolo de la ropa, lo lanzó a un lado, unos dos metros a la izquierda de Frank-¿Eres imbécil o qué pasa contigo?. ¡Si le matas, responderás ante el Winzegamont!. ¡Es un auror!

Barty volvió a reír, y Frank resopló desde el suelo. El alivio le duró poco. Vio el brillo salvaje en las pupilas de ambos hombres y perdió la conciencia a la quinta patada en el estómago.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Emmy-canturreaba Bellatrix-¿Has sabido algo de tu amiga Amelia?

Emmeline se agachó tras un seto y lanzó una maldición entre sus ramas. Bellatrix soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Hestia, a su espalda, pisoteó los tobillos de Rabastan y éste le lanzó un _Relaskio _que la dejó anonadada durante unos minutos, empotrada contra la fachada principal.

-¡Bella!-gritó de pronto la voz de Yaxley, apareciendo de la nada seguido por los Carrow, pasando junto a Frank, sangrando en el suelo-¡Deja de hacer estupideces y vámonos!

-No seáis aguafiestas -se quejó ella cuando le vio llegar. Hizo un mohín infantil y no abandonó la lucha.

Alecto le sujetó fuertemente la varita, mirándola a los ojos.

-Somos necesarios en otra parte.

* * *

Little Hangleton era un pueblo pequeño, como su propio nombre indicaba. Al otro lado del valle se extendía su homólogo mayor, y la vista resultante era, como poco, fascinante.

Dorcas no se entretuvo a tantos miramientos. El río discurría con tranquilidad, y el paisaje era apacible. En medio de tanto muggle, pocos acontecimientos interesantes podía encontrar un mago ávido de comerse el mundo. Caminó por las afueras del pueblo, siguiendo la carretera malamente asfaltada que conducía por el puente. Subió a las primeras calles, volviendo la vista atrás de vez en cuando, vigilándose la espalda.

A mediodía, el sol brillaba alto y con fuerza, para ser el último día de Enero. Los lugareños estarían absortos en sus tareas, a juzgar por la poca actividad. Una señora con zapatillas de esparto se asomó a la ventana cuando escuchó los pasos rápidos de Dorcas sobre el asfalto frente a su puerta. La miró con el ceño fruncido, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la bruja desapareció por la siguiente esquina.

Dorcas rehuyó la vía principal del pueblo y continuó caminando por los senderos que llevaban a los campos. La colina estaba cubierta por un extenso pinar poroso, que le permitía apreciar otras variantes de árboles y le hacía parecer más un prado acogedor que un bosque peligroso. Sin embargo, el ulular del viento era poco apacible.

El camino cubierto de escarcha y restos de nieve ascendía levemente entre los árboles, hasta una casucha descuidada en un recodo. La vivienda era pequeña, destartalada y pobre. Un perro labrador color barro emitió dos ladridos tristes cuando Meadows pasó por su lado. Alzó las orejas, pero no se movió del sitio. En el interior de la casa se oyó un grifo, y un hombre de aspecto enjuto y arrugado asomó la cabeza.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y el hombre palideció.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó de pronto-¡Esto es una propiedad privada!

Aprovechando que la perdió de vista mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Dorcas se desapareció.

Volvió a aparecerse mucho más al oeste, sobre una especie de roca caída. Agachada, vigiló que el anciano volviera al interior de la casa, aún con la escopeta de la mano. Entonces, a su izquierda encontró la casa.

Una mansión solariega, de tres plantas. La hiedra cubría la fachada principal, y los postigos de las ventanas estaban desencajados. Una ristra de matorrales de espino custodiaban el patio empedrado tras la verja, pero el jardín situado entre ésta y la tapia estaba ricamente cuidado.

Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Se levantó, cubriéndose el rostro con la capa, y dio un rodeo a la casa. En la parte trasera, un antiguo patio porticado conservaba restos de humanidad: dos arcones de madera, cerrados con llave. Había un armario, probablemente dedicado a la custodia de rifles de caza, y dos alacenas de puertas de cristal.

Un apeadero de caballos y dos casetas de perro.

El balcón principal conservaba una reja negra oxidada, y la puerta estaba levemente entornada. Bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, Dorcas se apostó junto a una de las columnas bajo aquella ventana.

Escuchó pasos claros y firmes. Al menos, dos personas.

La planta trepadora, que en algún momento había tenido una función decorativa, estaba seca y bien sujeta a la pared. Aferrándose a ella y clavándose sus espinas, la bruja trepó hasta el balcón. Se sentó sobre la baranda, y esperó.

-Han estado en el funeral de Abraxas-decía una voz ácida. Dorcas cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

-Menos mal que no se me ocurrió ir-respondió otra voz con ironía. La mujer jadeó, sorprendida. Voldemort estaba allí. Sin moverse del sitio, alzó la mano para abrir la ventana situada a la izquierda del balcón.

_-¡Alohomora!-_susurró. Aferrándose al alféizar, abandonó el apoyo del balcón y trepó hasta el interior de la casa. Se encontraba en un antiguo vestidor. Había un busto de mujer lleno de polillas, dos armarios oscuros y una caja de coser. Caminó en silencio hasta la puerta, y aferró fuertemente la varita. Entonces escuchó un siseo agudo y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

* * *

-¡¡¡Sirius Black!!!-bramó Alastor- ¡Era una operación táctica, maldita sea. Solo veníamos a reconocer el terreno!

-¡_YA _conocíamos el terreno!-rugió Sirius, frente a él-Los teníamos a todos, a todos en la palma de la mano.

-Alastor tiene razón-la voz de Emmeline surgió entre los demás. Sirius se volvió, rabioso.

-¿Razón, Emmeline?-sonrió con aspereza-¿Desde cuándo le das tú la razón a Ojoloco?

-Desde que la tiene. Podías habernos metido en un buen lío, Black-escupió ella, acercándose-Estuvieron a punto de matarnos a todos.

-Oh, vamos-ironizó Sirius-¿Esperabas que ser miembro de la Orden no incluyera morir?

-¡¡No se trata de eso, maldita sea, Black!!-chilló ella.-¡Hay un cadáver en el ático!

Sirius se volvió, sorprendido.

-¿Dorcas?-preguntó con miedo.

-No. Es un mortífago-respondió Alice, pálida-El hijo de Nott.

-¿Nott tenía un hijo?-preguntó, atónito.

-Tenía dos. Ahora solo tiene uno.-respondió Kingsley-Un crío de la edad de Harry y Neville.

Sirius bufó, dando a entender que eso poco le importaba.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con cautela.

La mirada de Alice le traspasó con furia, y supo que quizá Emmeline y Alastor tuvieran razón, y habrían podido morir en la Mansión de los Malfoy:

-Era él o yo.

* * *

Una serpiente de un tamaño descomunal se alzaba ante ella, imponente. Dorcas quedó completamente paralizada.

-Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí-la voz de Tom Riddle siseaba igual que el animal-Ofrécele una silla, Severus.

Dorcas miró a Snape, y apretó los dientes. Y sin poder contenerse, gritó:

-¡¡Traidor!!-alzó la varita contra él, rabiosa-¡Eres un maldito traidor!

Snape parpadeó, sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa mujer. No la había visto en su vida, no reconocía su voz. Retomó la calma, y sonrió.

-No creo que nos hayan presentado nunca, señorita…

-Mataste a Benjy-escupió Dorcas contra Voldemort.

-Oh.. el pequeño Fenwick…-sonrió el otro. Dorcas sintió la sangre agolpándosele en las sienes y un ruido furioso en el pecho-No fui yo, querida. Pero me hubiera gustado.

Un impulso salvaje le hizo girar el brazo hacia allí, con la varita apresada entre sus dedos, y antes de poder pensarlo, tenía la mano del Lord atenazándole la garganta, presionando a ambos lados del cuello, bajo las orejas.

Diminutos puntos blancos saetearon las pupilas de la mujer y perdió el equilibrio. No sentía el suelo bajo sus pies y boqueó frenéticamente. Las pupilas inyectadas en sangre se abrieron desmesuradamente, pestañeando con furia, mientras intentaba arrancarse aquella tenaza del cuello.

-Snape… es un… maldito… traidor-balbuceó. La furia la mantenía viva, ahora estaba segura de ello_-Dumble…_

La mano se soltó. Cayó al suelo, atónita, y se golpeó la cabeza contra él. Apoyada sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, percibió todo lo demás como un espectador en un teatro.

-Mátala-dijo Voldemort abandonando la habitación. Snape sacó la varita del bolsillo, resuelto. Dio dos pasos hacia ella y la miró por encima de su ganchuda nariz.

_-Avada Kedavra.

* * *

_

_Notas¿¿Qué os ha parecido?? (me escondo de los latigazos XD)_

_Dorcas Meadows murió, según fuentes oficiales, probablemente asesinada por el propio Voldemort. Sobre la versión que se da de este hecho, hablaremos más adelante. Creo que el Lord utilizó la mansión Riddle para su uso personal antes de desaparecer. El anciano de la escopeta era Frank Bryce, condenado y absuelto por el asesinato de los Riddle en 1943._

_No hay documentación de un posible hermano mayor de Theo Nott. Siempre ha sido descrito como un niño solitario, y huérfano de madre. No me meteré más en este asunto, y ya sé que hay mucha diferencia de edad entre ambos (hipotéticos) hermanos, pero creo que la pérdida de un hermano mayor y la de una madre cuadra con la personalidad de Theo._

_No sé si existen retratos de personas vivas que se muevan (todos los que aparecen en los libros son de muertos), así que tuve que inventarme lo del retrato de Voldemort :S_

_El Speaker's Corner y el Marble Arch existen, al igual que Hyde Park y Oxford Street._

_Siento la patada al canon de que Sirius y Bella no volvieron a verse desde el 75 hasta Azkaban, pero ya sabéis lo que pienso al respecto de este dato… Por cierto, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en este momento de la historia son solo los que aparecen aquí, salvando Hestia y Kingsley, que no lo eran todavía. Qué pocos, madre mía "escalofríos"._

_Voy acelerada, tengo un examen, así que no tengo más que contar por hoy. ¡¡Gracias!!_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	23. Contigo

_¡¡Buenos días!! Capítulo largo de nuevo. Ha sido difícil de escribir y de pensar. Empieza en Febrero y acaba en Abril :S, pero hay un salto importante de por medio. Creo que es un poco duro de leer, quizá me disipe un poco. Lo he revisado un montón de veces buscando fallos aquí y allá y he resuelto lo que he podido… ¡Regresa Lupin!_

_Mi línea de referencia es Harry, que para ser tan solo un bebé es la línea temporal que sigo. Es un capítulo un poco oscuro y bastante tenso. Hay explicaciones al final sobre este tema._

_Música: **Contigo**, de Sabina. No es que sea válida para todo el capítulo, pero sí para la escena "gorda". Va por Frank y Alice, se lo merecen. (**Y morirme contigo si te matas,**** y matarme contigo si te mueres;**** porque el amor, cuando no duele mata, y amores que matan nunca mueren…**). Yo lo dejo caer, pero podéis respirar, aún es pronto para ellos ._

_**GreyLady:** hola hola guapísima! Ya veo que has recuperado la conexión, jeje. Sí, estuve de exámenes y no pude mantener mi "regularidad". Pero atiendo tus deseos y publico en viernes :D, para que puedas leer¿vale? Un besazo!_

_Gracias, como siempre, a **GreyLady, Thaly** (vecina de LJ :D),** Sig** (LJ intenso donde los haya xD), **Annirve, Saiyuri11** (doble!), **ARYAM, alsev1987 **y** Lulii**.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS: Contigo**

Febrero había comenzado con tormentas de granizo y frío. La niebla que cubría los bosques del Valle de Godric había comenzado a espesarse, y Lily sentía aquel estremecimiento tan familiar cada vez que asomaba la nariz fuera de la casa. Recordaba el olor a dementor, y se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Había prohibido a James salir por ahí bajo la apariencia de un ciervo, y pasaban largas horas de pie, juntos, mirando por la ventana.

Harry iba agarrándose a los muebles, tirando de las patas de las mesas, persiguiendo al gato. El animalillo debía haber comprendido, al fin, que Harry se sentía su dueño y señor, y se dejaba acariciar, sumiso. En cambio, solía empujarle con el hocico cuando el niño quedaba atascado sobre sus propias piernas, tirado en la alfombra.

En ese momento, se oyó un sonoro estrépito procedente de la cocina, y James salió corriendo del salón. Encontró al gato subido sobre la encimera, con las uñas fuera, arisco. Estaba erizado de pies a cabeza, con el rabo en punta. Harry, en cambio, permanecía en el suelo, sorprendido. Una taza de porcelana había caído desde la mesa, al otro lado. El niño lo miraba con incredulidad. Sus dedos aferraban la pata de la mesa, y James se acercó a recoger los restos de la taza. Miraba a Harry con preocupación. Lily llegó en ese momento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Harry ha tirado la taza-James le señaló los restos y ella levantó a Harry del suelo.

-¿Crees que lo ha hecho a propósito?-preguntó, sorprendida.

-No-James señaló por la ventana-Creo que está asustado. Los dementores están por todas partes. Esta maldita niebla… ¿crees que no percibe el peligro?-lo cogió él mismo entre los brazos y Harry se aferró a los hombros de su padre, tembloroso.

-Tal vez sea una signo de magia-Lily alzó la ceja, bajando al gato de la encimera.

-Harry sabe que tenemos miedo, Lily-la voz de James sonó extrañamente seria y ella se volvió. No solía adoptar aquel gesto grave, con las cejas fruncidas en una mueca de preocupación. Aquel no era el James Potter que ella conocía. Aquel era el James preocupado, el James desanimado, desesperanzado.

-¿Acaso lo tenemos?-preguntó, retadora. Le temblaba la voz. Claro que tenía miedo, cómo no iba a tenerlo. Las ideas del Lord sobrevolaban su casa y sus planes apuntaban directamente a la cuna de su hijo. ¿Quién no tendría miedo?.

Se miraron durante interminables segundos, hasta que James bajó los hombros, derrotado.

-Sí, Lily. Lo tenemos.

Ella cerró los ojos, frustrada. Si James era capaz de decir eso en voz alta, era porque lo sentía. Le había visto mentir cientos de veces, y sabía cuándo podía fiarse y cuándo no. Pero llevaban encerrados en su propia casa demasiado tiempo, y las energías se consumían, como una vela apenas vacilante, con la mecha torcida, a punto de expirar.

En aquel mismo momento, en otra parte del país, Sirius Black llamaba a la puerta del apartamento de Ojoloco Moody.

El auror abrió con la varita en la mano, y apenas lo examinó de arriba abajo para saber que Sirius no iba buscando pelea. El animago lucía una mueca seria, con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, descolgado y arrastrado.

Desde dentro de la casa podía apreciarse el olor a barro y a suciedad, y tenía aquel movimiento frenético en ambas manos, que le hacían palmearse cualquier parte de su cuerpo cada pocos minutos.

-Las pulgas-se excusó. Alastor abrió la puerta, dándole paso. Sirius entró vacilante, y Alastor descubrió el reguero de sangre que escurría por la parte baja de la bota. Le tendió una silla, antes de acercar la varita y susurrar un hechizo sanador.

-¿Qué ocurre, Black?-preguntó al fin. Sirius paseó la vista por el apartamento, evitando su mirada

-Dorcas no ha vuelto a Cabeza de Puerco.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos hombres y se miraron en la distancia. Sirius volvió a hablar, casi como disculpándose:

-Ha pasado casi una semana…

-Está muerta, Black-le cortó Moody-Ha pasado una semana y vive en Hogsmeade. Dorcas está muerta- se sentó frente a él-Hay que recuperar el cadáver. Escribiré a Dumbledore.

* * *

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, supo quién era mucho antes de abrir. A esas horas de la noche, solo podía ser una persona. 

Severus abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y encontró a Dumbledore plantado frente a él, casi sonriendo.

-Supongo que me esperabas-saludó al pasar. La habitación estaba como siempre: un hervidero de polvo y de caos.

-Suponía que no tardaría en aparecer-Snape se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

-Entonces sabrás por qué he venido-Albus perdió la sonrisa.

-Dorcas Meadows está muerta-respondió el otro. Observó la reacción de Dumbledore y no percibió síntoma alguno de lamento.-Ya puede marcharse.

-El cuerpo, Severus. Deberías de saber que la Orden siempre quiere recuperar los cuerpos-exigió con cautela. Snape arrugó el ceño, asqueado.

-No sé si podré encontrarlo.

Entonces, Dumbledore le cogió de la mano, y cuando volvió la vista hacia él, le pareció estar contemplando a un anciano vencido y asustado. Casi suplicante.

-Necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti, Severus- pidió el director con un hilo de voz. Snape lo miró sorprendido-Necesito saber cómo puedo acabar con esto. Ese niño…

-Yo hago todo lo que puedo, Dumbledore-escupió con aspereza.

-¿Dónde se esconde Voldemort?-preguntó Dumbledore entonces, con los ojos fijos en el profesor de pociones. La mirada de Snape, negra y punzante, se volvió opaca y peligrosa.

-No lo sé-respondió con sencillez. Mentía, claro que mentía. Mentiría una y mil veces.

-No me engañes, Severus. Solo me tienes a mí-Albus bajó la voz, y Snape supo que quizá en eso tendría razón.-He estado quitándole a la Orden la idea de que eres un mortífago. Están convencidos de tu implicación y no dudarán en matarte si es preciso…

-Eso demuestra que no son tan inútiles como parece-declaró sin poder evitarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, tenso-Si la Orden acaba conmigo, Dumbledore, usted no hará nada por impedirlo.

Dumbledore parpadeó, confundido.

-Sé que el Señor Oscuro tiene unos planes más grandiosos de lo que parece. Solo somos peones en algo que nos viene demasiado grande. Nadie es de su confianza como para saberlo-se fue acercando un poco más, y pudo apreciar el brillo asustado en los ojos del director.-Pero usted también esconde algún secreto, _Albus_. Esta guerra implica más cosas que defender a Harry Potter. Yo no estoy aquí por él, ni por usted. Y todavía no tengo ninguna prueba de que nadie vaya a sacrificarme cuando me llegue el momento…

-Ni las tendrás, Severus

-Entonces, no podrá confiar nunca en mí, Dumbledore

Se separaron, vigilándose los rostros como con temor a ser sorprendidos con la guardia baja. El director, anciano y arrugado, con aquella chispa sabia y racional en los ojos. En los pliegues de su piel se habían librado batallas funestas y peligrosas. Ahora, parecía estar naufragando en aguas desconocidas. Casi con miedo.

Severus Snape, por aquel entonces, apenas si tenía los veintiún años. Su piel estaba lisa, mucho más firme de lo que sus futuros alumnos la conocerían. Los ojos, apenas rendijas, examinaban, escrutadoras, a su oponente. Llevaba una vida escondido, calculando sin cesar movimientos que nunca realizaría. Una estrategia en la sombra, un plan para renacer. Sabía que no tenía las capacidades adecuadas para ser un líder. Sabía que no tenía madera de líder. Por también sabía cosas que pocos a su edad conocían: había tenido la muerte entre las manos, la había manejado a voluntad, y se codeaba con el miedo como quien bebe hidromiel a la luz de la luna. Su vida apenas pendía de un hilo. Una sonrisa una tarde maldita, y estaría muerto. Un paso en falso en una batalla, y sería historia.

Si algo amaba Severus Snape, era su propia vida.

-Consigue ese cadáver, Severus-repitió Dumbledore, con más firmeza. Snape sonrió, desconfiado.

-Quíteme a la Orden de encima, y deje de darme órdenes que incluyan a Black, a Potter y los verbos proteger y vigilar.

Dumbledore asintió. Snape dio un paso atrás, rebajando la tensión.

-Una última cosa, Severus-el director se volvió cuando casi había alcanzado la puerta.-¿Quién la mató?

-Lord Voldemort.

* * *

La Orden se reunió en el departamento de transporte y logística internacional, en el ministerio de Magia. Era casi medianoche y apenas quedaban trabajadores en el lugar. Alastor terminó de rellenar el formulario pertinente, y un mago bajito y lóbrego colocó el féretro con el cadáver de Dorcas en la plataforma. Iban a enviar el cuerpo a su familia, en el continente. Dumbledore en persona había ido a recogerlo a un bosque próximo a la costa. Al parecer, había ido en busca de Tom Riddle, y no sobrevivió al encuentro. 

Sirius abandonó la reunión sumido en sus pensamientos, resoplando sin cesar, con la cabeza bullendo maldiciones. Necesitaba un poco de paz, algo de calma para pensar sin atormentarse. Respiró el aire frío de la noche y abandonó el Ministerio antes de que nadie le echara en falta.

Agobiada por la atmósfera asfixiante, Emmeline salió al Atrio. Justo en ese momento, Amelia Bones pasaba por allí, rumbo a la calle. Se miraron en la distancia, y observaron el lugar, temerosas de ser vigiladas. Se acercaron a pasos torpes, hasta que Amelia rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-susurró.

-Dorcas está muerta-el corazón se le encogió en el pecho, y Amelia se sintió más pequeña-Iba a casarse con Benjy-sorbió por la nariz, respirando.

-Siempre creí que a Benjy le gustaba Hestia-dijo de pronto Bones. Emmeline sonrió.

-Hestia no se fijaría en él ni aunque un día apareciera desnudo-ambas rieron por un segundo, hasta que Vance bajó la vista-Mi hermano dice que tengo que marcharme de su casa. Ha visto a dos encapuchados en la calle, tres veces en una semana.

Amelia se estremeció. Hestia seguía viviendo en su casa, pero Emmeline había decidido ir a vivir con su hermano, para no comprometer más a los Bones.

-Mi madre no quiere vender la casa de Edgar-dijo de pronto. Emmeline frunció el ceño y Amelia tartamudeó, nerviosa-Dice que se conservará así hasta que el responsable muera, y que cuando la guerra haya acabado, mandará construir una escuela para huérfanos. Ahora sigue en ruinas. No está vigilada.

-Pero…-Emmeline dudó. Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon desde el pasillo lateral y Amelia sonrió, retrocediendo.

-No lo pienses. Solo será temporal-corrió hacia la puerta y se marchó. Emmeline se quedó allí parada, en medio del Atrio, desalentada. Arthur Weasley hizo su aparición en ese momento y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Emmeline le correspondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Arthur iba a ser padre, de nuevo.

Era una de esas cosas que todos debían de tener presente cada vez que alguien les abandonaba para siempre.

* * *

-Tú, Lupin-la voz de Greyback le hizo alzar la vista. El licántropo lo miraba con actitud fiera. Le señalaba con la zarpa derecha y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia la colina-Eres mago¿no? 

Lupin asintió, sorprendido.

-Te marchas. Puedes _aparecerte_ en Inglaterra, mis hombres y yo guiaremos al resto por las montañas. Vete a reconocer el terreno. Llegaremos allí en dos días.

-¿Dónde es _allí?-_preguntó Lupin, antes de que Greyback se marchara.

Era marzo, y al parecer, Lupin se había ganado el respeto de Fenrir. Había hecho cosas increíbles en las que ni él mismo quería pensar. Casi tres meses al amparo de sus instintos lobunos y con el sentimiento de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en su casa. Quizá Sirius estuviera muerto. Quizá le hubiera matado Bellatrix…

El jefe de la manada se volvió, sonriendo.

-Irás con Wolfgang y Ludwig –señaló a dos oficiales que subían por la cuesta, recién salidos del río-Al puerto de Dover. En dos noches estaremos allí. Montad el campamento.

Lupin se volvió a mirar a los otros dos. Ambos sonreían enseñando los dientes amarillentos. Tragó saliva. En dos días iban a plantarse en Inglaterra con un centenar de hombres lobo y él tenía a dos perros de presa pegados al trasero. No podía avisar a Alastor sin acabar en pedacitos en el canal de la Mancha.

-Bueno, pues….-dudó-¿Vámonos?

Al instante siguiente, estaba completamente empapado. Una gigantesca ola lo derribó en el muelle, entre dos barcos de pesca, y huyó a toda prisa buscando tierra más firme. Sacó la varita del bolsillo, oteando a su alrededor. La luna asomaba entre dos nubes oscuras, y apenas podía percibir el tenue resplandor de las estrellas. Greback adoraba las cacerías nocturnas. Estaba a punto de convocar un patronus para enviárselo a Sirius, cuando unas pisadas a su izquierda desviaron su atención:

-_¡¡Expelliarmus!!_-gritó sin pensar. Un golpe en su espalda lo tiró al suelo y se dio la vuelta, rodando sobre la madera. Wolfgang ayudaba a Ludwig a ponerse en pie.

-¿Por qué me has atacado?-preguntaba el segundo. Lupin se levantó él solo.

-¿Por qué ibas a atacarme tú a mi?-rebatió, furioso.

-Habías sacado la varita-señaló la varita de Lupin con la barbilla.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto estará plagado de muggles-espetó Remus con rudeza. Se había "habituado" (que no acostumbrado) a hablar mal, con malos modos y expresiones rudas, cortantes y maleducadas. Echaba de menos sus buenos modales, su diplomacia, su paciencia y su sentido del humor.

Wolfgang pareció darle la razón y tiró de los otros dos, apartándolos del muelle. Pocos kilómetros más allá, tras los primeros bosques, hallaron una llanura agreste, llena de peñascos y árboles talados. Remus hizo como que inspeccionaba el terreno. Necesitaba apenas quince minutos para enviar el maldito patronus a Sirius e informar de la situación, pero parecía que aquellos dos no iban a dejarles ni a sol ni a sombra.

Entonces, alzó la vista.

Apretó los dientes, furioso.

En dos días sería luna llena.

Greyback quería aprovechar la luna para llegar a Inglaterra. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: esa noche habría pelea. Pelea incluía mortífagos, ahora Lupin estaba seguro de ellos.

Mortífagos incluía a la Orden.

Y conectado de forma mística, aún había algo más.

Mortífagos y Orden solo conducían a un resultado: la muerte.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Lily por enésima vez. 

James dudó, mirando al cielo. Estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche, mientras Harry perseguía al gato a manotazos. El animalillo se acercaba al niño, le olfateaba de cerca, y cuando veía las manos de Harry acercarse a él, retrocedía.

-Quiero una snitch-repitió James. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso lo pediste el año pasado-protestó, dándole un golpe en el hombro-Dime otra cosa.

-Quiero otro hijo-dijo James de pronto. Lily dejó caer el libro que tenía entre las manos. El volumen cayó al siguiente escalón con estrépito, y alzó una ceja, muerta de miedo.

-¿Otro?

-Claro-repuso James-Solo tenemos uno. Quiero una niña.

-Pe… per… pero…-Lily se quedó lívida, mirando a su marido como si no le conociera.-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?. ¡¡Harry no tiene ni un año!!

-Oh, vamos, Lily¿No echas de menos las pataditas?-preguntó con nostalgia. A ella se le borró aun más la sonrisa del rostro.

-No, en absoluto-respondió angustiada.-Te recuerdo que Harry casi nace en este jardín.

James soltó una carcajada espontánea, al recordar. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, para besarle la cabeza. Harry se volvió un momento, antes de lanzarle una piedra al gato.

-¡Harry!-exclamó James, molesto-No se tiran piedras a los gatos

El niño parpadeó, retador. Miró al gato, miró a su padre, miró a su madre y, finalmente, a la nueva piedra que había recogido del suelo.

La lanzó sin miramientos contra el animal.

-Tu hijo es un irreverente-masculló el hombre, ofendido.

-Es que se parece a ti.

-Yo no soy un irreverente-le soltó el abrazo y bajó los dos últimos peldaños para luego agacharse a la altura de su hijo. Lily recogió el libro del suelo y lo depositó sobre la mesita del porche. James le tendió las dos manos a Harry, y él le miró con desconfianza.-Tienes que aprender muchas cosas, Harry. No puedes tratar a los animales a pedradas, ni a otros seres como inferiores… ¿lo entiendes?

Harry rió, imitando el gesto de su padre. James bufó, desesperado. Permaneció en cuclillas, con la mirada fija en su hijo, hasta que, de pronto, el niño quedó súbitamente serio. Gateó hasta los pies de su padre, y alzó la vista, para mirarle con fijeza. Entonces, alzó una mano, y se aferró a los pantalones de su padre. Con la otra sujetó la otra pernera y colocó la primera mano sobre la rodilla.

Cuando estuvo completamente de pie, se miró, de arriba abajo. Volvió a mirar a su padre, que había quedado completamente petrificado. Entonces, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos progenitores, Harry Potter soltó las rodillas de su padre, y se miró las manos.

Pequeñas, regordetas y blancas. Tenía los dedos cortos, con las uñas pulcramente cortadas, ahora llenas de tierra y hierba. Se las miró con cuidado, como si no las hubiera visto antes, y luego miró las de su padre, que seguían vueltas hacia arriba, apoyadas en sus muslos. Alzó la mano derecha, con el índice señalante, y tocó el cristal de las gafas de James. Luego, la dirigió a lo alto de su cabeza, para tirarle del pelo más cercano a la frente.

Entonces, se llevó ésa misma mano a su propia cabeza, para tocarse la parte más alta de la misma, y revolverse el pelo. Lo hizo completamente serio, con la vista fija en su padre. Cuando terminó de despeinarse, rió.

Al hacerlo, su risa sonó más fuerte y más feliz que antes.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y miró la nueva distancia que se interponía entre ellos. Cayó sentado sobre la hierba, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

En cada barcaza llegaron veinte hombres. Greyback llegó tras las barcas, surgiendo del mar como un enorme monstruo sangriento. Los licántropos saltaron a la playa, tirando de las embarcaciones. 

-¡Lupin!-Fenrir lo atrajo hacia él, pasándole un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, en tono confidencial-¿Cómo va el campamento?

-Lo hemos instalado en la llanura que hay un poco más hacia el interior. Esta playa es un cenagal-Remus señaló las zonas pantanosas, por no hablar de los peñascos del acantilado. La costa era peligrosa a aquellas horas de la tarde. El sol expiraba al otro lado de los árboles, y las olas crepitaban con furia. Los vientos del estrecho azuzaban las nubes, y las corrientes frías traían un aliento gélido del norte. Al abrigo de los árboles más grandes, los tres enviados de avanzadilla habían montado las tiendas y sentado los puestos de vigilancia. Wolfgang no había quitado un ojo de Remus en aquellas 48 horas, y éste no había podido advertir a la Orden de su presencia.

-Esta noche es luna llena-la sonrisa de Greyback se ensanchó.-Nuestros amigos recibirán una bienvenida por todo lo alto

-¿Amigos?-preguntó Lupin con recelo.

-Claro, Lupin. El Señor Oscuro viene esta noche a recibirnos a nosotros, pero nosotros vamos a recibir a alguien más-los ojos le brillaron con satisfacción-El departamento de aurores vendrá a detenernos.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, se marchó. Lupin se quedó parado sobre la playa, mirando alrededor, confuso. Un mortífago estaba dentro de los aurores, y el maldito de él los iba a conducir hasta allí. Alastor era un auror. Y Kingsley, y Hestia, y los Longbottom… aspiró con fuerza. Tal y como había creído, la Orden estaría allí también.

Pero no había podido avisarles de que él, aquella noche, era el enemigo.

Cuando el primer rayo de luna surgió entre las estrellas, lo sintió. El crepitar en su pecho solo se debía a un motivo: la bestia que rugía en su interior necesitaba ser libre. El dolor punzante que le apretaba el corazón se resistió un poco más. Sintió la piel tirante, un picor enfermizo, un ardor insoportable. Se erizó todo el vello que le recubría, y la presión dentro su cabeza le hizo llevarse las manos a la misma, aferrándosela con fuerza.

_No quiero… no quiero transformarme…_

No podía controlarlo. Los músculos se le atenazaron alrededor de los huesos, y sintió desgarros en las articulaciones. Miles de cuchillos helados le atravesaron la piel, y el repique de sus sienes se convirtió en un pitido agudo que le chillaba en el oído. Abrió los ojos, aterrorizado, y sintió que veía sangre, que parpadeaba bajo un agua roja y nauseabunda. Un hedor a putrefacción le llenó la boca, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sacar la lengua, y jadear. Las cejas le tiraron de la cara, y sintió el dolor grave y sordo de la piel al estirarse sobre los huesos tirantes.

Le ardieron las manos y luchó para mantenerse en pie, hasta que una explosión de paz le inundó. Se sintió flotar en el vacío, con la mente en blanco, respirando con normalidad, en un suspiro tranquilo.

El lobo Lupin rugió con furia, y saltó sobre la ciénaga pantanosa, aullando a la luz de la luna llena.

* * *

Hestia entró en tromba en la casa en ruinas de Edgar. 

-¡¡Emmeline!!-llamó. Corrió por el pasillo destruido, tropezando con los pedazos de una lámpara. Las manchas negras en el suelo y los restos de sangre de la cuñada de Amelia seguían allí. Al pie de la escalera, la sangre encharcada había formado un rastro seco, oscuro, dibujando la silueta del cuerpo tendido que allí había muerto.

Tragó saliva, cerrando su mente a los malos recuerdos.

-¡¡Emmeline!!-llamó a gritos mientras subía las escaleras. La madera crujió, molesta, y Emmeline apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Se miraron un momento, mientras Jones jadeaba: Los licántropos han desembarcado en Dover.

Y las dos echaron a correr.

En ese mismo momento, Kingsley aporreaba la puerta de Doge. Cuando éste abrió, lo cogió de las solapas con una sola mano.

-Nos vamos-rugió mientas se desaparecía.

Hocicos corría por un callejón, furioso y sorprendido. Un rayo centelleante plateado le cegó, y detuvo su carrera en seco: El patronus de Alastor estaba allí:

-Los licántropos han desembarcado en Dover.

Sirius ladró de júbilo y siguió corriendo, rumbo a casa de los Longbottom. Allí parecían estar esperándole. Peter, incomprensiblemente, ya estaba allí.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?-se asombró su amigo. Peter sonrió.

-Una rata es más rápida que un perro, Sirius-Black, asintió, muy a su pesar. Es más fácil ir por las alcantarillas que por las aceras.

-Nosotros vamos con los aurores, vosotros vais de sorpresa-indicó Frank. Black abrió y cerró la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Somos la retaguardia?-preguntó molesto. Frank asintió en silencio y se desapareció.

* * *

Sobre el horizonte se recortó un nefasto espectáculo. Medio centenar de hombres lobo, altos y desgarbados, cubiertos de pelo, enseñando los dientes, aullando a la luna, con los brazos colgando, mostrando su expresión fiera. Greyback en el centro, asentado con aplomo sobre sus extremidades traseras, mirando con actitud hambrienta. Y rodeándolos, entre ellos, por todas partes, cubriéndolo todo como una plaga, los mortífagos. Negros, espectrales, cubiertos con capas y máscaras, varita en mano, la sonrisa diabólica, esperando. 

Los _licántropos_ han desembarcado en Dover, era el aviso. Que los _mortífagos_ iban a estar allí no entraba en sus planes.

Con un enorme chasquido, a unos cien metros de la línea defensiva, apareció una veintena de figuras. Rufus Scrimgeour al frente, varita en mano, la capa calada y hondeando. Alastor Moody a la derecha, Kingsley Shacklebolt a la izquierda. El ojo loco daba vueltas alrededor de todos los oponentes, mientras Hestia barría con cuidado el terreno: Metros y metros de ciénagas pantanosas, charchas, barro, arena y oscuridad. Rocas y olas. Viento de la costa, luna llena. El cielo cuajado de estrellas. El paisaje más lóbrego que había visto nunca. Tragó saliva, mientras se concentraba.

Sus compañeros del ministerio eran pocos, y algunos de ellos eran, además, miembros de la Orden. Los mortífagos les doblaban en número. Supo que Alice y Frank se daban la mano, a su lado, y que ambos pensaban en Neville, que dormiría plácidamente en casa de Augusta.

No hizo falta un grito, ni una orden, ni una señal. Simplemente, el momento llegó.

Una hora después, todo era confusión. Había dos mortífagos por auror, y un hombre lobo pegado a cada grupo. La sangre explotaba cada pocos segundos, encharcando el, ya de por sí, encharcado suelo. El terreno informe, con subidas y bajadas, ramas y tocones enterrados, facilitó los tropezones, dificultó las carreras, y los aurores contemplaron cómo, ante sus ojos, todos los esfuerzos eran en vano.

Casi caídos del cielo, al grito y la luz roja de un hechizo imperdonable, siluetas brillantes surcaron el cielo. Cayeron como meteoritos en la batalla. Firmes, limpios, con la frente alzada y la mirada opaca e invencible. Rectos, con orgullo, la varita aferrada hasta dejarse la piel. Botas altas, limpias (en contraste con todos los demás), capas recortadas, túnicas oscuras, sin sombrero, ni máscara, ni antifaz, guantes negros hasta el codo.

Rugieron como fieras cuando clavaron la mirada en los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, con una lluvia de olas cayendo sobre ellos, la sangre escurriendo por las rocas hasta el mar. La mirada de los mortífagos se endureció, y muchos sonrieron.

La figura central, con la cabeza ladeada y la mirada divertida, tenía aquella mueca socarrona y gamberra, como si siempre estuviera viviendo una travesura, escondida bajo un bigote mal cortado, acompañado del cabello largo revuelto, sonriendo de forma animal.

Bellatrix sonrió al ver a su primo. Enseñó los dientes, rabiosa, bajo la máscara.

Y apenas un segundo después, la Orden del Fénix al completo estaba dejándose la piel en las costas de Dover.

* * *

La sangre le golpeaba la cabeza aturdido. Llevaba horas luchando sin descanso, y había perdido la cuenta de los mortífagos que había matado. Sí, los había matado, y volvería hacerlo. Mientras quedaran mortífagos, Harry no estaría seguro. Sirius alzó la vista entre la masa de gente. Los lobos eran fieros, sangrientos y voraces. La pezuña de uno le golpeó la espalda y cayó tendido sobre el suelo, sorprendido. Giró sobre sí mismo, para quedar bocarriba, y asestarle dos patadas en el pecho. El licántropo apenas reaccionó. Le asestó un zarpazo sobre la cara y Sirius tanteó el suelo buscando su varita. Encontró una rama caída y la aferró con todas sus fuerzas. La desenterró del suelo y golpeó la cabeza del licántropo con ella. El animal cayó al suelo levemente aturdido. 

Escuchó más gritos y más maldiciones. Una sinfonía de encantamientos y hechizos, luces de colores y pasos en falsos, completaba aquel decorado. Tomó aliento, agotado, antes de recurrir a la navaja que seguía en su bolsillo, y clavarla bajo el omóplato izquierdo de la bestia. Entonces, oyó un rugido a lo lejos, y alzó la vista. Un licántropo delgado y pálido, más quizá que los demás, rugía con furia. De pie, desgarbado y escuálido. Sirius sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

Remus.

Se levantó, echando a correr.

Alice, unos cuantos metros más atrás, lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba furiosa. Voldemort había enviado a aquella pelea a los mortífgos más jóvenes, a los más estúpidos, los menos conocidos, los menos fuertes. Allí no estaba Riddle, ni Snape, ni Malfoy. Estarían los Lestrange, solo por diversión. Quizá Yaxley y Dolohov, por solidaridad. Entonces, un encapuchado siguió a Sirius, y alzó la varita hacia él.

Alice corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, a zancadas, de piedra en piedra. El encapuchado corría tras Sirius, cada vez con la varita más alzada, y él no parecía darse cuenta. Longbottom descubrió con sorpresa que Black estaba intentando alcanzar a uno de los licántropos. No gritó para alertar a Sirius, pero siguió corriendo, hasta que Sirius tuvo que desviarse, y casi quedó junto al mortífago. Alice saltó, desesperada, por encima del barrizal. Impactó contra la espalda de Sirius y alzó una pierna, y al caer sobre Black comprobó, por el daño que se había hecho, que el encapuchado había recibido una patada en el costado. Rodaron por el suelo, mientras ella luchaba por mantener la varita en la mano, y encontraba la navaja por el camino.

La lanzó contra el mortífago, impactándole en la mano derecha. La varita le cayó al suelo y Alice se levantó de un salto, mientras un atónito Sirius intentaba comprender qué había pasado.

_-¡Desmaius!-_gritó Alice contra el mortífago. Le arrancó la navaja de la mano y se la tendió a Sirius, que la recogió con sorpresa.

-¡¡Mátalo!!-le gritó, furioso. Alice se interpuso entre él y el cuerpo. Lo retuvo solo con la mirada, intentando calmarse.

-No puedo, Sirius-lo sujetó por los hombros, haciendo presión contra él-Tiene que ser juzgado, tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho, Sirius. No voy a matarlo sin que cumpla condena-Sirius blasfemó, angustiado, y le arrancó la máscara.

Los rizos de Bellatrix Lestrange cayeron sobre su cara, Alice retrocedió.

-¿Vas a dejarla con vida, Alice?-volvió a preguntar. Ella asintió. Cogió su varita y miró hacia donde se encontraba Frank.

-No mataré a ningún mortífago más, Sirius, si puedo enviarlo a morir a Azkaban-replicó con decisión.

Sirius volvió la vista hacia su antiguo objetivo. Remus estaba en el mismo sitio, vigilando algo. Frente a él había una figura alta y delgada.

-¡Alice!-llamó Sirius, golpeándola en el hombro.-¡¡Remus está peleando con Dumbledore!!

Alice se volvió, aterrorizada. Ambos echaron a correr, de nuevo.

-¡¡Yo me encargo de Remus, tú aparta a Dumbledore!!-gritó Sirius a través de la carrera-¡¡Pero no le tires como a mí!!-ella sonrió, orgullosa.

Un perro negro saltó sobre el cuello de Remus, y el lobo cayó al suelo, sorprendido. Se rebatió, furioso, rodando junto a él en el suelo. Enzarzados en una pelea, Alice tiró del director apartándolo de allí.

-¡Alice!-se sorprendió él-¿Y Neville?

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero…-esbozó una sonrisa-Tengo una suegra estupenda

Dejó al director alejado de Remus y volvió la vista a Hocicos. El perro había llevado al lobo al bosque y Alice recorrió la costa con la mirada, falta de aliento.

Entonces, allá a lo lejos, lo vio.

Rufus luchando contra Yaxley, Dawlish contra Dolohov, Ojoloco con tres y Kingsley levantando a Diggle del suelo.

Y detrás, Frank contra el niñato de Crouch.

Si antes había sentido miedo, ahora era terror. Corrió sin saber a dónde iba, sin mirar dónde pisaba. Corría casi volando, sobre la sangre, los restos humanos, las piedras y la basura. Pateó cuerpos, hundió el pie en charcos de barro y estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones. Las ciénagas es hundían bajo sus pies, y dejó de oír nada.

Frank frente a ella, Frank con la varita alzada.

Frank convulsionando. Frank doblándose hacia atrás. Frank cayendo describiendo un arco fugaz, cóncavo y cerrado, sobre su propia espalda, como si una fuerza descomunal lo levantara del suelo. Le vio la cara congestionada, la boca abierta, y la mirada perdida. Alice supo que lloraba, de rabia y de miedo, cuando no veía más allá de sus propias pestañas, cuando las mejillas estaban surcadas de líquidos ácidos y amargos que le goteaban por la barbilla.

Alzó la varita contra Crouch, a diez metros de él, y la voz le salió rabiosa, surgida de las entrañas, ronca por ella, por Neville y por todos. Crouch la miró antes de reír a carcajadas.

_-Avada Kedavra-_y Crouch se desapareció. El rayo verde impactó en la nada, y se perdió en el cielo, y Alice cayó sobre la siguiente duna con ambos pies, de vuelta a la realidad.

_-¡¡¡LONGBOTTOM!!!-_oyó la voz de Scrimgeour surgir muy lejana-¡La batalla está _aquí_!

-¡¡Váyase a la mierda!!-le gritó sin pudor. Kinsgley soltó una carcajada, mientras esquivaba un hechizo.

Alice se agachó junto a Frank, tendido en el suelo. Tenía la cara llena de barro, y las dos piernas en posiciones incoherentes.

-Acabas de mandar a la mierda a nuestro jefe…-tartamudeó con voz débil. Alice rió compulsivamente, y le quitó el barro de la cara, secándose ella misma las lágrimas-Nos van a despedir, Longbottom.

-Trabajo para vivir, no vivo para trabajar, Longbottom-respondió intentando incorporarlo. Él sonrió, intentando fijar la vista en su rostro. La sangre le caía de la sien, y la ropa rasgada, empapada y manchada, parecía caérsele a cachos.

-Creí que nuestro trabajo era importante-susurró. Alice apoyó la frente contra la cabeza de él y respiró aliviada.

-Este trabajo no tiene sentido si te mueres-respondió con simpleza. Alzó la vista al cielo, esperanzada. Neville dormía, en casa. Lily y James estarían en casa, a salvo. Frank estaba vivo. Olvidó dónde estaba, olvidó el miedo y el terror, la guerra, el barro, el mar y la luna. Dejó de oír los aullidos, las maldiciones y los gritos. Dejó de oler la sal y la sangre. Hundió la boca en la de Frank y se perdió.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y agradeció al cielo poder volver a casa con él.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus párpados cerrados y esta vez, lloró de alegría.

Desaparecieron con un tenue _crack,_ abandonando la batalla.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Remus permanecía tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo. En aquella cama, él había crecido. Fue allí donde recibió la carta de Hogwarts, y donde discutió, por primera vez, sobre si era o no un niño normal. El techo estaba descolorido, y las sábanas ya no olían a su madre. 

Lupin estaba tumbado, con un brazo vendado sobre el pecho y un ojo morado. Además el cuello lucía unas marcas rojas llenas de postillas y había perdido parte de una ceja. Siguió mirando al techo un rato más, mientras terminaba de despertarse. Dejó escapar un poco de aliento, pensativo.

Sirius (Hocicos más bien) le había salvado, probablemente, la vida. Fenrir Greyback sabía que era un miembro de la Orden. A estas alturas, debía de haberle puesto precio a su cabeza. La Orden al completo había sobrevivido. Los aurores… bueno, todos no, pero sí la mayoría. El ministerio, en su ignorante estupidez, en su estúpida ignorancia, quién sabía, había tapado el asunto. Nadie afirmaba en voz alta la presencia de licántropos en el país. Nadie confesaba la batalla de Dover. Nadie decía nada. La ministra guardaba silencio, y los aurores guardaban las apariencias. La inestabilidad política solo era un títere. Tarde o temprano, todo caería al suelo como un castillo de naipes.

Fue Hagrid quien le llevó a la casa de sus padres. Fue Hagrid quien le curó las heridas con saliva de vete-tú-a-saber-qué. Nadie había acudido a verle. Recibió cartas, por supuesto. Lily le escribía, y James también firmaba las cartas. Peter mandaba notas cortas de vez en cuando, y Alastor enviaba un patronus diario. Hestia había regresado a casa de Amelia y Emmeline seguía en paradero desconocido.

Los demás seguían dispersos.

De Sirius no había ni rastro.

No lo había visto, en persona, desde aquella Nochebuena. Sentía un profundo desgarro en el pecho debido solo a un motivo:

Su amigo no quería saber nada de él. Se sentía miserable. No había podido informar de aquel imprevisto, y aunque todos le habían dicho que había sido lo más prudente, Sirius no había dado señales de vida.

Una y otra vez, la misma pregunta volvía a su cabeza: _¿Por qué?_

Repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que recordaba en la batalla de la playa. Solo era capaz de recrear escenas sueltas: el desembarco, la luna saliendo, Hocicos mordiéndole el cuello, el barro sobre la piel… Y después, los gritos de Fenrir.

_Traidor. Maldito auror. Asqueroso traidor._

_Morirás._

Le oía reír, de noche, cuando despertaba asustado, con el oído agudizado. Tres meses en lo profundo de la montaña le habían servido para dejarle sin dormir durante una temporada. Tres transformaciones completas, tres lunas de miedo.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad. El pasillo estaba oscuro, como siempre. La cocina vacía. No había nada de comer. Se dejó caer en el sofá, sin pensar en nada. Necesitaba contacto humano urgentemente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Se levantó a abrir, y se sorprendió: Arthur Weasley

Le abrió la puerta con agilidad, sorprendido, y Weasley le palmeó la espalda.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Remus-fue hasta la cocina, mientras Lupin la seguía. Dejó sobre la mesa un paquete que desprendía un olor familiar y apetitoso y se volvió-Te he traído algo de comida ya preparada, de parte de Molly. Supongo que tendrás para unos días.

-Muchísimas gracias, Arthur –asintió, complacido-No tendríais que haberos molestado. ¿Cómo está Molly, y los niños?

-Los niños están perfectamente-Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa-Molly está bien, también más cansada que en el embarazo de Ron, pero se mantiene en forma-Remus recordó que Molly volvía a estar embarazada y asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

-¿Tenéis nombre ya?

-Ginny Molly-dijo el padre con orgullo. Remus alzó una ceja.

-¿Y si es niño?

-No será niño, Remus. Molly dice que está convencida de que esta vez será niña-rieron durante unos segundos y Arthur recuperó el aspecto serio-Vi ayer a Sirius.

-¿Viste ayer a Sirius?-preguntó con poco entusiasmo, pero sorprendido. Le molestaba que sus propios amigos no fueran a verlo a él.

-Vino a vernos, ya sabes, para controlar la situación-se excusó Arthur apresuradamente -Dijo que te diéramos un mensaje: _Canuto necesita un hogar, y Lunático un amigo._

* * *

_Notas: Hola!_

_He sudado tinta con este capítulo, la verdad, y no ha salido del todo como yo esperaba. Han sido dos capítulos de mucha presión y mucho agobio y ahora tengo que desatascar esto… pero no sé si voy a poder. Explico: estamos en abril de 1981. Sirius está convencido (como ya se vio hace poco) de que Remus esconde algo, así que todo será muy tirante de aquí al final. Queda poco, aviso, no he contado los capítulos y no me atreveré a daros un número porque luego, seguramente, no lo cumpliré. No quiero estirar el final, así estirar por estirar, pero lo más probable es que, a partir de ahora, todo sea muy denso. Habrá tensiones, malentendidos, palabrotas, peleas, discusiones y muchos matices escondidos. Veremos lo peor de todos y acabaréis odiándome, pero esto es una guerra, no un cuento de hadas._

_Para las que odiáis a Snape, no sé si he conseguido que lo hagáis más… o menos. Creo que fui muy benévola con él cuando el pobrecito "en un arrebato de celos, metió la pata hasta el fondo, el muy bocazas". No quiero justificar su acto diciendo que era por amor, lo quiero ambiguo, egoísta y mentiroso, como ha sido siempre. No sé si lo he conseguido… Sobre Snape y Dumbledore he dejado un comentario en el LJ, que no publico aquí porque tiene spoilers del DH. Podéis pasaros si queréis: http:// 3w. nicole(guión bajo)daidouji. livejournal. com_

_La semana que viene no habrá publicación: me voy de viaje del 29 al 5 de febrero, así que a la vuelta, lo tendréis. Espero que el fin de semana._

_Por cierto, Wolfgang y Ludwig… Mozart y Beethoven xD. Por si no lo sabíais._

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


	24. Papá, cuéntame otra vez

_¡Hola! Hémonos aquí de nuevo todos __reunidos :D__. Este capítulo se centra (o al menos, una parte de él, vaya) en el futuro de la Orden del Fénix; espero que lo entendáis cuando lleguéis un poco más abajo…_

_Tiene, también, el último acontecimiento "nefasto" no-canon. De aquí al final, todo siguen siendo suposiciones mías, pero éste hecho en cuestión, no era necesario. ¿Por qué está incluido__ Porque es un darkfic (a este paso…. ¬¬), y porque tenía que cerrar el último cabo suelto. Lo siento._

_Es posible que cuando lo hayáis leído entero deseéis acabar conmigo. Lo comprenderé :). __También puede que notéis un cierto cambio de humor por mi parte a la hora de escribirlo. Yo lo noto, y lo he retocado un montón de veces para que saliera más uniforme… espero que no incomode la lectura__**. Saltos temporales importantes,**__ aviso._

_Gracias, mil millones de gracias, a **Thaly, Annirve, Sig, Greylady,****Lulii, Marya** (lo dejaste sin nombre, así que espero que sepas que eres tú :p), **Saiyury11 **y** alsev1987. **Sois todas un encanto :D de verdad._

_Música: **Papá**** cuéntame otra vez**, de Ismael Serrano.__

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: Papá, cuéntame otra vez**

La casa de los señores Lupin siempre había sido silenciosa. Pero estaba llena de silencios significativos. Cuando Remus era pequeño, y jugaba solo en su cuarto, no tenía motivos para armar escándalos. Cuando estudiaba, lo hacía en silencio. No iba por la casa cantando a voz en cuello, por mucha música que escuchara. No gritaba a los cuatro vientos los goles de su equipo favorito, por mucho que le gustara. Durante el curso, los señores Lupin hablaban entre ellos, sin alzar la voz. El silencio quería decir muchas cosas.

Pero ahora era un silencio que ahogaba.

Remus se ahogaba en su cuarto, mirando al techo, lavándose las heridas a sí mismo por las noches. Sirius llevaba trece días en su casa, y prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra. Alguna conversación estúpida en el desayuno, temas banales en la comida. Alguna broma recogiendo la casa. Frases en clave con la llegada del correo. Y poco más.

El licántropo sabía que Sirius se levantaba de noche y rebuscaba en los cajones de su casa. Sabía que andaba a hurtadillas en la oscuridad, buscando algo. Remus fingía dormir, pero le oía. Habían compartido dormitorio durante más de ocho años (siete en Hogwarts y el resto en el Cuartel). Es difícil no reconocer las costumbres de un viejo amigo, aunque hayas pasado tres meses como una bestia sangrienta.

Hablar sí, claro que hablaban. Pero el silencio lo llenaba todo.

La nieve dejó paso al viento y a la lluvia de Abril, y Mayo llegaba con miedo. El sol comenzó a asomarse a las ventanas de la casa, y la niebla pareció menos espesa. Pasaban horas leyendo el periódico, hacían juntos los crucigramas, y trataban de cocinar algo que no fuera lo de siempre. Pero Remus sabía, cuando salía de una habitación, que Sirius torcía el gesto, la sonrisa se le borraba de la cara, y vigilaba sus pasos hasta que se perdían en el pasillo.

Alastor le pidió a Remus que rompiera todo contacto con los licántropos. No es que Remus quisiera seguir manteniéndolo, se excusó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Pero ahora, casi un mes después, y con la luna llena a la vuelta de la esquina, creía estar comprendiéndolo.

Aquella noche, en cuanto anocheciera, debería tomarse esa horrible poción. Debería tumbarse en su cama y dejar que Sirius le atara el brazo al cabecero, dolorido y contracturado, para evitar que se lo mordiera. Demasiado tiempo liberando los instintos. Volver al redil no era tan fácil. Añoraba a su madre, a James, a Lily y a Peter. A Harry. Y no sabía muy bien porqué, también añoraba a Sirius, aunque estuviera allí.

Quizá lo que ocurría era que añoraba al Sirius que él conoció. Al bromista, al desenfadado, al que hacía renos voladores las cenas de Nochebuena, coleccionaba fotos de motos muggles y alzaba la barbilla con orgullo cuando decía que se llamaba Black. El cambio le parecía brutal, como si de pronto su amigo fuera un adulto.

_Es que lo es,_ se dijo de pronto. _Sois adultos, Remus._

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

-Eh, Lunático-le llamó desde la cocina-¿Dónde están las botellas de _Matalobos_?

Remus señaló el último armario y fue Black quien se agachó a abrirlo. Había más de una docena de frascos. Al coger uno, Sirius notó que estaba lleno de polvo. Tragó saliva, impresionado.

Se levantó despacio, con la botella entre las manos, para mirar a su amigo, casi avergonzado.

-No te he preguntado nada-murmuró. Remus alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que pasaste allí-respondió en voz baja. Remus sonrió con pesar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pregunta todo lo que quieras, Sirius-se miraron a los ojos un momento. El otro asintió, y se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa.

Puso la poción Matalobos entre ellos, y la miró solo un momento antes de volver los ojos a su amigo. La poción se la preparaba Lily. La luna llena los había unido.

Ahora era a Sirius a quien le pesaba el silencio.

* * *

Le había mentido. Como un cosaco. 

Si no lo pensaba con calma, no lo sentía. Dumbledore no tenía ni idea de qué significaba estar frente al Señor Oscuro, mintiéndole, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría descubrirle.

La luna llena de Abril brillaba sobre Hogsmeade. Snape regresaba a Hogwarts después de una reunión en Little Hangleton. El castillo se alzaba a los lejos, y él tenía que llegar hasta allí a pie. Voldemort estaba ofuscado tras la batalla de Dover. Había habido muchas bajas, y se sentía decepcionado.

El castigo cayó sobre Lestrange, Bellatrix y Dolohov.

Los tres habían asumido su culpabilidad y su responsabilidad y Snape no quería saber qué deberían hacer para contentar al Lord. Le importaba más bien poco todo lo que atañera a nadie que no fuera él.

Al pasar por la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del tabernero.

Dumbledore le había contado que Dorcas estuvo hospedada allí cuando regresó del continente. Alguien fue a recoger sus cosas.

La cicatriz que le dejara Edgar Bones en el brazo le picó, y se la rascó con fiereza, molesto. La marca tenebrosa no molestaba. La cicatriz del último aliento de Edgar sí. Le quemaba la piel, le avergonzaba frente al espejo.

Dorcas no le había hecho ninguna herida. No se habían batido en duelo. No llegó a desarmarla. Mientras el Lord la sujetaba por el cuello y le siseaba, los ojos de ella rebuscaban por la habitación. En aquel momento, Severus había notado que ella sabía algo que el señor Oscuro no debía conocer jamás.

Le había dicho _traidor._ Le había llamado traidor_ a él._

Snape tuvo miedo durante unos segundos. Si aquella mujer, fuera quien fuera, sabía que él era un traidor, entonces posiblemente acabara muerto. Poco le importaba si se refería a que traicionara a los mortífagos o a que traicionara a la Orden. Allí estaba Voldemort, y no admitía dudas.

Si no moría Meadows, lo haría él.

Por eso no le costó alzar la varita contra ella. No le supuso ningún esfuerzo. Estaba salvando su propio pellejo. Pero contárselo a Dumbledore hubiera servido para que el director tuviera algo que recriminarle durante el resto de su vida.

Severus necesitaba una ventaja. No podía darle motivos a la Orden para _odiarle_ aún más. No podía darle motivos a Lord Voldemort para _desconfiar_ de él.

Se rascó un poco más la cicatriz del brazo y apretó el paso, rumbo al colegio.

* * *

Harry había descubierto que el mundo sobre dos pies era mucho más accesible que a ras del suelo. A mediados de mayo, con casi diez meses, se desenvolvía por casa con pasitos cortos e inestables, siempre aferrado a algo. Iba poniendo las manos en las paredes, en los armarios, los cajones, las mesas, los manteles, los sofás, la cama… La mesita de cristal despertó en él una gran curiosidad. La encimera más alta era transparente, pero la de abajo era un espejo. Si se apoyaba en el cristal, se veía reflejado desde abajo, y parecía muchísimo más grande. Entornaba los ojos para enfocarse mejor, mientras los dedos torpes dejaban millones de huellitas por doquier. 

Se sacaba la lengua a sí mismo, para luego reírse hasta ahogarse. El gato lo miraba con curiosidad, escéptico. Harry iba por el salón sujeto al sofá. Pasaba de un sofá a otro, de éste último a la estantería, y apoyando las dos manos en el mueble, hasta la chimenea. Llegados a este punto, y como la chimenea era un agujero y no le daban los brazos para aferrar ambos extremos… optaba por lloriquear reclamando atención. Si no convencía a ninguno de sus padres, se dejaba caer al suelo y reptaba hasta el otro lado. Volvía a ponerse en pie y continuaba su recorrido por el salón.

El aparato de música de su madre había suscitado en él un gran interés. El disco giraba si lo empujaba con el dedo, pero no sonaba nada. En más de una ocasión había pillado a su madre colocando sobre el plato otro disco negro mucho más fino, y sobre él, un pequeño cabezal. Harry se aferraba al mueble que lo sostenía, y lo miraba girar y girar, hasta que se aburría y abandonaba.

Su cuarto estaba empezando a saturarse de juguetes. Sirius iba una vez a la semana, y siempre le llevaba un chisme nuevo con el que entretenerse. A veces era algo mágico, otras era muggle. Pasaban juntos largos ratos tirados en la alfombra de Harry haciendo torres de cubos de colores, o apretando con fuerza tubos de pintura mágica que luego desaparecía. A veces, Harry iba hasta la cama donde había dormido su padrino, y la palmeaba con fuerza, mirando a Black sumamente enfadado.

Era como si le recordara que ya no dormía con él.

Cuando Sirius se sentaba en el sofá después de comer, trepaba por su espalda para estirarle de las orejas y del pelo. Se lo revolvía, divertido y acercaba mucho su cara a la nariz de Sirius, como si intentara entrar por sus ojos. Luego, generalmente, se empeñaba en quitarle la cucharilla del té y golpear con ella sus rodillas. Tenía cosquillas en los pies, y sabía que aquella mirada gamberra de Sirius quería decir que iba a hacérselas irremediablemente. Entonces, se bajaba al suelo, y gateaba a toda la velocidad, mientras Sirius fingía no alcanzarle nunca.

Cuando Sirius le llevaba la contraria, en cambio, tiraba al suelo con fuerza todo lo que tenía entre las manos. Fruncía el ceño, igual que su madre, y le daba la espalda, igual que James. Rehusaba sus caricias y sus mimos, y solo se desenfadaba cuando él quería. Se apartaba solo a un rincón, mirando fijamente a quien fuera que le había hecho enfadar, y al cabo del rato regresaba, orgulloso, con aquella expresión de perdonavidas tan Potter.

Neville podría decirse que era todo lo contrario. No se enfadaba jamás. Tranquilo y sosegado, nunca llevaba prisa. Se alzaba sobre sus dos piernas solo unos segundos, y volvía al suelo. Nada de andar. Se miraba de arriba abajo, sorprendido, y decidía seguir gateando. Balbuceaba más cosas que Harry, desde luego, y Frank aseguraba que decía "papá" claramente. Comía infinitamente mejor que el pequeño Potter, que era un desastre auténtico, y dormía en pequeños periodos de tiempo.

Sus siestas rondaban los quince minutos, para despertarse de nuevo, llorando. Sin embargo, la noche la cogía de un tirón, y jamás interrumpía el descanso de sus padres. Aguantaba las visitas con calma, y cuando algo no le gustaba, lo ignoraba. Podía pasar muchísimo rato mirando hacia otro lado con tal de no mirar a Alice si se había enfadado con ella. Jugaba solo, le daba la espalda, y su mirada resbalaba sobre ella con indiferencia.

Hasta que era a Alice a quien se le pasaba el enfado.

Mientras Lily y James pasaban las horas con su hijo, enseñándole fotos que luego nunca recordaría, y mirando por la ventana intermitentemente, como si temieran que el mismísimo Tom Riddle fuera a entrar por ella, y los Longbottom llevaban a Neville al parque, a que conociera a otros niños y aprendiera a vivir en el mundo real, en otra parte del país, otra familia había enfocado la realidad de otra manera.

En 1981, Bill Weasley tenía nueve años. Su siguiente hermano, Charley, había cumplido los ocho en diciembre del año anterior.

Bill era serio. Era "raro" según su madre, pero serio. Obedecía las órdenes de su madre, pero solía desobedecerla a la mínima oportunidad, adoptando una expresión desvalida e infantil cuando era sorprendido en pleno engaño. Demostró una habilidad extraordinaria con los cálculos y era terriblemente persuasivo. Devoraba libros por el puro placer de leer, pero no necesitaba esforzase mucho en recordar cosas importantes. Odiaba que su madre le dijera cómo tenía que vestirse y se escabullía cuando llegaba el momento de peinarse.

Charley era mucho más rudo. Más bajito de lo que fue Bill a su edad, desarrolló más fuerza y solía romper sus juguetes cuando se enfadaba. Trataba a su madre con respeto pero nunca se detenía demasiado en algo concreto. Secundaba los castigos de su hermano mayor, y la mayor parte de éstos era hacer enfadar a Percy.

Percy tenía tan sólo cuatro años en mayo de 1981 y su la tía Muriel solía decirle a Molly que aquel niño no era suyo. Pelirrojo, cierto. Delgaducho como Bill, pero… callado hasta la saciedad. No le gustaba que nadie se acercara a sus juguetes, ni solía compartir el postre. Tenía mucho genio y no solía aceptar el tener que compartir las cosas. No era un niño mimado, pero a veces parecía desearlo. Rondaba a su madre, delatando a sus hermanos mayores, y les sacaba la lengua por encima del hombro cuando sabía que había sido considerado como "el mejor".

Bill entornaba los ojos, furioso, y Charley hacía crujir los puños, amenazador. Pero nunca se pegaban. Además, a Percy le iban a poner gafas cuando cumpliera los cinco, y todos los niños saben que no se pega a la gente que lleva gafas.

Pero si Percy tenía envidia de alguien, era de los gemelos. Los pequeños recibían broncas y más broncas a pesar de que estas acababan en alabanzas y ataques de amor maternal. Los gemelos tenían tres años recién cumplidos, y corrían por toda la casa, en todas direcciones, siempre juntos. Baboseaban la comida, hablaban en sueños, cantaban en el baño y encorrían a los gnomos del jardín. Salpicaban de barro a sus hermanos, agujereaban los zapatos de papá y espantaban a la lechuza. Tiraban los calderos de la puerta trasera y corrían tras las gallinas. Les daba miedo subir al desván y asomaban la cabeza por los barrotes de la barandilla de la escalera, para simular que iban a ser decapitados por un gigante. A Percy le resultaba chillones, molestos, e incluso peligrosos. Jamás había participado en sus juegos. Alguna vez, cuando no le veían, se colaba en su cuarto para toquitear sus cosas, pero nunca dio muestras de imitarles. Aunque se veía a la legua que los miraba de reojo cuando Molly les arropaba por la noche.

Ron cumplió un año el uno de marzo de ese año. Para toda la familia fue un gran acontecimiento. Los gemelos nunca habían asistido al primer cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, y Percy no recordaba el de Fred y George. Bill ayudaba a Molly a ocuparse de él cuando ella no podía con todo. Tenía ganas de empezar el colegio, aunque sabía que cuando ese momento llegara, su madre se quedaría sola en casa con seis hijos, y Charley no tenía ninguna gana de cuidar de nadie.

Ron lloraba a todas horas. Protestaba por todo, y siempre quería las cosas de los demás. Aguantaba las bromas de Fred y George durante unos segundos, y luego estallaba en llanto. Era bastante exigente con la comida y si no dormía bien o lo suficiente, estaba contrariado para el resto del día. Era sumamente cabezota, y cuando se enfadaba no hablaba con nadie y permanecía en silencio hasta que alguien le pedía perdón.

Pero Molly estaba embarazada de nuevo. Sabía, internamente, que iba a ser niña. Lo sabía porque se sentía diferente a las cinco ocasiones anteriores. Ginny daba unas patadas de vértigo, y Molly ya no era una jovencita fresca y lozana. Murmuraba entre dientes mientras preparaba el desayuno de toda su prole, mirando fijamente el calendario.

¡Quería que todos tuvieran once años YA!

* * *

Allyson Creevey conducía sin prisa por la autopista. Le quedaban cuatro semanas para coger, definitivamente, la ansiada baja maternal. Su marido era lechero, y vivían en un pequeño pueblo. Ella, enfermera, tenía que conducir todos los días hasta el hospital, y cada vez se le hacía más cansado y más difícil. 

Esperaba que algún día a David le dieran el anhelado ascenso, o un traslado, o lo que fuera, y pudieran establecerse en condiciones en la capital. El coche era viejo y latoso, y gemía como un perro viejo. Estaba frío por la mañana, y el atasco a la entrada de la ciudad la sacaba de los nervios.

Prefería mil veces el turno de mañana al de noche, puesto que el atasco a las 8 de la tarde era mucho peor que a las 6 de la mañana, pero, sin duda alguna, lo que ella quería era la baja. Quería descansar.

Dio tres vueltas a la manzana del hospital antes de encontrar un lugar donde aparcar. Cruzó la calle a paso lento, y se cambió en el vestuario del edificio anexo. Se sentía ridícula con el uniforme pequeño, y apenas podía abrocharse la bata. Bufó desesperada mientras se quitaba los calcetines y se calzaba los zuecos blancos. Se recogió el pelo castaño bajo la cofia de enfermera y cruzó el pasillo acristalado rumbo al edificio central.

El ascensor estaba ocupado, como siempre, y esperó pacientemente hasta que se detuvo frente a ella.

-Buenos días, Creevey-saludó un conocido al salir. Ella sonrió, y devolvió el saludo.

Su planta estaba todavía despertando. Dio el cambio a la enfermera de noche y la jefa surgió tras el mostrador del control de enfermeras, con la carpeta de los pacientes de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con pocos miramientos. Allyson respondió que sí, y cogió ella misma la carpeta. Media hora antes de servir los desayunos debía pasar por las habitaciones del lado oeste a tomar tensiones, temperaturas y comprobar goteros.

Medicina interna no era una planta que le apasionara. Demasiado trabajo, alertas urgentes, llamadas apresuradas. Hubiera preferido conservar su puesto dos plantas por debajo, en cirugía general, pero esa planta estaba muy solicitada y ella era todavía muy joven.

Empujó el carro de los desayunos contra la pared y entró en la habitación 514. Un hombre encamado, rodeado de tres goteros y una bombona de oxígeno. La otra cama estaba vacía, y Allyson recordó que el paciente era familia del jefe de servicio: aquella cama estaba bloqueada hasta nuevo aviso.

El propio jefe estaba allí, sentado en la silla de las visitas, dormido sobre sus gafas torcidas. Creevey se marchó sin despertarle, y entró en la habitación siguiente.

En la 512 había tres mujeres. Una estaba despierta y miraba por la ventana. Otra estaba dormida, y su hija leía una revista de sociedad.

En la cama del fondo descansaba una mujer que llevaba meses ingresada allí. Cuando Allyson terminó con las otras dos y se acercó a la cama, comprobó, atónita, que el ventilador no funcionaba. Colocó los dedos índice y corazón sobre la arteria del cuello, mientras pulsaba el timbre que llamaba al control.

La jefa de las enfermeras llegó apenas un segundo después, jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras se acercaba. Allyson se retiró el pelo de la cara, enfadada.

-La señora Evans ha muerto-espetó mientras vigilaba todos los goteros. La otra la miró como si no la creyera.

-¡Pasé por aquí hace apenas media hora y todavía respiraba, Allyson!-exclamó. Allyson no se volvió a mirarla.

-Pues miraste mal, o pasaste algo por alto. Llama al médico, hay que certificar la muerte-corrió la cortina que separaba la cama del resto de la habitación y comenzó a retirar los tubos de la nariz y la boca de la paciente.

Ella quería la baja maternal. Y la quería ahora mismo.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Remus había pillado a Sirius leyendo ávidamente un informe que el licántropo había enviado a Alastor. Los guardaba detrás de los álbumes de fotos, en la estantería del cuarto de sus padres. Se suponían como información confidencial. Remus no hubiera tenido ningún problema en dejárselos a Sirius, pero no se los había pedido. 

Y ahí estaba, leyéndolos a escondidas.

Se miraron un momento, antes de que Sirius reparara en lo que tenía entre las manos. Luego pareció contrariado, y finalmente optó por una actitud defensiva.

-Comprobar una cosa-respondió. Lo cerró con fuerza y lo dejó sobre el montón de informes que ya había leído.

-¿Por qué no me los pediste a mí, en lugar de venir a escondidas?-Remus lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Porque a lo mejor no querías que los viera-masculló Sirius, sin bajar el ceño. Remus alzó las cejas, y se cruzó de brazos, aspirando con fuera.

-¿Y eso por qué?-replicó.

-Quizá haya algo de lo que has hecho que no puedas contarme-dejó caer sin dudar, y no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Estaba furioso. En aquellos informes no había nada. Nada que culpara a Remus de NADA. Sea como fuere, Sirius sabía, quería saber, que algo estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

-¿Algo?. ¿Qué contarte?-Remus se acercó a zancadas, furioso con su amigo-¿Quién te crees que eres para ir comprobando lo que hago o dejo de hacer yo, Sirius?

Le gritó como si no fuera su amigo, como si no le importara el hecho de que dudara de él en un momento como ése.

-James es mi hermano-espetó Sirius entre dientes. Tenía la barbilla alzada, y miraba a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados, en aquella actitud que sus amigos solo le habían visto emplear con los Slytherins.

-James NO es tu hermano, Sirius-Remus le señaló con el dedo-Estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo tengo que hacer las cosas, Lupin!-Sirius gritó más alto que Remus y éste dio un paso atrás.-No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado aquí mientras tú estabas fuera…

-¡¡Y tú no sabes nada de lo que he pasado YO estando fuera!!-Remus se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los papeles.-¡Maldita sea, Sirius!. ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?. ¡¡Vengo desde el continente, rodeado de hombres lobo, te me tiras al cuello, casi me lo arrancas y luego me dejas tirado en medio del bosque!!

Le enseñó las cicatrices de las mordeduras del cuello y Sirius ni parpadeó. Era cierto. Hocicos había mordido con saña a Lupin y luego se había marchado, abandonándolo en el bosque. No sabía por qué, pero no quería estar allí cuando Remus, el Remus humano, regresara.

-¡Fue Hagrid quien me trajo aquí¿recuerdas?!-Lupin se acercó aún más a él y apoyó un dedo sobre los informes.-Ni siquiera preguntaste por mí. Y ahora te encuentro husmeando en mis cosas.

-No debería estar aquí-respondió Sirius de pronto.

-No, no deberías. Sabes que te los hubiera dejado si me los hubieras pedido, y no lo hiciste-le miró con furia y apretó los puños.-No sé qué demonios te pasa pero…

-Tú no entiendes nada-replicó Sirius mientras se alejaba.

-¡Eres tú quien no entiende nada, Black!-gritó Remus, deteniéndole- ¿Crees que todo lo que hacemos necesita de tu consentimiento?. ¿Desde cuándo Sirius Black ha sido la persona más importante de la Orden?

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron de rabia.

-¿Desde cuándo Remus Lupin ha mentido a sus amigos?-rebatió con fiereza. Remus dio un paso atrás-Todo lo hago por Harry, Lupin. No sabes nada de nadie, ni de nada. No sabes por lo que están pasando, no…

-¡¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez!!!-chilló Remus-Harry no tiene ni un año, Sirius. NO ES TU HIJO, NO ES TU HERMANO. Tiene un padre y una madre que lo quieren y le cuidan.-gesticuló exageradamente y sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes.-¡Bájate del pedestal de una jodida vez, Black!

Sirius apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos.

-Creía que podía confiar en ti, Remus -Lupin jadeó sin comprender.

-Si no confías en mi no sé qué haces aquí-señaló la puerta de la habitación, y Sirius supo que no era sólo de la habitación de donde Remus quería que se fuera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Peter acudió a casa de Lupin. Fue simplemente de visita, y se encontró a su amigo bebiendo en el salón. Solo. 

Lo miró extrañado y luego apreció la botella casi vacía a su lado.

-¿Estabas bebiendo?-Remus asintió sin mirarle.-¿Solo?

Lupin parpadeó, confundido, antes de dejar la botella sobre la mesa.

-_Shholo egstoy_ bebiendo, _shí, Beter_. No es _dan gago_-respondió de malos modos. No iba borracho; lo justo para que le diera igual todo y pudiera decir cuanto quisiera. No estaba perfectamente lúcido. Lo justo para saber que no estaba haciendo lo correcto tratando así a su amigo.

-Me refiero a que si estas solo-explicó Peter sentándose junto a él, pasando la huidiza mirada por toda la casa-¿Y Sirius?

-¿Ese?-preguntó Remus con poco interés-Llevaba una vida de _pegossh. Esdo_ no era para él-se echó a reír con su propio mal chiste y su amigo parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que _essh_ imbécil, pero no_ she_ había dado _guenda hashda ahoga_-respondió paladeando la boca con asco. Tenía el paladar pegajoso y la lengua áspera. No le gustaba aquella sensación. Era como volver a sentirse sucio. Volver a sentirse animal-Yo shoy una _degshona..._

Peter alzó las cejas, y quitó la botella de encima de la mesa. Se levantó rumbo a la cocina y Remus le siguió.

-Déjame _esho, Golagusano. Esh_ mío-exigió con parsimonia. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y vio como Peter vaciaba el contenido en el desagüe.

-Así no podrás bebértelo-olisqueó la botella y se apartó con repugnancia-Esto debe llevar siglos aquí…

-_Buedesh guedárdela shi guieres_-Remus regresó al cuarto y se tiró en el sofá.

-¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado?

-_Shigius she_ ha ido-repuso el otro con simpleza. Le enseñó las manos vacías- _Geía gu_e yo _eda _un _tgaidod_, y hemos _dishcudido_-se rascó la nuca-Esh un _geído_ y un _enggeído_. Imbécil.

Peter se puso en pie rápidamente, asustado. Sacudió a su amigo por los hombros, zarandeándolo sin miramientos.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?. ¡Los mortífagos creen que Sirius es el guardián secreto!-Remus lo miró con mucha dificultad, y dejó caer la cabeza en el sofá.-¡Si lo encuentran, lo matarán!. ¿Dónde ha ido?

-Yo _gué dé_-Lupin se apartó de Peter y comenzó a enfurecerse. Allí nadie le tenía en cuenta. Por Merlín, llevaba solo tres meses y solo les importaba Sirius. Al carajo con todo y con todos. La guerra no se movía alrededor de Sirius. Mientras Black iba de perdonavidas por el mundo, y retaba aquí y allí a uno y otro mortífago, menospreciando el trabajo de los demás, muchos seres humanos habían perdido la vida. Alice había estado a punto de morir varias veces. Él mismo también. Ahora, maldita sea, TODO era más importante para Sirius, que él. Que su amigo. Que su amigo el licántropo. Que su amigo el lobo. James y Lily poco podían hacer, y si realmente era Sirius el guardián secreto no debería ir por ahí pavoneándose con aquellos aires de chulito. Era un creído y un engreído. Un irresponsable, insensato y estúpido. -_Shabe guidarse solito._

Peter salió de la casa dejando solo a Remus. Sentía de pronto un miedo inusitado por sus amigos. Lo que le faltaba. Ahora que empezaba a darse cuenta de que todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos, iba Remus y se enfadaba con Sirius. O al revés.

Quería a sus amigos, claro que sí. Eso no lo dudaba. Pero, maldita sea, ellos tenían que hacerlo todo tan jodidamente difícil. Se sintió impotente y furioso. Apretó los puños, incapaz de comprender por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos?. ¿No se suponía que se llevaban bien?. ¿No se suponía que debían de cuidarse y protegerse?.

¿Dónde estaba aquel _"Juro solemnemente_"?. ¿En qué punto del camino habían comenzado a perderse?.

Bajó dos calles sin ver a dónde iba. Poco le importaba. Quería acabar con todo. Quería poder emborracharse como Remus (Remus, el que nunca bebía), o desaparecer como Sirius (Sirius, el que amaba el protagonismo). ¿Qué les estaba sucediendo?.

Gritó de pronto, sin darse cuenta de que gritaba. Y no tenía muy claro por qué. Había oído en su cabeza promesas de una vida mejor. Sabía que por malo que pareciera, había otra posibilidad. Tenía que haberla. Tanto luchar, tanto sufrir. Tanto muerto vivo. Tantos vivos muertos… Quería paz. Quería dejar de luchar. Quería una vida NORMAL. Como la que tenía antes.

¿Tanto pedía?

Adiós pesadillas, adiós miedos, adiós terror. No fantasmas, no perjuicios, no maldiciones. Nada.

Si no los hubiera conocido…

Se detuvo en seco, asustado. Si no los hubiera conocido… ¿qué?

¡Ahora no estaría metido en aquella guerra!

Todo el mundo lo sabía, él no era un hombre de acción. Lo suyo no era _pelear_ contra el más fuerte, sino _mirar_ cómo otros se peleaban. Eso era lo que había sucedido toda la vida.

Entonces, se sentó en un banco, desesperado. Tenía que encontrar a Sirius y ponerlo a salvo, solo así podría dormir tranquilo aquella noche. Pero… un momento… si los mortífagos pensaban que Sirius era el guardián secreto… él podría dormir mucho más tranquilo.

¡**EL **era el guardián secreto!. Él y solo él era la pieza fundamental. Solo debía desaparecer y no ser encontrado jamás. Se acabó participar en batalla. Se acercó cuidar de sus amigos. Se acabó todo. Ahora era cuando podía ejercer de lo que siempre había sido. Eso serviría para proteger a James. Y podría vivir tranquilo.

Sonrió, aliviado, y se desapareció.

Reapareció en el callejón Diagon, y se paseó con calma y tranquilidad. Sentía una inmensa paz en su interior, como si de pronto las losas de su conciencia se hubieran retirado. La gente lo rodeaba con la mirada huidiza. El simbólico toque de queda que el mundo mágico se había impuesto en silencio llevaba semanas dejándose notar a partir de las siete de la tarde. Nadie en la calle. Nadie solo. Nadie de noche. Para Peter no significaba nada.

Él era el guardián secreto, sí. Pero nadie lo sabía. Y nadie lo sabría nunca. Para llegar hasta él tendrían que acabar con Sirius. Y Merlín sabía que eso no sucedería nunca. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y entró en el Caldero Chorreante.

Pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó solo en una mesa del fondo. El local estaba casi vacío. Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó una presencia a su lado y se volvió, sorprendido. No pudo hacerlo.

Unas uñas se clavaron en la cara interna de su muslo derecho y la figura encapuchada de su izquierda no dio muestras de movimiento. Sin embargo, habló.

-Pettigrew-Peter aspiró con fuerza. Su maldita mala suerte, ésa que le acompañaba sin tener muy claro por qué a él, estaba dándole las buenas noches. No tenía ni idea de quién le estaba sujetando ni porqué, pero no le gustaba nada. Bueno, siendo sinceros, sí sabía porqué, y quizá tuviera una idea aproximada de quién.-Cuánto tiempo…

Peter tragó saliva.

-Nott-replicó. La sonrisa bajo la capa se ensanchó, orgullosa.

-Muy bien, Pettigrew. Ahora dime dónde está Black

El animago vio el cielo abierto. Merlín lo asistiera, los mortífagos estaban buscando a Sirius donde hiciera falta. Que Circe bajara a felicitarle por aquel golpe de suerte.

-No lo sé-respondió. Acorralado contra la silla, en la penumbra del bar, con una mano sujetándole la pierna y una varita clavada en el costado izquierdo, bajo el codo, entre la tercera y la quinta costilla, Peter recordó la escena de la ducha, el día que Bellatrix pasó a saludar. El día que Benjy murió.

Sintió que la mano apretaba y la mesa crujió. Supo que Nott no iba a matarle allí. Era materialmente imposible. Había perdido a un hijo, y de paso la razón, pero no iba a matarle. No en el Caldero Chorreante.

-No lo sé-repitió con aspereza.

-Pero sabías más cosas-la voz de Nott se volvió más aguda y Peter suspiró.

-Estaba en casa de Remus Lupin, pero se ha marchado. Yo no sé nada más-la sonrisa del mortífago se ensanchó y Peter observó cómo se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior.

Supo que el mortífago habría vendido su alma al diablo por matar a quien mató a su hijo.

Peter temió por Alice.

Y volvió a alegrarse de no ser nadie.

* * *

Remus escuchó golpes en la puerta y se despertó sobresaltado. Una sombra se arrojó sobre él y solo recordó el olor del alcohol y el sabor ardiente en su garganta. La lengua pegada al paladar, la boca caliente, la nariz tapada. 

Un segundo después, estaba de bruces en el suelo, ambos brazos a su espalda, la cabeza de lado, y un peso fuerte sobre él. Quizá una rodilla, quizá las dos. Un hombre, el aliento airado y el paso firme. Capa negra y decidido.

Mortífago.

Aunque quien primero le vino a la mente fue Sirius.

-¿Dónde está Black?

Abrió los ojos hasta lo inmensurable, sorprendido. ¿Sirius?. La presión fue mayor y el dolor de cabeza le golpeó como un mazo. O quizá fue un mazo de verdad lo que le pegó en la cabeza, y por eso le dolía.

-No lo sé.

-Mientes

-¡No lo sé!-balbuceó agobiado. No veía nada, y no oía nada más que sus propios resoplidos.-Discutimos hoy, y se marchó. Ahora no sé dónde está.

El desconocido volvió a golpearle la cabeza una vez más, y Lupin dejó de sentir la presión en su espalda.

En realidad, dejó de sentir nada.

Remus quedó inconsciente, y solo le quedó lucidez suficiente para preguntarse tan solo una vez, qué tipo de huracán había arrasado sus vidas.

* * *

_Notas: aquí yo apartándome tomatazos y látigos. xD. Ha sido complicado escribir esto por un motivo muy sencillo: Remus y Sirius están quedando como lo que NO son (o lo que no queremos que sean), y Peter como lo que ES (o lo que parece que queremos que sea), pero todo llevado a un punto un poco extremo: Lupin, el eterno auto-compasivo (véase el final del sexto libro, con Tonks), envidioso y enfadado con sus amigos porque "no le hacen caso". Sirius, el eterno irresponsable y aventurero (HP5, en boca de Hermione), dándolo "todo" sin pensar en lo que puede llegar a suceder. Peter, el eterno cobarde y traidor (véase cualquier escena sobre él pasado HP3), dando de lado a sus amigos para centrarse en sí mismo. No sé si os convence, en serio. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de crítica y queja, de verdad._

_Por cierto, para mí, Remus NO está pillado por Sirius._

_Comparación de la primera con la segunda Orden: cómo se forman los integrantes del futuro y las relaciones entre ellos (entre los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Neville, y la extraña relación que momentáneamente se establece entre Harry y Colin/Denis Creevey) y cómo se destruyen las relaciones entre los miembros de éste presente._

_Próximamente: junio de 1981. Época de cumpleaños… ¿quién empieza? xD._

**_Papá cuéntame otra vez que tras tanta barricada y tras tanto puño en alto, y tanta sangre derramada, al final de la partida no pudisteis hacer nada; bajo los adoquines no había arena de playa..._**

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


	25. Arabian Nights

_Hola¿qué tal la semana? Espero que bien…_

_Este capítulo arranca en junio de 1981, donde acabó el otro. Es largo. Ve al baño, coge palomitas y un saco de paciencia. Lo necesitarás xD._

_Gracias, como siempre, a **Thaly, Sig **(gracias por el apunte de Slughorn! Aunque al final creo que hice una versión un poco libre… xD), **Annirve, Lulii, aselv1987, Saiyury11**** ARYAM**, y **GreyLady** (hola!! Chan chan!! xD. Noo… Remus y Sirius no están juntos, ni lo estarán. No tengo nada en contra del slash, pero es que esta mezcla no me entra en la cabeza T.T Un besote para ti y gracias por pasarte!!)._

_La semana pasada acabamos cuando Nott interroga a Peter sobre el paradero de Sirius, y éste le cuenta que vive con Remus. El mortífago acude a casa de Lupin, pero el licántropo le dice que ya se ha marchado. Lo refresco porque enlaza con lo siguiente (no consecutivamente en el tiempo, pero sí con los acontecimientos importantes del capítulo)._

_Música: **Arabian Nights**, de **Hevia**. Creo que fue la canción oficial de la Vuelta a España hará millones de años… quizá os suene de eso.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: Arabian Nights**

El cinco de junio de 1981, Draco Malfoy cumplió un año. Su primer cumpleaños. No era consciente todavía de que, tarde o temprano, jugaría un papel muy importante en el desarrollo de todo lo que estaba comenzando a suceder a su alrededor. Tampoco se le había ocurrido semejante barbaridad a Narcisa, su madre, que ahora mismo estaba despertándole con todo el cariño del mundo, acunándole entre los brazos como si fuera la joya más preciada de su patrimonio.

Para Narcisa era un orgullo haber engendrado al heredero de los Malfoy y de los Black. Andrómeda tenía una hija, con ese _sangresucia_ de Tonks. Bellatrix no tenía hijos, ni los quería. Pero Narcisa, la hermana pequeña, había sorprendido mucho a su familia siendo ella la madre del heredero. No es que no se esperaba de ella que fuera a tener un hijo (y varón) sino que las tradiciones eran las tradiciones… y Bellatrix era la primera. Pero Bella tenía planes más elevados que dedicarse a tener hijos. Sobre todo con Lestrange. No es que fuera mal marido, pero el matrimonio estaba arreglado, y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos albergaba sentimientos maritales hacia el otro. A Lestrange le era indiferente Bellatrix. Bellatrix, directamente, ni pensaba en él. Pero las formas son las formas. Y si de algo estaban orgullosos los dos, era de ser mortífagos. Y eso era algo que a Narcisa le daba miedo.

Lucius también lo era, cierto, pero en distinta medida. Lucius era padre, y pensar por dos, y luego por tres, dejaba un poso de responsabilidad y consecuencia muy profundo. Era como si un lazo invisible lo atara más a su casa y su familia que a su "trabajo". Lord Voldemort no había manifestado todavía su opinión al respecto. Probablemente, ni siquiera lo hubiera echado en falta. Bien sabido por todos era que, últimamente, el Señor Oscuro tenía los intereses un poco dispersos, y que había meses que no se entretenía asesinando niños muggles o haciendo estrellarse barcos contra la bahía. Lucius no había comentado nada en casa, pero Narcisa no era, para nada, estúpida. Demasiado bien conocía ella aquella mirada huidiza y aquel brillo asustado en los ojos de su marido cuando se acercaba a la cuna de Draco y le miraba con ternura. Como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Narcisa sabía que Lucius tenía miedo cuando se encerraba en su despacho, él solo, y miraba la estanterías con aprensión. Algo allí dentro parecía carcomerle, algo que parecía hablarle en susurros, como si le vigilara, sin dejarle dormir.

Poco sabía, por aquella época, la señora Malfoy de los oscuros planes de Tom Ryddle y de la implicación de su propia familia en ellos.

Mientras tanto, la vida circulaba más o menos por un sendero tranquilo y apacible. Los elfos domésticos estaban allí para ayudarle (no para sustituir su trabajo como madre, que era muy diferente) y ella disfrutaba cuidando de su hijo. Draco era un niño consentido, y ella lo sabía. No es que estuviera extremadamente mimado, puesto nadie lo hubiera tolerado, pero era el primer niño en toda la familia, y disfrutaba de una posición única. Recibía regalos, visitas, felicitaciones… toda la familia Malfoy y parte de la Black había desfilado frente a su cuna el día que nació. Ahora, en conmemoración de su primer cumpleaños, volvería a sucederse.

Recibiría regalos ostentosos, legados generacionales, tradiciones que no debía romper. A veces Narcisa se preguntaba si ya, tan pequeño, Draco podía empezar a agobiarse con aquella presunción, aquella presión sobre los hombros. Le daba un poco de miedo, a ella también, que el niño pudiera crecer sintiéndose alguien único en el mundo. Aunque para ella lo fuera, tenía que intentar inculcar en su hijo ciertos valores sociales que nunca debía perder de vista. No quería que se le subiera la alcurnia a la cabeza, como a su tía Walburga, ni que no hiciera otra cosa que mirarse al espejo, como su hermana Bellatrix. Pero tampoco quería un rebelde como Andrómeda (un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Narcisa solo con imaginarlo, y tuvo que sentarse).

El niño abrió los ojos, mirando a su madre fijamente, con aquella mirada tan extraña, penetrante y heladora, que quería decir mil cosas y provocaba una inquietud incierta.

Su hijo sería brillante, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Y ella estaría allí para apoyarle.

* * *

Con la llegada del fin de curso, los EXTASIS, los TIMOS y todo aquello, el colegio era un hervidero de nervios. Los profesores solían estar en guardia permanentemente, y saltaban chispas al mínimo roce. Los alumnos de séptimo estaban embebidos de un aura de estrés y nostalgia. A menudo se sucedían en escenas de despedida, súbitos encuentros secretos y habían crecido considerablemente, las parejas y las pandillas. 

Los de primero estaban emocionados con la llegada de las vacaciones. De nuevo libertad; dos largos meses por delante para disfrutar plenamente del tiempo libre, el sol y los juegos. Hagrid estaba ultimando los preparativos del viaje y todo el mundo iba corriendo por todas partes recogiendo cosas que había prestado o perdido.

La biblioteca se llenó de alumnos que devolvían libros con retraso, y de apuntes de última hora. Las estanterías estaban desordenadas, las mesas llenas y los pergaminos ocupaban sillas, baldosas, sofás y alfombras. En las salas comunes habían nacido carteles pidiendo recuperar algo que se perdió hacía meses y los grupos de amigos iban en busca de más diversión. El campo de quidditch se llenó de aficionados tras los exámenes y Filch no daba abasto con los castigos.

Dumbledore miraba a través de la ventana de su despacho con ojos preocupados. Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, y aunque el fin del año escolar suponía libertad para sus alumnos, los dejaba completamente expuestos a los peligros que se extendían más allá de los muros del castillo. Muchos de ellos no eran conscientes del peligro real que corrían, otros vivían atemorizados, otros preferían no pensarlo. Los Slytherins, más confiados, campaban a sus anchas sin temores, asustando a novatos e hijos de muggles. Los mestizos iban con desconfianza, y los más avispados releían los periódicos con avidez y establecían contraseñas secretas con sus amigos más íntimos.

Algún que otro alumno de séptimo había acudido a Dumbledore en busca de consejo: qué hacer en caso de emergencia, a quién acudir, en quién confiar... El director apenas sí daba a abasto para mantener a raya sus propias inquietudes. Los presentimientos comenzaban a acumulársele en el entrecejo, y pasaba largas horas en su despacho mirando el pensadero, rebuscando en su memoria algo que no tuviera que olvidar jamás.

Seguramente, los recuerdos le serían de utilidad en el futuro. Y debía estar preparado para ello.

Sabía ya con cierta certeza que Horace Slughorn había mantenido una conversación con Tom Ryddle que no debía de haber sucedido. Pero ahora ya era tarde para impedirlo. Estaba claro que, fuera lo que fuese, no era nada bueno. El ex profesor se había negado a decirle nada sobre lo que había podido suceder, y Dumbledore ya tenía una edad como para leer entre líneas que el hombre parecía verdaderamente arrepentido. Pero arrepentirse no era suficiente.

Dumbledore necesitaba datos verídicos para saber que estaba suponiendo en buena dirección. Demasiado bien conocía a Voldemort como para ignorar el hecho de que un silencio tan expectante solo conducía a un plan más grandioso. Se estaba preparando. Ryddle fue un niño asustadizo y temeroso, hasta que comprendió que si era él quien asustaba a otros, todo cambiaría. Y así fue.

El Tommy bebé que Merope Gaunt abandonó en el orfanato murió cuando el Tom niño se supo diferente. Quería destacar, y sabía que podía hacerlo. Los demás niños se burlaban de él porque no tenía amigos. Siempre solo, siempre en silencio. Tom Ryddle no era un niño normal. Siempre había sido así, cierto, pero eso no implicaba su extraño comportamiento. Quizá era que no aceptaba su orfandad (cosa que alguna vez sucedía), opinaban los encargados del orfanato. Pero pasados los cinco años, todos los niños lo han aceptado con naturalidad. Sobre todo en un sitio donde todos están en la misma situación.

Tom Ryddle odiaba a su madre. Parecía odiarla constantemente, como si nunca fuera a perdonarle su abandono, o quizá su concepción. Miraba de reojo por la ventana, y espiaba a los otros niños. Jamás participó de sus juegos o risas, y se ganó, a pulso, la condición de "bicho raro".

Poco a poco, en su interior comenzó a forjarse un plan de venganza, una proyección de ascensión entre toda aquella humildad. Quería resarcirse, quería demostrarle al mundo que no era un bicho raro. Ni siquiera un niño más. Tom Ryddle era _alguien._ Alguien muy importante. Se acabó estar siempre detrás, el soportar bromas pesadas, el sentirse solo. Cuanto más solo estaba, más a gusto se sentía consigo mismo. Había observado bien a sus compañeros y cuidadores, como para no pasar por alto el hecho de que las relaciones humanas son decepcionantes. Había oído decir que lo más hermoso es el amor de una madre a su hijo. La relación más perfecta, más incondicional.

Si era así¿por qué estaba él allí?

Su madre lo había abandonado, luego esa relación nunca podría ser hermosa. Había muerto, débil y cobarde, y lo había dejado solo. Menuda madre era esa.

Estaba claro que poco podía esperar del resto de la humanidad.

Y comenzó a separarse, aún más, del resto de los niños. Menos juegos si cabe, menos risas. Sabía que si se comportaba extrañamente, si los ignoraba y les hería, los niños no se acercaban a él. Y eso le gustaba. Nada de contacto con las personas. Las personas son sucias, imperfectas y anormales. Quizá el único lúcido en aquel lugar era él, que era el único que se había planteado tal incoherencia.

Con el paso del tiempo, Tom Ryddle aprendió cómo asustar a cada uno de sus compañeros. Sabía perfectamente qué hacer, qué decirles, para conseguir que tuvieran miedo durante semanas. Pero a él no le interesaba crear miedo. El miedo solo era un instrumento, una herramienta. La verdadera satisfacción no residía en asustar a la gente, sin más. No. Lo que él quería conseguir era que se notara quién lo causaba. Y eso le daba poder.

Poder sobre los demás, pues era conocedor de los pensamientos y los fantasmas más temidos. Los niños le temían, cierto. Y le consideraban poderoso. Si él no hubiera tenido forma de asustarles, si no hubiera sido lo bastante listo como para ello, no le habrían tenido en cuenta. Otros niños intentaron liderar grupitos y pandillas, y a menudo lo hacían por la fuerza. A veces salía alguien que le plantaba cara, se retaban en una pelea, y el vencedor se convertía en el nuevo líder.

Pero Ryddle no usaba la fuerza. Jamás peleó con las manos. Lo hacía desde el silencio.

Y contra el miedo y el terror que causaba, nada podían hacer los puños y las patadas.

Por eso, los niños le creían _superior_ a ellos. Alguien con quien no meterse, a quien no retar.

Alguien que puede hacer que dejes de dormir tranquilo durante toda la vida.

Y el sentirse inferior, sentirse menos persona, maltratado y humillado, les hacía _servir_ a Tom. Aceptar sus órdenes, con tal de no volver a pasarlo mal.

Esto divertía a Ryddle. Terriblemente. Solía reír a carcajadas cuando un niño, incluso mayor que él, cumplía un encargo. Los sentía en sus manos, moldeables e influenciables. Podía hacer cuanto quisiera.

Jamás, nunca, nadie, se opondría a él.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Dumbledore recordaba con nitidez el primer encuentro que tuvo con él. No se esperaba que el heredero de Slytherin fuera tan… tan… Slytherin. Salazar no había sido un hombre despiadado. Tenía muchos perjuicios, y era un completo intolerante, pero hizo grandes cosas. Grandiosas cosas. Dumbledore había aprendido de él, como de todos los demás. Y sus enseñanzas aún seguían siendo útiles a mucha gente.

Pero Tom Ryddle júnior era un niño cruel. Insensible, lógico, frío, y ególatra. No había sido mimado en el orfanato (nadie lo es), pero se notaba una cierta deferencia entre los facultativos para con la criatura. Cuando el niño supo que era mago, se le iluminaron los ojos.

Ahí estaba la respuesta.

Claro que era diferente.

Era un mago.

Y supo, de pronto, que sería _el mejor_.

El primer año de colegio, el primer mes, la realidad chocó contra él, y quedó anonadado y decepcionado. Anonadado porque no era el mejor, había muchos más compañeros con grandes habilidades, y él solo era del montón. Decepcionado porque lo que le enseñaban no era suficiente.

Pero era listo, muy listo. Y con un poco de práctica y costumbre, se amoldó a las enseñanzas y acabó siendo de los primeros de la clase.

Tantos años de orfanato eludiendo castigos, chivatazos y amenazas le habían convertido en un experto relaciones públicas. Sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a un profesor. Solía calarlos a los primeros cinco minutos, y durante la primera clase todos estaban en su bolsillo. Nunca tuvo grandes problemas con ellos. Actitud intachable, decían muchos. Pero nunca pudo con Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore era el único personaje del colegio que sabía la verdad: que no era sangre pura. Que era huérfano. Que su madre le había abandonado, y que había sido tan débil como para morir. No podía permitir que eso se supiera. Sus compañeros de Slytherin decían que no debía enseñarse magia a los hijos de muggles, que no son merecedores de ella.

Al principio, Ryddle no lo entendió. Eso le dio miedo, cosa que nunca había sentido, porque tal vez él no sería digno de la misma. Luego aprendió, o comprendió, o descubrió, que él no solo era digno de la magia, sino que la magia podía llegar a ser digna de él.

Que son cosas muy diferentes.

Los niños de Hogwarts eran como los niños del orfanato: estúpidos, asustadizos y vulnerables. Unos pocos parecían tenerle respeto en lugar de pavor, y dejó que alguno se le acercara. Pero los demás no merecían su atención.

Extendió sus perjuicios contra su padre, muggle, odioso, estúpido e ignorante, a todos los muggles. Sus hijos, por tanto, habían de ser igual.

Menos mal que había llegado él a este mundo.

Dumbledore le vigilaba tras sus gafas de media luna.

Cuando murió Myrtle, y él acusó a Hagrid, Albus no le creyó. Jamás lo hizo. Pero no podía demostrar qué había sucedido.

La mirada azul del director estaba siempre posada en su nuca, y Tom sabía que llegaría el día final, en el que uno de los dos debería morir.

Extrañamente, él nunca fue capaz de matarlo.

Dumbledore tenía algo que Ryddle no podía controlar. Tenía algo contra lo que no podía defenderse:

Tenía _la verdad_.

La verdad estúpida e insignificante de que el imperio que se estaba forjando no era más que un castillo de naipes. La verdad de que Tom no era sino un hombre más. La verdad que él quería esconder.

Ahora, en junio de 1981, Dumbledore tenía la certeza, pero no el orgullo, de ser la persona que mejor conocía a Tom Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Y eso, a título personal, era algo de lo que hubiera preferido prescindir.

* * *

Horace estaba sentado en su diván de cuero, leyendo revistas de sociedad junto a una taza de té. El sol del nuevo verano entraba por su ventana y pocos malos pensamientos podían nublarle la mañana. 

Hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

No se esperaba que Dumbledore estuviera al otro lado.

-Albus-saludó con cortesía. No le gustaba aquello.

-Horace-Albus sonrió, entusiasmado. Le encantaba visitar casas ajenas. Sobre todo la de Horace, que siempre tenía cosas novedosas-¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, claro Albus, desde luego- se retiró de la puerta-¿Quieres un té?. Acabo de prepararlo con hidromiel y tomillo, seguro que te gusta.

-Por supuesto, Horace, por supuesto-rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un caramelo de limón- ¿Quieres uno?

Slughorn lo rechazó con educación y realizó un giro con la varita. La tetera vertió el contenido en una tacita de fina porcelana gris perla y después, taza y plato levitaron hasta el director.

-Cuéntame, Albus, qué te trae por aquí-alzó una ceja, clínico-Apuesto a que no vienes a hacerme una visita personal.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me has descubierto, viejo amigo. No es solo una visita personal.-lo miró con detenimiento- Tenía en mente una conversación que mantuvimos una vez… puede que fuera hace un año… y que no terminamos.

El ex profesor arrugó la nariz, molesto.

-Te encanta dejar las cosas bien terminadas¿eh?

Dumbledore asintió, conforme.

-No me gustan los cabos sueltos, simplemente.

-Y sin embargo, jamás revelas tus planes al completo-criticó Horace. Albus bebió mientras meditaba la respuesta.

-Mis planes son míos, Horace, y el resto de la humanidad puede vivir sin conocerlos. Si fuera contando todos mis pensamientos, el mundo sería un lugar mucho más triste.-sentenció. Slughorn lo miró con poca convicción.

-Sabes que no tengo nada que contarte, Albus-repitió.

-Y tú sabes que creo que sí que lo tienes. Horace, por favor ¿_hablaste con Tom Ryddle sobre algo que crees__ que no deberías haber hablado_?

-¡Albus, por Merlín!-Horace se palmeó las rodillas y se levantó, enfadado-Te dije que no, en su momento, y lo sigo manteniendo.

-Abandonaste tu trabajo-Dumbledore se puso en pie, amenazador-Dejaste el puesto de profesor de pociones _para no tener_ que responder a esta pregunta.

Horace bufó desde el otro lado de la salita, molesto. No le gustaba sentirse acorralado, menos aún coaccionado.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo nunca tuve ninguna charla con Tom Ryddle…

-Pero era tu alumno favorito por aquellos años-razonó Dumbledore. Horace se frotó las manos contra el pantalón con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que tengo debilidad por los genios, Albus

-Sí, sobre todo por los genios malignos-ironizó el anciano-Horace, esto es de vital importancia. Te pido que hagas memoria. Quizá lo hayas olvidado…

-No, Albus, no he olvidado nada-Horace se acercó a la puerta de la casa, evitando la penetrante mirada de su inquilino. La abrió con pocos miramientos y señaló al exterior con la palma de la mano-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo hacer la maleta. No tengo nada que me relacione con ese individuo y su gente, Albus. No sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mí.

Dumbledore se acercó a él, y pareció dar la batalla por perdida.

-¿A dónde huyes esta vez, Horace?

-No, huyo, Dumbledore-sonrió forzadamente-Solo me traslado para disfrutar de mi jubilación.

Se miraron tan solo un momento, antes de que el director abandonara la casa y Slughorn cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

Hocicos llevaba un tiempo vigilando la casa de los señores Lupin. Aquella discusión con Remus no había hecho sino incrementar el sentimiento de traición. ¿Por qué había reaccionado su amigo de aquella manera? 

Por Merlín, él era el mejor amigo de James, el padrino de Harry. TODO estaba supeditado a su protección. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle lo que debía o no hacer, o cómo debía de hacerlo.

Furioso, había visto pasar días y días sin que se percibiera ningún movimiento. Estaba furioso, consigo mismo y con Lupin. Como si el licántropo tuviera toda la culpa de la situación.

Sirius todavía se guardaba en la memoria el hecho de que el día que Bellatrix irrumpió en el cuartel general, Remus había regresado.

La pregunta le martilleaba la cabeza con tanta fuerza que a veces creía que iba a volverse loco¿por qué?

No se lo había preguntado, y ahora se arrepentía. Quizá esa era la manera de pillarle. Tenía que haber alguna forma de descubrir a Remus con la guardia baja y de que se le escapara algo. Sirius tenía que saber qué estaba sucediendo.

Tenía que saber por qué las cosas se le estaban escapando.

Últimamente no les iban bien los planes. Voldemort parecía haberse escondido, y la Orden había plegado la actitud ofensiva y prefería quedarse esperando. Black se tiraba de los pelos mientras tanto.

Además, no paraba de sentir dos ojos en su espalda cada vez que se descuidaba. Alguien le estaba siguiendo. Estaba seguro.

La última vez que volvió a su aspecto humano, juraría haber visto una sombra negra acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. Tuvo que correr para perderle de vista. La primera vez que le pasó pensó que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pero la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta no eran fantasías.

Eran de verdad.

Alguien le estaba siguiendo, y parecía perseguirle con más frecuencia desde que discutió con Remus.

Malditos fueran todos los licántropos del mundo; Remus John Lupin era un vendido.

* * *

Severus odiaba su trabajo. Amaba las pociones pero odiaba su trabajo. 

Y por trabajo no se refería a enseñar a mezclar líquidos a niños torpes e inseguros.

La maldita posición de vértigo en la que Albus Dumbledore le había colocado le estaba dejando sin horas de sueño, y no hacía más que caérsele el pelo cada dos por tres.

Observar a alguien es sumamente aburrido.

Observa a tu enemigo es tremendamente aburrido.

Pero evitar que tus "amigos" maten a tus enemigos es mortalmente aburrido.

Sobre todo si tus "amigos" son mortífagos como Nott y tus enemigos, imbéciles como Black.

Snape llevaba varias semanas evitando que la horda de mortífagos que pisaba los talones de Sirius le diera caza. La versión animal de Black era poco menos irresponsable que la humana.

Los mortífagos no habían descubierto aún que esa forma tan extraña de aparecer así de pronto no se debía a una aparición, sino a una transformación. Afortunadamente para Black, Snape estaba allí lanzando más _obliviates_ que los que el ministerio hubiera podido realizar en cinco años de servicio. Durante los últimos diez días había tenido que esquivar, al menos, siete intentos de asalto al animago. Una piedra, una masa de gente, una explosión de una tubería, un accidente de tráfico, una ráfaga de viento helador… Snape estaba harto de intentar salvarle el pellejo al inconsciente de Black.

Además, ni siquiera sabía si era él el guardián secreto. Estaba jugando a los espías, y encima sin ningún tipo de beneficio.

Snape tenía, además, otro encargo de su otro jefe. Las excusas de porqué no había matado a Dumbledore se le acumulaban en la recámara, y cada día tenía que entrenarse con fuerza en Oclumancia para vencer la fuerza del Lord. Solía salir de Little Hangleton agotado, sin fuerza, solo para llegar a su casa de la calle de la Hilandera y desplomarse en el sofá.

Pero Voldemort no descansaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió apiadarse de Potter.

Al parecer, por cosas que le había contado Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius habían debido de tener una fuerte discusión. De ahí que Hocicos vagara por la ciudad sin descanso, siempre olfateando el aire con cuidado. Pettigrew había desaparecido súbitamente.

El propio Snape se había dedicado a filtrar esta información a los súbditos del Señor Oscuro.

Los mortífagos comentaban que, con lo cobarde que era, estaría escondido bajo las piedras, o en lo profundo del cubo de basura, sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza. Dumbledore no se había manifestado al respecto.

A Snape, Pettigrew le daba igual. Si aparecía o desaparecía, le era indiferente. Él tenía que procurar que Black no acabara zurcido a maldiciones y que el nombre del guardián secreto no saliera a la luz.

Bastante tenía con eso.

* * *

El 31 de Julio de 1981 amaneció con un sol esplendoroso y ni una sola nube en el cielo. Lily se levantó, decidida a cambiar su rutina. James dormía a pierna suelta en la otra mitad del colchón, estirado como siempre, con los pies asomando por fuera de la cama. Se acercó a pasarle con cuidado los dedos por la planta del pie, y Potter dio una patada al aire, sorprendido. 

Se levantó de un salto, para sujetarla con los brazos y lanzarla contra la cama, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

Parpadeó, sorprendido, mientras Lily rompía a reír.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-exclamó él, aliviado. Lily continuó riendo, incapaz de contenerse.

-Oh, vamos James¿quién iba a hacerte cosquillas en los pies?. ¿Snape?-vaciló con guasa.

-No bromees con eso, me dan escalofríos-sonrió. Se miraron un momento, y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Quedó serio momentáneamente y luego suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hueco del hombro de ella. Le acarició el pelo despacio, sin prisa, mientras sentía el corazón latiendo tranquilo en su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró ella. James sonrió, y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Enfocó con dificultad, frunciendo el ceño. Lily ensanchó su sonrisa-Tienes una vista horrible, James Potter.

-Lo sé. Por eso me enamoré de ti-le sacó la lengua, burlón, mientras ella abría mucho la boca, atónita.

-¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!-golpeó su hombro y James rodó sobre la cama, sin soltarla-¡¡No te atrevas a repetirlo!!

-Eres un monstruo, Evans-le sujetó ambas manos para evitar que le siguiera golpeando, sin perder la sonrisa. Lily entrecerró los ojos, amenazadora.

-Qué poco valoras tu vida, Potter-retó con voz siseante. James fingió sorpresa y miedo y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las de ella, para terminar de sujetarla.

-Fui capitán de Quidditch, no lo olvides nunca-ella forcejeó con grititos simulados, agudizando la voz- ¡¡Vas a despertar a Harry!!

-Tu hijo lleva HORAS despierto, James-ella se defendió de sus cosquillas y sus besos mientras intentaba deshacerse de la sábana-Sabe perfectamente qué día es hoy… es igual que tú

-¿Eso significa que hay regalos para mí también?-James puso su mejor cara de niño bueno y Lily pataleó un poco más. Tomando impulso con una rodilla, rodó sobre James hundiendo su boca en la de él, y el chico dejó de oponer resistencia. Giraron hacia la derecha… y cayeron estrepitosamente de la cama.

Harry rompió a llorar en la habitación de al lado, sorprendido, y James soltó una carcajada histérica, al comprobar que había caído sobre Lily. La chica enrojeció de pronto, sorprendida y dolorida, y pataleó una vez más para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido!-riñó en tono infantil. Se levantó del suelo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apartando a James-¡¡Ya voy, Harry!!

Harry dejó de llorar, súbitamente, mientras Lily y James se perseguían por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Cuando él la alcanzó, rodeando su cintura con el brazo derecho, para chocar frente a la puerta de su hijo, el niño reía. Había sacado un brazo por los barrotes de la cuna, y había llegado a coger el espejo mágico que había sobre la mesita.

En la superficie de cristal se veía a Sirius haciendo carantoñas. Lily alzó una ceja, decepcionada.

-¡Sirius!-llamó a James. Se acercó a mirar el espejo por encima de la espalda de su hijo y éste le miró con recelo. Apartó el espejo para que no pudiera verlo y James frunció el ceño.-Vamos, Harry, déjame saludar a Sirius. Fue amigo mío antes que tu padrino-le recordó.

Harry rodó los ojos, con poca convicción. Entonces, abrió la boca despacio y apretó más el espejo contra sí.

-_Iii-riii-uu_-barbotó de pronto. Lily se acercó corriendo, sobresaltada.

-¿Lo has oído, Potter?

-Lo he oído, Evans-asintió él, boquiabierto. Miró fijamente a su hijo y se puso serio-Repite eso, Harry.

El niño lo miró con escepticismo.

-_Í__iriiu_-repitió con claridad.

James y Lily se miraron un momento, asombrados.

-¿No dijo Remus que tenía demasiadas "_eses_"?-preguntó ella, sin creérselo.

-¿No se suponía que el primer hijo siempre dice "_papá_"?-James parecía molesto. Ella lo miró de reojo y suspiró, resignada-¡¡Merlín, no habrá quien aguante a Sirius después de esto!!

Una voz ahogada surgió del espejo, aprisionada contra el cuerpo de Harry:

-¡¡¡LO HE OÍDO!!!

* * *

Alice despertó a Frank con un beso en la sien derecha. El auror dormía a pierna suelta, tapado hasta las orejas. Ella, en cambio, había pasado la noche encima de las sábanas, mirando al techo la mayor parte del tiempo. 

El calor nocturno no la dejaba dormir.

Frank daba muchísimas vueltas, y solía tirara de las sábanas para acumularlas todas, y Alice estaba obligada a pelear por ellas varias veces. Pero en verano, ella era incapaz de conciliar el sueño si estaba tapada, y él seguía necesitando estar sepultado.

Solo de imaginar que Frank llevaba puestos los gruesos calcetines de lana, se ponía enferma.

El hombre abrió los ojos despacio, amoldándose a la oscuridad.

-Cinco minutitos más, mamá-susurró despacio, con la voz pastosa. Alice retiró las sábanas con violencia, haciendo caso omiso. Frank soltó un aullido herido e intentó recuperarlas. Por toda respuesta, al no encontrarlas, hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada-Eres cruel y despiadada

Alice se levantó, ignorando sus súplicas.

-Es el cumpleaños de Neville-subió la persiana de un golpe y el sol entró en tromba en el cuarto. Frank sacó la cabeza despacio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y? Despiértale a él, no a mí-protestó.

-Le dijiste a tu madre que viniera a pasar el día a casa, por si lo habías olvidado

-Oh, cielos-Frank dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre el colchón-Lo olvidé

Alice sonrió con suficiencia y abandonó la habitación.

Neville estaba medio dormido, aferrado a un muñeco de peluche, con los ojos fijos en algún punto perdido de la penumbra. Alice lo tomó con cuidado, y el niño buscó el hueco de su hombro para dejar allí la cabeza, perezoso.

Igual que Frank.

Su madre suspiró mientras subía la persiana del cuarto, y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Neville ronroneó quedamente y ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Neville?-preguntó mientras salían de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry también-depositó un beso sobre su nuca y lo dejó en la trona-Algún día iréis juntos a Hogwarts

El niño parpadeó, mirando a su madre con interés. Llevó ambas manos a su cara, y la apretó con fuerza, mientras sonreía. Acercó mucho su rostro, y después se alejó con brusquedad, mordiéndose uno de los puños. Fijó toda su atención en su madre, y como si hubiera estado haciéndose de rogar, habló:

_-Mammá_

Lo dijo con tranquilidad, igual que hacía todo lo demás. Alice sonrió, y estampó dos sonoros besos en la mejilla de su hijo.

-¿Ha dicho mamá?-preguntó la voz de Frank, que llegaba en ese momento arrastrando los pies.

-Por supuesto-ella se volvió, para preparar el desayuno. Frank puso sus manos en las caderas de su mujer, en un gesto cariñoso.

Neville los miraba con atención, hasta que descubrió un montón de regalos bajo la mesa y se entretuvo en encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ellos.

* * *

Sirius no había podido ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry. Envió su regalo mediante una lechuza y habló con ellos a través del espejo. Sabía que la celebración había consistido en una tarta de melaza, como la que hacía la madre de James, con una velita mágica que Harry sopló y sopló hasta que, enfadado, rompió a llorar. Sirius había comprado muchas de las cosas que Lily y James hubieran comprado por sí mismos de haber podido salir de casa. 

Trasladaron el sofá mecedora del porche a la hierba y mientras James intentaba dormir un rato después de comer, Lily y Harry se encorrieron en círculos bajo la atenta mirada del gato.

Un par de días después, Sirius caminaba con prisa entre el Londres muggle cuando alguien le asaltó en un callejón.

Avery le golpeó en la espalda y lo tiró al suelo. Pelearon durante unos minutos, hasta que Sirius consiguió colocarse sobre él, sujetándole la cara contra el pavimento.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Black-murmuró con sorna. Sirius hizo más presión.

-¿Por qué me has seguido?-preguntó con avidez, comprobando que estaban solos.

-Te marchaste de casa de tu amigo-Avery hablaba con dificultad-No deberías haberlo hecho…

Sirius sintió que se le paraba el corazón. El mortífago sabía que había estado viviendo en casa de Remus, y que ya no era así. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser eso posible? La única explicación lógica era que el propio Lupin hubiera informado de la situación. La mente de Sirius comenzó a trabajar más deprisa, intentando encontrar otra conexión. Aquel extraño puzle que su amigo había creado tenía que tener una pieza débil, un sitio por el que desmontarlo.

Golpeó la cabeza de Avery contra el asfalto y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, huyendo en su forma animal.

Encontró a Peter husmeando entre la basura de una famosa hamburguesería. Perro y rata se reconocieron al instante, y ambos se refugiaron en un local de alterne a pocas manzanas de allí. El lugar era oscuro, alumbrado por luces de neón y música atronadora. Una colección de quinceañeras y cuarentones los miró con sorpresa.

Iban desarreglados, despeinados y desaliñados. Saltaba a la vista que éste no era su ambiente.

-Dime que no vives con Remus-ordenó Sirius a Pettigrew en un rincón. Su amigo lo miró, asustado.

-No… no… no vivo con Remus, Sirius¿por qué?

-Nos está traicionando-sentenció el moreno con aplomo. Peter alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Avery acaba de asaltarme. Sabe que ya no vivo con Lupin. Y solo hay una forma de que se haya enterado…-Peter tragó saliva, aterrorizado. Recordó el encuentro con Nott y desvió la mirada.

-¿Crees que está pasando información sobre… nosotros?

-Creo que está tratando de averiguar quién es el guardián secreto de James y Lily-a Sirius se le secó la boca al expresar este pensamiento en voz alta. Una cosa era pensarlo, y otra manifestarlo. Lo cierto es que la idea le iba rondando la cabeza desde hacía semanas-Yo no sé quién es, y espero, por el bien de todos, que no sea él.

-¿Por qué?-Peter se encogió un poco más y Sirius clavó su mirada en él, apretando los puños.

-Porque si es él, el día que los mortífagos se enteren, tendrá una muerte muy muy lenta-los ojos de Sirius brillaron con astucia, amenazadores.

-¿Crees que los mortífagos querrán matarle?

-Es posible que cuando hayan averiguado lo que quieren, sí. Pero como me lo encuentre antes, lo mataré yo.

Peter volvió a tragar saliva, y las manos comenzaron a sudarle tanto que le resbaló el vaso.

* * *

Arthur sostuvo a la pequeña personita con infinito cuidado. Extrañamente, tenía miedo. 

Parecía tan frágil…

Inexplicablemente, lloró. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero estaba llorando, a lágrima viva. Lloraba en silencio, sin tener una idea clara de cuál era el motivo, ni siquiera sabía si lloraba de alegría. Pero tenía que ser por eso.

Ningún padre llora de pena cuando sostiene a su hija por primera vez entre los brazos.

Era pequeña, arrugada y colorada.

Una espesa mata de pelo castaño le nacía en lo alto de la cabeza. Los ojos, hinchados, eran apenas dos pequeños surcos en su carita. Tenías los puños apretados, y pataleaba contra la manta blanca que la enfermera le había colocado.

Molly estaba tumbada en la cama, exhausta.

Había sido un parto difícil. Muy difícil. Tanto que Arthur, que siempre había estado presente en el nacimiento de sus hijos, fue sacado del paritorio, y tuvo que esperar en el pasillo a que le llamaran. En aquella hora recorrió treinta veces la larga fila de puertas y ventanas, con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos.

Bill lo miraba con gravedad, sentado en una silla, sin decir nada.

El resto de los niños se habían quedado con la tía Muriel, en su casa, porque todo el mundo consideró que Charley no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de todos sus hermanos.

En aquel momento, mientras recorría el pasillo presa del pánico, Arthur sintió un genuino miedo. Durante los años que llevaba participando (pasivamente, hasta el momento) en la guerra, había conocido muchas clases de temor. Sabía que existía la muerte, claro que sí. La primera vez que lo sintió con fuerza fue con la pérdida de Fabian y Gideon, dos grandes guerreros. Fue un duro golpe, y en ese momento comprendió que su familia no era más que otra de las tantas que quedarían marcadas por lo que estaba sucediendo. Los gemelos ya habían nacido, y cinco hijos de los que cuidar era prole suficiente para apartarse del epicentro. Pero dos años después llegó Ron. Con su llegada, a pesar de que era un hijo como los demás, todo cambió.

Bien era sabido por los Weasley que los Potter estaban en peligro, que estaban escondidos, y que no podían ser vistos.

Molly se agobió. Sus hijos eran su vida. Solo de pensar que Lily no podría hacer con Harry muchas de las cosas que ella hacía con sus hijos, un sentimiento de opresión se instalaba en su pecho y le impedía respirar. Arthur se la encontraba a veces junto a la cuna de Ron, en silencio, mirándole.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?-preguntaba con cuidado. Le ponía la mano en el hombro y ella asentía, intentando tranquilizarle. Arthur se sentaba junto a ella, y juntos velaban el sueño de su hijo, hasta que uno de los dos caía dormido en brazos del otro.

Ahora, con una hija (¡la primera niña en generaciones!) entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo se sintió más viejo, y más asustado. Tenía seis hijos varones, pero ninguno, hasta el momento, era como la pequeña Ginny.

Era su niña. Suya y solo suya. Comprendió de pronto, ese sentimiento de posesión que sienten sus padres por sus hijas, y del que él se había burlado en otras ocasiones. Aquella era la niña de sus ojos.

La mujer de su vida. Después de su esposa.

La sostuvo con cuidado, entre las mantas, y le besó la frente, cerrando los ojos. Agradeció al cielo haber podido conocerla y cuando los abrió, observó que Molly lo miraba enternecida.

Era el diez de agosto.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Después de superar un bache inspiratorio, aquí estoy de nuevo._

_Voy a aclarar algo, por si acaso no ha quedado claro…_

_La noche que Nott encuentra a Peter, éste le dice que Sirius vivía con Remus, pero que no sabe nada más. Nott acude a Remus, y éste le cuenta que ya no viven juntos. Nott se marcha._

_Poco después, furioso y aún más desconfiado que su amigo, Sirius decide vigilar la casa de los Lupin. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se pasea por la ciudad, controlando la situación. Los mortífagos están dispuestos en toda la ciudad. Cada vez que se ve a Sirius, azás, ahí hay uno dando la lata. Y ahí llega Snape a impedirlo (por ordenes de Dubmbledore)._

_Es Snape quien vigila a Sirius. Sí, Sirius está en lo cierto, pero cree que el mortífago que lo sigue (aunque no tiene la certeza de que sea un mortífago) va tras él por un chivatazo de Remus. Cuando Avery lo asalta en el callejón diciéndole que no debió abandonar la casa de Lupin, Sirius cree que sus sospechas se confirman: Remus es un traidor. Pero la información que tiene Avery proviene de Snape, que a su vez la saca de Dumbledore._

_Veremos más sobre este embrollo en el próximo capítulo. Sin embargo, os pediría que no olvidarais el detalle de que Sirius ha jurado matar a quien delate a los Potter (en este caso, Remus)._

_Caída libre hacia el "gran barullo", como llamo yo familiarmente a esta parte de la historia: agosto, septiembre y octubre de 1981._

_No digo más xD._

_Por cierto, respecto a la escena Slughorn-Dumbledore: no se sabe cuándo consiguió Albus ese recuerdo falso. Así que Albus va por el segundo intento._

_Y aún hay otra cosa más, por si alguien lo ha reconocido, o se ha quedado con la duda, o simplemente le interese: El Genio Maligno que menciona Dumbledore es una hipótesis de Descartes. Según esta teoría, este "genio" sería un Dios que se dedica a hacernos caer en el engaño, y se utiliza para cuestionar todo aquello conocimiento que damos como verdadero, incluyendo planteamientos matemáticos. Los que conozcan esto un poco más de cerca sabrán más que yo, fijo. Solo era una pequeña aclaración. Dumbledore lo usa para reírse de Slughorn, porque conoce a Voldemort, y sabe que si ha conseguido esa información, ha sido "engañando" a Horace de alguna manera. De hecho, toda la historia de Voldemort está urdida desde el engaño. De ahí el uso de Descartes. No sé si os he liado aún más…._

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


	26. Volaverunt

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Lo primero, es pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que debo un par de reviews, y los contestaré. Estaba tan bloqueada que fui incapaz de hacer una respuesta coherente. Creo que aún me tiemblan las manos tras escribir, re-escribir y requeteretocar este capítulo. Ha sido absolutamente aterrador._

_Gracias a **GreyLady, Thaly, Sig, Saiyury11, Lulii, Adrii, Annirve, ARYAM, y alsev1987**. Sois todo un apoyo enorme. Millones de besos para vosotras. Éste es para todas. Por la paciencia y el interés._

_No me extiendo más, y tampoco lo haré abajo. CAPITULO MUY LARGO. Lo más largo que he escrito jamás. Música: **Volaverunt**, de Mägo de Oz (instrumental introductorio de Gaia II). Ponéosla si podéis: **http:// youtube. com /watch?v** (simbolo de igual)** ze698k0OSkE&feature **(simbolo de igual) **related. **Sobre todo para el final del capítulo (aunque el final de la canción está un poco cortado :S)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS: Volaverunt**

_Harry está muerto._

Lily despertó.

Quedó sentada en la cama, con un sudor frío en la nuca, mientras las manos le temblaban con furia. Del sobresalto, el corazón le latía desbocado, y supo que había gritado. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando fijamente la pared de enfrente, llorosos y desorbitados. El pelo pegado a la cabeza, por el calor, le pesaba como una espesa cortina. Un escalofrío helador le hizo temblar de repente y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

El vello de los brazos se le había erizado, y todos los poros de su piel estaban alerta, sobresaltados.

James se despertó casi al instante, asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Despejado por la impresión, supo que no podría volver a dormirse. Se incorporó junto a ella, mientras Lily seguía absorta, con las manos sobre la boca. Algo se quebró dentro de ella, y su espalda se curvó súbitamente, para descargar un llanto aterrado sobre el regazo de James.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, comprendiendo. No era la primera vez. Se abstuvo de preguntar nada, y se limitó a acariciar la cabellera pelirroja, mientras seguían sentados en la cama.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y la hoja del calendario que indicaba el día 20 de agosto estaba caída en el suelo.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que Lily sorbió las lágrimas, y murmuró una disculpa.

-Lo siento-balbuceó confundida-te he despertado…

-¿Has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla?-la chica asintió, avergonzada. James no dio muestras de burla. La tumbó en la cama, tapándola con la sábana, mientras frotaba sus brazos y su espalda para que entrar en calor. Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, mientras ponía los brazos flexionados entre ambos e introducía las manos por el pijama de él.

Tenía el pecho caliente y suave, y agradeció que así fuera. El aliento de James le calentó la oreja izquierda, y sintió un leve rumor procedente de su garganta. Entrelazaron las piernas con ternura, hasta quedar completamente pegados uno al otro.

James hundió las manos en el cabello de ella y suspiró, agotado. Buscó el final de la sábana, y la subió hasta taparse la cabeza. Lily sonrió.

-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó con cuidado.

-¿Sueño?-retó él-No, qué va. Solo tengo frío. Estamos en agosto.

Lily soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Soy una tonta, lo sé

-Menos mal-suspiró él, aliviado.-Si se me hubiera ocurrido decírtelo yo, me hubieras mandado a dormir al sofá-le besó la frente-¿Por qué sueñas esas cosas?

-No puedo evitarlo-replicó ella.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Lily dudó.

-Supongo que son tonterías, James, nada más-se encogió de hombros-Me canso de esto, simplemente.

-¿_Esto_?

-Sí, ya sabes, de estar encerrada todo el día sin poder salir a la calle…

-Tenemos un jardín estupendo-intervino él.

La chica lo miró de reojo.

-Quiero volver a la ciudad. Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando, simplemente. No soporto estar aquí todo el día, mientras Sirius va por ahí aguantando a esos imbéciles de negro. Quiero volver a luchar, James. ¿No lo echas de menos?

James alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Cuando te conocí, eras pacifista-observó. Abandonó su postura sobre el lado izquierdo y se dejó caer bocarriba en el colchón, retirando la sábana que cubría sus cabezas. Estaba claro que no iban a dormir aquella noche. La chica, abrazada a su pecho, giró con él-No es que eche de menos luchar, Lily. Echo de menos otras cosas. El quidditch, por ejemplo. No sabes cuánto.

-Pero practicas todos los días…

-Pero no es lo mismo jugar tú solo contra ti mismo, que jugar contra un equipo de verdad-opinó-Además, cuando te ofreces jugar conmigo siempre haces trampas…

-¡Es que no entiendo porqué no puedo invocar a la snitch con un _accio_!-se quejó ella, con un mohín infantil. James soltó una carcajada-nunca lo entenderé, la verdad. Me parece muy injusto… ¿recuerdas aquel partido, donde la cogieron en cuanto salió de la caja?. ¡¡Eso debió de estar amañado, seguro!!

James invocó aquel recuerdo, nostálgico.

-¿Recuerdas quién jugaba?-preguntó con curiosidad. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Pues no, la verdad-respondió con soltura, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió, y descubrió que había olvidado su miedo. Adoptó un aire mucho más serio-Nos encontraban.

James alzó un poco la cabeza, para intentar mirarle a los ojos, y descubrió que ella no quería hacerlo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, confuso.

-Mataban a Peter, y entonces nos encontraban. Yo estaba fuera, en el patio de atrás. Tú debías de estar dentro. Supe que habían matado a Peter porque de pronto oí algo, y un grupo de gente que había en el bosque me miraba. Volví a casa, para contártelo, pero no llegaba nunca a la puerta. Luego, las escaleras eran eternas. No eran como las nuestras, sino de caracol-hizo una espiral con un dedo, en el aire-y subía y subía y no llegaba nunca. Creo que Sirius salía en algún momento, o le oía gritar, no lo sé. Todo estaba muy oscuro…

James sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió, para que continuara.

-Entonces, llegaba arriba, por fin. La cuna de Harry estaba volcada-la voz de Lily se quebró- Yo sabía que estaba muerto… lo sabía y sabía que era culpa mía. Si hubiera llegado antes… Pero tú estabas allí, diciéndome que Voldemort lo había matado…-sollozó contra el pecho de James y éste sintió la inconsciente necesidad de abrazarla.

-Eso no pasará, Lily. Estamos a salvo. Sirius sabe lo que se hace, para que no encuentren a Peter.

-Pero… ¿y si lo hacen?-preguntó tozuda

-**_Entonces tú y yo no dejaremos que ese maníaco mate a Harry_**-sonrió, antes de besar su sien y sumirse en un espeso silencio.

* * *

Remus se asomó discretamente entre los visillos del cuarto de sus padres. La ventana daba a la calle principal. 

El tipo de negro, apostado dos farolas más abajo, seguía allí.

Maldijo entre dientes, contrariado, y se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Desde allí se divisaba el callejón lateral, donde una segunda figura, mucho más alejada, vigilaba el cruce. Remus se revolvió el pelo, sintiéndose enjaulado.

Si los mortífagos sabían dónde vivía… ¿porqué no atacaban?. ¿Por qué no acudían a él, a hacerle trocitos? No entendía nada. Nada de nada. Quería ponerse en contacto con Alastor, decirle que estaba vigilado, que no se le ocurriera presentarse allí. Pero claro, malamente iba a decirle nada si él mismo no podía salir de casa. Bufó, comprobando que no tenía polvos flu.

Por seguridad, se había acordado que las casas donde vivieran los miembros de la Orden serían un sitio donde fuera imposible aparecerse o desaparecerse. Supuestamente, ninguno sabía dónde vivían los demás, para evitar que nadie delatara a nadie. Ahora, Remus se sentía más encerrado que nunca. Por Merlín, aquello iba a acabar con él. Para empezar¡necesitaba comida!

Aullando desesperado, se sumergió en la despensa de su madre, intentando encontrar algún resto de alimento. Pues no.

Nada de nada.

Gimió, preso en su propia casa.

Tenía que salir, claro que sí. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a esos vigías. No iba a morirse de hambre por cobarde. Siempre podía limitar la zona…

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Era brillante, después de todo. ¿No fue prefecto? Frotándose las manos con ánimo, regresó al cuarto bajo la escalera. Convertiría aquella habitación en el único lugar posible para aparecerse. Ya era hora de dejar de quedarse encerrado lamiéndose las heridas. Si Sirius quería dejarse el gaznate en un callejón, allá él. Pero un Lupin nunca le da la espalda a la realidad.

Probó con decenas de hechizos, al principio animado y más adelante completamente desesperanzado. Cuatro horas más tarde, se dejó caer, exhausto, dentro del cuarto: lo había conseguido. Sonrió para sí mismo, y se sintió realmente orgulloso.

Se desapareció con un renovado _crack_ y se apareció en el cuarto de las calderas de la casa de Moody. Llamó a la puerta del apartamento de éste con los nudillos, suavemente. Tres veces. La cara de Ojoloco asomó por una rendija poco después.

-¿Tú?-abrió la puerta del todo, atónito- ¿Qué forma adopta el boggart de Remus Lupin?

-La Luna, Alastor-sonrió, a través del bigote de varios días, cansado. Cuando se vio en aquella salita, se desplomó sobre el sofá, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?-Moody se sentó junto a él, sorprendido-Te presentas en mi casa a la hora de la cena, sudando, sin afeitar, sin avisar, sin saludar-lo olfateó con discreción-Y sin duchar.

-He conseguido crear una sala para aparecerse en mi casa, Ojoloco. Soy un genio-alzó una ceja, en un delirio de grandeza. Alastor alzó las dos, sin creerle.

-Ah. ¿Y para qué, si puede saberse, señor Modestia?

-Porque resulta que hay dos mortífagos vigilando mi casa desde hace semanas, noche y día. Y estoy empezando a pasar hambre.

Moody pegó un salto, sorprendido.

-¿Vigilándote?-inquirió, atónito-¡¡Gárgolas galopantes!!. ¿Te han hecho algo?

-Por eso estoy aquí-suspiró y recobró su expresión habitual-Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Sirius ya no viva conmigo.

-¿Vivías con Sirius?-preguntó el auror con interés-¿Por qué no os tomáis en serio mis advertencias?

Lupin no dio muestras de arrepentirse.

-Porque resulta que yo había vuelto del continente y la batalla de Dover me dejó la cara hecha un mapa. ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas enterado de nada?

-¡Estáis actuando por vuestra cuenta!

-¡¡Nadie está dando instrucciones!!-exclamó Remus, furioso-Desde la pelea de aquel día hemos estado escondidos, esperando no se sabe muy bien qué, y resulta que tú ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos…

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore…

-No hace falta que lo jures-siseó Remus entre dientes. Alastor lo miró de reojo, molesto.

-Kingsley está metido en política. Al parecer, a la ministra quieren destituirla cuanto antes. Ya sabes, los métodos no están dando resultados-hizo un elocuente gesto con la mano.

-¿Métodos?

-Se dice que se tortura a los detenidos, sospechosos de mortífagos. Pero lo cierto es que se está deteniendo a todo bicho viviente. Todo el que pueda ser sospechoso acaba en los calabozos del ministerio. Si no tienes una buena excusa, en el Winzegamont. Hay una remesa de cincuenta civiles a punto de acabar en Azkaban.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cincuenta?-Alastor asintió.

-¿Y se está consintiendo eso?

-Cornellius Fudge está haciendo mucha presión. Habla de otros métodos, más efectivos y menos estúpidos.

-Y esos métodos…

-Incluyen una investigación abierta a todos los miembros del ministerio, funcionarios, administrativos y personal subalterno-se miraron significativamente.

-Pero…-comenzó Remus, adivinando.

-Efectivamente, hay un _pero_-el auror se rascó la cabeza-Con una buena aportación a la causa, puedes librarte del examen. De hecho, la campaña política de Fudge la está financiando Lucius Malfoy.

Remus cerró los ojos muy despacio.

-Y aún hay más-la voz de Alastor se convirtió en un especie de lamento-La investigación incluye a toda persona sospechosa de actos no reglamentarios…

Lupin alzó la vista para mirarle fijamente.

-Vaya-musitó. Cayó de nuevo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo hacer la siguiente pregunta. Prefirió ahorrarle el mal trago a Alastor y lo dijo él mismo: Supongo que estaré en esa lista.

Moody asintió, y se sentó junto a él.

-No sé cuándo empezaran los llamamientos, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Lupin-le palmeó una rodilla con aprensión-Dolores Umbridge quiere hacerse cargo personalmente de los licántropos.

-¿Y Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore podrá hacer algo, de ello estoy seguro, pero…-vaciló-No siempre podemos confiar en él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El primer nombre de la lista es el suyo.

Remus se dejó caer hacia atrás, confuso.

-¿Hay alguien más a quien tengamos que advertir de todo esto?

-El resto de la Orden está limpia. Kingsley está removiendo todo lo que puede para que la investigación se centre sólo en personas claramente sospechosas. Al parecer, los seguidores de Fudge tienen muchas ganas de quitarse en medio a ciertos individuos…

-No me digas: _Arthur Weasley_ -Alastor asintió de nuevo.

-Amelia Bones está metiendo mano con los expedientes, y Hestia ha conseguido desvincularnos de ciertos malentendidos en los archivos del departamento de aurores… Todo parece indicar que en Septiembre comenzarán las inspecciones.

Ambos callaron de nuevo. Remus enterró la cabeza entre las manos, agobiado. Tenía que buscar a Peter e informarle de que debía estar localizable por si el ministerio llamaba a su puerta. Alastor había dicho que la Orden estaba limpia, pero Remus sabía que si él era interrogado como licántropo, sus amigos estarían llamados a declarar. Lo más probable era que todos los argumentos que se declararan en su favor fueran invertidos y usados en su contra. Se levantó con energía, trazando un nuevo plan. Se desapareció en la casa de Alastor para reaparecer en la Madriguera, donde encontró al señor Weasley afanado en su patio trasero. Remus se acercó a él sin más dilación.

-Me han dicho que los seguidores de Fudge quieren abrir un expediente contra todos los miembros del ministerio. Y contra los que se sospechan que realizan actividades ilícitas-fue directo, y Arthur palideció.

-¿Se lo has contado a Molly?-preguntó asustado.

-No, creo que es mejor no asustarla. Tienes que tener cuidado. Rompe todo contacto con la Orden de inmediato. Nada de mantener informado a Kingsley, nada de husmear en los archivos de seguimiento…-enumeró con una mano todas esas cosas que Arthur hacía a favor de la Orden, y que nadie sabía-Y procura realizar solo tu trabajo. De forma correcta.

Arthur tragó saliva.

-¿Tienen algún interés en la pureza de sangre?-preguntó al fin.

-No lo sé, pero el máximo benefactor de Fudge es Lucius Malfoy, así que ten cuidado. Van buscando a quién culpar de todo-le advirtió con un dedo, y Arthur asintió, anonadado.

-¿Sabe alguien más todo esto?

-Me han dicho que la Orden está limpia, pero no creo que duden en culpar de algo a Alastor, o a la propia Hestia. Kingsley está metiéndose en política, a ver qué hace desde dentro-le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo. Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Umbridge debe estar haciendo una lista de mil y una maneras de mandarme a Azkaban, pero no es nada nuevo.

Sonrió.

* * *

El primero de septiembre de 1981 el Expreso volvió a partir de King's Cross con destino Hogwarts. Como las últimas veces, Alastor Moody iba a bordo. Cuando se le preguntó porqué tenía que ser así, Albus salió en su defensa. 

_Yo se lo he pedido._

Aunque el gobierno de Millicent estaba a punto de capitular, y Fudge estaba ganando terreno, nadie se atrevía a contradecir a Dumbledore. Todo el mundo sabía que era el único a quiern _Q__uien Todos Sabían_ tenía miedo. Así que no era para tomárselo a risa. Hubiera sido contraproducente atacar al director del colegio sin más miramientos.

Hestia Jones se leyó de cabo a rabo todos los informes de las actividades de los aurores de los últimos meses, y retocó miles de datos y detalles, tergiversando versiones y hechos. Cuando Scrimgeour, jefe de aurores, entregó los archivos al asistente de Fudge, éstos estaban listos para ser aceptados como "intachables" en cualquier circunstancia. Hestia suspiró aliviada.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tuvo una suerte increíble esquivando interrogatorios y preguntas indirectas, y acabó, gracias a su agudo ingenio y a un uso increíble de hechizos _desmemorizadores_, siendo uno de los hombres de mayor confianza del ministerio. Umbridge lo miraba suspicazmente cada vez que el auror llegaba y se negaba a admitir a trámite una posible demanda. Kingsley seguía informando regularmente de todo lo que se cocía entre los despachos más confidenciales del ministerio, y amplió su círculo de contactos de una forma exponencial.

Alastor aumentó su fama de loco paranoico con la llegada de las nuevas medidas. Pasaba el día repasando todos los movimientos que había efectuado la Orden desde que se fundó, y cada pocas horas encontraba un cabo suelto. Reajustaba aquí y allá, y trazaba hilos entre personas y cargos. La pared de su apartamento era como un inmenso mapa de personal, lleno de fotografías que indicaban actividades, o bando en el que se encontraban. La lista de la Orden del fénix era cada vez más corta. A mediados de septiembre, recibió una carta con el sello oficial del ministerio.

La ministra, viendo que la oposición se le estaba echando encima, y que se habían ganado la simpatía de los ciudadanos, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Su nuevo método era llamar a todo el mundo. Tiros al aire, palos de ciego.

Seguramente, con cuatro en la cárcel y cinco ajusticiados, los ánimos se calmarían. Alastor abrió la carta a sabiendas de lo que iban a decirle:

_Estaba convocado a una citación para el día 30 de ese mismo mes._

Moody rompió la carta en mil pedazos, para arrojarlos al fuego. Sabía que estaba siendo buscado. No por políticos, sino por mortífagos. Pero a estas alturas de la vida, podían llegar a ser lo mismo.

Dumbledore decía que este momento no tardaría en llegar: Voldemort se metería de lleno en el ministerio y se haría con el control mágico. Era un poco estúpido hacerlo de forma tan sutil, en vez de arramblar con la ministra de una vez por todas. Al parecer, al Lord le gustaban los retos. Y lo cierto es que el plan no consistía en hacerse con el poder.

Sino ver cómo el poder se derretía como la mantequilla entre sus dedos.

Los altos cargos estaban sucumbiendo. Alastor juraría que más de un subsecretario estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_, y que en los sótanos del ministerio no se llevaban a cabo, precisamente, las prácticas más disuasorias. Bufó con aspereza cuando la carta fue devorada por las llamas. Tenía que responder por todas esas detenciones a mortífagos, y lo más probable era que en aquella vista estuviera presente alguno de ellos.

Una incursión completa en el ministerio suponía que las cabezas de los miembros de la Orden tenía un precio ya fijado.

Moody se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en ponérselo a los hijos de muggles.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge cogió la siguiente carpeta del montón que había a su izquierda y la abrió. 

La foto de Remus John Lupin la miró con inocencia. El informe estaba pulcramente redactado por una _vuelapluma_ de San Mungo. Se explicaba con detalle las circunstancias del mordisco de Greyback y la condición de Lupin. Un informe psicológico alegaba la completa integración de Remus en la sociedad. El expediente académico iba acompañado de una reseña del propio Dumbledore en su defensa. Umbridge torció el gesto, curiosa.

Albus Dumbledore siempre estaba metido en todos los embrollos.

Al parecer, R.J. Lupin vivía solo, huérfano y arruinado. Sin embargo, había atacado a ciertos individuos en innumerables ocasiones. Bellatrix Lestrange, entre otros.

Aquello no era nada bueno. Dolores emitió un agudo sonido con la boca, como si sorbiera con asco. Lucius Malfoy estaba muy bien posicionado, y ella no era estúpida. Era ambiciosa, eso sí, y sabía cuándo debía de apostar por un buen negocio.

Este lo era.

Todos los licántropos son una amenazada. Son peligrosos, son bestias sangrientas sin escrúpulos ni conciencia. Capaces de saltar sobre quien primero se pusiera en su camino con tal de satisfacer su apetito. Eran voraces y fieros. No tenían sentimiento. No tenían alma.

No eran humanos.

Vivían en manadas, en las montañas. Cazaban por sí mismos y comían animales salvajes. Mataban humanos. Rompían la tranquilidad de las familias. Eran un peligro para la sociedad.

San Mungo no era nadie para decirle a ella quién podía o no andar suelto por la calle.

Tomó el sello rojo que descansaba frente a ella, y lo estampó sobre la foto de Remus.

Después, cerró la carpeta y la dejó a su izquierda, sobre otras muchas.

-Mike-llamó con su voz nasal- Envía una carta al señor R.J. Lupin: _deberá presentarse __de inmediato __en el__ M__inisterio de Magia bajo orden de detención del departamento de Seguridad y Control. El 15 de Octubre de 1981 expiará el plazo: si no se presenta, será declarado amenaza abierta y podrá ser ejecutado en cuanto se le vea en las calles._

Un chico de apenas veinte años asintió, mientras la _vuelapluma_ redactaba la misiva sobre el pergamino. Era una carta tipo. Todas las que se habían enviado a los licántropos eran iguales: un texto patrón que sólo modificaba el nombre. El pergamino se dobló con rapidez, para introducirse en un sobre amarillento con el sello del ministerio.

Mike recogió la carta, para arrojarla sobre un montón que reposaba en una saca, junto a la puerta. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entró a paso firme, decidido.

-Umbridge-no saludó, más bien lo escupió-Cornellius quiere hablar con usted.

-Estoy ocupada-no levantó la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado. Continuó leyendo el siguiente expediente, para estampar de nuevo el sello rojo en él.

-De eso estoy seguro-replicó el auror, enseñando tenuemente los dientes-Pero Fudge parecía muy molesto.

Umbridge alzó la cabeza, como un resorte.

-¿Molesto?

-Al parecer, entre los individuos que usted está mandando detener hay algún familiar suyo…

Dolores se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa, mientras daba una orden rápida a Mike:

-¡Envía este montón de basura de una vez!

La vista de Kingsley cayó sobe la saca del correo. La carta de Remus estaba la primera. Casi sin respirar, y con un suave movimiento de varita, esa carta en concreto realizó un pequeño giro en el aire y acabó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Mike permanecía de espaldas. La voz de Kingsley se suavizó al dirigirse al chico.

-Yo que tú enviaría esto antes de que volviera…-el chaval lo miró un momento, y soltó una risa cómplice.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Sirius Black se presentaba en casa de Alastor. 

-Vaya, el hijo pródigo-saludó el auror de mal humor. Sirius enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Nunca me fue la vida familiar-mostró los incisivos y se sentó en el sofá. Por aquel mueble había desfilado toda la Orden en las últimas semanas. Alastor movió la cabeza, cabeceando para sí mismo-He oído decir que querías hablar conmigo.

Moody se sentó junto a él, igual que había hecho con Remus muchos días atrás.

-Supongo que entonces también sabrás lo que está sucediendo en el ministerio…

-¿Lo de Fudge y todo eso?-el auror asintió-Si, lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta el Profeta-rió.-Así que debe ser realmente importante…

-No tiene gracia, Sirius-parecía enfadado-Acabarán relacionándonos con algo y tendremos problemas. Tú mismo deberías empezar a tener más cuidado

-A mí hace semanas que no se me por la ciudad

-No exactamente-precisó Ojoloco-Según los contactos de Dumbledore, los mortífagos te tienen bien seguido.

Sirius se incorporó de un salto, atónito.

-¿Cómo dices?. ¡Eso es imposible!

-No quiero saber dónde estás viviendo, Black. Solo te digo que tengas cuidado-Sirius se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

-¿Qué sabes de los demás?

-Amelia ha conseguido bastante información de primera mano de todo lo que se está cociendo ahí dentro, y Kingsley va por todos lados salvándoos el culo a los demás. Pero tú-le señaló con el dedo-Más te vale que te escondas durante una temporada.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?-hizo un mohín inocente.

-Para empezar, estás buscado por traidor a la sangre, y por supuesto, por Guardián Secreto de los Potter. Así que hazle un favor a James y escóndete de una maldita vez-rugió. Sirius ni se inmutó.

-Has hablado con Remus-declaró, sin ningún tipo de duda.

-Vino aquí a verme. Hay mortífagos vigilando la casa. Quería avisarme.

-O quizá quería encubrirse-masculló Black por lo bajo. Alastor le miró de reojo.

-Aparta tus diferencias con Remus a un lado, Sirius. Está de tu parte…

-Lupin tiene su propia parte-bufó aburrido.

-Está citado para comparecer como licántropo-cortó Alastor. Sirius alzó la vista-Avisa James y a Lily. Quizá no vuelvan a verse.

* * *

Peter caminaba sin prisa por la orilla norte del Támesis. Acababa de ser informado por Emmeline las últimas novedades en el ministerio. Estaba asustado. No estaba preparado para un interrogatorio por parte de nadie, y aunque le habían asegurado que la Orden no estaba bajo sospecha, si Remus era interrogado como licántropo, sus amigos tendrían que declarar. Peter odiaba las preguntas. No le gustaba sentirse intimidado. No le gustaba nada. 

Continuó sin rumbo fijo, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Se sentó en un banco, de cara al río, apartando malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Entonces, escuchó un murmullo tras él, y sintió una mano heladora en su nuca.

-Pettigrew-la voz siseó tras él. Peter tragó saliva. Barty Crouch hijo estaba a su espalda. La punta de la varita, punzante, se le clavó en la yugular, mientras los dedos enguantados en cuero le crispaban el vello de la nuca-Siempre te encuentro solo.

El animago no respondió.

-¿Dónde está Black?-preguntó Crouch. Peter no respondió.-Sé que no es la primera vez que te lo preguntamos, pero resulta que las otras veces, nunca nos has respondido de forma efectiva.

La voz de Barty no era agradable. Era siseante, aguda, nerviosa. Hablaba despacio, e intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero tenía un deje extraño y repulsivo. Como si quisiera acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

-Es que no lo sé-lloriqueó Peter.

Quería desaparecer.

No era, tal y como había dicho Barty, la primera vez que alguien acudía a él para preguntar por el paradero de Sirius. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas habían sido. La primera fue Nott, en el Caldero Chorreante. Luego llegó Avery, Travers, Amycus… Peter nunca sabía dónde estaba Sirius. Se veían muy poco, y casi siempre en un callejón.

Sirius le había contado lo último que sabía de James y Lily, y que no había recibido más noticias de Remus. Pero ahora Peter estaba descubriendo que Remus era inocente.

No podía ir y decirle a Sirius cómo lo había descubierto, porque entonces Sirius le mataría. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero sí le daría una paliza de campeonato. Peter no había revelado ningún tipo de información sobre su paradero. Ni había revelado la identidad del guardián secreto.

-Vamos Pettigrew, sé que lo sabes. Si quieres, hacemos un trato. Tú me dices dónde está Black, y yo no te mato¿vale?-lo trataba como si fuera un estúpido crío. Peter sintió más miedo entonces. No dijo nada.-Piénsatelo, Peter. Sirius morirá de todas formas. Es un traidor, Bellatrix lo matará. Solo quiero saber dónde está el crío de Potter. Solo es un niño, Peter.

Pettigrew se encogió sobre el banco, rechinando los dientes.

-No sé dónde está Sirius; ya te lo he dicho.

Crouch no pareció sorprendido por la respuesta. Simplemente, aferró a Peter por el pelo de la nuca y tiró de él hacia atrás.

-Ten cuidado con quién hablas, Pettigrew-susurró en su oído.

Peter apretó los párpados, negándose a ver nada más. Escuchó el _crack_ que hizo Barty al marcharse y solo entonces, rompió a llorar.

Permaneció un rato más en el mismo sitio, confuso. No podía entregar a Sirius. En realidad, no podría nunca entregar a nadie. Se sentía miserable y débil. Nunca fue valiente como ellos, pero eso no le hacía pero persona¿no?

Se desapareció con desenvoltura, y Colagusano se coló entre los cubos de basura de las calles cercanas al callejón Diagon. Husmeó en el aire y en los restos de comida, y comprobó que Sirius no había pasado por allí, al menos, en un día. Se alegró, al saber que su amigo no estaba en su lugar habitual.

Decidida, la rata buscó un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, y esperar. Inconscientemente, pensó en el Valle de Godric, donde James y Lily debían de estar calentitos y a salvo _gracias a él_. La última vez que los había visto fue poco después del nacimiento de Ginny Weasley, cuando fue a darles la noticia y a felicitar a Harry. Sus amigos estaban bien. Eso era lo importante.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge montó en cólera cuando descubrió que uno de los licántropos no se había presentado a la citación del Ministerio. El 15 de Octubre volvió a repasar la lista. 

Remus John Lupin no había ido.

Colgó su foto en el corcho, mientras rodeaba con tinta roja su rostro. Sonreía satisfecha. Quizá era bueno que alguien fuera ejecutado públicamente. Así se vería quién tenía el mando. Justo en ese momento, Kingsley cruzó el Atrio a grandes zancadas, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó en un rugido.

-Este hombre no ha venido en el plazo previsto. Tuvo un mes para presentarse aquí y no lo hizo. Es un enemigo del ministerio. Una bestia que no se somete a nuestras leyes-argumentó con voz chillona. Kinsgley le tendió una carta con brusquedad. Umbridge lo miró, sorprendida, y la tomó con desdén. Era la carta que había redactado para Lupin y que el auror sacó del montón.

-¿Qué hace esta carta aquí?-preguntó, aspirando por la nariz, presa del asco y la impotencia.

-Me la acabo de encontrar enganchada entre las ramas de uno de los matorrales de la calle. Algún inepto la perdió antes de echarla al correo. Está cerrada.-señaló-podrá comprobarlo usted misma. Ahí tiene la explicación de la ausencia del señor Lupin.

Umbridge comprobó el sobre, furiosa. Efectivamente, estaba perfectamente cerrado. El lacre estaba intacto. Abrió las aletas de la nariz, al borde del colapso.

-Bueno, eso da igual. Si ha leído _El Profeta_, sabrá que tenía que haber venido. Y no lo ha hecho.

-No, señora. No tiene porqué haber leído _El Profeta_, así que le sugiero que reenvíe la carta y le dé un plazo más amplio.

Umbridge miró a Shacklebolt de reojo.

-Le doy quince días más. El 1 de Noviembre lo quiero en mi despacho.

* * *

Peter quizá no fue el más listo de su clase. Eso seguro. Pero no era tonto. Nunca lo fue. Siempre pensó que era "menos" que sus amigos, pero lo cierto es que era difícil ser "más". Black era un cerebro para estudiar. Tenía una facilidad asombrosa, y nada suponía un problema para él. Quizá las cosas más difíciles se las tomaba más en serio, pero siempre como si fueran un reto. Y las conseguía. James no se quedaba atrás. Era muy listo, y además tenía una suerte providencial: lo que fuera que necesitaba que sucediera "así", "así" sucedía. 

Remus era muy inteligente. Quizá no era el superdotado que todo lo sabe, o todo se le ocurre enseguida. Remus había aprendido en los libros. Había leído y visto muchas cosas, y sabía detalles que nadie más conocía. Remus era ese que se sabía "cosas en las que nadie se había fijado".

Peter había aprendido de los tres. Ahora sabía cómo debía mentirle a un profesor para no ser castigado. Sabía qué decir, qué piropo echar. Cómo escabullirse. Y además, siempre pasaba desapercibido. Era "_ese que siempre va con Potter y Black_". No solía ser conocido por el nombre. No era algo que fuera con él.

El 27 de Octubre de 1981, las cosas cambiaron. Peter se encontraba de nuevo, solo, en un motel. Había ido allí a pasar la noche, convencido de que alguien lo seguía. Tenía la esperanza de que los mortífagos tuvieran demasiado asco a lo muggle como para no entrar y dejarle tranquilo. A medianoche, un crujido le sobresaltó, y puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. Oía pisadas en el pasillo, y la luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano que arrancó las sábanas de la cama y después le tapó la boca.

Forcejeó, pataleó y chilló. Un golpe seco en su cabeza lo dejó fuera de juego.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad.

Los sentía hinchados y mojados. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y trató de incorporarse. Oía el sonido de una gotera en algún lugar, una humedad palpable en todas partes. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, tirado en un suelo de piedra. Quizá un calabozo, o un trastero de mansión antigua. Olía a cerrado y a rancio. Madera mojada. Serrín. Elfo.

Algo escurrió por su frente, y un sabor metálico le llegó a los labios. Era sangre. Estaba sangrando. Permaneció muy quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando comprender. Escuchó el chirriar de una puerta y unos pasos rápidos hacia él. Alguien lo tomó de la nuca, para alzarle la cabeza. Se sintió forzado y humillado. Balbuceó una súplica y solo obtuvo una carcajada.

-Hola, Peter-la voz de Bellatrix le caló bien hondo. La mujer caminó alrededor de él, observándolo desde arriba. Parecía disfrutar con el espectáculo-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

Peter no contestó. Bella se sentó frente a él, en una silla de madera, para mirarle con sus enormes ojos. Era hermosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. Sus afilados rasgos marcados esculpían un rostro de mármol y sombras. La boca viperina, amenazante, y lineal, enmarcaba una mueca de disgusto y placer al mismo tiempo. Peter dejó caer la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

-Barty me dijo el otro día que no sabes dónde está Sirius-dijo despacio. Peter continuó callado. La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó-Si no colaboras, Pettigrew, será mucho peor.

Peter la miró solo un momento.

-No sé dónde está Sirius.

-Sí que lo sabes, Peter. Solo que no quieres decírmelo.-Peter volvió a hundir la cabeza entre los hombros, sin dejar de temblar. Notó como ella sacaba la varita de entre las ropas y la acariciaba con devoción.-Quiero hablar con mi primo, Pettigrew. Dime dónde está.

-¡¡No lo sé!!-chilló él, presa del pánico.

Vio los dientes de Lestrange relucir en la oscuridad y el sudor frío de la nuca le heló los huesos.

-Tú lo has querido, Peter. _¡Crucio!

* * *

_

Remus leyó la nota de Kingsley y dejó caer sobre el sofá. Le temblaban las manos. Se desplomó como un fardo de paja, pesado y sin vida. El papel escurrió de sus manos, al suelo. Cayó con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Se sentía tan extraño… Como si no fuera él. Aquello no estaba sucediendo. Aquello _no podía_ estar sucediendo. Kingsley había robado su citación del ministerio, con la esperanza de que no existieran más listas de licántropos, pero se había equivocado. Demasiado bien organizada era Umbridge. Su nombre había sido colgado en un tablón del Atrio. El día 1 de Noviembre debería personarse en el Ministerio de Magia. Remus quería despertar. Quería despertar de aquella extraña pesadilla en la que alguien le había metido. Quería salir y chillar, correr, vivir. Quería hablar con Sirius, quería ver a Harry. Jugar al ajedrez con Lily. Quería demasiadas cosas y probablemente no podría hacer ninguna.

Ya no.

La idea de que el mundo se acababa se le antojó de pronto como su peor miedo. Más que la luna. Siempre había temido el momento de que la gente reaccionara así cuando supiera su condición. Sus amigos habían sido muy comprensivos. Pero no todo el mundo. Había habido gente que le había odiado. Como si se hubiera hecho licántropo _de pronto_, en vez de serlo _toda su vida_.

Tenía tres días para recoger sus cosas. Maldita sea, ahora necesitaba un amigo. Necesitaba a Sirius, para entregarle las llaves de la casa. Necesitaba que se encargara de mantener su hogar, por si él no regresaba. ¿Quién iba a cuidar sus cosas?. ¿Quién iba a encargarse del jardín de su madre?. ¿Quién miraría las fotos de la pared?.

¿Quién?

Remus cerró los ojos, muy despacio. Le dolían los párpados y las pupilas. Le dolían las manos y las rodillas. No podía moverse. No podía hacer nada.

Estaba atado de manos y pies a su condición.

* * *

-Mañana es Halloween-observó Frank. Miraba el calendario con poco interés. Alice, a su espalda, terminó de vestir a Neville-¿vas a querer salir por ahí? 

Ella se encogió de hombros. Miró a su hijo y después por la ventana, a la calle.

-Todavía no hace demasiado frío. Podríamos salir, para que Neville viera las luces y los disfraces… ¿no crees?. Seguro que le gusta-él asintió. Neville soltó un par de frases con poco sentido y se bajó de la mesa.

Caminó con torpeza hasta su padre, mientras se mordía el pulgar de la mano derecha con saña.

-Te duele la boca¿verdad?-Frank chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. A Neville le habían empezado a salir los dientes y pasaba horas y horas mordiendo cosas, aliviándose.-Seguro que mi madre tiene algún remedio casero para esto…

Alice se puso su abrigo y su gorro, y cogió los del niño del perchero. Neville caminaba ya con destreza por su casa, suelto y sin ataduras. Corría de vez en cuando, en un trote un poco torpe, pero se había afianzado sobre los dos pies. Balbuceaba parrafadas que nadie solía descifrar, aunque decía claramente papá, mamá y cuatro o cinco palabras frecuentes.

Harry, en cambio, corría desde hacía meses. Iba por casa con pasos cortos y rápidos. Subía las escaleras apoyando las manos en el escalón superior, pero no era capaz de bajarlas. Trepaba la cama de sus padres con habilidad, y más de una vez fue descubierto intentando alcanzar el tarro de mermelada que había sobre la encimera. Llamaba a su padre a gritos, pero a Lily la perseguía por toda la casa reclamando su atención.

Su palabra favorita era_ "no"._

La decía casi constantemente, aunque quisiera decir que sí.

Sirius seguía acudiendo a la casa como siempre, y el niño había aprendido a subir a sus hombros a la mínima oportunidad.

La víspera de Halloween, Black apareció frente a la casa, y Harry salió disparado hacia él.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó aferrándole de una de las mangas. Sirius soltó una carcajada y se dejó llevar hasta el interior de la casa.

-¡Canuto!-saludó James. Le lanzó un vaso y le señaló una de las sillas.-¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-No había venido en toda la semana, Cornamenta-replicó con una sonrisa. Lily llegó de pronto con una ristra de bombillas mágicas de colores.

-Hola Sirius-estampó un beso en su mejilla, y luego miró atónita el enorme paquete que el animago había llevado de la mano hasta ese momento-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un regalo para Harry-le guiñó un ojo y llamó a su ahijado-Eh, tú, enano, ven un momento, anda.

Harry se acercó con rapidez, y miró con curiosidad el paquete. Tiró con fuerza del papel, y lo desenvolvió.

Una enorme calabaza naranja con una sonrisa desdentada y ojos saltones apareció tras el envoltorio.

-Feliz Halloween, Harry.

* * *

Peter abrió los ojos. Los sentía hinchados y pesados. Los párpados le dolían con pitidos intermitentes. La boca estaba seca como el esparto. Tenía la lengua pegada al paladar, la garganta le escocía y apenas percibía un soplo de aire a través de la nariz. 

Los hombros le dolían como si se le fueran a desencajar, y sintió un pinchazo que se extendió por todos sus músculos cuando intentó mover una mano. Las tenía la espalda, las dos manos, y descubrió que mover uno solo de los dedos era un sufrimiento inimaginable.

Abrió la boca intentando captar algo de aire, pero no halló nada. La humedad le mojaba la ropa, y se dio cuenta de que el lado izquierdo de su cara, en contacto con el suelo, estaba mojado.

Alzó la cabeza, y enfocó. Bellatrix seguía allí.

-Hola, Peter-saludó con aburrimiento.

Él intentó decir algo más, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Dónde estoy?-tartamudeó al fin.

-En el mismo sitio que ayer, y que antes de ayer, Pettigrew. Y voy a preguntarte lo mismo que llevo preguntándote desde entonces. ¿Dónde está Sirius Black?

-No lo sé-repitió Peter con desánimo.

-No estás colaborando, Peter. Y esto no acabará nada de bien-una segunda voz eclipsó a la de Bellatrix, y Peter giró la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, que le hizo ver las estrellas.

Lord Voldemort lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándolo. Sintió de nuevo cómo entraba en su mente y se echó a temblar. Odiaba aquella mirada. Odiaba sentirse así. Se sentía acosado, manipulado. Indefenso, cobarde y débil.

-No sé dónde está Sirius-repitió como un autómata. La mente de Voldemort se coló un poco más en la suya y quiso desaparecer. Entonces, sucedió.

La sonrisa del Lord se iluminó, y Peter cerró los ojos. Las murallas de su fortaleza se derrumbaron por completo. Sintió como los muros de su voluntad y su valor se venían abajo, salpicando con rabia sobre todo aquello en lo que creía.

-Creo, Bella, que no hemos hecho la pregunta correcta-se arrodilló junto a él y Peter aguantó las lágrimas. Intentó apartarse, en vano-Escúchame, Peter. Solo tienes que decírmelo, y a ti no te pasará nada, te lo prometo. Jamás he roto una promesa. No dejaremos que nada te suceda.

Bellatrix pasó la vista de uno a otro, atónita. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pero mi Señor…

-Calla, Bella. Llevas tres días enfocando mal este asunto.-la reprendió. Lestrange retrocedió, dolida y avergonzada. Voldemort volvió a mirar a Peter.-Dime, Pettigrew¿Quién es el guardián secreto de los Potter?

A Peter le tembló el labio inferior.

-Yo, mi Señor-Voldemort sonrió más aún.

-Entonces, dime dónde están.

Peter cerró los ojos y se recordó a sí mismo que a él no iban a matarle.

-En el Valle de Godric. Calle del Sauce, número siete.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad poblaban las calles e iluminaban la noche. Las plazas resplandecían con fuerza, las ventanas brillaban por doquier. Las puertas, los porches, las tiendas. Todo era luz y más luz. La gente llenaba todos los rincones. 

Los niños, en grupos, corrían de aquí para allá, sin dejar de reír. Brujas, vampiros, monstruos, princesas. Todo eran seres imaginarios. Seres que no existen. Seres que en la piel de niños no son más que diversión.

Que jamás puedes imaginarte llenos de maldad.

Caminaba entre ellos con desenvoltura y asco. Asco puro y sordo. Asco profundo y doloroso. Asco surgido del rencor y la mentira. Del odio y la vergüenza. Alimañas sin alma. Seres sucios y mezquinos, mentirosos y débiles. Inferiores y rastreros. Seres que no merecen vivir. Nadie lo miró. Nadie se planteaba que tras la mirada decidida y negra no había lo mismo que sentían todos: alegría.

Los pasos rápidos le guiaron con destreza. La calle iluminada, en las afueras. Las guirnaldas, como luciérnagas, alumbrando su camino. Un paso detrás de otro, hasta su destino. Nada frente a él. Solo poder y libertad. Solo, por fin, absoluta venganza. Entre el número cinco y el número nueve, se alzaba una casa blanca, de dos pisos. Un jardín cuidado, unos árboles recién cortados.

La calabaza enorme de sonrisa afable custodiaba el porche. Cruzó la verja sin mirar atrás, con la varita en la mano, sin más dudas. A través de los cristales de la puerta principal, translúcidos, vio una silueta. La ventana del salón ofrecía un salón amueblado con ligereza y frescura. Una risa clara, una carcajada infantil. Regalos y luces. Máscaras y juguetes.

Entonces, una figura volvió la vista hacia él, y vio una mirada desencajada.

Terror.

Prisas, miedo.

_Coge a Harry._

Y James Potter aferró su varita mientras Lily subía los escalones de tres en tres, tropezando en el primer rellano, sujetando la cabeza de Harry contra su pecho, para que no mirara. No miró atrás, pero sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El estrépito de las astillas de la madera y los goznes desencajados. El grito de James, el jadeo saliendo de su boca firme. Su pelo negro revuelto, la mirada dura, fuerte y valiente. La mano aferrando la varita flexible, apenas sí levantada.

Porque apenas dos escalones más arriba, solo escuchó dos pasos más, y una voz imperiosa que le destrozó el corazón.

_Avada Kedavra._

Un golpe al suelo, y Lily supo que estaba muerto. Lágrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas, a pesar de que no era ahora cuando habían surgido. La coronilla de Harry llevaba empapada unos largos y efímeros minutos. Y mientras seguía subiendo, más y más arriba, creía que jamás llegaría a su destino.

Pensaba en Sirius.

Pensaba en sus sueños.

Harry contra su pecho. La voz de James le repiqueteaba en los oídos, le martilleaba la cabeza, y creyó verle de nuevo, allí de pie, en el cuarto de Harry.

_Cásate conmigo._

Una mirada infinita, un abrazo perfecto.

Sería hermoso morir así, pensó una vez.

Los pasos a su espalda no la distrajeron. Harry se dejó caer en la cuna. Los ojos verdes abiertos a su madre, con aquella mueca de demanda, de querer saber qué sucedía. Ella lo miraba solo a él. Fija en la mente y en el corazón, reteniendo aquel momento para toda la eternidad. No escuchó los ruidos, no oyó los pasos. No advirtió el crujir de los últimos escalones. No oyó el rasgar de la maqueta del cuarto del niño cuando la figura entró en él, negra y mortal.

No sintió más frío que el dolor agudo de saber, de nuevo, que James estaba muerto. Un cuchillo helado, rápido y certero, se instaló en su pecho, profundo y sangrante. Jadeó apenas un instante, antes de volverse. Encaró la mirada una vez más.

Jamás se iría sin luchar.

Ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Ahora era Harry lo único que le quedaba. Solo una criatura menuda y morena, de ojos verdes y mirada seria. Divertida, juguetona y vivaz. Un niño libre.

Un mago poderoso.

Apenas una milésima de segundo, dos frases que no supo siquiera si llegó a oír, y vio muy despacio, cómo la mano se alzaba ante ella. No pudo enlazar el pensamiento de que si aquello estaba sucediendo, era porque Peter había caído.

_Si eso ocurre, __tú y yo no dejaremos que ese maníaco mate a Harry._

Lágrimas de rabia corrieron por sus mejillas al saberse impotente. Ella no permitiría que Harry muriera. Jamás. Su hijo seguiría vivo. Ella lo daría todo por darle la vida.

No eran ni las nueve de la noche en la ciudad.

Tom Ryddle miró a Lily Evans sabiendo que _solo _era una sangre sucia. El rayo verde salió de su varita a la velocidad de la luz, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

Lily no quiso cerrar los ojos. Un Gryffindor encara la muerte.

Apenas un chispazo, sin dolor.

Y la vida le estalló en las manos.

* * *

_Ahora es cuando yo respiro, y vosotros podéis ir al baño xD. Lo malo de escribir una historia como esta, es que todos sabemos cómo acaba :( _

_Pero esto no acaba aquí, no señor. Quedan dos capítulos más. Tengo más cosas que contaros..._

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


	27. Nothing else matters

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, con un poquillo de retraso con el que yo no contaba, pero aquí estoy! Penúltimo capítulo del fic. Me ha sorprendido que muchas de vosotras llorasteis con el anterior U. No era mi intención traumaros xD. De hecho, yo hubiera llorado a partir de aquí… Este es el capítulo de la discordia, os aviso antes de que comencéis a leer, por si acaso._

_**GreyLady:** ay! Te me adelantaste con lo de la escoba y la carta xD. Lo iba a incluir después, a modo de "recuerdo". Aquí la tienes ;) -impaciente… jejeje-. Un besote!!_

_**Lulii:** no llores mujer! Jop, qué mala que soy :( Gracias por leer, como siempre!! Un beso._

_Gracias, como siempre, a **Thaly, Sig** (uf! Gracias por los dedazos:), **ARYAM, Annirve, GreyLady, alsev1987, Y0misma, Saiyury11, Yael Black Potter** (x2) y **Lulii.**_

_Música: **Nothing else matters**. Versión de Lucy Silvas –más triste y más dulce. Aunque para desgarradora, mejor la original y en directo-. **So close no matter how far. Couldn´t be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are...And nothing else matters. Never cared for what they say, never cared for games they play, never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know...And I know.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: Nothing else matters**

_Un chasquido feroz, como el estallar de la madera, el crepitar del fuego. Un crujido violento, como el rasgar de la ropa, el astillar__ de la mente. _

_Una grieta espontánea, aguda y chirriante como el romper del cristal. La línea quebrada que trepa, transparente, hasta hacer añicos la estructura._

_Y separar en fragmentos la unidad anterior._

_Se cuela el contenido por el resquicio…. Se pierde en el vacío, se esfuma, empapa y desaparece. Para jamás poder ser contenido de nuevo._

Aleteó furioso contra el aire opresivo, respirando la muerte, con la mente llena de dolor y de miedo. Angustia y ahogo le llenaron por completo, y se creyó en una agonía infinita. Algo zumbó a su lado. Torpe e inseguro, con ansias de sobrevivir, saltó.

Saltó como salta algo sin cuerpo a algo sin alma.

Un segundo después, revoloteaba, incrédulo y satisfecho, hacia la palpitante oscuridad.

Atrás dejaba muerte y violencia.

* * *

Roger maulló con fuerza. Arabella Figg, que estaba preparando la cena de sus animales, alzó la cabeza solo un poco. El animal estaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mirando fijamente a través del cristal. No le hubiera dado importancia de no ser por las luces que ella misma podía ver desde allí. 

Se levantó del suelo, donde estaba arrodillada, para acercarse a pasos nerviosos hasta la ventana, tras el sofá verde. Cogió al gato, mirando sin poder creer lo que veía.

Entre el número cinco y el número nueve, se alzaba una casa blanca de dos pisos. Una casa que ella no había podido ver nunca. Roger saltó al suelo, y arañó la puerta con furia. La mujer, atónita, sin un parpadeo, abrió la manilla y le dejó salir, pero no le siguió. Le costó admitir que estaba viendo la invisible casa de los Potter.

Giró sobre sí misma, y fue directa a la cocina, donde un búho gris la miró con sobresalto. La mujer abrió la puerta trasera y señaló el cielo.

-Tienes que ir a verle-susurró a modo de orden. El animal la miró fijamente, y echó a volar hacia el oeste.

Cuando Arabella creyó haber perdido la paciencia, unas llamaradas airosas salieron de la chimenea. Se levantó del sillón, y los gatos se apartaron de la alfombra, sorprendidos. La cabeza de Dumbledore se asomó entre las llamas y la leña, tan pálido, a pesar de todo, que la anciana supo que había llorado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Arabella?-preguntó el director en voz baja.

-No lo sé, Albus. Estaba aquí, y de pronto Roger me llamó la atención. Puedo ver la casa, Albus-dijo con miedo-puedo verla desde aquí.

Dumbledore no parpadeó.

-Tienes que ir a comprobarlo, Arabella. Quizá Harry esté vivo.

-Pero…

-Si el niño está vivo, tienes que sacarlo de ahí¿me entiendes?-hablaba deprisa, como si fuera un discurso no ensayado-Alguien tiene que asegurar la vida de Harry.

Cuando la voz de Dumbledore se hubo extinguido, Arabella se levantó, con las manos temblorosas. Sabía qué debía hacer, y no estaba preparada.

Si ella, que era una _squib_, era capaz de ver la casa de los Potter, que estaba oculta por encantamiento y hechizos mágicos, era porque los realizadores de tales hechizos habían muerto. Solo por eso. Si James y Lily estaban muertos, solo podía rezarse por la vida de su único hijo, ese niño al que Figg no había visto nunca, pero del que había oído hablar infinidad de veces.

Salió de su casa con prisa, seguida del gato blanco que Dumbledore le regalara un año por Navidad. Aquella última Navidad.

Cruzó la puerta del jardín, una valla metálica negra que estaba abierta con descuido. El jardín, intacto, parecía esperar a los visitantes. Un pequeño pájaro nocturno, torpe y descuidado, volaba haciendo formas extrañas, como si no fuera capaz de encontrar el camino. Roger, el gato de la cara aplastada, intentó abalanzarse sobre él, furioso, y el pájaro escapó por los pelos.

La puerta principal estaba desencajada de los goznes, y Arabella no fue capaz de seguir adelante. Desde allí podía contemplar una mano en el suelo. La mano de un hombre, seguida de un brazo inerte. James Potter estaba tirado en el dintel de la puerta del salón, tumbado bocabajo, con el brazo derecho extendido con la varita en la mano, apuntando directamente a la puerta. Había visto entrar al asaltante, y le había intentado atacar.

La fuerza de la maldición imperdonable había destrozado el espejo que colgaba de la pared del recibidor, y las fotos de la escalera estaban en su mayoría rotas y caídas. Arabella tragó saliva, antes de avanzar por el pasillo, y sortear el cuerpo de James.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. La moqueta oscura que las recubría estaba intacta. Había manchas de barro, pero no de sangre. Al llegar arriba, lo oyó.

Un llanto débil, pero claro.

La primera puerta al final de la escalera estaba abierta. Las otras dos, cerradas. Sabía que la tercera, la del final del pasillo, era del cuarto de los Potter. Lo sabía porque Albus Dumbledore le había explicado la distribución de la casa, por si acaso.

La puerta del medio era el cuarto de baño.

Y la puerta restante, la más próxima a la escalera, la que se alzaba en estos instantes justo frente a la anciana, era la del cuarto de Harry.

Una cama bien hecha se encontraba pegada a la pared que continuaba con la hoja de madera. En la pared contraria, bajo la ventana, una cuna. En la cuna estaba Harry.

A los pies, Lily.

Arabella cerró los ojos, mientras el gato se enroscaba en sus pies, sorprendido. Olisqueó el aire, para después desaparecer escaleras abajo. La mujer se acercó a la cuna y miró al niño. Un hilo de sangre corría por su cara. Sorprendido por la sensación dolorosa, el niño se había llevado las manos a la frente, y ahora se miraba los dedos manchados de sangre sin comprender.

Sus diez pequeños dedos estaban cubiertos de su propia sangre.

Arabella lo tomó entre los brazos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El niño lloró con más fuerza cuando vio cómo era separado de su cuarto y de su casa. Lloró, asustado, cuando cruzó el umbral de la casa de la señora Figg.

Ella, en cambio, ya no lloraba.

Harry Potter estaba vivo.

Voldemort había caído.

* * *

Estampó una botella contra la pared, furioso. Quería gritar y correr, pegarse contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. No podía más.

No quería poder más.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, en un gesto ya tan típico de su desesperación. Quería romper el espejo frente a él, borrarse el rostro y jamás volver a mirarse. Desaparecer de la tierra, que nadie le recordara.

Borrar su nombre hasta de sus libros.

Huir del mundo y de la realidad.

El pelo negro y grasiento le ocultó a su propia mirada y respiró profundamente.

Hacía media hora que sabía de la muerte de Lily Evans y ya quería morir él también.

Snape se dejó caer por la pared hasta el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Oyó que alguien habría su puerta, y esperó. Los pasos cansados del director del colegio le indicaron que Albus le miraba desde arriba, sin compasión ni pena. No la merecía. Había irrumpido en su despacho hacía treinta minutos, alertado al ver volar una lechuza hacia la torre del director, y furioso por estar harto de vigilar a Black. Había encontrado a Dumbledore con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, anciano y decrépito. Perdido, ausente, lejano. La mirada fue fría cuando la alzó contra el profesor de Pociones. Y Snape tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sentarse para no caer.

-Necesito que haga algo más, Severus. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Snape no alzó la vista.

-Necesito que vaya allí y compruebe que, efectivamente, fue Voldemort quien los mató.

Ahora sí, el profesor de pociones le miró.

-¿Está loco?

-Usted adora las artes Oscuras, Severus. Sé que puede identificar de quién ha sido obra, y si hay rastro de Voldemort.

-Pero…

-Tiene una hora antes de que avise a la Orden para que busquen al traidor.

* * *

La puerta de Alastor Moody se abrió por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

Eran apenas las once de la noche, y no se esperaba ninguna visita.

La primera había sido Remus, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Los mortífagos que había en la puerta de su casa habían desaparecido. El hombre, sorprendido, llevaba horas dando vueltas en su propio salón. Al día siguiente tenía que presentarse en el ministerio para comparecer como licántropo. Aquello era una vergüenza. Dolores Umbridge iba a mandarle a Azkaban, solo por el retraso ocasionado en sus planes. Inquieto, asustado, sorprendido y desesperado, Lupin acudió a casa de Moody.

Llevaba allí unos tres cuartos de hora cuando Albus Dumbledore llamó con sus cansados nudillos a la misma puerta. Alastor abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

La figura de Albus se alzaba derrotada y triste en el pasillo.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Hola, Alastor. Siento llegar a estas horas, pero ha pasado algo que quizá deberías saber…-entonces, al volver la vista al interior de la casa, descubrió a Remus allí.-¿Remus?

-No podía dormir-se excusó.-Mañana tengo cita en el ministerio.

Alastor ya había cerrado la puerta, y miraba a ambos hombres inquieto. Dumbledore miraba a Remus por encima de sus gafas, y suspiró. Puso su mano en el hombro de Lupin y la mirada se le tornó acuosa y culpable.

-Lo siento, Remus-la voz era baja, apagada y triste. Remus no comprendió. No al principio. Extrañado, miró la mano del director sobre su hombro, y siguió el recorrido por el brazo hasta el cuerpo del anciano, para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-Los ha encontrado

El silencio cayó tan pesado que Alastor retrocedió. Remus abrió los ojos, confuso e incrédulo.

-No puede ser-respondió.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Moody. Dumbledore pareció reparar en él en ese momento.

-Hace unas horas. Harry está vivo.

-¿Harry está vivo?- la mirada de Remus se volvió líquida, y la voz se le quebró-¿Qué va a ser de él?

-Su tía cuidará de él

-¿Petunia?-Lupin puso una mueca de horror, compungido-Pero esas personas…

-Esas personas son la única familia que le queda, Remus. Son su familia de verdad-Dumbledore parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo, más que al propio Remus-Ahora Harry es leyenda.

-¿Y Voldemort?-preguntó Alastor, como si hubiera olvidado aquel detalle.

-Se ha ido

-¿¿IDO??-para un auror como Alastor, aquello no era concluyente. Ni lógico. Ni siquiera era una posibilidad.

-Se ha ido, Alastor. Pero no creo que para siempre

Y en su mano, Albus apretaba, dentro del bolsillo, la botella con el recuerdo de Horace Slughorn hablando de horrocruxes con Voldemort.

Acababa de conseguirlo.

Pero quizá era demasiado tarde.

* * *

En pocas horas, toda la ciudad sabía que Voldemort se había ido.

Había acudido a casa de los Potter a matarlos, pero solo consiguió acabar con el matrimonio.

Harry Potter, un niño de 15 meses recién cumplidos, era una leyenda. Los magos salieron a la calle, gritando a pleno pulmón, sin miedo y sin fantasmas.

El cielo se llenó de luces y vítores, y las familias se reunieron y se agruparon. Las lechuzas volaron en todas direcciones, y el ministerio entró en caos.

En el valle de Godric, todo era distinto.

Remus Lupin caminaba por las habitaciones del número siete, sumido en un extraño sentimiento. Hagrid le ayudó a mover los cuerpos del suelo, y retirarlos de allí. Dumbledore no dejó que nadie supiera dónde estaba Harry, y no acudió al pueblo.

El colegio debía de seguir protegido, por si acaso.

Colocaron ambos cadáveres sobre la cama, y poco antes del alba, la casa se llenó de gente. La Orden del Fénix al completo, salvando Peter y Sirius, estaba allí.

Nadie quiso tocar nada de la casa. Nadie quería romper los recuerdos. En silencio, acordaron mantener aquellas ruinas y conservarlas para siempre. La verja rota. La puerta desvencijada. Los muebles cubiertos de polvo.

Remus quitó las fotos de la pared. Aquello sería un monumento a los Potter y a su destino, pero nadie mancillaría la memoria.

Los juguetes de Harry quedaron esparcidos por la alfombra, y el fuego de la chimenea aún latía despacio.

La calabaza del porche brillaba en la noche de Halloween.

* * *

Hocicos deambulaba por la ciudad agotado. Era Halloween, y él quería estar con su ahijado, ese niño menudo y delgaducho, tan vivo y tan alegre. Iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que llenaba las calles.

Eran magos.

Magos en todas direcciones.

Aturdido, alzó la cabeza y rebuscó entre la gente. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Nadie pareció reparar en él. Un perro negro, sin más, que iba por la calle. Pero los magos se abrazaban los unos a los otros. En medio de la noche, con los muggles disfrazados de brujos y magos, con las narices torcidas y verrugas en la frente.

Hocicos ladró, sorprendido.

Entonces, un grupo pasó por su lado.

-¡¡¡SE HA IDO!!!-gritaban. Las orejas de Hocicos se pusieron en alerta, y siguió al grupo. Hablaban deprisa, emocionados y felices-Dicen que acudió anoche a casa de los Potter, y que los mató a ambos, pero no pudo acabar con su hijo…

-¿Con su hijo?. ¿Los Potter tenían un hijo?

-¿Pero los Potter no habían huido del país?

-¿Cuántos años tiene ese niño?

-¿Dónde está Voldemort?

Las preguntas se sucedían tan deprisa que Sirius no era capaz de respondérselas a sí mismo. Solo oyó _Potter_ y _mató_. Después, _Harry_.

_Harry Potter._ Harry estaba vivo.

James estaba muerto.

Solo eso podía procesar su muerte.

Ladró de pronto, con un dolor agudo traspasándole el pecho, y el grupo de magos no le hizo caso. Sintió que se le nublaba la vista, y giró sobre sí mismo, furioso y desorientado, rabiando y ladrando en medio de la noche.

-¡Eh, mira Gregor!. ¡El perro también se ha dado cuenta!-alguien se acercó a tirarle del rabo, divertido-¡Lord Voldemort ha muerto!

Hocicos se volvió, furioso, enseñando los dientes. Estaba fuera de sí. Desconcertado, buscó huecos entre la gente, y huyó a la carrera. Tenía que llegar al Valle de Godric, y averiguar si eso era cierto. De ser así, tenía que cuidar de Harry.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

* * *

La mañana del 1 de Noviembre, Remus no acudió al ministerio. Voldemort había desaparecido, y Kingsley había previsto una jornada movida en las esferas políticas.

Se pidió la dimisión de Millicent y los partidarios de Fudge proclamaron su nombre a los cuatro vientos. La cara de Lupin fue arrancada del tablón del Atrio y el borrador de la licantropía acabó en un cajón, aparcado.

En el valle de Godric, una pequeña comitiva permanecía en pie en el cementerio del pueblo. Dedalus Digle, Ephias Doge, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Hagrid y Remus. Dumbledore tenía un colegio que cuidar. Kingsley, un ministerio que controlar.

Sirius no apareció.

Peter tampoco.

Las manos de Remus estaban apretadas en puños tensos y endurecidos. Sirius no estaba allí. Sirius había vendido a sus amigos. Más le valía que estuviera muerto. Bien muerto. Con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Como se merecía.

Se sentía tan cansado y tan viejo, que permanecía de pie solo por inercia. Su lado, Alice seguía muda, igual que desde que supo la noticia. Neville estaba en casa de Augusta, y ella apretaba la mano de Frank con furia.

Nadie sabía por qué habían tenido que ser ellos. De entre los millones de magos que había en Inglaterra. Ellos.

Un anciano mago terminó de recitar algún extraño verso, y el grupo permaneció de pie durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente la tumba.

-Nadie debería morir-murmuró Emmeline. Amelia suspiró. Hundió aún más la cara en la bufanda, y apretó la foto de su hermano que llevaba en la mano derecha, dentro del bolsillo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, hasta que abandonaron el cementerio pocos minutos después.

* * *

Apostado bajo un árbol, en la colina, una figura oscura vigilaba con cuidado todos los pasos del grupo.

Snape estaba aterido de frío, con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la espesura. Todo era blanco y silencio. Muy simbólico, quizá. La mañana del uno de noviembre. Día de Todos los Santos, para los muggles. El amanecer de Halloween, para los magos.

Una noche mágica, se mirara como se mirara. Y Lily Potter había muerto de la forma más rastrera posible.

Fue el propio Snape quien hizo de tripas corazón y llegó al Valle de Godric de madrugada. No sabía que Arabella Figg lo observaba desde la casa de enfrente, ni que Harry había conseguido, por fin, dormirse. La casa estaba abierta, con las puertas astilladas. Un poderoso rastro de magia emanaba de las paredes. Era un sentimiento oscuro y opaco, duro. Sabía a muerte y olía a dolor. Un dolor inmenso e inquebrantable, casi como si fuera sagrado. Snape cerró los ojos cuando entró en el pasillo, y vio el cuerpo de James Potter en el suelo.

No había sangre, no hacía falta. Solo un hilillo rojizo saliendo de sus labios, para llegar al suelo. Las gafas redondas estaban rotas, y la varita aún permanecía allí. La sonrisa de James seguía en las fotos, mirándolo todo como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Snape nunca había estado en aquella casa, y no se hubiera esperado estar jamás. Era, cuanto menos, un hogar acogedor. Aunque allí viviera Potter. No sintió lástima por él, por verle muerto. No lamentaba su pérdida. Si hubiera sido al revés, James no hubiera llorado la muerte de Severus.

Sin embargo, allí había algo que le sonaba mal. Algo que estaba sintiendo y que le hacía sentirse mal. No le dolía, no. Quizá era eso. _Eso_, tal vez, era lo que estaba _mal_. No sentir ni siquiera respeto por la muerte del prójimo. James había sido asesinado en el salón de su propia casa porque uno de sus amigos le había delatado.

Ahora, Snape sabía cuál. Apretó los puños, furioso. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido Black. Oh, sí. Merlín sabía que él deseaba que hubiera sido Black. Pero eso daba igual. A James Potter nadie le devolvería la vida.

Comprobar que Lily también estaba muerta fue aún más duro. Ella no había llegado a ver el cadáver de James, y quizá hubiera sido mejor así. Él había muerto primero, y ella lo habría escuchado. Habría visto el resplandor verde, habría oído el crepitar de las llamas y el crujir de la madera.

Si era cierto que existía un vínculo personal entre los humanos, algo que te ata el corazón y te une más allá de lo material, quizá, Lily hasta hubiera oído morir el corazón de James. Lo habría oído pararse, roto y quebrado. Como una copa de cristal. Frágil y transparente. Lo habría oído sin poder hacer nada. Quizá ella también hubiera muerto en ese instante, a pesar de todo.

Había alcanzado la cuna de Harry, y el niño seguía vivo. Pero ella no.

Snape se sentó en la cama vacía del cuarto destrozado, donde una vez durmiera Sirius Black. Sobre la mesita de noche había un espejo pequeño y redondo. En el suelo, un montón de juguetes y una pequeña escoba. Una miniatura para niños. El juguete perfecto para un jugador en potencia.

Fue capaz de sonreír.

Quizá Potter intentara que su hijo fuera un gran jugador de quidditch. Lily no lo era.

Regresó al colegio para informar a Dumbledore y éste solo alzó la vista unos centímetros de la mesa, para asentir levemente con la cabeza e indicarle que podía marcharse.

Ahora, a apenas las once de la mañana, Snape asistía de forma invisible al último adiós. Había consagrado los últimos meses a cubrir las espaldas de Sirius Black, para evitar que nadie le diera caza. Para que nadie supiera dónde estaban los Potter.

Pero no era de Sirius de quien debía ocuparse.

Snape frunció el ceño, molesto.

Si algo detestaba en este mundo, ahora que James Potter no existía, eran los traidores cobardes.

Quizá porque él mismo era uno de ellos.

* * *

Peter gimió cuando se vio libre.

Voldemort le había dejado marchar pocos minutos antes de partir hacia el Valle de Godric. Marchar para recoger sus cosas, solamente. Después, volvería a unirse a su causa. Al bando vencedor. Nada de acabar en la sombra. Nada de luchar sin futuro.

Peter necesitaba algo que le alzara la moral.

Tom Ryddle había dicho las palabras adecuadas en el orden adecuado. Ahora, Peter se sentía más valorado, más observado.

Se sentía mejor.

Y no necesitaba más.

Caminó por las calles llenas de gente celebrando la noche de Halloween, y se sintió aliviado.

* * *

Sirius apretó los dientes. Bajo un árbol cubierto de nieve, veía a través de la reja del cementerio lo que sucedía dentro.

Remus Lupin estaba allí en primera fila, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ni siquiera reparó Black en la ausencia de Peter. Los Longbottom también estaban allí. ¿Sabrían todos quién había delatado a James y Lily?. ¿Sabían que estaban en peligro?

Voldemort se había ido.

¿Y qué?

Eso a él no le bastaba.

No podía haberse ido a costa de SUS amigos. No. Eso jamás.

Hocicos rechinó los dientes, y rugió en voz baja.

Cuando el grupo se hubo disperso, esperó.

Remus seguía solo, de pie, frente a la tumba.

Había algo escrito en ella, y Sirius quería saber qué. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cansados, y aulló muy despacio y muy bajito. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a despedirse como su hermano hubiera merecido. Sintió que la injusticia le pitaba en los oídos y quiso lanzarse al cuello de alguien.

Remus salió del cementerio, y se acercó a los árboles más cercanos, alejándose del lugar.

Como una centella, Hocicos dio paso a Sirius, y el hombre se lanzó contra las espaldas de Lupin, tirándolo al suelo. El licántropo gritó, sobresaltado, y pateó con furia para quitárselo de encima.

-¡ASESINO!-la voz le caló tan hondo que quedó aturdido al primer momento. Un puño helado, lleno de nieve y de odio, impactó en el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula. Tirado en el suelo helado, con Sirius sobre él, no pudo más que quedar boquiabierto, antes de reaccionar. Detuvo el siguiente golpe, levantándose.

Rodaron uno sobre otros, mientras Sirius no hacía sino chillar de rabia.

-¡Mataste a James!-gritó con furia. Remus consiguió ponerse en pie, antes de que Sirius arramblara contra su estómago, haciéndole retroceder. Impactaron contra el tronco más cercano, y Remus se aferró a los hombros de su amigo. Lo lanzó hacia un lado, furioso, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

-¡Tú eras el Guardián Secreto!-gritó él, con la sangre mezclada con las lágrimas_-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!_

-¡Yo no era el Guardián!-rebatió Sirius, aferrando la cabeza de Remus por la nuca-¿Cómo iba a serlo, con todos los mortífagos detrás de mí?

-¡¡YO TAMPOCO LO ERA!!- Remus chilló aún más fuerte, mientras descargaba un nuevo golpe y Sirius caía de rodillas en la nieve. Lupin escupió sangre y derribó a Sirius para dejarle tumbado. Aprovechando el momento, Sirius lo arrastró tras él, para conseguir doblarle un brazo y dejarle inmovilizado.

-¡Claro que lo eras!-discutían con furia, a gritos. Los jadeos helados, unidos a la sangre y al mal olor de su propio sudor, inundaron los sentidos de ambos. Sirius solo quería matar a quien fuera. Destruir. Hacer sufrir. Quería sentirse superior, quería saber que podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Los ojos inyectado en sangre pedían respuestas_.-¡REGRESASTE AL CUARTEL GENERAL!_

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡El día que Bellatrix nos encontró!-acusó Sirius-Regresaste allí

Lo había dicho. Por fin. La duda que le carcomía noche tras noche, allí estaba.

-Peter no había salido de la casa-balbuceó Lupin-Regresé a buscarle. Estaba asustado. Lo mandé a casa de su madre, y quité las fotos de la chimenea. Las que después puse en mi casa.

Sirius aflojó inconscientemente la mano del cuello de Lupin. El licántropo había perdido color, y la mirada perdida en el cielo no hacía sino causarle aún más náuseas. Sirius sintió asco de sí mismo y de su amigo.

-¡Tú mismo las viste!

_-¿Y los informes de los licántropos?_

-¡Eran para Alastor! Se supone que yo estaba allí en una misión en cubierto. Si hubieras sabido algo, correrías el riesgo de ser interrogado-Remus tartamudeaba, ahogándose. Sintió la mano de Sirius, una garra de hielo y de odio, aflojando en su piel, y aspiró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. La espalda le ardía, la cabeza le martilleaba. Las sienes pulsantes y agudas apenas sí le dejaban razonar.

_-¡No acudiste a la citación del ministerio!_

-¡Kingsley robó mi carta para darme tiempo!

Entonces, Sirius sintió aún más asco y más vergüenza. El odio y la rabia seguían allí. Un sentimiento complejo lo invadió. Todo era confuso y disperso. Una niebla densa y fugaz cruzaba por sus pensamientos, difuminando los recuerdos. No había nitidez en su mente, y quizá ni siquiera en la realidad. Las piezas de su puzle, tan bien encajadas y dispuestas, comenzaron a moverse… y acabaron formando otra imagen.

Las mismas piezas podían ser encajadas de otra manera. Y daban lugar a otra historia diferente.

Y ahora Sirius sabía que ésta era la verdadera.

Llevaba un año sospechando de la persona equivocada.

Peter no estaba en el cementerio.

Recordó la última carta de Lily. La que recibió como agradecimiento del regalo de Harry. Recordó que hablaba de Peter y su extraño comportamiento. De lo triste y lo asustado que parecía. Peter.

La rata.

La furia volvió a apoderarse de él, y sin soltar el cuello de Remus, rebuscó en su bolsillo, hasta encontrar un paquete redondo y pequeño. Unas llaves salieron con él, y lo dejó caer todo sobre la nieve, junto a Lupin.

-Quédate con esto-pidió de pronto. Remus volvió la cabeza, y aferró la túnica de su amigo. Intentó retenerlo, y Sirius volvió a golpearle el rostro. Remus se apartó, confundido y dolido.

-¿Qué…?

Sirius comenzó a alejarse, cojeando sobre la nieve.

-Tengo mis cosas en una pensión. Asegúrate que nadie toca mi dinero. Quiero que todo sea para Harry. La moto creo que todavía la necesito.

Remus alcanzó a tirarle al suelo, gritando como un poseso.

-¡¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!!-aún sin comprenderlo, Lupin intentó retener a Sirius una vez más. Él también tenía sed de sangre, y no sabía qué demonios había ocurrido en la mente de su amigo, para finalizar la pelea de aquella manera tan abrupta. Sintió un torrente ácido correr por sus mejillas cuando saltó sobre Sirius, con los puños apretados, y el lobo rugiendo en su interior.

_-¡DEJAME!-_lo tiró al suelo, propinándole una patada en las costillas, y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, junto al espejo mágico que Lily le regalara una vez, y las llaves de la pequeña habitación de la pensión donde apenas había unas fotos y unas cuantas cartas.

Sirius huyó entre las sombras del pinar nevado.

Las huellas de sus botas y el reguero de su sangre dió paso a las pezuñas de Hocicos, y Remus hundió la cara en la nieve.

* * *

Sirius encontró a Hagrid caminando entre la espesura de los bosques de las colinas.

-¡¡Hagrid!!-llamó. Le sorprendió encontrar allí al guardabosques, en lugar de en el colegio. El semigigante se volvió, sorprendido.

-Hola, Sirius-tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, y abrazó efusivamente a Sirius, sin poder contenerse. Black le dejó hacer, sin moverse. Se sentía como un autómata, como un enorme maniquí sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Apático y vacío, como una cáscara hueca. Se le encendió la luz del ingenio cuando volvió a mirar a Hagrid.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehm… uhm… ya sabes-la mirada absorta del guardabosques no tardó en delatarle-Dumbledore me ha pedido que recoja a Harry

-¿A Harry?. ¿De dónde?

-Está en casa de la señora Figg, pero es un secreto así que…-se llevó las manos a la boca, dolido-Gárgolas galopantes, se me ha escapado.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, Hagrid, no se lo voy a contar a nadie-pareció esperanzado.-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Creo que las órdenes son que vaya solo, Sirius, ya sabes. Cosas de Dumbledore-se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Por favor, Hagrid, soy el padrino…

El guardabosques no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Es allí, la casa de enfrente.

-¿La señora Figg es maga?-preguntó Sirius mientras se acercaban.

-Oh, no, hubiera llamado mucho la atención. Es una squib, amiga de Dumbledore-le guiñó un ojo.-Ya sabes que conoce a todo el mundo. Mejor quédate aquí fuera, yo salgo en un par de minutos.

Cuando se quedó solo, Sirius volvió la vista hacia la acera de enfrente. La casa estaba allí. Algunos muggles curiosos se habían acercado a mirar, pero no se acercaban. Unas pesadas pisadas le hicieron volverse.

-Dumbledore vendrá mañana a proteger el lugar-indicó Hagrid con la barbilla.-Lo dejará así, tal cual, oculto a los muggles. Será un monumento para ellos. Creo que querían hacer una estatua, o algo parecido-sorbió una lágrima de improviso, e intentó secársela con la manga de la túnica, pero un pequeño bulto en los brazos se lo impidió. Sirius pudo ver a Harry allí dentro, envuelto en unas mantas. Completamente dormido.

Se le encogió el corazón, con una punzada indescriptible.

-¿Dónde vas a llevarlo?

-Lily tenía una hermana. Dumbledore dice que es la única familia que le queda.

-¿Y la señora Evans?-Sirius alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Murió hace meses. Dumbledore y Alastor no quisieron contárselo a Lily, para no angustiarla aún más-ambos quedaron en silencio, mirando a Harry dormir. Una herida relucía en su frente, y Sirius se atrevió a tocarla con el dedo.

-¿Es aquí donde…?

Hagrid asintió con un gruñido.

-Es extraordinario¿no crees?-Black asintió. Hagrid volvió la vista hacia la casa de nuevo, y suspiró-Tengo que marcharme, Sirius. Me alegro de verte

-¿Me dejas cogerlo una vez más?-pidió de pronto el moreno. Hagrid dudó, pero depositó finalmente a Harry entre los brazos de su padrino.

El niño no abrió los ojos. Dormía plácidamente, tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Sirius lo meció levemente, sin dejar de mirar su frente. Pasó una mano por el flequillo rebelde, y descubrió que la vista comenzaba a nublársele.

-Buena suerte, Harry-susurró en voz muy baja. Sorbió con disimulo, y se lo devolvió a Hagrid.-¿Vas muy lejos?

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

-Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo, Sirius. Ya se me ha escapado cuando he estado con la profesora Mcgonnagall…

Sirius sacó las llaves de la moto del bolsillo. Le había entregado el espejo y las llaves de la pensión a Remus, hacía una hora, cuando lo dejó tirado en el bosque. Solo le quedaba la moto. Solo eso y las manos vacías.

-Toma, úsala. Irás más rápido y no te verá nadie-le guiño un ojo-puede volar.

-Vaya…-Sirius miró las llaves, admirado-¿Dónde está?

-Es mágica. Solo tienes que necesitarla de verdad-la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó, al pensar en su tío Alphard. Hagrid adoptó un tono más grave.

-Supongo que esto es el fin de la guerra¿no?-parecía preocupado y desconfiado. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Depende de para quién-suspiró al fin. Dio un par de pasos alejándose de ellos. Era la hora de comer y él no tenía nada de hambre. Quizá algún día volviera a sentirse vivo. A sentirse humano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-preguntó de pronto el guardabosques.

-Tengo que resolver un asunto. Ya nos veremos-saludó con la cabeza, y dio media vuelta, para perderse calle abajo.

Omitió decirle que esperaba, en lo más profundo de su alma, no volver a ver a nadie jamás.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde, la puerta de la mansión Malfoy se abrió con su usual quedo chirriar. Narcissa se incorporó de un salto, levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada, esperando.

Draco dormía su siesta en el piso superior, vigilado por la elfina doméstica.

La mujer llegó al recibidor pálida y preocupada. Lucius estaba ahí, quieto, sin mirar a ninguna parte. Parecía absorto en otra cosa. Narcissa había oído cosas a lo largo del día. Habían llegado lechuzas urgentes, muchísimas de ellas, y ella no era, para nada, tonta. Bellatrix también había escrito, incluso se había presentado allí.

Su hermana mayor estaba pálida y paralizada, como si hubiera sufrido una fuerte conmoción. Las manos le temblaron cuando tomó las de su hermana y se dejó sentar en el sofá tapizado de terciopelo esmeralda. Con los ojos desencajados, jadeando sin comprender, apenas sí vocalizó un par de frases sin sentido para Narcissa.

-Se ha ido… fue a matarles… y no ha regresado…

Ahora, horas más tarde y con su hermana de regreso a su propia casa, Narcissa no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el reloj incesantemente, confundida.

Lucius pareció reparar en ella por primera vez.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó ella por fin. Lucius parpadeó, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Dónde está Draco?-preguntó al fin. Mientras su esposa le quitaba la capa de viaje y la colgaba del perchero junto a la lámpara, respondió con suavidad y él dirigió una mirada a través de las escaleras, suspirando de alivio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-repitió Narcissa, esta vez más bajo, y más tranquila.

-El Señor Oscuro se ha ido.

-¿Se ha ido?-preguntó su mujer, sin comprender. Lucius apretó su mano, pero sin mirarle. Sus ojos viajaban nerviosos de un lado a otro, como si se asegurara de que realmente estaba allí, en su propia casa.

-Ha desaparecido. Dicen que ha sido destruido.

-¿Dicen?

-Fue a matar a los Potter-la miró directamente a los ojos-Los aurores han estado allí. Fue a matar los Potter, pero al intentar acabar con su hijo, se… destruyó-su voz quedó convertida en un susurro tembloroso y Narcissa apretó su mano.-No está, Narcissa. No está.

-Pero… cómo sabes que…

-Dumbledore envió a Snape a asegurarse…

Narcissa arrugó la nariz, ofendida.

-¿A Snape?

-El viejo confía en él, a pesar de todo. Snape me ha enviado una carta esta mañana. Voldemort no salió de la casa-agachó la cabeza, aspirando con fuerza. Parecía ahogarse por momentos, en medio del caos. Su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, y los cimientos de sus creencias se derretían como mantequilla, cayendo a pedazos por soplos de aire, como un castillo de naipes.

-¿Tú confías en Snape?-preguntó Narcissa-Quizá solo pretendía engañar a Dumbledore…

Lucius negó.

-No está, Narcissa. El Señor Oscuro ha sido destruido.

La atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo profundo y desesperado. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma femenino, con fuerza.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-la voz de Narcissa se quebró a mitad de la frase, adivinando que era ése el motivo de tanta zozobra. Lucius se separó de su mujer, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Vamos a seguir adelante, Narcissa. Me he encargado de que nadie nos relacione con el Señor Oscuro. Cornellius Fudge llegará a ministro en pocos días, y será gracias a nosotros, ya lo verás-asintió con determinación-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Dio dos pasos hacia el salón principal, y pareció recordar algo de pronto. A grandes zancadas, cruzó el estudio y se acercó a un pequeño despacho lleno de estanterías oscuras. Cerró la puerta tras él, y pasó la mirada por todos los libros, intentando calmar su mente.

Tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera relacionarlo con Lord Voldemort. Tenía que sobrevivir. Por su mujer, y por su hijo. Tal vez El Señor Oscuro no estuviera. Él no caería con los demás. Buscó en una estantería, con decisión, hasta encontrar un pequeño libro negro de páginas amarillentas. No lo había abierto jamás, y no había pensado hacerlo. Ahora lo hizo.

Las páginas estaban en blanco.

Suspiró, aliviado, y se dejó caer en la butaca.

* * *

Dumbledore miró el reloj por enésima vez.

Eran las diez de la noche, y tenía que marcharse dentro de poco a resolver el asunto más importante del último siglo. El encargo de mayor importancia para todo el mundo mágico. Sostenía entre sus manos una foto vieja y arrugada.

La promoción del 71-77.

La dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa, junto al Profeta de aquel día. Los titulares llamaron su atención cuando vio el periódico la primera vez aquella mañana. Ahora estaba harto de leer los mismos caracteres una y otra vez.

Sobre la mesa, además, había tres cartas. Una estaba pulcramente escrita con la letra de Lily Evans. Asuntos de la Orden. Planes de ataque, estrategias, informes… la actividad que los Potter habían desarrollado durante su cautiverio siempre fue vital para el resto de la Orden. Mantenían vivos informes, datos, citas y movimientos. Jamás estuvieron de brazos cruzados. Jamás se rindieron.

Otra carta tenía el sello de Hogwarts. Acababa de escribirla, el director, casi como una obligación imperiosa e irrefutable. Era la carta de admisión de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Para el 1 de Septiembre de 1991. La última carta había sido redactada con un esfuerzo sobrehumano hacía horas. La letra del director había escrito una dirección muggle en el sobre: _Petunia Dursley;_ _Privet Drive, número 4. Little Whin__g__ing. Surrey._

Al lado de las cartas, una extraña prenda permanecía doblada sobre la mesa. La capa de invisibilidad de James Potter estaba allí. Dumbledore la pidió prestaba, bajo la excusa de examinarla en condiciones, durante aquel verano. No había podido devolvérsela. Ahora tenía que ser legada a Harry, su legítimo heredero durante generaciones. Esperaba que él supiera darle el uso adecuado, como a todo lo demás.

El anciano director suspiró derrotado. Sus propios sueños no habían podido ser cumplidos, y se sintió un fracasado. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y miró a Fawkes por encima de las gafas de media luna.

El fénix estaba allí, sobre su pedestal, mirándolo con tristeza. Se aclaró la garganta, contagiado por tanta desazón, y entonó un canto triste, lleno de llanto, con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana.

Dumbledore parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando el animal se movió un poco, y pudo ver algo bajo él.

Con muchísima suavidad, despacio y en silencio. Sin ningún tipo de sobresalto, y casi como si fuera un trance magistral, una pluma se desprendió de la cola del fénix hasta caer sobre las cenizas del pedestal.

Dumbledore alargó la mano para tocarla, atónito.

Fawkes le miró de nuevo, fijamente, a los ojos. La mirada azul del director se cruzó con la del animal, y pareció comprender. La recogió en silencio, para guardarla con cuidado dentro del primer cajón de la mesa.

Ahora sabía _qué_ tenía que hacer con ella y _porqué_.

Tomó la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter y se levantó de la mesa.

Eran las diez y media de la noche del 1 de Noviembre de 1981.

La primera que Harry Potter pasó en Privet Drive.

* * *

_Bueno… creo que no sé qué decir ahora. Con referencia a este capítulo, transcurre en unas 24 horas más o menos. El tiempo que pasa, supuestamente, desde la muerte de los Potter hasta la entrega de Harry en la puerta de casa de Petunia._

_He releído un montón de veces el principio de La Piedra Filosofal y he andado buscando en otras fuentes (gracias a Sig ;). La información es más bien poca de lo que pudo suceder, y las piezas están demasiado sueltas. Os enumero los datos canon (dados en los libros o posteriormente por JKR): **a)** Los Potter son asesinados la noche del 31, **b)**Hagrid lleva a Harry a Privet Drive la noche del día 1, **c)** Dumbledore NO acude al Valle de Godric, **d) **se celebra el entierro en el Valle de Godric, **e)**Mcgonnagall es avisada por Hagrid del lugar donde Harry será depositado, **f)**Sirius presta la moto a Hagrid, **g)**los magos celebran la caída de Voldemort la misma noche del 31 (lluvia de estrellas fugaces provocada por Dedalus Diggle) y durante todo el día posterior._

_Ahora bien. Evidentemente, alguien tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Tras la traición, dudo que Peter fuera corriendo a contarle a alguien que se había ido de la lengua, así que solo quedaba la posibilidad de que los mortífagos echaran en falta a Voldemort y fueran a buscarle, de forma que fueran ellos quienes descubrieran el pastel. Esta teoría tiene un inconveniente que la invalida: Harry sigue dentro de la casa. Si se supone que Voldemort va a matarle y el niño sigue vivo… es poco lógico que el mortífago que fuera a "investigar" se quedara tan ancho. Quizá este individuo fuera Snape. Pero… Snape es profesor en el colegio! Estando dentro de Hogwarts creo que estaba un poco "desconectado" de lo que pasó aquella noche._

_Así que supuse que alguien de fuera tuvo que darse cuenta de que algo sucedía. Para mí, Arabella Figg. En datos canon surgidos del DH, pudo ser **otra vecina** (dado que Figg, en canon, no lo era), también conocida._

_Sé que en HP1 se sobreentiende que Hagrid saca personalmente a Harry de entre las ruinas de la casa… pero… ¿Harry estuvo en aquella casa 24 horas, con sus padres muertos, él solito?. Y si los enterraron a ellos… evidentemente a él no lo dejarían allí¿no?. ¿Acaso en moto voladora hay 24 horas de viaje desde el Valle de Godric a Privet Drive?._

_Mi versión es la que acabáis de leer: Arabella cuida a Harry durante todo el día 1. La Orden se encarga del entierro y funeral, y posteriormente de mantener la casa como monumento, así como de sacar de ella los objetos personales de los Potter. Las órdenes son que nadie sepa dónde está Harry, ni siquiera Remus. Sirius está desaparecido y Peter escondido. Ninguno de los dos acude al funeral, y Remus está convencido de que el traidor es Black. Por la fuerza, Sirius descubre que el traidor es Peter, pero se marcha sin contárselo a Remus, que se queda con la copla de que Sirius es un traidor asesino. Tras el entierro, Hagrid recoge a Harry en casa de Figg y va hasta Privet Drive, donde está Dumbledore y Mcgonnagall. Como se comenta por las calles, Sirius se entera rápidamente. En algún momento, Sirius y Hagrid tuvieron que encontrarse, para entregarle la moto, y esto debió de ser antes de que se sospechara de Sirius como delator de los Potter._

_Sé que es una reconstrucción un poco libre y todo eso, y que probablemente tengáis las vuestras propias ;) Cualquier crítica será bien recibida._

_Publicaré el último este mismo sábado, dado que lleva escrito unos cuantos meses…_

_Un beso,_

_Nicole_


	28. Zombie

_Bienvenidos al último capítulo. Decir que es el niño mimado del fic, si eso me sirve como defensa de algo…. xD_

_Este epílogo (como capítulo, es cortito) tiene una particularidad importante para su comprensión: está dividido en dos partes. Dos de las escenas de la primera parte están escritas de forma simultánea, pero_ _**NO SON CONTEMPORÁNEAS EN EL TIEMPO**. Están colocadas de forma paralela porque, de alguna manera, lo son.La cita en negrita pertenece a Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal. Todo lo demás lo dejo para el final._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a **Dubhesigrid**, por absolutamente todo. Por las estrellas, los miedos y las maldiciones ;) Por el paso por el fandom y un millón de cosas más. Por Sirius y Neville._

_Música: **Zombie (live),** The Cramberries. Another head hangs lowly. Child is slowly taken and the violence caused such silence. Who are we mistaken? May he see? It's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head… they are fighting…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: Zombie**

_**"Para las mentes organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente aventura"** (Albus Dumbledore)_

Llovía.

La noche en que Alice y Frank dejaron a Neville con Augusta y salieron a cenar, llovía. Le dejaron con la abuela, porque era la única abuela que le quedaba, y porque Augusta Longbottom quería a ese niño más que a nada. Porque ese niño le había devuelto la fe. Le había devuelto la vida.

Frank pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, y ambos caminaron sin prisa bajo el paraguas negro de él, con las botas caladas de una llovizna fina y fresca, que distaba de ser la lluvia helada y amenazante de apenas una semana atrás.

Las lágrimas surcaban aún el rostro de Alice cuando caminaba pasando delante de escaparates llenos de vida y color. No concebía un mundo de paz. No concebía un mundo donde respirar y dormir toda la noche sin una pesadilla vívida en la memoria.

No concebía un mundo sin Lily, y sin James.

Nada era lo mismo, nada sería nunca lo mismo. Eternamente recordados, eternamente jóvenes. James y Lily se habían ido por la puerta de atrás, sin hacer ruido. No más que el que debieron de hacer sus propios cuerpos al caer al suelo.

Frank apretó el abrazo, para volverse sobre ella y hundir su boca entre sus labios húmedos y tibios, perdiéndose en la ambivalencia del momento, la dualidad de la lluvia, el magnetismo de su mirada.

Solo fueron segundos perdidos en la nada, mirándose fijamente antes de saber que quizá todo hubiera acabado. Había paz en los rostros de la gente, y eso era lo que importaba.

Pero ellos seguirían recordando a sus amigos, a los que nunca volverían.

Frank no era capaz de creérselo. Estaban vivos.

Vivos para contarlo, vivos para recordarlo.

Subió la bufanda de Alice para taparle la nariz, que comenzaba a enrojecer, y le depositó un beso en la frente, para acabar apoyando la suya contra ella, y respirar profundamente.

-Te quiero-murmuró. Permanecieron abrazados, a apenas tres manzanas de casa de la señora Longbottom, frente contra frente, bajo el paraguas negro, y el agua trepando por sus pantalones.

No hubo más palabras.

No las necesitaban.

Podían pasar siglos en silencio, que siempre sabrían dónde estaban los pensamientos del otro, y en qué mar navegaban sus problemas. Apenas se rozaban la piel, y aún así la energía era tal que ella sintió la nuca erizada y el aliento acariciando su frente.

_Quizá la felicidad dure solo un minuto. Quizá la vida dure solo un instante._

_Nunca pensamos que llegaría este momento._

_Y aquí estamos._

No supieron si reír o llorar, así que ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice, que implicaba mucho más que un juramento de compromiso, y siguieron caminando calle abajo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Corría por las calles rabioso y jadeando.

No era hombre.

No era mago.

No era nada.

Sus cuatro patas de bestia le conducían entre la gente, salvaje y furioso.

Cegado de dolor.

Todo le había sido arrebatado, y por todo ello lucharía. Contra quien fuera que había osado en destruirle la vida. En romperle los sueños.

No había más camino que vengar, vengar y luchar, luchar y matar. Matar y cumplir. Y luego, si eso, morir.

Morir en paz. Morir de viejo. Morir salvado.

Tan solo morir.

Nadie en la tierra le quitaba lo suyo, nadie que no fuera quien mueve el destino y tira de los hilos de su propia voluntad. Nadie que no fuera la fuerza que hace girar el mundo.

La gente iba y venía, en sentido contrario, peleando contra la nada.

La gente no sabe lo que es vivir, hasta que no ha conocido a la muerte.

La muerte que te sonríe a través de una máscara, desde el reflejo del espejo.

Desde una foto en la pared.

La muerte que llama a tu sangre, que tiñe tu nombre, que arrasa tu vida. Entra y sale, rompiendo con todo, llevándose lo que más amas.

Dejándote lo que más temes: que no te lleve consigo.

Y él corría y corría, sin jadear, sin sudar.

Oscuro y tenebroso, convertido en animal, más que en hombre.

Nunca volvería a ser un hombre. Porque un hombre necesita un alma.

Y su alma había muerto.

Ahora solo era un perro. Un perro furioso, un perro lleno de odio y de rencor. Jamás volvería a confiar. Jamás sería capaz de perdonar. Jamás sería capaz de levantarse.

Pero tenía alguien de quien cuidar, alguien de quien solo él podrían encargarse, puesto que era suyo. Lo único que legítimamente se había ganado por ser _ÉL_. Por ser _ASI_.

Así de bueno. Así de malo.

Rebuscó en el aire, el olfato alerta, las orejas en punta.

Ladró a la luna, la maldita luna que tanto dolor le recordaba, y que con tanto misterio impregnó su vida. Se acusó de traidor, y se culpó por ello.

Por no estar alerta. Por no escuchar. Por no leer entre líneas.

Por ser _humano_, y no _animal._

Hocicos corrió entre la gente, a saltos y mordiscos, contra las mareas humanas de muggles súbitamente emocionados.

No había niebla alrededor, no había tristeza, no había miedo. La mañana del 1 de Noviembre amaneció cubierta de luz y desde entonces una nueva vida se extendió a sus pies, pero no fueron capaces de verlo.

Nadie les explicaría nunca que todo había acabado y que todo comenzaba de nuevo.

La rueda del destino seguiría girando y girando sin permiso de nadie, arrasando de nuevo la vida y la ilusión.

Pasarían siglos en las estrellas hasta que hubiera justicia.

Sirius Black no conocía el perdón.

Ya no había cuentas que rendirle a nadie.

Salvo a los que ya no estaban.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Salieron del restaurante aún abrazados, caminando ahora sin lluvia, envueltos en su halo de ternura, recordando momentos estelares, momentos de alegría, momentos para recordar.

Hablaban de su hijo, de ese niño gordito de la cara redonda que dormía a todas horas, y que miraba el mundo con sus ojos grandes, como si lo esperara.

Nada había que temer. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Entonces, una pisada frente a ellos hizo que Alice alzara la cabeza.

Una pisada en un charco, y una bota negra quedó empapada de agua sucia.

Agua que impregnó una bota de piel, con un tacón elegante, no demasiado alto.

Y la orla de la capa negra, caída y calada, elegante y pesada, ribeteada de plata, besó el suelo con arrogancia, desde los hombros huesudos y delgados de una figura sedienta.

No hubo máscaras esta vez.

No solos en un callejón.

No tras la caída del Miedo.

Bellatrix Lestrange tampoco tenía nada que perder si era cierto que Voldemort había caído. Y sonrió frente a Frank, la varita en la mano, la marca en el brazo.

Callada, muerta.

No latía, no palpitaba. No rugía de alegría al saber que ella estaba de pie luchando. No le demostraba que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Pero ella lo sabía.

Y lo sabría siempre.

A su espalda sintió más miradas, pero supo que solo dos pares de ojos estaban posados en ella. Quizá subestimó a los niños de Dumbledore. Quizá esa era su labor.

Acabar lo que_ él_ empezó.

Enseñó los dientes cuando Rodolphus, Rabastan y Barty llegaron a su altura.

Y ensanchó su sonrisa al descubrir que, aquella vez, no habría refuerzos.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Lo olía en el aire, lo sentía en la brisa que acariciaba su hocico. Sabía que estaba allí, y que le tenía miedo.

Se alegraba de ello.

_Al menos, sabrás por qué lo hago,_ se dijo.

Hundió la pezuña en el barro, cruzando la calle, saltándose las normas de lo visto y lo prohibido, y quien llegó al otro lado de la calle no era un perro, sino un hombre.

Un hombre huraño, un hombre cansado.

Un hombre furioso.

La gente lo miró, sorprendida, pues no habían visto sino un perro negro levantarse del suelo y desaparecer.

_-¡¡¡¡¡QUIETO!!!!!-_lo gritó al viento, y todo el mundo se volvió. Las miradas interrogantes, las mentes perdidas, las almas inocentes. Todo daba igual.

Allí, enfrente suyo, estaba él.

La varita le apuntaba con determinación, alzada en la mano derecha, como si fuera una prolongación de su brazo.

El codo estaba por encima de su hombro, el cuerpo de lado. La mirada alzada, con el gesto crispado.

No había lágrimas.

Sirius Black ya no podía llorar más.

Y Peter se encogió sobre sí mismo, más rata que nunca. Y volvió a sentir lo que era el terror.

Pero ahora era más fuerte, más real. Porque su amigo era capaz de matarle.

Porque su amigo _iba_ a matarle.

Y Merlín sabía que lo tenía merecido.

No movió ni un músculo cuando con la varita alzada, Sirius dio dos pasos hacia él, con los pies empapados de lluvia, entre la gente estática, que los miraba sin comprender.

Nada iba a romper aquel momento.

Suyo, suyo, suyo. En la palma de la mano.

_No puedes matarlos, Sirius. Tu alma sufrirá un daño irreparable._

_Ya no hay alma, hermano_, respondió. _Mi alma eras tú, y ahora estás muerto._

**o0o0o0o0o**

El dolor le rompió las costillas, y mil cuchillos helados se clavaron en su mente, mientras tirado en el suelo supo que, realmente, nada había terminado.

Rodó por el pavimento, herido de nuevo, y trató de alzar la vista buscando a Alice.

Apenas dos metros, y ella estaría en su mano. Solo necesitaría un instante de lucidez para cogerla de la mano y desaparecerse a su lado.

El rayo rojo impactó en su espalda, y gritó.

No gritó por él, sino por ella. Ella, que estaba en el suelo. Ella, que había perdido la varita.

El pelo revuelto, la capa rota. La mirada perdida.

Neville…

El nombre se le escapaba de los labios segundo a segundo, cuando a tientas cogió una piedra y la lanzó a su espalda.

Cuando se puso en pie y la recogió a ella, seguía repitiendo el nombre de su hijo, aún a sabiendas que él sería demasiado pequeño para recordarlo después.

Alice trastabilló, lanzando una maldición contra Barty, y la mirada de él no se movió. No había nada en su rostro que indicara preocupación.

La batalla estaba ganada.

Ellos perderían la vida.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Solo un instante, y el contacto visual había desaparecido.

Peter ya no estaba.

Corrió tras él, varita en mano, empujando a la gente a su alrededor. Perdió el aliento en la boca, y sintió que nada le latía en el pecho.

Pero corrió tras la sombra de un fantasma traidor que le estaba quitando el futuro.

Lo cogió de la capa, y lo tiró al suelo, rodó sobre él sin sentir ni miedo ni dolor.

Solo desprecio, solo mentiras.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre le palpitaban con furia, mientras los dedos se entornaban alrededor del cuello helado de Peter, y apretaba con fuerza la vena azulada que se hinchaba entre ellos.

La varita aún sujeta en una mano decidiría la suerte del encuentro; solo le quedaba pedir por su alma. Por la eternidad. Por la memoria.

Y Peter sacó una fuerza que sus amigos nunca pensaron que tendría, y se lo quitó de encima. Se miraron un instante, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, y la respiración de ambos se alteró.

_-¡Expelliarmus_!-repeliendo, la varita de Peter siguió en su mano, y las cejas de Sirius se alzaron de asombro.

-Nunca disteis nada por mí. Ni una maldita moneda a favor del tonto de Peter- siseó, acortando la distancia.-Nada, Sirius. Nada a cambio de mi confianza. Nada por mi lealtad.

-Tú no tienes lealtad, Pettigrew-escupió, y el esputo le cayó en las botas, igual que el pelo mojado le caía por la frente, goteando en su barbilla manchada de barro.

**o0o0o0o0o**

-¡¡Alice!!-llamó_-¡¡¡ALICE!!!!_

Gritó y gritó, y supo que ya no salía la voz de su boca porque no era capaz de oírse.

Cayó de rodillas, el rayo rojo de la espalda arañando su piel desnuda.

El del pecho le partía el corazón.

Y cuando aún sintió dos más, no quiso saber dónde.

En su boca había sangre, en su oído nada sino dolor. No entraba el aire en sus pulmones, y las cuchillas heladas le rompieron la mente.

Tenías las piernas quebradas, no supo si de verdad o era solo una metáfora.

Lo que más real sentía era el torrente de lágrimas que caía desbocado sobre sus mejillas sucias, negras de barro y de agua. Los restos de la ropa pegados al cuerpo, hechos jirones, empapados de algo rojo que no era agua.

Sangre derramada en el suelo, charcos y charcos de sangre con nombre.

Con _su_ nombre.

Alice yacía también allí. Ella tumbada, la cabeza a un lado, los brazos en cruz.

Ambas varitas a tres metros de sus dueños.

De sus labios antes cálidos caía un río de sangre espesa y oscura, mientras los cardenales de los brazos despuntaban en su piel pálida y firme.

La cara redonda, los ojos grandes.

Como si le pidiera perdón.

Le veía sin verlo. Le oía a pesar de que él no tenía voz.

La energía que le recorrió el pecho crepitó en su garganta, y ella también gritó, convulsionando de pronto. Cayó de lado, y supo que él sonreiría, pues sabía que estaba viva.

_Estamos vivos, Frankie._

Se sonrieron en la distancia, a pesar de la oscuridad.

Con los ojos nublados, la mirada espesa, sin nada más que sombras, solo se distinguían entre ellos.

Alice alzó una mano, como si quisiera atrapar la imagen de Frank allí postrado, frente a ella. Con los brazos caídos, pero aún de rodillas.

Saeteado a maldiciones imperdonables que no quería matarle, sino destruirle.

Oyó una voz que preguntaba, con sorpresa, si seguía viva.

Uno de los rayos que atravesaba a Frank pasó a cruzar su propio cuerpo, y quedó quieta, todavía con la mano alzada, la palma abierta hacia Frank, como el día en que se casaron.

El gesto era dulce.

Las manos de Alice eran pequeñas, blancas. Tenías los dedos gorditos y graciosos, con las uñas cuadradas y limpias. Siempre frías, siempre activas.

Ahora, a los ojos de Frank, las manos de Alice no habían sufrido ninguna modificación. Eran perfectas. Eran suyas.

Alzó la vista solo un segundo, inhalando un enorme suspiro, sabiendo que no le quedaba nada en el cuerpo para darle fuerzas.

Todo el tiempo del mundo llenaba aquella mirada. Todo el amor del mundo derramaba aquel contacto.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_-¡¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!!!-_gritó fuera de sí, girando sobre sí mismo, moviendo la varita con él, trazando un círculo rojo, y todos cuantos allí le miraban se desplomaron al suelo.

Solo corría Peter. Repitió la maldición, y el hombre cayó al suelo. Pisó a los muggles que había en el suelo, acercándose a zancadas, con una nueva ráfaga de lluvia en su rostro, quitándose la capa, liberándose de más molestias.

Vio el brillo metálico de una navaja reluciendo en la mano de Peter, y antes de poder atacarle de nuevo, vio sangre en el suelo.

Llegó a su altura, sin aliento, con la punta de la varita casi clavada en la espalda de Peter, cuando éste alzó el brazo por encima de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y murmurando bien alto, en un grito callado.

-_Avada Kedavra._

**o0o0o0o0o**

La mano de Alice cayó sobre el suelo, y el brazo rebotó del impacto, mientras su rostro giraba hacia el mismo lado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en la imagen de Frank, que había dejado desplomar su barbilla en su propio pecho.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó hacia delante, golpeándose la barbilla contra el suelo, y al girarle la cabeza, la punta del cabello acarició los dedos de Alice.

Evocó la imagen de un niño tumbado en una cuna. Un niño que dormiría, con toda seguridad, tumbado del lado izquierdo y con el pulgar de la mano derecha en la boca. Roncaría a murmullos torpes, revolviéndose en sueños.

De la boca de Alice surgió un suspiro desgarrado, un aliento profundo que hizo convulsionar su cuerpo, y a Frank le pareció un gemido de alegría, una carcajada.

El cielo estrellado sobre él le hizo recordar uno de los momentos más brillantes de su vida, mientras sentía una oscuridad cegadora sobre todos sus sentidos.

_Si sobrevivimos será para siempre._

_Si no, seremos eternos._

**o0o0o0o0o**

Las manos vacías.

Vacías, salvo por un simple dedo que yacía en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

Doce cadáveres tirados en el suelo.

Doce que no eran el suyo.

La lluvia arreció, y se sintió aún más perdido.

Alguien lo levantó del suelo, con violencia, y unos brazos los esposaron a la espalda, con la cara cubierta de barro, y el pelo pegado a la piel.

Sin miedo.

Sin honor.

Sin alma.

Un _flash_ le hizo parpadear, y despertó.

Le dolían las entrañas de haber fracasado.

Gritó al cielo que vengaría su honor, y que limpiaría su nombre.

Gritó, gritó, y gritó.

Las estrellas no le escucharon.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Dejó caer la mano sobre el sofá, y cerró los ojos.

Frente a él, la oscuridad.

A sus pies, miseria.

En sus manos, nada.

Estaba solo.

Intentó no volver a abrir los ojos, y quiso morir.

Deseó no haber conocido la tierra y la luz, y poder seguir creyendo que las cosas malas pasan solo una vez al mes.

Suspiró muy despacio, y se abandonó al silencio.

Remus Lupin estaba solo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

La nieve dio paso a la lluvia, y a la lluvia la barrió el viento. El sol abrasó la ventisca, y la nieve apagó al sol.

La llama verde osciló de izquierda a derecha, muy despacio. Se retorció furiosa, como si intentara liberarse, y la persona que había frente a ella retrocedió. Podía manejarla con la varita, como si fuera una escultura sólida y firme. Rellena de un humo verdoso, brillante esmeralda. La energía salía, a bocanadas, de la llama.

En su interior latía, a impulsos de fuego, una pluma antes roja, ahora dorada. Los suaves filamentos permanecían flotantes en el humo verde, levitando con delicadeza, como si todo el fuego descolorido que devoraba la pluma no interfiriera en su naturaleza. El hombre la miró con sorpresa. No era la primera vez que veía aquello. Y recordarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Debajo, en un caldero, una poción rojiza bullía con burbujas enormes, como pústulas de una terrible enfermedad. Flotando sobre el líquido viscoso había una serie de astillas de madera oscura, ennegrecidas por la humedad y los ácidos.

El lento proceso llevaba en marcha muchos meses, y por fin podría terminarlo.

El hombre portaba unos guantes tejidos de una sólida y recia tela, aislante de la magia que emanaba tanto de la llama como del caldero. Alzó la varita con fuerza una vez más, y la llama osciló, retorciéndose como un animal herido.

Cuando la pluma pareció estallar al fin, el mago trazó el símbolo del infinito con el brazo, a una velocidad de vértigo, y la llama se lanzó contra el caldero. Una enorme explosión verde y roja estalló dentro del recipiente, y el líquido saltó en todas direcciones. El mago se apartó, protegiéndose la cara con los brazos, a pesar de llevar unas redondas y gruesas gafas oscuras.

Cuando los estallidos hubieron cesado, se acercó a mirar por encima del borde del caldero. El enorme artefacto, de hierro fundido, pesado y antiguo, estaba colocado sobre un fuego pequeño alimentado de matojos silvestres. La estancia era pequeña, llena de suciedad, con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías llenas de frascos y probetas. Miles de anotaciones poblaban las pociones, y sobre la mesa descansaban varias ramas de árbol y unos cuantos envases de latón.

En el fondo del caldero, despidiendo un resplandor azulado, había una varita. El mago metió el brazo en el caldero, para recogerla con cuidado. La sacó para depositarla sobre una almohadilla colocada sobre la mesa. La miró atentamente, y se quitó las gafas.

Los ojos del hombre la recorrieron con cuidado, estudiándola en la distancia. Finalmente, pronunció un hechizo en voz baja, y una _vuelapluma_ y un pedazo de pergamino volaron hasta él. La pluma esperó paciente, mientras el hombre continuaba mirando la varita. Suspiró, resignado, cuando se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz clara:

-_31 de Octubre de 1982. Treinta centímetros, madera de acebo, núcleo de pluma de fénix, bonita y flexible…_

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius Black fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin juicio previo. Se le acusó de haber entregado a los Potter a Lord Voldemort y de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew y una docena de muggles. Entró en prisión pocas horas después de ser detenido y escapó en 1993. Heredó el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa de sus padres, y allí volvió a crearse el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en el auge de la segunda guerra. Sirius permaneció allí, escondido, hasta que cayó al otro lado del velo de la Cámara de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange en Junio de 1996. Toda su herencia fue para Harry Potter, su ahijado.

Frank y Alice Longbottom viven ingresados de por vida en San Mungo, cuarta planta, debido a las lesiones irreversibles de la tortura a la que fueron sometidos. No recuerdan a su hijo. Augusta Longbottom reclamó la custodia de su nieto y pidió expresamente que nadie relacionara nunca al niño con la Orden del Fénix, ni con lo que había sucedido. Neville fue criado por su abuela, que adoró a su hijo el resto de su vida, convirtiéndolo en el centro de su sentido y su fe.

Lord Voldemort no cayó. Catorce años después del 31 de Octubre de 1981, recuperó un cuerpo material que le permitió vivir a partir de entonces. Su alma había sido dividida, tal y como Dumbledore supuso, en los llamados Horrocruxes. Regresó a Inglaterra con la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, que pasó a ser uno de los mortífagos oficialmente, y a quien todo el mundo consideró muerto. Peter escapó con vida la noche en que Sirius lo encontró, y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Pasó trece años convertido en una rata, Scabbers, mascota de los hermanos Weasley, hasta que en 1994 se reunió con Voldemort de nuevo.

Remus Lupin vivió de los escasos ahorros que tenía y del legado de James Potter hasta que consiguió el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en 1993, y ese curso volvió a encontrarse con Harry. El hijo de Lily era la viva imagen de James. Ese año, Sirius escapó de Azkaban, en busca de Peter y de Harry. A finales del curso, en la primavera de 1994, Peter abandonó su apariencia animal, y los tres merodeadores se reencontraron.

Barty Crouch -hijo- y Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange fueron condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por torturar a los Longbottom hasta la locura, tras ser delatados por Igor Karkarov en el Winzegamont. Barty fue liberado por sus padres a cambio de la vida de su madre. Él mismo mató a su padre en 1995, poco antes de que le dieran el beso del dementor.

Igor Karkarov fue absuelto y dirigió la academia Durmstrang hasta su asesinato en 1996.

Severus Snape continuó impartiendo Pociones en el colegio hasta 1997, manteniendo una posición como agente doble entre la Orden y los mortífagos. Odió a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, por ser hijo de quien era, y parecerse tanto a su padre. El sentimiento era mutuo. A pesar de todos los recelos, la Orden respetó a Snape como miembro de la misma. En junio de 1996, ayudó a Harry y a la Orden a evitar que Voldemort robara la Profecía de Sybill Trelawney. La Profecía se rompió, y Dumbledore se la mostró a Harry. Un año después, en 1997, Severus Snape asesinó a Albus Dumbledore cumpliendo el juramento inquebrantable

que realizó con Narcissa Malfoy. El asesino debería haber sido el único hijo de ella, Draco, como castigo a Lucius por la derrota en el Ministerio en 1996. Lucius acabó en Azkaban por ese motivo, aunque logró escapar tiempo después.

Snape huyó con los mortífagos, escapando de Harry, que presenció el asesinato.

Amelia Bones fue asesinada en 1997. Emmeline Vance, un año antes.

El 1 de Septiembre de 1991 sucedió el acontecimiento mágico más esperado de los últimos diez años. En el andén nueve y tres cuartos entró un chico delgaducho y pálido. Tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta los ojos verde esmeralda, enmarcados en unas gafas redondas y rotas. Bajo el flequillo rebelde, asomaba una cicatriz.

El sombrero seleccionador lo colocó en Gryffindor, y solo entonces, Harry conoció la verdad. Pero la verdad no se conoce nunca por completo, y hay cosas que nunca sabrá.

Perdió a seres queridos en el camino. Perdió la esperanza a veces, y la recuperó en el momento siguiente.

Hoy, en cambio, parece que todo ha pasado muy despacio.

Son las once y media de la noche. La habitación está a oscuras, y una figura permanece apostada frente a la ventana. En silencio desde hace horas, respira con cuidado. Siente que algo va a suceder en cualquier momento, y no tiene miedo. Suceda lo que suceda, está preparado.

Ahora no es tiempo de tener miedo, sino fe. No es tiempo de pensar en el pasado, sino en el futuro. Sabe que lo que se le avecina, y no le importa llegar a ello. Demasiado bien conoce a lo que se enfrenta.

Sobre la cama hay tres objetos.

Tres objetos que relacionan su presente con su pasado, tres objetos valiosos que le conducen a un ideal y a un sueño que perdió cuando todavía no era consciente de poseer.

Un pergamino doblado, aparentemente en blanco.

Un espejo redondo, ahora roto.

Una capa invisible, doblada en tres, porque en cuatro ocupa mucho.

Todos los sueños que le transmiten flotan a su lado en la habitación. Pero no son solo sueños. Hay dolor y odio. Hay ira y rencor.

Porque ahora es él quien lucha en la guerra.

Porque es él quien vengará al caído.

Son las doce menos cuarto, y mira atentamente el reloj. Piensa en quien ya no está con él, y siente una punzada en el corazón. Los ha perdido uno a uno y sabe que perderá a más. Pero luchará porque se vayan con dignidad, y porque vuelvan a su lado, en algún momento.

La luz de la calle sigue encendida a las doce menos diez, y apoya la frente en el cristal.

Oye voces abajo y sabe lo que está pasando. Él crea problemas, pero nunca se le agradecen sus virtudes. Y eso que es consciente de lo que despierta en su tía cuando le mira a los ojos, y ella se da cuenta de que son verdes.

A las doce menos cinco del 30 de Julio de 1997, Harry Potter está preparado. Dumbledore le encargó destruir las siete partes en las que Voldemort dividió su alma antes de desaparecer. Ese es todo su destino, y sabe que no estará solo. El camino ha de ser recorrido en su totalidad.

Su intención es cumplir este encargo.

Luego, si es preciso, morirá.

_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la Muerte. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Disclaimer final:** Nada de esto me ha pertenecido nunca. Los personajes no son míos, ninguno de ellos, y los hechos que se narran en esta historia han sido recopilados de los libros o sacados de algún reducto imaginario, incluso son aportaciones vuestras. Si esto fuera mío, esta dedicatoria final hubiera estado al principio._

_Estaría dividida en siete partes, y la última sería para ti, que estuviste con Harry desde el principio._

_Como muchos de vosotros (supongo que a estas alturas de la vida, todos ya) sabéis, la última frase tampoco es mía. Aparece en uno de los libros. Pues la frase tampoco es de Rowling. Es una cita bíblica: Primera Epístola de los Corintios 15:26._

_Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí, tanto de forma intermitente, como continua, como desde el principio, como enganchados más tarde, dejando constancia de alguna manera (sin importar el orden): **Thaly Potter Black, Dubhesigrid, Greylady, Annirve, alsev1987, delirando, Saiyury11, Lunática Tonks, fenixplateado, Cami, Ninniel, Lulii, Adrii, ARYAM, Gwen Diasmore, Y0misma, Carla Grey (y PLAP), Almu-chan, Clau, Diluz, Elianita11, LiiLiiEvanz, MfluvLJ, Nephtis, Rous Black, akindofmagic, eris-evans, gabyharrypotter, miko13, sofigryffindor90, NenaOrion, amby-broken, HRHED, Diluz, lizzie, Rosita.Princess, Jazmin-Black, Helen Nicked Lupin, Boggart-girls, loka-lokka potter, ross snape, sil, kiky y Bell.Lestrange**._

_Voy a estar fuera toda la semana que viene, así que las respuestas llegarán después :D. Para las que dejáis review anónimo, os pediría que dierais un mail (ff net permite hacerlo, debajo del hueco para el nombre, y solo me llega a mi) para responderos personalmente._

_Y creo que nada más._

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

_Besos,_

_Nicole_

_**"¡Ah, la música, esa magia que va más allá de lo que hacemos aquí!"** (Albus Dumbledore)_


End file.
